Soulmates
by TiedFoster
Summary: Une lettre. Tout à commencé par une lettre… des mots écris en pleine nuit, dans le silence de ma maison, le bruit des vagues berçant mon âme. Rien ne peut justifier, expliquer ce qu'il s'est alors passé. Je devais le faire… vous comprenez ? Mes mots… parmi des milliers. BellaxEdward - All Human.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour à toutes ! (tous?)_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle romance... un peu particulière (vous allez très vite comprendre pourquoi)_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos première impression, vos premières théories après ce prologue._

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Prologue.**

« On rencontre des milliers de gens et aucun d'eux ne vous touche.

Et tout à coup, on rencontre une personne, et notre vie est changée.

Pour toujours. »

Le 09 juillet.

_« Cher vous, _

_Je ne sais comment doit commencer une lettre pour un parfait inconnu… car, aussi étrange que cela va vous paraître… c'est ce que vous êtes, pour moi._

_Je ne suis pas une fan, ni une hystérique et je n'ai jamais fait ce que je suis en train de faire. Est-ce étrange ? Oui, je crois que ça l'est. J'en suis assez chamboulée, et je ne sais si j'aurais le courage de terminer cette lettre… et de vous la poster._

_Je n'ai pas la prétention de vous dire que je vous connais parce que, bien qu'ayant vu beaucoup de choses sur vous, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes. _

_Aujourd'hui, vous vous retrouvez dans l'œil du cyclone. Et je ne peux résoudre à me taire. _

_Les mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête depuis des jours… et, c'est fou, mais tout ce dont j'ai envie à l'instant est de vous protéger de l'explosion à laquelle vous devez faire face. _

_Je ne veux pas vous effrayer, et, si un jour vous lisez mes mots… je n'ose imaginez ce que vous allez en penser._

_Peut-être que tout le monde vous le demande… mais, comment allez-vous ? Comment vous sentez vous… vraiment ?_

_J'imagine que vous êtes en colère. J'imagine que l'amertume vous gagne parfois, et que l'incompréhension et l'injustice sont difficiles à accepter. Vous n'êtes d'ailleurs pas obligé de le faire : les accepter. Vous avez le droit d'être en colère, de souffrir et de pleurer. Vous avez le droit d'en vouloir à la Terre entière et de brûler ses affaires ou de les lui jeter sur le trottoir… je l'ai fait, croyez-moi, ça fait du bien. _

_Je ne sais pas la profondeur de la relation que vous avez entretenue avec cette femme, je ne connais rien de vous. Je sais que l'amour peut-être atroce, parfois. _

_Mais, je sais que la vie… continue. Toujours. Tout fini par passer, irrémédiablement. Ceci est la seule certitude que nous avons tous._

_Et votre vie reprendra plus vite que vous ne le pensez._

_En attendant, rapprochez vous de ceux qui comptent pour vous, et de ceux pour qui vous comptez : votre famille, vos amis. _

_Offrez vous la possibilité de vous octroyer des bonheurs simples, qui raccrochent à la vie : allez vous baladez à la mer, buvez un bon café. Profitez de l'intensité d'un couché de soleil, de la beauté que nous offre la nature. (Personnellement, je me rends souvent à Bronson Canyon-Griffith Park. Cet endroit m'apaise comme nul part ailleurs)_

_Mangez un bon burger, et accordez-vous une pause, en silence, pour savourez un morceau de chocolat. Je ne sais si vous aimez lire… mais ceux-là peuvent aider à calmer un cœur brisé. On pense à autre chose pendant un moment, on vit une autre vie et cela fait du bien._

_Bientôt, quelqu'un vous sourira à votre réveil. Quelqu'un de bon, quelqu'un qui vous aimera autant que vous le méritez… Une âme aussi belle que la vôtre. _

_Peut-être qu'actuellement cette phrase va vous paraître… incompréhensible, mais : rien n'arrive par hasard._

_J'ai lu ce matin quelque chose qui m'a fait penser à votre… histoire, et à ce moment que vous traversez. Je pense vous l'écrire, pour ne pas oublier, et pour clôturer cette lettre beaucoup trop longue pour ne pas être ennuyeuse :_

_« Toutes les tempêtes ne viennent pas gâcher vos vies, certaines viennent pour nettoyer votre chemin... » _

_J'ai l'intuition que votre chemin sera beau… un matin, un soir, vous croirez de nouveau en lui._

_Mes pensées sont vôtres… et si jamais un jour, n'importe quand, vous me lisez et que l'envie de répondre à mes perturbations vous prends… je vous laisse au dos une adresse mail à laquelle vous pourrez toujours me joindre. _

_Rien n'est plus juste que ça. Rien n'est plus vrai que ça... mes mots parmi des milliers. _

_PS : Qui écrit encore des lettres aujourd'hui ?_

_I. »_

* * *

_Dites moi tout. Vos impressions, vos sentiments, vos ressentis. _

_On se retrouve bientôt, ici, ou ailleurs._

_Tied._


	2. Mails 1

_Bonjour à toutes ! _

_Tout d'abord, merci pour l'accueil pour cette nouvelle romance ! J'ai reçu plein de jolis mots, et votre engoument me fait chaud au coeur ! _

_Cette histoire va se rérouler en deux parties, en voici donc le début de la première... Les premières publications ne seront peut-être pas très longues... mais ça changera :) _

_Petite précision concernant les adresses mail : FF n'accepte pas que l'on écrive une adresse mail en entier (c'est impossible, vraiment) donc, j'ai pris la décision de noter "Comearoundsundown" et "IHigginbotham" comme correspondant. Cela vaut pour adresse mail, imaginez que s'en est… _

_Merci à Kaname20 de m'avoir éclairé sur certains points (pour l'adresse mail surtout!) et de me soutenir autant. #dédicace_

_Je vous laisse lire en vous avouant que j'ai la pression après vos reviews ! _

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Première partie. **

« Les rencontres les plus importantes ont été préparées

par les âmes avant même que les corps ne se voient. »

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 06/10 à : 18h36

Objet : Qui écrit encore des lettres aujourd'hui ?

_Je n'ai jamais répondu à une inconnue de cette manière… et personne ne m'a jamais écrit des mots comme les vôtres._

_Aucune lettre n'a jamais été comme la vôtre._

_Merci, sincèrement._

_P.S. : je suis heureux que vous ayez eu le courage de la poster._

_E._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 08/10 à : 04:18

Objet : J'écrirais toujours des lettres… mais les mails sont plus rapides.

_Votre réponse m'a perturbée. Au point de mettre deux jours à trouver ce que je pouvais bien vous répondre, et au point de vous écrire ce mail en pleine nuit car je suis incapable de réussir à dormir._

_Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne me serais jamais doutée que vous répondriez… je doutais même que vous puissiez lire mes mots un jour, même si, j'espérais qu'ils vous parviennent et vous fasse__nt__… du bien, peut-être._

_Vous n'y avez pas répondu alors… Je vous le demande à nouveau : comment allez vous ? Comment allez vous vraiment ?_

_I._

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 08/10 à : 13:26

Objet : Qui écrit des mails en pleine nuit ?

_Mon équipe entière m'a déconseillé de vous répondre. Et, comme d'habitude, je n'en fais qu'à ma tête._

_Je suis obligé de vous le dire : si vous êtes une arnaque, un fan hystérique ou un psychopathe de 60 ans à moustache planqué derrière un écran dans le fond d'un appartement pouilleux de New York… je finirais par le savoir et cette adresse et ce mail que je vous envoie ce soir seront détruits et vous n'aurez plus jamais le droit d'envoyer un quelconque mail à n'importe qui sur cette Terre._

_Concernant le fait de lire les lettres que je reçois à l'agence, je dois avouer que je prends deux à trois jours par mois pour toutes les ouvrir et les lire moi-même. Des personnes prennent le temps dans leur vies pour m'écrire, pour m'offrir des cadeaux (parfois un peu étranges), je me dois bien de prendre un peu de mon temps pour les lire… mon équipe se charge ensuite, pour quelques unes, de leurs envoyé des cartes dédicacées. Leurs mots sont toujours touchant… mais tous idéalisent grandement ce que je fais, et qui je suis._

_Mais votre lettre… vos mots ont étés différents. Ils m'ont fait du bien, sincèrement._

_Je vais bien. Je vais mieux. Je sais, que tout finit toujours par passer. Ça n'est pas la première fois que mon cœur est brisé._

_J'irai à mon retour à L.A à Bronson pour admirer un couché de soleil… et je penserais à vous._

_E._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 08/10 à : 22:10

Objet : Pourquoi pas en pleine nuit ?

_Votre équipe à raison. Vous devriez l'écouter un peu plus._

_Je n'ai pas de moustache, ni 60 ans, et ma maison est lumineuse. Merci mon Dieu, j'habite L.A !_

_Pour rien au monde je ne quitterai le soleil de la Californie._

_Je suis heureuse… et très touchée que ma lettre et mon écriture effroyable aient pu avoir un effet positif sur vous._

_J'ai du mal à y croire, en vous lisant… cette… correspondance est quelque peu irréelle, je crois. Êtes-vous réellement en train de lire ce mail ? Ou est-ce une sorte d'illusion créer par mon cerveau peut-être plus dérangé que ce que je croyais ?_

_Je ne sais même pas si je vais vous envoyer ce mail. Vous allez croire que je suis folle._

_I._

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 08/10 à : 02:47

Objet : Je commence à écrire de nuit, moi aussi.

_Je vous envie le soleil de L.A… je suis en pleine promotion pour la sortie d__u__ dernier film et la pluie est au rendez-vous, là où je suis._

_Mon équipe ne sait rien au propos de cette correspondance qui me fait sourire derrière mon écran de téléphone. Elle ne sait rien à propos de vous… Et moi non plus._

_Qui êtes vous ?_

_E._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 10/10 à : 8:34

Objet : Pourquoi pas en plein jour ?

_Il fait jour depuis deux heures ici. La lumière du matin est toujours de plus en plus belle, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Ceci est mon premier mail écrit en journée. Pour autant… la chose n'en est pas plus réelle pour moi. L'est-elle pour vous ? __Est-ce quelque chose qui vous ait déjà… arrivé ?_

_Je suis assise sur la plage et je me demande où vous êtes, vous, à cet instant. J'imagine que vous ne pouvez pas le dire : je le comprends très bien. Vous devez vous protéger et je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre dans une situation… disons délicate._

_Il y a pas grand-chose à dire sur moi. Je suis assistante de direction, j'ai 27 ans. Et je vis à LA depuis __presque__7__ ans. J'ai grandis dans l'état de Washington, alors, je comprends sincèrement votre attachement au soleil et à la lumière. Je mène une vie paisible, et j'aime cela._

_J'avoue ne pas avoir parlé de ceci à qui que ce soit, non plus. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin d'un engouement autour de moi, et, même si les choses commencent à s'apaiser pour vous, j'imagine aisément que vous n'en avez pas besoin non plus._

_Je n'entends plus votre nom sans arrêt, et je ne vois plus votre visage sur les magazines people dans les salles d'attentes, ou au bureau, alors j'imagine que tout se… tasse._

_Je ne sais pourquoi je vous ai écrit. Ne le prenez pas mal : je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait… mais aujourd'hui, tout cela me paraît tellement… étrange. __Je dois vous avouer que je ne sais pas si vous donner cette adresse mail était une bonne idée. Je n'arrive pas a le regretter. Pour autant tout ceci est… déboussolant. Vous comprenez ?_

_I._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 09/10 à : 8:42

Objet : Pourquoi pas en plein jour ? (2)

_Mon dernier mail n'aura sûrement aucun sens._

_J'en suis désolée. Tout cela est un peu… confus pour moi._

_Peut-être que vous écrire en plein jour est finalement une mauvaise idée._

_I._

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 11/10 à : 11:23

Objet : Plus de mail de jour…

_Je comprends… Et rassurez-vous : je ne vous demande rien._

_Vos mots me font du bien, et c'est, en ce moment, une des seule chose qui me fait sourire réellement. La promo est longue et fatig__u__ante, je vais de pays en pays et j'aimerais être simplement sur cette plage, moi aussi. Pourquoi pas avec vous ?_

_Dites moi pourquoi vous vous sentez si mal, lorsque vous m'écrivez en plein jour._

_Expliquez-moi._

_E._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 12/10 à : 13:59

Objet : Je ne crois pas que « le jour » soit le problème.

_Je sors d'un long week-end avec seulement 3h de sommeil. Tout ce que je vais vous écrire ne voudra peut-être rien dire._

_Avec ma première lettre, j'espérais vous faire du bien. Vous redonnez de l'espoir, peut-être._

_Mais je commence à croire que cela était peut-être finalement un acte… égoïste._

_J'ai vu cette couverture en salle de pause. Vous, cette femme, votre rupture. L'homme avec lequel elle est… partie. J'ai vu des photos volées de vous, de votre vie et tout ceci étalé sans aucun respect dans la presse à scandale._

_Tout le monde en parlait, certain lui donnaient raison, la plupart lui donnaient tords, mais… au fond, combien d'entre eux connaissaient votre relation ? Ou combien vous connaisse vous ?_

_Et puis, tout mes mots._

_Pendant des jours je n'ai pensé qu'à ça : vous écrire. Et au fond de moi, quelque chose m'a poussé à le faire. Il fallait que je le fasse. Je n'ai pus me taire. Vous comprenez ? Mais ça n'a pas de sens, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous, votre histoire me touche-t-elle à ce point alors que, hormis ce que j'ai déjà lu sur vous, je ne connais rien, je ne sais rien de vous ? Ni même votre couleur préférée ou bien le plat pour lequel vous pourriez vous damner._

_J'ai beau me poser la question un million de fois : je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai senti ce… cette chose, pour vous. C__e besoin de faire ça, c__e besoin de vous écrire, de vous libérer. Je crois que c'est à partir de là que ça devient de l'égoïsme : J'aurais aimé que cela me libère aussi, d'une certaine façon._

_Peut-être que ce mail vous coupera l'envie de me répondre pour toujours… je le veux autant que je le redoute._

_Mais je sais aussi, qu'au fond de moi… je ne peux regretter de l'avoir fait. _

_Je me pose __cependant__ une question depuis que vous avez répondu à ma lettre : où cela peut-il nous mener ?_

_Nous ne sommes visiblement pas du même monde, et je ne pourrais faire partie du votre. Je le sais, je ne suis pas faite pour._

_Peut-être que mon avis est trop tranché, mais j__e ne sais pas comment vous faites pour supporter toute cette pression médiatique. _

_Vous vous êtes retrouvé projeté sous la lumière dès votre plus jeune âge, votre carrière s'est envolée à vos vingt ans et ne s'est jamais essoufflée._

_Et j'aperçois des photos de vous, dans la rue, dans les magasins, seul, accompagné. Je tombe dessus parfois sans le vouloir. Et, souvent, je vois cette agacement dans vos yeux. Ce coté de la célébrité… je ne saurais le décrire. Les paparazzis vendent en volant la vie des gens. Cela me révolte et me répugne. __Ça a toujours été, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec tout ceci et le fait de vivre à L.A m'y confronte tous les jours, mais… vous concernant, ça me mets en colère, réellement._

_J'imagine que vous avez dû… vous habituer à tout __ça__. Que votre amour pour ce métier à sus dépasser tout ce qui l'entoure et que ça fait partit du jeu._

_Je crois __que me dire cela m'aide à ne pas trop y penser. J'espère, du plus profond de mon cœur, que, pour vous, ça n'est pas une souffrance._

_Si l'envie de répondre à ce mail vous prends… promis, je n'aborderais plus jamais tout cela si vous ne le voulez pas._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça._

_Merci de m'avoir lu. Et d'avoir prit tout ce temps pour me parler._

_Si vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être… vous êtes exceptionnel._

_I._

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 14/10 à : 23:17

Objet : On pourrait ne s'écrire que la nuit ?

_J'attends mon vol pour rentrer chez moi - enfin -_

_Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous répondre avant. Du moins, je n'ai pas su quoi vous dire avant ce soir._

_Il fait nuit ici, depuis plusieurs heures. Et je pense à vous._

_Je ne peux même pas mettre de visage sur votre personne, ni même de prénom. Accepteriez-vous, au moins, de me dire quel est le vôtre ?_

_Vous avez dit dans votre première lettre que rien n'arrive par hasard._

_Je crois que vous avez eu parfaitement raison. Et cela vaut pour notre correspondance aussi. Je n'ai pas d'explication, et je ne sais pas si j'en veux une… parce que ça, vous, ça me fait du bien. Vraiment : Je me surprends à sourire devant l'écran de mon téléphone __comme un idiot__. Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça a une parfaite inconnue dans un mail mais, vous êtes importante pour moi, maintenant._

_Les paparazzis ne sont jamais loin, et si ça n'est pas eux, ce sont les fans. Ma vie est comme ça. Cette nuit, demain, vous verrez peut-être des photos de moi attendant mon vol en souriant __bêtement __avec mon téléphone dans la main. Vous saurez alors que c'est à vous que j'écrivais._

_La célébrité : Au début… si vous saviez comme ça a été difficile à gérer ! Je suis passé d'un adolescent mal dans son corps et gauche à « Homme le plus sexy de l'année » _

_La transition à été déroutante, et déboussolante. J'ai eu des moments où j'avais envie de disparaître de ce « monde » _

_Le plus dur a été, je crois, les cris hystériques des jeunes filles (et même des jeunes hommes parfois) lors des évènements. J'ai encore du mal à comprendre, et je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. On m'acclame comme si j'étais une sorte de Dieu, de héros._

_Je ne pense pas que les gens puissent imaginer ce que cela représente._

_J'aime mon métier. J'aime tout de lui. J'aime puiser au fond de ma personne pour en faire ressortir des personnages aussi différents et variés. J'aime jouer des tueurs, __des héros, __des fous, des hommes d'affaires totalement déconnectés de la réalité, et des chauffeurs de limousine en rêve de gloire. J'aime tout cela parce que : ça n'est pas ce que je suis._

_Si demain on me proposait un rôle de trentenaire célèbre et au sommet de sa gloire qui a été largué méchamment par celle avec qui il pensait finir sa vie : je n'accepterais jamais. Je ne dois pas révéler totalement qui je suis réellement. Pas parce que je ne le veux pas, mais parce que je ne le peux pas… bien que je pense avoir toujours été le plus honnête possible envers mes fans. _

_Je ne peux montrer mes faiblesses, mes blessures. Je sais que si je le faisais, je ne saurais capable de me détacher et de sortir totalement de ce rôle._

_La gloire est une drôle de machine. Elle peut vous donner le meilleur et l'instant suivant, elle peut vous broyer sans ménagement. Beaucoup en ont fait les frais… et ça n'est pas beau à voir, croyez-moi._

_Je prends ce qu'on me donne, en étant parfaitement conscient de tout ce que je risque, de tout ce que je peux perdre d'un moment à l'autre. Et de tout ce que ça implique, pour moi, pour ma vie privée. Alors… quand on me prends en photo dans la rue lorsque je vais acheter du produit douche, je me dis que ça rappelle peut-être aux gens que je suis simplement humain. Mais parfois, __c'est vrai que__ j'aimerais pouvoir sortir de chez moi sans qu'un appareil photo capture mes faits et gestes._

_J'ai grandit dans une famille d'artiste, et je rêvais d'être musicien, malheureusement je ne suis pas assez bon. Mais le jeu… je rêve de faire du théâtre __depuis que je suis enfant__. J'en ai fait plus jeune, __mon père m'a inscrit à des cours__et __j'ai aimé ça peut-être plus que la musique._

_Suis-je réellement en train de vous dire tout ça ?_

_J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas le moustachu de New-York. Si c'est le cas, je suis prêt à acheter votre silence._

_Je commence à me dire que je devrais faire des recherches sur vous à partir de votre adresse IP._

_Je ne sais rien de vous, si ce n'est que vous avez 27 ans et que vous vivez à L.A dans une maison ensoleillé. Mais, le fait de m'écrire cette nuit là a été tout sauf égoïste. Je sais que vous ne l'êtes pas, je le sens. Votre dévouement pour les autres, pour moi, pour ce que je ressens face à la partie sombre de la célébrité… personne ne s'en ai jamais soucié, si ça n'est ma mère._

_C'est très déstabilisant de vous écrire tout ça._

_Les fans… je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi cet engouement autour de moi. Je n'ai rien de particulier, je vous assure… je ne suis qu'un homme. Je suis __complètement __normal. __J'ai simplement eu de la chance._

_Ça à agacé mes parents plusieurs fois : je pense être tombé au bon endroit, au bon moment; ils pensent que j'ai mérité tout ça._

_Je ne suis pas du même avis et on évite désormais d'aborder ce sujet à Noël._

_On est suivit, jugé, aimé et finalement, personne ne sait qui on est vraiment. __Je pense que les fans ont une idée très éroné de qui je suis réellement. C'est paradoxale n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je sais, également, qu'avant aujourd'hui… je n'ai jamais « rencontré » quelqu'un comme vous. Et je crois que je n'ai jamais autant parlé._

_Ce mail est certainement le plus long que j'ai écri__t __de ma vie._

_Si __jamais v__ous voulez fuir, je n'aurai pas le droit de vous retenir._

_P.S. : j'aime le bleu. Et là, tout de suite, je tuerai pour les lasagnes de ma mère._

_Edward._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 15/10 à : 23:56

Objet : J'aime le vert.

_I__l fait nuit… alors tout va bien, non ?_

_Je m'excuse pour mes précédents mails. Je n'avais pas le droit d'aborder ces sujets avec vous._

_Vous avez une vision de la célébrité et de tout ce qui l'entoure qui m'effraie et m'apaise à la fois. Je ne sais pas comment vous le gérer mais, vous y arrivez, et je vous admire pour ça._

_Je crois que le monde à tendance à oublier que les stars sont des êtres humains pleins de sentiments, comme nous tous._

_Je __vous __promets de ne pas l'oublier._

_Je comprends votre amour pour le théâtre : j'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire mais ma tendance maladive à rougir m'en __à __toujours empêché. Je tremble et perds l'usage de la parole dès que je me trouve devant plus de 10 personnes. Je ne sais comment vous faites pour réussir à faire des discours devant des milliers de gens._

_Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise mais… je dois avouer que j'ai déjà entendu des chansons que vous avez chanté : vous êtes bon. Votre voix est surprenante (j'ai honte d'oser vous dire une chose pareille) et la profondeur de votre timbre est perturbante. Vous chantez juste et, l'émotion que vous faites passez être très forte. Dixit celle qui chante nul part ailleurs que sous la douche et dans sa voiture._

_Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que cela fait de se retrouver propuls__é__ en star planétaire d'une semaine à l'autre. Vous avez gérer ça comme un chef… Je pense avoir compris que tout est lié._

_Nos parents nous voient toujours comme les êtres les plus merveilleux et talentueux de la Terre. Ma mère voulait absolument me faire devenir danseuse, elle m'a obligée à faire de la danse classique pendant quatre ans, avant de prendre l'excuse d'une entorse pour arrêter de m'y emmener. Cependant… je sais que je n'étais (ne suis) qu'une calamité. Je suis gauche et définitivement pas faite pour enchaîner des pas. Ma mère n'a jamais voulu l'admettre : « tu étais merveilleuse » dit-elle toujours._

_J'ai renoncé à la contredire… sinon, cela ferait longtemps que nous ne ferions plus Noël ensemble._

_Ils ne voient en nous que ce que nous représentons pour eux : leur perfection._

_Je ne connais pas la nature de la relation avec vos parents mais je crois que nous ne devrions pas nous en plaindre. Pour ma part, mes parents sont très… normaux. Et ça me suffit et me comble._

_Merci de n'avoir pas prit la fuite à ma crise de panique._

_Je dois vous prévenir que si vous désirez continuer d'échanger encore quelque temps avec moi : ça va recommencer, à un moment donné ou à un autre._

_Vous aviez raison, au fait : je crois que votre mail est le plus long que j'ai jamais lu._

_Ça n'est pas pour me vanter mais, mes amis disent que mes lasagnes sont les meilleures de Californie. Oui, rien que ça._

_P.S. : j'ai vu la photo, sur les bancs de l'aéroport. Votre sourire… merci._

_P.P.S. : vous avez réellement signé Edward ? C'est un peu trop réel pour mon petit cerveau, mais vous, tout cela… c'est important pour moi aussi._

_P.P.P.S. : Peut-on réellement trouver l'identité de quelqu'un avec une adresse IP ?_

_Isabella._

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 16/10 à : 11:43

Objet : Les meilleures lasagnes ? Vraiment ?

_J'aire dans bouchons d'L.A avec la voiture qui me conduit chez moi en me demandant encore comment j'en suis arrivé à me confier autant à vous sans avoir aucune envie de ne pas le faire, ou de me protéger. Si mon agent savait ça… elle me tuerait._

_Qui êtes vous ? Vous me donnez envie de vous parler, réellement._

_Pourquoi pas ?_

_Je laisse cette question en suspends, je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez._

_Le vol à été ennuyeux à souhait, une des hôtesses à tenter de s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Je vous jure, elle a tout tenté pour m'approcher._

_Vous voyez, parfois, ce genre de choses… je me demande comment j'arrive à le supporter. Je crois que dans les autres villes, les autres pays, ce genre de comportement est… comment dire ? Récurent._

_Les photographes, les paparazzis, je m'y suis fait. Il a fallu du temps, mais j'ai appris._

_Les fans hystériques… c'est autre chose._

_On essaie de m'approcher, dans les hôtels, dans les restaurants, dans les évènements auxquels je participe. Il est déjà arrivé que la sécurité doivent sortir des personnes, pour me protéger._

_C'est cette partie là de la célébrité qui est difficile à accepter, à gérer._

_Ma famille en a aussi fait les frais… ça, ça a été plus compliqué encore. Peut-être que je vous en parlerais, un jour._

_Ici, à L.A, flotte une liberté que je n'ai vu nul part ailleurs._

_Ici, je peux sortir de chez moi, marcher dans la rue, dans les parcs, sans qu'on vienne m'agresser. Parfois, on me demande une photo, un autographe, mais c'est une ville où je me sens libre. __Et o__ù je le suis réellement._

_Peut-être parce que de biens plus grandes célébrités que moi vagabonde__nt__ à travers la ville tous les jours sans jamais se cacher._

_Peut-être parce-qu'ici, les gens savent qu'ils y a une concentration de stars très importantes au mètre carré et que c'est… notre ville._

_Mon père à toujours dit que c'était la ville des Stars._

_Est-ce prétentieux de penser qu'il à raison ? Je crois que ça l'est._

_Ma relation avec eux est… géniale. Bien qu'on ne voit que très peu de fois dans l'année. Ils habitent en __Italie__, et, malheureusement, je n'ai pas autant de temps que j'aimerais leur accorder._

_Je pense dormir pendant deux jours maintenant que j'arrive enfin chez moi. Je ne veux pas me concentrer sur la maison vide._

_Dois-je la vendre ?_

_Je viens de passer presque 1 mois en promotion pour mon dernier film, et je me rends compte en passant la porte ce matin que je n'ai aucune envie de rester ici._

_Ici, tout me ramène à elle, tout me ramène à notre histoire, je ressens le besoin de passer à autre chose._

_Je n'ai pas envie de vous laisser… c'est idiot, non ? Parlez moi de vous._

_J'espère que vous passez une meilleure journée que la mienne._

_P.S. : on peut trouver n'importe qui grâce à une adresse IP. Vous concernant… je vous fais confiance, sans savoir pour quoi._

_P.P.S. : Isabella… ce prénom est aussi doux que vous semblez l'être._

_Edward._

* * *

_Je devais couper quelque part... _

_Dites moi vos impressions. _

_N'hésitez pas à follow l'histoire aussi, pour être alertées lors des publications qui seront, je pense, le vendredi. _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	3. Mails 2

_Hello hello ! _

_On est vendredi : publiiiiii _

_Merci pour vos mots et vos reviews tellement adorables ! _

_J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant… _

_J'vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

« Les émotions les plus belles sont celles que l'on ne peut pas expliquer. »

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 18/10 à : 19:17

Objet : Ne me cherchez pas.

__Je ne crois pas que trouver qui je suis/où j'habite soit une très bonne idée. Je suis tout à fait… ordinaire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous pens____ez____ que je suis si… spéciale.__

__Vous rencontrez ? Je crois que vous m'en demandez un peu trop.__

__Je ne dis pas jamais. Je dis juste… je ne suis pas prête. Et puis, sincèrement, vous seriez déçu.__

__Notre… relation me mets déjà dans une position assez... délicate, ____si je peux dire.____ J'aimerais en parler à ma meilleure amie mais rien ne m'y autorise. Enfin, non, je me l'interdis. Parce que c'est tellement… hors du commun. Je ne crois pas que cela soit mal. Mais ____c'est ____juste… mon, notre secret. ____J'ai envie de vous garder pour moi, encore un peu. Je doute que tout ça dure trè____s____ longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Chacun de nous finira par retrouver ____le court de ____sa vie.__

__L.A est une ville de paix et rêve. Croiser une star est le commun de notre quotidien, je crois. Enfin, je n'en ai jamais beaucoup croisés, pour ma part. O____u plutôt, je pense que c'est arrivé, mais____… je n'y prête pas attention. Je pense que je n'aimerais pas que l'on vienne me prendre en photo ou me demander un autographe lorsque je suis en train de choisir mes légumes. Je me trompe ?__

__Vous me déstabilisez. Je n'arrête pas de penser à vos mots depuis que j'ai lu votre mail. Vendre votre maison ? Si vous ____ressentez le besoin de tout recommencer, de passer à autre chose, c'est peut-être la solution.__

__Après ma dernière rupture, j'ai déménagé____ d'un appartement immense____ à ma petite maison en bord de mer. ____Ici, tout est différent, e____t ça m'a permis de tourner la page complètement, alors je ne peux que vous le suggérer.__

__Si vous voulez me parler d'elle, de votre histoire… je peux tout entendre (lire, pour le coup)__

__Je ne sais que vous dire sur moi. ____J'aime lire. Je vous un culte à Jane Aust____e____n, et à la romance d'une manière générale. Je connais chaque épisode de Games of Throne____s____ par cœur. (comme beaucoup, non?) J'habite une petite maison qui donne sur la plage… Je passe des heures assise sur le sable à lire. Nous avons la chance de vivre dans une ville où il fait (presque) toujours beau… j'aime savoir que je suis libre d'en profiter quand je le désire. __

__J'ai du mal à me lier à beaucoup de monde. J'ai toujours eu l'impression d'être… différente. ____Je crois que j'ai un problème avec les valeurs. J'aime le respect, ____la loyauté____ et la galanterie, et, aux vues des rencontres que j'ai pu faire dans ma vie, j'ai parfois la sensation que ça ____a____ disparut. Est-ce le cas ? Ma mère dit que je suis trop exigeante. Le suis-je ? Je pense surtout que je sais ce que je ne veux plus… __

__J'aimerais être importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Vous voyez ? Vraiment, vraiment importante.__

__Et vous ? Dites moi des choses sur vous. ____Quel genre d'homme êtes-vous ?__

__Ma question est sûrement un peu maladroite. J'aimerais savoir si, ce qui ressort de vous lors des interviews est vrai, ____si ce qu'on dit à votre propos se révèle être réel.__

__J'espère que demain, vous irez mieux. __

__Isabella.__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 20/10 à : 13:15

_Objet : __Je ne vous chercherai pas._

__Isabella, __

__Soyons d'accord, mon but n'est pas de vous effrayer, ou de vous faire fuir… et encore moins de vous faire penser que je ne suis qu'un psychopathe qui regarderait sur internet tout ce qu'il peut bien trouver sur vous. Alors, je ne chercherai rien vous concernant. Et, surtout, je ne vous forcerai pas à me rencontrer. (Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je dis une chose pareille)__

__Plus j__e vous lis, et plus vous m'intriguez. Je ne crois pas le moins du monde que vous êtes ordinaire. __Vous êtes une femme surprenante. __Je n'ai jamais eu à supplier quelqu'un pour le rencontrer, et encore moins depuis que je suis connu. Mais vous… vous me troublez. Je crois que j'aimerais voir qui se cache derrière son ordinateur, ou son téléphone, qui est donc cette personne qui arrive à me faire sourire sans même que nous nous soyons parlé… pour de vrai. __

__Je ne sais que vous dire sur cette femme qui était la mienne jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps. Nous nous sommes connus très jeunes. Elle m'a accompagné lors de toute cette a__scension__ troublante qu'est la célébrité. Elle était là quand je n'étais personne. Elle était là quand ma carrière a explosée. Elle était là quand les producteurs ont commencés à dire que je valais de l'or. __

__Pendant un temps, j'ai pensé que cette vie lui convenait. Que ça lui suffisait. J'ai été beaucoup absent. Je pense savoir ce que vous allez dire : ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de faire ce qu'elle a fait. Je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. J'n'ai d'ailleurs aucune raison de lui en trouver. __

__Elle sort d'une famille de célébrités : son frère, ses parents producteurs… elle sait ce que tout ceci signifie, elle a grandit dedans.__

__M__ais m__a vie __personnelle__ est plus compliquée que ce que les gens pensent. L'argent n'arrange pas tout, j'ai même parfois la sensation que c'est tout le contraire. __

__Je ne sais pas vraiment quel homme je suis, j'ai du mal avec cette notion du « moi » avec tout ce que je peux lire et entendre sur ma personne. Je me demande souvent si l'image qu'on les gens de moi est celle qui représente qui je suis vraiment… Vous comprenez la nuance ? Ils me trouvent génial alors que je n'ai rien fait. Certaines filles me voient comme l'homme de leurs rêves, parfait, doux, lisse.__

__J'ai déjà reçu des demandes en mariage ! Je vous jure que c'est vrai.__

__Et aucune de ces personnes ne me connaît réellement.__

__Quand j'étais enfant, j'étais colérique. Un vrai colérique. J'ai compris bien plus tard la raison de toute cette colère et, finalement, ça s'est apaisé…__ Tout à une raison, n'est-ce pas ?__

__Mais je ne suis pas lisse. Pas du tout. Je dirige mon équipe comme je l'entends, je suis buté, __je suis ambitieux, __je suis parfois autoritaire, j'aime quand les choses filent droit, et je me lasse à une vitesse folle. J__e n'ai pas de demi mesure. J'aime ou je déteste.__

__Tout ceci ne dresse pas un portrait bien attrayant de ma personne… mais c'est qui je suis. Qui je suis réellement. __

__J'ai contacté un agent immobilier pour vendre la maison. Il doit passer dans la semaine. Je ne sais finalement __pas __si je vais rester dans les hauteurs de L.A. Je crois que j'aimerais vivre au bord du sable, moi aussi. La vue que vous avez de votre maison doit-être grandiose. C'est un spectacle dont on ne peut se lasser, n'est __ce __pas ?__

__Que lisez-vous en ce moment ? J'ai un faible pour les biographies, et les auto-biographie. Je trouve que l'on découvre, ou re-découvre la personne d'une manière très intime et singulière.__

__Aujourd'hui, je veux aller de l'avant. Je veux vivre ce beau chemin que m'a prédit une inconnue dans une lettre il y a quelques mois… D'une manière ou d'une autre, désormais, vous en faites partie. __

__P.S. : Ce mail est le plus long, __désormais,__ non ? __

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/10 à : 01:34

_Objet : __shotssssssssssss_

__J'____ai ____probablement trop bu.____ Ce mail sera sûrement le dernier puisque je vais certainement m'enterrer vivante morte de honte quand je vais me relire demain matin. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie de vous parler.__

__J'ai pas répondu à votre mail. Je sais. Je suis une piètre amie. Tout est trop… trop. Vous voyez ?__

__C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie ce soir, elle m'a traîné dans un monstrueux bar dans L.A. je serais incapable de vous dire lequel c'est tellement le rhum qu'ils y vendent est affreusement tentant. __

__J'aimerais que vous soyez là. C'est idiot, non ?__

__Savez-vous que votre inconnue-qui-fait-partie-du-chemin-et-surprenante meurt d'envie de vous rencontrer et de ne jamais le faire en même temps ? __

__Lourd paradoxe.__

__J'aimerais vous dire que ma vie ne tourne pas autour de nos mails mais c'e__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/10 à : 01:38

_Objet : __(re)__shotssssssssssss_

__Mon mail s'est envoyé seul alors que je voulais l'effacer. Le peu de conscience qu'il me reste vous demande de me pardonner ces mails affreusement gênants.__

__Oubliez-moi.__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/10 à : 02:07

_Objet : __(re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Rosalie vient de disparaître avec son super Action-Man. __

__Saviez-vous qu'ils en ont arrêtés la production en 2008, d'ailleurs ?__

__Si vous connaissez un taxi qui voudra bien s'arrêter je prends __

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 23/10 à : 02:13

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Où êtes-vous ? Je peux venir vous chercher.__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/10 à : 02:22

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Je suis dans le taxi qui va me ramener gentiment chez moi. Je crois qu'il a eu pitié. Il ne pleut jamais à L.A. sauf lorsque je sors et que Rosalie me laisse tomber pour un beau brun. __

__P.S. : je suis saoule, mais pas assez pour vous rencontrer maintenant tout de suite, là. Je dirais certainement des choses vraiment pas intelligentes, et je vomirais probablement sur vos chaussures hors de prix.__

__P.P.S : le monsieur du taxi ressemble au moustachu que vous aviez décrit dans vos mails. Dites moi que ça n'est pas vous.__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 23/10 à : 02:25

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re) (re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Non, ça n'est pas moi. Je crois que j'aurai aimé, pourtant. Dites moi que vous êtes arrivée chez vous saine et sauve. __

__P.P.S. : mes chaussures ne sont jamais hors de prix.__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/10 à : 02:34

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re) (re) (re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Saine et sauve je ne sais pas. Mais je crois que je suis entière. __

__Ah non, ma fierté est resté____e____ dans ce bar. __

__Est-ce réellement vous ?__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 23/10 à : 02:41

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re) (re) (re) (re) (re) (re) __shotssssssssssss_

__Cette série de mails n'en finit pas. __

__J'aime à savoir que lorsque vous avez trop bu désormais c'est à ma personne que vous pensez. C'est égoïste non ? Oui, je crois que ça l'est. J'aurais aimé être avec vous. Ma soirée n'a pas été des plus agréables. J'espère que vous vous êtes amusée.__

__Peut-être que je vais m'occuper ____cette nuit en essayant ____de vous trouver grâce à votre adresse IP pour vous emmener du doliprane pour demain… __

__Passez une douce nuit, __

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 27/10 à : 00:42

_Objet : __Doliprane._

__Edward, __

__Il fait nuit et j'ose enfin vous écrire. __

__Votre doliprane aurait été le bienvenu… ____vraiment. Faire la fête quand on a 27 ans… j'ai mis deux jours à m'en remettre.__

__Je ne sais pas si il existe un médicament anti-honte… si c'est la cas, je vais m'en procurer 10 cartons. __

__Je suis absolument désolée… pour tout. Je vais peut-être mourir de honte et me terrer chez moi jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.__

__J'espère que vous allez bien.__

__Bella__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 02/11 à : 03:26

_Objet : __(re) Doliprane._

__Edward, __

__Plusieurs jours sans mails de votre part… ____tout va bien ?__

__C'est idiot, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir vous lire, maintenant.__

__J'espère simplement que vous n'êtes pas fâché. Votre silence me perturbe. Je suis peut-être plus attaché à nos échanges que ce que je pensais. Vous vous souvenez des dix cartons contenant les comprimés anti-honte ? J'en ai sûrement encore besoin.__

__Je ne veux pas être ____insistante.__

__J'espère simplement que vous allez bien. __

__Bella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 10/11 à : 02:25

_Objet : __Silence._

__Isabella, __

__Pardonnez mon silence. __

__J'ai dû faire face à pas mal d'imprévus, et je n'ai eu le temps de rien, ni plus de moyen de vous contacter. __

__Ça a été pas mal compliqué mais, je pense pouvoir dire que c'est arrangé, désormais.__

__Je n'ai pas fait les recherches ____pour trouver votre adresse____… ____sinon, ____v____ous auriez reçu des dizaines de fleurs ce matin pour me faire pardonner ma maladresse et mon silence… et peut-être que je serais venu me cacher chez vous, quelques temps. J'ai la sensation que ma vie m'échappe totalement par moment. __

__J'espère que vous, vous allez bien. __

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 11/11 à : 12:32

_Objet : __(re) __Silence._

__Edward, __

__Je suis heureuse de vous lire à nouveau. Peut-être plus que ce que je ne pourrais l'avouer. __

__Parlez-moi, si vous en ressentez le besoin. __

__N'oubliez____ pas____ que quelque part au bord de la plage vous avez quelqu'un sur qui vous pouvez compter. __

__Bella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 12/11 à : 02:47

_O__bjet : (re) (re) __Silence._

__Isabella,__

__Merci pour la photo de ____la vue de ____votre terrasse… C'est sublime. J'aimerais y être avec vous. C'est étrange de vous dire ça ? __

__Je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose me concernant… bientôt, peut-être. Croyez moi : j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le faire. Mais je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas. __

__J'espère que vous allez bien.__

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 12/11 à : 20:14

_Objet : __(re) __(re) (re) __Silence._

__Edward,__

__Ma terrasse n'est pas très grande, mais je pense qu'elle aurait largement la capacité de nous accueillir tous les deux. J'y ai déjà une petite table, et deux transats. Je crois qu'il ne manque plus que vous.__

__J'espère que rien de grave ne vous arrive. Je vous sens tourmenté… __

__Je pense à vous, __

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 13/11 à : 21:17

_O__bjet : __les transats._

__Isabella, __

__J'avoue que je suis tout à fait intéressé par ces deux transats dont vous avez parlé lors de votre dernier mail… __

__Je vais bien. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ma vie n'est pas toujours la plus simple. Peut-être, que le jour où vous accepterez de me rencontrer, je vous en parlerais. Pour le moment, je dois garder le silence pour ne pas que les choses s'enveniment. ____Mais nous vous en tracassez pas… vraiment, il n'y à pas de quoi.__

__Parlez-moi de vous, ____de ceux qui partagent____ votre vie, de vos habitudes.__

__Je pense à vous, moi aussi. __

__Edwar____d__

* * *

C_a sera tout pour ce soir ! _

_J'attends vos réactions, vos hypothèses avec impatience. _

_J'avoue avoir déjà hâte de vous publier la suite :P_

_A très vite,_

_Je vous embrasse._

_Tied._


	4. Mails 3

_Hello mes petites cuillères !_

_Oui je sais : on n'est pas vendredi... mais j'avais envie de publier et le chapitre était prêt, alors... pourquoi attendre ?_

_Merci pour vos mots et vos réactions. Cette histoire vous plait beaucoup, et j'avoue que je l'aime particulièrement._

_Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve en bas… _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

« L'émotion doit se vivre… elle n'a pas toujours besoin de mots »

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 14/11 à : 02:22

Objet : Transats_._

__Edward,__

__Que vous dire de plus que tout ce que vous savez déjà ? __

__Je vis seule, ou presque : ____J'ai un chat, qui part des bizarres circonstances me ressemble. Il était dans la maison que je l'ai achetée. Il était là, seul et l'air absolument triste. On s'est adopté mutuellement. Il ne me lâche plus, et je l'adore. Il est un peu… sauvage. Mais il est toujours en demande d'affection avec moi. Il n'a ____confiance qu'en très peu de personnes____ depuis que je l'ai adopté ____(moi et ma meilleure amie, globalement) __

__Je ne sais pas ce qu'il à vécu mais je pense qu'il a souffert.____ Ça doit être le cas de tout le monde finalement… non ?__

__Ma meilleure amie en est tombé totalement amoureuse. ____Vraiment !____ Elle lui a même créer une page Instagram où elle poste des photos de lui aussi souvent que nous nous voyions (c'est à dire presque tous le ____temps____) ____Ils s'adorent tous les deux. ____Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela tient presque du culte… je devrais peut-être m'en inquiéter ? Elle lui a même créer un hashtag. #gribouillepourlavie__

__Suis-je réellement en train de vous parler de mon chat ?__

__Ma famille (mes parents) habitent encore dans le comté de Washington. J'aimerais pouvoir les voir plus souvent, mais la distance… vous savez ce que c'est. Pour autant… cette distante est parfois un bien, ma mère à une tendance maladive à mettre son nez partout. Et elle rêve de me caser avec le fils de sa meilleure amie, Paul. Il est… je n'ose pas l'écrire. Disons qu'il ne correspond pas à ce que l'amour m'inspire. (C'est un goujat fini, et il enchaîne les filles plus vite que j'enchaîne mes tasses de thé… et croyez moi, il y a du niveau)__

__Ici, j'ai Rose. Nous avons grandit ensemble. Elle habitait dans le même petit village que moi, nous avons été au même lycée et nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittées. On s'est installé____e____s ensemble à L.A. quand nous sommes arrivé____e____s. C'était une période très… divertissante. Vivre avec sa meilleure amie croqueuse d'hommes est une mauvaise idée.__

__Pour autant, elle est une amie exemplaire. C'est, je pense, la personne la plus loyale que je connaisse. Il se créer quelque chose de très spécial quand on grandit avec quelqu'un comme ça. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle… pour moi, c'est inimaginable. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu sans sa présence et son soutien… ce qui à créer la confusion quelques fois chez mon père : « mais, tu es sûre que vous êtes simplement amie ? » __

__Mon père… Il ne comprends toujours pas que nous pouvons dormir ensemble (oui, même encore aujourd'hui) sans coucher ensemble. Est-ce un truc de garçon ? __

__Quelque chose me chagrine vous concernant. J'aimerais vous en parlez mais je ne sais pas comment je pourrais dire les choses sans être pénible. V____ous n'avez aucun compte à me rendre.__

__Concernant les transats et toutes ces choses que vous ne pouvez me dire… faut-il réellement nous rencontrer pour ____que vous puissiez ____en parler ?__

__J'espère que vous arrivez à vous reposez sans trop penser.__

__Isabella.__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 16/11 à : 19:39

Objet : Gribouille comme meilleur ami ?

__Isabella,__

__J'aurai aimé vous répondre plus tôt, mais la journée d'hier à été remplie d'interviews et, pour tout vous dire, le soir venu je ne savais même plus comment je ____m'appelais.____ Peut-être que cette promo va finir par me tuer complètement.__

__Votre mail m'a fait rire. Ça fait du bien. __

__Ce Paul n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de fait pour vous, effectivement…__

__Et vos parents sont juste… des parents. __

__Quand Tanya est… quand il est arrivé ce qu'il est arrivé, ma mère à débarqué d'Italie sans prévenir, simplement pour pouvoir me cuisiner de bons petits plats et refaire mon lit (vraiment)__

__Je crois qu'elle s'inquiète un peu trop… mais n'est-ce pas le cas de toutes les ____mères____ ?__

__Votre meilleure amie à l'air d'être clairement quelqu'un de déranger. Mais j'apprécie cette légèreté.__

__J'ai un petit groupe d'amis qui me suit depuis l'adolescence. J'ai un lien avec eux, très particulier, bien qu'on ne se voit que deux fois par an… chacun de nous à sa carrière respectives, sa propre vie… ça n'est pas toujours facile de nous trouver du temps, mais je crois qu'on s'en sort plutôt pas mal. Souvent, je me dis que j'ai eu de la chance que la célébrité ne m'ait pas éloigné d'eux.__

__Gribouille à l'air… drôle. Son oreille à moitié cassé tient d'un accident ?__

__Pourquoi me rencontrer vous fait aussi peur ? Je ne crois pas me tromper quand je dis qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dès nos premiers échanges… non ?__

__Faites disparaître l'image de star qui me colle à la peau et ne pensez qu'à moi. L'homme qui se cache derrière la célébrité. Je n'ai rien de très particulier. J'ai eu de la chance, c'est tombé sur moi, c'est tout.__

P.P.S.: Une petite voix me souffle que je ne serais jamais déçu par quoi que ce soit, vous concernant.

__Parlez moi.__

__Edward.__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 18/11 à : 10:55

Objet : Instagram ?

__Je ne vous avouerai jamais que mon cœur s'est arrêté en lisant votre mail.__

__Vous avez été voir l'Instagram de mon chat ? Vraiment ? __

__Je vais tuer Rosalie.__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 19/11 à : 16:01

Objet : Instagram.

__Gribouille est très mignon. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte. Et ne tue____z ____pas Rosalie, je n'aimerais pas être responsable d'un meurtre.__

__Ça n'a pas été difficile de vous trouver… le hashtag #gribouillepourlavie n'est pas très utilisé.__

__Vous n'avez pas répondu à mes questions.__

__P.S. : Photo du 08/09 : Très joli couché de soleil. La lumière sur votre profil est magnifique.__

_Edward_

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 19/11 à : 20:22

Objet : Instagram...

__Il fait nuit maintenant.__

__Je rêve, c'est ça ? Vous devez être une sorte de… de songe un peu particulier.__

__Je vais essayer d'ignorer vos derniers mots pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes ou ne pas faire une crise d'hystérie.__

__Maintenant que vous connaissez mon chat, et ____le profil qu'à mon visage____, j'ai l'impression que c'est d'autant plus… réel ? Pas vous ?__

__Pour être honnête, ça m'effraie un peu.__

__Donnez-moi une preuve que vous êtes bien… vous. Une seule.__

__Je vous crois. Je veux vous faire confiance, je veux croire à votre… sincérité. Mais avec internet, on peut se tromper lourdement. Je m'en remettrai si vous n'êtes pas celui que vous prétendez être… ou peut-être pas, mais peu importe. Ça sera mon problème. Mais j'ai besoin d'être sûre, vous comprenez ? Une bonne fois pour toute.__

__Le couché de soleil de ce soir ____sur Bronson ____n'était pas mal non plus.____ Je crois que j'aurai aimé tomber sur vous, par hasard. Peut-être que cela simplifierai toutes ces choses dans ma tête.__

__Passez un belle soirée.__

__B____ella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 20/11 à : 16:36

Objet : Dimanche, 20h.

__Je donne une interview d____imanche____ à 20h, en direct, sur le journal à la télévision.__

__Si vous pouvez le regarder…__

__L'animatrice va obligatoirement me demander si je vais bien après « tout ça »__

__Je dirais que je vais bien. Je dirais que rien n'arrive par hasard.__

__Peut-être qu'alors, après ça… vous croirez en la réalité de nos échanges… et que vous accepterez de me rencontrer… ____un jour. ____Bientôt. ____Quand vous serez prête.__

__Edward__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 20/11 à : 20:40

Objet : Demain, 20h (2)

__Je serais à une réception privée pour la ____promotion de___ Shallow ___samedi____ prochain. Je peux inviter quelqu'un, si je le veux. J'aimerais que vous acceptiez de venir.__

__Réfléchissez-y. Vraiment.__

__Edwar____d____  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/11 à : 23:18

Objet : Réalité.

__Edward, __

__Pardonnez mon silence.__

__Votre interview de dimanche… merci. J'avoue avoir, encore, du mal à y croire. __

__Donc… c'est bien vous ? __

__Je ne parle pas à la star, celle qui parle production, plan de vue, tapis rouge et paillettes. Celle qui sourit et parle à ses fans qui hurlent et pleurent… (je n'ai jamais bien compris ____non plus____ pourquoi les hurlements, d'ailleurs) __

__Je vous parle à vous… vous, seulement. L'homme derrière les lunettes de soleil et la casquette qui le cache en sortant de l'aéroport (désolée… je suis tombée sur les photos en salle de pause ce matin, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire)__

__Je crois que ceci est la meilleure raison pour que je ne vienne pas à votre soirée… j'en suis désolée mais je pense que ça n'est pas une bonne idée. __

__Votre invitation est… absolument merveilleuse. Et tellement adorable. Mais, vraiment Edward, je n'ai pas ma place dans votre monde… c'est le votre. Je ne veux pas… vous perdre. Je ne veux pas perdre cette… correspondance, cette communication avec vous. Et je sais pertinemment que si je viens… tout changera. Parce que, le fait de se parler sans se voir, le fait de se livrer ainsi est… simple. Je n'ai pas à taire mes sentiments, à taire ce que je ressens pour toute cette histoire parce que je suis protéger par mon écran. Je sais que je suis une parenthèse dans votre vie, qui vous fait sourire, vous fait du bien. Mais cette parenthèse se fermera à l'instant où nous passerons à la réalité… Je ne suis pas prête à perdre votre amitié. J'aime ce que l'on partage ici, et maintenant. __

__Parce que ça me fait du bien, à moi aussi… __

__J'aimerais que cela soit suffisant. __

__Bella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 23/11 à : 23:31

Objet : (re) Réalité.

__Isabella, __

__Ne croyez-vous pas que tout ce que vous ressentez par rapport à notre correspondance depuis votre lettre n'est-il pas, au contraire, la meilleure raison pour nous rencontrer ? __

__Je ne vous oblige à rien. Je voudrais juste passer un moment avec vous. Mais si vraiment vous ne le voulez pas… je comprendrais.__

__Ce que nous partageons est rare et précieux. J'aime à me dire que j'ai, quelque part à L.A, une amie comme vous. __

__Je vous envoie ci-joint l'invitation pour la soirée… si jamais vous changez d'avis. Je serais véritablement heureux de pouvoir discuter de Gribouille avec vous. En vrai. __

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 24/11 à : 02:49

Objet : Une autre réalité.

__Edward, __

__Je ne sais comment vous remercier. __

_J___e n'ai pas pris de décision concernant demain soir...__

__Je n'y arrive pas, pour tout vous dire. Une partie de moi à irrévocablement envie de venir. L'autre partie est terrorisée et pense que ça n'est pas une bonne idée.__

__Vous êtes important pour moi. Vraiment. __

__PS : comment doit-on s'habiller à ce genre de réception ? __

__Bella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 24/11 à : 03:02

Objet : Dressing 2.0

__Isabella, __

__Vous n'avez pas à vous torturez. Vous serez là, invitée en temps qu'amie. ____S____i vous voulez venir accompagnée, vous le pouvez. Demandez à Rosalie, ou à votre petit-ami. __

__Concernant votre tenue (vous ne voulez pas venir mais vous me demandez comment vous devez vous habiller ?) je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour vous conseiller. Comme vous avez dû le voir ____sur les invitations____, cela se passe au BelAir. Je pense que smoking, robes et tailleur seront de rigueur. Voulez-vous que je vous mette en relation avec ma styliste ? Elle pourrait vous aider. Dites-moi. __

__Vous êtes importante aussi. Vraiment.__

__Edward__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 25/11 à : 07:43

Objet : Dressing 2.0

__Edward, __

__Merci pour votre styliste mais je pense pouvoir me débrouiller seule, si j____amais j____e viens.__

__J'avoue que ma question n'était pas des plus… logique.__

__Le BelAir… je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, mais tout le monde dit que c'est certainement le plus bel hôtel de la ville. Je n'ai aucun doute : tout sera parfait. __

__Je pense à vous. __

__P.S. : pas de petit-ami digne de ce nom, et Rose sera hystérique si je lui propose. Je doute que cela soit l'idéal...__

__Bella__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 25/11 à : 16:36

Objet : Ce soir

__Edward, __

__J'imagine que vous devez déjà être en train de vous préparer pour la soirée de ce soir. Allez-vous faire un discours ? Vous n'êtes pas trop stressé ? Combien de personnes vont venir ?__

__J'ai parlé à Rosalie… de tout ça. De "nous" __

__Elle a eu du mal à y croire. Mais, finalement, je pense qu'elle à compris, et elle m'a promis de ne jamais, jamais en parler. Rosalie est la personne la plus fiable de la Terre entière. Lui dire m'a fait du bien… et cela à rendu réel… ____absolument ____tout. Moi, vous, nos discussions et le reste.__

__J'ai longuement réfléchi. Je ne viendrais pas ce soir. Votre invitation m'a énormément touchée… mais c'est trop tôt, je crois. __

__Je m'excuses d'avance. Peut-être que, dans une autre réalité, j'aurais osé. __

__J'espère que vous passerez une belle soirée, entouré de vos amis, collègues ____et ____équipe. __

__Edward,____ vos parents ont raison… ____vous méritez cela. Vraiment.__

__Je vous embrasse, __

__Bella__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 25/11 à : 17:31

Objet : (re) Ce soir

__Isabella, __

__Vous avez osé m'écrire une lettre alors que les chances pour que je vous lise étaient minces. __

__Vous avez osé répondre à mon mail, à 4h du matin, alors que vous ne saviez pas si c'était réellement… moi. __

__Vous avez osé croire en moi, en mes mots, en tout ce qui fait, qu'aujourd'hui, nous en sommes là.__

__Vous avez osé me parler de vous, de votre famille, de vos amis.__

__Vous avez osé me dire avec franchise ce que vous pensiez de mon monde, de ma vie. __

__Laissez moi le droit de vous montrer que, parfois, mon monde est beau… __

__Je ne peux croire que vous n'allez rien os____er____ de plus.__

__Vous le sentez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Cette chose entre nous. Cette chose à travers nos mots. Celle qui me pousse, ce soir, à vous le demande____r____ une dernière fois : Osez. Venez. __

__Je vous ai dit il y quelques temps que je ne supplierai jamais personne pour une rencontre mais pour vous… je crois que je suis prêt à le faire.__

__Vous, la femme derrière son écran qui ____à ____bouleversé ma vie. ____Vous, v____os mots, vos mails____ quotidien depuis bientôt ____deux____ mois____… Je n'attends rien de vous. Je voudrais seulement vous voir sourire, en vrai, et pas que sur cette photo où je vous vois de profil avec Gribouille ____dans les bras sur cette plage____.__

__Vos mots, parmi des milliers. Vous vous souvenez ? Rien n'arrive par hasard.__

__Venez. __

__Edward  
__

* * *

_Bah oui ! Venez ! _

_J'ai hâte de vous lire. _

_A très vite, _

_Tied._


	5. Mails 4

_Hello mes petites cuillières ! J'espère que vous allez toutes bien ! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre (très) attendu ! Vous m'avez mis la pression :'D_

_Merci à vous pour vos mots merveilleux et pour toutes vos idées qui m'aident et m'inspirent aussi parfois!_

_Merci à Lia qui a prit le temps de laisser des gentils commentaires à chaque chapitre :) J'espère que la suite va autant te plaire :) _

_On se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

« Du plus beau rêve à la plus grande peur,  
il y a des choses que l'on ressent bien avant de les vivre.  
L'âme et le cœur se préparent souvent à leur destin,  
là où la raison ne décide rien »

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 25/11 à : 21:37

_Objet : __(re) (re) Ce soir_

__Edward, __

__Vous serez peut-être déçu de ne pas me voir à votre réception… Je n'ai pas de doute quant à la soirée merveilleuse que vous passerez. ____Tout doit être parfait, et tout le monde doit s'amuser, à cette heure-ci.__

__Vous ne vous trompez pas… il se passe quelque chose. Je l'ai senti dès vos premiers mots… mais je crois que ça a été bien avant ça, même. __

__Nous ne sommes pas du même monde. Je ne dis pas que je ne veux vraiment pas voir le votre. Je dis qu'il me faut plus de temps. Je ne me sens pas prête à être vue réellement par vous. Je n'ai rien à cacher, je vous assure, mais le fait de me dire que je pourrais venir là, maintenant, et vous rencontrer… non, définitivement, mon cerveau n'a pas encore réussit à assimiler la chose.__

__J'ai une vie très ancrée dans la réalité et vous… vous êtes vous.__

__J'aime ce que nous vivons à travers nos mots, je suis protégée, tout en étant, paradoxalement, très exposée mais cette… ____histoire____ me fait du bien. Notre complicité me fait du bien. J'espère qu'à vous aussi. J'aime vous parler. J'aime ce que vous m'apportez. J'espère vous apportez quelque chose, moi aussi, aussi minime puisse être ce sentiment.__

__Je vous souhaite de passer une merveilleuse fin de soirée. Amusez-vous.__

__P.S : je ne dis pas jamais. Simplement pas ce soir, pas maintenant.__

__J'espère de tout mon cœur que vous comprendrez et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.__

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 25/11 à : 22:08

_Objet : __Je ne renonce pas_

__Isabella, __

__J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment surpris de votre absence. Je savais, au fond de moi, que vous n'oseriez pas… ____pas tout de suite.__

__Ma réalité n'est pas la votre, et inversement. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir d'avoir… peur ? Je crois que j'ai peur, moi aussi. ____C'est idiot de vous dire ça ?__

__Mais j'ai confiance ____en vous____… je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ____suis intimement persuadé ____que vous ne me décevrez jamais. __

__Mon agent m'a annoncé une nouvelle réception, samedi prochain, et une dernière, pour clôturer cette promotion après les fêtes, j'ai hâte d'y être, j'ai hâte d'arrêter ces interviews qui me fatiguent toujours de manières affreuses, ____j'ai hâte, surtout qu'on arrête de me poser des questions sur ma rupture avec Tanya… __

__Elle est venue ce soir, elle a fait une apparition plutôt remarquée… peut-être que vous verrez des photos bientôt, alors que je préfère vous prévenir. Et vous dire que ça n'était pas de mon initiative de l'invitée, vous vous en doutez. Elle n'est pas resté longtemps, mais la voir… ça ne me fait plus ressentir la même chose, maintenant. Je crois que je m'en détache. Est-ce possible de ne plus rien ressentir pour quelqu'un qui a toujours compté ? Ou comptera-t-elle toujours, d'une certaine manière ?__

__J'aimerais être avec vous, sur votre terrasse ou dans votre salon au moment où vous lisez ce mail. J'aimerais vous écouter parler, et savoir à quoi ressemble votre rire, connaître la couleur de vos yeux.__

__Vous avez bouleversé ma vie, Isabella. Peut-être est-ce trop tôt, trop vite… et peut-être que les coupes de champagne que j'ai bu ne m'aide pas à me taire… mais c'est vrai. __

__Vous êtes ____surprenante et ____merveilleuse. __

__Edward  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 25/11 à : 22:13

_Objet : __Ne renoncez pas._

__Edward, __

__Vos mots… voilà, que, maintenant, je commence à regretter de n'être pas venue. Mais je reste persuadée que je ne suis pas encore prête. J'espère l'être un jour… bientôt ? __

__Ne renoncez pas, s'il vous plaît. J'ai simplement besoin de temps, j'ai besoin de vous connaître… mieux. __

__J'aimerais pouvoir vous faire entrer dans ma vie, comme quelqu'un de tout à fait ordinaire, sans avoir peur de ce qu'il se passera… ensuite. __

__Vous n'êtes pas ordinaire. __

__Je ne parle pas du fait que vous soyez connu, célèbre et aimé. __

__Je parle juste de vous. L'homme qui sourit en me lisant dans le hall d'un aéroport. L'homme qui me fait sourire, rire et parfois rougir. __

__Mais cette partie de votre vie, qu'est la célébrité me terrifie. Que dirais-je aux journalistes qui finiront par me poser des questions ? Comment vais-je réagir quand les paparazzis nous suivront dans la rue alors que nous ____voudrons____ juste ____prendre ____un café ? __

__Peut-être, sûrement, qu'on peut s'y faire. Simplement… je ne suis pas prête, et je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter ____toute cette pression pour le moment.__

__Vous avez dit dans une interview que la partie sombre de la célébrité vous avait volé une partie de votre vie… c'est exactement ça, qui me fait peur.__

__Parlez moi de Tanya, si vous ne ressentez le besoin. Parfois, poser des mots libère. __

__Egoistemment, j'aimerais que vous soyez là, moi aussi.__

__Profitez de votre réception… mise à part l'irruption de Tanya, tout va bien ?__

__P.S. : mes yeux marrons sont absolument vide de tout intérêt.__

__Bella.  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 26/11 à : 00:28

_Objet : __Je ne laisse pas tomber facilement_

__Isabella,__

__Je viens de rentrer dans mon immense maison vide et je me demande ce que je fais encore ici. ____Je crois que je la déteste, maintenant.__

__Le champagne n'est pas la plus agréable des compagnies… il m'a déjà laissé tombé.__

__Pendant mon trajet, je n'ai pus m'empêcher de regarder à nouveau le compte que Rosalie à fait à Gribouille. Il y a cette photo, posté____e____ ce matin.____ J'y ait vu votre sourire, et il créé une certaine obsession. ____J'y pense sans cesse, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.__

__La soirée était… bien. Les invités semblaient contents. Et mon équipe aussi. Mais je me sens… vide. Je ne saurais l'expliquer.__

__Voir Tanya… j'ai la sensation que ça ne me fait plus rien.__

__Et ce sentiment me fait peur parce que, par moment… j'ai l'impression que je ne ressens plus rien. Rien du tout. Face ____à la foule, aux fans____, aux gens, à tout ce qui m'entoure.__

__Mais, il y a ____vous. Et ce sentiment d'être simplement bien, quand je vous écris. __

__Vous m'av____e____z demandé de vous parler d'elle. Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire, si ce n'est que je commence à ne plus lui en vouloir. Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Est-ce parce que, depuis le mois de juin, chaque chose qu'elle a dit ou fait m'a un peu plus déçu ? J'ai la sensation, parfois, que je ne l'aime plus… est-ce le cas ? ____Je ne suis plus en colère comme avant contre elle, tout commence à disparaître…__

__Je me demande si vous dormez, si vous lisez.__

__Je ne compte pas renoncer… je ne laisse pas tomber facilement… et j'aime avoir gain de cause.__

__Je vous l'ai dit : je suis têtu. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.__

__Je suis curieux… que faites-vous pour les fêtes ?__

__Passez une douce nuit, __

__Edward___  
_

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 02/12 à : 01:42

_Objet : __Débordements_

__Edward, __

__Pardonnez mon silence et mon absence. J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous écrire mais j'ai été absolument débordée par le boulot (mon patron est un monstre qui me fait vivre l'enfer) En plus de ça, j'ai eu un problème avec mon chauffe-eau qui est tombé en panne… j'ai du aller vivre chez Rosalie et ma vie personnelle s'est soudainement retrouvé au premier plan. __

__Et quand je dis « vie personnelle » je parle de nos mails et de la relation que nous entretenons… Rosalie à un avis très tranché sur la chose : elle m'a passé un savon quand je lui ai dit que j____e n'____ét____ais____ pas venue à votre soirée. Vraiment, j'ai eu le droit de me faire moucher ____comme si j'avais dix ans.__

__Je n'ai pas eu une seule minute à moi, Rosalie lisait derrière mon épaule dès que j'ouvrais mes mails. ____Elle____ dit que plus je vais reculer le moment où je vais vous rencontrer, plus ma peur sera importante… et plus cela sera difficile… qu'en pensez-vous ? ____Vous imaginez combien, pour elle, vivre avec moi ____(mais surtout) ____Gribouille quelques jours a été la plus belle période de sa vie.__

__J'espère que vous allez bien, vous m'avez manqué.__

__Vous m'avez dit dans votre dernier mail, que vous vous sentiez vide… je crois que vous êtes simplement un homme qui a eu le cœur brisé. Et parfois, il faut du temps, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Si, quand vous voyez Tanya vous ne ressentez plus de colère ou d'amour… c'est que votre peine de cœur guérit, je suppose. J'en serais presque soulagée pour vous. __

__Je vois des photos de vous, des articles tous les jours. La promo à l'air d'être un succès… vous devez être content. J'ai un peu l'impression ____d'être dans votre quotidien, de cette manière. Peut-être est-ce étrange de penser ça ?__

__Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez voir le compte de Gribouille… régulièrement. Je pensais que les réseaux sociaux n'était pas votre tasse de thé. __

__Avez-vous des nouvelles, pour la vente potentielle de votre maison ? Je pense que quand cela sera fait et que vous vivrez ailleurs, tout deviendra plus… facile. Vous pourrez alors vraiment passer à autre chose, j'imagine.__

__Je pars chez mes parents dans quinze jours, et j'ai hâte de les retrouver. Je vais passer Noël avec eux. Ça va me faire du bien, je crois que j'ai besoin d'avoir une pause dans ma vie… tout va tellement vite, et j'ai la sensation que parfois ma vie m'échappe un peu, à moi aussi. Et vous ? Que faites vous pour les fêtes ?__

__P.S. : j'aime savoir que vous ne voulez pas renoncer… ça prouve que tout ça veut vraiment dire quelque chose, pour vous aussi.__

__Je vous embrasse. __

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 07/12 à : 11:36

_Objet : __vacances_

__Isabella, __

__Merci d'avoir écrit, même en décalé, ce que je fais aussi, finalement. J'espère que tout est rentrée dans l'ordre de ____votre ____coté ? __

__Je vais bien, j'aurais aimé vous répondre plus vite, mais j'ai fait face une fois de plus à des imprévus trop nombreux pour moi.__

__Mes parents devaient venir chez moi pour les fêtes, j'ai finalement décidé d'aller chez eux. Je crois que vous aviez raison concernant les vacances… J'espère que ça me fera du bien ____de partir loin d'ici quelques temps____. __

__J'avoue que j'appréhende un peu Noël… ça sera le premier sans Tanya à mes cotés depuis mes 19 ans… et croyez moi, ça fait loin !__

__Je comprends Rosalie… est-ce bizarre de vous dire ça ?__

__Je trouve que les réseaux sociaux pourraient être intéressant____s____ s'ils étaient moins… intrusifs. Tout va tellement vite maintenant, tout le monde raconte sa vie ou la vie des autres et personne ne respecte personne… c'est ce qui me dérange. J'avoue que j'évite d'y aller et de chercher mon nom… parce que je crois que, si je le faisais, je n'oserais plus sortir de chez moi. Je préfère me tenir ____l____oin de toute cette frénésie… ____je suis peut-être un peu… vieux jeux, finalement.____ Concernant le compte de Gribouill____e,____ les photos de Rose me font rire. ____Et certaines, comme celle avec votre sourire en arrière plan, m'émerveillent totalement.__

__Ma maison est en vente depuis la semaine dernière, l'agent immobilier fait un bon boulot et m'a promis qu'elle sera vendue avant la fin du mois… je l'espère vraiment. J'ai envie de tourner la page définitivement sur toute cette histoire.__

__Concernant votre patron… souhaitez-vous que je lui envoie un mail de menaces pour qu'il vous laisse un peu… tranquille ? Je pourrais le faire si vous me le demandiez.__

__Est-ce normal d'avoir la sensation que vous me manquez ? __

__Je vous embrasse, moi aussi.__

__Edward  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 11/12 à : 23:55

_Objet : __Manque_

__Edward, __

__J'allais tomber de sommeil et j'ai pensé à vous… et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas eu le temps de vous répondre, à nouveau. A l'approche des fêtes mon patron est absolument exécrable. Sa femme et ses enfants ne veulent plus le voir depuis deux ans et les fêtes sont pour lui… difficiles, je crois.__

__Je suis son assistante depuis ____trois____ ans et parfois je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tenir si longtemps. J'aime à me dire qu'il a sûrement, derrière cette très (très) grosse carapace, un cœur. __

__Je suis en vacances à la fin de la semaine, j'ai si hâte. J'ai d'autant plus hâte de retrouver mes parents, leurs idées farfelues et le traditionnel repas de Noël. __

__Et je pense à vous, comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vos imprévus n'ont pas eu de conséquences pénible sur vous ou votre vie…__

__Je ne crois pas que cela soit idiot de dire que je vous manque parce que, je ressens la même chose. C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vois désormais plus mon quotidien sans vos mots, ____sans nos échanges.__

__Je souris toute seule : si ma mère savait que je discute avec vous depuis des semaines comme ça… elle n'y croirait pas, ou elle serait hystérique. Elle vous adore, elle vous suit depuis vos débuts et vous trouve extrêmement talentueux. (si elle savait que je vous dis ça, elle me tuerait)__

__Pour votre maison, avez-vous des nouvelles ? __

__En ce qui concerne les réseaux sociaux… je vous comprends. Pour les personnes aussi connues que vous, cela doit être délicat… et étourdissant. Je n'ai pas de compte personnel, je n'en désire pas. Partager m____on quotidien ainsi____ n'a, pour moi, pas grand intérêt. Mais j'imagine que si autant de gens le fait, c'est que cela doit être… ____enrichissant____, finalement, non ? ____Peut-être que ça leur apporte quelque chose.__

__Par moment, j'ai peur que nous nous perdions. J'ai peur de ne plus vous lire. ____J'ai peur que vous disparaissiez. ____Je sais que votre vie va très vite et que vous êtes très occupé… et je sais que ma vie n'est pas toujours la plus évidente en terme de temps pour moi mais… vraiment, je ne veux pas vous perdre. ____Je trouverai toujours le temps pour vous lire et échanger__ __avec vous.__

__Je pense à vous. __

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 16/12 à : 07:41

_Objet : __(re) manque_

__Isabella, __

__Vous devez être en vacances depuis hier soir, et je vous envie...__

__Je suis beaucoup trop occupé, je participe à des interviews, des meetings,____ des shows,____ des soirées privées… est-ce bizarre de vous dire, qu'à chaque fois, je scrute la salle en espérant vous apercevoir ? __

__Mais vous n'êtes pas là… cette constatation me rends morose et me fait sourire à la fois. ____Je veux vous voir, vous rencontrez. ____Personne n'a jamais autant retenue mon attention que vous. Personne n'a jamais suscité autant d'envie chez moi que celle ____que ____de vous voir sourire ____et ____de vous entendre rire, pour de vrai. Ça____ sera où vous voulez, quand vous voule____z, je vous laisse choisir.__

__La maison est vendue, enfin. Tanya n'a toujours pas signé les papiers du divorce, mais tout m'appartiendra très bientôt. Et j'ai si hâte que tout ça soit derrière moi, que je puisse poursuivre ce beau chemin que mon inconnue m'a promis il y a plusieurs mois maintenant…__

__Etes-vous déjà chez vos parents ?__

__Je retrouve les miens mardi. J'ai hâte d'être loin d'ici, et de retrouver l'ambiance du petit village d'Italie que j____e trouve si particulière et que j'affectionne plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru.__

__Une chose est certaine, je ne suis pas prêt d'arrêter de vous écrire, moi non plus. Et, moi non plus, je ne veux pas perdre cette chose entre nous… jamais. __

__Edward  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 16/12 à 16:13

_Objet : __(re) (re) ma__nque_

__Edward, __

__Je suis heureuse de vous lire. Je viens d'arriver chez mes parents et me retrouver dans ma chambre d'adolescente qui n'a, absolument, pas changé d'un pouce est un peu étrange… je me rends compte alors à quel point, moi, j'ai changé. Et je crois que ça à du bon… après tout, ça m'a mené à vous. __

__Je doute que l'adolescente timide et mal dans sa peau que j'étais aurait osé vous écrire… ou ne serait-ce qu'imaginez le faire. __

__Ma mère est excitée comme une puce et mon père est… fasciné, je crois, de voir qu'année après année, elle ne se lasse jamais de faire de notre maison certainement la propriété la plus décorée de l'état.__

__Je suis ____contente____ que votre maison soit vendue… c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Votre chemin sera beau, ça, j'en suis plus que convainque. __

__Il neige ici, la forêt à coté de chez mes parents se pare de blanc, et c'est un spectacle dont je ne pourrait jamais me lasser. __

__J'aimerais que vous soyez là, pou____r pouvoir voir ce que je vois ce soir, et regarder cette neige tomber ____avec moi.__

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 19/12 à : 00:13

_Objet : __regarder la neige ensemble_

__Isabella, __

__Je suis arrivé chez mes parents ce matin et, ici, une chose est sûre, pas de neige… Mais j'aimerais beaucoup en regarder tomber avec vous… un jour, peut-être.__

__Vos confidences sur votre mère me font sourire. Elle pourrait s'entendre à merveille avec la mienne, qui décore la maison chaque année avec passion, alors qu'ici, il fait encore 25 degrés l'après-midi.__

__Demain, nous irons passez la journée entres ____les ____petites îles pas loin d'ici sur le bateau de mon père. Passez Noël ici avec cette chaleur et ce temps est un peu étrange mais c'est, finalement, ce qu'il me fallait je crois. ____Je me sens bien.__

__Et vous ? Racontez moi. Qu'on prévus vos parents pour le réveillon ?__

__Je vous embrasse, et je crois même que j'aimerais vous enlace____r____.__

__Edward  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 23/12 à 08:17

_Objet : __Noël sous le soleil ?_

__Edward, __

__Autant j'adore la neige, d'autant plus à Noël, autant passez les fêtes sous le soleil d'Italie… je vous envie totalement ! J'adorerais passe____r____ Noël perdu____e____ quelque part ____dans ____un bateau sur la méditerranée entre deux îles paradisiaques. __

__Ici, c'est l'effervescence. Si j'avais encore un doute : ma mère est folle. Complètement, totalement folle. Mon père me regarde de son canapé depuis que je suis levée ____avec un air de cocker____, et ma mère tourbillonne autour de nous sans cesse en fredonnant Jingle bells. __

__Je suis déjà épuisée alors que je viens juste de me lever… demain, et les jours à venir, cela sera pire.__

__Demain, mon oncle et ma tante seront là, et ils seront certainement ravis de savoir que, cette année encore, je ne suis ____ni casée,____ ni mariée, ni mère. Quel comble quand on s'approche dangereusement de la trentaine, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne leur dis jamais rien, même si ça me rends folle de les entendre parler de ma vie comme si je n'étais jamais là. Ma grand-mère sera sûrement trop saoule avant la fin de l'entrée et mon cousin ne quittera certainement pas son téléphone des yeux… comme tous les ans depuis toujours. ____Heureusement, Rosalie et ses parents se joignent à nous pour le repas. Elle est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une sœur, et, depuis toujours, nous fêtons Noël tous ensemble… c'est mon lot de consolation.____ Tout cela vous dresse un portrait sûrement peu enviable de ma famille mais… malgré tout, je les aimes. __

__J'aimerais parler de vous à ma mère, à quelqu'un mais… je me l'interdis. Vous êtes mon secret, je crois. Sûrement le plus précieux d'entre tous. __

__Si je le pouvais, je vous enlacerai aussi.__

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 24/12 à : 15:17

_Objet : __It's chrismas time !_

__Isabella, __

__Nous ne fêtons pas Noël au milieu de la méditerranée (malheureusement) mais, bien autour d'une dinde… sur la terrasse, avec le couché du soleil et du bon vin (je trouve que les vins italiens ont quelque chose de fabuleux) Je déguste mon verre en vous imaginant, chez vous, avec vos proches, sous la neige qui tombe au-delà de vos fenêtres. Pour nous, ça sera en petit comité. Mes parents, leurs meilleurs amis et leurs filles. __

__J'ai parlé de vous à ma mère… je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi, mais cela m'a fait du bien. Elle m'a, elle aussi, dit quelque chose que vous m'avez déjà dit par le passé : rien n'arrive par hasard.__

__J'y croi____s____ vraiment.__

__Ici, tout me semble différent. Tout est beaucoup plus calme, beaucoup plus réel… j'ai parfois la sensation de perdre pieds avec la normalité mais ici, je me reconnecte à qui je suis vraiment, et ça fait du bien.__

__Nous sommes plus éloignés ____physiquement____ ces derniers jours ____que nous ne l'avons jamais étés,____ pourtant, je me sens ce soir plus proche de vous que jamais. Et j'aime ça.__

__Je vous souhaite de passer une merveilleuse soirée.__

__Edward  
__

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 24/12 à 19:01

_Objet : __(re) It's christmas time !_

__Edward, __

__Lire que vous avez parlé de moi à votre maman me touche d'une manière que je ne pourrais expliquer. Merci pour ça, et pour tout le reste, aussi.__

__Je vous souhaite également une belle soirée, avec ceux que vous aimez. Je sais que c'est pour vous un Noël un peu particulier… j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment tout de même. ____Je vous avoue que je ne connais absolument pas l'Italie, ni le vin italien, mais je crois que c'est quelque chose que j'aimerais goûter… avec vous, ____un jour____ ? Qui sait. __

__Je me sens plus proche de vous, ce soir, moi aussi. ____Est-ce dont ça, la magie de Noël dont tout le monde parle ?__

__Je vous embrasse. __

__Votre inconnue  
__

* * *

_De : __IHigginbotham_

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 25/12 à 09:31

_Objet : __(re) __(re) __It's christmas time !_

__Joyeux Noël Edward !__

__La nuit à été courte, ma mère ____est ____hystérique à l'approche du repas de ce midi (avec exactement les mêmes personnes) et mon père me regarde toujours de la même manière alors que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire derrière mon téléphone. Je crois qu'il se pose de sérieuses questions sur mon état psychologique mais… c'est pas grave. ____Il s'en remettra.__

__Je me sens bien, quand je vous lis, et quand je vous écris.__

__J'aurais aimé pouvoir vous offrir un cadeau. J'aurais ____aimé pouvoir même vous l'apporter en personne. __

__J'ai peu dormi. Pas parce que la soirée s'est éternisée, mais parce que j'ai pensé à vous une bonne partie de celle-ci, et de la nuit qui ____à____ suivi____t____. __

__Est-ce parce que mon oncle m'a fait remarqué que j'aurai 28 ans l'année prochaine et que le temps passe trop vite ?__

__Est-ce parce que Rosalie m'a demandé comment vous alliez ?__

__Est-ce parce que ma grand-mère m'a dit ____toute la soirée ____que la vie était trop courte et qu'il fallait que je vive avant de me retrouver aussi vieille qu'elle ? (oui, ce sont ces mots)__

__Je ne sais pas mais… ____j____e v____eux____ vous voir sourire. Pour de vrai.__

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 25/12 à : 10:01

_Objet : __(re) (re) (re)__It's chrismas time !_

__Mon ____inconnue,__

__M____erveilleux Noël à vous aussi.__

__Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'offrir de cadeau. Je crois que votre lettre et tout ce que vous me faites ressentir depuis est plus précieux que tout ce qu'on a pu m'offrir dans ma vie.__

__Vos mots… vous ne pouvez imagine____r____comme j'ai souris en lisant que vous vouliez me rencontrez, et surtout____ comme ____vous m'êtes précieuse. C'est fou n'est-ce pas ?__

__Ma mère dit que c'est beau, cette chose entre nous, et que c'est rare. Vraiment, vraiment très rare. Et je la crois plus que jamais.__

__Merci d'____être entrée ____dans ma vie____, et d'avoir tout chamboulé.__

__Je vous embrasse.__

__Votre inconnu  
__

* * *

_De : __IHigginbotham_

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 29/12 à 22:16

_Objet : __Retour à la maison_

__Edward, __

__Je suis de retour sous le soleil d'L.A et je vous avoue que, même si il fait maintenant plus froid qu'avant que je parte chez mes parents, retrouver le soleil et les températures douces de la Californie me fait beaucoup de bien. __

__Je ne sais quand vous rentrez, mais j'espère que vous profitez de vos vacances et de vos parents comme il se doit. __

__Je ne vous ai pas répondu à Noël, j'en suis consciente et j'en suis navrée. __

__Après un mail aussi beau que le votre, je ne voulais pas répondre si cela était pour tout gâcher et, surtout, je ne savais quoi vous dire. Vous ne pouvez savoir à quel point vous me touchez, et à quel point vous êtes important pour moi. __

__Vous méritez d'être heureux Edward, vraiment heureux. __

__Merci d'avoir répondu à ma lettre. Merci d'être simplement… vous. __

__Bella___  
_

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 31/12 à : 20:15

_Objet :__(re) Retour à la maison_

__Isabella, __

__En ce dernier jour de l'année, vous êtes la première personne à qui j'ai pensé ce matin en me réveillant. J'ai eu envie de vous écrire toute la journée mais, pour autant, je n'ai pas eu le temps. __

__Je suis rentré hier midi de chez mes parents, et j'ai comme l'impression de revivre à nouveau. Ces vacances ont étés, je crois, les plus bénéfiques de ma vie. __

__Vivre Noël sans Tanya à été moins difficile que je l'imaginais. Et cette constatation me fait du bien. ____J'ai maintenant hâte de déménager (d'ici ____un mois____ il faudra aussi -peut-être - que je m'occupe de me trouver une nouvelle maison…) et j'ai d'autant plus hâte qu'elle signe les papiers du divorce pour que tout cela soit enfin de l'histoire ancienne.__

__Je profite que mes amis (qui sont aussi mon équipe, à leurs heures perdu____e____s) soit occupés à s'empiffrer de petits-fours pour vous dire que j'aurais aimé être avec vous, ce soir. __

__Que faites-vous ? Je suppose que vous partagez cette soirée avec Rosalie ? ____Et peut-être d'autres amis ? __

__Quoi qu'il en soit, je penserai à vous quand minuit sonnera. __

__Passez une très belle fin d'année Isabella. __

__M____erci d'avoir osé. __

__Edward___  
_

* * *

_De : __IHigginbotham_

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 31/12 à 21:02

_Objet : __(re) (re) __Retour à la maison_

__Edward,__

__Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous lire ce soir… je pensais justement à vous, j'ouvre ma boite mail et… ça me fait toujours quelque chose, de voir votre prénom s'afficher.__

__Je suis plus qu'heureuse pour vos vacances, votre maison… ce ne sont que des bonnes choses ! Le meilleur est à venir, n'est-ce pas ?__

__Évidement, je suis avec Rose, mais aussi d'autres amis. L'ambiance est bonne, les petits-fours excellent____s____ et les cocktails encore plus, mais pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que j'aimerais être avec vous, moi aussi.__

__Et, évidement, vous serez aussi la première personne à qui je penserais, à minuit. __

__Passez une belle soirée Edward.__

__Je vous embrasse.__

__Bella  
__

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 01/01 à :00:04

_Objet : __Happy New Year !_

__Bonne année Isabella ! __

__Je vous adresse mes meilleurs vœux, ____les plus beaux projets pour vous et votre vie. Je vous souhaite la santé, la réussite et l'Amour tel que vous le rêvez. Vous le méritez amplement.__

__Je tiens à vous informer que je vous envoie en pièce jointe deux invitations pour la soirée de samedi… Vous voyez, je ne laisse pas tomber aisément.__

__Je ne sais pas si vous viendrez, ____je ne sais pas si vous oserez____, o____u____ si il vous faut plus de temps mais je ne veux pas passer à coté de cette chance… ____Peut-être que cela sera la dernière réception à laquelle je participerai avant le prochain projet, et j'aimerais vraiment avoir l'honneur de partager cette soirée avec vous. Je crois que je donnerais tout pour ça.__

__J'aimerais que vous sachiez à quel point vous êtes précieuse pour moi.__

__J'aimerais que tout reste intacte, que cette chose entre nous ne change jamais. Vous la sentez aussi, n'est pas ? Je sais que c'est réel. Je sais que vous avez changé ma vie pour toujours, et je sais que je ne pourrais jamais oublier tout ce que vous m'apportez. __

__Je ne peux expliquer ce qui me lie à vous, et je ne crois pas vouloir d'explication parce que, pour la première fois de ma vie, tout me semble juste et évident. __

__C'est vous, Isabella. Je crois que ça à toujours été vous.__

_Vous avez enchanté ma vie. ___Une dernière fois… osez, pour de vrai. Je vous attendrai, et je suis certain que vous serez aussi surprenante et merveilleuse que je l'imagine.__

__Je vous embrasse, __

__Edward__

* * *

_Je ne voudrais pas interrompre mes deux personnages préférés pour la vie mais… fallait bien s'arrêter non ?_

_Je tiens à dire que, grâce (ou à cause) de vos reviews, j'ai dû chambouler un peu mon histoire et mon organisation : pour vous, cela était clair… ils ne pouvaient pas se rencontrer si tôt. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et beaucoup échangé avec ma Kaname20 que j'ai saoulé (si si tu peux le dire) pour savoir ce que je devais faire… finalement, je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix en faisant trainer les choses pour qu'ils se rencontrent "plus tard" … Alors merci à vous !_

_Et sinon… que va faire Bella ? Et vous ? qu'est ce que vous feriez ?_

_A la semaine prochaine, j'ai hâte de vous lire… _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	6. Chapitre 1

_Hello mes petites cuillières ! _

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Nouveau vendredi, nouveau chapitre ! _

_Je poste avec un peu d'appréhension... j'espère que tout ça va vous plaire autant que la première partie..._

_On se retrouve en bas. _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Deuxième partie.**

**Chapitre 1**

Pour la vingtième fois, je relu son mail. Je l'avais d'ailleurs tellement lu et relu que je le connaissais par cœur. Chaque expression, chaque mot, chaque ponctuation. J'essayai de me résonner en essayant de savoir pourquoi je n'arrivais toujours pas à savoir quoi faire. Il me demandait de venir ? Edward Cullen me demandait à _moi_ de venir le rejoindre ?

_« C'est vous, Isabella. Je crois que ça a toujours été vous »_

Je pris appui sur le dossier de ma chaise, les larmes aux yeux. Il l'avait sentit, il l'avait… _vu_. Cette chose entre nous. Ce lien que je sentais depuis la première fois où mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui.

C'était fou, complètement,_ totalement_ fou.

Je passai le reste de l'après-midi à y penser. Je ne pouvais faire autrement. Il voulait vraiment me rencontrer ce soir ? Pourquoi y tenait-il autant ? Et pourquoi cela m'angoissait autant ? Il y avait-il, au moins, une explication logique à ce que l'on vivait depuis le début de nos échanges ? Et pourquoi mon cœur tressautait à chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur ses mots ?

« Vous avez bouleversé ma vie... vous êtes surprenante, et merveilleuse... C'est vous... je crois que ça a toujours été vous... »

Était-il fou ? Ou étais-je d'autant plus folle d'y croire ?

Je me frottai le visage en grognant. Evidement, je n'étais pas franchement convaincue que me rendre à cette réception soit la meilleure des idées. Je n'étais de ce monde. Être noyée au milieu d'actrices toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres dans leurs robes hors de prix serait sûrement la pire des situations ! Qui pourrait bien me remarquer au milieu d'actrices aussi sexy que remarquables ?

Et puis… le voir, en chair et en os devant moi… Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire ? Arriverai-je au moins à lui parler _pour de vrai_ ? Échanger par des mails était facile, posé et cela me laissai le temps de m'en remettre de parler à… _lui_. Mais lui parler pour de vrai, me retrouver face à lui… non, définitivement, je n'étais pas prête, et surtout je ne pouvais pas être assez intéressante, ou brillante pour pouvoir l'intéresser plus de dix secondes. Que fera-t-il quand il se rendra compte à quel point je suis… ordinaire ?

D'un autre coté… je mourrais d'envie d'entendre sa voix, et de le voir sourire_ pour de vrai._ Le trouverai-je plus grand que je le pensais ? Ou plus petit ?

J'étais absolument ridicule, et si je continuai à me torturer l'esprit, j'allais devenir folle. Cette soirée ne serait pas celle où je rencontrerai Edward Cullen. J'allais lui écrire, lui dire que ce soir n'était pas _notre soir_, que je voulais le rencontrer mais… pas maintenant, pas comme cela… je voulais que les choses soient… différentes, uniques et peut-être plus intimes ? D'ailleurs pourquoi voulait-il toujours que je vienne à une de ses soirées promotionnelles ? Pourquoi ne me proposait-il pas une rencontre un peu plus… simple ? Juste nous deux, dans un endroit tranquille comme des personnes… _ordinaires._

Je poussais un soupire.

Edward n'était pas ordinaire. _Absolument pas._ Et c'était pour cette raison que je ne pouvais le rencontrer ce soir.

Pourtant, quand Gribouille sauta sur la table où j'étais installée, venant se frotter d'un coup de tête contre l'écran de mon ordinateur, l'évidence s'imposa à moi : je devais y aller.

Refusant d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, j'attrapai mon téléphone, et cherchai mon correspondant.

\- Je savais que tu m'appellerais ! s'excita-t-elle.

\- Ne rigole pas ou tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Il te faut combien de temps pour venir me rejoindre ?

Je l'entendis rire malgré ma menace.

\- Je suis devant chez toi.

\- Tu… quoi ? m'exclamai-je en me levant de ma chaise, surprise.

Je constatai avec stupeur en regardant par la fenêtre que sa voiture était bien là.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser louper ça ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel, marmonnant combien ma meilleure amie était pénible.

\- Je t'entends, gronda Rosalie en sortant de sa voiture.

Je me dirigeai jusqu'à la porte pour lui ouvrir après avoir raccroché.

\- Et je ne suis pas pénible. Je suis logique, perspicace et réaliste, souffla-t-elle en passant la porte.

Gribouille se frotta contre ses jambes couvertes d'un jean quand elle arriva dans le salon. Je remarquai alors l'imposant sac sur son épaule.

\- Oh mon grigri ! s'extasia-t-elle, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Excuses moi mon grigri il faut impérativement qu'on se dépêche, continua-t-elle en se penchant pour le caresser. Ta maîtresse est tellement, tellement,tellement longue à la détente !

\- Sa maîtresse…

\- Que fais-tu encore ici ? s'écria soudain Rosalie en se redressant pour me regarder avec des yeux ronds. Vas dans ta douche ! Tout de suite !

Je restai figée, surprise par son brusque changement de comportement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu attends ? Reprit-elle en agitant les bras, posant son énorme sac sur la table. File !

Je ne manquai pas de lever les yeux au ciel encore en rejoignant ma salle de bain. _Qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ?_

* * *

Rosalie passa la porte de la pièce lorsque je rentrai dans ma douche. Elle m'entendit grogner après elle, mais m'ignora : rien ne gênait Rosalie, encore moins ma pudeur et mon besoin d'intimité. La nervosité m'empêchait cependant d'être accaparée par sa présence.

\- Et épiles toi !s'écria-t-elle par dessus le bruit de l'eau, me faisant grogner à nouveau.

\- C'est juste une soirée Rose !

\- Non. C'est_ LA_ soirée Isabella !

Je levai les yeux au ciel à nouveau, guère impressionner par son utilisation de mon prénom entier (ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais).

\- Tu es l'invitée d'Edward Cullen._ L'invitée_, insista-t-elle, se moquant éperdument de l'angoisse que ses mots provoquaient dans mon corps déjà crispé.

Je me lavai les cheveux soigneusement, essayant de me détendre pendant que Rose virevoltait entre la salle de bain et le reste de la maison. J'essayai de ne pas y prêter attention, me concentrant sur ma respiration pour ne pas totalement paniquer. J'allais rencontrer Edward Cullen. J'aurais pu en rire si la situation n'avait pas été aussi stressante. Déjà, je commençai à avoir mal au ventre à la seule idée de la soirée qui m'attendait.

Quand je sortie de la douche, lavée et soigneusement épilée _tout de même_, Rosalie m'appela de ma chambre.

Avec consternation, je remarquai qu'elle avait étalée une dizaine de robes sur mon lit.

\- Je dois choisir ? m'inquiétai-je, le cœur battant.

Elle éclata de rire comme si j'avais fait une bonne blague. Je resserrais la serviette autour de mon corps, vexée.

\- Non. Tu mets celle-ci, affirma-t-elle quand elle fut calmée.

Elle désigna une longue robe prune, un joli bustier en forme de cœur, des drapés fins, de la mousseline… _une merveille._

\- Avec la couleur de ta peau tu vas être à tomber ! Il ne pourra pas te résister.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, la pâleur de ma peau n'avait jamais rien eu d'extraordinaire… et en ce qui concernait Edward…

\- Je…

\- Ne le dis même pas, ordonna-t-elle en pointant son index manucuré vers moi. Ne prétends même pas ne pas y avoir pensé.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Edward Cullen, Bella.

\- Il…

\- _Edward Cullen_, insista-t-elle en faisant les gros yeux. Le plus beau mec de la ville. Non, le plus beau mec de sa, de notre génération. Ok ? Et il t'a invité… toi. _Toi_ !

Je déglutis avec difficulté, la nervosité me gagnant à nouveau. Je commençai sérieusement à me sentir mal. Je m'assis avec prudence sur le bord de mon lit.

\- Tu pourrais éviter de me le rappeler ?

\- Certainement pas ma grande, s'égosilla-t-elle en sortant une grosse trousse de son sac maintenant posé à coté de mon lit. Edward Cullen t'a invitée, toi, et tu vas aller à cette soirée, et, dans un an, il t'épousera tellement tu vas le subjuguer ce soir.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Je me mordis la lèvre quand elle me fusilla du regard.

\- Subjuguer ? Vraiment ? Me moquai-je récoltant un autre regard mauvais de sa part.

\- Exactement. Il va tomber amoureux de toi à l'instant où ses yeux vont se poser sur toi.

De nouveau je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Si tu le dis.

\- Je le sens, continua-t-elle avant de m'ordonner d'aller enfiler les sous-vêtements qu'elle me tendait.

Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain, m'appuyant contre la porte pour respirer posément quelques secondes. Ces mots… elle n'avait pas idée à quel point tout cela me perturbait. Je frottais mes mains moites contre la serviette avant de soupirer. Je n'étais qu'une rêveuse, et, ce soir, j'avais l'impression que l'on m'offrait un petit bout de rêve, pour quelques heures.

Peut-importe qu'Edward Cullen m'épouse dans un an comme elle l'avait dit ou non : ce soir, j'étais son invitée. Ce soir, je passais de l'autre coté. Cette pensée fit se crisper mon ventre. C'était bien réel ? Je secouai la tête, mon cœur battant lourdement dans ma poitrine. Quand je sortie de la salle de bain, seulement vêtue de l'ensemble noir que Rose m'avait trouvé, elle fit glisser son regard sur mon corps. Je sentie mes joues me brûler.

\- C'est pas…

\- Tu es superbe, approuva-t-elle avant de claquer des doigts tout en désignant une chaise qu'elle avait ramener au milieu de ma chambre.

Docile, et quelque peu tétanisée par la réalité qui me venait par vagues (j'allais rencontrer Edward Cullen) je m'assis en silence.

\- A quelle heure commence la soirée ? Demanda-t-elle en dégainant la brosse à cheveux.

\- 21h, répondis-je automatiquement.

J'avais tellement lu et relu les cartons d'invitations que j'aurais pu les reproduire les yeux fermés.

\- Bien, il me reste trois heures pour faire de toi une déesse, annonça-t-elle après avoir consulté sa montre. On est large !

J'étais vraiment nerveuse, maintenant. Je tapais du pied pendant qu'elle démêlait mes cheveux. Je commençai aussi a avoir sérieusement mal au ventre.

\- Arrête de stresser autant. Tes mauvaises ondes vont ruiner mon boulot sur tes boucles, grogna Rose après une minute à me coiffer.

\- C'est ridicule…

\- Non. Ça ne l'est pas. Tu imagines combien de femmes rêves d'être à ta place ce soir ?

\- Et bien justement… je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi toi ? Me coupa Rose, avant de soupirer lourdement. Tu es belle, tu es intelligente, douce, attentionnée et incroyablement sexy. Voilà pourquoi !

\- Et évidemment, il a lu tout ça dans nos mails.

Je l'entendis grogner. Elle tira un peu plus sur mes cheveux en les relevant en chignon, ce qui me fit grimacer.

\- Essaye juste de profiter. Cette soirée, c'est ta part de rêve, c'est une chance géniale. Tout le monde rêve d'être invité à un évènement pareil. Champagne, petits fours et beaux gosses à volonté. Ça va être génial.

Je soupirai encore une fois, le stress augmentant la pression dans mon corps. Lorsque Rosalie eut fini de me maquiller, j'eus l'idée du siècle.

\- Tu fais quoi…

\- Ne bouge pas, m'ordonna-t-elle, penchée vers moi.

Je m'exécutai, me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

Pour essayer de ne pas paniquer comme une folle à l'idée de ce qui m'attendait ce soir, je concentrai mon attention sur elle. Je l'observai un instant étaler le rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche entrouverte.

Son parfum fleurit et familier flottait autour de moi, et cela était agréable. A quelques centimètres de mon visage, au maximum de sa concentration, elle releva les yeux vers les miens, me souriant doucement. La douceur aurait pu être la définition même de sa personne, si on mettait de coté son caractère de feu. Son teint halé, ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés, ses grands yeux bleus, elle était la perfection même du style californien. Le petit grain de beauté au dessus de sa bouche bougea légèrement quand son sourire s'agrandit.

\- On pourrait croire que tu es en train de tomber amoureuse de moi, se moqua-t-elle en rebouchant le rouge à lèvres qu'elle balança dans sa trousse.

\- Je…

\- Parfaite, s'extasia-t-elle en me regardant. Maintenant, enfile ta robe. Tu vas finir par être en retard.

\- Attends Rose…

Déjà, elle me fourrait la robe dans les mains.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

\- Tu veux dire a part faire de toi la nana la plus canon d'Holywood ? Non !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- Allez Bella ! Me pressa-t-elle vivement.

Je glissais mon corps dans la robe. La douceur du tissu caressa mon corps quand Rose m'aida à l'enfiler. Je me tortillai un peu, aidant cette merveille à prendre sa place.

\- Tu veux venir avec moi ? Finis-je par demander quand elle remonta la fermeture éclair dans mon dos.

Je sentis son souffle se couper. Ses mains sur mes bras me firent tourner quand elle eut fini, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse face. Un sourire immense illumina ses traits.

\- J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais demander ! avoua-t-elle avant de sautiller sur place. J'ai prit tout ce qu'il me faut ! Je suis prête dans dix minutes !

Déjà, elle disparaissait dans la salle de bain en enlevant son tee-shirt.

* * *

Mon angoisse ne semblait pas avoir de stade maximum. Plus les secondes passaient, plus j'étais nerveuse et stressée. J'avais même du mal à respirer. Mon corps entier souffrait de tremblements affreux, et mes mains étaient terriblement moites.

\- Respire, marmonna Rosalie à mon coté, pendant que nous entrions dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Mon ventre se noua, et je soufflais péniblement, essayant de me détendre : en vain.

Mes recherches sur le Waldorf Astoria avaient promis un endroit sublime, aux inspirations modernes et aériennes : cela était loin de tout ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était bien plus beau en vrai que les photos sur Google. Tout était immense et des centaines de fenêtres parsemaient les bâtiments, la végétation luxuriante et l'eau coulait dans les fontaines ici et là, créant une atmosphère apaisante.

Cependant, j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de profiter de ce magnifique spectacle. Dans le hall de l'hôtel, se trouvait une grande arche sur la droite, menant à une salle que l'on devinait seulement d'où l'on était. Les gens entraient dans la pièce, après s'être présentés à l'entrée à une jeune femme souriante habillée en tailleur qui récupérait les cartons d'invitations.

\- Eh bien, il n'a pas lésiné sur la sécurité, commenta Rose en regardant autour de nous.

Trois gardes du corps étaient présents rien que dans le hall, et deux autres aux portes. Autant de sécurité était réellement nécessaire ?

Mon cœur eu un raté quand mes yeux tombèrent sur la grande affiche de film accrochée derrière l'hôtesse.

C'était ici.

C'était bien _ici_, c'était bien… réel. Il était ici, quelque part.

Je me trouvais à l'endroit où Edward Cullen était.

Je me pétrifiai. Le sang sembla quitter mon corps d'un seul coup.

Je fis demi-tour le plus rapidement possible dans un seul but : disparaître et rentrer chez moi le plus vite possible. Venir ici avait été une idée totalement stupide ! J'allais m'enfermer à double tour chez moi et ne plus jamais en sortir !

Avant que j'eus le temps de faire deux pas, Rosalie m'attrapa par le bras pour me ramener contre elle avec force.

\- Hors de questions que tu te défiles ! Me gronda-t-elle en me faisant de nouveau avancer vers l'entrée de la salle.

Elle tira un peu plus sur mon bras, m'obligeant à tenir son rythme. J'étais prête à la supplier pour partir d'ici s'il le fallait. J'eus envie de pleurer tant l'angoisse me serra la poitrine.

\- Rose…

\- J'm'en fou, me coupa-t-elle en marchant élégamment malgré ses hauts talons. Nous sommes invitées, nous allons boire du champagne et manger du foie-gras. Je veux y aller. Tu n'as pas le choix. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Sa tirade eu le don de faire redescendre un peu ma nervosité. Je triturai ma pochette entre mes doigts. Je n'avais rien pu avaler depuis que ma décision de venir avait été prise, et j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait céder d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'il y aura du foie-gras ?

\- Évidement ! Répondit-elle avec certitude lorsque nous arrivions devant l'hôtesse qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que nous. Isabella Swan, lança Rose avec fierté en me désignant.

Il y eu un léger silence, l'hôtesse attendit puis Rose sortie les invitations de sa pochette qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Elle à été invitée par Monsieur Cullen, ajouta Rose en se penchant vers l'hôtesse, me faisant rougir.

La jeune femme en face de nous nous adressa un sourire poli. Visiblement, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Nerveusement, je tordis mes doigts, mon ventre tellement noué qu'il en était douloureux.

Elle nous indiqua d'un mouvement de tête que nous pouvions entrer, et nous souhaita poliment de passer une bonne soirée. Combien de stars pouvait-elle bien voir sans arrêt pour être à ce point… blasée ?

Rosalie trépignait d'impatience quand on pénétra dans la salle. Pour ma part, j'étais sur le point de vomir. Ou de m'évanouir. Des sueurs remontait le longs de mon dos, me faisant trembler d'avantage.

L'ambiance bleutée dû aux lumières rendaient l'atmosphère très particulière. L'intimité ressortait malgré la taille de la pièce, et le nombre très, très important de convives. Combien étions nous ? 100 ? 150 ? De toute évidence, l'endroit était bien assez grand pour contenir encore deux fois plus de monde.

Des tables avec des petits fours étaient dressées tout autour de la pièce, laissant le milieu de celle-ci libre, permettant aux invités de déguster leurs coupes de champagnes tout en discutant en petits groupes. La musique douce (du jazz) des musiciens sur la scène, un peu plus loin, accompagnait le tout, rendant la réception absolument charmante.

Des photographes se trouvaient ici et là, immortalisant la décoration et les invités qui posaient facilement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, mes yeux balayant la salle nerveusement. Il était là… quelque part. Je le savais. Mon corps entier semblait le sentir. La tension de mes muscles et les battements sourds de mon cœur ne pouvaient me tromper.

\- Oh oh… souffla Rose, me faisant me crisper complètement.

Mon cœur eu un raté.

\- Quoi ?

\- Beau gosse à 10h !

\- Rose… grognai-je, respirant de nouveau quand mes yeux se posèrent sur un grand blond dans un angle de la salle.

\- Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle en attrapant deux coupes de champagne quand un serveur passa à nos cotés. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il n'y ait que toi qui rencontre l'homme de tes rêves ce soir.

\- Il n'est pas…

Elle me lança un regard lourd de sens, ce qui me fit taire. Je pris la coupe qu'elle me tendit. Mon ventre se noua, peut-être que j'allais m'évanouir avant même de pouvoir le voir.

\- Ok, admis-je en me sentant rougir. Mais quelle femme oserait dire le contraire ?

Elle haussa les épaules, puis but une gorgée de son champagne, son regard faisant le tour de la pièce, avant de gémir.

\- Il est foutrement sexy, oui, avoua-t-elle, fixant un point derrière moi.

Je me tournais à mon tour, découvrant l'endroit où elle regardait dans un coin reculé de la salle : un photocall où une dizaine de photographes faisaient crépiter les flash.

Mes doigts serrèrent ma coupe de champagne pendant que, incapable de détacher mes yeux de photocall, mon cerveau eu du mal à entendre Rosalie qui me parlait.

\- Tu m'écoutes ? Demanda-t-elle en claquant des doigts devant mes yeux, me ramenant à elle.

Je dû me gratter la gorge pour reprendre contenance. Il était là… désormais, j'en étais certaine.

\- Je… quoi ?

\- Je pense aller le voir.

Je me figeai.

\- Quoi ? Demandai-je à nouveau, dans un état second.

\- Et bien, là bas ! Gémit-elle en me montrant le photocall de la main.

Je haussai un sourcil quand mes yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le photocall. Avec les dizaines de photographes devant, j'étais dans l'incapacité totale de voir qui s'y trouvait. Mon cœur, encore une fois, sursauta.

Ma bouche s'assécha en comprenant ce que Rosalie me disait.

\- Tu… tu veux…

\- Allez le voir, oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Je mis quelques secondes, de nouveau, à comprendre de quoi elle pouvait bien parler en fixant le photocall. Et puis, je compris.

Rosalie avait toujours adoré les hommes… hommes. Les catcheurs, les gardes du corps, les rugbyman, les armoires à glace.

Juste à gauche du photocall, un homme en costard attendait, un peu dans l'ombre. Brun, grand… et incroyablement imposant. La largeur de ses épaules devait faire à peu près deux fois la largeur des miennes, peut-être même trois.

Le soulagement qui me saisit me fit frissonner. Pourquoi étais-je soulagée, maintenant, que Rosalie ne soit pas intéressée par… Edward ?

\- Oui, je vais le voir, assura-t-elle avant d'avaler la fin de sa coupe d'une traite. Souhaites moi bonne chance !

Elle partit d'un pas sûr, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas touché à mon verre. J'en bus une gorgée, manquant de fermer les yeux. J'avais déjà bu du champagne, mais jamais aucun n'avait été aussi bon que celui-ci. De la soie, un pure paradis pour mes papilles endormies par le stress que je ressentais depuis ma décision de venir à cette soirée.

Mon regard retomba sur mon amie qui avait maintenant traversé pratiquement tout l'espace nous séparant de l'endroit où le grand-brun se trouvait. Sa veste de costume amplifiait sa carrure. Son oreillette ne donnait pas de doute quant au métier qu'il exerçait.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent à nouveau sur Rosalie. Absolument sublime dans sa robe fourreau noire, elle arriva enfin devant le garde du corps, puis, subtilement, elle manqua de trébucher devant lui. Sa réaction fut immédiate : il la récupéra en la ramenant contre lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et elle lui dévoila son plus beau sourire.

\- Bien jouer Rose… murmurai-je en étouffant un rire dans mon champagne.

Je finis mon verre rapidement, espérant que cela me donne assez de courage pour ne pas m'évanouir à l'instant où je le verrais. J'avançais un peu dans la salle, découvrant combien la pièce était sublime. Quand j'arrivais aux grandes tables dressées devant les immenses baies, je restais un instant à admirer la vue sur la piscine extérieure de l'hôtel. Ce domaine était sublime.

Me tournant vers la salle à nouveau, je fis glisser mes yeux sur les petits groupes discutant autour de moi. Certains parlaient sérieusement, d'autres riaient. Les hommes, tous élégants, les femmes, toutes sublimes dans leurs robes certainement hors de prix. Ici et là, je repérais plusieurs visages connus se fondant avec facilité dans la foule d'invités.

Et puis, je _le_ vis.

Sortant avec le sourire du photocall, il parlait à couple avec bonne humeur. Le visage éclairé seulement en partie par les jeux de lumières, je ne pus que le reconnaître. Peut-être aurai-je pu, d'ailleurs, le reconnaître entre mille.

Sa mâchoire taillée à coup de serpe, ses cheveux en bataille, sa légère barbe. Il me parut plus grand que ce que j'avais toujours imaginé, et je ne pus me résoudre à ne pas faire glisser mon regard le long de son corps. Ce costume bleu foncé était sublime, sa cravate noire le rendant encore plus élégant.

Me faisant la réflexion que jamais personne ne m'avait parut aussi beau et charismatique de ma courte vie, j'inspirai profondément en me reconnectant à la réalité.

Je me rendis compte avec stupéfaction que les tremblements de mon corps avaient brutalement cessés à sa vue, et que mon angoisse s'était elle aussi calmée. A la place, je me sentais comme… ailleurs, et troublée. Vraiment troublée. Et irrévocablement hypnotisée par sa personne.

\- Isabella ? Demanda une voix derrière moi, me faisant sursauter.

Je me tournais pour découvrir une jeune femme brune, plus petite que moi. Son visage aurait pu être doux, si c'est yeux n'avaient pas étés si noirs. Elle me jaugea des pieds à la tête, droite comme un_ i_, sans politesse aucune.

\- Je…

\- Je suis l'agent d'Edward, Alice, se présenta-t-elle, m'ignorant complètement.

Sa réaction me figea. La tension dans mon corps sembla monter d'un cran, nouant douloureusement les muscles de mon dos.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici, pour être honnête, reprit-elle avec un sourire glacial.

\- Décision de dernière minute, répondis-je automatiquement, sur la défensive.

Mon honnêteté sembla la surprendre. Il y eu un silence tendu.

\- Il ne m'a pas demandé mon avis, concernant votre présence ce soir, reprit-elle face à mon silence.

Je senti mes dents grincer. Elle serra sa pochette contre elle, puis remis ses cheveux coupés courts en place. Son tailleur blanc habillé aurait pu être magnifique si cette pimbêche n'avait pas été aussi pédante.

\- J'espère seulement qu'il sait ce qu'il fait, avec vous.

\- J'en suis certaine, affirmai-je avec agacement.

Elle haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé. Surprise moi-même par le ton que j'employai avec une inconnue, aussi désagréable soit-elle, je me sentie rougir.

Par chance, les lumières bleues qui nous éclairaient doucement dissimulèrent ma gêne. Il se passa un léger silence entre nous, me rendant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Mon ventre, de nouveau, se noua.

\- De toute façon, je doute que tout ce cirque dur bien longtemps.

Ses mots me figèrent. Consternée, je sentie la colère remonter dans ma gorge, me brûlant la langue. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour prétendre connaître notre _relation_ ?

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Cette fois, son sourire de glace avait totalement disparut.

\- Vous deux. Votre… relation, compléta-t-elle avec ironie, ça ne durera pas.

\- Je…

\- Vous ne le connaissez pas, siffla-t-elle avec un léger sourire entendu. Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde. Il finira par se lasser et chacun de nous retrouvera sa vie.

Malgré ma stupeur et la colère qui me donnait envie de l'étrangler, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir blessée. Je savais que c'était son but. Je savais qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à m'éloigner et quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de me blesser en me répétant tout ce que je redoutais ? Cependant, je fis extrêmement attention à rester le plus impassible possible.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas contre moi, j'imagine, la coupai-je avec froideur.

Elle me dévisagea un instant. Si elle n'avait pas été une peste mesquine et froide, j'aurai pu penser qu'elle était une jolie femme.

\- Je ne veux pas vous blesser, affirma-t-elle en s'adoucissant légèrement.

\- Je ne le suis pas, rassurez-vous. Je n'attends absolument rien de lui, ou de cette soirée.

Un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres rouge foncé.

\- Je veux simplement vous protéger. Quand cette soirée sera terminée, tout redeviendra… normal… et Edward passera à autre chose.

Je me mordis la langue, me retenant de l'insulter non sans mal. Elle sourit d'avantage, posant sa main sur mon avant-bras dans un geste voulant paraître affectueux… mais j'étais loin d'être idiote : elle voulait continuer a faire bonne impression auprès des invités et ne pouvait définitivement pas créer un conflit ce soir. Au loin, comme déconnectée, j'entendais les rires des convives et la musique. J'inspirai profondément, espérant éloigner cette sensation de malaise qui grandissait en à chaque seconde.

\- Ne soyez pas aveugle, Bella, souffla-t-elle avec perfidie, vous êtes une jolie poupée, vous ne devez pas être… trop bête. Il ne…

\- Alice ! Siffla une voix rauque derrière moi.

Je me figeai en même temps que la femme devant moi. Ma bouche s'assécha alors que les tremblements de mon corps se réveillèrent à nouveau.

Cette voix… J'eus du mal à ne pas virer de l'œil.

L'ascenseur émotionnel que je vivais était affreux.

Entendre sa voix, comme ça, là, ici et maintenant… je me rendis compte que je n'étais absolument pas prête à le rencontrer, pour de vrai. J'eus envie de faire demi-tour et de disparaître, mais mes pieds étaient soudainement ancrés dans le sol si profondément que je ne pouvais effectuer le moindre mouvement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, dans une vaine tentative pour me reprendre, alors qu'Alice reculait d'un pas, me lâchant le bras dans la foulée.

Les yeux fixés sur mes mains tremblantes, je tentai de ne pas m'écrouler tant la pression de mon corps était devenue forte. Ma nuque me picota, mon ventre fit de drôles de petits bons.

\- Edward ça n'est…

\- Ni le lieu, ni le moment, asséna-t-il, l'agacement teintant sa voix.

Je vis brièvement Alice serrer les dents. Pétrifiée, je n'osais intervenir, ni même le regarder. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus son profil se dessina à mes cotés quand il avança d'un pas. Il était si près que, si je faisais un pas de coté, mon épaule aurait pu frôler son bras. J'eus du mal à ne pas suffoquer quand son parfum arriva jusqu'à moi.

\- Les convives ont certainement besoin que tu leurs proposent des petits-fours, claqua-t-il après un léger silence tendu. Tu devrais aller voir.

\- Nous avons des serveurs pour ça, répliqua-t-elle, à nouveau froide.

Du coup de l'œil, je vis ses mâchoires se serrer.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles avoir cette conversation maintenant, grinça-t-il après un jeu de regard entre eux que je ne compris pas.

\- Edward…

\- Alice. Ça suffit.

Son ton était implacable. La façon dont il venait de la remettre en place me fit relever les yeux vers eux. Mon cœur sursauta quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son profil. Faiblarde et vacillante, je me demandai vaguement à quel moment le destin avait prit la décision de me torturer à ce point.

Je m'étonnai moi-même des réactions extrêmes de mon corps.

Lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui, réellement, pour la première fois tout à l'heure, j'avais ressentis cette étrange sentiment d'apaisement… désormais, j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait littéralement explosé. Etait-ce à cause de sa proximité ? Et du faite que, bientôt, d'un moment à l'autre, il allait posé les yeux sur moi ?

Ma deuxième pensée cependant fut qu'il était… incroyablement plus beau ce soir que sur toutes les photos que j'avais pu voir de lui. Et bien plus élégant aussi. Sa prestance était à couper le souffle.

La colère sur son visage me mit cependant encore plus mal à l'aise. Je triturai mes mains nerveusement, me demandant même si il était au courant que j'étais toujours là. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent de nouveau quand Alice recula de deux pas avant de faire demi-tour pour disparaître à travers les invités.

Il resta un instant figé, regardant l'endroit où son agent avait disparue, avant de se tourner légèrement et de relever les yeux vers moi. Ma bouche s'assécha devant la clarté de ses yeux. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser qu'ils étaient si verts, si clairs. Etait-ce la lumière de la salle qui les rendait si intenses ?

Il y eu quelques secondes où l'on se dévisagea en silence.

Devais-je lui dire à quel point ce smoking était sublime et le mettait en valeur ? A quel point il était sublime ?

Du coton entourait mes jambes, me faisant trembler. La situation était totalement surréaliste.

Je me sentie rougir sous son regard quand un léger sourire se dessina sur sa bouche. Son expression se teinta de perplexité.

\- Je suis désolé… je n'avais pas imaginé notre première rencontre comme ça, souffla-t-il avec calme, l'œil encore brillant de son agacement.

Muette, j'acquiesçai un léger sourire que je devinais crispé, me demandant péniblement quand est-ce que j'allais tomber dans les pommes. La brume cotonneuse dans laquelle je venais de plonger semblait s'intensifier à chaque seconde.

\- Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il avec précaution, en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

Son odeur se fit plus forte, et les battements sourds de mon cœur résonnèrent dans mes tempes.

\- Oui… je… oui. Merci.

L'hésitation peignit ses traits quelques secondes, puis il soupira, soudain confus.

\- Pour Alice…

\- Ça n'est rien, balayai-je, mortifiée.

\- Ça n'est pas rien. Je sais que de prime abord elle peut se montrer incroyablement…

\- Garce ? Finis-je pour lui.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits, ce qui eu le don d'alléger l'atmosphère. J'eus l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer à nouveau.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que j'allais dire mais… oui, c'est un peu vrai.

On échangea notre premier vrai sourire. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez venir, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes à me dévisager.

\- Je ne le pensais pas non plus, murmurai-je, perturbée par l'intensité de son regard.

\- Qu'est ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Sa curiosité me fit sourire légèrement.

\- _Vous_, chevrotai-je lourdement perturbée par l'intensité de son regard où pétillait une joie profonde.

Je n'avais pu me retenir. Je n'étais, apparemment, plus maîtresse de mes propres mots lorsqu'il me regardait de la sorte. Ma franchise sembla le déstabiliser légèrement. Il alla parlé quand un serveur arriva, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés. Je me rendis compte alors, brusquement, des bruits autour, de la musique, des gens qui parlaient, des rires. Mais surtout, je me rendis compte à quel point nous nous étions rapprochés. A cette pensée, je me reculais d'un pas.

\- Champagne ? Proposa Edward en attrapant deux coupes.

J'acquiesçais, me retenant de lui dire que j'en avais déjà bu une. Lorsque je me saisis de la coupe qu'il me tendait, nos doigts se frôlèrent. L'électricité picota le bout de mes doigts, et remonta le long de mon bras, me faisant frissonner lourdement. Ses yeux se relevèrent en même temps que les miens. Je vis ses mâchoires se serrer légèrement, avant que le serveur ne s'éloigne.

Pendant quelques secondes, on sirota nos verres dans un silence agréable. Edward observait la salle, les invités en silence. J'en profitais pour le dévisager en catimini, profitant de l'attention qu'il portait au reste du monde de la soirée.

Je remarquai un grain de beauté dans son cou que je n'avais jamais vu avant. Sa pomme d'Adam tressauta quand il avala une gorgée de ce délicieux champagne. Mes yeux continuèrent leur exploration, glissant sur sa mâchoire carrée, semblant taillée dans la pierre. Une légère barbe couvrait ses joues, entourant ses lèvres roses et incroyablement bien dessinée. Le nez droit, les pommettes hautes et les yeux immenses, il me parut parfait.

_Absolument parfait._

De très légères ridules marquaient le coin de ses yeux, signe qu'il devait rire beaucoup. Cette constatation me fit sourire. Ses cheveux en désordre retombaient négligemment sur son front. La lumière des spots les rendaient brillants. Ils avaient l'air incroyablement doux, je me surpris à me demander à quoi pouvait bien ressembler leur touché.

Son regard revint sur moi, me faisant baisser les yeux sur mon verre. Je me sentis rougir quand il m'observa à son tour. Je bus une gorgée de mon champagne, profitant de cette distraction plus que bienvenue. Le sol ne pouvait-il pas s'ouvrir et me faire disparaître dans la seconde ?

\- Vous êtes venue seule ? Demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

\- Je… Rose est venue aussi, avouai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

De part notre proximité, je sentie notre bulle nous entourer de nouveau, atténuant les bruits et mouvements aux alentours. La lumière se teinta légèrement de blanc, rendant son regard d'autant plus vert. Le coton, de nouveau, fit son apparition, rendant mes jambes tremblantes.

\- Elle est… quelque part dans la pièce… j'imagine…

Un rire le secoua doucement alors que je réalisai que Rosalie n'était plus à l'endroit où elle était partie rejoindre son beau brun… et je ne le voyais plus, lui non plus.

\- J'en reviens pas qu'elle m'est lâché comme ça, bougeonnai-je, ce qui, visiblement, amplifia l'amusement d'Edward.

\- Elle a peut-être été retenue par le buffet, proposa Edward, souriant encore.

\- Ou par un garde du corps, marmonnai-je en la trouvant enfin.

En retrait, dans le coin à quelques mètres de nous, elle discutait avec le grand brun du début de soirée. Je remarquai alors le sourire de celui-ci qui dévorait mon amie des yeux. Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'Edward, qui avait suivit mon regard, éclatait de rire.

Ce son me fit frissonner de la tête au pied lorsque mon attention se reportait sur lui. Etait-ce permis d'être aussi charismatique ? Je me surpris à sourire idiotement, incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage lumineux.

Avant que je ne puisse acquiescer le moindre geste, Edward passa son bras dans mon dos, sans me toucher vraiment, et nous dirigea vers Rosalie et son nouvel admirateur. Mon épaule frôlait sa veste sans cesse, et sa main finit par venir se poser dans le bas de mon dos, m'accompagnant vers notre destination.

J'eus tout le mal du monde à me concentrer assez pour ne pas trébucher tant son contact me brûlait.

\- Isabella, je vous présente Emmet, mon garde du corps, s'amusa-t-il quand on arriva à leur hauteur.

Je déglutis nerveusement, perturbée par la manière dont mon prénom avait magnifiquement résonné dans sa bouche et tentai de sourire poliment. Cela ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose. Je croisai le regard amusé de Rose qui se régalait de me voir en compagnie « de l'homme de mes rêves »

Un sourire entendu étira ses lèvres.

\- Enchanté, Madame, répondit Emmet poliment, ce qui fit revenir mon attention sur lui.

\- Bella, rectifiai-je automatiquement, ignorant le regard d'Edward sur ma joue. Juste Bella.

\- Comme vous voulez, mad… Bella, sourit Emmet, légèrement confus.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Rose qui dévisageait Emmet, se régalant apparemment de ce qu'elle voyait.

\- C'est Rose, soufflai-je à l'attention d'Edward. Rose, c'est… Edward.

Son prénom roula sur ma langue, me faisant rougir à nouveau. Arriverai-je un jour à être moins mal à l'aise en sa présence ?

Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Rosalie le félicita pour la soirée et pour ce nouveau film qui faisait déjà parlé de lui. Je me flagellais en me disant que je n'avais même pas pensé à le faire moi-même.

Les voir discuter ensemble était un spectacle très… divertissant et irréel.

Être ici, avec Rosalie en compagnie d'Edward Cullen était absolument… particulier. Si l'on m'avait dit il y a quelques mois que je serais présente à une soirée de promotion de son dernier film, j'en serais certainement morte de rire. Et pourtant… c'était moi, ce soir, à ses cotés.

Après un moment, Emmet demanda à Edward deux minutes à part. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et se mirent à échanger discrètement. Les traits d'Edward furent si sérieux qu'ils firent naître une drôle de sensation dans mon estomac. L'inquiétude traversa ses traits quelques secondes avant de disparaître. Je me demandais vaguement de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler quand, Rose à coté de moi, soupira de contentement en fixant les deux hommes.

\- Il est…

Elle soupira de nouveau. Les yeux rivés sur Edward, je ne pus que confirmer ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit.

\- Vraiment, oui… soupirai-je à mon tour.

Vraiment, vraiment.

Incapable de détacher mon regard de sa personne, de ses épaules musclées dissimulés sous sa veste de costume, j'entendis Rose rire légèrement à mon coté.

\- Je parlais d'Emmet, s'amusa-t-elle en me donnant un léger coup d'épaule. Mais, faut dire qu'Edward est plutôt pas mal.

Je la fixai avec des yeux ronds.

\- Plutôt pas mal ? Répétai-je, abasourdie.

Edward était mille fois mieux que « plutôt pas mal » N'avait-elle pas dit un peu plus tôt qu'il était le plus beau mec de notre génération ?

\- Si on aime les gringalets, oui.

Je levai les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre…

\- Je ne crois pas que gringalet soit bon adjectif, le défendis-je en la fusillant du regard.

\- Qui est gringalet ? Demanda Edward qui revenait déjà vers nous.

Je priais une demie seconde pour que le sol m'engloutisse. Puis mes joues rougirent furieusement, sous le regard ravie de ma meilleure amie. Je la fusillais du regard lorsqu'un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres parfaites.

\- Nous débattions sur les hommes de la soirée, lança ma meilleure amie en reportant son attention sur Emmet à qui elle sourit.

Le sourire en coin de ce dernier fut transpirant d'admiration pour mon acolyte. Quelque chose me disait que ces deux là ne finiraient pas la soirée seuls. Je soupirai à cette pensée avant de regarder Edward dont l'attention se trouvait maintenant ailleurs. Le froncement entre ses sourcils fit revivre cette sensation étrange dans mon estomac.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je en l'observant regarder vers l'entrée.

Son regard retrouva le mien. Instantanément, son visage se détendit.

\- Tout est sous contrôle.

Je haussai un sourcil, peu convaincue, puis il se pencha légèrement vers moi, faisant de nouveau accélérer mon coeur.

\- Les évènements réussis ont toujours leurs lots d'imprévus, non ?

Du menton, il me désigna l'entrée. En une seconde, j'aperçus ce qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils : la jeune hôtesse qui avait récupéré nos cartons d'invitation était envahie par un petit groupe de jeunes filles légèrement excitées. A mon coté, Edward était maintenant plus tendu. Il lança un regard à Emmet qui discutait avec Rosalie.

Leur échange fut silencieux, mais immédiat.

Ce dernier nous quitta en s'excusant pour rejoindre l'entrée tout en parlant dans son oreillette. De part et d'autre de la pièce, je vis trois autres hommes de sa carrure le rejoindre.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment elles ont pu franchir la sécurité, s'agaça Alice qui nous avait rejoint sans que je m'en aperçoive.

Immédiatement, et malgré moi, je me tendis. Cette femme… rien que ça présence semblait m'horripiler.

\- Il n'y avait pas de sécurité à l'entrée de l'hôtel quand nous sommes arrivées, souffla Rosalie avec prudence.

Alice la dévisagea avec un regard froid.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Rosalie Hale. Sa meilleure amie, répondit Rose en me désignant.

\- Je vois.

Son regard me transperça sans gentillesse. Il y eu un silence. Edward à mon coté soupira le moins discrètement du monde avant de se tourner vers Alice qui arrêta immédiatement de me dévisager impunément.

\- Poste Adam et Steve au portail, ordonna Edward à son agent. Et demande à Emmet de mettre un de ces hommes avec Emma pour le reste de la soirée. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. Pas ce soir.

Alice s'éclipsa sans un mot, et rejoignit l'entrée à son tour.

\- Les aléas du direct, s'excusa Edward avec un sourire en reportant son attention sur nous. Je vais devoir vous laisser quelques minutes… vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Malgré que Rosalie soit encore à nos côtés -bien que son attention soit concentré désormais seulement sur l'entrée de la réception– la façon dont Edward parlait me fit penser qu'il ne s'adressait qu'à ma personne.

\- Je… oui. Tout est parfait.

Un sourire en coin prit place sur sa bouche, me faisant frissonner.

\- Si je ne vais pas répondre aux journalistes ils vont finir par s'incruster dans notre petit groupe. Je doute que cela vous soit agréable.

Je me sentis rougir. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement, mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Je reviens, promit-il avant de s'éloigner.

Je le regardais marcher vers un groupe de personne en détaillant chaque morceau de lui que je pouvais retenir. J'avais une chance insolente d'être ici, ce soir. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais… spéciale.

Je savais cependant que tout cela était temporaire. En attrapant le petit four que me tendit Rosalie, je soupirais. J'avais l'impression d'être Cendrillon : je sais qu'en partant d'ici, la magie disparaîtrait, et le prince charmant aussi.

Alice avait-elle raison quand elle disait que je n'étais qu'une… distraction ? Si c'était le cas, je devais me protéger, mais, quelque part, je voulais profiter encore un peu de cette soirée. Cet endroit, cette rencontre… j'aurais eu au moins ça : ma part de rêve.

Fascinée, j'observais pendant plusieurs minutes Edward écouter attentivement les personnes du petit groupe qu'il avait intégré. Avec le sourire, il leur répondait, échangeait, riait même, souvent. La décontraction dont il me faisait preuve avec eux était déconcertante. Il était à l'aise, dans son élément. Lorsqu'à un moment, il éclata de rire, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Rosalie, qui s'empiffrait de petits fours depuis cinq minutes, finit par me dire qu'elle allait voir si Emmet était de retour dans le coin. Elle disparut la seconde d'après, se fondant dans la foule avec facilité.

Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, j'essayai de toutes mes forces de m'intéresser à autre chose qu'à Edward un peu plus loin, toujours à discuter avec les journalistes. Mais, irrévocablement, mes yeux semblaient attirés par lui…

Au bout de la cinquième fois, j'abandonnai ma bataille avec moi-même. Les yeux fixés sur lui, je ne pus retenir mon sourire en le voyant rire une nouvelle fois.

L'instant d'après, son regard croisa le mien.

Malgré les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient, mon cœur s'accéléra. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, provocant le mien. Immédiatement, les mots de son dernier mail me revinrent à l'esprit.

Lui aussi, il avait sentit cette…_ chose_ entre nous.

Lui aussi, avait dit avoir besoin de nos échanges.

Une grande brune aux cheveux courts l'interpella, captant à nouveau son attention. Ses yeux me quittèrent pour se concentrer sur les questions qu'elle devait lui poser. Notre échange avait duré quelques secondes, mais son intensité avait été telle que j'eus l'impression que nous nous étions regardés pendant beaucoup, beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

_Je ferme les yeux et je prie très très fort pour que vos reviews ne soient pas des tomates que vous voudriez me lancer ou des insultes ! _

_On se retrouve bientôt, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	7. Chapitre 2

_Hello mes petites cuillières ! _

_Tout le monde va bien ? _

_Vendredi, publiii ! J'ai eu hâte de publier toute la semaine avec les nombreux messages encourageants que j'ai reçu à la suite de mon précédent chapitre ! _

_Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un petit mot : c'est mon moteur et sans ça, cela serait difficile, je crois, de trouver l'inspiration, vous me booster mieux que n'importe quoi !_

_J'vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'Edward revint vers moi, après avoir salué les journalistes qui s'éparpillèrent à nouveau dans la salle, il fut arrêté en chemin par plusieurs personnes avec qui il discuta poliment sans jamais s'attarder.

Sans cesse, ses yeux croisaient les miens.

Sans cesse, mon cœur sursautait.

Incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui, je tentai de contrôler les tremblements de mon corps quand il s'approcha.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque, ses yeux transperçant les miens.

\- Et vous ?

Il hocha la tête doucement. L'électricité qui parcourait ma nuque me rendait nerveuse comme jamais. Pourquoi je ressentais tout ceci, maintenant ? Quelle sorte d'impact sa personne avait-elle sur moi ? Rosalie et Emmet revinrent vers nous la seconde d'après, ne nous laissant pas le temps de nous dire quoi que ce soit.

\- J'ai vu Christopher Wood, s'extasia Rose en m'agrippant le bras. Christopher Wood ! Il m'a sourit !

\- Incroyable ! Peut-être qu'il te dira bonjour avant la fin de la soirée… me moquai-je alors qu'elle me fusillait du regard.

\- Si il n'y a que ça, je peux vous présenter, proposa Edward.

Il y eu un silence. Je vis Rosalie rougir pour la troisième fois de notre vie.

\- Vous… vous…

\- On l'a perdue, me moquai-je à nouveau, faisant sourire Edward à mes cotés.

Rosalie ne me prêta pas la moindre attention.

\- Je pourrais vous offrir la lune si j'avais l'honneur de lui dire à quel point j'aime ce qu'il fait.

\- A quel point tu l'aimes tout court, ajoutai-je alors qu'elle m'ignorait encore.

\- Pas besoin de la lune, s'amusa Edward. Chris est très abordable.

Je vis les yeux de ma meilleure amie briller quand Edward se tourna à la recherche du réalisateur. Ok, _moi aussi_, j'adorais ce qu'il faisait mais Rose… pour elle, cela tenait carrément de l'obsession.

\- Il a l'âge d'être ton père, chuchotai-je à Rose alors qu'Edward s'avançait vers son ami qui venait maintenant vers nous.

De nouveau, je vis Rosalie rougir… ce qui était arrivé plus de fois en deux minutes qu'en toute notre vie. Emmet, à coté de nous, se gratta la gorge. Rosalie ne lui jeta pas un regard alors qu'Edward revenait vers nous accompagné de l'idole de mon amie. Elle agrippa mon bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans ma peau nue, me faisant grimacer.

Avec amusement, j'observais Edward présenter Rosalie à sa personne préférée sur Terre. Le spectacle de mon amie rougissante et bégayante fut une distraction très intéressante, je notai dans un coin de mon esprit de garder ce souvenir pour le jour où j'aurai besoin de lui faire du chantage.

Désormais, le pauvre garde du corps d'Edward était invisible. Je lui lançai un regard désolé. Il haussa les épaules, apparemment, il devait être habitué à ce genre de comportement. Rosalie réussit après deux minutes à aligner trois mots à la suite, et elle partie avec le réalisateur dans une conversation passionnée sur le dernier film en préparation, qui devait se tourner au printemps. Edward qui suivait la conversation avec un amusement non dissimulé, baissa les yeux vers moi.

De nouveau, mon cœur sursauta quand son regard croisa le mien.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû le présenter à elle, chuchotai-je à son attention alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers moi pour rendre notre conversation plus discrète.

\- Elle est contente, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Contente est_ très _loin de la vérité. Wood est pour elle un… un Dieu. Vraiment !

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, j'eus du mal à ne pas suffoquer devant la clarté de son regard et la puissance de son odeur.

\- Autant que Gribouille ?

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

\- Pire, avouai-je me retenant de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne jure que par lui et depuis quelques années refuse catégoriquement de regarder autre chose que ses films. Vraiment, vous n'avez pas conscience de ce que vous venez de provoquer.

\- Tant que ça me donne sa permission de pouvoir passer du temps avec vous, à nouveau, je pourrais lui présenter n'importe qui.

Son regard sincère et le doux sourire sur ses lèvres alliés à ses mots me firent rougir plus que jamais.

\- Vous n'en aviez pas besoin, murmurai-je.

Son sourire s'agrandit, rendant ses yeux brillants d'une nouvelle énergie. Il inclina la tête et je sentis mon ventre faire un petit bond quand sa main frôla la mienne. S'en était-il rendu compte ?

\- Dois-je vous redire que je suis vraiment heureux que vous ayez posté cette lettre ?

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir osé, chevrotai-je.

On se dévisagea quelques secondes, cette sensation toujours aussi étrange au creux du ventre : l'impression de le connaître déjà si bien alors que nous ne nous étions encore jamais vus. De nouveau, ses doigts frôlèrent les miens. Cette fois, je fus certaine que ce geste de sa part était volontaire. Son regard était maintenant plus profond, cherchant à capter la moindre de mes réactions.

Quelque chose changea. Dans mon corps bouillonnant, et autour de nous. L'atmosphère se chargea d'électricité, mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine.

L'instant d'après, une agitation près de l'entrée me fit détourner les yeux. Plusieurs personnes affluèrent vers l'endroit où une femme venait d'entrer. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une demie seconde pour que mon cerveau ne percute.

Blonde, plantureuse, superbe. _Tanya._

Edward à mes cotés se figea quand son regard suivit le mien. Si j'avais vu l'agacement pur dans ses yeux, lorsque Alice m'avait littéralement agressée, maintenant, j'y voyais la colère. Mon estomac se noua. Lorsque je me rendis compte qu'elle avançait vers nous, je reculais instinctivement. Je n'étais personne, ni pour Edward, ni pour elle, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas être présente quand ils se parleront ou quand les journalistes se régaleront d'une scène de ménage. Je devais m'éloigner d'eux.

Edward se tourna vers moi en sentant mon malaise et son regard verrouilla le mien.

\- Restez, m'intima-t-il doucement, le visage à présent inquiet.

\- Edward c'est…

\- S'il vous plaît. Je vais la faire partir.

Je me perdis une seconde dans l'éclat de ses yeux clairs, réprimant un long frisson.

\- Je n'ai pas…

\- Restez, quémanda-t-il à nouveau.

Je me tus, et baissais les yeux mes mains tremblantes, incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard. Malgré la musique de part et d'autre de la salle, j'entendis des murmures, et quelques regards convergèrent vers nous lorsqu'elle arriva à notre hauteur. J'avais subitement envie de disparaître. Rosalie, toujours à parler avec «_ la plus belle personne de la Terre_ » ne prêta pas la moindre attention à mes regards de détresse. J'avais dit à Edward qu'elle était la meilleure des amies ? Quelles paroles mensongères !

\- Edward, salua Tanya avec prudence.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-il sans ménagement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, espérant me faire oublier. Qu'allait-elle pensé de moi ? Et pourquoi soudain cela m'importait-il autant ?

\- Je suis toujours ta femme, asséna-t-elle un peu plus froidement.

Il y eu un léger silence entre eux. J'en profitai pour l'observer discrètement. Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme. A coté, ce soir, j'avais l'air d'une patate dans un sac poubelle. Ses longs cheveux lissés à la perfection et son visage fin étaient à se damner. Sa robe noire et blanche tombait élégamment. Ses épaules dégagées la rendait sexy sans être vulgaire. Elle était juste sublime.

Les voir tous les deux l'un en face de l'autre noua mon estomac.

\- Tu n'as donc pas encore signé les papiers du divorce ?

La question d'Edward claqua dans l'air. Je vis le visage de Tanya se fermer complètement, et une certaine colère passa dans ses iris sombres.

\- Edward…

\- Tu n'as rien à faire là, Tanya, trancha-t-il, soudain las. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

De nouveau il y eut un silence. Puis, le regard noisette de Tanya tomba sur moi, légèrement en retrait. Son visage se teinta d'étonnement. Instinctivement, je serrais ma pochette en déglutissant nerveusement. Son regard sonda me sonder, lisant en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre. La tension dans ma poitrine s'accentua quand elle braqua ses yeux sur Edward.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ? Demanda-t-elle en me dévisageant de nouveau.

\- Ce que je fais de ma vie privée ne te regarde plus.

Je risquai un regard sur Edward, sentant mon ventre se serrer. Venait-il de dire que je faisais partie de _sa vie privée_ ? J'eus du mal à ne pas sourire. Cela aurait été peut-être méchant et mal venu, mais, après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle l'aurait sûrement mérité. Je me mordis les joues, espérant pouvoir trouver le moyen de me faire oublier d'elle.

\- Une photo tout les deux ? Intervint soudain un photographe armé d'un énorme appareil.

De nouveau, je reculais d'un pas, désirant brusquement disparaître. Tanya s'approcha d'Edward alors que ce dernier secouait la tête.

\- C'est hors de question, gronda-t-il.

\- Edward…

\- Tanya ! menaça Edward, ses yeux trahissant son mécontentement.

\- Juste une ! Intervint le photographe avec un sourire.

Deux autres professionnels apparurent à une vitesse vertigineuse à leurs côtés. Mon estomac se tordit devant la colère qui irradiait d'Edward. Son corps tendu, il fusilla Tanya du regard avant qu'un autre photographe ne l'interpelle à nouveau, lui réclamant un cliché avec _sa femme_.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas gâcher ta jolie soirée, lui souffla-t-elle discrètement.

Il y eu quelques secondes où les photographes attendirent la moindre réaction à prendre en photo. Je reculais un peu plus, m'écartant d'eux assez pour ne pas être sur les clichés qui feraient, d'ici très peu de temps, certainement le tour de tous les réseaux sociaux et les magazines people. Je serrais les dents quand Edward fit un pas pour se trouver face aux photographes maintenant en extase devant le spectacle que venait de leur offrir Tanya.

Grand sourire aux lèvres, elle posa avec lui, risquant même de le prendre par la taille. Les traits crispés, les épaules tendues, Edward fixa un léger sourire sur ses lèvres et offrit à Tanya, et aux photographes, ce qu'ils voulaient. La tension dans mon corps augmenta d'un seul coup, j'eus du mal à contenir les tremblements qui me saisirent.

Alors, cela serait toujours… comme _ça_ ? Comédies, caprices et photos de ce couple qu'Edward détestait désormais ? Je comprenais qu'il ne veuille pas avoir de dispute devant les photographes, et encore moins devant le reste des invités mais… _non_, finalement, je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi ce laissait-il faire comme ça ? Et elle ? Pour qui se prenait-elle ?

D'autres photographes arrivèrent, mitraillant le couple de flash.

En quelques secondes j'eus la nausée, et la vérité fut là, sous mes yeux : Sa place à lui était là où il était, avec Tanya ou non. Et la mienne… la mienne était là. En retrait, à part. _Invisible._ Je ne pouvais plus le nier, cela était tellement évident : pourquoi avais-je cru un seul instant que je pourrais me faire à ce monde ? Et partager avec Edward plus que quelques mails ? Tout se présentait pourtant très clairement désormais. C'était son monde, pas le mien. Une dizaine de photographes les entouraient maintenant, faisant d'eux l'attraction de la soirée, mais je ne voyais rien d'autre que le bras de Tanya soigneusement enroulé autour de_ sa _taille.

Mon regard croisa celui de Rosalie, un peu plus loin. En une seconde, elle comprit. Sa tête bougea légèrement de gauche à droite, m'intimant de ne pas faire ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Mais mon cœur battait trop fort, et mon ventre était déjà trop douloureux pour que je puisse réussir à réfléchir posément. J'avais besoin d'air, et surtout, j'avais besoin de quitter cet endroit.

Quand je sorti de la salle, le calme du hall fut surprenant et malgré tout, réconfortant. Les claquements de mes escarpins sur le sol en marbre résonnèrent sous mes pas. L'hôtesse qui nous avait fait entrer m'adressa un sourire contrit. J'eus envie de lui demander si ce monde était toujours le même. Si tout était toujours… aussi faux, aussi calculé. Tremblante, j'atteignis les grandes portes qui menaient à l'extérieur. L'air de la nuit me fit du bien. La musique ne résonnaient plus, ici, et le silence m'accueillit avec bonheur.

Le visage d'Edward en colère, pourtant, me hantait. Mon rêve avait prit fin de manière trop brutal pour moi, et là, maintenant, je n'étais pas encore prête à accepter ce que j'avais ressentit en assistant à ce spectacle de mauvais goût. Pourquoi avoir vu le numéro de Tanya me brûlait-il autant le ventre ? Pourquoi les réactions d'Edward me glaçaient le sang ?

Brutalement, j'eus envie de pleurer.

Je descendis les marches de l'hôtel en respirant profondément pour me calmer avant de faire les cents pas pendant une minute, essayant de me reprendre… sans y arriver totalement : je savais que je devais rentrer chez moi. Je le savais, et, surtout, je le voulais. Je voulais retrouver le calme et la normalité de ma maison, de ma vie, et oublier cette soirée qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu. Pourquoi étais-je venue ? Comment avais-je pu penser un instant que je pourrais trouver, d'une manière ou d'une autre, une place dans la vie d'Edward ?

Je soupirai pour la énième fois en une minute et décidai que s'en était trop. Je voulais rentrer. Maintenant. J'acquiesçai un pas pour m'en aller avant de me rappeler que c'était Rosalie qui avait les clés de sa voiture dans sa pochette.

Pestant contre moi-même je fis demi-tour avant de me stopper net. Trouver Edward en haut des marches me surpris tellement que je reculais de deux pas, ravalant un cri de surprise.

Pendant quelques secondes, il me dévisagea prudemment. Pour ma part, je ne savais plus quoi regarder de lui. Était-ce la dernière fois que je voyais son visage ? Les réverbères de l'hôtel lui donnaient la couleur de l'or, le rendant d'autant plus irréel. Il était sublime.

\- Vous partiez ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sourde, me coupant dans ma contemplation.

\- Je… j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, mentis-je lamentablement.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris.

\- Vous êtes une piètre menteuse.

\- C'est vrai que c'est vous, l'acteur, rétorquai-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent légèrement, puis, lentement, il descendit les quatre marches qui nous séparaient. Quand son parfum m'atteignit, mon ventre faisait déjà des loopings. La brume cotonneuse remonta de mes jambes au bout de mes doigts, rendant ma respiration plus difficile.

\- Donc, vous vouliez partir, reprit-il après quelques secondes, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon à pinces.

Je déglutis péniblement, resserrant mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger. Je voulais qu'il comprenne, mais sans cesse, une petite voix dans ma tête me disait qu'il n'en serait pas capable… il évoluait dans ce monde depuis tellement de temps… comment pourrait-il imaginer précisément ce que, moi, je ressentais à cet instant ? Je soupirai encore une fois.

\- Ça n'est pas mon monde, m'expliquai-je avec maladresse.

\- Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous adapter très rapidement.

Sa remarque me décontenança. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Je… je ne crois pas. Les femmes qui vous entourent sont… calculatrices, perfides et profiteuses. Je ne serais jamais comme elles.

Il encaissa ma réflexion sans broncher. Je n'étais pas douce dans mes paroles et mes mots étaient durs. Cependant, je voulais rester le plus franche possible avec lui.

\- Il est vrai que je n'ai pas toujours fait les bons choix, concernant les femmes qui m'entourent, assuma-t-il avant de soupirer. Mais en aucun cas je ne veux que vous deveniez comme elles.

Il laissa passer un court silence, me dévisageant toujours aussi intensément avant de reprendre.

\- Pour Tanya elle… vous devez comprendre que je n'ai pas eu le choix que de poser avec elle.

\- Pas eu le choix ?

\- Elle aurait adoré que l'on se donne en spectacle devant tout ces invités…

\- Ce n'est…

\- Je suis certain que vous auriez apprécié d'apparaître partout dans la presse à scandale et les réseaux sociaux d'ici à demain matin, n'est-ce pas ?

Je pinçai les lèvres, lui répondant silencieusement. Ses yeux clairs emprisonnèrent les miens, m'empêchant de penser correctement.

\- Tanya n'attends que ça, à présent. Faire parler de nous, _d'elle_, toujours plus. Sa carrière s'essouffle, les contrats qu'on lui propose ont prit une sacré claque quand notre couple à éclaté… et la moindre occasion est bonne à prendre. Je doute sincèrement qu'elle vous aurait épargnée.

\- Qu'elle m'aurait épargnée ? Répétai-je idiotement.

Il me lança un regard si profond que mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

\- Tanya est une garce mais c'est aussi, malheureusement, une des personnes qui me connaît le mieux, et qui connaît tout le monde dans le métier… Mais vous… vous, elle ne vous avait jamais vu auparavant. Vous êtes mon invitée ce soir Isabella, vous êtes très certainement la plus jolie femme de la soirée et Tanya est loin d'être aveugle.

Un rire nerveux me secoua alors que je me mordais la lèvre pour me contenir. Etait-il aveugle à ce point ? _Moi_ ? La plus jolie femme de la soirée ? Il allait falloir qu'il pense sérieusement à consulter. Devant son air plus que sérieux, je me sentie rougir furieusement.

\- J'ai juste voulu éviter un scandale qui vous aurait propulsée sur le devant le scène.

Je gardais le silence, de peur de dire des choses que je regretterai plus tard. J'avais d'autant plus envie de partir maintenant, sentant un piège affreux se refermer sur moi. Il fit un pas vers moi, avant de saisir le bout de mes doigts de sa main. Immédiatement, et sans que je ne sache pourquoi, l'apaisement me gagna, et ma poitrine s'allégea.

\- Restez, s'il vous plaît, reprit-il devant mon mutisme.

Son contacte était léger, mais incroyablement brûlant. L'électricité longea mon bras, me faisant trembler. Sa peau à la texture incomparable fit battre mon cœur plus vite. Son regard soutint le mien un instant, j'eus la sensation que mes jambes pouvaient céder à tout instant.

\- Edward ?

Un homme blond en haut des marches venait d'arriver, faisant sans le savoir éclaté la bulle qui venait de naître autour de nous. Edward, pour autant, ne lâcha pas mes doigts, même lorsqu'il se tourna légèrement vers lui.

\- C'est à toi dans deux minutes.

\- J'arrive Jasper.

Le dit Jasper s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Quand je reportais mon attention à Edward, celui-ci me dévisageait.

\- Vous faites un discours ? Finis-je par demander, envieuse de porter son attention sur autre chose que ma personne.

La façon dont il me regardait était tout bonnement déstabilisante. Devant lui, quand il me regardait ainsi… j'avais du mal à me rappeler même de mon prénom. Un léger sourire illumina son visage.

\- Oui. Je dois parler du film, remercier les producteurs, forcer les gens à payer 10 dollars la place pour aller le voir… _Un vrai bonheur._ Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'y assister si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à ce genre de moment gênant.

La note d'humour dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas et me détendit plus que je l'aurais cru. J'allais lui dire que nous devrions repartir en direction de la salle quand ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus les miens.

\- Vais-je devoir vous demander de rester encore une fois ? Demanda-t-il calmement, son regard sondant le mien.

\- Je…

\- Restez, murmura-t-il en me ramenant doucement contre lui.

\- Votre discours…

\- Ils peuvent attendre une minute.

Je me reculais légèrement, assez pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à l'idée seule d'être dans ses bras, le soir même de notre rencontre. Son parfum m'entourait, me rendant totalement hermétique au reste du monde. Je ne voyais plus que lui, plus que ses yeux clairs et troublants et son léger sourire à tomber.

\- Je… je veux juste que vous sachiez que je n'ai jamais fait ça. Échanger avec quelqu'un qui m'a écrit, et le rencontrer… _comme ça. _Vous êtes la seule.

\- Oh… ce n'est donc pas votre lot quotidien ? m'amusai-je pour cacher le rougissement qui pointait le bout de son nez.

Il acquiesça un sourire en coin, mon cœur tressauta.

\- En tout cas, personne n'a jamais été comme vous.

Si j'avais été une guimauve, j'aurais probablement fondue comme neige au soleil. Je restai muette quelques secondes, incapable d'acquiescer la moindre parole avant de respirer profondément, espérant calmer les tremblements de mon corps.

\- J'avoue ne jamais avoir rencontré quelqu'un _comme vous _non plus, finis-je par murmurer.

Un sourire amusé étira sa bouche, mais ses yeux restèrent incroyablement sérieux et profonds. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des miens, avant caresser ma paume avec douceur.

Presque à regrets, on remonta les marches de l'hôtel. Sa main ne quitta pas la mienne quand on pénétra dans le hall. Mes talons résonnèrent à nouveau dans l'entrée immense, mais cette fois l'oppressement de mes poumons avait disparut. La jeune femme de la réception fit glisser ses yeux très discrètement jusqu'à nos doigts avant de revenir à mon visage et de m'adresser un léger sourire.

J'eus presque envie de rire tant la situation me paraissait irréelle.

\- J'ai maintenant envie de m'éclipser, murmura-t-il à mon oreille, ses doigts toujours mêlés aux miens quand on pénétra dans la salle aux lumières bleues.

Je sentis mon cou rougir sous son regard et me concentrai sur la salle devant moi, repoussant mes idées totalement défendues et mal placées. Il avait seulement envie de partir d'ici, et de se retrouver au calme… et non pas envie de se retrouver ailleurs, _avec moi._ Et il osait me tenir encore la main, ici, a l'entrée de cette salle immense où tout le gratin de Los Angeles était réunit. Et si quelqu'un nous voyait ? Et si quelqu'un voyait nos mains enlacées ? Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient ? Cela ne semblait pas perturber Edward plus que ça… au contraire, il avait l'air… détendu, maintenant. Au loin, je repérai Rosalie. Edward lâcha ma main et ma peau quitta la sienne à regret.

\- Le devoir m'appelle, lança-t-il en désignant la scène.

Je lui fis un sourire encourageant en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Après un dernier sourire, il me tourna le dos et marcha vers la scène d'un pas traînant. Je rejoignis Rose de l'autre coté de la salle. Celle-ci m'adressa un long regard quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur.

\- Il t'a carrément courut après, fit-elle remarquer, me faisant sourire et pester en même temps.

\- Je sais, murmurai-je en regardant Edward, au loin, attraper une coupe de champagne avant de monter sur scène.

\- Ce mec est fou de toi, chuchota-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui, qui venait d'arriver derrière le micro.

Je me sentis rougir et décidai de me taire. Je ne savais ce qu'Edward éprouvait ou non pour moi. Je savais, cependant, ce que moi j'éprouvais en le regardant prendre la parole avec aisance devant les deux cents personnes de la salle : de l'admiration, fatalement. Mais, alors qu'il avait un sourire scotché sur les lèvres, je réalisai qu'il y avait, aussi, quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose de plus fort, qui faisait battre mon cœur plus vite à son contacte. Quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vécu, jamais ressenti. Quelque chose de fou, de profond, et de totalement incontrôlable nous liait l'un à l'autre. Maintenant, j'en étais certaine, bien que je ne sache pas encore ce que tout cela voulait dire. Tout ce que j'avais toujours ressentit en le voyant en photo, en film, sur les couvertures des magasines, dans les émissions télévisées. Toutes ces émotions horriblement fortes et bouleversantes que j'avais essayé de lui transmettre dans ma lettre… tout ça… tout était lié à ce que nous vivions, ensemble, ce soir. C'était fou, insensé, irréel… pourtant, c'était bien _là._

De l'angle où j'étais, je vis Tanya quitter la réception un sourire sur ses lèvres carmin. Elle échangea quelques mots avec le premier photographe qui leur avait demandé une photo à l'entrée de la salle, lui serra la main et disparut en ignorant royalement la jeune femme de l'entrée qui la salua. Celle-ci étouffa un soupire en se remettant en place derrière son pupitre, les yeux fixés droit devant elle. Qui accepterait de se faire marcher dessus ainsi à longueur de temps ? J'espérais vraiment pour elle que toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait n'étaient pas aussi mal élevées. Je repérai Emmet en retrait sur la scène, surveillant avec attention les alentours. Des rires résonnèrent dans la salle, reportant mon attention sur Edward, toujours sur scène, qui clôturait son discours. Son sourire ne le quittait désormais plus… et il était à tomber. Comment était-ce possible que cela soit _moi_ qui l'accompagne ce soir ?

\- T'as un peu de bave là, se moqua Rosalie lorsque Edward redescendait de la scène avec élégance.

\- Tu as perdu Wood ? Lui demandai-je espérant la faire passer à autre chose.

\- Ce mec… si il me demande de l'épouser ce soir, je dis oui.

\- Rose…

\- Je te jure Bella ! Il est absolument divin ! Il aime la littérature féminine et l'art !

\- Incroyable…

\- Bon, ok, il est marié depuis plus de vingt ans à la même femme mais…

\- Rose ! la grondai-je.

\- J'envisage absolument pas de devenir une briseuse de couple, m'informa-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Son air hautement offusquée me fit sourire.

\- Mais si il te proposait de l'épouser dans la soirée tu dirais oui…

Elle m'adressa un regard peu amène avant de regarder brièvement le reste de la salle. Quand je suivis son regard, j'aperçus Emmet.

\- Ou si Emmet te demandait…

\- Il ne le fera pas, marmonna-t-elle en frottant ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il est marié, lui aussi.

\- Oh.

De nouveau, je reportai mon attention sur Emmet. Il était marié ? Vraiment ? La façon dont il avait pourtant regarder Rose en début de soirée n'était absolument pas celle d'un homme dont le cœur était prit.

\- Et puis, je m'en fou, lança-t-elle avec désinvolture en attrapant une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur passant à coté de nous. J'ai absolument pas besoin de me caser pour être heureuse.

\- Tu m'as moi, m'amusai-je en attrapant un verre à mon tour.

\- Exactement. Et mon gri-gri.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en sirotant le champagne frais qui pétilla sur ma langue.

\- A moins que tu ne nous laisses tomber pour Monsieur Cullen, chuchota-t-elle avec férocité.

\- Aucun risque. Je ne suis que passagère.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Passagère ? Tu en es certaine ? Parce que depuis tout à l'heure il parle à tout le monde mais n'a d'yeux que pour toi.

Je me mordis les joues espérant ne pas rougir une nouvelle fois. Quand je regardais Edward de nouveau, son regard croisa le mien. Comme depuis le début de la soirée, mon cœur sursauta. Je reportais mon attention sur Rose, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur dans ma poitrine sous les yeux d'Edward qui, un peu plus loin, discutait avec un couple bien plus âgé que lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit si…

\- Moi je crois que si.

\- Rose... Je ne veux pas t'entendre.

Elle étouffa un rire dans son champagne.

\- Tu crois que la soirée va durer encore longtemps ? Finit-elle par me demander après quelques secondes de silence où elle avait les yeux fixés sur Emmet.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

\- Je commence à avoir les pieds en compote. Ça fait tache si j'enlève mes escarpins ?

\- Rose ! La sermonnai-je.

\- Juste deux minutes, avant que mes pieds ne soient bloqués pour toujours dans cette position et que je me retrouve à jamais à marcher sur la pointe des pieds !

A nouveau, je levai les yeux au ciel. Je bus une gorgée de mon champagne, savourant la douceur de celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi Rosalie enlève-t-elle ses chaussures ? Demanda Edward en se matérialisant à coté de moi, me faisant sursauter. Désolé.

\- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas vraiment conscience de la soirée à laquelle nous sommes, soufflai-je un peu plus fort, récoltant un regard mauvais de mon amie.

\- Je souffre, se défendit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

\- Peut-être qu'Emmet serait ravi de te porter, proposai-je en lançant un regard à ce dernier qui avait les yeux fixés sur les jambes sans fin de Rose.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, et j'aurai juré le voir rougir.

\- Je… Madame…

\- Bella, le reprit-je à nouveau avec un léger sourire.

Je sentis le regard d'Edward brûler mon visage.

\- Bella. Je…

\- Sa femme n'apprécierait sûrement pas, remarqua Rosalie me faisant lever les yeux au ciel.

Il y eu un léger silence. Emmet baissa les yeux sur ses propres chaussures, visiblement gêné.

\- Alors garde tes foutues chaussures Rose !

Elle soupira si fort que ses cheveux bouclés volèrent autour de son visage. Je glissai un regard vers Edward qui assistait à notre petit manège avec un sourire amusé collé sur les lèvres. Lèvres qui, d'ailleurs, étaient un véritable appel à la luxure. Je me mordis la langue, réfrénant le frisson qui me secoua quand mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens à nouveau.

\- J'ai vu Tanya quitter la réception, lâchai-je sans savoir pourquoi j'avais besoin de le lui dire. Elle avait l'air… ravie de son petit numéro.

Les mâchoires d'Edward se serrèrent lentement, l'agacement teintant ses yeux.

\- Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a fait son apparition, ça va être sur tout les réseaux sociaux d'ici à demain matin et elle va faire parler d'elle un peu partout. J'imagine que ça va redonner du souffle à sa carrière après…

Il stoppa sa phrase. Je hochai la tête lentement, comprenant absolument ce qu'il voulait dire. Après… leur rupture _au grand jour_. J'observai quelques secondes Emmet et Rosalie qui discutaient. Ce dernier c'était légèrement mis en retrait et Rose l'avait suivit, comme aimantée.

\- Emmet travail depuis longtemps pour vous ?

\- Un an, répondit automatiquement Edward en dirigeant son regard vers lui.

\- Il à l'air… très professionnel.

Un sourire détendit le visage d'Edward quand il reporta son attention sur moi.

\- Il l'est. Je lui confirai ma vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

\- Est-il vraiment marié ou a-t-il dit ça à Rose pour l'éloigner ?

Ma franchise parut le surprendre, il retint son sourire, trahissant sans le vouloir son garde du corps.

\- D'après vous ?

\- Je crois qu'il craque pour elle, admis-je en retenant un sourire à mon tour. Bon en même temps… qui ne craquerait pas pour une beauté comme Rose ?

Le regard d'Edward verrouilla le mien. Mon cœur, soudain, parût peser des tonnes sous le poids de ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas trop blonde, confessa-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Tanya l'est, remarquai-je en me sentant rougir sous la profondeur de ses yeux.

\- Raison de plus.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ses yeux me dévisagèrent avec intérêt. Je cherchai quelque chose à dire sans trouver de quoi je pouvais bien lui parler. Pourquoi, lui envoyer des mails et me dévoiler par écrit était si simple alors qu'ici, avec lui, j'étais incapable de dire la moindre chose intelligente ? De poser la moindre question intéressante ?

\- Comment avez-vous trouver mon discours ? Finit-il par demander, un léger sourire scotché au visage.

\- Passionnant, répondis-je aussitôt, me rendant compte que je n'en avais écouté que la moitié, trop obnubilée par sa personne et l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Il étouffa un rire, avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que j'en suis assez fier. La partie concernant la contribution de l'agence de production pour la sauvegarde des méduses du Pacifique est très importante pour mon équipe et moi…

J'eus du mal à ne pas m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Avais-je vraiment si peu écouter son discours ? Visiblement, il attendait une réponse, ses yeux toujours fixés sur moi le plus sérieusement du monde, malgré une pointe de malice dans ses iris.

\- Euh… oui ?

Cette fois, il éclata d'un rire sensuel qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je compris immédiatement qu'il avait vu très clair en moi. Inévitablement, un rire nerveux me secoua à mon tour, nous faisant rire comme deux idiots au milieu des convives, du champagne, des conversations et de la musique nous entourant.

\- J'suis désolée, m'excusai-je aussitôt, essayant de reprendre mon sérieux, j'ai… j'suis certaine pourtant que la totalité de votre discours était… épique… mais j'ai été_ distraite _et… les méduses sont…

\- J'n'en ai pas parlé le moins du monde, avoua-t-il, entre deux rires. Pardon. C'était… votre réponse était trop immédiate pour être honnête… je pensais qu'en vous piégeant vous tomberiez dans le panneau… mais je n'aurai pas pensé que cela marcherai aussi bien !

\- Vous êtes…

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, s'approchant de moi pour pouvoir me retenir alors que je feintai de vouloir partir, rien que pour pouvoir l'entendre rire à nouveau. Ce son était sûrement une des plus belles choses qui m'eut été donné d'entendre depuis ma naissance. Sa main saisit la mienne qu'il ramena contre lui, m'empêchant de partir, son visage rieur et détendu fut plus séduisant que jamais alors qu'il n'essayait nullement de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Vous êtes diabolique, réussi-je à dire en essayant de garder mon rôle de femme contrariée.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-il encore entre deux rires devant mon air offusqué. C'était beaucoup trop tentant ! Mais vous avez eu raison de ne pas écouter…

\- Je ne le referai plus, promis-je presque mal à l'aise maintenant, en ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire pour autant devant son air joyeux.

\- J'vous conseille surtout de ne plus jamais écouter mes discours ! Ils sont pitoyables…

\- La partie où vous parlez de l'empreinte que l'on peut laisser derrière nous était très bien tournée !

Son sérieux revint petit à petit, mais son sourire ne le quitta pas. Ses doigts serrèrent légèrement les miens, et je me sentis rougir, bien trop consciente de l'intimité de notre position, et de ma peau contre la veste de son costume sûrement plus cher que ma propre voiture.

\- C'est Jasper qui l'a écrit, avoua-t-il avec toujours le même sourire en coin sur la bouche.

\- Et bien… il à beaucoup de talent. Surtout concernant les méduses !

\- Je trouve aussi, sourit-il. Il faudrait que je pense à le remercier.

\- Je crois qu'il le faudrait oui.

On se sourit un instant, et j'eus la sensation, qu'enfin, les choses entre nous étaient… _normales._

_-_ J'imagine qu'il serait ravi d'apprendre que vous trouvez ses discours pitoyables, aussi.

A nouveau, il éclata de rire._ Ô douce mélodie à mes oreilles…_

_\- _Promettez-moi que vous ne lui en toucherez pas un mot. J'suis prêt à acheter votre silence, sinon il est capable de me demander encore une augmentation !

A mon tour je ris sans pouvoir me retenir. Il n'avait plus l'air d'être cette star connue partout dans le monde. Il avait l'air d'être_ juste_… Edward, l'homme de mes mails.

\- Promis.

On échangea un regard, un sourire. Notre complicité me sauta brutalement aux yeux, faisant décoller mon cœur.

\- Et dites lui aussi que c'est efficace concernant le fait d'avoir envie de dépenser presque 10 dollars pour aller voir le film.

Il rigola doucement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Absolument.

Il laissa passer un court silence, avant de secouer la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres. Je retirai ma main doucement quand il relâcha la pression sur mes doigts, sentant la brûlure de son toucher me faire frissonner délicieusement quand sa peau quitta la mienne. Je lissai ma robe de la main, maintenant plus nerveuse de notre proximité.

J'essayai de me concentrer sur autre chose que les regards que je sentais sur nous ici et là. J'étais avec Edward Cullen. _Edward Cullen. _Je jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous, m'apercevant qu'il y avait maintenant moins de monde que tout à l'heure dans la salle. Un petit groupe de femme nous observait un peu plus loin, mais aucune d'elle ne semblait me prêter la moindre attention : toutes, étaient concentrées sur l'homme en face de moi dont le regard me brûlait le visage.

\- J'espérais que vous n'iriez pas le voir, enfaîte, reprit-il.

Alors que mes yeux retrouvaient les siens, je l'interrogeai du regard.

\- Je… j'aimerais mieux que vous n'ayez pas envie d'aller dépenser votre argent pour aller me voir au cinéma…

\- Oh… Votre producteur serait surement ravi d'entendre ça !

Il rit à nouveau, me faisant sourire, avant de retrouver son sérieux en se grattant la gorge.

\- J'imagine oui, effectivement… mais ça serait plus… enfin, j'aimerais mieux que vous ayez envie de me revoir… _autrement, _expliqua-t-il avec hésitation.

Une fois encore, je me sentie rougir idiotement. J'eus du mal à ne pas trembler quand, comme un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, ses doigts frôlèrent les miens.

\- Edward ?

On se tourna d'un même ensemble vers le grand blond de tout à l'heure, Jasper. Une nouvelle fois, je me rendis compte que nous nous étions rapprochés sans nous en rendre contre.

\- Ça commence à sortir.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis plusieurs petits groupes de personnes sortir tranquillement de la salle. C'était déjà la fin ? Je me mordis la lèvre en me rendant compte que je n'avais absolument pas vu le temps passer, et, surtout, que je n'avais pas du tout envie de m'en aller. Je ne savais si je reverrais un jour Edward, et, malgré qu'il commençait à se faire tard, je n'avais aucune envie de cette soirée s'arrête. La musique jouait toujours quand mon regard se reporta sur Edward qui baissa les yeux sur moi.

\- Comment rentrez-vous ? Demanda-t-il à mon attention.

Je lançai un regard à Rose en pleine conversation avec Emmet. Edward n'avait pas confirmé ou non que son garde du corps avait menti cependant… je ne le croyais pas le moins du monde : ou alors, il était le pire goujat que la Terre est portée. Je décidais de lui laisser le bénéfice de doute, et, surtout, de laisser à Rosalie la possibilité de l'apprendre par elle-même.

\- Je…

\- On vous ramène chez vous, me coupa-t-il, apparemment trop conscient de ma gêne. Si vous êtes…

\- Oui, je… oui… pas de problème.

\- Dis à Dean de venir nous chercher dans 5 minutes, souffla-t-il à Jasper en reportant son attention sur lui. Nous ramènerons Isabella chez elle.

Jasper hocha la tête et disparut. Tout le monde lui obéissait-il au doigt et à l'œil comme ça ?

Avant de quitter la salle, j'informais Rose que le chauffeur d'Edward, (_et Edward_) me ramenait jusqu'à chez moi. Le regard plein de sous entendus qu'elle m'adressa me noua l'estomac. Je retrouvai Edward prêt de l'entrée de la salle de réception qui discutait avec Jasper et Alice. Quand j'arrivais, celle-ci m'adressa le regard le moins aimable de la Terre.

\- Nous n'avons pas été vraiment présentés, sourit Jasper en face de moi en me tendant la main, Jasper Whitlock. Isabella, c'est ça ?

\- Juste Bella, souris-je en glissant ma main dans la sienne.

Si le regard d'Alice pouvait tuer, elle m'aurait fusillée sans se poser la moindre question.

\- Edward ne tarit pas d'éloges sur vous, commenta Jasper en lançant un regard à Edward à coté de moi.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel, me faisant sourire.

\- C'est parce qu'il ne voit que mes bons cotés, pour l'instant ! Et il m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous aussi, m'amusai-je en lui adressant un regard amusé.

\- Je devrais en profiter pour demander une augmentation, s'amusa Jasper en lançant un regard à Edward qui secouait la tête.

\- Isabella dit n'importe quoi, marmonna ce dernier. Et hors de question que je t'augmente pour, au moins, les trente prochaines années !

\- Dean est là, nous coupa Alice avec indifférence. Vous devriez y aller.

Edward lui lança un regard peu aimable, elle le dévisagea quelques secondes sans ciller.

\- Tu es visiblement en manque de sommeil, pour être aussi_ agréable_, gronda Edward.

Elle l'ignora royalement, baissant les yeux sur son téléphone pour y pianoter à une vitesse folle. Quelle peste !

Edward et Jasper échangèrent quelques mots sur un rendez-vous le lundi suivant, ignorant Alice et sa mauvaise éducation avant que Jasper ne nous salut avec gentillesse avant de disparaitre dans la salle de réception. Alice ne m'accorda pas un regard, et je ne m'abaissai même pas de lui souhaiter de passer une bonne nuit, ou une bonne fin de vie. J'espérai sincèrement ne plus jamais avoir à la croiser de mon existence.

En silence, on partit en direction des ascenseurs un peu plus loin où un homme en costard nous attendait. Edward avait-il un chauffeur attitré qui l'emmenait et le ramenait où bon lui semblait ?

Oui, évidement qu'il en avait un. Et celui ci avait plus la carrure d'un garde du corps que d'un simple conducteur de limousine. Edward, d'ailleurs, avait-il une limousine ? ou un SUV dernier cris ? Ou une voiture de sport ? Voilà le genre de détail de sa vie que je continuai d'ignorer totalement.

En chemin, plusieurs personnes vinrent saluer Edward poliment, ou avec affection, le félicitant pour ce beau projet qu'était ce film. Je me mis en tête d'aller le voir dès que possible pour savoir, au moins, de quoi cela pouvait bien parler. Enfin, après plusieurs minutes, on arriva aux portes des ascenseurs.

\- Edward. Mademoiselle.

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le hall pour voir Rosalie et Emmet disparaitre par les grandes portes de l'entrée, avec le reste des derniers invités.

J'osais un sourire timide au chauffeur qui me dévisageait avant de nous engouffrer dans l'ascenseur, récoltant un léger sourire gêné de sa part. Cette homme devait avoir presque l'âge de mon père et sa prestance était intimidante et rassurante à la fois.

La descente jusqu'au sous-sol se fit dans un silence presque pesant, seulement troublé par la petite musique d'ambiance de la cabine. Si être dans une salle à coté d'Edward était une épreuve, l'ascenseur avec lui fut terriblement long et troublant. Je fus heureuse de n'être pas seule avec lui. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je donc plus a réfléchir quand son corps était si près du mien ?

Mon cœur sursauta quand il se pencha vers moi. Je cessais brusquement de respirer, ne pouvant plus supporter son parfum aussi fort contre moi. Qui pouvait bien sentir aussi bon ? Et pourquoi son odeur me faisait-elle l'effet d'une bombe dans la poitrine ?

\- Pourquoi Jasper et Emmet peuvent vous appelez Bella ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, son souffle dans ma nuque me faisant frissonner.

Je me forçai à garder le regard sur l'épaule de son chauffeur silencieux devant nous, nous tournant le dos, les yeux fixés sur les portes de l'ascenseur. Je me sentis rougir de par notre proximité, et le fait, qu'en plus, l'homme avec nous pouvait entendre absolument tout ce que l'on pouvait se dire.

\- Je… Tout le monde m'appelle comme ça, répondis-je avec automatisme.

\- Tout le monde ?

\- Sauf vous.

Il laissa passer un silence. Je pouvais presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau tourner à toutes vitesses.

\- Préfèreriez-vous que je vous appelle Bella ? demanda-t-il, confus.

Je me mordis la lèvre, repoussant ma timidité.

\- Non, chevrotai-je, tremblante.

Je sentis sa respiration se couper un court instant quand je tournais légèrement le visage vers lui. Notre proximité plus qu'intimiste me fit rougir encore plus.

\- Vous êtes le seul, murmurai-je avec difficultés, tant son regard et son souffle brulant sur mon visage cramoisie était déroutant.

Un léger sourire flotta sur sa bouche, et ses yeux clairs glissèrent sur mon visage sans jamais se poser nul part.

\- Parfait, assénât-il en reculant légèrement, me permettant de respirer à nouveau.

Dieu merci, j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes.

Son odeur flottait encore autour de moi quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking presque vide. Dean nous devança et partit en direction d'un 4x4 noir immense garé plus loin en nous demandant de patienter ici. Bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre, je ne savais plus où regarder. Le regard d'Edward couru sur ma nuque, puis sur mon visage, me faisant frissonner. Je lui jetai un regard, soudain incroyablement nerveuse. Au loin, j'entendis la voiture démarrer.

\- J'espère que la soirée n'a pas été trop longue, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes.

\- C'était parfait.

Un léger sourire étendit ses lèvres roses. Il allait dire quelque chose quand la voiture arriva devant nous. Il se tut, et m'ouvrit la portière arrière. Je montai dans le véhicule en silence, essayant de contrôler ma respiration qui devenait laborieuse. Une fois installés sur la banquette, le véhicule démarra, traversant le parking alors que le silence s'installait dans l'habitacle. Je donnais mon adresse à Dean qui l'entra dans son GPS. Edward sortit son portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste qu'il explora un instant avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Un problème ?

Il me tendit son téléphone que je saisis prudemment. Ses doigts frôlèrent les miens au passage, je tentai d'ignorer le sursaut de mon ventre à son contacte. Dans sa boite de réception, des dizaines de nouveaux mails accompagnés de photos de lui et Tanya ce soir.

\- Apparemment votre idylle est en train de renaître, lus-je.

\- Ce genre de soirée doit avoir quelque chose de magique.

\- Grâce aux méduses, tout ça.

On échangea un sourire.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche quand la voiture démarrait. Ses doigts atteignirent le nœud de sa cravate qu'il desserra, puis il ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche. Je frémis, incapable de détacher mes yeux de ses gestes sûrs et de ses longs doigts fins. Dean parla dans son oreillette avant de se tourner légèrement vers nous, me ramenant à la réalité.

\- Il y a du monde à la sortie Edward. Vous devriez vous préparer.

Edward soupira, mon cœur, lui, accéléra sa course. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, mon ventre se noua dans cette sensation étrange de peur et d'appréhension mêlées.

\- Nous préparer ? Demandai-je,_ trop_ certaine de comprendre.

\- Il y a des paparazzis au portail.

Je sentie mon estomac se nouer plus fort. On sortit du parking en longeant une petite route entourée de palmiers.

Au loin, j'aperçus le portail de la résidence éclairé par les grandes lumières qui illuminaient tout le domaine. Edward me lança un regard confus, il avait l'air inquiet maintenant de ma réaction.

\- Je suis désolé je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient…

\- Tout va bien, murmurai-je, dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Edward attrapa un bomber noir et une casquette de la même couleur dans un sac sous le siège devant lui avant de me les tendre.

\- Enfilez ça. Regardez vers le sol et essayez de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas vous montrer.

Je déglutis difficilement, me demandant ce qui m'attendait réellement. J'enfilai la veste, ignorant mon cœur qui se mit à battre plus vite quand l'odeur d'Edward glissa sur moi. Avec précaution, je vissais la casquette sur ma tête, me retenant de rire. Avais-je vécu moment plus gênant dans ma vie ? Avais-je été plus mal à l'aise un jour que ce soir ? Non, définitivement, _non._

\- Ça vous va bien, assura-t-il en me voyant rougir.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, souris-je.

Il s'approcha un peu de moi, se déplaçant sur la banquette avec aisance. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge. Ses mains atteignirent mes cheveux relevés en chignon avant même que je ne puisse m'y préparer un tant soit peu. Il glissa ses doigts juste au dessus de mes oreilles, me cachant un peu plus en tirant sur la casquette.

\- Je vous assure que si.

De nouveau, je me sentis rougir. Depuis combien d'années n'avais-je pas rougit autant en une seule soirée ? Et cela cause d'une seule et même personne ? Ses mains retombèrent sur ses cuisses. Dans un état second, je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps pendant la minute qui suivit. Plus le portail approchait, plus Edward semblait tendu. Plusieurs voitures roulaient au pas devant nous, nous empêchant de partir d'ici rapidement.

\- Vous n'en mettez pas ? Finis-je par demander en désignant la casquette.

\- Je ne crois pas avoir encore quelque chose à protéger de ma personne, murmura-t-il dans un sourire amer.

Ses yeux étaient plus sombres maintenant et la joie semblait l'avoir quittée. L'atmosphère dans la voiture devint plus lourd. L'appréhension de ce qu'il allait se produire fit monter la nervosité encore plus en moi. Mes mains devinrent moites quand on arriva enfin au portail dans une lenteur folle et mon ventre se serra.

\- Baissez la tête, conseilla Edward à mon coté avant de prendre ma main dans la sienne.

Il y eu un très court moment de flottement autour de nous. Mes doigts glissèrent contre les siens, s'imbriquant parfaitement. J'eus le temps de penser à quel point sa peau était chaude et douce quand le premier flash apparut.

La seconde d'après, des cris résonnèrent autour du véhicule. Tous, scandaient le prénom d'Edward, espérant apercevoir rien qu'un minuscule morceau de sa personne. Malgré les vitres teintées, les flashs m'aveuglèrent. La voiture trembla, me faisant fermer les yeux brutalement. Les doigts d'Edward serrèrent les miens avec force, m'ancrant dans la réalité.

Pendant une longue minute qui me parut une éternité, je restais le visage baissé, les paupières fermement clauses essayant de résister à la curiosité des paparazzis. Quelqu'un -ou quelque chose - cogna dans la vitre à ma droite, me faisant sursauter. Le pouce d'Edward caressa ma paume dans une tentative d'apaisement. Qui pouvait supporter ça ? Cela dura encore quelques secondes, puis la voiture put enfin accélérer et se dégager. Les cris s'estompèrent lentement, les flashs cessèrent de m'aveugler même derrière mes paupières clauses. Presque immédiatement, l'atmosphère dans le véhicule changea, s'allégeant brusquement.

\- Vous pouvez vous redresser, murmura la voix d'Edward qui me parut lointaine.

Je déglutis péniblement, les muscles ankylosé à force d'être à ce point crispés. J'eus la sensation d'être déconnectée de la réalité. Lorsque mon regard trouva le sien, je me rendis compte à quel point je tremblais.

\- Désolée, soufflai-je en relâchant sa main que je broyais littéralement.

Il sourit doucement, me scrutant avec attention.

\- Vous avez gérer comme une pro.

Sa remarque me fit sourire doucement. Le malaise dans mon corps se dissipa très lentement.

\- Je vous ai broyé la main.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses doigts qu'il remua et risqua un sourire.

\- Ma main va très bien.

Un léger silence s'installa alors qu'il me dévisageait.

L'instant d'après, ses mains atteignirent la casquette qu'il m'avait dit d'enfiler un peu plus tôt. Il me la retira, glissant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée derrière mon oreille avec délicatesse. Ses doigts sur ma peau me firent rougir, mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Vous reprenez des couleurs, murmura-t-il. Comme vous vous sentez ?

\- Bizarre, avouai-je avec franchise.

\- C'est normal.

\- Comment faites vous… pour… pour le supporter ? Demandai-je, maintenant _apparemment_ plus consciente de ce qui sortait de ma bouche.

Il risqua un sourire qu'il voulut détaché avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'n'en sais rien. J'imagine que je m'y suis fait ?

Je restai silencieuse, incapable de comprendre ce que devait être sa vie au quotidien. Je savais que j'étais encore très loin d'imaginer comment était sa vie privée chaque jour. Il m'en avait parlé, déjà, dans ses mails, et je ne pouvais maintenant faire autre chose que d'y penser sans cesse. Malgré cet air détaché qu'il se forçait à arborer, je sentais une véritable souffrance lié à l'engrenage du succès et tout ce que cela avait dû lui apporter, et lui enlever.

\- Ils sont… ils n'ont aucun respect pour la vie privée, souffla-t-il après un instant de silence. Je doute même qu'ils sachent ce que cela veut vraiment dire… Mais vous avez gérer ça parfaitement, aucune photo de vous ne va filtrer, ils ne sauront pas qui vous êtes.

Je hochai la tête lentement, abasourdie par ce qu'il m'arrivait : Je partageais la voiture d'Edward Cullen qui me ramenait chez moi et je venais d'échapper à une horde de paparazzis excités. Il y avait de quoi être_ un peu _perturbée, non ?

Quand la voiture s'engagea dans mon quartier, mon cœur ne s'était pas calmé. Edward à mes cotés était silencieux mais son regard ne me quittait pas.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? Finit-il par demander lorsqu'on arriva dans ma rue.

J'attendis qu'il poursuive, le cœur battant plus fort.

\- Je… Est-ce que vous… est-ce que vous accepteriez d'_oser_, une autre fois ?

* * *

_J'espère de tout coeur que tout ceci vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents ! _

_J'attends vos réactions avec impatience. _

_P.S: Moi aussi, j'adore contré l'image qu'à Alice de merveilleuse personnes remplie de joie... la voir être une peste est un réel plaisir ! Et au vu de vos commentaires la concernant, je devine que pour vous aussi !_

_P.P.S : Edward, je t'aime d'amour ! _

_Allez, à très vite, _

_J'vous embrasse. _

_Tied._


	8. Chapitre 3

_Hello hello ! _

_Oui, je sais : nous ne sommes pas vendredi ! Mais j'avoue que j'avais troooop envie de publier et que, vu vos dernières reviews, vous étiez pressées aussi ! _

_Merci d'ailleurs beaucoup pour vos mots, et merci à toutes les non inscrites sur FF qui commentent ! Vous êtes merveilleuses !_

_J'vous laisse lire, _

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je restai quelques secondes figée, incapable de réagir.

\- Vous voulez… me revoir ? Demandai-je calmement, comme si j'avais besoin qu'il me le répète pour y croire.

\- Oui, avoua-t-il, ne pouvant retenir le sourire qui naissait sur sa bouche.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, avant de rire légèrement.

\- Je vous dit que je désire vous revoir et vous me demandez pourquoi ?

\- Oui… enfin, non, c'est… oui, grimaçai-je. Pardon. Avec plaisir, balbutiai-je maladroitement, le cœur battant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'accepter, s'amusa-t-il, visiblement ravi de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

\- Je… si. Vraiment… je, j'en serais ravie.

Mon propre trouble me fit rougir à nouveau, ce qui le fit rire. Trop vite à mon goût, la voiture s'arrêta devant ma maison. Nous y étions ? _La fin du rêve_ ? Comme cendrillon, il était maintenant l'heure pour moi d'enlever ma jolie robe et de voir le prince disparaitre. J'allais redevenir la fille du bord de la plage qui échangeait des mails avec une star planétaire… Star qui regarda par dessus mon épaule avant de sourire légèrement.

\- Exactement comme je l'imaginais, murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte du van et d'en descendre.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à sortir à mon tour. Qu'est ce qui était exactement comme il l'imaginait ? Ma rue ? Ma maison ?_ Ma vie_ ? Je sortie de la voiture et constatai qu'il ne me lâchait pas la main. Il dû remarquer mon hésitation car, l'instant d'après, il expliqua :

\- Je vous raccompagne.

Et ceci n'était pas une question.

La fraîcheur de la nuit me fit frissonner. En marchant à ses cotés jusqu'à ma porte d'entrée, ma main toujours dans la sienne, je me surpris à étouffer un rire nerveux. Edward Cullen me raccompagnait vraiment à ma porte ? Il m'avait demandé de le revoir ? Et il avait même hésité à me le demander ? _A moi_ ? Je finis par sortir mes clés de ma pochette avant de relever les yeux vers lui en stoppant notre marche silencieuse devant ma porte.

\- C'était une belle soirée, murmurai-je doucement, dans la quiétude de la nuit.

Il hocha la tête, toujours silencieux, me rendant d'autant plus nerveuse. Son regard me détaillait avec tant d'intensité que mon ventre se noua.

\- Vous êtes… merveilleuse, lâcha-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter mon cœur. Et surprenante.

Je me sentis rougir furieusement, encore une fois. Il ne put retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur sa bouche. Sourire qui fit naître le mien… _Ses mots…_

\- Je suis vraiment heureux que vous soyez venu, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes où je me perdais dans ses yeux clairs.

J'avais la sensation au creux du ventre qu'il fallait que je retienne chaque instant de ce moment, comme si il allait être le dernier que je passerai avec lui, comme si, cela - lui et moi – n'allait plus jamais avoir lieu d'être. J'essayai de tout mémoriser à jamais : ses yeux brillants, son sourire qui ne le lâchait plus, ses cheveux en bataille, son parfum boisé autour de moi… et toutes ces sensations inédites et surprenantes que son simple regard sur ma personne me faisait ressentir. J'inspirai doucement, espérant calmer les petits sursauts de mon cœur.

\- Je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait, dis-je sur le même ton.

Son sourire se fit plus grand. Brièvement, je vis son regard glisser sur ma bouche.

Mon ventre sursauta avec violence. Sa main lâcha la mienne et il recula d'un pas, me faisant encore une fois remarquer sans le dire que nous nous étions rapprochés sans en être conscients.

\- Bonne nuit _Isabella_, chuchota sa voix rauque quand il recula à nouveau d'un pas, son regard ne quittant pas le mien.

\- Bonne nuit Edward.

Après un dernier sourire, il fit demi tour et remonta dans le van en claquant la portière derrière lui.

Je restai un instant sur la pas de ma porte à observer la voiture noire s'éloigner jusqu'à disparaître dans le coin de ma rue. Égoïstement, j'avais maintenant envie qu'il fasse demi tour et me prenne contre lui. Je voulais, à nouveau, sentir la chaleur de sa main contre la mienne. En baissant les yeux sur mes clés, toujours dans ma main, je me rendis compte que j'avais encore sa veste sur le dos.

J'enfouis mon nez dans le col, inspirant profondément cette odeur chaude et masculine que je savais désormais être la sienne.

* * *

Le lendemain, ce fut la sonnette qui me tira d'un sommeil agité. Je grognai en me tournant dans mon lit alors que Gribouille sautait sur le matelas, venant se frotter contre mon épaule en guise de bonjour. La sonnette résonna à nouveau, me faisant longuement soupirer. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je constatai qu'il était presque midi.

Traînant des pieds, j'allais ouvrir la porte prête à assassiner celui qui avait osé me réveiller. La nuit avait été affreusement courte. J'avais réussi à m'endormir seulement plusieurs très longues heures après qu'Edward eut quitté ma rue… et je n'en revenais toujours pas d'avoir pu passer la soirée avec lui. Celle-ci avait-elle d'ailleurs eut réellement lieu ?

Si j'avais été mieux réveillée, j'en aurais certainement douté.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, un énorme bouquet de roses rouges m'accueillit. Le livreur peu agréable grogna pour que je signe le bon de livraison avant de disparaître. Bien que je n'en sois pas encore sûre… je _savais_ de qui venait ces roses. Je posai le bouquet sur mon plan de travail et attrapai le petite carte qu'il l'accompagnait, ne pouvant retenir mon sourire.

_Vous êtes parfaite. _

_Totalement parfaite, et époustouflante._

_Merci d'avoir osé, _

_Edward._

Le cœur battant, je ne pus retenir le petit couinement qui m'échappa. _Il_ me trouvait parfaite ? Et époustouflante ? _Moi_ ? J'aurai pu exécuter une petite danse de la joie si Gribouille assit sur la table de salle à manger ne me dévisageait pas avec autant de distance dans le regard.

\- Il m'a trouvé parfaite, lui signifiai-je, récoltant un regard vide de sentiment de sa part. _Totalement parfaite _!

Mon chat m'ignora, se contentant d'aller rejoindre le canapé où il se coucha en boule. Je pris le temps de me faire un thé et de mettre les fleurs en eau avant d'aller m'asseoir dans le canapé à mon tour et d'allumer mon ordinateur portable. J'ouvris mes mails, les mains tremblantes. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire, maintenant ? Voudrait-il toujours me revoir, maintenant que le jour était revenu ?

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 07/01 à : 12:22

Objet : Merci

_Edward, _

_Cela est étrange de vous écrire un mail ce matin après… hier. Était-ce bien réel ? _

_Merci pour les roses… elles sont magnifiques._

_Je ne crois pas être parfaite mais vous, vous l'avez été._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Votre inconnue.  
_

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 07/01 à : 13 :31

Objet : (re) Merci

_Isabella, _

_Je suis heureux qu'elles vous plaisent. J'aurais aimé vous les emmener moi-même, mais les paparazzis campent devant chez moi depuis cette nuit… la Une complique un peu les choses. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je gère la situation. Tout va bien._

_Ma proposition tient toujours, si vous en avez envie. J'aimerais vraiment passer du temps avec vous à nouveau… dans un cadre un peu plus calme. _

_Je vous embrasse aussi, _

_Edward.  
_

* * *

Avec curiosité, je tapais son nom dans ma barre de recherche et j'ouvris le site du premier magazine people que je trouvais sur Google. Mon cœur sursauta à la vision de la photo qui faisait la Une depuis 8h : Edward et moi. _Évidemment,_ oui, j'étais cachée par sa casquette et sa veste mais je le _savais_. C'était moi, dans cette voiture, qui lui tenait la main.

C'était moi. Moi, et uniquement moi. Mon estomac se retourna.

_« Edward Cullen : mais qui est la nouvelle femme de sa vie ? » _

Je ris nerveusement, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Je feuilletais l'article en ligne qui accompagnait la photo, maudissant le monde entier._ « __Plusieurs témoins proches de la star ont affirmés qu'il avait tenu compagnie à une jeune femme toute la soirée, d'autres ont fait remarquer à quel point le couple était complice et semblait proche... » _Je levai les yeux au ciel, malgré mon cœur qui battait plus vite et la sensation de piège dans le creux de mon estomac. _« Qui est cette mystérieuse jeune femme à qui il a tenu compagnie toute la soirée ?» _

Je parcouru plusieurs articles similaires : jamais mon prénom ou même des détails concernant ma personne n'apparaissait, mais tous, racontaient à quel point nous étions… _proches_. Certains, même, poussaient à dire que nous nous étions embrassés en public plusieurs fois, et que nous étions rentrés ensemble jusqu'à chez Edward. D'autres encore racontaient que nous étions partis ensemble dans un club pour finir la soirée.

Des sueurs froides coulaient maintenant le long de mon dos, me faisant violemment frissonner.

Sur un autre site, un autre article : _« Tanya et son apparition très remarquée »_ accompagné d'une photo du couple _« prêt à remettre le couvert » _Je serrai les dents, me rappelant de la colère d'Edward, et de la pression dans mon corps tout entier à la vue de _leur couple_ posant sous les flash. Je baissai les yeux sur la photo de l'article, sentant mon estomac se nouer plus fort. Pour la première fois, je fis plus attention à ce que j'avais sous les yeux : à quel point le visage d'Edward était fermé et à quel point son sourire était faux.

Surfant sur différents sites pendant un moment, j'eus presque la nausée en tombant sur une autre photo, plus sombre, brouillée, me montrant de dos, à l'extérieur, juste en bas des marches de l'hôtel, la main d'Edward tenant la mienne.

Personne n'aurait pu penser que c'était moi.

Personne ne pouvait le savoir mais la nausée s'intensifia, me faisant trembler.

Cela serait toujours comme ça ? Voilà ce à quoi ressemblait sa vie de tous les jours ? Tout les moments importants, intimes, volés, bafoués par des voleurs de vie ? Qui pouvait vivre comme ça ? Qui pouvait accepter de ne jamais être libre de ses propres mouvements et de ses moments personnels ?

Je fermais mon ordinateur en claquant l'écran plus fort que prévu. Les questions et les mots des articles tournant en boucle dans ma tête.

Je tremblais tellement qu'il me fallut dix bonnes minutes pour me calmer.

Je mourrais d'envie de revoir l'homme qu'était Edward, peut-être autant que je me mis à détester tous les paparazzis qui polluaient sa vie au quotidien. Je comprenais parfaitement, maintenant, pourquoi il avait eu temps de mal à ses débuts à s'habituer à cette vie, et comme, parfois, il avait ce sentiment d'être prisonnier de sa propre existence.

Je soupirai longuement, Gribouille s'étirant à mes cotés sur le canapé.

J'aimais ma tranquillité, j'aimais cette vie que je menais aujourd'hui. Et si les journalistes découvrait mon identité ? Et si ils venaient à me contacter, à me trouver ? A savoir où je vivais, où je travaillais ? Je n'étais pas prête à me perdre dans une vie telle que celle-ci, cela j'en étais sûre.

J'ouvris à nouveau mon ordinateur et restai longuement à regardant la petite barre verticale clignoter dans le texte de mes mails avant de réussir à me persuader qu'il fallait que je lui dise, que je lui explique. Depuis le début, j'avais été le plus honnête possible avec lui… il fallait que je lui dise ce que je ressentais exactement.

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Comearoundsundown

Le : 26/11 à : 14:18

Objet : (re) (re) Merci.

_Edward,_

_J'ai vu les photos, j'ai lu les articles… je ne comprends pas, et je panique totalement. _

_Tout est sous contrôle ? Vous gérez ? Pardon, mais, maintenant, j'en doute. Je crois que je doute même que je contrôle moi-même quoi que ce soit, vous, nous concernant. J'ai la sensation que tout m'échappe._

_Depuis la première fois où je vous ai vu dans mon petit écran j'ai… je ressens quelque chose. C'est étrange, je sais. J'ai trouvé ça fou, chaque jour de ma vie. Mais c'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà. Dans le mail qui m'a persuadé de venir vous rencontrer, vous avez dit que vous l'aviez ressentit aussi… ce lien, cette chose entre nous, ça me bouleverse. Parce que, ça veut dire que ça existe réellement._

_Et vous voir hier… vous ne pouvez imaginer comme cela m'a troublée, comme vous me bouleversez et m'émouvez. Vous êtes absolument merveilleux, vos mots, vos attentions, votre rire. Personne ne m'a jamais regardé comme vous l'avez fait, et personne ne m'a autant perturbée que vous. J'étais… simplement bien, avec vous. Bien, et moi-même, malgré tout ce qui vous entoure. Je ne l'explique pas._

_Mais aujourd'hui, le retour à la réalité est difficile à encaisser._

_C'est votre monde, et je ne pourrais m'y faire. Je vois des photos de moi partout. On ne voit jamais mon visage mais je sais que c'est moi, vous comprenez ? Et je déteste cette sensation d'être prise au piège… J'ai la sensation que je ne contrôle rien, et que tout va m'échapper d'une minute à l'autre… si ça continue, je vais devenir parano et je n'oserais même plus sortir de chez moi._

_Je vois votre visage sur les photos dans le van, je vois nos mains liées, votre casquette qui me cache, je vois votre visage ébloui malgré les vitres teintées. Et ça me brise le cœur._

_Je voudrais vivre dans une autre réalité. Celle où j'ose, celle où vous êtes juste… vous. Cet homme qui me touche d'une manière ineffable. Cet homme qui m'a raccompagné à ma porte et qui m'a sourit comme personne ne l'a jamais fait._

_Vous êtes une belle personne Edward, vous avez enchanté ma vie._

_J'espère que vous serez incroyablement heureux, de nouveau._

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Isabella._

* * *

Les larmes que je retenais depuis plusieurs minutes débordèrent quand je cliquais sur _envoie_. Pourquoi cela me touchait-il autant ? Je connaissais à peine cet homme, nous avions échangés quelques mails, nous nous étions vus quelques heures et pourtant, je me sentais maintenant incroyablement vide.

Venais-je de dire à Edward que je ne voulais plus faire partie de sa vie ?

Gribouille vint s'installer sur mes genoux quand je reniflais en essuyant mes larmes d'un revers de main.

Je prenais la bonne décision, _je le savais_. J'avais eu ma part de rêve, le temps d'une soirée, et cela était déjà assez pour moi. Je ne voulais pas que cela se transforme en cauchemars, je devais me protéger. Pourtant, ce midi de janvier… cette décision était incroyablement douloureuse.

Presque une heure plus tard, alors que mes larmes s'étaient enfin calmées mais que la boule dans ma gorge persistait, mon téléphone portable vibra sur la table basse, me faisant sursauter. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant le numéro inconnu sur l'écran, et coupai le son de mon épisode de _Friends _que je regardais sans vraiment le voir.

\- Allô ? Soufflai-je avec hésitation.

\- Vous allez bien ?

Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine._ Edward._ Son visage apparut en flash derrières mes paupières que je fermai, incapable de retenir le tremblement qui me saisit à l'entente de sa voix.

\- Edward ? Comment… comment vous avez eu mon numéro ?

\- Emmet l'a demandé à Rosalie.

Sa gêne était palpable. Je grognai silencieusement, abasourdie d'avoir été trahie par celle qui était censée être ma meilleure amie. Je me notai cet information dans un coin de la tête en me promettant de passer un savon à Rose dès que possible.

\- Tout est arrangé, les articles vont être supprimés, reprit-il face à mon silence. On va faire circuler un communiquer de presse pour que vous soyez tranquille. Personne n'empiétera sur votre vie privée. Je les poursuivrais jusqu'à leur perte si il le faut. Je… je refuse que votre vie soit affectée à cause de moi…

\- Je…

\- Je ne veux pas avoir à vous rayer de ma vie parce que je suis… _ce que je suis_. C'est hors de question.

\- Edward…

\- Je refuse de vous perdre, me coupa-t-il, me faisant trembler de plus belle.

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer mon cœur devenu fou à ses mots. Les larmes brulèrent mes yeux, menaçant de couler à nouveau à tout instant.

\- Je… je ne crois pas pouvoir le supporter… je ne suis pas faite pour… _ça_.

Dans le combiné, je l'entendis soupirer lourdement.

\- Je ne vous demande pas de vous y habituer je… j'aimerais juste… je ne veux pas vous perdre, répéta-t-il à nouveau.

La fragilité de sa voix fut douloureuse.

\- Je ne le veux pas non plus, murmurai-je lentement, l'émotion resserrant ma gorge.

Je l'entendis soupirer de soulagement, et j'en fis de même.

\- C'est juste… beaucoup d'un coup pour mon petit cerveau.

\- Je vais tout arranger, promit-il avec bienveillance.

Je ne répondis rien, profitant juste de la réaction de mon cœur au son de sa voix. L'entendre me faisait finalement tellement de bien… à cet instant, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Sa respiration a travers le combiné me fit frissonner.

\- J'aimerais être avec vous, sur votre terrasse, confia-t-il après quelques secondes.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la terrasse où le soleil cognait avec puissance. Malgré que nous soyons début janvier, il faisait incroyablement bon… comme toujours.

\- Vous pourriez venir.

Il y eu un léger silence.

\- Je pourrais, oui, avoua-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Je vous ferais du thé… et Gribouille serait ravi de vous rencontrer.

Edward éclata d'un rire léger qui me fit sourire plus que de raison. Gribouille s'étira quand je passais mes doigts dans sa nuque.

\- Ne me tentez pas, s'amusa Edward en retrouvant son calme.

Je fermais les yeux en m'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé, imaginant aisément son sourire.

\- Je ne vous tente pas, je vous propose… je n'ai plus peur, je… je crois.

Il y eu de nouveau un petit silence.

\- Vous voulez vraiment que je vienne ? s'étonna-t-il avec calme.

J'inspirai profondément et décidai de mettre mon cerveau sur_ off._

\- Oui.

De nouveau, je le sentis sourire.

\- Quand ?

\- D'ici une heure ?

Déjà, la nervosité commençait à faire trembler mes mains.

\- Parfait.

Il raccrocha ne me laissant pas le temps de respirer à nouveau, ni de changer d'avis.

Je baissais les yeux sur Gribouille qui dormait paisiblement sur mes genoux avant de réaliser ce que je venais de faire : inviter en toute âme et conscience Edward à partager un thé sur ma terrasse, et à rencontrer Gribouille.

J'étais folle à lier.

* * *

Voilà pourquoi, une heure et demie plus tard, j'observais silencieusement Edward arpenter mon salon, ses yeux glissants sur la grande étagère qui contenaient mes livres et mes DVD tout en attendant que l'eau pour nos thés boue.

J'avais cru mourir de stress avant son arrivée, mais lorsque je lui avais ouvert la porte, retrouvant son regard d'autant plus clair à la lumière du jour et son sourire en coin, toute angoisse s'était volatilisée. J'étais alors juste… _heureuse_ qu'il soit vraiment _là_.

L'observer regarder la photo de Rose et moi le jour de la fête de nos vingt ans me fit une drôle de sensation. Il était réel, et bien là, dans mon salon. Pourtant, sa réalité me paraissait tellement… étrange… presque lointaine.

Le jean brute qu'il arborait et ce léger pull blanc le rendait tellement… normal. Et incroyablement sexy.

\- Joli chapeau, commenta-t-il en prenant le cadre dans les mains.

Je me sentis rougir, refoulant un sourire.

\- Sacré soirée, me défendis-je en haussant les épaules. On a finit complètement saoules. C'était pas beau à voir.

Il rigola doucement, continuant son exploration du salon, plus particulièrement de l'étagère plein à craquer de DVD. Je déglutis nerveusement en me rendant compte que j'avais plusieurs films dans lesquels il avait joué.

\- Pretty Women ?

\- Classique, rétorquai-je aussitôt.

Un sourire l'anima. J'eus une pensée pour Rosalie. Si elle savait qu'Edward était chez moi à ce moment même…

\- _ Crazy life ? _s'amusa Edward me faisant sursauter nerveusement.

Je me sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Son regard emprisonna le mien. J'aurais aimé pouvoir arrêter de me perdre dans ses deux émeraudes, mais j'en étais incapable.

\- Hum… ouais.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui me fit rougir un peu plus. J'essayai de regarder ailleurs, pour oublier ma gêne, mais tout semblait ne me ramener qu'à lui.

\- Il est… hum, spécial, ajoutai-je devant son silence.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement amusé de ma gêne. Ça n'avait absolument rien de drôle !

\- Spécial ? Je crois que même ma mère n'a jamais vu autant mes fesses que ce film ne les montre ! Je lui ai interdit de le regarder.

Cette fois, j'éclatai de rire, ne pouvant m'en empêcher, le faisant rire à son tour. Cela fit disparaître le malaise grandissant en moi.

\- C'est bizarre non ? Demandai-je quand on fut calmés. J'veux dire vous… vous vous regardez, des fois ?

\- Jamais. Et surtout pas ce film.

Il me regarda à nouveau, l'amusement teintant son regard bien trop profond pour mon pauvre cœur.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais, confirma-t-il en haussant les épaules. C'est… un peu trop étrange de se regarder soi-même comme ça… je crois que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je serais sûrement en constante critique et ça n'aurait rien de positif.

J'approchai de lui avec nos deux tasses fumantes, essayant de me concentrer assez pour ne pas tomber le moins gracieusement du monde et m'ébouillanter en même temps.

\- J'imagine que certain le font, pourtant.

Il haussa les épaules en attrapant sa tasse.

\- Merci… Et, sûrement, oui. La plupart d'entre nous ont des égos surdimensionnés.

Sa remarque me fit sourire : cela ne me surprenait pas le moins du monde. Mais Edward avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de si _normal_, et il était humble, je le sentais à sa façon d'être maintenant.

On s'installa sur la terrasse, prenant place autour de la petite table en bois. Être _ici_, avec lui cet après-midi… c'était totalement irréel, et pourtant… je me sentais bien. A ma place. Il était clair que je n'aurais plus jamais la même vision de ma petite terrasse.

Il scruta la mer un moment, silencieux.

Je l'observais tout du long, incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit, ses yeux immenses. Je réalisai qu'il était incroyablement beau. Beaucoup trop beau, même.

Pourtant quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir flottait sans cesse autour de lui. Comme un secret, une brûlure, une blessure qu'il essayait de dissimuler le mieux possible. Je l'avais sentis dans ses mails, dans ses mots. Et aujourd'hui cela était _là_, devant moi. Les questions tourbillonnèrent dans ma tête. J'aurais aimé tout savoir de lui à cet instant.

\- Votre photo n'a pas rendue justice à cet endroit, finit-il par dire.

Je manquai de lui dire que les photos de lui ne lui rendaient pas justice non plus mais décidai de me taire : je m'étais déjà assez ridiculisée pour la journée, sûrement même pour ma vie entière.

\- C'est pour cette vue que j'ai acheté la maison, confiai-je en buvant une gorgée de mon thé, reportant mon attention sur la plage en contre bas. Je ne m'en lasse jamais.

J'observais les rouleaux des vagues s'écraser contre le sable en étant, tout de même, pleinement consciente de son regard sur moi. Lorsque je reportais mon attention sur lui, il baissa les yeux rapidement.

\- Je crois qu'il y a des choses dont on ne peut se lasser, murmura-t-il, le regard fixé sur ma gorge.

Une nouvelle fois, je sentis mes joues me chauffer. Il risqua un léger sourire qui fit se tordre mon ventre.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

Je hochai la tête, appréhendant presque ses paroles.

\- C'est moi qui… vous rends si nerveuse ?

Je fronçais les sourcils, perturbée qu'il lise en moi si facilement et lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, il m'interrompit.

\- Non ça n'est pas… c'est juste que je me demande si c'est simplement… moi, qui vous fait c'est effet là ou si c'est mon… disons… mon _statut_ ?

Il fronça lui même les sourcils à ses mots alors que je retenais avec difficulté un sourire. Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens, faisant résonner mon cœur dans mes tempes.

\- C'est juste… je… C'est vous.

Il y eu un léger silence. Apparemment, il attendait que je m'explique. Je me grattais la gorge, mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il me poser une question pareille et attendre, en plus, une explication plus approfondit ? Se regardait-il dans le miroir parfois ? Avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur la gente féminine d'une manière générale ?

\- Je me fiche que vous soyez acteur ou… agent secret, ou bien boulanger…

Je laissai passer un silence sous son regard de plus en plus profond… beaucoup trop pour mon pauvre petit cœur d'humaine fragile. Je décidai d'essayer de le faire rire, une nouvelle fois. Son expression lorsqu'il riait était tellement merveilleuse. Je me mordis la lèvre nerveusement, n'osant croire à ce que je voulais lui dire.

\- C'est… comment dire ? Vous avez été élu « homme le plus sexy de l'année » trois ans de suite, je crois que ça devrait vous éclairer.

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel pendant que je me sentais rougir à nouveau. Dieu du ciel, je venais de lui dire ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais compris ce que toute ces filles peuvent bien me trouver.

\- Edward franchement !

\- Je vous jure, c'est vrai. Je… je suis juste… moi. J'veux dire ! Regardez… j'sais pas, Brad Pitt !

Je levais les yeux au ciel, incrédule.

\- Brad Pitt est… eh bien, il pourrait être mon père, marmonnai-je en me retenant de rire franchement. Vous êtes juste… j'sais pas… vous êtes… _vous._

Il secoua la tête en riant doucement. Je soupirai devant son air très dubitatif.

\- Vous êtes... beau, marmonnai-je, me sentant rougir encore une fois.

Visiblement, mon niveau maximal de honte pour la vie ne devait pas encore être atteint. Mes mots eurent le don de le faire redevenir sérieux.

\- J'ai rien de particulier.

\- Ça n'est pas ce que disent toutes ces jeunes femmes qui hurlent votre prénom quand vous arrivez quelque part.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

\- C'est ce qui m'inquiète. Aucune d'elle ne sait qui je suis.

Je haussai les épaules en me noyant dans mon thé.

\- Aucune d'elle ne connaît ma couleur préférée.

Je souris dans ma tasse, ravalant le frisson qui me parcourait le dos. Son regard ne me quitta pas avant qu'il ne sourit de nouveau. Il finit par passer ses mains sur son visage avant d'observer mon chat (qui l'ignorait royalement depuis son arrivée) couché sur le transat un peu plus loin.

\- Gribouille lui n'a pas besoin de se planquer quand il veut sortir avec une fille, lança Edward en l'observant s'étirer sous le soleil.

\- Je crains qu'il ne sorte jamais avec personne.

\- Et vous ?

Je reportais mon attention sur Edward qui me fixait avec sérieux.

\- Moi ?

\- Oui. Votre… vous sortez avec quelqu'un ?

Je secouai la tête, trouvant le bord de ma tasse soudain très intéressant. Avais-je déjà remarqué qu'elle était ébréchée ?

\- Pas depuis un moment, non.

Edward se perdit quelques secondes dans ses pensées, les yeux dans son thé avant de me regarder à nouveau.

\- Et vous ? Risquai-je après un instant de silence. J'veux dire… depuis Tanya ? Vous êtes sortit avec quelqu'un ? Même une soirée ?

Il eut un léger sourire.

\- Pas avant hier soir, non.

Sa phrase mis une seconde à faire son chemin dans ma tête avant que je ne me sente rougir, encore une fois. Son sourire s'amplifia avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux.

\- Je ne peux pas sortir avec qui que ce soit tant que tout n'est pas… réglé.

Ses mots me parurent d'une évidence folle : _Son divorce._

\- Elle s'en servirait contre vous ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Elle m'a trompé, elle a été prise au piège, donc elle perd tout… c'était stipuler dans notre contrat de mariage. Mais si avant que les papiers du divorce soient signés elle arrive à prouver que j'ai, ou que j'ai eu une relation avec une autre femme… elle aura la moitié de tout ce qui m'appartient.

Il laissa passer un silence avant de rire nerveusement en se grattant la tête.

\- Vous comprenez bien que je ne veuille pas prendre le risque.

Mon cerveau marcha à mille à l'heure.

\- Les photos d'hier…

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ça ne prouve rien du tout.

\- Donc, pas de petite amie…

\- Pas de petite amie.

Il y eu un silence où l'on se dévisagea.

Là, maintenant, je rêvais de pouvoir me blottir contre lui.

\- Vous êtes en vacances encore combien de temps ? Finit-il par demander après un instant, allégeant subitement l'atmosphère.

Mon cœur retrouva un rythme plus humain.

\- Je reprends demain. Et j'en ai vraiment, vraiment pas envie, avouai-je en grimaçant.

\- Alors n'y retournez pas, s'amusa-t-il me faisant sourire.

\- Si seulement c'était si simple ! Mon patron est un tirant… si je ne venais pas… j'suis pratiquement sûre que lui, viendrait travailler ici.

On rit doucement et je soupirai.

\- Il y a vraiment des jours où je me demande ce qui me fait tenir… mais j'aime mon boulot, ce que je fais malgré son caractère… démoniaque… Enfin je crois.

\- Le problème c'est votre patron, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Il… cette boite, c'est toute sa vie. Il l'a créé avec sa femme quand ils avaient vingt ans, et maintenant c'est une Nationale en plein essor. Malheureusement… ça a perdu son mariage et sa vie de famille. Alors, je crois qu'il… souffre et aime juste passer ses nerfs sur ses employés.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous pourriez partir…

\- Quand je le menace de partir il m'augmente, avouai-je en retenant un rire. Alors, je le menace une fois par an, il est cool pendant quinze jours, m'augmente et l'année dernière il m'a même offert du chocolat !

\- Vous devriez le menacer plus souvent.

\- Je l'envisage sérieusement, oui !

On échangea un sourire, la complicité entre nous me fit frissonner… tout était… simple, et évident.

\- J'me demandais... comment… comment ça se passe, pour vous ? Est-ce que vous faites encore des castings ou est-ce que…

Il sourit.

\- Non, plus de castings… c'est plutôt plaisant d'ailleurs, j'avais une trouille monstre de ces épreuves étant plus jeune.

\- J'imagine, soufflai-je imaginant seulement l'angoisse que cela devait être.

\- Ca a des avantages d'être reconnu dans le métier, et d'avoir tourné un peu partout… ça m'a ouvert beaucoup de portes…

\- Ca vous évite les castings, approuvai-je en lui souriant. Et quoi ? Ils appellent votre agent et disent qu'ils vous veulent ?

Il hocha la tête, son regard se promenant partout sur mon visage sans jamais se poser.

\- Généralement oui. Parfois, c'est pendant les soirées, les galas ou mes tournées promotionnelles, on vient me parler de projets et j'accepte ou non de m'y intéresser.

\- Ca doit être...

\- Ca l'est, approuva-t-il avec un sourire. Ce métier est… assez incroyable. La première année j'étais absolument… dépassé.

Un léger rire le secoua. Tout semblait facile, pour lui maintenant.

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer…

\- J'suis passé d'un acteur de vingt ans qui jouait dans des tout petits films inconnus à premier rôle dans une trilogie pour adolescents… ça s'en réfaire un peu au big bang, il n'y avait rien et… d'un coup, l'explosion, et tout était là.

Je ne pus que sourire.

\- Ca n'est qu'une théorie, cependant.

Il rit, et moi, je restai là… éblouie.

\- Certes, avoua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi. Cependant, ma carrière n'en est pas une… enfin…

Son air hésitant me fit rire à mon tour.

\- Je crois ?

\- Non, votre carrière est très loin d'être théorique… je vous rappelle que des paparazzis campaient devant chez vous ce matin.

Il osa un sourire.

\- Un point pour vous.

Je laissai passer un silence, essayant de ne pas devenir trop envahissante.

\- Vous le regrettez, parfois ?

Son regard sonda le mien. Il prit son temps pour me répondre, rassemblant ses idées et ses mots.

\- Non… je crois que je n'imaginai pas que cela serait… _comme ça_. Mais je fais le métier que je rêve de faire depuis que je suis tout petit… c'est tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui.

Je mordis ma langue, me retenant de lui demander, encore une fois, comment il pouvait bien supporter _cela_, le coté sombre de sa carrière, tous les jours de sa vie depuis 10 ans… Cependant, il sembla lire dans mes pensées.

\- J'ai finis par me dire que, si on me fait vivre cette vie… c'est que je suis assez fort pour la vivre.

La façon dont il gérait les choses m'étonnai et m'apaisai en même temps… Il avait tellement… confiant, et à présent en paix. Cela différait pourtant tellement avec les sentiments qu'il avait pu me décrire, et sa réaction de la veille lorsque nous avions quitté la réception. Voulait-il... me rassurer ? Si c'était le cas, à ce moment précis, sa carrière et tout ce qui l'entourait me semblait moins problématiques, et moins apeurant…

\- Vous devez avoir raison, finis-je par murmurer, risquant un léger sourire. Vous avez largement les épaules pour vivre tout ça…

Quelque chose que je ne compris pas dansa dans ses yeux, mais un sourire sincère barra son visage.

\- Ca s'apprend… ça ne m'est pas venu du jour au lendemain… il a fallut du temps pour que j'arrête d'avoir la sensation que j'allais devenir barge en voyant des articles, des photos de moi partout, tous les jours.

Je baissai les yeux, maintenant légèrement gênée. Je repensai à ma panique du midi, à cette sensation d'angoisse qui m'avait saisi lorsque j'avais vu toutes ces photos de moi, de _nous_…

\- J'suis désolée, pour ce midi, murmurai-je après quelques secondes.

Les yeux rivés sur ma tasse presque vide, j'essayai de faire abstraction du poids de son regard sur moi. Mon cœur sursauta quand ses doigts effleurèrent les miens autour de ma tasse. Avec pénibilité, je réussis à relever les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux verrouillèrent les miens, me rendant incapable de voir autre chose que lui.

\- Vous n'avez absolument pas à vous excusez… c'est moi, qui devrait le faire…

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais il secoua la tête en pressant mes doigts.

\- Je vous impose ma vie et ce qu'il va avec, murmura-t-il, j'ai… j'aimerais que vous n'ayez pas à subir quoi que ce soit qui vous mettrai dans une position où vous ne vous sentez pas à l'aise…

Je me sentis rougir.

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains. Ses doigts bougèrent vers mon poignet dans une lente caresse. Mon cœur résonna dans ma poitrine, et j'essayai, en vain, de faire abstraction de tout ce que son touché me faisait ressentir.

Mon regard se perdit sur son visage légèrement penché sur le coté. Je me dis compte que jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de cette vision là, non plus. Savait-il à quel point il était beau ? Tout ce qui l'entourait valait-il le coup de renoncer définitivement à ce que sa personne me faisait ressentir ? Non… définitivement, non.

\- Je… je crois que je pourrais m'y faire.

Ma révélation lui fit relever les yeux vers moi, mon estomac sursauta quand son regard s'accrocha au mien. L'électricité glissa le long de ma peau, créant un frisson le long de mon échine.

\- Je le crois aussi, souffla sa voix rauque.

On se sourit doucement, faisant crépiter l'air autour de nous.

L'instant d'après Gribouille monta sur la table d'un bond gracieux, nous faisant sursauter. Edward s'intéressa à lui, et mon chat accepta même qu'il le caresse. Cela était rare… il ne faisait confiance à personne si ça n'était à Rose et moi. Peut-être bêtement, je fus heureuse que Gribouille lui montre de l'attention… avais-je besoin de son approbation ?

On parla longtemps, Edward me raconta une partie de son enfance, en Angleterre, puis leur déménagement en Italie lorsqu'il était au collège. On ria très, très souvent et on partagea d'autant plus de complicité et d'anecdotes sur nos vies respectives. Edward grimaça quand je lui racontai comment je m'étais cassé la moitié des os de mon corps quand j'étais adolescente, et incroyablement _maladroite._

\- Ma mère m'a même fait faire des examens pour savoir si j'étais… _normale_…

Il éclata de rire, Gribouille sur ses genoux.

\- Je me cassais quelque chose tous les six mois, me justifiai-je devant son hilarité, c'était atroce… heureusement, c'est passé…

\- Vous avez eu un traitement ? se moqua-t-il.

Je me retins de lui tirer la langue de la manière la plus puérile qui soit.

\- J'ai quitté l'adolescence.

Il s'esclaffa à nouveau, me faisait rire à mon tour.

On passa les deux heures qui suivirent à nous raconter nos souvenirs d'adolescents. J'eus du mal à croire que cet homme beau comme un Dieu avait pu être mal dans sa peau, gauche et maigrichon.

Lorsque le soleil commença à descendre sur la mer, on rentra dans la maison. En le voyant déposer nos deux tasses dans mon petit évier de cuisine, j'eus cette même sensation de surréalisme que lorsque je l'avais vu arriver chez moi et déambuler dans mon salon.

A travers la baie, les rayons du soleil se couchant teintaient la pièce d'une couleur orangé, amplifiant l'irréalisme de cette scène où _Edward Cullen_ se tourna pour me dévisager.

\- Vous… tu… es sûr de devoir partir ? Demandai-je soudain, refusant de prendre conscience de la portée de mes mots.

Un demi-sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- Oui… ce dîner avec mon avocate ne peut pas attendre…

Il attrapa son sweat qu'il avait retiré à son arrivé chez moi et l'enfila. Je restai figée à l'entrée de la cuisine, incapable de bouger tandis qu'il sortait ses lunettes de soleil de sa poche.

\- Et j'aimerais que tu arrives à me dire _tu,_ sans hésiter à chaque fois.

Je retins un sourire, me sentant rougir légèrement. Je n'arrivais pas encore à m'y faire, cela me paraissait tellement…_ intime_, le tutoiement avec lui. Une seconde plus tard, il avança lentement vers moi, faisant sursauter mon estomac. Lorsqu'il fut si près que je dû lever les yeux vers lui pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder, il se stoppa.

\- Je… je vais essayer, promis-je en devenant une fois encore écarlate.

Il eut un sourire irrésistible qui me fit frémir toute entière. J'étais totalement subjuguée par lui, cela était désormais tellement évident que s'en était presque ridicule.

\- Comment je suis ? Demanda-t-il en désignant son sweat où un gros doigt d'honneur était dessiné.

\- Incognito, m'amusai-je en faisant tomber mes yeux sur son sweat beaucoup trop grand pour lui.

Sans réfléchir, je portais ma main à son col pour en sortir le lacet qui était resté coincé dans son encolure.

Mes doigts tremblants frôlèrent la peau de son cou et sa barbe naissante me piqua délicieusement. Sa respiration s'accéléra très légèrement, je réprimais au mieux le rougissement qui me saisit en me concentrant sur le mouvement de mes doigts. Lorsque le lacet fut totalement sortit et à sa place, je me reculai, prenant soudain conscience d'aller trop loin. Mes nerfs s'embrasèrent quand sa main saisit la mienne, la ramenant contre son torse dans un mouvement silencieux. J'observais ses doigts sur les miens une seconde avant de retrouver ses yeux clairs où une intensité nouvelle brillait.

Je mesurai alors toute la puissance notre connexion : elle était bien trop violente et la chaleur qui se propagea de mes mains à mon ventre ne faisait que me le confirmer.

Il ferma les yeux une courte seconde, ses doigts pressants les miens.

Désormais, je ne voulais que ça, sentir sa peau contre la mienne, peu importe les conséquences que cela aurait sur ma vie.

\- J'ai la sensation que je ne vais plus jamais te revoir, chuchotai-je, soudain broyée par les émotions qui enserraient mon corps sans me laisser de répis.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent quand il retrouva mes yeux.

\- Ça devrait être tellement plus simple, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Interdite, je restai figée contre lui alors que ses mots faisaient leur chemin, refusant de le laisser partir. J'avais l'impression insupportable que cela était un adieu. Maintenant qu'il était entré dans ma vie, maintenant que nous avions partagé ces quelques heures à parler de tout, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il disparaisse.

L'air se chargea d'électricité, rendant mon corps alerte à chacune de ses respirations saccadées.

Mon cœur se retourna et mon souffle se coupa lorsque ses yeux passèrent de mon regard à mes lèvres. Un éclair de lucidité me secoua, et je me reculais d'un pas, incapable de penser normalement.

\- Tu… tu devrais y aller…

Mes mots eurent le don de nous faire redescendre sur Terre tous les deux. Il me dévisagea un instant, alors que je menais une lutte intérieure sans merci pour ne pas le supplier de m'embrasser là, tout de suite. Son regard se posa derrière moi, sur le vase remplit de ses roses. Cela le fit sourire quand son attention se dirigea vers moi à nouveau. J'aimais ça… le fait qu'il sache que quelque chose de lui resterait avec moi. J'aimais le fait que cela soit _lui_, qui m'ait offert ces fleurs.

Il finit par aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée alors que je restais encore figée sur place. Stoppant son mouvement, il se tourna vers moi une dernière fois. Il y eu un silence entre nous. Je fus heureuse de voir que mes poumons pouvaient à nouveau remplir leur fonction première.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, je ne compte pas abandonner si facilement, reprit-il avec un demi-sourire. J'aurais toujours ton adresse mail pour te harceler.

Cette fois, je ris.

Il sortit sous la lumière du couché de soleil en remontant la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête alors que j'avançais vers la porte pour la refermer. Soudain, il se tourna vers moi, l'air sérieux. Un légère bourrasque de vent ramena son parfum à moi, me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- Quand… quand ça sera terminé, mon divorce et… tout ça, finit-il par dire après une seconde. Tu… je voudrais t'inviter à dîner.

Je me mordis la langue, essayant de ne pas me mettre à crier hystériquement. Voyait-il à quel point je me retenais de faire une danse de la joie ?

\- Si tu le veux, hésita-t-il, soudain peu sûr de lui.

Edward hésitait à m'inviter… _moi_ ? A dîner ? Tous les deux ?

Son regard verrouilla le mien, m'empêchant de prendre la moindre fuite. Les lumières des derniers rayons du soleil éclairaient ses yeux d'une manière absolument fabuleuse. Il haussa un sourcil, attendant visiblement une réponse de ma part. Je déglutis, essayant de paraitre le moins folle possible et de ne pas me mettre à sauter de joie dans mon entrée.

\- D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle.

Un vrai sourire illumina son visage, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. L'instant d'après, il rejoignit le pick-up noir garé devant la maison et s'installa au volant. Les vitres tintées m'empêchèrent de voir son visage quand il fit demi tour pour disparaître au bout de la rue.

Je refermai ma porte et m'y appuyai, le cœur battant. Le bombers qu'il m'avait prêté hier était encore suspendu à la patère à mon coté, dégageant ce doux parfum que je savais être le sien… Je me sentis sourire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

Edward Cullen voulait m'inviter à dîner ? Moi ? _Moi ?!_

* * *

Le retour à la normalité de ma vie le lundi de ma reprise fut étrange… je retrouvai mes collègues à la vie _normale._ Elles m'avaient raconté leurs congés et lorsqu'elles m'avaient demandé ce que j'avais fait pendant mes vacances, je m'étais posé la question une seconde de leur raconter la vérité… avant de me raviser brusquement. Je ne voulais parler de ce qu'il se passait dans ma vie à personne pour le moment… tout était trop fou pour que j'y arrive. Et je me devais, aussi, de protéger Edward. Rien ne me garantissait qu'elles n'en parleraient pas… je voulais absolument éviter de le décevoir d'une quelconque façon.

Les deux semaines qui suivirent passèrent horriblement lentement.

Tous les jours, j'actualisai ma boite mail en espérant recevoir quelques mots d'Edward, et tous les jours, rien n'arrivait. J'en étais consciente : sa vie était très chargée, et il n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre à échanger des banalités avec moi. Malgré tout… j'aurais aimé que les quelques heures que nous avions passés ensemble soient pour lui ce qu'elles avaient étés pour moi ; des moments précieux que je ne désirais pas oublier.

Mon patron fut exécrable, son chiffre d'affaire avait doublé en l'espace de quatre mois, faisant augmenter très perceptiblement son angoisse, et la première qui recevait son stress était la seule employée qu'il avait tout le temps avec lui du lundi au vendredi : moi.

En l'observant depuis mon petit bureau, je finis, au bout du cinquième jour rempli de crises en tout genre de sa part, par me demander ce que je faisais réellement ici. A part être malmenée par mon patron aux intransigeances de plus en plus difficiles à satisfaire, ce boulot ne m'apportait rien… à part une paie monstrueuse, fort heureusement.

Je découvris Rosalie le premier jeudi soir, assise dans mon canapé quand j'arrivais à la maison : il allait vraiment falloir que je pense à lui demander de me rendre cette foutue clé.

Elle me raconta sa fin de soirée avec Emmet en détails, ne m'épargnant nullement les éléments croustillants; elle avait couché avec lui, évidement.

Et il était marié.

Cette information me parut étrange. Je me souvins de la réaction d'Edward lorsqu'on en avait parlé : il avait insinué qu'il ne l'était pas. Ou était-ce moi qui avait déduis cela ? Pourtant Rose me le confirma. Elle me précisa que ça n'était en aucun cas un problème pour elle : elle ne le reverrait certainement jamais. Je lui confiai alors mon envie d'écrire à Edward, ce qui la fit grimacer.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il pense Bella, mais, fais attention, t'accroche pas… tu ne le connais pas _vraiment_…

\- Tu insinues que c'est un coureur ? m'étais-je rembrunit, soudain vexée.

Elle avait fait une pause en m'observant.

\- J'insinue juste que c'est Edward Cullen. Il a été avec une seule femme de sa vie et il est en plein divorce. Je ne crois pas que son rêve va être de se recaser immédiatement. Ce genre de mec… il va vouloir s'amuser.

\- Tu ne le connais pas, l'avais-je défendu un peu trop brutalement.

Un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, son regard s'était radoucit.

\- Ok ok, alors laisse le t'écrire en premier, laisse le revenir vers toi.

Tous les jours, je faisais un tour sur les réseaux sociaux en tapant son nom maladivement… rien ne filtrait cependant sur lui et son quotidien des derniers jours. Il y avait eu quelques photos de lui dans les rues de Los Feliz le samedi matin… mais rien de plus. Sur les photos de lui, qui firent se nouer mon estomac, j'eus la sensation qu'il était… agacé, et fatigué. J'avais eu de nouveau ce sentiment en l'observant sur une très courte vidéo d'une fan qui l'avait suivit à travers la rue avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans un magasin.

Et voilà que, quand je revis Rose trois jours après, je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelles. Il ne m'avait pas du tout écrit du week-end, était-ce normal ?

J'étais ridicule, moi voilà condamné à fouiner sur internet pour pouvoir avec des nouvelles de lui, et le voir, alors qu'il suffirait que je lui écrive… j'en parlais à Rosalie qui me rappela ce que le mot _fierté_ voulait dire. A cet instant, ma fierté n'existait plus et je n'avais qu'une envie, le voir. Cependant, je soupirai et obéissais à ma meilleure amie… elle avait peut être raison, peut-être que je devais attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Celle-ci me confia qu'elle avait revu Emmet, mais qu'elle ne le reverrait désormais plus, et que c'était de _l'histoire ancienne_. J'essayai de lui faire entendre raison : il lui plaisait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien le dire… mais c'était peine perdue. Pour elle, s'engager dans une relation était totalement inenvisageable. Après le mariage loupé de ses parents qui s'était fini en divorce violent, puis l'échec cuisant de sa première histoire d'amour, elle avait tout bonnement décidé que l'amour n'était pas pour elle.

Pour ma part… j'étais une éternelle rêveuse, et, pour moi, le grand amour existait bel et bien… ce qui faisait souvent rire Rose et ses principes « _pas d'attaches, pas de souffrances_ »

Après douze jours sans nouvelles d'Edward, je décidais de cultiver de la colère contre lui. Peut-être que Rose avait raison et peut-être même qu'il se foutait clairement de mon existence et de mes propres sentiments…

Je devais passer à autre chose. Définitivement. J'en étais presque à me demander si tout cela avait bien eu lieu… si l'on s'était bien rencontré, si l'on avait bien ressentit cette… électricité entre nous… s'il était bien venu passer, plusieurs heures à parler avec moi sur ma terrasse, attendant que le soleil ne disparaisse sur la mer… et je ne pouvais en parler qu'avec Rose. En discuter avec elle était, finalement, ma seule preuve de sa réalité.

Ses fleurs avaient fanées, et sa veste encore pendue dans mon entrée ne portait pratiquement plus son odeur, mais la mienne, à force de m'emmitoufler dedans à la moindre occasion… toute traces de lui disparaissait petit à petit… il ne me restait plus que nos mails, et les souvenirs de sa voix, de son regard sur moi. Était-ce pour ça, que le vide semblait s'insinuer en moi chaque fois que je rentrais chez moi ?

Et depuis trois jours, j'avais relus nos échanges à peu près cinquante fois, à tel point que je commençais à les connaitre par cœur.

Ma colère contre lui n'avait pas durée longtemps, il y avait surtout beaucoup d'incompréhension. Il avait dit vouloir m'inviter à dîner… et surtout ne pas vouloir me perdre, et perdre ce que l'on partageait. Mais depuis… _rien_. Absolument rien. Avait-il menti ? Peut-être attendait-il que je fasse le premier pas ? Peut-être ressentait-il la même chose que moi, à ce moment là ?

En relisant nos mails, nos mots et en pensant à ses regards, ses sourires, je ne pouvais me résoudre à penser que nos échanges n'avaient rien étés pour lui. Je devais peut-être lui écrire ? Juste un mail, un message, pour lui dire que je pensais à lui ?

J'étais tout bonnement ridicule.

Je me mordis la langue en me garant devant chez moi, presque désireuse de vouloir effacer toute cette histoire de ma tête. Le soleil déclinait doucement, adoucissant l'air extérieur.

Ma journée m'avait moralement épuisée, et lorsque je regagnai ma porte d'entrée, je fus étonnée de voir qu'elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Je savais que j'étais -légèrement– étourdie ces derniers temps mais… de la à oublier de fermer à clé ? Rose avait encore du faire des siennes et était probablement vautrée dans mon canapé à zappé les chaînes télé avec Gribouille sur ses genoux.

Je passai la porte en soupirant aussi fort que possible, bien décidée à ne plus jamais lui laisser un double des clés.

Je balançais mon sac sur la table de salle à manger et retirai mes escarpins avec hâte : quel bonheur de se déchausser avec une longue journée à faire des allers retours entre le bureau de mon sadique de patron et le mien… ne savait-il pas que les téléphones internes existaient et que, ô miracle, nous en avions un chacun ?

\- Rose, va vraiment falloir que…

Je me figeai en me tournant vers le salon, découvrant avec stupéfaction que Rose n'était absolument pas la personne qui attendait debout à coté de la table basse, immobile.

Edward était là.

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est moche de couper là... ne me détestez pas !_

_Moi j'veux lire vos théories : d'après vous... pourquoi Edward a disparut 15 jours ? Et pourtant est-il chez elle ? Que va-t-il se passer ?_

_A très vite, _

_J'vous embrasse et vous lance des paillettes en guise de pardon, _

_Tied_


	9. Chapitre 4

_Hello les poussins ! _

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Merci pour vos nombreuses réactions à la suite du dernier chapitre, et merci pour les nouvelles qui follow Soulmates ! J'espère que la suite plaira autant :)_

_Avant de vous laisser lire ce nouveau chapitre publié, encore une fois, un jeudi (j'avais trop hâte, j'avoue) je voudrais vous parler d'une petite chose. C'est histoire n'est pas... ne sera pas rose bonbon et paillettes. Mon but, dans cette histoire, est d'aborder (entre autres) les cotés sombres de la célébrité qui me font... mal, si je puis dire. Certains passages seront sombres, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même (rassurez vous, je ne vais pas en faire un film d'horreur... enfin, je ne crois pas ^^) _

_Ceci étant dit, vous pouvez lire, j'arrête de blablater ! _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Debout dans mon salon, on resta figés quand nos regards se verrouillèrent. Mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge, et résonna dans mes tempes, m'étourdissant. Je le dévisageai avec intensité, incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Son état, cependant, m'inquiéta plus que les réactions violentes de mon corps à sa vue : blanc comme un linge, il resta dans un silence si lourd que j'eus l'impression que le temps s'était suspendu. Je déglutis difficilement devant le froid de son expression, m'accrochant à la table de salle à manger derrière moi pour ne pas défaillir tandis mes jambes s'étaient mises à trembler.

\- Désolée je croyais…

Ma voix s'éteignit, je restai pétrifiée par son silence assourdissant et la colère flamboyante de ses yeux.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demandai-je, prenant soudain pleinement conscience de la lividité de son visage.

\- Je… je n'aurais pas du venir, grommela-t-il d'une voix cassée, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur moi.

Que ce passait-il ? Quel était ce comportement que j'avais sous les yeux ? Et cette expression dans son regard… je sentis l'inquiétude monter en moi vivement. L'agitation de son corps le faisait trembler, augmentant l'angoisse qui émanait de lui et qui se répercutait dans toute la pièce.

\- Attends, Edward je…

\- J'suis désolé, me coupa-t-il vivement. J'ai… je savais pas où aller.

Malgré son visage froid et la distance de son comportement, je le trouvais ce soir plus beau que jamais. Je me rendis compte qu'un sac noir était posé à coté du canapé. Je fronçais les sourcils, maintenant si inquiète que j'en avais mal au ventre. Pourquoi avait-il ce regard ? Pourquoi disait-il qu'il ne savait pas où aller ? Et qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir ?

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? L'interrogeai-je, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

Il pinça ses lèvres, hésitant une seconde avant de soupirer. Une nouvelle fois, il fuit mon regard, ce qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- Rien c'est… _rien_.

Je levai un sourcil, sentant l'agacement s'insinuer lentement dans mon corps alors qu'il refusait de me dire quoi que ce soit. Que pouvait-il lui arriver pour qu'il soit si… distant ? Et si renfermé ? Si froid ? Je frissonnai malgré moi, même la pièce me semblait plus froide maintenant.

\- Tu… tu débarques chez moi sans prévenir en me disant que tu ne savais pas où aller et il ne se passe… _rien_ ?

Il baissa les yeux, soudain honteux. Je me sentis rougir en me rendant compte que je l'avais tutoyer avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Cela me faisait toujours le même effet, juste…_ là_. Je respirais doucement, essayant de ne pas le brusquer. Je devais trouver un moyen de le faire parler, sans qu'il ne veuille me fuir comme il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de le faire depuis que je l'avais découvert ici. J'eus la sensation que si je le bousculais ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus, il éclaterait. Un soupire passa mes lèvres avant que je ne réalise vraiment sa présence _chez moi._

\- Comment tu…

\- Rosalie, me coupa-t-il. Elle m'a donné la clé pour que je puisse venir ici en attendant que ça se… calme.

Je serrai les dents en insultant mentalement Rose. Depuis quand elle donnait la clé de chez moi ? Et depuis quand elle voyait Edward sans me le dire ? Mettant cette information de coté pour plus tard, je lui lançai un regard désespéré, espérant qu'il s'explique enfin. J'avais besoin de savoir, et surtout de comprendre, mon cerveau allait exploser s'il ne me donnait pas plus d'explications rapidement.

\- Ma maison a été cambriolée… et… Emmet à été blessé.

J'assimilai ses mots avec difficulté. Mon cœur sembla remonter dans ma gorge.

\- Que… comment va-t-il ?

Cela n'était pas ce que j'aurais voulu entendre… mais,_ au moins_, il parlait. Il fronça les sourcils, devenant plus blanc encore.

\- Edward ? m'inquiétai-je quand il ne répondit pas à ma question.

Déjà, j'imaginai le pire.

\- Il… il va bien, si on peut dire.

Le soulagement me gagna un peu malgré le froid de ses yeux qui ne disparaissait pas.

\- Il a plusieurs côtes cassées et l'entaille du coteau n'a pas touché d'organe vital alors j'imagine qu'il…

\- Le coteau ?

Il secoua la tête, perdu dans sa tourmente.

\- Je… je ne devrais pas être là.

Cela n'était ni une hésitation, ni une question. Il serra les mâchoires, en proie à une vague d'émotions le traversant. Je tentai de reprendre le contrôle de la situation avant qu'il ne disparaisse pour toujours de chez moi -et de ma vie.

Je vis ses points se serrer, jusqu'à ce que ces jointures blanchissent. Réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour essayer d'analyser la situation le plus rapidement possible, je m'appuyais contre la table dans mon dos, les mains toujours accrochées à elle, pour me maintenir ancrée dans la réalité… Cette réalité où Edward était là, devant moi, complètement perdu.

\- Qui à fait ça ? Finis-je par demander.

\- J'en ai aucune idée.

Il laissa passer un silence, son torse se soulevant de plus en plus vite.

\- Un mec jaloux… un fan hystérique… peut-être un type que j'ai viré ou un fille dont j'ai refusé les avances ?

\- C'est peut-être juste… une coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas que…

Il secoua la tête, restant difficilement immobile dans mon salon.

\- Edward… m'inquiétai-je devant son agitation.

\- Ça dure depuis des mois, me coupa-t-il, soudain tremblant de tout son corps.

\- De…

\- On m'envoie des menaces très violentes, on rentre dans mon jardin par effraction, on essaye d'accéder à mes bureaux, de s'incruster aux évènements auxquels je participe… En novembre on m'a volé mon portable, mon ordinateur, le mois dernier ma porte de garage a été forcée, il y a une semaine la voiture de Dean visitée et ce matin…

Il secoua la tête, se perdant dans ses révélations.

\- Emmet n'aurait pas dû être là.

Je sentis mon sang se glacer et la peur s'insinuer lentement mais douloureusement dans mon corps. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait ? Qui lui voulait autant de… mal ? Pourquoi ne m'en avait-il jamais parlé ? Était-ce à cause de cela, sa disparition de plus de dix jours en novembre ?

\- Edward…

\- J'aurai dû y être, m'interrompit-il à nouveau.

\- Tu aurais dû être où ?

Je ne comprenais plus rien, comme assommée. Que ce passait-il à la fin ? Etais-je en train de faire un mauvais rêve ? Nerveuse, le cœur battant, j'eus la sensation que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids d'une seconde à l'autre quand il parla enfin.

\- Emmet est venu chez moi pour régler le nouveau système de sécurité. J'ai du partir en urgence chez mon avocate et l'heure d'après, les flics m'appellent pour me dire que ma maison a été cambriolée et mon employé blessé. Et moi je…

\- Mais… pourquoi faire ça ? le coupai-je, sous le choc.

\- J'en ai aucune idée… je… putain et je viens chez toi alors qu'on m'a peut-être suivit et…

\- Je n'ai vu personne dehors, tentai-je pour le rassurer, sentant mon ventre se nouer tout de même.

Je m'empêchais de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Et si quelqu'un était effectivement là, dehors ? Déglutissant avec difficulté, je l'observais quelques secondes dans un silence étouffant. Ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux quand il y passa les doigts.

Et puis, soudain, il s'effondra sur le canapé. Il avait l'air à bout de force. Mes muscles endoloris d'être aussi crispés depuis mon arrivée se débloquèrent d'un seul coup et je me surpris à ne pas contrôler mon corps qui était désormais happé par le sien. Il frotta son visage, comme si il essayait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Sa vision me tordit le ventre, et ma gorge se serra. Il avait l'air tellement… perdu, noyé dans ses propres démons. J'aurais tellement voulu le soulager, lui faire oublier tout cela en un instant.

\- Edward… murmurai-je en venant vers lui.

Je m'assis sur ma table basse face à lui doucement, et l'observai quelques secondes avant d'oser prendre ses mains dans les miennes, ne voulant plus réfléchir. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux, je voulais retrouver le Edward que je connaissais désormais… celui qui était drôle, charmeur et touchant. Je voulais essayer de le soulager, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Avec stupeur, je constatai à quel point ses doigts étaient glacés et combien il tremblait. Malgré tout, retrouver sa peau me fit du bien, et mon cœur accéléra doucement. Je n'osais me l'avouer, mais son contact m'avait manqué beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Comment était-ce possible qu'il m'ait manqué à ce point ? Je soupirai discrètement, soulagée de le voir réagir quand son regard retrouva enfin le mien et que ses doigts me serrèrent délicatement.

\- A l'hôpital Emmet était à demi conscient… ça a duré des heures…

Il soupira avant de secouer la tête, essayant de chasser ce mauvais souvenir.

\- Il a réussit à me dire qu'il fallait que je dise à Rosalie de venir.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue. N'avait-elle pas dit vendredi et mardi, qu'il ne représentait rien pour elle ? Et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus jamais ? Edward en face de moi fixa son regard sur mon épaule, semblant réfléchir à mille à l'heure.

\- Je suis désolé de débarquer comme ça… j'ai pas… je savais pas où aller. Rosalie m'a donné ta clé en me disant qu'elle allait te prévenir.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la table basse en constatant que mon téléphone était bien là où je l'avais oublié ce matin.

\- Je… je n'avais pas mon portable, m'excusai-je avec un petit sourire en retrouvant son regard. Tu peux rester autant que tu le veux.

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains liées. Son pouce encore glacé caressa ma paume, me faisant violemment frissonner. Sa fatigue me sauta brutalement aux yeux, et je me sentis rougir de manquer à tout mes devoirs.

\- Tu veux… manger ou boire quelque chose ?

Il secoua la tête. Il se passa un léger silence, où ses révélations tournant en boucle dans ma tête me tordirent l'estomac. Qui pouvait bien s'en prendre à lui comme ça ? Et avec une telle violence ? Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens à nouveau. Je déglutis avec difficulté devant ses iris sombres.

\- Je… je peux faire quelque chose ? finis-je par demander après un silence.

\- Non… je… je vais appeler l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles.

Je hochais la tête, restant figée dans ma position lorsqu'il se leva. Il sortit sur la terrasse par la baie de mon salon, et je vidais l'air de mes poumons. Dehors, il faisait maintenant presque nuit.

Cette soirée ne s'annonçait clairement pas comme celle que j'avais projetée en tête à tête avec Gribouille. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, profita de la sortie d'Edward pour se faufiler sur la terrasse à son tour.

Je décidais d'ouvrir les multiples messages de Rosalie.

_Edward est dans la merde. Ne__ panique pas._

_Emmet à été agressé par un fou furieux et Edward à besoin de toi._

_Bon…. j'imagine que tu n'as pas prit son portable ou tu m'aurais sûrement déjà appelée. Je vais donner ta clé à Edward qu'il puisse rester au calme quelques heures, il est totalement perdu. _

_Je lui donne ta clé ? _

_Je lui ai donné ta clé._

_Bon sang Swan, tu fais chier. Il est partit chez toi et j'espère sincèrement que t'es pas avec le beau blond de ton boulot à faire des galipettes dans ton lit parce que là… il va arriver !_

_Tu devrais penser à faire des cochonneries avec lui finalement, il va franchement en avoir besoin, mal comme il est. _

_Et je parle d'Edward ! Pas du blond dont j'arrive jamais à me souvenir du prénom !_

Je sursautai en balançant mon téléphone dans le canapé quand la baie s'ouvrit. Je relevais les yeux vers Edward qui rentrait dans la maison. Il avait reprit un peu de couleur même si son regard était toujours aussi terne, et ses mâchoires serrées.

\- Il va mieux. Il est conscient.

Je soupirai de soulagement en me levant pour le rejoindre.

\- Je devrais… aller à l'hôtel, rester là c'est…

\- Tu peux rester ici autant que tu le veux, répétai-je encore. Je…

\- Je ne veux pas t'impliquer là dedans.

Son ton maintenant froid me fit sursauter nerveusement. Je fouillais son regard, essayant de comprendre cette distance qu'il instaurait entre nous. Il était en colère, je pouvais le comprendre, mais, surtout, il avait l'air d'avoir peur… pour lui ? pour moi ? Qu'importe, je décidai de ne pas céder. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille… pas maintenant. Il était trop bouleversé, et je ne voulais pas qu'il disparaisse à nouveau. Il avait dit être têtu ? Bien, je l'étais peut-être encore plus que lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai...

\- Non, tu ne comprends pas, s'agaça-t-il en me contournant pour faire les cents pas dans mon salon.

A nouveau, il passa ses mains nerveusement dans ses cheveux. Sa colère, bien que légitime, commençait sérieusement à me faire peur.

\- Edward… chuchotai-je en m'approchant, dans une tentative d'apaisement

\- Il y a quelqu'un, là, dehors, qui s'en prends à tout les gens proches de moi ! s'énerva-t-il, me figeant sur place quand je contournais le canapé pour le rejoindre.

Je fronçai les sourcils, tentant de garder mon calme. Ma respiration s'accéléra tout de même quand ses mots impactèrent mon cerveau.

\- Il y a eu mes parents, articula-t-il avec difficulté, Alice, et maintenant Emmet… continua-t-il, sa voix tremblant de toute la retenue qu'il mettait à ne pas exploser.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, refusant de céder à la panique et à la vague de frissons glacés qui me secoua… maintenant, j'avais peur. Pas pour moi… mais pour lui, pour tout ça.

\- Je refuse que tu sois la prochaine, reprit-il un peu plus calmement, l'air grave.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ignorant la brulure de ses mots dans mon estomac. Puis, comme on allume une lumière, le chemin se fit… Et tout fut étonnant d'évidence.

\- C'est pour ça ? demandai-je, la voix chevrotante. C'est pour ça que ça fait quinze jours que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi ?

Il laissa passé un silence, me donnant raison d'un regard vide.

\- Je ne peux pas prendre le risque qu'ils découvrent ton existence.

\- Alors tu… tu préfères couper les ponts, simplement ?

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres pâles. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

\- Ça n'a rien eu de simple. J'ai eu envie de te voir tous les jours.

Sa révélation me fit rougir. Ses yeux me scrutèrent attentivement, et je finis par baisser les miens sur mes mains tremblantes que je triturai, incapable de soutenir son regard sombre plus longtemps. Il amorça un nouveau mouvement pour partir quand je relevais le regard vers lui. Il avait l'air… tellement perdu, et tellement en colère… contre tout, mais surtout contre lui-même.

\- Tu vas aller où ?

\- Je… j'en sais rien. Je vais peut-être partir chez mes parents, quelques temps.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, et encore moins sur un autre continent parce que des malades s'en prenait à lui. Je tentai de trouver quelque chose pour le faire rester ici, avec moi, mais tout s'embrouilla dans ma tête alors que je le regardais récupérer son sac pour s'en aller. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, et décidai d'enterrer cette peur qui me rongeait de plus en plus fort.

\- Je… restes.

Il se figea devant la porte avant de se tourner vers moi lentement.

\- Isabella, ça n'est pas…

\- Restes, chuchotai-je à nouveau.

La colère dans ses yeux se mêla à une profonde hésitation.

\- Personne à part Rosalie ne sait que tu es là ? Demandai-je.

\- Dean. Et Alice. Sûrement Jasper aussi à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Aucun d'entre eux ne parlera et… je… personne ne peut savoir que tu es ici, et pas déjà à l'autre bout de l'état, murmurai-je avec apaisement.

Il déglutit avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je te promets que je ne vais pas rester longtemps.

J'approuvai, soulagée qu'il accepte de rester, ne serait-ce que pour ce soir. Je repensais à ce qu'il avait dit… ses parents avaient été… _agressés_ par ceux qui lui voulaient du mal ? et Alice ? J'aurais aimé qu'il m'en parle, qu'il m'explique ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés, mais je ne voulais cependant pas raviver ses souvenirs maintenant, j'avais bien trop peur qu'il ne cherche encore à s'en fuir.

\- Tu… tu ne devrais pas céder… à la peur… je, je crois que c'est leur but.

Il soupira lourdement.

\- Qui que ce soit, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'ils essaient de me tuer, lacha-t-il avec un détachement feint.

Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement avant de repartir aussi vite.

En silence, on se dévisagea. J'eus envie de me blottir contre lui, de faire disparaître de son visage les traces d'inquiétude et de fatigue. Il revint vers moi d'un pas lent, avant d'ôter la veste noir qu'il avait sur le dos et de la poser sur la table de salle à manger derrière moi. Dans le mouvement, son bras frôla le mien, faisant sursauter mon cœur. Sa proximité fit trembler mes jambes, son parfum s'insinua par tout mes pores. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, soudain las.

\- Je vais nous cuisiner quelque chose, soufflai-je, réalisant qu'il était presque vingt heure. Une envie particulière ?

\- Je peux nous commander un repas, suggéra-t-il. Je ne veux pas déranger.

Je secouai la tête en me dirigeant vers la cuisine. Je le sentis me suivre en silence.

\- C'est plus agréable de cuisiner pour deux, confessai-je pendant qu'il s'appuyait contre le frigo, me regardant sortir mes casseroles.

J'essayai de lui changer les idées au mieux. Pourtant, il avait l'air toujours aussi stressé. Il m'observa fouiller dans mes placards silencieusement.

\- Je n'aurai pas le temps de faire mes fameuses lasagnes ce soir, m'amusai-je espérant le dérider.

Ce qui marcha. On échangea un regard complice et un léger sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, puis sur les miennes.

Il se décala quand je m'approchai pour ouvrir le frigo, prenant appui contre l'îlot en m'observant toujours. Malgré moi, mon ventre se noua. Ce matin, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la soirée se serait terminée avec moi cuisinant pour celui qui me torturait l'esprit depuis quinze jours… je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir pour son silence… il voulait me protéger… et j'étais incapable de le lui reprocher. Qu'aurais-je fait, à sa place ?

Lorsque je revins à ses cotés avec le nécessaire pour ma recette, il ne bougea pas, me forçant à me retrouver tout près de lui. Je tentai d'ignorer son regard sur ma joue et son silence beaucoup trop étouffant. Je mis l'eau à bouillir. Pendant quelques secondes, je gardais le silence, me mordant la langue en essayant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur. Ce fut peine perdu. Tout semblait ne me ramener qu'à lui, qu'à son corps tout près, qu'à ses mains serrant et desserrant l'îlot sous ses doigts. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens quand j'eus fini de couper les lardons, nous faisant sourire mutuellement. Ses émeraudes portaient encore les traces de sa colère et de sa peur… mais il avait l'air d'être un peu moins torturé, maintenant. Je réfléchis à mille à l'heure, essayant de trouver la meilleure façon de le détendre vraiment.

\- Tu veux prendre un bain ? Proposai-je.

Il m'avait semblé lire une fois dans une interview qu'il adorait prendre des bains, et que rien au monde n'arrivait à le détendre plus que cela.

\- Tu cuisines… Et tu as, en plus, une baignoire ? plaisanta-t-il, redevenant petit à petit l'homme que je _connaissais._

Je hochais la tête, pleinement consciente tout de même de notre proximité et de son odeur entêtante.

\- J'vais peut-être m'installer pour toujours finalement, s'amusa-t-il, allégeant l'atmosphère.

Je me pinçais les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Son sourire s'agrandit et malgré la fatigue marquant ses yeux, il avait l'air d'aller mieux à présent. Je versai les échalotes ciselés et les lardons coupés dans la poêle chaude, l'odeur envahit la cuisine quand je remuai le tout, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa présence aussi près de moi. A nouveau, son regard sur ma joue sembla brûler ma peau.

\- Alors, ce bain ? Demandai-je à nouveau.

Il pencha la tête, son regard glissant sur mon visage comme une caresse.

\- Pourquoi pas, murmura-t-il en souriant discrètement.

J'ajoutai la crème à ma préparation et baissai le feu au minimum pour que le tout mijote tranquillement. L'eau n'était pas encore prête à bouillir, aussi, je demandai à Edward de me suivre à travers la maison. Il alla ramasser son sac noir avant de m'accompagner d'un pas silencieux.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'allumai la lumière et mis à couler l'eau pour son bain. Je lui sortis la plus grande serviette que je trouvais dans mon placard et la lui posait sur le bord de l'évier.

\- Tu peux prendre autant de temps que tu veux.

Son regard, qui ne m'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, s'accrocha au mien quand je lui fis face. Pourquoi était-je aussi nerveuse, maintenant ? Et pourquoi me regardait-il aussi intensément ?

\- C'est une très jolie maison, lâcha-t-il, brisant ce silence trop lourd pour mon pauvre cœur.

\- Je… merci.

Il risqua un sourire. Mes joues me brulèrent lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais toujours pas bougé du milieu de la salle de bain.

\- Je… je vais…

\- Oui.

Je quittai la petite pièce en le frôlant dans l'encadrement de la porte, m'insultant mentalement de réagir de manière aussi excessive à son contact. Il y a encore un mois nous n'échangions que des mails et voilà que maintenant, il allait prendre un bain dans ma propre maison. Je me forçai à ne pas penser à son corps qui allait d'une minute à l'autre se retrouver sans aucun vêtement pour le cacher… dans _ma_ baignoire. S'il restait plusieurs jours ici… j'allais devenir complètement folle.

En retournant dans le salon, le vide que j'y trouvais fut perturbant. Je fermais tous les volets et rideaux rapidement, désireuse de garder le plus d'intimité possible maintenant que le soleil était totalement couché… et que Edward était chez moi.

Les paroles d'Edward tournèrent en boucle dans ma tête pendant que j'attendais dans la cuisine que l'eau des pâtes boue. Au bout de deux minutes de silence dans la pièce, j'allumais la télévision. Je n'étais pas adepte de celle-ci mais, pour le moment, j'avais besoin de penser à autre chose qu'au fait que quelqu'un en voulait à Edward au point de le menacer et d'agresser les personnes autour de lui.

Et si Edward avait été chez lui ? Et si cette… personne lui avait fait du mal ? Je réprimais le sentiment de peur qui me saisit avec violence, me concentrant sur le fait qu'Edward, par chance, allait bien.

Et qu'il prenait actuellement un bain, dans _ma_ maison.

Et qu'il allait dormir sous le même toit que moi.

La pression dans ma poitrine augmenta si fort que je me mis à rire nerveusement. Edward Cullen dans ma maison ? Sous mon toit ? Il allait dormir ici, avec moi ? Évidement, non, pas _vraiment _avec moi. Quand l'eau se mit à bouillir, je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument pas bougé d'un pouce. Je mis les pâtes à cuire et décidai d'aller préparer le lit dans la chambre d'amis. Cela n'était certainement pas le luxe auquel il était habitué et cette constatation me mit mal à l'aise.

\- J'aurai pu dormir dans la canapé, m'interrompit sa voix quand je mettais un oreiller moelleux en place.

Son interruption eu le don de me faire sursauter, et un cri s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Il me lança un regard désolé munit d'un petit sourire quand je retrouvai son visage. Il avait l'air… apaisé. Et beaucoup plus calme. Ce tee-shirt blanc et ce jogging gris le rendait incroyablement attirant. Je me concentrai sur son épaule pour essayer de ne pas défaillir.

\- Ce… ce n'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu es habitué mais j'ai…

\- C'est parfait, me coupa-t-il avec douceur.

De nouveau, un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Mal à l'aise, je me remis à triturer mes doigts alors que ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas. Son téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter nerveusement. Il s'excusa avant de quitter la pièce pour décrocher. Cela me fit penser au fait que je n'avais pas répondu ni donner de nouvelles à Rosalie depuis que j'étais rentrée. Je retournai à la cuisine pour vérifier la cuisson de mes pâtes avant d'attraper mon téléphone pour lui écrire.

_C'est officiel, je te déteste. Pour autant… merci pour Edward. _

_Mais tu me dois des explications. Je t'appelle demain._

Je relu mon message avant de lui envoyer, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. Sans elle… peut-être n'aurais-je plus eu de nouvelles d'Edward…

J'entendais sa voix résonner dans le couloir, nouvelle preuve de sa réalité. Je ne savais pas qui il avait au téléphone, mais il passa au moins cinq bonnes minutes à la rassurer : il allait bien, ça n'était rien, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. Je serrais les dents en pensant que c'était probablement Alice… peut-être même Tanya ? Il revint dans la pièce lorsque je posais les assiettes pleines sur la table basse, l'esprit tournant encore à mille à l'heure.

\- Ma mère est dans tout ces états, soupira-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Une partie de moi que je tentai de faire taire se sentait soulagée que cet appel soit sa mère, et non sa _femme_. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la télé où des pubs plus idiotes les unes que les autres défilaient.

\- C'est normal… comment a-t-elle a su ?

\- Ca fait les gros titres. J'ai du lui dire quinze fois que j'allais bien pour pas qu'elle ne débarque dans la nuit.

Je restai quelques secondes silencieuse à l'observer regarder la télé en me disant que cette dernière heure j'avais oubliée, presque _totalement_, qui il était.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de m'incruster comme ça chez toi, reprit-il, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. J'ai… je partirais demain.

\- Rien ne presse, murmurai-je.

Son regard retrouva le mien, mon ventre fit un petit bon quand il s'approcha. Il sentait encore meilleur maintenant, ses cheveux humides formaient un halo désordonné autour de son visage. De nouveau, je me demandai ce que cela me ferait de passer la main au travers. Avaient-ils la texture qu'ils semblaient avoir ?

\- Tu peux rester autant que tu en as besoin, ajoutai-je faisant taire mes pensées.

\- Je partirais demain, répéta-t-il avec conviction. Je vais aller à l'hôtel le temps qu'ils fassent leur enquête… Alice se charge de réserver quelque part pour moi.

Je hochais la tête, soudain muette, passant sous silence ce que je pensais de son agent. On prit place sur le canapé et je l'observais quelques secondes manger mon plat en priant pour que cela soit bon, si ce n'est mangeable.

\- Ce sont les meilleurs pâtes carbonara que j'ai pu manger, soupira-t-il avec bonheur en désignant son plat avec sa fourchette.

Je me sentis rougir quand son regard glissa sur moi qui n'avait absolument pas touché à mon assiette.

\- Vraiment, insista-t-il avec un sourire. Tu as un secret ? Même celles de ma mère ne sont pas aussi bonnes !

Il fronça les sourcils avant de rire légèrement.

\- Ne lui dis jamais que j'ai dit ça !

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il voulait que je rencontre sa mère un jour ? Je me rendis compte qu'il attendait que je lui réponde.

\- Je… je sais pas, répondis-je, troublée.

Il sourit une nouvelle fois avant de continuer à manger en silence. Je me concentrai sur mon assiette alors que mon cerveau semblait bloquer sur le fait qu'il soit assis à mes cotés, sa cuisse frôlant la mienne sans cesse. Quand j'eus finis mon assiette, je repliai mes jambes sous moi en m'éloignant un peu de lui. Son odeur, ses cheveux encore humides… il me troublait bien plus que de raison. Je repensai à la soirée de notre rencontre, à tout ces gens, cherchant dans mes souvenirs quelque chose qui aurait pu nous aider à découvrir qui se cachait derrière tout ce que vivais Edward depuis des mois.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Finis-je par demander quand il eut fini son assiette à son tour.

Il essuya sa bouche avec le coin de sa serviette. Immédiatement il comprit de quoi je parlais. Il prit le temps de réfléchir, ses traits se faisant plus graves.

\- Depuis… le mois de mai.

\- Ton anniversaire ?

Il eut un léger sourire en se rendant compte que je connaissais la date de son anniversaire. Mes joues me brûlèrent. Malgré tout, il ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer.

\- Pourquoi depuis ton anniversaire ? Demandai-je comme pour moi-même.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose de spécial ce jour là ?

\- Non, répondit-il automatiquement en s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé.

Il y eu un silence où il se perdit dans ses pensées.

\- Alice et Jasper sont venus boire un verre chez no… chez moi.

Je hochais la tête en réfléchissant à mon tour, appréciant malgré tout qu'il ne dise plus… _chez nous._

\- Rien dans ta vie n'a été… bizarre dans cette période ?

\- Beaucoup de choses dans ma vie sont bizarres, railla-t-il.

Je me contentai de sourire alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Etait-il possible de jalouser une main ? Il attrapa son verre d'eau, en bus une gorgée calmement. Voilà que maintenant, je jalousais ce verre. Et cette eau. Il se gratta la gorge, me reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Je ne vois pas quoi que ce soit qui sorte de… l'ordinaire… avant ce jour là.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens. Avaient-ils déjà été plus clairs ? Et lui plus beau ? Je réprimais un frisson, enroulant mes bras autour de moi.

\- On a reçu une lettre de menace à l'agence. On à trouvé ça assez… violent, avec Alice. Plus violent que tout ce qu'on avait déjà reçu… les gens sont parfois jaloux de la réussite des autres. Mais là c'était… différent. On a fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Alice et Jasper sont venus fêter mon anniversaire, Tanya est arrivée tard dans la soirée, les choses s'étaient déjà… dégradées entre nous. Et l'une de nos voitures à été saccagée pendant que nous étions à l'intérieur. C'est en partant que Jasper s'en ai rendu compte.

\- Tu as porté plainte ?

\- La police est venue constater les faits, mais on avait aucune idée de qui ça pouvait bien être, et surtout aucune preuve.

Il laissa passer un silence, se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Je gardai le silence, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses idées.

\- Les semaines qui ont suivis… je me sentais épié. J'veux dire… plus que d'habitude, expliqua-t-il en me lançant un regard. Quand j'étais en dehors de la maison, j'avais la sensation que quelqu'un m'observait. Tout le temps. Alice à dit que je perdais la boule, et je crois que ça a finit par se tasser. Puis, fin juin, on commencé à avoir des lettres de nouveau. Presque toutes les semaines… Toutes anonymes.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir d'où elles viennent ?

Son regard se perdit dans le vide.

\- Elles sont envoyées depuis Chicago, c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

\- Tu as un quelconque lien avec cette ville ?

Il me regarda un instant, partagé entre l'envie de se taire et celle de continuer à parler. Ses yeux se troublèrent d'hésitation. Je me rendis compte que je menais carrément un interrogatoire dans les règles et me sentit rougir immédiatement.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

\- Tu as été flic dans une autre vie ? s'amusa-t-il, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère.

\- Mon père l'était, avouai-je en me sentant rougir un peu plus. Je crois qu'il à trop déteint sur moi.

Il éclata d'un rire léger, me faisant sourire, hypnotisée. Serait-ce malvenu de lui dire à quel point il était beau, à cet instant ?

A nouveau, il but une gorgée de son eau quand il fut calmé. La télévision éclairait son visage de différentes couleurs, tantôt sombres, tantôt clairs, le rendant plus réel que jamais. Mes pensées dévièrent de nouveau vers ses paroles, puis vers ses employés, qui étaient apparemment aussi ses amis.

\- Je crois qu'Alice couche avec Jasper.

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec sa gorgée d'eau. Je m'excusai pendant qu'il toussait. Je me retins de lui tapoter de le dos quand il se pencha un avant pour tousser à nouveau. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale. Un léger rire me secoua quand son regard retrouva le mien.

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je.

\- Évites juste de me dire ce genre de chose quand je…

\- Désolée, dis-je à nouveau, ne pouvant m'empêcher de rire malgré moi.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé en m'observant. J'eus du mal à retrouver mon sérieux.

\- C'est peut-être toi qui cherche à me faire du mal, lança-t-il avec un sourire espiègle. Tu essaies de me tuer par tous les moyens c'est ça ?

\- Ça serait très glauque, soufflai-je en retenant un nouveau rire. Mais va savoir !

Ses yeux se plissèrent, faussement choqué, et l'hilarité me secoua à nouveau. Il m'observa un instant, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime définitivement ton rire, murmura-t-il en dépliant son bras sur le dossier du canapé.

En une demie seconde, mon rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge et l'atmosphère s'alourdit, faisant battre mon cœur plus fort.

J'eus du mal à ne pas trembler quand ses doigts effleurèrent mon épaule couverte de mon chemisier léger. La chaleur dans mon ventre explosa, lançant de longs filets d'électricité dans mon corps tout entier alors que toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses semblaient toutes réunis à l'endroit où son touché m'effleurait. Son regard se fit plus profond, tandis que ses doigts glissaient le long de mon bras jusqu'à atteindre mon poignet. Mon ventre se retourna quand il effleura ma peau, désormais découverte. Un long frisson me secoua, créant la chair de poule sur tout mon corps. Il aurait été impossible qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte.

Sa peau contre la mienne me fit le même effet que la première fois que ses doigts avaient touchés les miens : l'électricité courra le long de mon poignet et remonta jusqu'à mon cœur avec violence. Il glissa ses doigts dans ma paume, lentement, me scrutant pour absorber chacune de mes réactions. La pénombre de la pièce, seulement éclairée par ma télévision et la lumière de la petite lampe d'angle de mon salon ne m'aida pas à contrôler mon corps qui devint alerte au moindre geste de sa part. J'eus l'impression que j'allais littéralement prendre feu.

Sa caresse resta d'une légèreté absolue, et son regard finit par me quitter quand son téléphone vibra à nouveau sur la table, faisant éclaté ce moment où le temps s'était suspendu. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal et perturbant. Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer quand sa peau quitta la mienne au moment où il décrocha.

Il se leva en s'excusant, puis s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

Je relâchai tout l'air de mes poumons, me maudissant de réagir aussi excessivement devant lui. Pourquoi sa peau effleurant la mienne me faisait-elle l'effet d'une bombe ? Je soupirai en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière pendant qu'Edward, qui faisait les cents pas dans la cuisine ouverte, était concentré sur sa conversation téléphonique. Qui pouvait-bien l'appeler encore ? Et a cette heure-ci ?

En l'observant discrètement, je me rendis compte qu'une certaine forme de soulagement peignait ses traits. Cet appel dura moins d'une minute. A peine raccrocha-t-il que son cellulaire sonna à nouveau. Il soupira en voyant l'appelant avant de décrocher.

\- Oui Alice ! s'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort.

Je serrai les dents, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Pourquoi la seule évocation de son prénom m'agaçait prodigieusement ? Je continuai à l'observer pendant qu'il écoutait attentivement _Alice_. Il arborait un air agacé à présent, et je soupirai. Les choses semblaient tellement compliquées autour de lui. Son quotidien n'avait rien de simple, il me l'avait déjà dit… je repensai à ses mails, à la façon dont il avait disparut plus de dix jours en novembre, à la façon dont il m'avait dit que sa vie lui échappait complètement… Était-ce à cause de cette ou ces personnes qui le harcelaient depuis plusieurs mois ?

Son regard croisa le mien, mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine.

Là, debout dans ma cuisine, il n'y avait pas Edward Cullen, acteur au sommet de sa carrière… il y avait Edward, _juste_ Edward, cet homme qui me bouleversait et me touchait comme personne n'avait su le faire avant lui. Et tout ce que je découvrais de lui depuis son premier mail me fascinait d'avantage.

La seconde d'après, il reporta son attention sur Alice. Brutalement, cela me sauta aux yeux : il était beau. Mais c'était plus que cela. Un aura flottait autour de lui, magnétisme et fascination mêlés. Malgré tout, quelque chose me troublait. Quelque chose clochait… son attitude, ses silences, la façon dont il avait réagit à mes questions… j'avais la pénible sensation qu'il avait quelque chose à cacher, et qu'il essayait de le faire, coûte que coûte, quel qu'en soit le prix.

En silence, je décidai de débarrasser notre table et emmenai les assiettes à l'évier. Edward ne bougea pas de la cuisine quand j'y entrai, ni quand il raccrocha la seconde d'après.

\- Alice à réussit à me trouver une suite au Bel'Air, m'informa-t-il.

\- Sait-elle que tu es ici ? Demandai-je, les yeux rivés sur nos assiettes vides.

\- Elle sait que je suis avec toi, oui.

Je hochai la tête, me pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas dire ce que j'en pensais, une fois de plus. Je fis couler de l'eau chaude dans l'évier, alors qu'un silence s'installait entre nous. Si Edward avait été avec quelqu'un d'autre, j'étais certaine qu'elle ne lui aurait pas trouver une chambre aussi rapidement. J'éteignis l'eau, me retenant difficilement de soupirer. Maintenant, je me sentais… déçue. Egoistemment, j'avais envie de passer encore du temps avec lui. J'eus une nouvelle fois ce sentiment au creux de l'estomac : celui qui me disait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il était chez moi, que je le voyais. Était-ce le cas ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle couche avec Jasper ?

Sa question eu le don d'arrêter mes pensées torturées et idiotes. Je me tournais vers lui en m'appuyant contre l'évier.

\- Elle a presque réussit à me tuer du regard quand il s'est présenté à moi. Bien plus que quand elle nous a vu parler… _tous les deux_.

Il eut un léger sourire et s'appuya à son tour contre l'îlot, en face de moi. A peine un mètre nous séparait et son odeur m'entoura dangereusement.

\- Je n'y avais pas fait attention, avoua-t-il en retenant un rire. Tu es observatrice. Ils couchent ensemble depuis des mois et pensent encore que je suis totalement aveugle.

Je risquai un sourire, fière d'avoir vu juste, ce qui amplifia son amusement.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi te le cacher ?

\- J'imagine qu'avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tanya…

Son air se fit légèrement plus grave malgré le sourire qui persistait sur sa bouche.

\- D'ailleurs… c'était mon avocate, juste avant.

\- Oh.

\- Tanya a signé les papiers du divorce.

Malgré la joie que je sentis monter dans ma poitrine, je ne pus empêcher mon cerveau de cogiter et de m'inquiéter de sa réaction. Pourtant, en le dévisageant, je ne vis aucune trace de souffrance ou de colère. Il avait l'air… soulagé, presque apaisé.

\- Et… comment… enfin, comment tu te sens ?

Il eut un sourire sincère.

\- J'suis heureux que ça soit terminé. Elle ne me prendra plus la moitié de tout ce que je possède et je suis maintenant libre de faire et dire absolument tout ce que je veux.

\- C'est… c'est une bonne chose, bégayai-je perturbée par l'intensité soudaine dans ses yeux.

Il approuva, puis, lentement, se détacha du meuble pour avancer dans ma direction. Déjà, mon cœur s'emballait. Je fus heureuse de voir que je ne m'écroulais pas quand il fut si près que je dus lever la tête pour continuer à le regarder. Ses yeux, pourtant si souvent rieurs, étaient incroyablement profonds et sérieux.

\- Je vais pouvoir t'inviter à dîner, murmura-t-il.

Incapable de formuler une phrase avec du sens tant qu'il était si près de moi, je me contentai de soutenir son regard au mieux, espérant ne pas tomber dans les pommes au vue des bons infernaux que faisait mon estomac et mon cœur. Mon souffle se coupa quand il passa sa main dans mon dos pour tirer sur le crayon qui retenait mes cheveux en chignon. Ceux-ci retombèrent sur mes épaules et dans mon dos en grosses boucles, libérant l'odeur familière de mon shampooing au freesia autour de moi… de nous.

\- Je te préfère comme ça.

Je déglutis avec difficulté, sentant mon pouls s'affoler quand ses doigts frôlèrent ma nuque puis mon cou. Ceux-ci suivirent la fine chaîne en or blanc de mon collier, ses yeux verrouillant les miens, attentifs à la moindre de mes réactions. Il tremblait, je ne pouvais que le sentir et je savais aussi qu'il se rendait compte à quel point mon souffle était irrégulier.

Le désir s'insinua sous ma peau, dévorant lentement mon ventre dans une douloureuse chaleur. Mes mains se crispèrent sur l'évier derrière moi alors que je luttais pour ne pas fermer les yeux quand ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon cou, frôlant ma peau dans une caresse hautement érotique et pourtant très pure. Jamais personne ne m'avait touché de la sorte, et jamais mon corps n'avait réagit de manière aussi violente. Ma respiration se coupa à nouveau quand son touché glissa à la naissance de mon décolleté, couvrant ma peau de frissons.

Je pris soudain conscience de tout, de lui, concentré et irrésistible, de moi, écarlate et haletante, de mon désir pour lui qui voulait me ravager, de qui il était, et de toutes conséquences que cela aurait sur ma, nos vies, de nous laisser aller à cette attraction mutuelle que l'on semblait ressentir l'un pour l'autre depuis le départ. Je le voyais dans ses yeux, le désir était bien là, brulant, me rendant encore plus fébrile.

\- Edward, couinai-je, au bord de l'asphyxie.

Son geste se stoppa à la naissance de ma poitrine, ma peau frissonnant lourdement sous son touché aussi léger qu'une plume. Ses doigts saisirent délicatement le fermoir de mon bijoux qu'il glissa dans ma nuque, pour le remettre à sa place initiale.

Ses yeux ne lâchèrent pas les miens pendant plusieurs secondes et le désir flamboyant que j'y lus me bouleversa complètement.

\- Je…

\- Douche, le coupai-je vivement, je vais… ma douche, bredouillai-je en rougissant.

Je disparu de la cuisine le plus vite possible, me maudissant pourtant de réagir ainsi. Mais… là, tout de suite, je n'arrivai pas à faire autrement. Il m'attirait. Il m'attirait, vraiment. Le désir bouillonnant sous mes veines ne faisait que me le prouvait d'avantage. Mais c'était trop tôt, trop vif, trop fort. Cela n'avait pas de sens et je savais qu'il y avait trop d'éléments perturbants dans sa vie pour que je réussisse à m'y faire une place. Il avait dit ne pas vouloir m'impliquer, et maintenant il m'effleurait de la sorte… mon cerveau et mon corps allait exploser.

En rentrant dans ma douche, je soupirai longuement quand l'eau percuta mon corps. Je poussais la température sur froid, étouffant un grognement quand l'eau glaciale me fit trembler. Cela eu le don, au moins, de calmer mon corps en feu.

Lorsque je sortie de la salle de bain, vêtue de mon short et mon tee-shirt dans lequel j'aurais pu me noyer, je trouvais Edward appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, son sac noir à son coté et son téléphone dans la main. Il avait revêtue sa veste noire. Je compris alors, avec une déception certaine, qu'il s'apprêtait à partir. Il releva les yeux vers moi quand je m'approchai, faisant glisser son regard sur mon corps que je trouvais immédiatement trop peu couvert. Quand son regard verrouilla le mien, je me sentis rougir.

\- Dean est là, murmura-t-il.

\- D'accord.

J'aurai voulu lui demander de rester, mais je savais que ce moment n'était pas le bon… et j'étais tout bonnement incapable de lui demander une telle chose. Dans un silence qui m'angoissa, il me dévisagea avant d'avancer d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je l'y suivis en traînant des pieds aussi, me demandant quand est-ce que je pourrais, maintenant, le revoir à nouveau.

\- Merci pour… pour tout, souffla-t-il en se tournant vers moi, l'anse de son sac dans une de ses mains.

\- C'est normal.

Un demi sourire orna ses lèvres.

\- J'avais dit que tu étais absolument surprenante… mais tu es beaucoup plus que ça...

A nouveau, mes joues me brûlèrent. J'eus du mal à soutenir son regard qui se fit plus profond.

\- Fais attention à toi, réussi-je a dire après une seconde. Et ne cesse plus jamais de m'écrire.

Il eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé.

\- Jamais, promit-il.

Je notai sa promesse dans un coin de ma tête, me promettant à mon tour de ne plus jamais laisser le silence s'instaurer entre nous aussi longtemps… tout me semblait si différent maintenant. Notre relation me semblait avoir évolué d'un bon après ce soir, alors qu'il ne s'était… _rien_ passé. Après un soupire, il avança vers moi, son regard ne me lâchant pas une seconde. Mon cœur accéléra doucement sa course.

\- Et j'attends votre invitation à dîner, Monsieur Cullen.

Cette fois, son sourire fut immense, et absolument éblouissant. Il hocha la tête.

\- Réservez-moi votre week-end prochain.

Mon estomac fit un petit bon._ Tout le week-end ?_ Pensais-je en me mordant les joues. Sa main remonta à hauteur de mon visage, ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, cherchant un quelconque désaccord. Ce qu'il lut dans mon regard dû le rassurer, puisque, la seconde d'après, ses doigts se posèrent en éventails sur ma joue. Son pouce caressa mon menton, frôlant mes lèvres sans jamais les toucher.

Tout mon corps ne semblait vivre à présent que pour son touché, que pour l'endroit où toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses étaient maintenant rassemblées. Sa main était chaude, et son contacte m'apaisa et m'enflamma à la fois. Ses yeux qui s'étaient perdus sur ma bouche retrouvèrent les miens, coupant ma respiration. Il s'approcha encore, son souffle brûlant balayant mon visage. Son regard de braise me fit trembler. Mon cerveau, lui, était dans l'incapacité totale de fonctionner normalement, à l'instar de mes poumons qui rendait ma respiration totalement désordonnée.

\- Tu… tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? Chuchota sa voix tremblante.

Nous… Moi. Lui…_ ça. _

Je dus me concentrer de toute mes forces pour réussir à lui répondre.

\- Oui.

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure perdu entre nous souffles rapides et mon cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Tu as conscience de tout ce que ça implique ? De… de qui je suis ?

\- Oui, réussi-je à dire, à bout de souffle.

Il me bouleversait. Plus que personne, plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. Et je ne voulais plus réfléchir, je voulais ressentir. Je voulais sentir cette chose entre nous, cette connexion et ce sentiment incroyable qui me saisissait lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur sa personne.

\- Isabella j'ai… je, je ne sais pas si…

L'instant d'après il ferma les yeux une courte seconde, perdu et torturé. Je retiens ma respiration, incapable de bouger ou de dire quoi que ce soit. Allait-il m'embrasser ? Voulait-il m'embrasser ? En avait-il envie ? Et voulais-je qu'il le fasse ?

Oui, _évidement, oui._

Et s'il ne le faisait pas… oserai-je, moi, faire le premier pas ? Cela, je n'en étais pas aussi sûre.

Dehors, la voiture klaxonna, me faisant sursauter. Ses paupières se soulevèrent à nouveau, semblant le reconnecter à la réalité. Quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux, me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- Je… je dois partir… murmura-t-il difficilement. Dean m'attends.

Un sentiment de déception que je tentai de le cacher au mieux s'empara de moi. Il y eut, de nouveau, ce crépitement autour de nous. Un autre soupire passa la barrière de sa bouche, puis il se pencha vers moi, assez pour que je ne sois plus en état de savoir où j'étais. Son parfum se fit plus intense, je sentis son souffle se couper. Lentement, il embrassa mon front. Sa bouche traina sur ma peau, faisant tressauter mon cœur violemment.

\- Ecris-moi, murmura-t-il en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

Je hochai la tête lentement, ralentie par l'électricité qui parcourait mon corps sans relâche. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte… pas maintenant, pas comme ça… pourtant, je ne fis rien pour le retenir.

Après un dernier regard, sa peau quitta définitivement la mienne et il disparut en refermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... aaaaah... Edward... _

_Alors, vos impressions ? Vos théories ? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez. _

_On se retrouve très vite, passez une bonne semaine, (et vous pouvez en attendant me rejoindre sur instagram sous le nom de Tied Foster (tiedfanfiction_) j'me ferai un plaisir de partager avec vous si le coeur vous en dit !)_

_Tied._


	10. Chapitre 5

_Hello !_

_Une publication un peu en avance cette semaine aussi (c'est un miracle, croyez moi) et un petit mot pour vous dire que j'espère que tout le monde va bien... on nous le rabache depuis des jours mais restez-chez vous, protégez-vous et faites attention à vous et à vos proches._

_Depuis ce matin le confinement est valable pour moi aussi (ce qui n'était pas le cas jusqu'à présent) alors je pense que j'aurai du temps pour continuer d'écrire et de publier à jour (plus ou moins) fixe... en tout cas, je ferais tout pour._

_J'vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre._

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

De : Comearoundsundown

A : Ihigginbotham Le : 23/01 à : 00 :17

Objet : Bel'Air

_Isabella,_

_Je suis arrivé au Bel'Air il y a une heure, et, depuis, je tourne en rond… et je pense à toi. La suite est immense, et surtout terriblement vide…__ égoïstement, je crois que j'aurai préféré rester avec toi._

_Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir te dire, tellement d'évènements que j'aimerais pouvoir partager avec toi… mais je sais qu'il me faut attendre._

_Ce soir, encore une fois, tu m'as prouvé à quel point tu es une femme merveilleuse. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger, pour te préserver. Ne doute pas de mes attentions envers toi… ce qu'il se passe entre nous compte beaucoup pour moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Ne m'en veux pas, pour mon silence… je n'ai trouvé rien d'autre pour pouvoir te mettre en sécurité… et en te voyant ce soir, j'ai compris à quel point j'ai pu me tromper._

_Je ferais ce qu'il faut, peu importe le prix à payer, mais je refuse de ne plus t'entendre rire._

_Je pense à toi_

_Edward_

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

A : Comearoundsundown Le : 23/01 à : 01 : 22

Objet : (re) Bel'Air

_Edward,_

_J'espère que, vu l'heure qu'il est, tu dors… Tu étais épuisé, j'espère que le calme de la suite va permettre de te reposer et de récupérer après cette journée… difficile._

_J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi, pour que ce qui plane autour de toi s'arrête. J'aimerais te libérer. J'aimerais être là, avec toi égoïstement peut-être, moi aussi. Je crois que j'aimerais juste te tenir la main, et te dire que tout ira bien… ça n'est pas la célébrité, ça n'est pas l'argent ou ta carrière… c'est toi… juste toi. Je voulais que tu le saches._

_Tout ira bien, n'est-ce pas ?_

_S'il te plaît, ne disparaît plus. Et fais attention à toi._

_Isabella_

* * *

De : Comearoundsundown

A : Ihigginbotham

Le : 23/01 à : 17:24

Objet : (re) (re) Bel'Air

_Isabella,_

_Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour moi._

_Tes mots me touchent. Tellement plus que tout ce que je pourrais te dire. Je te l'ai déjà dit, dans un de mes mails, mais je le pense ce matin plus que jamais : c'est toi, ça a toujours été toi. Je sais que tu le sens, cette chose entre nous. Je sais que tu n'as pas d'explications non plus, et je sais que tu as peur. J'ai peur moi aussi mais je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Merci pour tes mots, et merci pour tout le reste._

_Si tu en as envie… ma proposition de dîner tient toujours. Vendredi soir ? Dean passera te chercher chez toi à 19h._

_Edward_

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

A : Comearoundsundown

Le : 24/01 à : 22 : 22

Objet : Vendredi

_Edward,_

_Vendredi c'est parfait… mais n'envoie pas Dean simplement pour venir me chercher._

_J'ai ma voiture, je viendrai__par mes propres moyens._

_Il me tarde d'être à vendredi._

_Isabella_

* * *

J'étais nerveuse.

J'étais même plus que ça. J'avais passé la journée à me ronger les sangs, incapable même d'écouter réellement tout ce que pouvais bien raconter mon patron. A plusieurs reprises, il m'avait sermonné sur mon manque d'attention envers lui… mais j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur ce qu'il disait : j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward ce soir, et rien que d'y penser, j'avais l'impression d'avoir la nausée. Pourtant, j'avais envie de le voir, monstrueusement envie. Il me manquait, son regard, son sourire, son odeur… la chaleur dans ma poitrine lorsqu'il riait…

J'enfilai ma petite veste en tremblant, avec la sensation au creux de l'estomac que je n'allais absolument rien contrôler de tout ce qui allait -pouvait- arriver ce soir… et un millier de choses pouvaient arriver !

Lorsque je sortis de ma maison sous le soleil qui baissait doucement, je sursautai en trouvant Dean appuyé contre sa voiture, m'attendant. Il m'adressa un faible sourire. Que faisait-il ici ? N'avais-je pas dit à Edward, et par deux fois, que je n'avais pas besoin d'être escortée, de quelconque manière que ce soit ?

\- Dean ?

\- Mademoiselle, me salua-t-il poliment. Edward m'envoie vous chercher.

Je retins un soupire.

\- Je lui avais dit que je me débrouillerai, marmonnai-je, maintenant contrariée, surtout, de ne pas pouvoir avoir quelques minutes de plus dans _mon monde._

\- Il a insisté, avoua-t-il quelque peu gêné avant de baisser les yeux.

Je déglutis en refermant ma porte d'entrée à clé, essayant d'éviter à mes pensées de s'éparpiller. Dean m'aida en silence à monter à bord du gros SUV noir et monta à son tour. Le silence de l'habitacle était pesant, et ma nervosité monta d'un cran lorsqu'il démarra.

Le chauffeur alluma la radio qui balança les dernières nouvelles de la journée, mais déjà, j'étais ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-il insisté ? J'étais assez grande pour pouvoir me rendre seule au Bel'Air sans avoir besoin d'un chauffeur privé - de son chauffeur privé qui plus est ! Je savais qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me protéger… il me l'avait répété plusieurs fois dans ses mails durant la semaine. Il ne laisserait rien au hasard, jusqu'à temps que toute menace planant autour de lui soit écartée… je soupirai, faisant doucement disparaître mon mécontentement.

Je n'avais aucune idée de l'ampleur de tout cela autour de lui, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé, pour ses parents, ou Alice. Il m'avait dit mercredi qu'Emmett allait mieux, et qu'il sortait du service de réanimation pour un service moins lourd, où il finirait son séjour à l'hôpital. J'étais soulagée qu'il s'en sorte, et, même si Rose le niait, elle était bien plus attachée à lui qu'elle voulait bien le croire.

Le lundi midi, je l'avais eu au téléphone pendant ma pause déjeuner. J'étais prête à râler plus fort que jamais et lui demander de me rendre les clés de ma maison, mais son ton morne et les bouleversements que cette histoire avait créée en elle avaient fait retomber mon discours comme un soufflé. Elle était perdue, tremblante et émotive à souhait. Elle continuait de nier cependant ce qu'elle avait juste sous le nez : ses sentiments pour cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine. Je renonçais à lui faire entendre raison, peut-être n'était-elle pas prête, peut-être lui fallait-il plus de temps pour admettre qu'Emmett lui avait fait tourner la tête plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Dean pesta contre un motard qui nous coupa la route à un feu, me refaisant revenir à la réalité… _ma réalité, _celle où j'étais en route pour rejoindre Edward. Passé mon agacement, ma nervositérevint de plus belle. La boule d'angoisse que j'avais ressentie toute la semaine à l'idée d'un tête-à-tête avec lui sembla doubler de volume. J'essayai de respirer profondément pour me calmer pendant que la voiture traversait la ville au ralenti.

Incapable de faire autre chose, je pensais à la soirée qui m'attendait en triturant mon petit sac à main entre mes doigts. Qu'allions-nous faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait bien pu nous préparer ? Allions-nous sortir ? Ou resterions-nous au Bel'Air ? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il avait prévu et cette constatation me perturba.

Je soupirai discrètement en repensant au vendredi précédent, à son attitude, à ses mots… Ceux-là résonnèrent dans ma tête pour la millième fois, me faisant revivre ces quelques minutes suspendues dans le temps, où mon cœur ne s'était mis à battre que pour sa personne.

_« Tu comprends ce qu'il se passe, n'est-ce pas ? »_

J'avais conscience de ce qu'il se passait entre nous, oui, évidement, c'était fou, mais c'était comme si je l'avais toujours su… _c'était lui_. Et ses mots dans son mail le lendemain…

_« C'est toi, ça __a__ toujours été toi… »_

Je fermai les yeux, en proie à un vertige au souvenir de la sensation de sa peau contre la mienne, de ses doigts caressant distraitement mes joues, mon cou, de son pouce effleurant sans cesse le dessin de ma lèvre inférieure, et de la brûlure de sa bouche sur ma peau. Lorsque je rouvris les paupières, reprenant soudain conscience de tout autour de moi, les rayons du soleil se couchant me caressèrent le visage à travers la vitre teintée, me réchauffant doucement. Maintenant, j'avais hâte de le retrouver…

En trente minutes, nous avions traversés la ville, et la voiture de Dean s'engagea dans les allées arborées du Bel'Air, jusqu'à rejoindre le parking souterrain où on pénétra avec le pass' d'accès du chauffeur. Mes mains se mirent à trembler de plus belle. Je retins un léger sourire en me rendant compte que j'étais arrivée exactement là où Edward m'avait demandé de venir pour la toute première fois. Je ne regrettai pas de n'y être pas allée… malgré les évènements perturbants de la vraie première soirée de notre rencontre, j'étais heureuse que cela se soit passé comme ça avait eu lieu. En y repensant, je frissonnai. Son regard, son sourire, ses gestes. Il avait été parfait, et j'étais rentrée malgré tout heureuse de cette soirée hors norme. Le rendez-vous de ce soir avait, d'ailleurs, un air de première fois à mes yeux… mais je m'étais fixé plusieurs objectifs pour cette soirée.

Le premier : survivre à un nouveau tête-à-tête avec lui.

Le deuxième : ne pas me laisser (ou du moins essayer) envahir par mes émotions et tout ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Le troisième : essayer d'obtenir des réponses sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie, et entre nous.

Si Edward était en danger, je voulais avoir toutes les informations nécessaires. Si il/ S'il voulait que je fasse partie de sa vie, peu importe de la manière que cela soit… je voulais tout savoir, tout apprendre. J'étais capable de tout entendre, j'étais capable de garder des secrets inavouables, des choses qu'on ne dit à personne. Pour lui, ce soir, je me sentais capable de tout affronter.

Dean se gara et coupa le moteur sous les néons bleutés du parking souterrain. On gagna l'ascenseur en silence, mes talons résonnant dans l'endroit presque désert. Je me regardais furtivement dans le miroir, lissant ma petite robe noire d'un geste nerveux, le stress me gagnant à nouveau, raidissant ma nuque et accélérant mon cœur à mesure que les secondes passaient. Il m'accompagna dans un silence pesant jusqu'à la porte de la suite où Edward se trouvait. Quand il toqua deux coups sur le bois, mon cœur remonta dans ma gorge. A nouveau, mes mains se mirent à trembler. La nervosité piqua ma nuque, nouant les muscles de mon dos lorsque la porte se déverrouilla et qu'elle s'ouvrit sur Edward.

Ma respiration s'arrêta presque instantanément, les brides de notre dernière soirée revenant en flash dans ma tête, anéantissant toutes les pensées de soi-disant contrôle que je m'étais forcé d'instaurer. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres roses quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi. Instantanément, je me sentis rougir.

\- Merci Dean.

J'en avais presque oublié Dean, à mes cotés sur le palier, et le timbre grave de _sa_ voix. Mon estomac fit de petits bonds, l'électricité parcourut mon corps dans un frisson. Dean nous salua poliment avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Il me laissait là ? Seule avec Edward ?

\- Isabella, salua Edward avec toujours ce même sourire en coin déboussolant tout, en s'effaçant pour me laisser entrer dans la suite.

Je lui répondis par un faible sourire, me sentant tout à coup fébrile et tremblante. Je pénétrai dans la suite sans un mot, trop perturbée par son parfum et sa prestance. Comment avais-je pu oublier à quel point il était charismatique ?

C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me retrouvai dans la suite premium d'un hôtel de luxe. Ce ne fut pas le sol en marbre ou les toiles certainement hors de prix qui me surprirent, mais la chaleur et la beauté de la pièce. Cela n'était pas ce à quoi j'étais habitué, mais tout était absolument magnifique, bien qu'immense, et chaleureux, me mettant plus à l'aise que ce que je m'étais imaginé.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, me prévint-il avant de s'éclipser par une porte que je devinais mener à la chambre.

Je hochai la tête mollement, avant de concentrer mon attention sur la décoration chaleureuse et aux accents orientaux de la pièce. Tout était absolument sublime. Mes mains s'accrochèrent à l'anse de sac pendant qu'il revenait dans la pièce, enfilant sa veste de costume par-dessus sa chemise blanche qu'il portait à merveille. Il avait l'air plus beau chaque fois que je le voyais. Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine quand il récupéra son téléphone non loin de moi et qu'il le glissa dans sa poche de veste. Nous allions… sortir ? Voulait-il… sortir, là, _dehors_, avec moi ?

On quitta la suite l'instant d'après, ne me laissant pas le temps de me remettre de nos retrouvailles, ou de lui demander où nous allions. Edward me demanda comment s'était passée ma semaine en marchant jusqu'aux ascenseurs.

\- Torture quotidienne par mon patron et ma meilleure amie… rien ne sortant de la normalité.

Ma réflexion le fit rire lorsque la cabine s'ouvrit devant nous dans un petit _ding_.

\- Rien ne sortant de _ta normalité_, s'amusa-t-il avec un léger sourire en rentrant dans l'ascenseur où des miroirs nous reflétaient sur toutes les parois.

Me voir à ses côtés me fit sourire malgré moi. Cela restait encore un peu… _irréel_ à mes yeux, d'être ici avec lui. Son regard croisa le mien dans le miroir, me faisant légèrement rougir. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, et mon cœur accéléra sa course. Le voyage se fit plus vite que je l'avais pensé, et, bientôt, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall de l'entrée. Nous sortions ? _Vraiment_ ?

\- Nous sortons ? Demandai-je un peu nerveusement lorsqu'on avança dans le hall, son bras se glissant derrière moi pour m'accompagner.

Il eut un sourire énigmatique pendant que mon cœur accélérait tout seul à son contact dans le bas de mon dos.

\- Pas tout à fait.

Je fronçai les sourcils quand notre trajectoire dévia des larges portes de l'entrée du hall. Nous coupâmes tout à droite, juste avant d'atteindre le tambour de l'hôtel. L'instant d'après, le restaurant de l'établissement se dressa devant nous.

Pure, épurée, et d'une élégance certaine, la décoration dans les tons clairs nous accueillit alors que nous marchions vers l'entrée de la salle de restaurant, nous arrêtant devant l'homme en costume qui attendait patiemment derrière son pupitre en bois foncé. Mes talons résonnaient dans le hall presque vide, et Edward à mes côtés était silencieux, malgré le sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle, salua le maître d'hôtel quand on arriva à sa hauteur. Suivez-moi je vous prie.

On traversa la salle en silence, la nervosité me gagnant à nouveau. Plusieurs des tables rondes plus ou moins grandes étaient occupées, mais personne ne fit attention à nous. Un peu plus, et j'aurai pu croire qu'Edward était un parfait inconnu… mon regard croisa le sien quand on arriva au fond de la salle, juste devant les grandes baies, donnant devant la piscine extérieure de la résidence. Dire que l'endroit était magnifique était un euphémisme. La nuit était à présent tombée, et les lumières autour de la piscine se reflétaient dans l'eau, et sur les murs couleur saumon tout autour, rendant l'endroit plus intime.

La table ronde devant nous était sublime, élégante et romantique à souhait cette constatation amplifia ma gêne. Edward remercia poliment le maître d'hôtel, le congédiant par la même occasion. Celui-ci disparut dans un sourire, nous laissant tous les deux. Je me demandais vaguement comment j'arrivais à respirer encore tant ma poitrine était compressée par le stress quand Edward passa dernière moi dans un geste souple. Nerveusement, je sursautai quand ses doigts se posèrent sur le haut de ma veste qu'il fit glisser le long de mes bras silencieusement. Il me débarrassa de mon sac à main dans le même mouvement pendant que je me secouai pour reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Posant le tout sur la chaise qu'il tira, il m'invita à m'asseoir. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais absolument rien dit depuis notre arrivée. Je le remerciai, tentant de faire cesser les tremblements de mon corps et de me reprendre… j'étais quand même capable d'aligner plus de deux mots avec lui… non ?! Les lumières des bougies vacillèrent légèrement quand il prit place à la table, en face de moi. J'inspirai profondément, espérant dénouer les muscles de mon dos qui commençaient à devenir douloureux.

\- C'est magnifique, soufflai-je en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la salle.

Il approuva, son regard ne quittant pas le mien. J'essayai de ne pas rougir… en vain.

\- Bonsoir, intervint une jeune femme en arrivant, vêtue d'un ensemble bleu nuit. Je suis Sandy, je serais votre hôte pour ce soir. Puis-je vous proposer la carte des apéritifs ?

En l'observant, constatant au passage qu'elle était jolie bien que presque trop pour être tout à fait naturelle, je remarquai que son attention ne concernait qu'Edward. Quelque chose noua mon estomac. Son regard en disait long sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser et… _attendre_, de lui. Cela m'irrita plus que je ne l'aurais cru.

\- Isabella ? Demanda Edward, me souriant doucement.

Je reportais mes yeux sur lui, réalisant que son regard n'avait pas lâché une seconde. Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas bégayer bêtement et me ridiculiser devant elle… et surtout devant lui.

\- Je… pourquoi pas.

\- Je peux vous proposez notre cocktails spécialem…

\- Inutile, merci, la coupa-t-il. On va prendre deux coupes de champagne, annonça-t-il en lui jetant à peine un regard avant de me dévisager à nouveau, si ça te va ?

Je la vis pâlir à vue d'œil, alors que son regard ne savait où se poser sur lui. J'eus du mal à réprimer le sentiment qui me saisit en la voyant me jeter un regard. Elle semblait me découvrir et j'aurai juré la voir rougir. Je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir, qui me remarquerait aux côtés d'Edward ?

\- C'est parfait, finis-je par dire après une seconde.

_Sandy _acquiesça avant de reculer puis de disparaître non sans avoir jeté un autre coup d'œilinsistant à Edward. Ce dernier ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et continua de me dévisager avec la même intensité. Je retins un rire nerveux.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda-t-il quand elle eut disparu totalement.

Je lui lançai un regard, espérant ne pas passer pour la pire des idiotes.

\- C'est… tu n'as rien remarqué ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, apparemment perdu.

\- Cette femme… je… je crois que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, avant de sourire légèrement, son regard se perdant sur la bougie entre nous.

\- Tu n'as rien vu ? m'étonnai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

\- Je n'y prête plus attention, à vrai dire, avoua-t-il. C'est… ça fait partie des choses que j'ai décidé d'ignorer pour ne pas devenir… totalement taré.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre, consciente d'effleurer un point sensible de sa vie. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens.

\- Et j'avoue que mon attention était… _ailleurs._

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quand Sandy revint, munie d'une bouteille de champagne dans un seau à glace et de deux flûtes. A nouveau, je constatai que son regard était fixé sur Edward. Je me reculais au fond de ma chaise, attendant en silence qu'elle ouvre la bouteille et remplisse les deux coupes. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle ne fasse exprès de renverser le champagne sur Edward pour prétexter pouvoir le toucher. Je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer les dents légèrement quand je l'observais se pencher exagérément vers Edward en lui reposant son verre sous les yeux. Etait-elle consciente de frôler le ridicule ?

Edward la remercia distraitement, ignorant volontairement son manège. Elle se tétanisa légèrement, déposa mon verre sans me regarder puis repartit à nouveau. On échangea un sourire.

\- Est-ce… récurent ? Finis-je par demander.

\- Malheureusement, oui.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais… tu n'es pas… un animal de cirque… Un rire le secoua.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'y prête plus attention… même quand j'étais marié à Tanya, c'était fréquent.

J'hésitai une seconde, fouillant ses yeux où brillait quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à saisir.

\- Comment… comment réagissait-elle ?

Ma question sembla le surprendre, puis il baissa les yeux sur son verre, réfléchissant.

\- Elle n'était… je crois qu'elle n'était pas vraiment… jalouse.

Je pinçai mes lèvres quelques secondes, ayant franchement du mal à y croire. Tanya n'était pas jalouse de toutes les femmes qui tournaient autour de son mari ? Son regard retrouva le mien, me faisant prendre conscience que je n'avais en aucun cas à être jalouse de qui que ce soit… mais, pourtant, ce qui m'avait tordu l'estomac lorsque la serveuse était là, était bien de la jalousie.

\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne l'était pas, avouai-je avec hésitation.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- C'était peut-être un des signes que j'aurai dû voir bien plus tôt.

Il se tut quelques secondes en me dévisageant à nouveau avec la même intensité que précédemment. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine quand son regard glissa brièvement sur ma bouche.

\- Assez parlé de mon ex-femme, déclara-t-il en retrouvant mes yeux.

_Son ex-femme_, me répétai-je mentalement, provoquant un léger spasme dans mon ventre. Seslongs doigts attrapèrent sa coupe de champagne qu'il leva dans ma direction.

\- A cette soirée, murmura-t-il.

\- A cette soirée, répétai-je, faisant doucement tinter mon verre contre le sien.

Pendant que je buvais, mon regard croisa le sien, faisant sursauter mon cœur à nouveau. Avait-il déjà été plus beau ? Sa chemise blanche et cintrée mettait ses épaules en valeur, elle était ouverte de trois boutons sur son torse, laissant entrevoir sa peau… je soupirai discrètement en essayant de reprendre contenance. Il fallait que je trouve un sujet de conversation qui ne me mettrait pas encore plus mal à l'aise.

\- Envoyer ton chauffeur me chercher n'était pas nécessaire, réussis-je à dire quand il reposa son verre sur la table.

\- Je crois que si, contra-t-il posément.

Je haussai un sourcil.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me rejoindre en taxi, ça c'est hors de question. Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel devant son arrogance.

\- J'ai ma voiture, me défendis-je alors qu'il retenait un sourire.

\- Tu es plus en sécurité avec Dean.

\- Enfin, Edward…

\- Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je… je veux ta sécurité avant tout.

Je soupirai, presque agacée. Cependant… je le sentais inquiet. Et sincère.

\- J'ai survécu vingt-sept ans sans ta sécurité, lui rappelai-je.

Un amusement certain dansa dans ses yeux.

\- Vingt-sept ans et autant d'os cassés, non ?

J'eus du mal à retenir le sourire qui voulut fleurir sur ma bouche.

\- Je ne suis plus aussi maladroite qu'à mes seize ans, lui rappelai-je alors que son sourire s'agrandissait. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être… couvée. Et je veux pouvoir disposer de ma voiture comme je le veux, même quand c'est toi que je rejoins.

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, ma tirade l'amusant véritablement. Malgré tout, une pointe de contrariété brillait dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Pour pouvoir t'enfuir quand tu le souhaites ?

Ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Son regard se fit plus profond, me déstabilisant complètement. Pensait-il vraiment que je voulais… m'enfuir ? Le fuir ? Je bus une gorgée de mon champagne, me laissant le temps de réfléchir à ce que je pouvais lui répondre.

\- Je… je ne veux pas fuir, murmurai-je avec difficulté, perdue dans son regard profond, teinté d'une crainte inavouable.

\- Et moi je veux ta sécurité absolue.

Je me pinçais les lèvres. Il voulait gagner ce combat mais je n'étais pas prête à renoncer à certains de mes droits.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, le prévins-je, ce qui amplifia son amusement.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis têtu, je te rappelle.

\- Je le suis tout autant.

Cette fois, il rit, secouant la tête doucement. Il récupéra sa coupe de champagne, en but une gorgée. Je restai incrédule, figée dans cette contemplation divine.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je le suis, déclara-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Immédiatement, mon cœur s'affola, mon souffle se coupa. Son parfum flotta autour de moi lorsque son regard amusé se teinta de sérieux. L'affolement de mon cœur me fit rougir et son regard se braqua sur ma joue.

\- Ça faisait longtemps, remarqua-t-il, me faisant rougir d'autant plus.

\- Je vais peut-être m'enfuir, finalement, lançai-je avec un détachement volontaire.

Son regard retrouva le mien, nous faisant sourire mutuellement.

\- Je sais où tu habites, me rappela-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je serais capable de prendre Gribouille en otage.

\- Et bien voyons ! m'offusquai-je, rentrant volontairement dans son jeu. Il va peut-être falloir que je pense à sérieusement me méfier de toi !

Son rire me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, admit-il, son amusement détendant les traits de son visage.

\- Tu es prêt à présenter absolument n'importe qui à Rosalie, et à prendre Gribouille en otage… je crois commencer à comprendre que tu serais prêt à tout !

A nouveau, il rit, m'émerveillant totalement… tellement, que j'en étais réduite à me dire que je pourrais me damner pour son rire. J'étais ridicule.

\- Tu n'as pas idée, admit-il en secouant la tête, retrouvant petit à petit son sérieux, son sourire persistant sur sa bouche.

La carte du restaurant apparut la seconde d'après devant mes yeux, que je relevais vers _Sandy_ qui venait de revenir à notre table, son regard déjà fixé sur Edward qui l'ignora. Je me cachais derrière ma carte, espérant ne pas me mettre à rire hystériquement à la sensation que cela me procurait. Edward l'ignorait, _elle_, mais il me regardait, _moi_. Et la sensation dans ma poitrine me donnait l'impression de pouvoir absolument tout surmonter pour cette étincelle dans mes doigts sur la table lorsqu'il effleura ma peau la seconde d'après. Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens, me rendant compte qu'il m'avait parlé.

\- Pardon ? Demandai-je perdue alors que le regard de Sandy voyageait de lui, à ses doigts frôlant les miens.

\- Je te demandai si tu avais choisi, répéta Edward avec un sourire à tomber.

Je baissai les yeux sur la carte et choisis le premier plat que j'eus sous les yeux.

\- Je… le risotto aux champignons. Ça sera très bien.

\- Mettez-nous une bouteille de rouge, aussi, demanda-t-il en glissant un regard vers moi, cherchant mon accord.

Je le lui aurais donné pour absolument n'importe quoi à l'instant, tant ses doigts effleurant les miens me bouleversaient.

\- Un Saint Emilion.

La serveuse disparut à nouveau, après m'avoir soigneusement accordé un regard noir.

\- Elle va probablement cracher dans mon plat. Il éclata de rire.

\- Si elle ose faire ça, je la fais virer sur le champ et je veillerai à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus jamais exercer son métier.

A mon tour, je ris.

\- Je ne crois pas que c'est comme ça que tu te feras des amis.

Ses yeux scrutèrent les miens avec attention jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions notre sérieux.

\- Comment va Emmett ? Lui demandai-je, me rendant compte que je ne lui avais même pas demandé.

Son sourire s'affaissa.

\- Bien. Bien mieux… il n'a plus qu'à se reposer maintenant. Un silence passa, me faisant frissonner.

\- Il… il se souvient de quelque chose ?

Le regard d'Edward captura le mien, m'empêchant de penser normalement devant la profondeur de ses yeux.

\- Non… il n'a rien eu le temps de voir. L'enquête n'avance pas non plus, on a aucune piste.

Il fit tourner son verre de champagne entre ses doigts. Mon regard fut attiré par son autre main, celle qui avait effleurée la mienne un instant avant… j'avançai ma main doucement, espérant que cela apaiserait - rien qu'un peu - la colère qui naissait dans son regard. Mes doigts frôlèrent les siens, faisant tressauter mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Je retrouvai son regard où la culpabilité se faisait plus forte désormais.

\- Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser, tu n'es pas responsable…

\- Il était chez moi. Il a été agressé dans ma propre maison.

\- C'est son métier Edward il… il sait les risques qu'il prend, il les connaît. Tu ne dois pas être la première célébrité qu'il protège.

Il soupira. Ses doigts caressèrent les miens légèrement, m'effleurant à peine. Son contact soulagea la brûlure dans ma poitrine. Il lui fallut une minute pour que ses yeux s'apaisent un peu.

\- Ils finiront bien par les coincer. A un moment où un autre, ils feront une erreur qui les feront tomber…

Je hochai la tête, espérant de tout mon cœur qu'il avait raison. J'avais hâte que tout cela soit fini, et j'avais d'autant plus hâte qu'Edward soit en sécurité.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans une ambiance beaucoup plus légère. On échangea sur nos métiers respectifs, et j'absorbai absolument tout ce qu'Edward me racontait. Entre ses voyages presque partout dans le monde et ses rencontres extraordinaires, il me fascinait, et à la fois, cela me faisait sentir moyennement intéressante avec mon petit boulot et mon patron diabolique. Pourtant, Edward s'y intéressa sincèrement, essayant de comprendre avec envie les taches que je faisais durant la semaine, et les différentes missions que me donnait mon patron.

J'étais à l'aise avec lui, je me sentais bien, et surtout j'arrivai à être moi-même… cette constatation me fit du bien. A la fin du repas, après une énième tentative de Sandy envers Edward, on quitta la table. Évidemment, il ne me laissa pas le choix pour payer la note. Je protestai, mais il avait l'air de n'en avoir rien à faire.

\- Je crois me rappeler que tu aimes les valeurs éculées, me rappela-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Immédiatement, je me sentis rougir. Parfois, j'avais l'impression étrange de n'être pas en face de l'homme des mails et pourtant… c'était bien lui. Notre complicité était bien là, presque palpable entre nous, et nos échanges restaient gravés en chacun de nous. Sa main saisit la mienne quand on quitta le restaurant, sous les yeux de la serveuse qui avait désormais envie de me tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse qui soit. Edward m'avait prouvé tout le repas qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à moi, il m'avait l'air vraiment sincère, et cela accentuait tout ce qu'il provoquait dans mon corps et mon cerveau ramolli par sa seule présence. Alors… c'était réel… _nous deux_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que… est-ce que tu veux rentrer ? Demanda-t-il quand on pénétra dans le hall, désormais vide.

Que pouvais-je répondre à cette question ? Pouvais-je lui dire à quel point je n'avais pas envie que ce moment avec lui se termine ?

\- Je… j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait peut-être aller profiter de la piscine ? reprit-il devant mon silence.

Je retins un sourire, agréablement surprise. J'observai son profil qui se dessinait sous les douces lumières du hall.

\- A cette heure-ci ?

Il hésita une seconde avant d'inspirer profondément.

\- J'ai privatisé la piscine intérieure jusqu'à minuit, m'informa-t-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil, l'ombre d'une gêne dans ses yeux. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être… sympa, de nous détendre un peu…

Je me sentis rougir. Il stoppa sa marche, m'arrêtant à mon tour par la même occasion. Je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter quand il me fit tourner vers lui de façon à pouvoir me regarder. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens quelques secondes, semblant chercher le moindre signe.

\- Si tu en as envie… ça n'est pas…

Il s'interrompit, baissa les yeux avant de rire légèrement.

\- J'veux pas que tu penses que j'ai tout manigancé comme un pervers pour pouvoir te peloter quand tu seras en maillot de bain.

Son regard retrouva le mien dans la foulée. La pression fut si forte dans mon corps que j'éclatai de rire, provocant le sien. Nos rires résonnèrent dans le hall, me faisant lourdement frissonner. L'instant d'après, le sérieux revint entre nous. Son regard absorba le mien, et mon cœur, ce fou, voulut sortir de ma poitrine quand il glissa sa main libre dans mes boucles qu'il repoussa derrière mon épaule, effleurant ma peau qui se couvrit de frissons.

\- D'accord, dis-je dans un souffle, me demandant sincèrement ce qu'il me prenait d'accepter.

Avais-je conscience que j'allais devoir le voir à moitié nu ? Et, presque pire que ça, qu'il allait me voir, _moi,_ à moitié nue ? Voilà que maintenant, j'avais réellement envie de m'enfuir en courant.

On prit la direction de l'ascenseur, mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Dans quoi m'étais-je _encore _fourrée ?

Dans la suite, Edward récupéra les maillots de bain mis à disposition dans chaque chambre et me tendit le mien. Une fois enfermée dans la salle de bain tout en marbre, je me laissai glisser le long de la porte pour essayer de calmer mes nerfs et mon cœur. Le dîner avait été absolument parfait, et, maintenant, j'angoissai horriblement à l'idée d'aller me baigner avec lui ! Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver de si horrible pour que je sois à ce point nerveuse ?

Je me secouai, ne laissant pas à mon cerveau l'occasion de répondre : j'étais avec Edward Cullen. _Oui. D'accord._ Mais, j'adorai l'homme qu'il était, et, de plus en plus, je me sentais bien avec lui. Je me surpris à sourire en baissant les yeux vers ma main. Ses doigts ne m'avaient pas lâchée jusqu'à ce que l'on pénètre dans la suite. Il avait dit tenir à moi. Il avait dit avoir conscience de ce qu'il se passait entre nous… et moi… je ressentais tout entre nous tellement fort… ça me foutait une trouille bleue, mais, peu importe ce que cela voulait vraiment dire ou non… je voulais tout _vivre_.

Je me changeai rapidement, grimaçant presque en voyant mon reflet en maillot de bain dans le miroir. Ce deux pièces était basique, noir, presque joli, mais il dévoilait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ma peau. J'attrapai un peignoir et m'enroulai dedans pour me cacher. Je me fis un chignon lâche pour ne pas mouiller mes cheveux et respirai posément avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Edward était assis sur l'immense lit quand je sortis de la salle de bain attenant à la chambre, tombant ainsi directement sur lui. Ses yeux glissèrent sur mes jambes nues un instant avant de retrouver les miens.

L'atmosphère s'alourdit, faisant trembler mes mains quand il se leva pour venir vers moi. Je serrais mes vêtements contre moi pour m'empêcher de défaillir. Ses doigts remirent une mèche de cheveux que j'avais oublié d'attacher derrière mon oreille avant de glisser, tremblants, le long de ma mâchoire. Son regard verrouilla le mien, m'empêchant de respirer calmement.

L'instant d'après, il disparut à son tour dans la salle de bain alors que je soupirai en me sermonnant : il allait falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour arrêter d'avoir la sensation que j'allais m'évanouir chaque fois que sa peau touchait la mienne !

Quand, après deux minutes, il sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, vêtu lui aussi de son peignoir blanc, j'essayai de ne pas fixer le haut de son torse à peine caché. J'allais très certainement mourir, quand il l'enlèverait pour se baigner, maintenant, j'en étais certaine. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, et il y eu un moment suspendu, sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge, ce qui amplifia ma nervosité et le rythme effréné des battements de mon cœur.

On gagna la piscine calmement, moi inspirant profondément pour calmer mon corps en ébullition, lui, perdu dans ses pensées et silencieux.

Edward n'avait pas menti : j'avais la sensation que nous étions seuls au monde. Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de privatiser la piscine d'un hôtel pour une soirée ! En lui jetant un coup d'œil pendant que l'on avançait vers les deux transats où étaient posées des serviettes moelleuses, j'eus un rire nerveux : je ne me trouvais pas avec n'importe qui… Edward n'était pas _n'importe qui._

La piscine était sublime, ovale, les lumières tamisées et les reflets de celles-ci dans l'eau rendait l'endroit chaleureux et intimiste.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Edward, sa voix rauque résonnant doucement dans la pièce.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui, sentant ma respiration se couper en constatant qu'il avait ouvert son peignoir, dévoilant la musculature parfaite de son torse. J'interdis à mon regard de trainer trop longtemps dessus, sentant déjà mon corps se réchauffer à sa vue. Je l'avais déjà vu, ainsi, dans ses films mais là… il était _devant moi_, à moitié nu et je n'étais vraisemblablement plus capable d'aligner deux mots censés.

J'inspirai profondément en retrouvant ses yeux, me sentant idiote d'être aussi perturbée.

\- Oui, mentis-je, essayant de camoufler toutes les sensations que son corps non loin du mien me faisait ressentir.

Il eut un léger sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Je pensais t'avoir déjà fait remarquer que tu ne savais pas mentir, se moqua-t-il avant de redevenir sérieux.

Je baissai les yeux, presque honteuse. Il s'approcha d'un pas, mon corps entier se crispa. De deux doigts sous mon menton, il me fit relever les yeux vers lui, coupant mon souffle devant la profondeur de ses iris.

\- Je ne ferais absolument rien que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasse, murmura-t-il d'une voix lente, laissant à mon cerveau en bouillie le temps d'assimiler ses mots.

Mes joues me brûlèrent furieusement, et mon cerveau s'arrêta définitivement. Il voulait me faire… _quelque chose _? Je déglutis nerveusement, avant de respirer le plus calmement possible : je n'avais plus dix ans, je pouvais quand même être capable d'avoir une conversation d'adulte avec cet homme qui me plaisait dangereusement !

\- Je… je te fais confiance, réussis-je à dire après un instant.

Un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres, puis il fit glisser le peignoir le long de son corps, se retrouvant en boxer de bain devant moi, pauvre femme désormais incapable de détacher mes yeux de ce corps parfait. Avait-il été envoyé par le ciel dans ma vie simplement pour me torturer ? ou me rendre complètement hystérique ?

\- Bien. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, souffla-t-il en me contournant pour entrer dans la piscine par les énormes marches, laissant traîner derrière lui son parfum boisé.

Je me souvins de respirer lorsqu'il amorça quelques brasses dans l'eau, avant de plonger et de disparaître complètement. Je serrais les dents, pestant contre moi-même qui semblait incapable de décoller mes pieds du sol, ou même de défaire ce fichu peignoir !

J'observai un instant son corps sous l'eau, admirant la vue que j'avais de son dos où les muscles se contractaient et se détendaient avec facilité. Depuis combien de temps nageait-il pour être aussi agile ? Confiant ?

Quand il ressortit, presque à la moitié du bassin avant d'inspirer et de replonger à nouveau, je me secouai et mon corps reprit brutalement vie. Je défis le nœud de mon peignoir avant d'avancer vers la piscine, au plus près de moi, laissant le bout de mes pieds toucher l'eau pour tester la température. Évidemment, elle était chaude. Je soupirai en m'asseyant sur le bord, laissant mes jambes pendre dans l'eau tout en observant Edward faire quelques brasses avant de revenir vers moi lorsqu'il vit que j'avais _enfin_ bougé.

Il s'approcha, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard brûlant. Sa chevelure en désordre et trempée était à se damner.

\- Tu devrais venir, elle est vraiment bonne, sourit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dégageant son front.

\- Je te crois, marmonnai-je en le voyant arriver dangereusement près.

Son odeur me percuta de plein fouet, empêchant à mon cerveau de réagir normalement. Un léger rire le secoua quand il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, son torse frôlant mes jambes à chaque inspiration. Le regard joueur qu'il posa sur ma personne ne me disait rien qui vaille du tout.

\- Tu sais nager ? demanda-t-il, son foutu sourire collé sur sa bouche.

Je hochais la tête lentement, perturbée par ses mains qui venaient de se poser sur mes hanches. Son contact brula ma peau, envoyant des décharges électriques partout dans mon corps. Il me tira à lui lentement, me faisant sourire.

\- Edward…

Son sourire s'amplifia, et le mien aussi. Je n'étais pas menaçante le moins du monde, et, finalement, je ne voulais pas l'être. Je ne voulais que sa peau, que son toucher...

Je dus poser mes mains sur ses épaules pour me maintenir quand il me fit avancer sur le rebord de la piscine, essayant de ne surtout pas penser à la sensation de sa peau chaude contre la mienne. La température de l'eau avait beau être plus que correcte, comparé à mon corps en feu, elle me parut fraiche quand il me fit glisser dedans, jusqu'à m'émerger jusqu'aux épaules. Mes pieds se posèrent sur le sol carrelé de la piscine, et je relevai les yeux vers son visage. Le silence entre nous s'intensifia, l'électricité parcourut mon corps avec violence.

Il était tellement beau… c'en était presque douloureux.

L'instant d'après, il recula, son contact me lâchant dans la foulée. Déjà, sa peau contre la mienne me manquait. On barbota un moment dans une ambiance agréable et détendue. Je commençai à me sentir mieux maintenant.

\- Tu nages depuis quand ? finis-je par demander après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ses épaules musclées.

J'espérai sincèrement ne pas m'être mise à baver ridiculement.

\- Mes vingt ans. Ça m'aide à évacuer toute la pression et à me maintenir en forme.

\- Chacun son remède, approuvai-je avec un sourire.

\- Et le tien ?

J'eus un léger sourire, me disant qu'il le connaissait déjà… et ce que je lus dans ses yeux me le confirma.

\- Les livres.

On échangea un regard complice, avant que mon imbécile de cerveau ne décide de refaire une pause encore une fois.

\- Ceci explique cela… ajoutai-je en retenant mal un rire nerveux.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre. Était-il franchement aveugle ?

\- Ça explique quoi ? interrogea-t-il sérieusement, me faisant me sentir mal à l'aise à nouveau.

_Voilà, bravo Swan_. Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, cherchant le moyen de me sortir de cette situationsans me mettre encore plus en position de gêne.

\- Et bien tu es… tu…

Je recherchai à toute vitesse dans les restes de mon cerveau en bouillie le bon terme pour le définir quand il se rapprocha d'un pas. Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine. _Absolument parfait ?_ _Parfaitement musclé ? Indéniablement sexy ? Atrocement bien foutu ? A se damner ? Parfait, parfait, PARFAIT ?_

\- Je suis ?

Je me grattai la gorge, me sentant rougir sous son regard beaucoup trop intense. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je parle de cela ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi… lui ?

\- Tu es... _superbe_, marmonnai-je, cramoisie cette fois. Et moi je… et bien je… je suis une littéraire... et mes muscles sont sûrement partis en vacances à l'autre bout de la Terre avec mon amour pour le sport depuis mes… mes dix ans, je crois.

Dieu du Ciel, venais-je réellement de dire cela à voix haute ?

Son sourire fut incroyable, mais l'instant suivant, il secoua la tête en claquant la langue, comme s'il était agacé. Je me crispai quand il s'approcha encore, se retrouvant à une distance dangereusement proche de ma pauvre personne dont le cerveau devait être définitivement cramé.

\- Et ma dignité a dû partir avec eux, en prime, ajoutai-je en m'insultant mentalement d'être incapable de me taire.

Ma remarque amplifia son amusement, même si une émotion que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer se mit à danser dans ses yeux légèrement plus sombres maintenant.

\- Littéraire ou pas, murmura-t-il en s'approchant encore, je te trouve absolument parfaite.

Mon souffle se coupa devant sa révélation, me faisant frissonner tout entière. Il me trouvait… _parfaite _? Moi ? Moi et ce corps que j'avais si longtemps détesté ? Moi, et ce manque de formes,de rondeurs, de féminité ? _Moi_ ?

\- Je… je ne crois pas, réussis-je à dire après une minute à me perdre dans ses iris brûlants.

\- Si tu te voyais comme je te vois… je t'assure que tu le penserais aussi.

On resta un instant à se regarder, l'air crépitant autour de nous. Lentement, comme au ralenti, il avança vers moi. Mes pieds reculèrent tout seuls, incontrôlables. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes puisque mon dos finit par rencontrer le mur de la piscine, me coinçant entre le rebord et lui. Son regard glissa de mes yeux à ma bouche. Mon cœur eut envie d'exploser et mon cerveau de tirer un feu d'artifice.

J'allais mourir, maintenant, j'en étais certaine.

Ses doigts tremblants remirent ma mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille à nouveau, me faisant frissonner violemment. Ma respiration n'était plus qu'un sifflement quand il s'approcha encore, son souffle brûlant et saccadé s'écrasant contre mon visage. Le désir crépita sous mes veines quand mes mains atterrirent à plat sur son torse, piquant le bout de mes doigts.

On se dévisagea, lui, la mâchoire contractée, moi, presque hébétée d'avoir osé un tel geste… même si mon cerveau n'y était clairement pour rien. Il y eut un instant, suspendu dans le temps et le vide, où je réalisais que j'étais celle qui prendrait la prochaine décision… mes mains sur son torse le maintenaient à distance de mon corps… son souffle s'accéléra quand elles glissèrent lentement vers ses épaules musclées. Je me délectai de son toucher, à peine consciente d'à quel point ce geste était intime. Mes doigts caressèrent sa peau une seconde avant de remonter jusqu'à sa nuque que je caressais du bout des doigts. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent lentement, et il s'approcha un peu plus, appuyant son corps contre le mien.

L'avoir contre moi ainsi fut dévastateur, et mes sentiments pour lui explosèrent violemment, comme soudain libérés de leur cage. C'était trop tôt, trop fort, trop violent… mais chaque parcelle de ma peau semblait ne vivre plus que pour qu'il la touche. Ses mains se posèrent dans mon cou, prenant mon visage en coupe, son regard fouillant le mien avec désir et appréhension mêlés.

J'eus le sentiment qu'il s'attendait à ce que je prenne la fuite… mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, multipliant les points de contact entre nous. Son nez frôla le mien dans une caresse, et je m'accrochai à sa nuque pour ne pas défaillir. Ce nouveau contact me grisa, faisant battre mon cœur avec frénésie contre ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux après une seconde, sentant mon cerveau arrêter toute activité quand sa bouche caressa la mienne lentement. Son contact disparut, puis revint tout aussi lentement, une deuxième, puis une troisième fois, avant de se poser définitivement, instaurant plus de pression contre mes lèvres.

Tout ce que j'avais toujours retenu pour – contre - lui explosa en morceau alors qu'il m'embrassait avec lenteur et intensité. Tout ce que nous avions vécu depuis nos premiers échanges nous avait mené à cet instant précis. Mes doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux, le rapprochant d'autant plus de moi. Si j'avais eu la possibilité d'arriver à réfléchir, j'aurais très certainement pensé que passer la main dans sa chevelure mouillée était encore plus grisant que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer. Mais ce fut littéralement impossible, puisqu'il profita du léger gémissement qui m'échappa pour approfondir notre baiser, laissant son désir s'exprimer librement.

Une de ses mains glissa le long de mon corps, effleurant ma poitrine au passage avant de disparaître dans mon dos, d'effleurer mes hanches, puis mes fesses. Je ne réprimais pas le moins du monde le frisson qui me secoua de la tête aux pieds, lorsqu'il glissa ses mains jusqu'à mes cuisses pour me soulever avec facilité entre lui et la paroi dans mon dos. Cette nouvelle proximité nous fit gémir en même temps quand son bassin s'appuya contre le mien.

A bout de souffle, il s'écarta légèrement, relâchant ma bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement pour tomber directement dans les siens, dont la clarté avait disparu pour ne laisser que le désir brûlant et sombre qu'il l'animait tout entier. Le même me consumait violemment, me donnant le vertige.

On se dévisagea un moment, le souffle court, son corps bouillant contre le mien, me maintenant toujours contre le mur de la piscine. Une de ses mains remonta jusqu'à mon visage qu'il caressa avec délicatesse. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à sa douceur avant de sentir ses lèvres effleurer les miennes à nouveau. Quand il se recula, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et je l'observai un instant garder les yeux fermés, perdu dans son propre désir.

Il inspira profondément en rouvrant les paupières. Ses iris sombres scrutèrent les miens attentivement. Le désir me tirailla avec l'envie, et le besoin de prendre mon temps… je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi, je ne voulais pas que tout ceci ne signifie pas la même chose pour nous deux. J'allais parler quand il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je… on devrait…

Il désigna la sortie d'un mouvement de tête. Je hochai la mienne, frissonnant quand il me souleva pour me reposer avec une facilité déconcertante sur le bord de la piscine. Je m'enroulai dans mon peignoir épais en le regardant sortir de l'eau à son tour, faisant glisser sans le vouloir vraiment mes yeux le long de son corps musclé à souhait. Il était absolument parfait… Qu'avais-je pu faire d'aussi bien dans ma vie pour avoir ne serait-ce que le droit de le contempler ?

Il enfila son peignoir à son tour avant d'avancer vers moi, si près que mon souffle se coupa, et de poser sa main dans mon cou. Son pouce passa sur ma joue, puis sur ma bouche, me faisant trembler.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je hochai la tête, incertaine de réussir à aligner deux mots devant l'incandescence de ses pupilles.

\- Et toi ? finis-je par dire après quelques secondes.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il, son doigt passant à nouveau sur ma bouche.

On regagna la suite en silence, le désir me brûlant encore le corps. Je voulais que l'on prenne notre temps, et à la fois… j'avais vraiment très envie de renouveler l'expérience de sa peau contre la mienne. Comme plus tôt dans la soirée, j'allais me changer la première. Je remis mes sous-vêtements et ma robe en tentant de apaiser mes tremblements qui ne s'étaient toujours pas calmés. Mon cœur semblait aussi ne pas ralentir du tout. Allais-je m'en remettre, de ce baiser absolument… exceptionnel ? Je défis mes cheveux, grimaçant en me rendant compte que mes ondulations s'étaient accentuées avec l'humidité de la piscine.

Après quelques inspirations pour essayer de me détendre - en étant tout de même consciente que cela était impossible quand Edward était dans la pièce d'à côté, je sortis de la salle de bain, mes escarpins à la main.

Edward s'était changé et avait enfilé un t-shirt blanc et le même jogging gris qu'il avait mis le soir où il était venu chez moi. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

\- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Je rougis, évidement, ce qui le fit sourire. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me rapprochant de lui lentement. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui, me faisant frissonner. Cela me semblait… naturel, ce genre de geste désormais… et à la fois, tout était tellement grisant. Je dus relever le visage vers lui pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer quand il m'approcha un peu plus de son corps bouillant.

\- Veux-tu que j'appelle Dean pour qu'il te ramène chez toi ?

Je pris une poignée de seconde pour réfléchir, son regard ne lâchant pas le mien. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter… pas le moins du monde. Mais je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il se sente _obligé_ de me proposer de rester… nous ne nous étions rien promis, rien dit…

\- Si… Tu peux rester, si tu le veux, même un peu, reprit-il devant mon combat intérieur.

\- Je…

\- Je veux que tu fasses ce dont tu as envie.

Son regard confiant et son léger sourire finirent de me décider.

Je voulais rester, peut-être même pour toujours.

* * *

_Un peu de bon temps... ça ne fait de mal à personne. J'espère que, malgré ce confinement qui nous mine tous, vous serez toujours au rendez-vous. Moi je le serai._

_J'ai hâte de vous lire._

_Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire._

_A bientôt, j'vous embrasse, prenez soin de vous._

_Tied._


	11. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_J'espère que tout me monde va bien ?_

_Merci pour tout vos messages, bon courage à celles qui sont toujours obligées de continuer à travailler... j'suis de tout coeur avec vous._

_J'vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre tout chaud tout chaud, on se retrouve en bas ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sa main quitta ma hanche pour venir caresser ma joue qu'il effleura à peine. Je luttai un instant pour ne pas fermer les yeux devant la douceur de son geste.

\- Je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi, reprit-il doucement.

Mon cerveau se remit en route et je frissonnai à ses mots, réalisant l'impact de ceux-là dans mon propre corps. Voulais-je rester avec lui ? _Oui, évidemment._ Voulais-je aller… plus loin ? _Oui… j'en mourrais d'envie._

Peut-être était-ce trop tôt, mais je voulais continuer d'éprouver ce que lui seul me faisait ressentir depuis le premier instant : _tout_ beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort. Et le baiser que nous avions échangé dans la piscine n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Avec lui, tout semblait multiplié, décuplé… plus fort, plus juste, plus vrai. Cette constatation fit accélérer mon cœur.

\- Tu m'as demandé de te réserver mon Week-end, réussis-je à dire après un instant.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres roses.

\- C'est vrai.

Il y eut un silence où il me dévisagea avec cette lueur que j'avais déjà vue dans ses yeux… celle qui me faisait me sentir…_ spéciale_.

\- Ça veut dire que tu restes ?

Je hochai la tête lentement, ralentie par la profondeur soudaine de ses yeux. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine quand il se pencha vers moi et que ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes la seconde d'après. Mon corps allait-il réagir ainsi à _chaque fois_ ? Son baiser resta léger alors que l'envie qu'il aille plus loin me tiraillait le corps.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? finit-il par demander en se reculant légèrement.

\- Si tu veux, oui.

Je repris mon souffle et mes esprits en l'observant s'éloigner pour appeler le room service. Je refusais de prendre pleinement conscience du fait que je venais d'accepter de passer la nuit avec lui. Je voulais faire partie de sa vie, entièrement.

Et, surtout, je le voulais.

Lui, _Edward_, l'homme devant moi, le téléphone de la suite collé à l'oreille… celui qui m'avait embrassé le front la semaine précédente alors que je mourrais d'envie qu'il m'embrasse réellement, celui qui m'avait embrassé ce soir de la manière la plus intense qui soit. Je voulais cet homme-là, celui qui était présent dans cette suite et qui voulait me préserver de quelque chose de trop grand pour moi.

Essayant de me détendre, je me tournais vers la grande baie vitrée du salon donnant sur la piscine extérieure et une partie du parc. C'était magnifique. Les petites lumières orange suivaient les chemins, dessinant des formes dans le noir de la nuit.

Je sursautai nerveusement quand Edward passa ses bras autour de moi, venant coller son torse ferme contre mon dos. Comme à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mon cœur résonna dans ma poitrine, et mon ventre se crispa délicieusement. Je nouai mes mains aux siennes en les ramenant contre moi, comme pour le retenir plus longtemps. Sa bouche embrassa délicatement mon épaule dénudée, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. En toute conscience, je reculais d'un petit pas, m'appuyant complètement contre lui pour me laisser aller à son étreinte.

Le silence de la chambre était rassurant, créant une bulle chaude et douce dans laquelle j'avais terriblement envie de me perdre. J'en avais conscience, mon désir était toujours là, bouillonnant sous mes veines, faisant battre mon cœur plus fort et me rendant alerte au moindre souffle, au moindre geste de sa part.

Observant le jardin à peine éclairé devant nous, on resta silencieux un moment… tout était vide, et calme. Cela me fit le plus grand bien, et j'arrivai enfin à me détendre complètement, bercé par son parfum et son souffle apaisé.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me fasse tourner dans ses bras avec lenteur.

Jusqu'à ce que mon souffle se coupe devant son regard chaud et son air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Ses mains repoussèrent mes cheveux derrière mes épaules, me faisant frissonner au passage. Ses doigts trainèrent sur ma peau, suivant le contour de mon visage avant de se poser dans ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui. Son front se posa contre le mien en silence, et il ferma les yeux, profitant simplement de mon contact.

Là, sous mes yeux, le masque était définitivement tombé… il était Edward. _Simplement_ Edward.

Mon ventre se retourna quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans les miens, me coupant le souffle. Ce que je supposai être le room-service vint toquer à la suite, nous faisant sursauter d'un même ensemble. J'avais presque oublié qu'il avait fait appel à eux. Il disparut vers la porte de la suite en s'excusant brièvement. Ne prenant même pas la peine de faire entrer le serveur, il récupéra le plateau que celui-ci avait apporté puis referma la porte.

Edward m'invita à m'installer dans le canapé pendant qu'il apportait le tout sur la table basse. Dans le plateau, une bouteille de champagne, deux coupes, des fruits, et plusieurs mignardises sucrées et salées. Mes yeux firent le tour de la suite, tombant sur son ordinateur flambant neuf sur le bar du coin cuisine. Je repensai à son équipe, me demandant quel était précisément le rôle de chacun. Je savais qu'Alice était son agent, mais…

\- Je me demandai, finis-je par dire après un instant à l'observer déboucher la bouteille. Jasper… quel est son rôle, auprès de toi ? J'veux dire, dans ta carrière ?

Un sourire illumina ses traits, la bouteille s'ouvrit dans un bruit vif, le bouchon vola quelque part dans la pièce et il versa le liquide ambre dans les deux coupes sur le plateau.

\- Il est coordinateur d'évènements. Il gère toutes les soirées auxquelles je participe, il organise les réceptions, le déroulement de la soirée au millimètre près… C'est grâce à lui que tout se déroule parfaitement… généralement.

Il s'installa à son tour dans l'immense canapé blanc, sa cuisse frôlant la mienne encore une fois. Assise sur le bord, légèrement tournée pour pouvoir le regarder, je croisai les jambes en réprimant un frisson sous ses yeux émeraude.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'il travaille pour toi ?

\- Presque dix ans, répondit-il automatiquement. Il a été le premier à rejoindre l'équipe. Alice est arrivée il y a six ans quand mon ancien agent à dû prendre sa retraite. Et Emmet, il y a presque un an.

Son air se fit plus grave en pensant à son agent de sécurité. Je déglutis difficilement quand il me tendit mon verre de champagne. L'ambiance de la pièce semblait s'être quelque peu assombrie.

\- Edward, je… j'ai des questions…

La main qui tenait son verre se serra légèrement, j'eus du mal à ne pas me sentir coupable d'aborder tout cela alors que nous aurions pu passer un moment plus... léger.

\- Je me doute, souffla-t-il, presque résigné.

Je fus surprise de sa réponse. Son comportement changea légèrement… maintenant, il avait l'air plus… distant, presque méfiant.

\- J'ai… je ne veux pas être… déplacée.

Son regard se baissa sur son verre entre ses doigts et je le vis déglutir. Sa nervosité soudaine me déstabilisa, je me grattai la gorge maintenant totalement mal à l'aise. J'inspirai profondément, espérant ne pas faire un pas de plus vers une situation que je voulais éviter à tout prix : celle où il m'échapperait.

\- Cherches-tu as me souler ? plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Son regard retrouva le mien, et je lui souris du mieux que je pus en dépit de la sensation d'électricité dans tout mon corps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il secoua la tête, l'amusement détendant doucement ses traits.

\- J'suis démasqué, grimaça-t-il exagérément.

\- Ça n'a pas été difficile… du champagne et du vin à table, puis à nouveau du champagne…

Un rire nous traversa, me détendant un peu. Il observa brièvement mon visage avant de baisser les yeux sur mes mains qui tenaient encore mon verre auquel je n'avais pas touché. J'en bus une gorgée, savourant la douceur de ce nectar absolument divin.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? finit-il par demander, son regard retrouvant le mien.

Les questions fusèrent dans ma tête, me donnant du mal à n'en choisir qu'une seule. Je pris une seconde pour me poser et réfléchir intelligemment. Le but était qu'il se confie à moi, pas qu'il se ferme. Je voulais savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille comme il l'avait évoqué le Week-end précédent, et, ainsi, j'espérai peut-être trouver un lien qui lui permettrait de ne plus vivre avec cette menace sans cesse au-dessus de la tête…

\- Je voudrais que tu me parles de ce qui est arrivé… à tes parents, et à Alice, demandai-je avec prudence.

Il soupira, passa sa main libre dans sa nuque. Son regard se perdit devant lui, dans un endroit où je n'étais visiblement plus.

\- Mes parents ont été… harcelés par des journalistes et des fans pendant plusieurs mois. Je ne pense pas que ça soit le même type qui me harcèle… ça n'est pas le même… mode opératoire. Des gens attendaient devant chez eux, des journalistes les appelaient au téléphone cinquante fois par jour, ils se faisaient interpeller dans la rue, dans les restaurants, les magasins… _juste_ parce qu'ils sont mes parents.

Son regard se voila. Un sourire passa ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Ma mère a fait une dépression nerveuse à cause de toute cette pression autour d'eux. Elle a eu du mal à s'en sortir… On a fait plusieurs communiquer de presse, ça a fini par se calmer… mais ils ne peuvent plus vivre… _normalement_, parce que je suis… leur fils.

Il secoua la tête, un sourire amer étira sa bouche quand son regard retrouva le mien. À cet instant précis, j'aurais aimé le prendre dans mes bras.

\- Ça a été dur pour ma mère, pour mon père… mais… pour moi aussi. Je… j'ai la sensation de les priver de leur liberté.

Un silence s'installa, j'en profitai pour poser ma main sur la sienne avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Si j'avais pu lui enlever ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce fardeau, je l'aurai fait, sans avoir la moindre hésitation… À nouveau, son regard captura le mien, me rendant hermétique au reste du monde… je ne voyais plus que lui. Ses doigts bougèrent légèrement, faisant frissonner tout mon corps. Il inspira profondément, ses démons dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Il y a quatre mois ils ont reçu des menaces elles aussi plutôt… violentes avec des détails personnels très précis… ma mère a eu du mal à passer… au-dessus.

Il fit une pause, ses yeux papillonnant partout dans la pièce… puis sur moi. J'eus du mal à soutenir la profondeur de son regard tant celui-ci était torturé.

\- Concernant Alice… elle a été agressée dans un parking en partant d'une réception il y a presque six mois. Elle a été rouée de coups… si… si l'agent de sécurité ne l'avait pas trouvée elle…

Il se coupa, se perdant dans ses pensées en baissant les yeux vers son verre toujours entre ses doigts.

\- On ne sait pas ce qui se serait passé s'il ne l'avait pas trouvée à temps…

Bien que je ne la porte pas dans mon cœur, ce qui lui était arrivé m'arracha des frissons désagréables. Je caressai sa paume doucement, espérant apaiser cette culpabilité que je lus au fond de ses yeux quand il releva son regard vers le mien. Alice ne méritait certainement pas ça, personne ne le méritait. Je commençai à comprendre, _peut-être_, un peu mieux son comportement avec moi. Elle voulait protéger Edward, et je comprenais sa peur et ses questionnements… mais j'étais, sûrement, la personne qui lui voulait le moins de mal au monde. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Edward, la semaine passée. J'essayai de rassembler les informations que j'avais, mais tellement des pièces du puzzle manquaient encore… Il n'avait aucune idée de qui était derrière tout ça, mais il savait que les lettres venaient de Chicago. Cela était déjà un bon point.

\- Vous avez mené une enquête, à Chicago ? demandai-je, le sortant de ses pensées.

Il secoua la tête, se refermant subitement. Je reposai mon verre, me sentant trembler.

\- Non.

\- Vous devriez peut-être…

\- Je ne crois pas… ça ne nous mènerait à rien. Je voudrais juste retrouver une vie… _normale_.

Je sentis mon estomac se nouer, sentant qu'il me cachait quelque chose… je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'en étais maintenant sûre. Était-ce Chicago, son problème ?

\- Cette ville est un problème ? l'interrogeai-je doucement, espérant qu'il ne se referme pas totalement.

Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Son regard m'esquiva, ses doigts tremblèrent très légèrement en quittant les miens. J'eus même la sensation qu'il lutta un instant pour ne pas se lever du canapé. Sa nervosité monta en flèche, me figeant sur place alors qu'il posait à son tour son verre à moitié plein sur la table basse. Pourquoi, tout à coup, la situation m'échappait totalement ? Pourquoi avais-je eu besoin de lui poser cette question et pourquoi réagissait-il aussi brutalement ?

\- Je ne t'en parlerai pas. Pas ce soir, je…

Je fronçai les sourcils, surprise. Son regard retrouva le mien, mon souffle se coupant en sentant le froid s'insinuer dans mon dos.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je doucement, avec la sensation qu'il allait exploser d'un instant à l'autre.

\- C'est trop… compliqué.

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous pendant que la colère s'insinuait lentement en moi, rendant l'atmosphère tendue et froide. Le bout de mes doigts me picota.

\- J'attends des réponses, tentai-je pour lui faire comprendre. Des vraies réponses à mes questions. J'ai besoin de comprendre…

Son silence me perturba d'avantage, amenuisant ma patience. Subitement, je me demandais ce que je faisais ici. Son regard accrocha le mien, et il comprit. Je me levai rapidement, étouffant maintenant dans cette pièce trop loin de tout ce que je connaissais. Il se leva à son tour, la mâchoire serrée.

\- Isabella je…

\- Laisse tomber, chevrotai-je, la voix tremblante. Je… je n'aurais pas dû venir, débitai-je nerveusement, comme pour moi-même. J'aurai dû écouter Alice depuis le début et ne pas…

Je me stoppai, incapable de poursuivre. Les mots de cette dernière tournaient à présent en boucle dans ma tête, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux. Je voulais partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit où tout me semblait soudain de trop.

\- Écouter Alice ? répéta-t-il en me suivant dans l'entrée.

Sa proximité me fit frémir malgré moi et je maudis mon corps de réagir aussi violemment quand il saisit mon poignet pour me faire tourner vers lui d'un mouvement lent. Mon cœur, ce traitre, accéléra, me faisant serrer les dents en retrouvant ses yeux.

\- Je suis une jolie distraction, je… _ça_, récitai-je en nous désignant maladroitement, ça ne compte pas. Tu passeras à autre chose plus vite que je ne le crois…

Il fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents. La colère flamboya dans ses yeux, me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- C'est ce que tu crois ? demanda-t-il lentement, détachant chaque mot.

Je me reculais d'un pas, m'écartant de son corps et de son touché trop brulant pour moi.

\- C'est ce que je suis.

Il y eut un silence pesant entre nous. Celui-ci accentua tous les sentiments contradictoires que je ressentais. Je le vis déglutir avec difficulté, son corps trembla légèrement.

\- Tu es loin de la vérité.

Je soupirai en secouant la tête, tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Cette soirée n'avait aucun sens et je voulais rentrer chez moi, et oublier. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucun moyen de rentrer en me rappelant que c'était Dean qui était venu me chercher. Avec nervosité, je me mis à fouiller dans mon sac à la recherche de mon téléphone. Je devais appeler un taxi pour rentrer.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu provoques, reprit-il, ignorant mon envie de m'en aller. Tu… tu crois que je me serais autant intéressé à toi, à ta vie, à tes goûts si tu n'étais qu'une… distraction ?

Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer malgré ma gorge qui était douloureuse de ma colère et mes larmes contenues. Je continuai à fouiller dans mon sac nerveusement, pestant contre moi-même. Mais où était ce foutu téléphone ?

\- Isabella ! s'énerva Edward en s'approchant à nouveau, me faisant sursauter, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Mon sursaut fit tomber mon sac sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, créant un silence entre nous. Edward s'approcha encore. Ses deux doigts se posèrent sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux. Ce que j'y vis comprima ma poitrine où mon cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort à son contact. Une larme roula sur ma joue, le faisant grimacer quand il l'essuya de son pouce.

\- Tu crois sincèrement que j'aurais pris le risque de me livrer à toi… de te parler de mes parents, de ma mère… et de te faire venir ici si tu ne comptais pas pour moi ?

J'eus du mal à ne pas me mettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. L'angoisse de la journée et tout ce que je vivais depuis semblait prendre le dessus sur ma raison et mon self-control. J'essayai de respirer lentement, espérant calmer le malaise qui me saisit lorsqu'il s'approcha au point de presque coller son corps contre le mien. Il fallait absolument que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation avant que tout ne m'échappe sérieusement.

\- Tu ne veux rien me dire, lui reprochai-je, soutenant son regard de plus en plus profond.

\- Je te dirais ce que tu peux savoir. Je… je dois me protéger, protéger ma famille…

Je fronçai les sourcils, perdue. J'essayai de réfléchir le plus posément possible, rassemblant mes pensées pour lui poser les questions qui me perturbaient le plus : Pourquoi avait-il réagi de la sorte lorsque nous avions évoqué Chicago le vendredi précédent, et ce soir ? Quel était son lien avec cette ville ? Avait-il déjà été là-bas ? Connaissait-il du monde susceptible de lui en vouloir au point d'avoir envie de lui faire du mal, physiquement ?

\- Tu… quand on a parlé de Chicago, la semaine dernière, tu t'es fermé et là…

\- Je dois me protéger, me coupa-t-il, répétant à nouveau ces mots.

La déception enserra ma gorge douloureusement. Je l'étudiai quelques secondes, sentant mon cœur s'alourdir dans ma poitrine devant son silence.

\- Pourquoi est-ce si difficile pour toi de me faire confiance ? finis-je par murmurer, en proie à toutes ces émotions trop vives qui me faisaient trembler.

Son regard se voila légèrement, ses mains se serrèrent en poings. Le sentiment d'insécurité que je lus dans ses yeux tordit mon cœur à mains nues alors qu'il baissait les yeux, semblant incapable de me regarder plus longtemps.

\- Tu… tu n'as pas idée… du nombre de personnes que j'ai dû rayer de ma vie parce qu'elles n'étaient pas… fiables, ou parce que parler à la presse de ma vie privée leur… rapportait de l'argent, souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion en me regardant à nouveau. Tu… tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je ne peux faire confiance à personne, à quel point malgré… malgré tout ça, je suis… incroyablement seul… Je…

Ses émotions mirent le feu aux poudres, et mes yeux me brulèrent devant la détresse que je lus en lui. Je me mordis les joues, trop consciente de sa proximité, de ce courant électrique entre nous qui ne me lâchait pas, de son parfum, de son souffle chaud contre mon visage. Je devais m'éloigner pour réussir à penser correctement, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mes jambes étaient engluées dans le sol, et mon être tout entier suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir tout te dire mais… je ne te demande que du temps, reprit-il après avoir inspiré profondément.

\- Edward je…

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on… s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi comme, _toi_, tu le fais depuis ta première lettre.

Cette fois, ce fut moi qui baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard une seconde de plus. Voir à quel point il était… torturé me brisait le cœur. Deux doigts vinrent se poser sous mon menton, m'obligeant à le regarder à nouveau. Ma vue se troubla devant les traits inquiets de son visage… désormais, je voyais cette peur dans ses yeux, ces doutes qui semblaient le suivre où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse.

\- J'ai… eu une enfance compliquée, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes à m'étudier. Je… je ne peux pas prendre le risque de me laisser aller totalement et… même si j'ai confiance en toi, c'est… _trop _tôt…

Il soupira, se perdant dans ses propres pensées. La culpabilité noua mon estomac. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant d'inspirer longuement. Quand son regard retrouva le mien, la peur était le seul sentiment qui ressortait de ses prunelles sombres.

\- Je… je refuse de te perdre à cause de mes… silences, murmura-t-il avec hésitation.

\- Edward… soufflai-je difficilement.

Qu'aurai-je fait, à sa place ? Comment réfléchirai-je ? Comment penserai-je si j'étais quelqu'un d'aussi connu, d'aussi exposé que lui ? Il était évident que si la situation avait été l'inverse, j'aurais très certainement tout fait pour le protéger, le préserver, tout en étant consciente que ma propre protection serait mise en péril en lui partageant mon histoire, mes secrets. Que cachait-il de si important pour ne pas pouvoir en parler ? Même à moi ? Je pouvais lui laisser du temps… j'en étais capable. Pour lui, je me devais d'attendre pour pouvoir comprendre son histoire. Notre relation, tout ce que l'on vivait valait le coup d'attendre.

\- Et tu n'es pas qu'une _jolie distraction_. Je refuse que tu penses que c'est la vérité.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, effleurant ma bouche où ma respiration s'accéléra.

\- Je sais, admis-je en me sentant rougir.

Je le savais, je le _sentais_… aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, je sentais à sa façon de me regarder à cet instant précis que notre histoire voulait dire _quelque chose_ pour lui aussi.

\- Et si Alice était là, je la virerai sur-le-champ, assura-t-il sérieusement.

Je secouai la tête.

\- Elle ne cherche qu'à te protéger, réalisai-je en frissonnant. Je… je ne crois pas qu'elle soit aussi garce qu'elle veuille le laisser paraître.

\- Peu importe… je mettrai les choses au clair avec elle très rapidement. Personne n'a le droit de te faire croire que tu n'es pas importante pour moi.

Je risquai un sourire, me sentant rougir légèrement quand la pulpe de ses doigts caressa ma bouche à nouveau, puis ma joue.

\- Tu n'es pas une distraction, ne laisse jamais personne te faire croire le contraire, reprit-il. Et je ne veux pas que ce que l'on vit maintenant ne soit qu'un simple… _passe-temps_, murmura-t-il lentement, faisant accélérer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

Son regard verrouilla le mien, ne me laissant pas le choix que d'entendre et absorber pleinement ses paroles. La vérité s'imposa à moi quand il baissa les yeux sur ma bouche l'instant suivant. Les réactions de mon corps étaient trop fortes, et les papillons dans mon ventre s'envolèrent quand la vérité fut là, sous mes yeux.

Je le voulais,_ lui_, et pour longtemps.

Mon corps se liquéfia et mon cœur accéléra. Mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure, mon corps se couvrit de frissons d'avoir le sien si prêt, sa chaleur irradiante, me brulant à travers les tissus de nos vêtements. Je me reculais légèrement, essayant de reprendre pied avec la réalité, tentant de comprendre à quel moment cette soirée m'avait totalement échappé. Trop consciente de l'intimité de ce moment, je baissais les yeux sur le col en V de son tee-shirt.

Cela m'apparut alors comme une évidence : ce fut à cet instant précis que je basculai, sans même avoir franchi les futures étapes d'une quelconque relation entre nous. Dans cette suite luxueuse du Bel'Air ici, et _maintenant,_ je sus que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de lui.

Cela fut tellement évident que je restai quelques secondes incapables de bouger, ou de penser à autre chose.

Mon cœur devint fou quand ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, ses doigts glissant jusque dans ma nuque qu'il caressa avec apaisement. Mes jambes vacillèrent et je posais mes mains à plat sur son torse pour ne pas m'effondrer devant la violence de ma révélation. Sa mâchoire se contracta légèrement à mon toucher.

\- Je ne veux pas être une passade, murmurai-je difficilement, le souffle court.

Son regard se radoucit, devenant plus profond, plus chaud, plus brulant… _Tellement plus brulant_…

\- Tu ne l'es pas, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes à me dévisager.

Son cœur sous ma paume s'accéléra délicieusement, résonnant dans mon propre corps. Le mien semblait vouloir battre au rythme du sien.

À nouveau, son regard verrouilla le mien.

À nouveau, il approcha son corps du mien, et mon ventre se tordit dans un spasme délicieux.

\- Tu ne l'es pas du tout, assura-t-il, sa voix rauque n'étant plus qu'un chuchotis qui me fit trembler.

Il avança à nouveau d'un pas, me poussant à reculer. Mon dos rencontra la porte de la suite dans le mouvement, Edward m'y appuya lentement, le froid du bois me faisant lourdement frissonner. Ou était-ce..._ lui_ ?

Mes mains glissèrent contre son corps, faisant contracter ses muscles et sa mâchoire, j'effleurai ses épaules avant d'atterrir dans sa nuque pour l'attirer plus près. Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'atteindre, effleurant son nez du mien, m'arrachant un frisson monumental.

Il parcourut les derniers centimètres nous séparant, et,_ enfin_, sa bouche retrouva la mienne.

Tout semblait avoir un sens à présent… lui, moi,_ nous_. Tout était réel, tout était normal. Rien ni personne ne lui voulait du mal, et, surtout, rien ni personne ne pourrait nous séparer. Tout me semblait limpide et terriblement évident.

Il m'embrassa différemment que dans la piscine, la douceur laissa place au désir brulant, enflammant mon corps tout entier. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, avant de me soulever contre lui. Automatiquement, mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de ses hanches, nous faisant gémir d'un même ensemble. Mes mains fouillèrent ses cheveux à présent secs et en désordre, m'imprégnant de ce toucher qui m'avait obsédée durant des heures, des jours entiers. À bout de souffle, il s'écarta légèrement, relâchant ma bouche. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté pour tomber directement dans les siens, dont la clarté avait disparu pour ne laisser que le désir brulant et sombre qu'il l'animait tout entier. Le même me consumait, me donnant le vertige.

On se dévisagea un instant, le souffle court, son corps bouillant contre le mien me maintenant toujours contre la porte de la suite. Dans cette position, je le dépassai de quelques centimètres, et le trouvai plus beau que jamais encore.

\- Je… je veux pas te… tu n'es obligée à rien, assura-t-il, la voix plus rauque encore que d'habitude, son souffle brulant balayant mon visage.

La fragilité de sa voix et l'hésitation qui peignait son visage noua mon ventre d'appréhension et d'excitation mêlés. Je me sentis rougir violemment, trop consciente de son désir pour moi, et du mien pour lui, qui me brulait le corps entier.

\- Je te fais confiance, murmurai-je en glissant mes doigts dans son cou, puis sur son visage.

Il ferma les yeux une courte seconde, profitant de ma caresse sur sa peau quand je dégageai les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient négligemment contre son front. Je finis par me redresser pour retrouver sa bouche.

Ses lèvres et ses mains se firent soudainement plus avides, plus pressées. Sa langue s'attela à inculquer à la mienne tout le désir que je lui inspirais, et celui-ci m'engloutis beaucoup trop vite pour mon cerveau qui s'éteignit définitivement. Je me rendis compte que nous avions bougé quand mon dos rencontra quelque chose de souple : le canapé. Je gémis une nouvelle fois quand son bassin frôla le mien lorsqu'il nous y allongeait complètement, mon corps se mouvement tout seul contre lui. Je le voulais tellement que s'en était douloureux. Sa main glissa le long de mon bras dans une caresse, et il ramena nos doigts emmêlés au-dessus de ma tête, sa bouche lâchant la mienne pour glisser le long de ma mâchoire, puis de mon cou. Son souffle brulant et sa bouche finirent d'allumer le brasier en moi, me faisant tordre sous lui quand sa deuxième main partie à l'assaut de mon buste, effleurant ma poitrine sans jamais vraiment la toucher.

Le désir et la frustration se mêlèrent, me faisant tourner la tête. Je soufflai son prénom dans une plainte quand sa main descendit plus bas, effleurant mon bassin, puis mes cuisses et mes genoux avant de remonter sous le tissu de ma robe. Mon souffle se coupa quand il caressa mes cuisses lentement, se redressant pour pouvoir me regarder.

\- Tu es tellement belle, murmura sa voix étranglée, le désir faisant flamboyer ses iris devenus noirs.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que ses doigts effleurent mon sous-vêtement avant de cesser tout mouvement. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, et dans un geste souple, il inversa nos positions, me faisant m'allonger sur lui. Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant son désir contre le mien, avançant davantage mon bassin pour le sentir plus.

Jamais mon cœur n'avait battu aussi vite, jamais mon corps n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un.

Soudain, tout s'arrêta : ses baisers, ses caresses, le mouvement lent et incontrôlable de ses hanches contre les miennes qu'il se mit à retenir de ses mains, m'empêchant de bouger. Nos respirations erratiques résonnèrent, le désir bouillonnant en moi au comble de la frustration.

\- Attends… Isabella attends je…

Je me redressai, peinant à retrouver le fonctionnement de mes membres tant je tremblais. Mon corps et mon cœur semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Ma tête bourdonna, me donnant le vertige. Il me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de se redresser, m'obligeant à m'asseoir sur lui dans le mouvement. L'hésitation balaya son visage avant qu'il ne pose ses mains dans ma nuque pour m'attirer contre lui, mon front contre le sien. Il inspira lentement, tentant de calmer son souffle erratique.

\- Tu… tu ne…

\- Je le veux, me coupa-t-il avec un léger sourire, son torse se soulevant avec rapidité. Je… je n'ai jamais voulu quelque chose aussi fort de ma vie… mais je… pas ici, murmura-t-il avec douceur.

Son regard se dirigea vers la baie très rapidement avant de revenir sur moi. Je me sentis rougir en regardant autour de nous… nous étions encore dans le canapé, au milieu du salon, non loin de l'immense baie encore ouverte sur le jardin. N'importe qui dehors aurait pu nous voir.

\- Je veux te faire l'amour, reprit-il devant mon silence, ses doigts caressant ma joue cramoisie, mais… pas ici.

Il attendit mon approbation que je lui donnai d'un hochement de tête, bien trop perturbée pour pouvoir aligner deux mots. Avec facilité, il se mit debout, me soulevant contre lui comme si je pesai cinq kilos, et non cinquante. Je nouai mes chevilles dans son dos, réprimant un long frisson. Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête pendant qu'il marchait vers la chambre, le mouvement souple de son bassin contre le mien me faisant frémir lourdement. Ma bouche trouva la peau de son cou, le faisant frémir quand ma langue gouta sa peau. Sa barbe piqua ma bouche quand mes lèvres trainèrent le long de sa mâchoire, embrassant sa peau, inspirant son odeur si particulière et addictive, le faisant grogner contre ma langue.

Je me rendis compte que nous étions déjà dans la chambre quand il s'assit sur le lit, m'installant à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, appuyant sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher d'autant plus de lui quand ma bouche retrouva la sienne, nous faisant gémir d'un même ensemble. Sa langue prit le contrôle entier et total de ma bouche et des réactions de mon corps dans lequel la pression augmenta si fort que mes mains en tremblèrent. Après un instant, ses lèvres glissèrent le long de ma joue, puis de ma mâchoire avant de descendre dans mon cou.

Ses mains rassemblèrent d'une caresse mes cheveux sur un côté, puis elles accrochèrent la fermeture éclair de ma robe dans mon dos. Il se recula, nos regards s'accrochèrent et mon souffle se coupa. Lentement, il la fit glisser, ses yeux dans les miens. Nos souffles erratiques semblaient se mêler pour ne faire plus qu'un, et mon cœur, lui, voulait exploser. Il me fit me redresser pour pouvoir faire disparaitre ma robe avec douceur, ne me lâchant jamais des yeux.

Cette connexion entre nous… ce désir brûlant… j'inspirai profondément, essayant de retrouver un peu d'air. Ses mâchoires se serrèrent quand son regard se promena sur mon corps à moitié nu.

À nouveau, il prit mon visage entre ses doigts et me rapprocha de lui au maximum pour me rasseoir sur lui, son corps ondulant sous le mien, nous faisant gémir à l'unisson. Ses lèvres et sa langue repartirent à l'assaut de mon cou, pendant que j'essayai de lui enlever son tee-shirt, avant de tirer dessus d'un coup sec quand il atteignit le dessous de mon oreille, son souffle rapide et brulant déployant de longs frissons dans le reste de mon corps. Le tissu craqua entre mes doigts, nous faisant rire mutuellement.

On échangea un regard fiévreux, et il m'aida à le retirer avant de m'attirer à lui, à sa bouche, écrasant nos sourires l'un contre l'autre, ses mains caressant mon corps sans cesse. Ses doigts agiles défirent les attaches de mon soutien-gorge en dentelle avant de le faire disparaitre quelque part dans la pièce. L'instant d'après, il m'enlaça, collant mon buste contre le sien où son cœur battait incroyablement fort. L'effet de sa peau contre la mienne me fit gémir, mais ce ne fut rien comparé à ses doigts qui caressèrent ma peau récemment découverte avant d'être rapidement remplacés par sa bouche brûlante.

J'observai le plafond dans la pénombre de la pièce, inerte, ne pouvant m'arrêter de me mordre la lèvre pour arrêter de gémir aussi fort. Il me tortura de longues secondes, et je me laissai faire, n'étant plus qu'une boule de nerfs pleine de désir entre ses mains habiles. J'étais certaine que j'aurais pu atteindre le nirvana rien qu'avec sa bouche sur ma peau hyper sensible. Trop vite, sa bouche quitta ma peau et il me ramena contre son visage d'une main sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Il étouffa un grognement quand mon bassin roula plus fort contre le sien, incapable de réfréner mon corps en feu.

Il inversa nos positions, je laissai mes mains glisser le long de son dos musclé pendant qu'il m'embrassait une nouvelle fois, ne me laissant aucun répit. Mes doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules quand il me mordit la lèvre, envoyant de l'électricité partout dans mon corps sur le point d'exploser.

Rapidement, son pantalon et le reste de ses vêtements disparurent, nous retrouvant presque nus l'un contre l'autre, ses lèvres et sa langue m'embrassant, me faisant gémir alors que ses hanches avançaient toujours plus contre les miennes. Lentement, ses baisers glissèrent de ma bouche à mon menton, avant de glisser dans mon cou puis sur ma poitrine qu'il cajola un instant, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il se baissa à mesure que sa bouche glissait sur mon corps, me faisant me tordre sous lui sans en être consciente. Il embrassa le plat de mon ventre doucement avant d'inspirer profondément, son front collé à ma peau.

Alors que le désir m'embrasait, une question effleura mon esprit : étais-je la première, depuis… _Tanya_ ?

Lorsqu'il releva le regard vers moi, ses yeux brulants me dévorant à travers ses longs cils, toute question s'évanouit. Je ne savais pas si j'étais la première, mais je sus à ce moment-là que je voulais seulement être la dernière qu'il regarderait ainsi.

J'aurais pu me damner pour cette image de lui. J'eus un léger sourire en me rendant compte que celle-ci me hanterait sûrement longtemps. L'instant d'après, ses mains chaudes firent glisser la dernière entrave séparant nos corps le long de mes jambes tremblantes.

Mon souffle mourut dans ma gorge quand son regard voyagea sur mon corps, sa respiration s'accélérant quand il retrouva mes yeux. Je me sentis rougir en attrapant ses épaules pour le ramener à moi, son corps brulant recouvrit le mien et cette nouvelle intimité nous fit gémir tous les deux. Il caressa ma joue de ses doigts tremblants, avant de se redresser sur ses mains où il posa de part et d'autre de mon visage, mes cuisses remontèrent de chaque côté de ses flancs, intensifiant le contact entre nos corps. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, scrutant la moindre hésitation de ma part.

\- Je… si tu veux qu'on arrête je… murmura-t-il difficilement, le souffle court.

Je secouai la tête en attirant son visage contre le mien d'une main sur sa nuque.

Je le voulais. Lui, entier, maintenant. Voilà une des seules choses dans ma vie que j'étais persuadée de ne jamais regretter.

Ses lèvres embrassèrent les miennes lentement, prenant le temps de savourer la chaleur de notre étreinte avant que son corps ne caresse le mien lentement, me faisant frémir. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour entrer en moi lentement, son souffle se coupant. Au premier coup de rein, le même soupire nous échappa. Tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer jusqu'ici n'était absolument rien comparé à ce que je ressentais. Je me crispai entre ses bras quand il quitta mon corps avant d'y revenir tout aussi lentement.

Son être entier trembla quand il revint, et le mien allait certainement exploser ou prendre feu… peut-être même surement les deux en même temps. Je tentai de respirer profondément avant de comprendre que c'était peine perdue quand il m'emplissait… comme ça. Sa bouche longea ma mâchoire, avant de retrouver mes lèvres. Immédiatement, je me détendis quand ses lèvres travaillèrent les miennes avec tendresse, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche alors que ses mouvements en moi s'intensifiaient lentement. Sa bouche quitta bientôt la mienne, son corps arrêta tout mouvement, me faisant gémir de protestation. Il se redressa pour me contempler quelques secondes. Ce mélange de désir et de tendresse dans ses yeux allait me faire perdre littéralement la tête.

Ses mains nous firent tourner à nouveau, de façon à ce que je me retrouve assise sur lui, comme plus tôt. Il se redressa à son tour, s'asseyant sous moi alors que mon corps tremblait de partout. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, caressant ma peau avec délicatesse. Je me penchai pour retrouver sa bouche pendant que mon corps, toujours douloureux de désir, reprit des mouvements lents, rallumant mes terminaisons nerveuses une à une. Ses mains glissèrent sur mes hanches, m'indiquant de ses doigts dans ma peau le rythme à suivre, le faisant gémir contre ma langue quand la cadence s'accéléra.

Notre danse dura peut-être cinq minutes, peut-être une heure… toute notion du temps et du monde extérieur avait disparu. Je ne voyais que lui, je ne sentais que lui… plus rien d'autre ne comptait.

Son visage glissa donc mon cou, ses lèvres et son souffle brulant frôlant mon épaule à chaque mouvement. Il me serra plus contre lui, alors que je perdais pied, un dernier coup de reins m'envoyant en enfer… _ou directement au paradis_. Son extase arriva la seconde d'après, ses bras se resserrant autour de mon corps à bout de forces alors qu'il grognait dans mon cou, tremblant à son tour.

Longtemps, on resta appuyés l'un contre l'autre, la respiration erratique, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure. Il me fallut un moment avant de reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Au même moment, ses bras me serrèrent contre lui. Sa bouche traina sur la peau de mon épaule à ma clavicule, me faisant frissonner lourdement.

Lorsqu'il se redressa et verrouilla son regard encore fiévreux au mien, mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine. Jamais ses yeux n'avaient été aussi intenses, aussi profonds, et jamais il n'avait été plus beau. Sa main atteignit ma joue qu'il caressa avec douceur, avant de passer son pouce sur mes lèvres.

\- T'es magnifique, murmura-t-il lentement, la pulpe de sa peau passant à nouveau sur ma bouche que j'embrassai du bout des lèvres.

Je me sentis frissonner… ses mots, ses gestes… ce que l'on venait de faire et qui basculait immédiatement notre relation dans une tout autre dimension… je caressai sa nuque distraitement avant de l'embrasser de plus délicatement possible. J'avais envie qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne à quel point il avait bouleversé ma vie, à quel point il comptait pour moi, ce soir encore plus que jamais. Il me rendit mon étreinte avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, ses mains entourant mon visage dans un élan de tendresse.

\- Tu… tu veux dormir ici ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes d'apaisement.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les siens, cherchant la moindre trace de regret de sa part… mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'en avoir… il semblait même… _heureux_. Ce sentiment fit gonfler mon cœur.

\- Je peux demander à Dean de te ramener, reprit-il devant mon silence.

\- Non ! Non… je…

\- Alors reste, souffla-t-il la voix rauque, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je hochais la tête et après un instant, il défit les draps pour nous coucher dessous. J'eus du mal à quitter son étreinte lorsqu'il s'éclipsa pour aller tout éteindre dans la pièce d'à côté. Mes yeux glissèrent dans son dos en le regardant s'éloigner, appréciant la musculature de son corps absolument parfait. J'avais une chance insolente d'être ici, avec lui, dans son lit… et de vivre tout cela, j'en avais conscience. J'étais heureuse, à cet instant précis, j'étais certainement plus heureuse que je ne l'avais jamais été.

Son corps contre le mien fut bouillant quand il me rejoignit sous les draps la minute d'après. Je frissonnais lorsqu'il m'attira un peu plus contre lui, collant mon dos contre son torse.

\- Tu es brûlante, constatât-il en me serrant davantage.

J'avais pourtant la sensation d'être glacée comparée à la chaleur incroyable de son corps. Je restai un instant silencieuse, profitant de sa respiration régulière avant de nouer mes doigts aux siens et de les ramener à ma bouche pour les embrasser.

Il soupira d'aise dans mon cou et je le sentis sourire contre ma peau qu'il embrassa doucement. Je fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à sa caresse.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, je remarquais deux choses.

La première : il faisait jour.

Le soleil filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux fermés, illuminant la pièce avec douceur. J'étirais mon corps un peu endolori, me rendant compte par la même occasion que j'étais nue.

La seconde : je n'étais pas dans mon lit.

Il ne me fallut par une demi-seconde pour me souvenir, et réaliser… cette nuit avait été probablement la nuit la plus exceptionnelle de ma vie… et le mot était faible. Il y avait certainement des années que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi… et Edward ne m'avait pas lâché une seule fois pendant la nuit. Dormir dans ses bras était certainement la meilleure chose du monde, après ses baisers et le souvenir son corps enflammé contre le mien. Je savourai le frisson qui me secoua à ce souvenir intact et profitai de la sensation de bonheur qui fit gonfler mon cœur.

Cependant, Edward n'était pas avec moi, et je me surpris à être déçue par son absence mais, surtout, d'avoir dormi si longtemps. En jetant un coup d'œil au petit réveil de la table de nuit, je constatai qu'il était à peine huit heures. Où pouvait-il bien être allé, si tôt ? Je tendis l'oreille pendant une minute, mais n'entendis rien. La suite était totalement silencieuse… était-il... _partit_ ?

Je me levai en frissonnant, ramassai ma robe qui trainait au pied du lit, ainsi que le reste de mes vêtements avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain. Je repoussai la porte, marchant sur la pointe des pieds tout en étant pourtant consciente d'être très certainement seule. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le costume noir suspendu à la patère à ma droite. Mes doigts effleurèrent le tissu d'une douceur incroyable, suivant les pans de la veste. J'hésitai même une seconde à le sentir avant de soupirer légèrement.

La nuit dernière avait certainement dû me cramer le reste de mes neurones.

Après une minute d'hésitation, j'osai me glisser dans la douche. Je n'y restai pas longtemps, juste le temps de me laver rapidement et de me rendre un peu plus… présentable. Je m'enroulai dans une des serviettes moelleuse mise à disposition par l'hôtel avant de me poster devant l'immense miroir pour démêler mes boucles avec la brosse que je trouvais dans le premier tiroir du meuble devant moi.

En croisant mon reflet dans le miroir, je me surpris à sourire.

Je reposai la brosse à cheveux, et attrapai le parfum masculin qui me faisait de l'œil depuis mon entrée dans la salle de bain. Le portant à mon nez, j'inspirai avec lenteur cette odeur que je connaissais déjà… ce parfum, c'était le sien. Le mélange boisé et frais fit accélérer mon cœur. Les images de notre soirée revinrent en flash, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Je reposai la bouteille à sa place initiale, avant d'effleurer mon cou de mes doigts… pile _là_, où sa bouche s'était posé plusieurs fois cette nuit.

Je fermai les yeux, profitant du délicieux vertige qui me saisit en repensant à ses lèvres sur ma peau, à son souffle chaud dans mon cou. À ses mots, son odeur, son comportement… est à tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir dans ses bras. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, avant lui. Cette connexion, cette complicité comme inné, cette confiance que j'avais en lui alors que nous nous connaissions _à peine_. Mes doigts glissèrent sur ma bouche, là où la sienne m'avait embrassé comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. C'était fort, c'était peut-être trop tôt… mais c'était beau, et, surtout, tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir était beaucoup plus fort que moi. Je voulais le vivre, pleinement, consciemment, sachant tout ce que cela allait entrainer dans ma vie sans en prendre encore complètement la mesure. Encore une fois, l'évidence de ce que je ressentais pour lui me sauter aux yeux : j'étais littéralement en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme au sourire ravageur.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, mon regard croisa le sien dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut.

Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte à présent ouverte, il m'observait depuis je ne sais combien de temps, un léger sourire figé sur ses lèvres parfaites. Je me sentis rougir en me tournant vers lui, ralentie par les battements sourds de mon cœur qui résonnaient dans mes tempes.

Il y eut un léger silence où l'on se dévisagea. Je m'appuyai contre le meuble de l'évier dans mon dos, empêchant au mieux mon corps de trop trembler. Mes yeux glissèrent brièvement sur lui, constatant qu'il portait un short de sport et un tee-shirt blanc, humide, qui lui collait à la peau. Cette image était à se damner.

\- Tu étais parti, réussis-je à dire après une bataille contre moi-même pour défaire mon regard de son corps absolument parfait.

\- J'aime courir quand le soleil se lève, l'aube est toujours magnifique.

Je hochais la tête, presque mal à l'aise de me retrouver en serviette devant lui. Je retins le nœud en ramenant mes mains contre ma poitrine à cette pensée.

\- Je… je me suis permis de prendre une douche, m'excusai-je presque lorsqu'il amorça un mouvement pour entrer un peu plus dans la pièce.

\- Tu as bien fait, tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux ici, tu es chez toi.

Le sourire en coin qu'il m'accorda me détendit un peu mais, pour autant, mon cœur ne cessa de battre à une allure anormale. Il s'approcha à nouveau, avant d'entreprendre de faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête qu'il envoya plus loin dans la pièce. Il était désormais clair qu'il voulait me torturer.

Immédiatement, mes jambes se mirent à trembler et la pièce sembla prendre plusieurs degrés d'un coup. Ce fut pire quand il se rapprocha encore, diminuant l'espace entre nous et les capacités de mon cerveau en pleine surchauffe.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il doucement en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps en feu.

\- Je… oui, bafouillai-je quand il se colla contre moi.

Son odeur me percuta de plein fouet anéantissant totalement mes pensées. Qui sentait aussi bon après un footing ?

\- Et toi ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres à nouveau. Son visage se pencha vers le mien pour pouvoir continuer à me regarder malgré notre proximité. J'eus du mal à soutenir son regard à présent plus sombre.

\- Très bien, murmura-t-il en se penchant encore jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent ma joue. Vraiment très bien. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi, ajouta-t-il sur ma peau cramoisie.

Déjà, le désir s'était emparé de mon corps et mon cerveau ne répondait plus. Quelle sorte de pouvoir son corps avait-il sur le mien pour me rendre aussi inapte à réfléchir avec deux mots et sa seule présence ? J'inspirai profondément, espérant calmer les tremblements de mes jambes.

Ses lèvres longèrent ma joue, puis ma mâchoire jusqu'à atteindre mon oreille. Sa respiration aussi était déjà plus lourde, et je fermai les yeux en sentant sa bouche effleurer ma peau. Ses lèvres firent le chemin inverse lentement, embrasant mon corps comme jamais. Il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres, me laissant sur ma faim quand je tournai légèrement la tête pour l'embrasser, faisant glisser sa bouche sur mon menton. Mes doigts serrèrent plus fort le nœud de la serviette contre ma poitrine quand il descendit dans mon cou. Ma tête s'inclina, elle donnant plusieurs accès à ma peau tout en retenant difficilement un gémissement quand il revint à nouveau vers ma bouche.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes sans jamais se poser, ne me laissant aucune chance de l'embrasser. Son comportement amplifia mon désir et ma frustration, me faisant grogner quand il se recula légèrement.

\- Ta peau m'obsède, chuchota sa voix tremblante, son souffle glissant sur ma bouche. J'n'ai pensé qu'à elle le temps de mon footing.

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes avant de me souvenir de respirer.

\- Je ne pouvais penser qu'à mes mains et ma bouche sur ta peau…

\- Edward, murmurai-je dans un souffle, pleinement consciente des réactions de mon corps et du sien contre moi.

Mon ventre se contracta douloureusement et je me mordis la langue pour ne pas gémir tant ses mots, son souffle et ses lèvres effleurant les miennes sans cesse étaient grisants. Ses doigts se posèrent sur mes mains, toujours maintenant ma serviette contre moi, me faisant rouvrir les yeux. Je tombais directement dans ses deux lacs sombres, ce qui fit accélérer mon cœur de manière incontrôlable. D'un geste lent, il me fit lâcher ma serviette en repoussant mes mains qui retombèrent mollement le long de mon corps en feu. Son regard verrouilla le mien quand ses doigts défirent le nœud de la serviette, me faisant frissonner lourdement en effleurant ma peau hypersensible. S'il attendait un quelconque accord, je pouvais le lui donner pour n'importe quoi désormais, j'en étais sûre.

Il se recula, d'à peine quelques centimètres et déjà, sa chaleur me manquait.

D'un geste agile, il finit de défaire le nœud sous ses doigts et la serviette tomba sans bruit sur le sol en marbre de la salle de bain, me retrouvant complètement nue devant lui, sans aucune défense possible… cependant, je n'en voulais pas. Je lui faisais confiance, et, malgré tout ce qui faisait qu'il était… _lui_, je me sentais bien ici, contre lui. Son corps couvrit le mien la seconde d'après et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds en posant mes mains sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à moi. Je ne pouvais plus attendre, je ne voulais que sentir sa bouche brûlante contre la mienne.

Un grognement sourd résonna dans sa gorge quand mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Ses bras m'entourèrent, me serrant contre lui avec force. J'eus la sensation que son torse était frais tant ma peau était brûlante. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage qu'il fit pencher avec douceur pour approfondir notre baiser, me faisant gémir contre sa langue, pendant que mes doigts fouillaient ses cheveux en désordre.

Longtemps, il me tortura, m'embrassant tantôt avec force, tantôt avec douceur, reprenant le plein contrôle de la situation. Haletante, je m'écartais de lui légèrement pour pouvoir respirer. Mes paupières se soulevèrent difficilement, et je dut battre des cils plusieurs fois pour me réhabituer à la réalité. Les yeux clos, il posa son front contre le mien en serrant et desserrant la mâchoire sans sembler s'en rendre compte. Ses lèvres entre ouvertes laissaient passer sa respiration hachurée et rapide. Je l'observai un instant, me délectant de tout ce que son visage et son odeur entêtante provoquaient en moi.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il après quelques secondes en rouvrant les yeux.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres, puis les siennes.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je à mon tour.

Ses bras me serrèrent un peu plus contre lui avant qu'il n'inspire profondément.

\- Je crois pouvoir dire que tu vas devoir revenir sous la douche, déclara-t-il après une seconde. Avec moi.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur mes lèvres et le frisson d'envie qui me secoua. Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir enlever le reste de ses vêtements avant de nous faire entrer tous les deux dans l'immense douche italienne. Peu m'importait de prendre une deuxième douche ou non… quand son corps se colla au mien, j'avais déjà oublié mon prénom.

* * *

_Voilà voilà… __Edward, je t'aime à la folie, tu le sais ?_

_Laissez moi vos impressions... _

_A très vite,_

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	12. Chapitre 7

_Hello mes ptits kiwis !_

_Ce qui devait être ma publi-vendredi s'est apparement transformé en publi-jeudi ! C'est pas grave, moi j'aime bien le jeudi ! (oui, je suis en forme ce matin)_

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et que vous êtes tous à l'abris. J'ai eu pas mal de messages de personnes qui travaillent encore : Courage et force à vous ! Nous traversons une période difficile, et, comme tout le monde je pense, j'ai hâte que celle-ci arrive à sa fin... en attendant, je passe mon temps à écrire, et je vous avoue que ça fait du bien ! _

_Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre, et on se retrouve en bas._

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand on se décida à sortir du lit pour manger. J'étais déjà certaine d'être courbaturée le lendemain. Je me glissai dans la chemise qu'Edward avait portée la veille pendant qu'il enfilait son jogging tout en m'observant. J'avais beau tourner la situation dans tous les sens, après la nuit et la matinée que nous venions de passer, je ne pouvais que constater à quel point aucun rapport avec qui que ce soit ne m'avait troublée, et comblée à ce point. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Était-ce normal, de ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort, d'aussi intense ?

On regagna le salon en trainant, constatant avec envie de le plateau plein de fruits et de mignardises n'avait pas bougé. Mon ventre criait famine. Je m'assis en tailleur sur le canapé immaculé pendant qu'Edward passait commande au room service pour avoir du thé. Quand il me rejoignit, je ramenai mes jambes sous moi pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir tout près. Quand ce fut fait, il se tourna légèrement vers moi, et j'en fis de même, comme aimantée.

\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi, soupirai-je en attrapant une fraise dans laquelle je croquai.

Il fit la moue, me faisant sourire devant son air enfantin.

\- Il faut bien que je me change, et que j'aille nourrir Gribouille… je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie de ne pas me voir du Week-end.

\- Tu peux toujours porter mes vêtements, proposa Edward avec un sourire enjôleur. Ou tu pourrais rester nue, ça me va aussi. Et je charge Dean d'aller le nourrir.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel devant sa proposition, retenant un rire nerveux. Bien que notre relation ait dépassé (et largement) le stade où j'avais honte qu'il me voit nue, je ne me sentais cependant pas assez à l'aise avec mon propre corps pour oser déambuler nue devant lui sans arrêt. Et en ce qui concernait Dean… j'étais presque sûre qu'il était sérieux.

\- Je dois vraiment rentrer, affirmai-je dans un sourire.

\- Je vais demander à Dean de te ramener.

Déjà, il se levait pour aller chercher son téléphone resté sur le bar de la cuisine.

\- Edward ça n'est pas nécessaire, je peux rentrer en taxi…

\- Je crois avoir déjà eu cette conversation, sourit-il en me regardant de biais.

\- Moi aussi.

L'amusement dansa dans ses yeux alors qu'il tapait à une vitesse hallucinante sur son téléphone. Quand il revint vers moi, je repoussai le sentiment de contrariété qui m'enserrait la poitrine. Je savais qu'il ne voulait que ma sécurité, pour autant, je voulais pouvoir continuer à vivre… _normalement_.

Il reprit place à mon coté, caressant mes cuisses distraitement en croquant dans une madeleine. Mes pensées se perdirent vers ce qu'allait devenir ma vie, maintenant… étais-je prête, à voir absolument _tout_ changer ?

\- A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il après une minute de silence.

Mon regard retrouva le sien, clair, profond, époustouflant. Mon cœur sursauta dans ma poitrine à sa vision.

\- Je… qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? réussi-je à demander, en dépit des frissons qui secouaient mon corps en alerte d'avoir le sien si près.

\- Ce qu'il va se passer ? répéta-t-il doucement, ses mains m'obligeant à déplier mes jambes pour les poser en travers de ses cuisses.

\- Je… j'veux dire… nous deux ? balbutiai-je maladroitement en me sentant rougir légèrement.

Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

\- Je ne t'oblige à rien, avoua-t-il. Mais… si tu veux continuer… si tu peux réussir à me supporter…

Je ne pus que rire, ce qui fit disparaitre la pression que j'avais réussis à me mettre toute seule en quelques minutes. Ses mains caressèrent à nouveau mes cuisses, ma peau frissonnant sous ses doigts sans que je ne puisse la contrôler.

\- Pas de pression, chuchota-t-il en ramenant une de ses mains à mon visage pour glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Pas de pression, répétai-je comme pour me le mettre en tête une bonne fois pour toute.

On échangea un sourire, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur ma bouche, faisant accélérer mon cœur quand il se pencha vers moi avant de ce stopper, me laissant le temps et le bénéfice d'avoir le choix.

J'avançai mon visage vers lui à mon tour, faisant disparaitre le vide entre nous. Mes lèvres goutèrent les siennes lentement, appréciant sa douceur et sa chaleur avant qu'il ne se recule, son regard profond dans le mien. Je me rendis compte seulement quand il se leva qu'on avait frappé à la porte. Il enfila un tee-shirt avec d'aller ouvrir la porte de la suite et je ramenai mes jambes sous moi, refermant sa chemise en reboutonnant un autre bouton, me demandant une demie seconde si je devais aller dans la chambre ou rester ici.

\- Monsieur Cullen, entendis-je souffler une voix suave quand il ouvrit la porte.

Mon ventre se noua en reconnaissant la voix de la serveuse de la veille. Cessait-elle de travailler ou avait-elle un planning de 24h/24 pour toutes les demandes d'Edward ? Je me mordis les joues en le voyant s'effacer pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la suite.

Elle eut un léger arrêt et son sourire s'affaissa un peu quand son regard se posa sur moi assise sur le canapé, à peine habillée. La gêne mordit mon ventre de me retrouver vêtue ainsi devant elle. Très vite, elle se recomposa un masque professionnel et avança déposer la commande d'Edward sur le bar de la cuisine, m'adressant tout de même un regard glacial au passage.

Je me surpris à triturer mes mains nerveusement en lançant un regard à Edward qui m'adressa un sourire en revenant vers moi. Il reprit place sur le canapé à mon coté pendant que _Sandy_ venait vers nous pour débarrasser le reste de la bouteille de champagne et nos deux verres en silence. Je tentai de l'ignorer, mais plusieurs fois, son regard glissa sur moi, puis sur Edward.

La raison de ma présence ici n'avait, de toute évidence, plus de secret pour elle. Quand elle eut finit de débarrasser la table, elle se redressa et concentra toute son attention sur Edward.

\- Monsieur Hawkins m'a chargé de vous rappeler que vous avez rendez-vous avec Vanity Fair à 16h dans la salle de réunion privée de l'hôtel, Monsieur, annonça-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

La façon dont elle le regardait noua mon estomac. Aurait-elle essayer de le déshabiller que le résultat aurait presque été le même. La jalousie piqua mon estomac, faisant bouillonner mon sang dans mes veines.

\- Remerciez Monsieur Hawkins et dites lui que je n'ai pas oublié, assura Edward en la dévisageant poliment mais froidement.

Il y eut un léger silence et je rêvais simplement de disparaitre quand ses yeux bruns se braquèrent sur ma personne. Edward lui lança un regard, ce qui la fit réagir et décamper sur le champs en nous saluant poliment. Quand la porte se ferma derrière elle, je soufflai l'air contenu dans mes poumons.

\- Il est clair qu'elle va vouloir me tuer, maintenant.

Le rire d'Edward raisonna alors qu'il se relevait pour aller préparer nos thés. En le regardant faire, je réalisai que je n'avais aucune idée de comment était décorée sa maison, ou quel style d'architecture il aimait… Qu'allait-il se passer, maintenant ?

\- Je ne t'ai même pas demandé où tu en étais pour ta recherche de maison, réalisai-je en le regardant ramener nos tasses fumantes.

\- Je dois encore me pencher sur le sujet, avoua-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces dernières semaines avec… tout ça.

Il fit une légère pause en me tendant ma tasse que je saisi avec prudence tout en le remerciant.

\- Je dois vider mes affaires avant le 15 février mais je t'avoue qu'en étant ici… j'n'ai pas prit le temps de le faire ou d'y penser réellement.

\- Je peux t'aider, si tu en as besoin, proposai-je en l'observant porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Il avala une gorgée de son thé avant de me regarder à nouveau. Ses yeux clairs semblèrent me transpercer, lire en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre, ce qui me fit frissonner lourdement.

\- Tu peux peut-être m'aider, oui, avoua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Je peux me libérer vendredi après-midi, tu n'as qu'à…

Il secoua la tête, retenant mal un sourire.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas m'aider, mais pour tout autre chose, s'expliqua-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi.

Son odeur m'entoura, faisant accélérer mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Celui-ci ne s'habituera donc jamais à sa proximité ? Il posa sa tasse sur la table avant de saisir la mienne et en faire de même. Ses mains glissèrent dans mon dos, me faisant m'allonger sous lui avec une facilité déconcertante… mon corps semblait maintenant lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Mon pouls s'accéléra un peu plus quand il rampa au dessus de moi, son visage se retrouvant tout près du mien. Son nez caressa le mien, me faisant sursauter nerveusement.

\- Je crois que tu pourrais essayer de me trouver un endroit où rester, si tu en as envie, murmura-t-il avec sérieux.

Mon coeur s'arrêta.

\- Moi ?

\- Je pense que tu me connais _suffisamment_ pour savoir ce que j'aime, approuva-t-il, sûr de lui. Je… je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps de m'en occuper avant la fin de la vente qui est dans… trop peu de temps, réalisa-t-il en grimaçant.

Mon cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure, ma gorge se serra. Avait-il conscience de ce qu'il me demandait ?

\- Il faut que ça soit… pas trop exposé, et suffisamment reculer de la ville pour y être en paix, continua-t-il en ignorant mon silence. 3 chambres minimum pour quand ma famille vient, et une terrasse ensoleillé pour quand tu viendras lire sur les transats que je compte t'acheter…

La vision de ma personne lisant un livre sur sa terrasse avec son corps parfait nageant dans la piscine devant moi traina dans ma tête, me fit sourire. Je voulais absolument vivre ce moment. Je réfléchis un instant l'esprit en pleine suractivité.

\- Une piscine ? soufflai-je, le cœur battant par sa proximité quand son nez frôla le mien une nouvelle fois.

Le sourire qu'il afficha me coupa le souffle.

\- Une piscine, approuva-t-il.

\- Je peux te faire une pré-sélection, finis-je par dire après quelques secondes, et tu choisiras celle qui te plait le plus ?

Il hocha la tête, son nez frôlant le mien à chaque mouvement, faisant sursauter mon ventre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, me faisant sourire malgré moi.

\- Tu… tu as un budget ? demandai-je difficilement quand sa bouche effleura la mienne une nouvelle fois.

\- Non.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens.

\- Non ? répétai-je bêtement.

\- Non, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Je déglutis, prenant brutalement conscience à quel point sa réalité différait de la mienne. J'avais dû faire un emprunt sur vingt ans pour pouvoir acheter ma maison tout en étant pleinement consciente d'avoir déjà de la chance de pouvoir être propriétaire à L.A où les prix des maisons à vendre frôlaient souvent l'indécence… et Edward venait de me dire qu'il n'avait pas de limite de budget… cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait acheter une de ces maisons hors de prix que l'on voyait dans les émissions pour nous faire baver, nous, pauvres mortels ?

\- Tu penses trop, chuchota-t-il contre ma bouche, me faisant revenir à notre réalité.

\- C'est… c'est juste…

\- Je sais, admit-il avec un petit sourire presque contrit.

Son regard profond fouilla le mien un instant.

\- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi… mais… ça n'est _que_ de l'argent… ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- C'est sur ce genre de chose que ma réalité diffère de la tienne de manière… énorme, murmurai-je alors qu'il se redressait sur ses mains pour me regarder.

\- Ca, et les paparazzis, admit-il, son regard sérieux verrouillant le mien.

Malgré moi, mon cœur accéléra. Je ne voulais pas paniquer à l'idée qu'un jour, peut-être prochain, nous sortirions dans la rue et tout le monde ne verra que nous dans les unes de la presse… mais lorsque cette idée me traversa, mon ventre se noua douloureusement.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il en frottant à nouveau son nez contre le mien. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu ne te sentes pas… en danger. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous montrer…

\- Je… je sais… mais je n'ai pas envie que tu sois obligé de te cacher sans cesse à cause de moi, avouai-je en me sentant rougir sous son regard bien trop perturbant.

\- On a encore le temps de penser à tout ça, ne te torture pas l'esprit… conclu-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

Mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque et je l'attirai à ma bouche. En retrouvant le gout sucré de sa langue, toutes mes questions s'effacèrent immédiatement. Je voulais vivre ce qu'il avait à m'offrir, peu importe ce qui se passerait autour de nous… de moi.

On grignota un peu tout en finissant nos thés avant de s'habiller. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi, et Edward avait rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec Vanity fair. Je le quittai avec difficulté vers 15h, me sermonnant moi-même d'avoir -encore- céder lorsque je montai dans la voiture de Dean qui m'attendait dans le parking souterrain de l'hôtel.

Quand il me déposa devant ma maison et disparut dans le coin de ma rue après s'être assuré que j'étais bien rentrée, je restai quelques instants dans l'entrée de mon salon, prenant brutalement conscience de cette nouvelle réalité dans laquelle j'étais tombée depuis hier soir. Celle où Edward et moi vivions quelque chose que je n'identifiai pas encore complètement.

J'étais bien avec lui, j'étais moi-même et surtout, je me sentais désirée et protégée… mais, de retour de mon univers, cette réalité me semblait différente à présent.

Cette serveuse nous avait vu diner ensemble, elle savait aussi certainement qu'Edward avait privatisé la piscine pour nous et elle m'a revue ce midi dans sa suite… la situation devait être on ne peut plus clair pour elle… ou alors, elle était totalement aveugle ou stupide.

Et si elle en parlait ? Et si elle… contactait la presse ? Mon ventre se noua et je dû respirer profondément pour calmer l'angoisse qui naissait en moi. Elle ne connaissait en aucun cas mon nom de famille, et ne savait rien de moi.

Quand je balançai mes clés sur le bar de ma cuisine, Gribouille sauta du canapé et vint se frotter contre mes jambes en ronronnant. Je pris un moment pour le caresser après l'avoir nourrit. La simplicité de cet instant me fit du bien et me détendis assez pour que mon cerveau retrouve un fonctionnement normal.

Nous avions convenu avec Edward qu'il me rejoindrait ici une fois là nuit tombée, pour être certain d'être tranquilles. Aussi, je fis un peu de rangement et un brin de ménage avant d'aller prendre un bain. J'avais besoin de me détendre.

Les cheveux et le corps enroulés dans des serviettes moelleuses, je pris place dans mon canapé, mon ordinateur sur les genoux. Edward ne se sentait pas prêt à me parler, je pouvais le concevoir, mais malgré tout, j'avais envie de savoir les choses que j'étais en… droit de savoir, celles qu'il livrait pendant ses interviews, celles que je pourrais trouver sur internet.

Je tapai son nom dans la barre de recherche et hésitai un instant avant d'appuyer sur_ Entrer. _Malgré que cela n'aurait certainement pas d'incidence sur ce qu'il se passait entre nous actuellement, j'avais la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal.

L'instant d'après, des dizaines de liens se succédèrent sous mes yeux. Des sites officiels et non officiels, des blogs de fans, des centaines interviews, des milliers de photos, de vidéos… Près de trente et un millions de résultats s'affichèrent sous mes yeux simultanément. Mon cœur s'accéléra et mon ventre se noua.

J'ouvris le lien du premier site officiel qui s'affichait. Celui-ci relatait les éléments publiques de sa vie, sa biographie dans les grandes lignes… Rien de plus que ce que je connaissais déjà. J'avais, avant de lui écrire pour la première fois, eu besoin d'en savoir plus sur cette homme qui m'avait bouleversée aux larmes à la vue d'une seule photo.

D'aussi loin que je me souvenais, je n'avais jamais été atteinte par personne de la sorte.

J'avais seize ans lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur lui la première fois. Au milieu du petit salon peint en vert canard de mes parents, (ma mère avait toujours adoré cette couleur sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi) mes yeux s'étaient posés sur son visage, et la seconde qui avait suivit avait été alors d'une étrangeté incomparable. J'étais physiquement présente dans le salon dans lequel j'avais grandis, mais mon esprit était ailleurs.

J'avais été incapable de détachés mes yeux de lui et de comprendre, pourquoi soudainement, à sa vue, mon cœur s'était emballé de manière incontrôlable. Le chaud et le froid m'avait traversée pendant de longues minutes devant le premier film que je voyais où il jouait. Il était bien plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui, mais le charisme de sa personne existait déjà, et celui-là semblait s'être même renforcé avec les années.

Depuis, je l'avais toujours suivis d'un peu plus loin, ayant connaissance des films dans lesquelles il jouait sans jamais me prendre pour une fan.

Je n'étais pas fan, je l'avais déjà été adolescente… des acteurs comme Johnny Depp, des chanteurs comme Justin Timberlake… J'avais même voué une obsession certaine pour la voix de Van Morisson, ce qui avait valu plusieurs moqueries de Rosalie. Cependant, ce que je ressentais pour Edward Cullen était à mille lieux de ce que j'avais toujours ressenti pour mes chanteurs ou acteurs préférés.

En ce qui le concernait, tout était très différent… peut-être _trop_.

Arrivée à l'âge adulte, j'avais construit ma vie en essayant d'ignorer ce que sa personne me faisait ressentir. Des mois, des années durant, je m'interdisais de regarder la moindre interview et ignorait, au mieux, tout ce que la vision de la moindre de ses photos continuait de provoquer en moi.

Je le savais marié, je le savais heureux… et j'étais simplement heureuse pour lui. Avais-je déjà voulu que quelqu'un soit plus heureux que tout ce que je souhaitais pour lui ? J'en doutais moi-même.

J'avais conscience, cependant, de la réalité des faits : ressentir cela pour une personne que je ne connaissais absolument pas n'avait rien de… _normal_. Par moment, je finissais même par me demander si je n'avais pas un problème… ou si je n'avais pas développer pour lui une obsession digne d'un roman de Jane Austen… ou tout cela était-il simplement _dans ma tête_ ?

Peut-être aurai-je aimé que cela soit le cas… mais les réactions de mon cœur et de mon corps -toujours les mêmes- à sa vue, _à chaque fois_, ne laissais pas de doutes… bien que je ne sache pourquoi, il me touchait. Beaucoup plus que n'importe qui.

Et puis… un matin d'été, j'étais tombée sur les photos de leur rupture qui faisait le tour du monde. Le savoir anéanti m'avait empêcher de dormir pendant des jours. Sans savoir pourquoi, ni comment, j'avais le sentiment de devoir faire _quelque chose_… peut-être pour l'aider, peut-être me libérer moi-même.

Avais-je eu le choix ? Non, définitivement, non.

Sans aucune logique, cela était apparut pour moi comme une véritable évidence : Mes mots.

Mes mots parmi des milliers… et, par je ne sais quelle chance, il m'avait lu, et la magie avait fait le reste.

J'avais tourné mes souvenirs mille fois dans ma tête en ayant toujours ce sentiment inédit qu'Edward faisait naître en moi depuis le premier instant… l'impression que l'évidence,_ mon évidence,_ n'était autre que lui. Mon téléphone sonna, vibrant sur ma table basse, me faisant sursauter tout en me ramenant dans ma petite maison de la plage. Je repoussai mon ordinateur que je laissai ouvert en me sentant sourire sous le nom qu'affichait mon petit écran.

\- Bonjour papa ! m'exclamai-je avec entrain pour me sortir définitivement de mes souvenirs quand je décrochai.

\- Ah ! Elle est vivante ! ironisa mon père en s'adressant surement à ma mère. J'avais prévu d'envoyer la brigade spéciale disparition si tu ne répondais pas cet après-midi !

\- Oh papa…

\- Je sais, je sais, pas utile de nous inquiéter tant que ça ne fait pas dix jours que tu ne nous as pas donné de nouvelles !

\- Et...

\- Ca en fait 8, marmonna-t-il, me tirant un sourire. Ta mère s'inquiétait.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en me sentant sourire. Mon père prenait toujours, _toujours_, ma mère pour excuse.

\- Je suis désolée, m'excusai-je, j'ai été super occupée…

Mon père grommela dans sa moustache, signe qu'il capitulait. Gribouille monta sur la canapé d'un bond gracieux, venant chercher des câlins de ma part.

\- Mon patron a été exécrable, me justifiai-je en étant, tout de même, pleinement consciente que mon patron n'était pas_ la seule_ raison.

\- Qu'il se méfie, gronda mon père, me tirant un sourire à nouveau. Tu as peut-être vingt-sept ans, mais je peux toujours te défendre.

\- Laisse la un peu gérer sa vie Charlie ! entendis-je ma mère, ce qui me fit légèrement rire. Bonjour chérie !

\- Bonjour maman !

\- Comment va ma fille préférée ?

\- Tu n'en as qu'une, fit remarquer mon père.

\- Elle reste ma préférée !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant leur chamailleries habituelles. Mon chat s'installa à mon coté et se roula en boule pour s'endormir contre ma cuisse encore nue. Je tirai sur ma serviette à cette pensée, couvrant un peu mon corps qui commençait à frissonner.

\- Je vais bien. Et vous ? Comment se passe votre Week-end ?

\- Charlie part à la pêche avec Gilles demain matin de bonne heure, tu sais comment il est…

\- Chérie !

\- J'imagine, me moquai-je gentiment. Penses à ta crème solaire papa !

Ma mère éclata de rire pendant que mon père grognait encore une fois. La dernière sortie à la pêche s'était cloturée par un coup de soleil monumental sur son front qui lui avait valu une semaine de crème et de bandage pour finalement pelé de manière affreuse. Certainement une des meilleures périodes de moqueries pour ma mère.

\- Au vue du temps qu'ils annoncent… se plaignit mon père, mécontent.

Je me sentis sourire.

\- Vous me manquez, soupirai-je en m'installant plus confortablement dans mon canapé.

\- Tu nous manques aussi ma chérie, tu viens quand nous voir ?

Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de lui donner une vraie réponse. Si j'écoutai ma mère, je devrais revenir tous les Week-ends, et, probablement, serait-elle la plus heureuse si je revenais vivre chez eux pour toujours.

\- Je… j'en sais rien, avouai-je d'une petite voix. Mon planning est… chargé.

Il se passa un léger silence.

\- Tu pourrais venir un Week-end, proposa mon père.

Je me mordis légèrement la lèvre, pensant soudainement à Edward.

\- Il faut que je vois ça, lançai-je avec une légèreté voulue.

A nouveau, il y eut un silence.

\- Laisse la s'organiser, entendis-je mon père baragouiner.

Il y eut un bruissement, puis un cliquetis, signe que l'on appuyait sur la touche pour enlever le haut parleur. J'entendis quelques secondes leurs voix basses et étouffées. Mon père grogna, et ma mère avait l'air surexcité bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qu'elle dise.

\- A quel point ton planning est chargé ? m'interrogea-t-elle en retrouvant une voix normale et clair.

\- Très, avouai-je en hochant la tête, comme pour me persuader moi-même de mes dires.

Mon seul planning très chargé était celui que je comptai vivre avec Edward ce Week-end, et les autres Week-ends à venir… évidement, je me retins de lui dire une chose pareille. Ma mère aurait été certainement ravie de l'apprendre… mais lui dire que je couchai avec Edward Cullen me paraissait… fou, et surtout très précipité.

J'entendis distinctement une porte se fermer. La respiration de ma mère s'accéléra légèrement, signe d'une surexcitation imminente.

\- Maman… menaçai-je en retenant un rire nerveux.

\- J'en étais sûre ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu as rencontré quelqu'un !

\- Et bien je… maman c'est…

\- Comment il est ? s'excita-t-elle, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre. Oh ! Laisse moi deviner ! Je suis sûre qu'il est absolument charmant !

\- Maman…

\- Grand ? Sportif ? Intelligent ? Evidement qu'il est, pour sortir avec ma fille !

Je me tus, la laissant s'extasier seule pendant une minute de la propre histoire qu'elle venait de s'inventer. Je pouvais d'ici l'imaginer sautiller d'excitation dans sa petite cuisine jaune pâle. _Coquille d'œuf, _m'aurait-elle reprit.

_\- _Maman ! l'arrêtai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Calme toi. Je ne vais pas me marier !

Elle soupira visiblement déçue, puis je la sentis sourire. Je l'imaginai aisément, ses boucles auburn folles jusqu'aux épaules, ses grands yeux verts d'eau, son sourire mangeant son visage faisant presque disparaitre ses yeux.

\- Dis moi tout !

\- Je… c'est un peu... hum, c'est très récent en faite, bafouillai-je en me sentant rougir légèrement.

Un petit couinement émerveillé lui échappa.

\- Je savais que tu finirais par retrouver quelqu'un !

\- C'était évident, marmonnai-je avec ironie.

\- Je ne rigole pas Bella, tu es merveilleuse, tout homme normalement constituer le verrait.

\- Hum…

Un très court silence s'installa. Je pouvais entendre d'ici les rouages de son cerveau en pleine explosion.

\- Comment s'appelle ce charmant jeune homme ? finit-elle par demander, se retenant certainement de me demander les moindres détails de cette histoire.

J'hésitai un instant en me mordant les joues, me demandant ce que je devais faire.

\- Je… Edward, murmurai-je.

Je priai une seconde pour qu'elle ne pense pas à... _Edward._

_\- _Rare comme prénom ! s'amusa-t-elle dans un petit rire cristallin. J'imagine qu'il doit être unique…

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire.

\- Il l'est, approuvai-je tout en me disant que si elle savait qui il était réellement… elle serait littéralement en train d'exploser.

\- Dis m'en plus, ordonna-t-elle joyeusement.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les photos du site que je visitai avant d'être interrompue par leur appel. Je frissonnai sous la lueur des yeux clairs qui semblaient me bruler même à travers l'écran.

\- Je… il est… différent de tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, soufflai-je dans un murmure.

\- Différent en bien ?

\- Il… Oui.

_Définitivement._

Le sourire de ma mère à travers le combiné dût très certainement faire écho au mien.

\- Tu pourrais venir en Week-end avec lui, ici, proposa-t-elle en s'emballant à nouveau.

\- Je… je ne crois pas, rigolai-je en l'imaginant déjà tout organiser autour de nous le temps d'un Week-end et découvrir qu'Edward était… _Edward_.

\- Bella Swan…

\- C'est très récent, lui dis-je à nouveau. Peut-être que dans quelques mois… je ne sais même pas où ça va nous mener alors j'aimerais juste…

\- Ok ok, adbiqua-t-elle dans un soupire. Tant qu'il te traite bien et que tu es heureuse…

\- Je le suis.

\- Bien. Très bien, approuva-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. Ma petite fille est amoureuse !

\- Maman ! râlai-je pour la forme.

Peu importe ce que je pourrais lui dire désormais, rien ne l'atteindrait plus que ce que je venais de lui lâcher.

\- Je te rappelle dans la semaine, reprit-elle après un instant. Tu me feras un rapport détaillé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel à nouveau.

\- Bien sûr, me moquai-je. Embrasse papa.

\- Je t'aime, fais attention à toi. Et passes le bonjour à ton…_ Edward_, roucoula-t-elle avec joie.

J'émis un rire avant de raccrocher. Ma mère… personnage solaire et frivole, absolument folle de joie à l'idée que sa fille unique est quelqu'un dans sa vie… devais-je m'en inquiéter ? Elle était tout l'opposé de mon père qui était, posé et réfléchi… et qui devenait de plus en plus grognon avec les années… tout en étant incapable de résister à ma mère et de lui dire non.

Avec les années, je le savais, je l'avais compris, ma mère s'emballait parfois très, très vite. J'étais pratiquement certaine qu'elle était déjà en train de m'imaginer me marier et avoir plein de petits enfants à lui offrir. Je grimaçai à cette idée, sentant mon ventre se nouer en pensant à la vitesse à laquelle Renée était capable de me tracer une vie entière… Si elle savait…

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le visage souriant d'Edward sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, et je me surpris à sourire. Si l'on continuait de se voir et que ma mère apprenait qu'il s'agissait de _cet_ Edward là… elle allait très certainement devenir folle à liée. Mon père allait en baver, cela, j'en étais certaine.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je me rendis compte qu'il était déjà plus de dix-huit heures. J'éteignis mon ordinateur, me disant que je regarderai tout cela plus tard. Je filai à la salle de bain, séchai mes cheveux avant de me rendre dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

J'enfilai un jean et un débardeur à manches longues gris clair, avant de me mettre une touche de mascara. En me regardant dans le miroir, je surpris cette lueur dans mes yeux… j'étais heureuse. A cet instant, je l'étais vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien, malgré tout ce qui planait autour de moi, de nous, je me sentais bien à l'idée de partager ma vie avec Edward Cullen. Cette réalité était peut-être encore nouvelle pour que j'en prenne conscience réellement mais, quand il frappa à la porte de ma maison une heure et demie plus tard, je ne pus retenir le sourire qui fleurit sur ma bouche en allant lui ouvrir.

Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement en tombant sur ses deux émeraudes d'une clarté époustouflante. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, nouant mon ventre délicieusement._ Dieu, ses lèvres…_ Mes yeux glissèrent sur son tee-shirt et son jean brute, faisant naitre une douce chaleur sous toutes mes veines.

\- Salut, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, me faisant frissonner.

\- Entres, souris-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

Presque automatiquement, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait vu. J'aperçus le SUV de Dean faire demi-tour puis disparaitre dans la rue en refermant la porte.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me poser plus de question que son corps poussa le mien contre la porte, me coupant le souffle. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens une seconde pendant laquelle il ramena nos mains liées au dessus de ma tête. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me faisant soupirer de bien être. Cela était ridicule, peut-être, mais pendant ces quelques heures sans lui, il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'aurai voulu.

Mon cerveau arrêta toute réflexion quand son corps s'appuya contre le mien et que sa langue prit le contrôle totale de ma raison. Mes jambes vacillèrent sous l'assaut de sa passion et je me sentie trembler contre lui quand il grogna contre ma bouche, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans ses doigts sans le vouloir. Déjà mon corps me brulait et mon souffle n'était plus qu'un sifflement.

Quand il quitta ma bouche, son front se posa contre le mien pendant que l'on reprenait notre souffle. Cet homme allait très certainement me rendre aussi dingue que ma mère l'était.

Ses doigts lâchèrent les miens doucement avant de glisser le long de mes bras, jusqu'à atteindre ma nuque qu'il caressa délicatement. J'observai ses traits parfaits en ramenant mes mains autour de sa nuque, incapable d'ignorer les battements sourds de mon cœur.

\- Salut, dit-il pour la deuxième fois en rouvrant les yeux.

Mon ventre fit de petits bons en retrouvant son regard maintenant sombre de désir. Mon cœur accéléra à nouveau de manière incontrôlable.

\- Salut, chuchotai-je en ne pouvant retenir mon sourire à la vue de celui qui étirait ses lèvres doucement.

Mes mains glissèrent sur sa nuque, remontant lentement dans ses cheveux que je fouillai du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller à ma caresse.

\- Comment à été ton après-midi ? finis-je par lui demander, remarquant les légers cernes mauves entourant ses yeux.

\- Long, avoua-t-il dans un sourire en rouvrant les paupières. Et le tien ?

\- Long, m'amusai-je avec un sourire.

Gribouille arriva en miaulant, ce qui détourna l'attention d'Edward de ma personne. Il baissa le regard vers lui avant de sourire quand mon chat se frotta contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

\- On dirait qu'il m'a déjà adopté, remarqua Edward en souriant d'autant plus.

\- On dirait, oui, approuvai-je en me rendant compte que cela me faisait plaisir.

J'invitai Edward à me suivre dans la cuisine pendant que je vérifiai la cuisson de mes lasagnes.

\- Je vais avoir le droit de les juger ? S'amusa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon four.

\- Attention à...

\- Je suis certain que ça sera délicieux !

\- C'est une sorte d'épreuve ?

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel qui me fit frissonner de la tête au pieds. Je découpai la salade, secouant la tête d'amusement tout en essayant de me concentrer assez pour ne pas me couper. Le trouble qu'il faisait naitre en moi depuis le premier regard était tout bonnement incroyable, et inédit.

\- Peut-être, admit-il avec un sourire en coin tout en s'appuyant contre le plan de travail à coté de moi.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire pour autant en retrouvant son regard incandescant. Sagement, je reposai mon couteau, consciente de ne pas être totalement maitresse de mes gestes quand il me regardait _comme ça_.

\- A quoi aurai-je le droit si c'est… à la hauteur de ce que tu t'attends ? demandai-je, rentrant volontairement dans son jeu.

Il laissa passer un silence, son sourire se tordant en une moue absolument incroyable. Il n'était pas sexy, il était… diaboliquement sexy. Il s'approcha lentement, comme un félin sur sa proie tout en ne me lâchant pas des yeux. Son souffle chaud fit frissonner ma peau violement quand il fut si prêt que ma respiration s'emballa. Sa bouche frôla mon joue, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

\- Moi, chuchota-t-il sur ma peau qui se colora à ses mots.

Troublée, je mis quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la paroles.

\- Voilà que tu deviens arrogant.

Son regard teinté d'un amusement certain fouilla le mien. Le sourire sur ses lèvres était absolument magnifique.

\- Mais je suis certain que cela me comblera autant que tout ce que j'ai découvert de toi jusqu'à présent, murmura-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant.

J'inspirai lentement, troublée par son regard profond. L'instant d'après, il recula. Trop, puisque mon pauvre corps était déjà en manque, mais pas assez pour que mon cœur se calme. Pour me calmer et détourner son attention de ma pauvre personne en hyper ventilation, je lui demandai d'ouvrir la bouteille de vin.

\- Comme c'était, Vanity Fair ? m'intéressai-je en l'observant déboucher la bouteille de ses longs doigts.

\- Un peu… bizarre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il hésita une seconde en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- On m'a demandé si j'avais des critères particuliers pour la prochaine femme de ma vie.

Je retins un rire nerveux.

\- En quoi est-ce… _si bizarre_ ?

Il acquiesça un sourire.

\- Vanity est un magazine assez… _huppé_, hésita-t-il. Ca n'est pas leur genre d'oser poser ce genre de question très… trop personnelles.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils. Mon cerveau féminin tourna à toute vitesse.

\- Etait-ce... une femme ? La journaliste ?

Il pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté en m'étudiant.

\- Oui.

J'osai un léger sourire.

\- Alors peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement… voir si elle avait une chance ?

J'ignorai volontairement la légère brulure de jalousie qui piqua mon estomac quand son regard retrouva le mien. Ses prunelles étaient clairs, sereines, et l'amusement y brillait légèrement, teinté d'autre chose que je ne déchiffrai pas. Ses doigts balayèrent mes cheveux de mon épaule, les repoussant derrière. Mon coeur sursauta et mon souffle se coupa très légèrement à son touché.

\- Seriez-vous jalouse,_ Mademoiselle Swan_ ?

Je déglutis avec difficulté quand il tira un peu sur mon haut, dévoilant ma peau. La pulpe de ses doigts traina sur mon épiderme. La cuisine dû gagner plusieurs degrés en une seconde et je m'accrochai à mon plan de travail de mes mains tant le vertige qui me saisit fut intense.

\- Non, mentis-je en luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux quand il s'approcha assez pour que ses lèvres remplacent ses doigts.

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau.

\- Tu ne sais pas mentir, me rappelât-il dans un murmure.

L'effet de sa voix vibrant contre ma peau me fit fermer les yeux. Sa bouche glissa sur ma peau à peine découverte avant de trainer jusqu'au dessous de mon oreille. Mon corps se couvrit de frissons, et mon souffle s'hachura brutalement. Sa langue gouta ma peau à plusieurs reprises, me faisant soupirer de désir. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent à mes hanches alors qu'il passait derrière moi dans un mouvement.

\- Edward… balbutiai-je dans un soupire quand ses mains remontèrent contre mon ventre, caressant ma peau doucement.

\- Il n'y a que toi, souffla sa voix, coupant d'une seule phrase les rouages de mon cerveau en feu.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui naquit sur mes lèvres à ses mots. _Il n'y avait que moi…_

Après quelques secondes encore contre moi, il me relâcha pour se réinstaller à sa place initiale, contre le plan de travail à m'observer. J'eus du mal à me concentrer sur ma salade avec son regard brulant sur moi. S'il désirait me toucher, il n'en fit rien. Il resta même a une distance raisonnable jusqu'à la fin du repas.

De ce qu'il me souffla avec un sourire à tomber, mes lasagnes _aussi_ étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'il attendait.

L'ambiance était légère, simple… normale. Cette complicité entre nous se renforçait d'heure en heure, me faisant un bien incroyable. En l'écoutant parler d'Alice qui lui avait presque ordonné de rester à l'hôtel et de se faire oublier pendant quelques temps au vue de ce qui lui tournait autour (les menaces, entre autre) je réalisai pleinement qu'il n'était pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais, ou attendais de lui, avant de le connaitre… mais, il était Edward Cullen, et, du jour où nous avions commencé à parler par mails interposés, il était devenu… Edward. Celui assis à mon coté sur mon canapé. Cet homme tout à fait… normal, humain, sensible, envoutant et drôle. Il n'était pas seulement cet acteur dont les filles hurlaient le prénom quand il marchait sur le tapis rouge. Il était tellement, tellement plus que ça… Le garçon dans ma télévision qui avait fait s'arrêter mon cœur lorsque j'avais seize ans était exactement le même que celui qui était présent à mon coté, en mille fois plus perturbant. Cette réalité était on ne peut plus troublante.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il en me voyant sourire.

Mes joues me chauffèrent instantanément, limitant ma possibilité de lui dire qu'il n'y avait _rien_.

\- Rien, tentai-je quand même en finissant mon verre de vin.

\- Tu souris pendant que je te dis qu'Alice m'a littéralement interdit de venir te voir et il n'y a... rien ? m'interrogea-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Je m'empourprais d'autant plus, ignorant mon ventre qui se noua douloureusement devant son aveu. Pouvais-je l'écouter plus de deux minutes sans que mes pensées ne dévient sur la personne qu'il était, à mes yeux ?

\- Désolée, m'excusai-je avec un petit sourire. Je pensais juste… à certaines choses.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement d'incompréhension, et je profitai de cette distraction pour débarrasser la table en ramenant nos assiettes dans ma cuisine. Il m'y rejoignit une seconde plus tard, nos verres vides et la bouteille de vin entre ses doigts.

\- Quel genre de choses ? demanda-t-il en posant le tout sur le plan de travail de ma petite cuisine.

J'allumais l'eau chaude pour faire la vaisselle en restant silencieuse un instant. Comment pouvais-je bien lui expliquer qu'il m'obsédait depuis mon adolescence sans qu'il ne me prenne pour une folle furieuse ?

\- Isabella…

\- C'est rien c'est… Il y a des choses… inexplicables, bafouillai-je maladroitement en me sentant rougir d'autant plus.

\- Comme le fait que tu rougisses un peu plus à chacune de mes questions ?

L'amusement teintait légèrement sa voix, mais, pour autant, je le sentais sérieux et presque… inquiet à présent. Je coupai l'eau et me tournai pour le regarder. Son regard clair verrouilla le mien, me donnant envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

\- C'est rien, assurai-je. C'est juste… si tu savais… _tout_, tu t'en irais certainement d'ici en courant. Ou tu ne serais probablement jamais venu.

Surpris par ma réponse, il recula légèrement pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail derrière lui. Cet air presque méfiant qu'il arborait désormais noua mon estomac.

\- Tout quoi ?

\- C'est rien, débitai-je rapidement en sentant un malaise grandir entre nous.

\- Isabella… soupira-t-il à nouveau, perdant petit à petit patience devant mon silence.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

\- Très bien je… ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? J'ai… si tu vas sur mon ordinateur tu trouveras certainement des… recherches sur toi, soufflai-je rapidement, devant coquelicot. Et ça n'est pas la première fois.

Il éclata de rire, à ma plus grande surprise. Je restai figée, tentant de comprendre sa réaction et ma gêne qui montait en flèche.

\- Edward ! ralai-je après un moment à le regarder rire, me rendant pleinement compte qu'il se moquait littéralement de moi.

\- Excuses-moi, se reprit-il entre deux rires. Je pensais que c'était… quelque chose de grave ou…

A nouveau, un rire le secoua. Je me renfrognai, pas très ravie de le voir rire de moi ouvertement. Je croisai les bras contre ma poitrine, retenant mon émerveillement devant son visage illuminé par son rire en attendant qu'il se calme.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'approchant pour poser ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Sa proximité me rendit nerveuse. Mon cœur s'accéléra dans ma poitrine quand son regard retrouva le mien.

\- C'est tout ? demanda-t-il sérieux à présent.

J'hésitai une seconde en mordillant ma lèvre. Ma gêne semblait gonflé en moi, prenant de plus en plus de place dans ma poitrine à mesure que le lien que j'avais toujours sentie entre nous s'imposait à moi de manière de plus en plus évidente.

\- Je… je finis par me dire que tout ça, murmurai-je en désignant l'espace entre nous, tout ça c'est… ça n'est pas le fruit du hasard comme je l'ai laissé entendre…

\- Pourquoi ? s'intéressa-t-il sincèrement.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu vas me prendre pour une folle, grimaçai-je, le faisant sourire.

\- Je te promets que non.

Il y eut un léger silence pendant lequel j'observai ses traits. Comment pouvais bien lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait toujours provoquer en moi sans apparaitre comme une… fan, à ses yeux ?

\- Au pire, je te prendrai pour une fan hystérique et très intelligente qui a voulu, et réussit, à m'attirer dans son lit…

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir un rire nerveux.

\- C'est presque ça, grimaçai-je, le faisant sourire.

\- Dis moi.

J'inspirai profondément pour rassembler mon courage avant de me lancer.

\- Je… la première fois que je t'ai "_vu_" c'était chez mes parents, j'avais seize ans. Je… je me souviens exactement de cet instant et ça a été… _particulier_, murmurai-je, incapable de continuer à le regarder.

Ma vue tomba sur les petits centimètres de peau que son col en V laissai apparaitre pour pouvoir être capable de continuer à lui parler.

\- J'ai déjà été fan. J'ai adoré des acteurs, des chanteurs, des musiciens… mais toi…

Je soupirai en haussant les épaules avec un presque désespoir ridicule.

\- Toi… ça a été différent. Depuis le début.

Malgré ma gêne évidente, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Son regard était baissé sur moi, et ses yeux me transpercèrent violement en retrouvant les miens.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir l'expliquer, m'excusai-je difficilement. Je ne le comprends pas moi-même…

Mes pensées se bousculèrent, comme si ils voulaient tous sortir d'un seul coup. Chacun semblait pousser l'autre, espérant pouvoir sortir le premier. Je déglutis difficilement devant le sérieux de ses prunelles me fixant avec intensité.

\- C'est comme si… je ne sais pas, soupirai-je en me sentant rougir à nouveau. Je… j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu me touchais… _différemment_ que le reste du monde. Il y avait les autres… et il y avait… _toi_. La vie que je menai, et… celle que j'aurai mener.

Je secouai la tête, me reprochant moi-même d'être incapable de faire deux phrases entières sans bafouiller et m'emmêler les pinceaux.

\- Je…

\- Je ne suis pas fan de toi, le coupai-je avant de sourire. J'veux dire… j'aime ce que tu fais, mais… bon sang, rigolai-je en me tapant le front. C'est pas… c'est pas ça. C'est juste… tu me touches d'une manière que je n'arrive pas à expliquer. Et chaque fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi, même à travers un écran… ça a toujours été ça, depuis la première fois.

Un silence nous entoura et je me sentis frissonner devant les questions qui dansait dans ses yeux.

_-_ Donc… tu es fan, conclu-t-il avec un sourire immense.

Je serrai les dents, me retenant de justesse de le repousser quand il éclata de rire à nouveau.

\- C'était trop tentant ! s'excusa-t-il en attrapant mes mains dans les siennes pour les maintenir contre lui. Excuse-moi.

\- Je n'aurai jamais rien dû te dire, grognai-je en retenant le sourire qui menaçait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

Il secoua la tête en souriant avant de s'approcher à nouveau de moi. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de moi, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je pensais que tu allais m'annoncer un truc grave… genre… j'ai une chambre entière qui t'ai réservée… j'ai des poupées vaudous à ton effigie et je brule des cierges pour toi tous les soirs…

\- Il n'y a pas de cierges, m'amusai-je en fouillant ses yeux rieurs.

Il me sourit. Avait-il déjà été plus… attirant ? Plus adorable ? Un instant passa avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole, ses yeux se baissant sur nos corps enlacés.

\- Je… je ne crois pas pouvoir dire que je… connais ce que tu ressens. Mais je comprends, je crois. Et… bien que ça ne soit pas pareil, je… quand j'ai lu ta lettre pour la première fois… j'ai du m'asseoir, murmura-t-il en retrouvant mes yeux. Je… ça m'a fait un effet que j'ai jamais connu avant c'était… physique. Moi qui ne pleure jamais j'ai… les larmes me sont venues et j'ai eu envie de serrer contre moi cette inconnue qui m'écrivait ces choses absolument… incroyables. J'ai eu la sensation de te connaitre. Dès la première ligne.

Je relâchai l'air de mes poumons, émue et en même temps soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir ressentit ces choses… _irréalistes._

\- Alors, je ne sais pas lequel de nous doit-être interné en premier, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Toi, répondis-je automatiquement, le faisant rire. Je t'ai vu… et toi, tu… tu as ressenti des choses face à une feuille ! Tu es très clairement dérangé !

Son rire résonna dans la pièce, et je ne pus que rire doucement à mon tour, émerveillée par ses yeux, la façon dont son rire tombait en cascade autour de moi, me faisant frissonner. Quelque part, lui avoir avoué… _tout ça_, me faisait du bien. Il savait à présent que j'étais folle mais il n'avait l'air d'avoir envie de sortir de ma vie pour autant.

\- Que t'as dit Alice, au fait ? repris-je en me rappelant ses mots avant… _ça._

Son sérieux revint à ma question et il se gratta la gorge.

\- Elle m'a interdit de venir te rejoindre.

Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas lui ce que je pensais exactement de son agent.

\- Mais elle sait que je suis venu te rejoindre quand même, on a eu une… petite altercation, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- Edward c'est…

\- Je ferai ce que je veux. Si quelqu'un doit juger ce que je peux faire ou non, c'est moi. Pas elle.

Je soupirai malgré moi.

\- Je… je ne la porte clairement pas dans mon cœur, mais, elle a raison sur un point… tu dois être prudent.

\- Je le suis.

Je pinçai mes lèvres, sentant l'angoisse picorer mon corps dans un tremblement.

\- Personne ne sait que je suis là… sinon on aurait déjà un bataillon de journaliste devant ta porte.

Mon ventre se noua face à ses mots.

\- Je fais absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour que personne ne soit en danger. Ma vie est un secret complet depuis des semaines. Je brouille les pistes sans arrêt… personne n'est au courant pour nous deux…

\- A part Alice, murmurai-je.

\- Et Dean. Je n'en ai même pas parlé à ma mère…

Il baissa les yeux sur nos mains qui se liaient entre nous. Avait-il envie de parler de ce qu'il se passait à sa mère ? Je retins un sourire, mon ventre se serra délicieusement quand ses doigts caressèrent ma paume.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien, sourit-il en retrouvant mes yeux. Ils partaient pour la journée en mer quand je l'ai eu tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air d'être vraiment bien.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai eu ma mère aussi… elle a sentit qu'il y avait… _quelque chose_.

\- En rapport avec moi ?

\- Non ! Heureusement… souris-je en grimaçant. Elle deviendrait littéralement folle si je lui disais qu'on…

Je fis un geste incompréhensible avec mes doigts, ce qui fit rire franchement Edward.

\- Que nous ?

\- Edward… grognai-je, l'amusant d'autant plus.

\- Tu peux le dire à voix haute…

\- J'ai dit assez de choses gênantes comme ça pour ce soir, me résignai-je, provocant à nouveau son rire.

\- On est ensemble, souffla-t-il en se penchant sur ma bouche.

Je retins de peu un couinement absolument ridicule à la provocation de ses mots en moi. Ses effleurèrent les miennes, faisant décoller mon cœur quand il m'approcha d'autant plus de lui en tirant sur mes hanches. Mon corps sembla s'imbriquer parfaitement au sien. Son baiser fut lent, incroyablement doux et intense. Mon cœur manquait d'exploser quand il me relâcha, soudant son front au mien. Je repris mes esprits difficilement, incapable de réfléchir, de parler après un tel baiser.

\- Puisqu'on en est au confidences, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, murmura sa voix rauque.

Mon corps se couvrit de frisson quand mes yeux s'ouvrir dans ses deux lacs sombres. J'avais encore envie de sentir sa bouche contre la mienne. Me droguait-il ? Je dû me concentrer au maximum pour réussir à me souvenir ce qu'il venait de me dire et lui répondre.

\- De quoi ?

Un sourire étira doucement sa bouche. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant sur mon visage avant de retrouver mon regard.

\- Je suis invité aux Oscars dans un peu plus de 15 jours.

Sa phrase eut quelque chose d'un peu irréaliste à mes yeux.

\- Tu es nominé ? m'intéressai-je, ignorant l'effet de ses mots sur moi.

\- Non, pas cette année, et ça n'est pas un mal… mais ils m'ont demandé de remettre l'oscar du meilleur réalisateur. Je préfère être de ce coté là, c'est plus _sympa_… Le pression quand on est nominé est beaucoup trop lourde.

Il retint un rire, comme si il se souvenait d'une anecdote à ce sujet. J'acquiesçai à nouveau, pas certaine de savoir pourquoi cela me nouait autant l'estomac. C'était surréaliste. Son regard verrouilla le mien l'instant d'après, faisant sursauter mon pauvre cœur. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse à présent ?

\- J'aimerais que tu m'y accompagnes, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes à me scruter attentivement.

Je déglutis, sentant mes mains trembler dangereusement. Mon cœur s'affola dans ma poitrine.

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je…

\- Je ne te l'impose pas, murmura-t-il en se penchant légèrement vers moi. Mais, j'aimerais vraiment que tu sois là. Avec moi. Je ne te demande pas de faire des photos avec moi ou… d'être là… _officiellement_. Mais j'aimerais partager ça avec toi. Que tu sois là… que tu vois ce monde dans lequel j'évolue depuis… longtemps…

Je me sentis trembler sous son regard brillant. J'eus du mal à ne pas me mettre à rire hystériquement. Moi ? Aux Oscars ? La plus grosse cérémonie du septième art ? et… pour l'accompagner… _Lui_ ?

\- Je… je vais y réfléchir, chuchotai-je après un temps interminable où mon cœur accéléra sa course sans cesse.

Un sourire heureux étira sa bouche.

Etais-je _totalement_ folle à lier ?

* * *

_Moi aussi, j'voudrais bien être folle à lier pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle... non mais franchement ! Qui refuserait ? :3_

_J'ai une question : je suis (déjà)...(oui, je sais!) en train de réfléchir à ma prochaine romance, et, même si j'ai déjà mes idées, j'aimerais savoir si il y a des thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez que j'écrive ? Des idées, des histoires, des trames que vous auriez en tête et qui pourrait, sait-on jamais, m'inspirer... On peut se retrouver sur mon instagram pour en parler **Tied Foster **j'adore vous lire et vos messages sont toujours tellement adorables et touchants, merci pour eux, et merci, aussi, pour tout le reste._

_On se retrouve bientôt, prenez soin de vous. _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._

_Prenez soin de vous. _


	13. Chapitre 8

_Bonjour mes petites cuillières ! _

_Tout le monde va bien ?_

_Nouveau chapitre du jeudi tout beau tout chaud ! (oui, oui)_

_Bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices, et merci pour vos mots et vos follows ! N'hésitez pas à partager vos ressentis, j'adore vous lire._

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Pendant un court moment, il me dévisagea, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'aurai aimé pouvoir lire dans ses pensées, pouvoir savoir exactement ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant.

Pour ma part, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir de manière posée : il m'avait demander de venir avec lui à la cérémonie des Oscars. C'était une proposition énorme, et, rien que d'y penser, je me sentis trembler. Ce n'était pas tant la cérémonie en elle-même… c'était le fait qu'Edward veuille que cela soit _moi_, qui vienne avec lui… moi qui l'accompagne, moi qui soit à son côté, moi qui soit assise avec lui, _à coté_ de lui. Cela provoqua dans mon corps une réaction violente de chaleur qui se diffusa dans tout mes membres.

Il voulait que cela soit _moi_.

Ma main bougea très légèrement contre sa paume. Le bout de mes doigts effleura sa peau, glissant contre les siens avant de faire le chemin inverse et de remonter vers son poignet. Cela fut presque imperceptible, mais j'eus la sensation déboussolante de le sentir trembler.

Il y eut un léger changement dans l'air. Invisible à l'œil nu, pourtant, mon corps entier sembla le sentir. Un doux crépitement, un frisson sur ma nuque, et mon cœur accéléra tout seul.

Je m'approchai de lui sans en être vraiment consciente, désireuse de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, une nouvelle fois.

Son regard emprisonna le mien. Le désir que j'y lus alluma le feu sous ma peau, glissant dans mes veines, longeant mes membres lentement, allumant mes terminaisons nerveuses une à une. Nos souffles se saccadèrent sans même que l'on se touche. Les battements de mon cœur augmentèrent encore quand nos corps s'imbriquèrent parfaitement.

J'eus une pensée furtive : ceux là semblaient avoir été faits l'un pour l'autre.

D'un même ensemble, nos visages se rejoignirent et, quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, je ne pus retenir le gémissement qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Tout s'accéléra alors. Sa langue prit la possession totale et avide de ma bouche et des restes de mon cerveau. Je ne voyais que lui. Je ne sentais que lui. Chaque terminaison nerveuse ne vivait plus que pour son touché, que pour ses mains qui me soulevèrent contre lui pendant qu'il bougeait, nous déplaçant comme si nous ne faisions qu'un.

Quand ses bras puissants m'asseyèrent sur une surface lisse et froide, sa bouche lâcha la mienne, avant de descendre dans mon cou qu'il embrassa, allumant d'autant plus le feu sous ma peau. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux, me rendant compte que j'étais assise sur l'ilot de ma cuisine. Je me tortillai légèrement, m'installant un peu plus confortablement. Edward en profita pour se faufiler entre mes jambes tout en tirant sur mes hanches, de façon à pouvoir ramener mon corps vers le sien, collant nos bassins l'un à l'autre.

Mes mains glissèrent le long de son corps avant de trouver sa peau en passant sous le tissus de son haut. J'avais envie de le sentir… _non_, j'en avais littéralement besoin. Comme si sa peau contre la mienne était maintenant vital. Il relâcha ma bouche quand je fis passer son vêtement par dessus sa tête, l'envoyant plus loin dans la pièce. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens quelques secondes, me faisant frissonner de la tête au pieds devant son regard incandescent.

Quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne, le désir coula abondamment dans mes veines, je ne pus retenir la plainte qui m'échappa. Ses mains tirèrent un peu plus sur mes hanches quand sa langue envahit ma bouche, cherchant à avoir le dessus sur la mienne. Je le voulais. Je le voulais _maintenant_, dans l'instant. Les tremblements de mon corps s'accentuèrent quand ses mains me déshabillèrent de mon haut avant de disparaitre dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon soutien gorge.

Ses mains et ses lèvres descendirent sur ma peau récemment découverte, m'empêchant de penser correctement. Avait-il conscience de l'effet qu'il avait sur mon corps tout entier, rien qu'avec sa bouche sur ma peau ? Pourtant, ça n'était pas assez. Mon corps en feu en voulait plus, toujours, _toujours_ plus. Tremblantes, mes mains atteignirent la ceinture de son pantalon.

Rapidement, le reste de nos vêtements disparurent.

Il n'était pas beau, non, ce soir, dans ma petite cuisine, il était absolument magnifique. Mes yeux caressèrent son corps, avant que mes mains ne les remplacent.

Je glissai le long de son torse et de son ventre, qui se contracta à mon toucher en même temps que sa mâchoire se serrait. Sa peau sous la mienne avait une texture absolument incroyable, sa chaleur ne fit qu'amplifier mes tremblements et le désir sous mes veines. Mes doigts descendirent plus bas, accélérant nos souffles en même temps. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur, le faisant gémir entre ses dents. Savoir que j'étais capable de lui faire un effet tel que celui-là me galvanisa, accélérant ma respiration.

Deux doigts sous mon menton me firent relever le visage vers lui. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes, pendant que mes doigts s'enroulaient autour de lui, bougeant lentement. Il gémit à nouveau, son front posé contre le mien, ses yeux ne me quittant pas pendant que j'accélérai mes mouvements, et embrassai sa bouche laissant passer son souffle rapide. Trop vite, ses mains saisirent les miennes qui quittèrent sa peau brulante. Je grognai, mécontente de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme bon me semblait, récoltant un sourire en coin de sa part. Mon souffle s'accéléra d'autant plus quand il se pencha sur ma bouche.

\- Je veux être en toi, murmura sa voix cassée sur mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa dans une douceur infinie, m'empêchant de penser, de parler, avant de relâcher mes mains pour saisir mes hanches. Le désir brulait sous ma peau, éclata en long filet dans mon ventre et le long de mes membres, mais Edward n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Malgré son désir plus qu'évident, il me sembla qu'il voulait prendre le temps de savourer chaque instant. Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui en renserrant mes jambes autour de son bassin, tentant de soulager, en vain, la brulure de mon corps. J'aurai presque pu le supplier pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour soulager la brûlure de mon désir.

Il me fit glisser d'un geste souple vers lui avant de m'embrasser à nouveau, sa langue pénétrant ma bouche au moment où il entra en moi dans une lenteur abominable. Dans une parfaite harmonie, nos souffles se coupèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en moi. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour savourer la sensation de son corps dans le mien.

Il resta quelques secondes immobile. Je passai mes mains dans les cheveux de sa nuque en ouvrant les yeux, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres. Perdus dans notre désir commun, nos yeux s'accrochèrent, nos bouches se sourirent doucement. Je n'avais jamais ressentit ça, avec personne. L'instant d'après, ses yeux toujours dans les miens, son corps commença à bouger lentement.

Le plaisir que je ressentais me semblait encore plus fort que tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir la nuit dernière, et ce matin. Était-ce possible que cela soit meilleur à chaque fois ? Je fermais les yeux, incapable de continuer à le regarder quand tout mon corps semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il bougea en moi quelques instants avant de passer une main entre nos corps enlacés pour la poser à plat contre ma poitrine. Il ne pouvait que sentir à quel point mon cœur battait vite. Avec lenteur, il sortit de mon corps pour y revenir, me faisant gémir en me cambrant. Mes jambes remontèrent contre ses flancs, accentuant la sensation de son corps en moi et il jura en enfonçant ses doigts un peu plus fort dans mes hanches, dans un nouveau mouvement.

\- Regarde-moi, quémanda-t-il difficilement.

J'obéis, docile. Je battis des paupières quelques intants, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et des sensations que tout cela me faisait ressentir. Mon regard retrouva le sien, profond, absolument envoutant, incandescent, et ses mouvements se ralentirent jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Je gémis son prénom dans une plainte en levant mon bassin, tentant de soulager la brulure de mon corps, mais il m'immobilisa de ses deux mains sur mes hanches. Il quitta mon corps. J'allais protester quand il revint en moi brusquement, réduisant à néant mes mots.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent dans les siens et je gémis lourdement pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi. Ses deux mains lâchèrent mes hanches pour prendre les miennes et enlacer nos doigts avant de les poser de chaque côté de mes cuisses.

J'allais prendre feu. M'enflammer, brûler toute entière et finir en cendres.

Son regard sonda le mien quand il se remit à bouger lentement en moi.

\- Promet moi que tu ne t'enfuiras pas, murmura-t-il soudainement en quittant mon corps avant d'y revenir d'un coup de rein puissant.

J'eu du mal à continuer de soutenir son regard sombre et torturé. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine alors que mon ventre se tordait dans une délicieuse douleur. Voulait-il _vraiment_ que je lui réponde après ça ? Avait-il peur de me perdre ? Le désir brûlant embrouillait mes sens et mes pensées, me rendant inapte à lui répondre correctement.

\- Promet le moi Isabella...

Son ton autoritaire mêlé aux tremblements de sa voix me firent gémir. J'allais parler quand il buta au fond de mon ventre sans douceur une nouvelle fois.

\- Edward, lâchai-je dans une plainte en me tordant sous lui.

\- Je veux que tu me le promettes, haleta-t-il entre deux souffles. Jamais...

Il stoppa ses mouvements en moi, m'emplissant complètement. J'allais perdre pied d'une minute à l'autre. Mon cœur battait trop fort, trop vite, et les sursauts de mon corps ne me trompait pas. Il me fallu rassembler toute ma force pour pouvoir être capable de lui répondre. Son regard d'encre s'ancra au mien, me coupant définitivement toute éventuelle envie de m'éloigner de lui.

Je le voulais. Lui, sa vie, ses secrets, tout… absolument tout ce qu'il était.

\- Jamais, murmurai-je, en proie à un magnifique vertige. Je… te le promets...

Il posa son front contre le mien pendant qu'il recommençait avec tendresse ses mouvements en moi. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage et il m'embrassa le plus délicatement du monde, comme si le moindre mouvement brusque pouvait me briser. Quand sa langue caressa la mienne avec volupté, toutes mes barrières cédèrent brutalement, m'expédiant directement dans le paradis personnel qu'Edward avait créé juste pour moi.

Je le serrai plus fort contre moi, mes cuisses l'emprisonnant complètement. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens quand mon corps serra le sien violemment, me faisant gémir contre ses lèvres, mes mains griffant sans le vouloir sa nuque pendant qu'il vivait sa libération la mâchoire serrée, gémissant entre ses dents alors que je le sentais venir en moi.

En reprenant difficilement mon souffle, je fus d'autant plus certaine d'une seule chose : Je ne voulais plus jamais me passer de ses bras et ma promesse prit tout son sens.

* * *

Plus tard, allongée contre lui dans mon lit, je l'observai en catimini à la lumière de ma petite lampe de table de chevet. Un bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et les traits reposés, il semblait être en paix. Le voir aussi beau réchauffa mon cœur et le fit battre plus vite. Mes yeux descendirent sur sa bouche rose et pleine avant de glisser lentement le long de son corps. Je savourai ce que la vision que ses pectoraux et le dessin de ses abdominaux provoquaient en moi. Cette douce chaleur dont mon corps ne semblait se lasser…

Je repensai à notre étreinte, à la façon dont mon corps réagissait chaque fois plus fort, plus violement au contact du sien à chaque fois. Je repensai à ses mots, prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'il m'avait fait promettre. De ces sentiments que j'avais lu dans ses yeux, de son désir ardent, et de cette peur au fond de ses pupilles que j'avais déjà vu, le soir précédent dans sa suite du Bel'Air. Il avait l'air d'avoir peur de me perdre. Vraiment peur. Je savais qu'il n'arrivait pas à me faire confiance totalement, je savais que cela lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, et je savais que j'étais également prête à lui accorder le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'il comprenne que je ne souhaitais pas m'enfuir… Pas le moins du monde.

Il bougea légèrement, me reconnectant à notre réalité, notre bulle de douceur et de chaleur que lui seul savait créer. Je me mordis la lèvre en regrettant que le drap qui nous couvrait soit remonté en travers de son ventre.

\- Arrête de me regarder, tu m'empêches de dormir, souffla sa voix endormie.

Je sursautai avant de rire nerveusement. Un petit sourire amusé prit place sur son visage et je roulai sur le ventre avant d'appuyer mon menton contre son torse. Je soupirai, sa main caressant distraitement mon épaule dénudée du bout des doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il doucement.

J'hésitai quelques secondes en me mordillant la lèvre. Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens. Tout avait l'air absolument… normal. Ici, ce soir, la normalité semblait nous entourer. Il était Edward, j'étais Bella… _son_ Isabella.

\- Je... j'aimerais que tout soit toujours aussi simple qu'à cet instant…

Il glissa une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

\- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il d'une voix calme.

Ses doigts caressèrent la peau de mon cou doucement, avant de glisser le long de mon épaule. Je ne réprimais pas le frisson qui me secoua quand il caressa mon bras du bout des doigts.

\- J'aimerais aussi autre chose, souffla-t-il, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Dis moi.

\- Pour la maison que tu vas trouver… Je veux un ilot central. Un grand ilot central.

J'éclatai de rire sous ses yeux amusés.

\- Très bien, abdiquai-je en caressant son torse du bout des doigts. Autre chose ?

\- Une baignoire assez grande pour nous deux. Et une cheminée, au moins. Et si on peut en avoir une dans la chambre principale, ça serait parfait !

\- Avec une peau de bête ? me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Cela va de soi !

On échangea un sourire complice. Je l'observai un instant alors que son regard fouillait le mien. Je n'avais aucune idée du programme des semaines à venir. Comment s'organisait-on quand son petit ami était une célébrité ?

\- As-tu des projets, pour la suite ? demandai-je doucement.

Un sourire en coin barra son visage et sa main glissa le long de mes côtes, me faisant frissonner.

\- Un tas, avouât-il en jetant un coup d'œil à mon corps à peine caché par le draps.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel et tentai de rester sérieuse.

\- Pour ta carrière, le grondai-je en attrapant son menton entre mes doigts pour qu'il retrouve mes yeux.

Il éclata d'un rire qui fit se contracter mon ventre avec violence.

\- Deux films d'auteurs, et une campagne pour _Vies_.

\- Tu as déjà tourné pour eux, non ?

Il hocha la tête, ses doigts trainant sur mon épaule. Ma peau se couvrit de frisson sous son touché. Je me concentrai le plus possible pour l'écouter et ne pas laisser mon cerveau dérivé sur la sensation de ses doigts sur moi.

\- Il y a deux ans. Je suis leur égérie depuis… c'est perturbant et super excitant à la fois. Je rêvais de faire ce genre de campagne quand j'étais enfant… je voyais toutes ces affiches, surtout celle de James Dean, de 1954.

\- Je vois laquelle c'est, souris-je en repensant à ma mère qu'il l'avait fait imprimer pour l'accrocher dans notre petit couloir mauve. Ma mère lui a voué une véritable passion toute mon enfance.

Il eut un sourire.

\- Je pense que toutes les mères de notre génération ont étés amoureuses de lui à un moment donné ou à un autre.

J'acquiesçai, pensant que, aujourd'hui, beaucoup de personne devait certainement ressentir la même chose pour lui…

\- Et deux films, alors ?

Il hocha la tête en réponse, ses doigts dessinant des cercles sur ma peau.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Tu le fais déjà, remarqua-t-il sans départir de son sourire.

Je grognai en réponse, le faisant doucement rire.

\- Dis moi.

\- Tu… c'est un choix volontaire, n'est ce pas ? De ne plus faire de films à gros budgets ?

Ses doigts se figèrent une demie seconde sur mon épaule tandis que son regard sondait le mien.

\- J'ai lu tout un tas de choses, expliquai-je en me sentant rougir légèrement. J'aimerais avoir ta version.

Il inspira profondément.

\- C'est juste… quand on dépense 50 millions dans un film, beaucoup de gens ont des attente, sur ce que le film sera… quand c'est des budget beaucoup moins importants, les gens ont moins d'attente… il y a moins de pression, et je me sens plus libre.

\- La pression est grande ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas…

Il acquiesça un sourire.

\- En me consacrant à des films d'auteurs, j'ai pu expérimenté tellement de choses ! C'est très différent de ce qui m'a lancé, mais surtout c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu faire… et j'ai voyagé à travers le monde, j'ai appris des choses incroyables, mais, surtout je m'éclate dans tout les films que je tourne, c'est ce qui doit compter le plus à mes yeux.

\- Je pense aussi, approuvai-je ne pouvant retenir ma fascination devant la passion qu'il m'était dans ses explications.

\- J'ai peut-être pensé au début que ca serait aussi une manière de… calmer l'engouement autour de moi… mais je ne crois pas que ça ait franchement marché.

Il eut un petit sourire avant de hausser les épaules. Un frisson me secoua.

\- Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me tournerai vers les blockbusters. Souvent on ne connaît pas vraiment les réalisateurs de ces films. Je trouve que les films vraiment grand public sont assez ennuyants, comme si je les avais déjà tous vus avant. Quand je reçois ces scénarios, c'est comme s'ils suivaient une formule… Je trouve que ça n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt, que c'est fade…

**\- **Tu as un avis très tranché, commentai-je doucement avec un sourire. Certains sont bons.

\- Oui, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas dedans !

J'éclatai de rire en secouant la tête. Ses mains agrippèrent fermement mes hanches, me faisant remonter contre lui.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce sont des beaux projets, soufflai-je, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer à la sensation de son corps contre le mien.

\- Ça fait du bien, oui, j'ai l'impression d'avancer, de respirer à nouveau.

\- Quand est-ce que ça aura lieu ?

Ses yeux plus sombres fouillèrent les miens, rendant ma respiration plus difficile.

\- Le premier tournage commence d'ici deux mois, à Vancouvert. Pour _Vies_, je pense que ça ne sera pas avant cet été.

Je hochais la tête, retenant que, dans deux mois, ne serions séparés par des centaines de kilomètres.

\- Et en attendant ? demandai-je en l'observant.

Il pencha légèrement la tête en me jetant un regard en biais. Déjà, mon corps contre le sien me brûlait en envoyant de l'électricité dans tous mes membres par vagues.

\- En attendant Alice m'a interdit de faire trop parler de moi, alors je compte passer un maximum de temps avec toi… certainement dans un lit. Le tien. Ou le mien.

L'instant d'après, sa bouche retrouva la mienne. Mes pensées fusèrent violement alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur mon corps.

Je devais lui dire. Je _voulais_ le lui dire.

\- Edward… murmurai-je en m'écartant un peu, essayant d'échapper à son étreinte brûlante.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent son visage, sa bouche entre ouverte. La pulpe de mes doigts caressa son menton, sa bouche gonflée de nos baisers. Mon regard caressa son visage, me délectant de son corps brulant contre le mien. Mes mains se rejoignirent dans sa nuque, et je me hissai contre lui pour pouvoir poser mon front contre le sien. Je voulais le sentir plus près encore. Je voulais me perdre en lui, contre lui. Jusqu'à ne plus distinguer où s'arrêtait son corps et où commençait le mien. J'inspirai profondément son odeur boisé, remplissant mes poumons de son oxygène.

\- Je ne m'enfuirais pas, soufflai-je le plus délicatement possible en retrouvant son regard d'encre.

Ses émotions le traversèrent avec violence. Sa peur, sa confiance, ses craintes, sa tendresse, son désir, ses doutes… Son corps sous le mien frissonna entièrement, faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur. Ses grandes mains trouvèrent mon visage, le prenant en coupe pendant que ses yeux flambant d'émotions me faisait trembler contre lui.

\- Je crois qu'il en faudrait très peu pour que je veuille passer le restant de mes jours avec toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine, avant de repartir à toute vitesse.

Il y eut un léger flottement où je me noyais dans mes sentiments pour lui. Avais-je déjà _aimer _comme ça ?

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Lentement, il nous entraina dans une nouvelle étreinte.

* * *

Les deux semaines qui suivirent furent presque similaires. Edward me rejoignait le soir, ou je me rendais à l'hôtel en sortant du travail, toujours accompagnée par Dean qui venait me chercher chez moi dès que j'arrivais. Je n'avais pas encore réussis à gagner cette partie, mais je savais qu'Edward finirait par me laisser venir seule le rejoindre, un jour ou l'autre. Je ne perdais pas espoir de le faire changer d'avis.

Le lien entre ma vie à mon travail (la même depuis des années) et ma vie avec Edward était particulier. J'étais toujours la même, toujours dans_ mon monde_, mais, désormais, Edward en faisait partie, rendant ma réalité quelque peu différente. Mise à part Rosalie, je n'en avais encore parlé à personne. C'était mon secret, mon intimité et j'aimais ce que nous vivions cachés aux yeux du monde.

J'aimais être avec lui. J'aimais cuisiner pour lui, partager mes soirées avec lui. J'aimais me blottir contre lui dans le canapé en regardant un film sous mon gros plaid gris. J'aimais apprendre à connaitre d'autant plus cet homme qui me bouleversait depuis des années. J'aimais l'alchimie évidente et bouleversante entre nous. Par dessus tout, j'aimais son rire, la façon dont il me regardait juste avant de m'embrasser, et la sensation que j'éprouvais en m'endormant entre ses bras.

Depuis quinze jours, dès que j'avais un moment, je m'employai à essayer de lui trouver une maison. La tache n'était pas facile du tout, d'autant plus lorsque le corps parfait d'Edward déambulait dans la suite simplement recouvert d'une minuscule serviette comme ce soir.

Je me concentrai sur l'écran de son ordinateur dernier cri, fronçant les sourcils en l'ignorant volontairement. Je savais ce qu'il voulait. Je le savais _parfaitement_. Mais le déménagement de ses meubles avait lieu après-demain, et je n'avais pas encore trouvée la perle rare que je cherchais. Je voulais quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose d'unique… lui trouver un endroit qui lui ressemblerait. J'avais fait une pré-sélection de plusieurs villas, mais, chaque fois, il manquait quelque chose. Edward me répétait qu'il n'était pas pressé. Cet hôtel lui apportait la tranquillité qu'il cherchait et ses meubles allaient aller au garde meuble le temps qu'il trouve un endroit à lui… que_ je_ lui trouve un endroit à lui. Il me laissait carte blanche, complètement.

\- Tout va bien ? souffla sa voix près de mon oreille quand il se pencha derrière moi pour regarder l'écran par dessus mon épaule.

Les effluves de son parfum m'entourèrent, réduisant mes capacités à réfléchir proche de zéro. Dans sa position, ses cheveux frôlaient ma joue tant il était près et son torse effleurait mon épaule à chaque inspiration. J'inspirai profondément son odeur boisé en sentant mes mains trembler légèrement. L'effet qu'il avait sur moi ne semblait pas s'estomper avec le temps, au contraire… j'avais la sensation que mon corps était encore plus réactif maintenant qu'il connaissait par cœur le sien.

\- Oui, répondis-je en fixant l'écran devant moi.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon épaule, poussant la bretelle de mon débardeur pour avoir plus d'accès à mon épiderme. Je frissonnai lourdement, me retenant de fermer les yeux. Déjà, le désir s'insinuait sous ma peau.

\- Et toi ? demandai-je, pleinement consciente de son petit jeu pour me distraire.

Mon corps sursauta nerveusement quand sa langue gouta ma peau, me faisant presque glousser.

\- J'irai mieux si tu lâchais cet ordinateur.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres pendant que sa bouche remontait dans mon cou.

\- Tu es au courant que tu es censé déménager après-demain ? demandai-je en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

Son sourire embrassa ma peau sensible, me faisant frissonner.

\- Et tu es au courant que je déambule presque nu dans la suite depuis dix minutes en espérant que tu daignes me sauter dessus ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait mes cheveux, me faisant pencher la tête pour avoir plus d'accès à ma peau.

\- Tu seras officiellement SDF dimanche et ça a l'air de te faire ni chaud, ni froid.

Il étouffa un rire dans le creux de mon cou.

\- Je pourrais toujours aller chez ma petite amie le temps qu'elle se décide à me trouver_ enfin_ un endroit où vivre.

Mon cœur accéléra à ses mots. _Sa petite amie_.

\- Quelle femme chanceuse, murmurai-je, tremblante, en fermant les yeux.

Il grogna dans mon cou, ses mains glissant le long de mes épaules vers ma poitrine. A nouveau, je le sentis sourire contre la peau sensible de mon cou.

\- C'est moi qui suis chanceux, souffla-t-il contre ma peau, embrassant doucement ma joue. Mais je le serais d'autant plus si elle se décidait à lâcher enfin cet ordinateur pour que je puisse profiter honteusement de son corps.

\- Edward…

Je tournai le visage vers le sien en ouvrant les paupières. Son regard sombre sonda le mien, accentuant le désir sous ma peau. Mon cœur sursauta quand ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe. Il se pencha un peu plus, effleurant ma bouche. Cet homme allait être ma perte.

\- Nous sommes attendus, balbutiai-je difficilement quand il fit le tour du fauteuil pour se retrouver devant moi.

Ses mains saisirent l'ordinateur qu'il posa sur la table basse derrière lui avant de se pencher sur moi pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Les pauvres barrières que je tentai de mettre entre nous pour pouvoir lui trouver une habitation digne de ce nom s'effondrèrent dans la seconde. Son corps quasiment nu flotta au dessus du mien, me faisant me ratatiner dans le fauteuil qui me parut tout à coup immense.

\- Edward, tentai-je à nouveau, essayant mollement de le repousser quand il quitta ma bouche pour tirer sur mon débardeur.

Il m'ignora, ses lèvres descendant dangereusement le long de mon cou. Ma peau se couvrit de frisson, enflammant mon corps entier. J'eus presque envie de me tortiller pour trouver un peu de soulagement.

\- On nous attends, gémis-je en sentant ses doigts passer sous mon haut, caressant ma peau hypersensible.

\- J'en ai pour deux minutes, sourit-il contre ma bouche avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Rosalie nous attendait. C'était son anniversaire ce soir, et je ne pouvais pas arriver en retard. Déjà que, depuis deux semaines, les moments que l'on passait ensemble était devenus rares, si, en plus, je devais arriver en retard à sa soirée… elle allait me tuer et me retirer à jamais le droit d'être son amie. Je repoussai Edward difficilement de mes deux mains sur son torse. Contre ma paume, son cœur battait à tout rompre.

\- On doit… on doit partir, arguai-je, le souffle court.

Il fit tomber son visage dans le creux de mon épaule en soupirant lourdement.

\- Très bien, grogna-t-il en se relevant.

Il m'observa pendant un instant, me surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Avec sa bouche rouge et son regard en feu, j'aurai très bien pu oublier très,_ très_ facilement mes bonnes résolutions concernant mon amie et l'autoriser à faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de calmer mes pensées très impures.

\- Je devrais t'attacher, lâcha-t-il avec un sérieux désarmant. Tu serais bien plus facile à dompter.

Je manquai d'avaler ma salive de travers, sentant mon pouls s'affoler dangereusement. Mon imagination débordante n'allait certainement pas m'aider à calmer mes hormones en feu. Vaguement, je me surpris à me demander ce qu'il pourrait bien me faire une fois à sa merci.

\- Ca te tente ? souffla-t-il avec un sourire atrocement sexy, attrapant déjà mes mains.

Sa réaction me fit éclater de rire, dissipant la tension trop forte dans mon corps. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- On verra plus tard, rigolai-je en me redressant, essayant de reprendre contenance. Va t'habiller !

Edward s'habilla le plus lentement du monde, ses yeux m'envoyant des décharges électriques à chaque fois que je le regardais. Il était totalement injuste de devoir nous interrompre pour une histoire d'anniversaire ! Je pestai contre Rosalie en admirant Edward passer une chemise bleu ciel, ses longs doigts boutonnant lentement ses boutons nacrés. J'espérai, au moins, que sa soirée serait fournit de bon vin et de petits fours fabuleux !

Pendant qu'Edward enfilait un pantalon habillé et ses chaussures, je filai à la salle de bain.

J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de cette soirée. C'était la première fois que nous sortions avec Edward, et, personne présent ce soir à part Rose ne savait pour nous deux. Cependant, il ne voulait pas nous cacher et, pour être honnête, j'étais heureuse qu'il m'accompagne à une soirée _normale_.

Demain, se tenait la 90ième cérémonie des Oscars et, rien que d'y penser, j'avais la nausée. Nous avions fait le deal que, si Edward m'accompagnait à l'anniversaire de Rosalie, je l'accompagnerai aux Oscars.

Cependant, l'enjeu n'était absolument pas le même et je redoutais cette soirée plus que n'importe quoi. Edward m'avait promis de ne pas m'exposer, de me laisser… dans son ombre. De me protéger, et ne pas me jeter en pâture à la presse.

Je pris une petite douche, et m'habillai rapidement, faisant disparaitre mes pensées et ma tenue de ma journée au bureau (un pantalon tailleur kaki et un débardeur noir) pour enfiler une petite robe patineuse grise foncé. Je me maquillai légèrement, essayant de faire disparaitre mes cernes. Etre tous les soirs avec Edward n'était pas vraiment de tout repos mais, surtout, mes nuits étaient ponctuées de cauchemars en tout genre… Presque tous, concernait Edward et ceux qui lui voulaient du mal. Depuis le début de notre relation officielle (à mes yeux), aucune menace n'était arrivée jusqu'à lui. Ou si il en avait eut, il ne m'en parlait pas. Cette pensée me fit déglutir avec difficulté.

Je regardai mon reflet dans le miroir, croisant immédiatement les yeux d'Edward, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte derrière moi. Instinctivement, mon corps entier sembla s'apaiser. Son sourire fit écho au mien.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en réprimant un frisson tout en m'attelant à attacher mes boucles d'oreilles.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Rien, sourit-il en s'approchant, entourant ma taille de ses mains.

Je remis mes cheveux en place, essayant d'ignorer son corps contre le mien.

\- Tu es superbe, chuchota-t-il en se penchant à mon oreille.

J'aurai aimé ne pas rougir… en vain.

\- T'es pas mal non plus, souffla mon reflet rosi en retrouvant son regard dans le miroir.

Son sourire en coin fut incroyable. Il m'observa un instant mettre mes escarpins noirs avant de soupirer lourdement, se frottant le visage.

\- Allons-y avant que je ne décide de t'attacher maintenant ! grogna-t-il en me poussant hors de la salle de bain.

J'éclatai de rire sous ses yeux amusés avant d'attraper le cadeau pour Rosalie. J'enfilai ma veste en sortant de la suite, Edward sur les talons. Sa main captura la mienne et il enlaça nos doigts le temps d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Dean nous attendait au parking quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Adossé à la portière de son SUV, il se redressa en nous voyant arriver.

Je lui adressai un léger sourire qu'il me rendit avec bienveillance. Ces quinze derniers jours, Dean était devenu, _presque_, mon garde du corps personnel. Quand il n'était pas avec Edward, il était avec moi. Je me demandai d'ailleurs souvent si cet homme avait une vie en dehors de nous, et, combien d'heures par semaine il pouvait bien effectuer. J'avais la sensation qu'il était disponible 24h/24 pour Edward.

On s'installa à l'arrière, retrouvant le cuir confortable de la banquette. Je lissai ma veste, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire. C'était la première fois que nous sortions et j'étais heureuse qu'il m'accompagne. Je savais que Rose n'avait invité que peu de personne, et cela me convenait encore plus que d'habitude. Je n'avais pas envie de jeter Edward dans une salle pleine de personnes prêtes à le dévorer des yeux, à lui poser milles questions plus que déplacées, ou, presque pire, à lui demander des autographes.

\- As quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, nouant ses doigts aux miens sur mes cuisses.

Je battis des cils, me rendant compte que nous étions déjà en plein centre ville. La foule fourmillait autour de nous, créant une agitation presque suffocante. Cependant, les vitres teintées empêchaient quiconque de regarder dans la voiture, et nous protégeais, nous coupant du reste du monde.

\- A ce soir, avouai-je en retrouvant ses yeux. Je… je ne sais pas vraiment comment…

\- Tout ira bien, murmura-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

\- J'espère simplement que personne ne sera… déplacé, murmurai-je avec hésitation.

Ses yeux clairs verrouillèrent les miens. La confiance et la joie pétillante que j'y lus me firent du bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, souffla-t-il en se penchant pour embrasser la peau de mon cou.

Je frissonnai, appréciant le contact de sa bouche sur ma peau qui termina de m'apaiser immédiatement.

\- Je sais gérer les gens, c'est devenu une facette de mon métier à part entière.

L'instant d'après, ses lèvres effleuraient les miennes, me faisant presque oublier ma bonne résolution d'arriver à l'heure chez Rosalie. Heureusement, ou malheureusement selon le point de vue, Dean était présent dans la voiture. Cette seule réalité me fit me rasseoir sagement à ma place en attendant d'arriver, les doigts d'Edward toujours liés aux miens.

Quand on arriva devant chez Rosalie, dix minutes après, je me figeai en voyant le nombre de voiture garées dans sa rue.

\- Si tout ces gens sont chez elle je…

Les mots moururent sur ma langue. Edward ria doucement, absolument pas inquiet.

On salua Dean en quittant la voiture, avant de nous engager dans l'allée de la maison de Rose. Comme pour chaque fête qu'elle organisait, tout était sublime. De longues guirlandes éclairaient l'allée, et une partie du jardin que je devinais à l'arrière. La main d'Edward retrouva la mienne tandis qu'un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres lorsque nous atteignions la porte d'entrée.

Curieusement, j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de le faire entrer pleinement dans ma vie, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il en faisait partit depuis _longtemps. _Mais le fait de devoir le présenter à nos amis était une étape. Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie, absolument sublime dans une robe courte rouge sang, un diadème qui aurait fait jalouser la Reine d'Angleterre posé sur ses cheveux relevés dans un chignon impeccable. Elle était superbe. Derrière elle, la musique faisait vibrer la maison entière.

\- Bienvenue à la party de l'année ! s'écria-t-elle joyeusement en levant les bras, faisant rire Edward à mon coté.

\- Heureusement que ça devait être un petit apéro, grognai-je en la fusillant du regard.

\- Les choses ont étés vues avec ton amoureux ici présent avant même que tu ne sois invitée. Alors, Madame Isabella-rabageoise, je te prie d'entrer dans mon humble demeure et de boire autant de rhum que tu veux !

Je restai un instant interdite en les regardant tour à tour. Leurs sourires étaient on ne peut plus équivoques. Depuis quand ma meilleure amie se liait-elle avec Edward pour faire des plans dans mon dos ?

\- Vous complotez dans mon dos ? m'étonnai-je en jetant un regard à Edward.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'adresser son plus beau sourire. Avait-il déjà été plus séduisant ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais accepté de venir avec lui si je t'avais dit que j'avais invité la moitié de Los Angeles, expliqua Rosalie en lançant à Edward un sourire entendu.

\- Alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait s'organiser un truc sympa où on pourrait s'amuser… _ensemble_, ajouta Edward, toujours ce sourire en coin sur la bouche.

\- Avec du rhum, finit Rosalie en hochant la tête.

Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de ne pas rire devant leur plan presque parfait. Cet homme était définitivement fait pour faire partie de ma vie… il m'apparaissait maintenant aussi fou que Rosalie. Je soupirai, chassant mes dernières appréhensions. Peut-être en faisais-je trop, peut-être voulais-je trop préserver Edward au point d'être vraiment Isabella-rabageoise…

\- Tu as fait des mojitos ? demandai-je d'une petite voix en retrouvant les yeux bleus de ma meilleure amie.

\- Des litres ! approuva-t-elle avec un sourire en se reculant pour nous laisser entrer.

Je retrouvai mon sourire immédiatement, abandonnant mon idée de bouder : je n'étais pas capable de refuser les mojitos de Rosalie. Et si Edward était à l'aise avec l'idée, je n'avais pas le droit de m'y opposer, et, surtout, je n'en avais aucune envie. Je voulais profiter de lui, de notre temps ensemble, et de ce que je ressentais lorsqu'il me souriait.

On entra dans la maison, enlevant nos vestes dans l'entrée dont Rose nous débarrassa en nous poussant à avancer dans le salon bondé après avoir récupéré son cadeau; une énième palette de maquillage qu'elle avait elle-même commander en mon nom.

La maison était pleine à craquer. Les enceintes de part de d'autre de la pièce balançait de la musique, faisant vibrer le sol sous nos pieds. L'alcool coulait à flot, les gens s'amusaient visiblement. On se fendit un passage au milieu des corps dansant. Je m'accrochai à la main d'Edward devant moi, qui semblait à l'aise dans cette situation. Au milieu de la pièce et des corps dansant sur une musique latine, il se tourna vers moi. Ses yeux accrochèrent les miens, son sourire se fit irrésistible.

Quand il lâcha mes doigts pour prendre mon visage en coupe, mon cœur s'affola.

\- Edward…

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

La musique crachait des vibrations si intense que mon cœur sembla se mettre à battre à l'unisson avec elle. La musique s'arrêta d'un seul coup, avant de faire cracher les basses violemment.

La foule autour de nous se mit à crier, à sauter tandis que la musique m'assourdissait.

Je m'accrochai à ses bras, priant pour ne pas m'effondrer quand sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, là, au milieu des invités.

Il osait. Il m'embrassait en public.

Mon cœur explosa et je m'agrippai à ses bras plus fort, collant mon corps contre le sien en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Un de ses bras s'enroula autour de moi, me maintenant contre lui fermement. Son geste me souleva presque du sol. Sa langue brulante retrouva la mienne, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche. Ma plainte mourut dans la musique autour de nous, mais le sourire sur sa bouche quand il se recula me prouva qu'il l'avait senti.

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent, souffla-t-il sur ma bouche en caressant ma joue de son pouce.

\- Je…

\- Je ne vois que toi, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Touchée, mon ventre se tordit dans une douce chaleur.

Je savais que la soirée de demain marquerait certainement un tournant dans ma, notre vie. On allait me voir avec lui, officiellement. Et cette perspective me faisait du bien autant qu'elle m'effrayait. Je voulais être avec lui, complètement. Je ne voulais plus seulement le rejoindre le soir venu, ou le voir frapper à ma porte à la nuit tombée. Je voulais pouvoir aller me promener avec lui, manger dehors avec lui, et ne pas avoir peur de sortir dans les lieux publics avec lui.

Pour autant, j'avais peur de tout ce qui allait m'entourer après ça. Mais surtout, j'avais peur pour lui. Était-ce prudent, de nous exposer ainsi temps que les menaces planaient toujours autour de lui ? J'avais peur. Plus pour lui que pour moi finalement. C'était indéniable, je ne pouvais repousser ce que je ressentais.

Pourtant, son geste, ce baiser me prouvait à quel point je pouvais lui faire confiance, à quel point il était prêt, à assumer tout ce qui nous liait. L'étais-je, moi, cependant ?

Son regard brillant et doux verrouilla le mien, faisant décoller mon cœur.

J'étais amoureuse de cet homme. Irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Un sourire franchit mes lèvres, le faisant doucement sourire à son tour. J'effleurai mes lèvres des siennes à nouveau, répondant silencieusement à mes propres questions. Pour lui, ce soir, je me sentais prête à tout affronter.

\- Tout ira bien, promit-il en s'écartant à nouveau.

Je hochai la tête.

Je le savais, tout irait bien. Tant qu'il serait à mes cotés, je pourrais tout affronter. Ses doigts retrouvèrent les miens pour nous éloigner du milieu de la pièce bondée.

On arriva au bar improvisé sur l'immense table de salle a manger de Rosalie quand je repérai Emmett un peu plus loin. Le bras encore en écharpe et une vilaine cicatrice sous l'œil, il nous fit un signe en nous voyant. On avança vers lui, l'atteignant en bousculant plusieurs personnes sur notre passage.

\- Content de te voir, se réjouit Edward en tapant sur son épaule valide dans une étreinte masculine.

\- Elle m'a forcé à venir, grogna faussement Emmett en jetant un regard à Rosalie un peu plus loin avant de glisser son attention vers moi. Bella, me salua-t-il.

\- Emmet, dis-je à mon tour. Contente de te voir sur pied. Tu as l'air en forme !

\- J'ai surtout hâte d'enlever cette horreur, sourit-il en remuant son bras écharpé. Mais ça va beaucoup mieux, oui, merci.

Il y eut un léger silence. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward, la culpabilité soudaine fit retomber mon sourire comme un soufflé. Je serrai ses doigts doucement, espérant le faire changer d'avis sur ce sujet là : il n'y était pour rien. Même si ces types s'en étaient prit à Emmett, Edward n'en était pas responsable.

\- Quelque chose à boire ? proposa Emmett en montrant le bar à coté de lui. Edward ? Une bière ?

\- Yep ! acquiesça ce dernier en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

\- Bella ?

\- Une bière aussi sera très bien, souris-je.

Edward me dévisagea quelques secondes, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu bois de la bière ?_ Toi_ ?

\- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores encore !

Il secoua la tête, se penchant un peu vers moi.

\- J'ai hâte de les découvrir, lâcha-t-il dans un sourire en coin à se damner.

Je souris à mon tour, ne pouvant m'en empêcher. Mon cœur résonna dans mes tempes malgré la musique autour de nous qui faisait encore vibrer nos pieds. J'observai les longs doigts d'Edward attraper les deux bières que lui tendit Emmett. Il m'en tendis une, avant de faire tinter sa bouteille contre la mienne.

\- Pas de champagne ? me moquai-je en penchant la tête sur le coté tout en l'observant en boire une gorgée.

Était-il normal de trouver terriblement sexy le fait de le voir boire une bière au goulot ?

\- Pas quand nous ne somme pas seuls, souffla-t-il en souriant toujours.

Des brides de notre première nuit ensemble me revinrent, faisant se réchauffer mon corps. Je me sentis rougir sous son regard brulant. Je savais qu'il y pensait aussi. J'inspirai profondément, espérant calmer le tremblement de mes jambes.

\- Oh… tu bois des bières alors… tu es donc… comme nous ? me moquai-je gentiment.

\- Comme nous ? rigola-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu es _juste_ Edward, expliquai-je dans un sourire. Cullen, ses chaussures hors de prix et son champagne sont restés dans la voiture de Dean.

Un sourire énigmatique naquit sur ses lèvres. Nos échanges par mail me revinrent, me faisant vibrer de la tête aux pieds. Mon cœur s'accéléra quand il s'approcha un peu plus de moi. J'avais déjà oublié Emmett, et le reste des invités.

\- Je n'ai pas de chaussures hors de prix !

Je baissai les yeux sur ses italiennes sur mesures, avant de retrouver ses yeux rieurs en haussant un sourcil.

\- Tu as des chaussures hors de prix, affirmai-je.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, se moquant éperdument de ce que je pouvais bien dire. Ses yeux glissèrent sur mon corps, allumant les braises de mon désir à peine éteint.

\- Et je suis toujours _juste_ Edward, avec toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix plus chaude, son regard brulant dans le mien.

\- Je sais, répondis-je sur le même ton, un frisson secouant mon corps.

Mon cœur loupa un battement quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant qu'il ne se redresse, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens.

\- Ah vous avez trouvé mon serveur ! s'écria Rosalie en venant vers nous, détournant mon attention de la fabuleuse bouche d'Edward qui avait certainement été créée que pour me torturer.

Je bus une gorgée de ma bière en les observant discuter quelques secondes, Emmett penché vers elle. Si Emmett ne désirait pas cette femme comme un fou, il fallait que l'on me coupe la main. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bras libre d'Emmett enroulé autour de la taille de mon amie, et du léger rougissement qu'elle arborait de part leur proximité devant nous.

Selon ses derniers dires, leur relation en était toujours au même stade. Que dis-je ? Leur _non-relation_... pour elle, il n'y avait _rien_. Du sexe, indéniablement, mais rien de plus. Elle ne voulait pas plus de lui, n'attendait pas plus… Pourtant, il était là ce soir, pour ses 28 ans et elle lui souriait le plus niaisement du monde.

\- On peut parler deux minutes ? demandai-je après un moment à Rose.

Mon amie accepta, et on s'éloigna des garçons pour sortir sur la terrasse. Je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir prit ma veste. Nous étions que mi-février, et le vent était frais malgré le temps dégagé. Rosalie sortit un paquet de cigarette de son soutien-gorge, me faisant sourire, et en alluma une.

\- T'en veux une ? proposa-t-elle en me tendant son paquet.

Je louchai quelques secondes sur les petits embouts beige avant de soupirer et d'en saisir une.

\- Oh damnation, soupirai-je en recrachant la fumée à la première bouffée. Pourquoi j'ai arrêté de fumer ?

\- Ta mère t'y a obligée, se moqua Rosalie en s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils du salon de jardin à coté de nous. Il y a deux ans.

Je pris place sur celui en face d'elle, tirant à nouveau sur la cigarette.

\- C'est vrai, me souvins-je en grimaçant à la crise que Renée m'avait piqué quand elle avait appris que je fumais en cachette depuis mes vingt ans.

J'observai le bout de ma cigarette se consumer entre mes doigts.

\- C'est vraiment très mal, commentai-je en étouffant un rire.

\- Vraiment très, très mal, oui, affirma Rosalie en tirant sur la sienne. C'est surement pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu arrêter, j'ai tendance à aimer ce qui est vraiment très mal, apparemment.

Elle essaya au mieux de le dissimuler, mais son regard se perdit sur la table basse entre nous.

\- Emmett, alors ? demandai-je innocemment, observant la baie qui menait au salon derrière elle.

La carrure d'Emmett se dessinait dans les lumières des spots de couleur qui tourbillonnaient. Derrière lui, je devinais Edward. Je fus déçue de ne pas pouvoir le voir plus à cause de l'imposante musculature d'Emmett.

\- Il m'a aidé à tout installer, répondit-elle innocemment. Je lui ai proposé de rester.

\- Hum. Depuis quand tu fais des plans en douce avec Edward ? questionnai-je en retrouvant ses yeux.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle tirait sur sa cigarette à nouveau.

\- Tu aurais accepté de venir avec lui si tu avais su qu'il y avait tout ce monde ?

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire, simplement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais que la situation n'est pas… commune, ni simple, murmura-t-elle après quelques secondes à m'étudier. Les menaces qui planent autour de lui sont… horribles. Mais Edward est grand. Il sait ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Je n'ai jamais…

\- Ta peur parle pour toi Bella, s'amusa-t-elle en se penchant par dessus la table. Evidement, qu'il est connu. Evidement, qu'en venant ici ce soir il prends… des risques… Evidement que, dans la soirée, quelqu'un va le reconnaitre et va venir l'aborder… C'est son quotidien, c'est… c'est la carrière qu'il a choisit.

\- Ca n'est pas…

\- Si. Je sais que toute cette histoire est… lourde. Je… l'agression d'Emmett…

Elle soupira, se taisant un instant.

\- Ca me fait peur, à moi aussi, murmura-t-elle. Mais Edward voulait être là, pour toi, parce qu'il savait que c'était important pour toi. On a fait ça pour toi… Et non, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'Emmett, ravale ton sourire !

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire. Ses mots me touchaient plus que je ne saurai le dire. Je savais qu'elle comprenait ce que je ressentais… elle était d'ailleurs certainement une des seules personnes qui me connaissait assez pour réussir à me rassurer vraiment.

\- Tu l'es, affirmai-je en espérant avoir un impacte sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête. L'expression de son visage s'assombrie un peu alors qu'elle tirait à nouveau sur sa cigarette.

\- Je ne peux pas l'être.

Je pinçai les lèvres devant ses yeux bleus qui se troublèrent la seconde d'après. Elle inspira profondément, chassant ses émotions. Là, sous mes yeux, elle venait de me prouver en silence que j'avais raison depuis le départ.

\- Je ne veux pas l'être, murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle luttait contre ses sentiments pour lui, mais pour autant, ils étaient bien présents.

\- Ca ne se contrôle pas Rose…

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Peut-être que non. Mais il est marié, lança-t-elle avec un détachement feint. Il a une femme qui pense qu'il travaille encore malgré sa blessure. Est-elle totalement idiote ?

\- Mais il est là, avec toi ce soir, remarquai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett dans le salon.

Elle soupira. Elle savait très bien que j'avais raison, même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Peut-être n'était-elle pas encore prête à le faire.

\- Il ne la quittera pas… et j'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à attendre après un homme qui trompe sa femme avec moi. Quand ça deviendra trop… compliqué, j'y mettrai un terme et on passera à autre chose.

Je tirai sur la cigarette qui se consumait entre mes doigts tout en l'observant. J'avais tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre qu'Emmett lui plaisait beaucoup, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne voulait me le faire croire… mais rien ne marchait.

J'observai Emmett après un instant. Depuis le premier jour, je n'arrivai pas complètement à savoir que ce que je ressentais le concernant. Il appréciait Rose, cela était évident. Mais le lien qu'il entretenait avec elle était… étrange, et, à mes yeux, presque malsain. Pour moi, les choses étaient évidentes : si il n'aimait plus sa femme, il devait la quitter, et non pas la tromper. Je ne voulais pas le juger cependant. Je ne savais rien de lui et de son histoire, ou trop peu de choses pour émettre une réelle opinion. Rosalie était grande, bien que je doutais très clairement de la lucidité dont elle pouvait faire preuve pour le premier homme dont elle tombait amoureuse depuis… très longtemps. Elle devait faire ses choix toute seule, et je n'étais pas en droit d'intervenir entre eux.

La baie s'ouvrit, laissant passer la carrure d'Emmett et celle d'Edward derrière lui. A mesure qu'il approchait mon cœur s'emballa sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Je reportai mon attention quelques secondes sur Rosalie, dont le regard c'était perdu sur la table entre nous.

\- Tu sauras faire ce qu'il faut au moment voulu, lui dis-je dans un sourire rassurant.

Elle hocha la tête, sursautant en sentant Emmett lui déposer sa propre veste sur ses épaules. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux brillaient à nouveau. Il était indéniable qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

\- Une cigarette ? demanda Edward en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je retrouvai ses yeux et son sourire en coin à tomber.

\- Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores, m'amusai-je encore en lui montrant la cigarette entre mes doigts.

Il me la piqua des mains et la porta à sa bouche. Était-ce normal de rêver d'être changée en cette cigarette ce consumant entre ses lèvres ? Comment pouvait-il être encore plus sexy avec une cigarette au coin de la bouche ? J'allais mourir de combustion spontanée.

\- Je te retourne le compliment, murmura-t-il en recrachant la fumée.

Il prit place sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, sa cuisse frôla mon bras. On échangea un sourire. Rien que par sa simple présence, j'avais déjà moins froid.

\- Il y a autre chose que je devrais savoir ? demanda Edward en se penchant légèrement vers moi, ma cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres.

Mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure. Mon ventre se noua devant ses yeux immenses fouillant les miens sans relâche.

\- J'ai fait un piercing au nombril en cachette quand j'avais 17 ans, avouai-je en souriant. J'ai fumé comme un pompier pendant cinq ans, et j'ai certainement des tonnes de secrets inavouables dans mes journaux intimes chez mes parents, énumérai-je.

\- Tu es une rebelle ! lança-t-il dans un rire moqueur.

\- Tu n'as pas idée... j'ai même eu une heure de colle quand j'étais au lycée…

Je grimaçai à ce souvenir. J'avais, pour la troisième fois consécutive et, _évidemment_, très innocente, oublié mes affaires de sport. Mon prof, ayant marre de me voir trainer, m'avait imposé une heure de colle et avait appelé mes parents. Mon père m'avait certainement passé le savon de l'année en me disant que j'étais punie pour le reste de mes jours. Evidement, le mercredi suivant, je passais la journée chez Rosalie, ce qui avait annulé ma punition pour la vie.

\- Et toi ? m'intéressai-je en reportant mon attention sur Edward. Il y a-t-il des choses horribles que je devrais savoir te concernant ?

\- J'étais très souvent collé au lycée, s'amusa-t-il. J'ai certainement désobéis à ma mère trop de fois et je fume quand je bois, avoua-t-il avant de rire en regardant la cigarette entre ses doigts. Bon, là, j'ai pas bu… mais j'aime m'en griller une de temps en temps.

\- C'est mal, commentai-je en souriant.

\- C'est ce que me dis ma mère, oui.

Il rigola doucement, avant d'observer autour de lui. Plusieurs personnes fumaient sur la terrasse, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention.

\- Rien d'autre ? m'étonnai-je en posant mon bras sur sa cuisse, espérant y trouver un peu de chaleur.

Sa main retrouva la mienne, et il noua nos doigts dans une caresse.

\- Je ne compte pas tout te raconter le même soir, annonça-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Ca casserait le mythe de l'acteur super sexy que je suis.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, essayant de ne pas sourire.

\- L'acteur super sexy _et_ arrogant que tu es, rectifiai-je.

\- Super sexy quand même, murmura-t-il avant de fondre sur mes lèvres.

Je me laissai aller à son baiser qui resta léger, à la vue des spectateurs que nous avions. Spectateurs qui n'en avait clairement rien à faire de ce que nous pouvions dire ou faire. Emmett était plongé dans les yeux de Rosalie quand je leur jetai un regard, et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Le monde extérieur semblait désormais ne plus exister pour les deux et je me surpris à sourire. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute qu'en à la nature de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

Un groupe de plusieurs filles visiblement éméchées pénétrèrent sur la terrasse en gloussant.

Edward, à mon coté, écrasa la cigarette maintenant consumée et baissa la tête vers le sol en passant sa main libre dans ses cheveux. J'observai le groupe de cinq jeunes femmes, y reconnaissant Jessica. Une blonde visiblement toujours aussi _penchée_ vers l'intellect que nous fréquentions à la fac. Je jetai un regard noir à Rosalie qui était encore absorbée par une conversation surement passionnante avec Emmett.

\- Tu as invité Jessica ? m'étonnai-je en me penchant vers elle.

Son attention se porta sur le petit groupe avant de revenir sur moi. L'air coupable et passablement nerveux qu'elle avait m'agaça légèrement.

\- Je l'ai croisée la semaine dernière au centre commerciale, s'expliqua-t-elle dans une grimace. On a parlé un peu et elle s'est carrément invitée !

\- Mais Rose !

\- Je sais ! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents alors que les rires hystériques du petit groupe me parvenaient. J'ai pas su quoi dire pour qu'elle ne vienne pas… on était copines avec elle je te rappelle !

\- _Tu_ étais copine avec elle, soulignai-je avant de grimacer exagérément. Bon sang, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce…

\- C'est ce que je me dis aussi, soupira Rosalie en l'observant. Et dire qu'elle a ramener ses copines aussi évoluées qu'elle.

Je lançai à Rose un regard peu amène.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui proposer, lui fis-je remarquer.

Les doigts d'Edward serrèrent doucement les miens. Mon regard retrouva le mien une seconde avant que je ne soupire.

\- Très bien, soupirai-je en retrouvant les yeux coupables de Rose. Si jamais elle me parle, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole.

\- Mais c'est Bella ! s'écria Jessica au même moment en portant son attention sur notre petit groupe installé sur le salon de jardin.

Je fus certaine que Rose entendit mes dents grincer. Pourquoi le destin m'en voulait à ce point ?

\- Jessica ! m'étonnai-je faussement en roulant des yeux. Tuez-moi, murmurai-je tout bas en la voyant approcher en sautillant comme si elle avait sept ans.

Edward à mes cotés étouffa un rire. J'eus envie de lui donner un coup de coude pour lui faire passer son envie de rire. Si Jessica comprenait qui il était… nous étions tous foutus pour la fin de nos jours. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais sortir de ma vie si elle savait qu'Edward en faisait partit.

* * *

_Laissez-moi vos théories et vos impressions concernant Jessica… P.S.: je ne l'aime pas !_

_J'vous embrasse, à très vite pour la suite :)_

_Tied._


	14. Chapitre 9

_Bonjour bonjour ! _

_Un nouveau jeudi, une nouvelle publi :)_

_Je vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas ! _

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle en me sautant dessus pour m'étreindre. Ca fait teeeeellement longtemps !

\- _Trop_ longtemps oui, marmonnai-je en lâchant Edward pour lui rendre son étreinte en lui tapotant le dos.

Ce fut discret et rapide, mais Emmett bougea, s'approchant d'Edward, et ce dernier se tourna vers lui, tournant son corps dans la direction opposée de la notre. Ils se mirent à discuter avec fluidité du dernier match des Lakers. Était-ce un numéro de diversion organisé entre eux depuis longtemps ? Je me levai sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, espérant ainsi éviter à Jessica d'avoir la possibilité de remarquer Edward dans mon dos.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

Sa voix nasillarde munie de son air supérieur me firent frissonner d'horreur. Elle était visiblement toujours la même.

\- Et bien je… je, hum, tu vois ! m'exclamai-je en ne sachant quoi lui dire.

\- Je pensais pas que vous seriez toujours amies après toutes ces années, rigola grassement Jessica.

\- Oh… pourquoi ?

Elle ravala un rire, battant des cils beaucoup trop vite pour mon équilibre.

\- Et bien… tu sais... vous étiez carrément différentes au lycée…

Je haussai un sourcil, attendant qu'elle poursuive tout en serrant les dents. Les effluves de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité parvinrent jusqu'à mon nez, me donnant presque la nausée. Pourquoi cette fille déclenchait en moi, comme à l'époque, une envie de faire un massacre ?

\- Rosie était super cool et branchée ! Et toi… et bien, tu étais…

Elle se stoppa à nouveau en gloussant le plus idiotement du monde. Je me retins de justesse de lancer mentalement un concours de la pire torture du monde que je lui réservais si elle osait continuer.

\- Enfin bref ! s'écria-t-elle, me faisant sursauter. C'est super cool de te voir ! Oh ! On pourrait aller boire un café un de ces jours ! On se racontera nos vies et, oh mon dieu ! Tu sais avec qui je sors ? Enfin, avec qui je sortais… mais ça va, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas c'est…

Déjà, je ne l'écoutais plus. Je jetai un regard furieux à Rose qui retint très mal un sourire. Elle alluma une autre cigarette avant de poser le paquet sur la table entre nous. Je fixai le paquet en me disant qu'il allait certainement falloir que je le fume entier pour réussir à oublier d'égorger ma meilleure amie après cette conversation passionnante avec Jessica (dont j'aurai préféré ne plus jamais croiser le chemin) sur les dernières tendances sexuelles de son dernier petit copain en date, un certain Mike, dont elle était apparemment folle au lycée et dont j'avais totalement oublié l'existence.

\- Enfin c'est comme ça hein, mais je sais très bien qu'il…

Elle se stoppa soudainement, et je reportai mon attention à son visage avant de voir qu'elle fixait un point derrière moi. Mon cœur s'arrêta une demie seconde avant de résonner dans mes tempes.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle encore.

Je serrai les dents, prête à lui sauter à la gorge si elle osait le dire encore une fois.

\- Mais… c'est Edward Cullen ?

Je me sentie pâlir. Le corps d'Edward non loin du mien se crispa tout en continuant sa conversation avec Emmett, comme si de rien n'était. Mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure une demie seconde.

\- Où ça ? s'écria Rosalie a son tour en se levant tout en regardant exagérément autour de nous.

Je lui jetai un regard, souriant à peine. Elle venait de sauver ses propres fesses d'une mort certainement très, très douloureuse.

\- Derrière toi Bella, souffla Jessica en se penchant vers moi.

Son odeur de noix de coco mêlé à celle de l'alcool me fit presque avoir la nausée.

\- Oh… euh… je… non !mentis-je en balayant l'air théâtralement. C'est… Steve ! lançai-je en jetant un regard nerveux à Rosalie qui hocha la tête vigoureusement.

La main d'Edward attrapa la mienne, ses doigts caressant les miens avec douceur. Mon cœur décolla malgré moi tandis que j'essayai de réfléchir à un échappatoire.

\- Oui c'est son_ Steve_, confirma Rosalie en repoussant le rire qui la secoua. Edward Cullen ! Franchement ! rigola-t-elle le plus grossièrement du monde.

Nerveusement, je me mis à rire aussi. Jessica nous regarda tour à tour comme si nous étions les personnes les moins équilibrées de la Terre. Son air étonné et quelques peu suspicieux noua mon estomac. Était-elle assez… bête, pour croire à notre histoire tirée par les cheveux et (très) mal jouée ?

\- Alors, tu nous présentes ! suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire horripilant, retrouvant son excitation.

\- Je… oui je…

Edward se leva et se tourna pour lui faire face. Si là, elle me croyait toujours, c'est qu'elle était bien la pire des idiotes que cette Terre est portée. Mon sang sembla me figer dans mon corps en attendant une réaction de sa part.

\- Jessica c'est donc… Steve, marmonnai-je tandis qu'elle le dévisageait impoliment, Steve… c'est Jessica. Une… une _amie_ du lycée.

Mon embarras palpable fit glousser Rosalie à qui je lançai un regard furibond. Edward le sourire aux lèvres, tendit la main à Jessica dans un enthousiasme parfait. Elle lui serra, restant ébahie et perturbée devant Edward. J'eus la sensation que le temps s'était suspendu, attendant la moindre réaction de la femme en face nous. Était-elle_ capable_ de le reconnaitre ?

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis Jessica inspira profondément. Je jetai un regard nerveux à Edward, me rendant compte qu'il avait l'air absolument décontracté. Mon cœur, lui, ne semblait pas pouvoir reprendre un rythme normal.

\- Enchantée, Steve, sourit-elle en repoussant ses cheveux d'un geste, dégageant ainsi son épaule dénudée.

Je me pinçai les lèvres pour retenir mon mélange d'agacement et de moqueries.

\- On vous a déjà dit que vous ressembliez à Edward Cullen ?

Rosalie manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Emmett poster derrière nous, étouffa un rire en toussant. Je serrai les dents, espérant ne rien laisser paraitre.

\- Vous trouvez ? On me l'avait jamais dit ! s'étonna faussement Edward.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent sur Edward qui rentrait carrément dans mon jeu avant de rire nerveusement. Il était atrocement bon acteur.

\- Vraiment, oui, souffla Jessica en le dévisageant encore. Petite veinarde ! lança-t-elle à mon intention.

\- Ils ne se ressemblent pas tant que ça, s'amusa Rosalie qui s'était levée à son tour.

\- Tu trouves ? s'écria Jessica, me perçant les tympans au passage.

Je lançai un regard noir à Rose qui s'amusait visiblement beaucoup.

\- Cullen est beaucoup moins baraqué, continua Rose à qui j'avais subitement envie de faire subir les pires châtiments existant.

Edward caressa ma paume, le sourire aux lèvres. Vraisemblablement, cette situation l'amusait. Je soupirai, retenant un rire.

\- Oui, beaucoup plus petit, affirmai-je en hochant la tête.

\- Et il parait qu'il est gay, de toute façon, renchérit Edward, tout à fait sérieux.

Je m'étranglai avec ma propre salive, pendant qu'Emmett derrière nous cachait son rire tonitruant dans une toux. Dans quelle sorte de nouvelle dimension venais-je de tomber ? Jessica éclata de rire, ce qui eut le don de reporter mon attention sur elle.

\- Oh ça, j'en doutes pas ! rigola-t-elle lourdement. Ils sont tous soit drogués, soit gay !

Edward laissa passer un rire avant de hocher la tête activement.

\- C'est certain, affirma-t-il.

Je priai pour être engloutie par le sol en me maudissant d'être venue ce soir. Quand je croisai le regard plus qu'amusé d'Edward, je ne pouvais cependant pas regretter ma décision. Il avait l'air de véritablement s'amuser de la situation dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Je lançai un regard à Rose qui s'éclatait vraisemblablement, elle aussi. Elle m'offrit un sourire resplendissent en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier sur la table entre nous.

\- Bon… Bella ! J'suis vraiment HEU-REUSE de t'avoir revue !

\- Oh… je… moi aussi ! m'enthousiasmai-je faussement tandis qu'elle me sautait dessus encore une fois.

Je fermai les yeux en lui tapotant le dos, m'empêchant de respirer son odeur acre de noix de coco périmée.

Elle rejoignit son petit groupe un peu plus loin dans un sautillement, et, lorsqu'elles disparurent derrière les baies pour rentrer au salon, le même fou rire incontrôlable nous secoua tous.

* * *

\- Avoues que c'était bien, murmura-t-il en embrassant mes doigts liés aux siens.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- C'était bien Edward. C'était… _vraiment_ bien.

Il acquiesça un sourire en coin qui fit décoller mon cœur en ouvrant la porte de la suite. Nous étions partis de chez Rosalie à presque deux heures du matin, et en pénétrant dans la suite du Bel'Air, j'ôtais mes escarpins en gémissant tout en me massant les pieds. Dire qu'il faudrait que j'en porte toute la soirée du lendemain ! J'en avais déjà mal aux pieds d'avance. Edward ôta sa veste qu'il balança sur le canapé en m'observant.

\- Quoi ? demandai-je en sentant son regard brulant parcourir mon corps.

\- Tu es absolument surprenante, lâcha-t-il en s'approchant.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire et le plaisir que ses mots déclenchèrent en moi. Il me l'avait déjà dit, par le passé, dans nos mails et nos premiers échanges mais ce soir, cette nuit, dans cette suite… ils avaient un autre goût. Nous venions de passer notre première soirée à l'extérieure en temps que couple, et le fait de le voir assumer notre relation, peu importe qui nous regardait avait fait vibrer mon cœur de fierté et d'admiration.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? murmurai-je, essayant d'ignorer les effets de son corps approchant lentement du mien.

-_ Steve_ ?

J'éclatai de rire sous ses yeux amusés.

\- J'suis désolée… je ne voulais pas qu'elle… t'importune. Et je voulais me débarrasser d'elle. Jessica peut-être une vraie… sangsue. Si elle avait compris qu'on était ensemble…

Je soupirai, haussant les épaules sans savoir quoi dire de plus. Qu'aurait-elle fait ? Au mieux, elle aurait certainement été hystérique et aurait collé Edward toute la soirée… Au pire, elle aurait posté des photos de lui sur son compte Instagram, révélant où il était, et avec qui? Et elle aurait tout bonnement refuser de quitter ma vie pour toujours. Je grimaçai à cette idée.

A part Jessica, la soirée c'était passé sans encombres majeures. Quelques personnes avaient reconnu Edward, demandant à Rosalie si c'était bien lui, et, deux d'entre eux étaient venus le saluer en toute politesse et n'avait en aucun cas été déplacés. Edward avait été à l'aise, et j'étais heureuse de voir qu'il pouvait s'amuser et passer une bonne soirée entouré des gens que je fréquentais. J'eus une pensée amusée pour mon amie Angela qui avait faillit faire un malaise en comprenant que nous étions…_ ensemble_.

\- Tu sais que ça va arriver, n'est ce pas ? reprit Edward d'une voix calme, me reconnectant immédiatement à la réalité nous entourant.

_Notre réalité._

\- Je…

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours te protéger de… tout ça…

Je baissai les yeux sur mes pieds, soudain nerveuse de la tournure de cette conversation. Edward laissa passer un silence pendant que je me battais avec moi même en pinçant mes lèvres.

\- Je… je sais que ça te fait peur, murmura-t-il lentement. Je sais que t'exposer ainsi c'est…

\- J'n'ai pas peur pour moi, le coupai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

L'incompréhension flotta dans ses yeux, alors que j'inspirai profondément, espérant calmer mon cœur qui s'affolait.

\- J'ai peur pour toi, réussi-je à dire après un instant de silence où il semblait se livrer à un combat intérieur, luttant pour ne pas m'assaillir de question.

\- Isabella c'est…

\- Je sais, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules. Je… c'est ta vie, depuis longtemps. Je l'ai compris. C'est ton quotidien, c'est… c'est ton fardeau, en échange de cette carrière absolument grandiose que tu as. Et je n'ai pas peur de… de le porter avec toi, ce fardeau, parce que je veux être avec toi… peu importe les conséquences sur ma vie. Je sais que tout va changer. Je le sais, et… ça ne me fait plus autant peur. C'est juste… je ne comprends pas qu'on veuille te faire du mal, et j'ai peur pour toi, à cause de_ ça_.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils alors que ses mains rejoignaient les miennes dans un automatisme perturbant. Comme si nos peaux voulaient être elles mêmes en contact, ignorant nos volontés.

\- Quand… demain, un autre jour, quand la presse apprendra pour nous deux… je pense, je _sais_ que ça va faire parler de toi, plus que ces dernières semaines… ils vont te suivre, savoir où tu es… et par conséquent… ceux qui te veulent du mal le sauront aussi.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

\- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas Edward ? m'agaçai-je, sentant mon sang s'affoler. Comment veux-tu que… que j'arrive à dormir sachant qu'on te menace, qu'on cherche a te nuire ? Je ne peux juste pas faire comme si tout ça n'existait pas, comme si tu n'avais pas cette… cette menace planant autour de toi sans cesse…

Et autour de nous, aurai-je voulu lui dire, mais les mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge serrée. Je me tus, à bout de souffle et le cœur en vrac. Les larmes me brulaient les yeux, mais je refusai de pleurer devant lui pour ça. Je savais qu'il pouvait, d'un moment à l'autre, prendre la décision d'arrêter notre histoire à cause de _ça_. Je le savais, et je savais qu'il en avait conscience aussi.

Si je lui montrai à quel point ces menaces m'affectaient, j'avais simplement peur qu'il parte et refuse de continuer à me voir. Il l'avait fait, par le passé. Il avait coupé les ponts avec moi pendant quinze jours et rien que le souvenir de cette période oscillant entre désespoir et incompréhension me faisait trembler. Et s'il abandonnait maintenant ? S'il me quittait ? Comment pourrais-je reprendre le court de ma vie comme si jamais rien n'avait changé ?

Il inspira profondément, avant de me prendre contre lui. Avec lenteur, son front se posa contre le mien alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Je serrai les dents, retenant mes larmes.

\- J'ai seulement peur pour toi, articulai-je difficilement.

Son nez frôla le mien, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds alors que ses yeux sombres retrouvaient les miens. Ce que j'y lus me tordis les entrailles.

\- Alors nous sommes deux à avoir peur de perdre l'autre, souffla-t-il la voix grave.

Je fermais les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir la profondeur et la peur que je lisais dans ses yeux. J'avais peur de le perdre, il avait peur de me perdre. Nous ne pouvions décemment pas avancer ainsi. Je voulais vivre avec lui cette vie dont je rêvais, à ses cotés. Je voulais avancer, et ne plus m'endormir en ne sachant pas si le lendemain je pourrais aller le voir ailleurs que cloué dans un lit d'hôpital. Cette vision d'horreur noua douloureusement mon estomac.

\- Vous avez eu de nouvelles menaces ? finis-je par demander en rouvrant les yeux pour tomber dans les siens.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens. Mon cœur se serra devant son regard emprunt d'une émotion indéchiffrable.

\- Oui.

Je sentis mes mains trembler malgré toute la volonté que je mis à ne pas le faire.

\- Beaucoup ?

\- Un certain nombre.

Je secouai la tête, perdue dans l'incompréhension. Il ne m'en avait pas parlé une seule fois. Et quand je lui posai des questions, il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter. Il voulait me préserver, et éloigner cette part sombre de sa vie loin de moi, de nous, mais pourtant, je la sentais plus présente entre nous ce soir que jamais.

Il soupira, soudain las et fatigué.

\- L'inspecteur sur l'affaire dit qu'ils avancent sur une piste… je pense que c'est pour me faire patienter. J'appelle tous les jours, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler ? demandai-je après un silence.

Ses yeux perdus sur mon épaule retrouvèrent les miens, faisant battre mon cœur plus lourdement. Il se recula très légèrement, son front quittant le mien. Son être semblait partager entre incertitude et peur. J'eus la sensation au creux de l'estomac que tout allait m'échapper d'une seconde à l'autre.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te protéger d'avantage, murmura-t-il en ignorant ma question.

Un étau enserra mon cœur.

\- Me dire les choses, conseillai-je prudemment.

A nouveau, il soupira.

\- Si tu ne me dis pas les choses… comment veux-tu qu'on avance ? questionnai-je dans le vide. Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Tu ne peux pas tout me cacher simplement pour me protéger.

Son être torturé fixa le mien dans une contemplation oscillant entre le lâcher prise et la colère qui naissait dans ses yeux.

\- Ca ne suffira pas, tu le sais très bien, finit-il par trancher péniblement. Te dire les choses, oui… et après ? Que se passera-t-il quand ils vont savoir que tu fais partie de ma vie ?

\- Je… on peut trouver des solutions, soufflai-je avec force.

\- J'ai déjà pensé à tout, gronda-t-il en me relâchant.

Je soupirai, retenant mes mots et mes pensées qui commençaient à s'affoler. Sa chaleur me manqua à l'instant où il brisa notre étreinte, me faisant trembler.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre pour te protéger, ajouta-t-il.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de ne pas céder à la panique qui envahissait mon corps petit à petit. Je savais qu'il y pensait. Ses yeux le trahissaient et la peur que je ressentais au creux de mon ventre ne pouvait pas me tromper.

\- Je crois que tu le sais très bien, balbutiai-je difficilement.

Il eut un temps d'arrêt dans son mouvement pour s'éloigner. L'air de la pièce sembla devenir irrespirable. Pendant un instant, il m'observa comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Lentement, son regard devint plus terne. J'eus la sensation déroutante que je n'allais plus jamais rire quand les mots que j'appréhendais plus que tout allaient franchir ses lèvres. Parce qu'il allait me le dire… je le savais. J'y pensais moi-même, et, aussi difficile que cela soit de me l'avouer, je savais au fond de moi que, si la situation avait été l'inverse, pour le protéger, j'y aurai pensé, moi aussi.

\- Te quitter, lâcha-t-il finalement, me faisant trembler de tout mon corps.

La détermination soudaine que je lus dans ses yeux me fit peur. J'eus l'impression que mes jambes allaient se dérober sous mon poids.

\- Tu devrais vivre une relation normale et pas une relation où l'on doit se cacher pour pouvoir être ensemble, ajouta-t-il après un instant.

L'oppression dans ma poitrine augmenta, me faisant respirer difficilement.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une relation normale.

Il secoua la tête avant de s'éloigner pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. J'observai ses gestes nerveux, tentant de comprendre à quel moment la situation m'avait totalement échappée. Il but son verre lentement, ses yeux se posant partout sauf sur moi.

\- Edward, je ne veux pas d'une relation normale, répétai-je difficilement. Je te veux, toi.

\- Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas, lança-t-il avec détachement en posant son verre vide sur le bar de la cuisine.

Je haussai un sourcil quand ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens. La tristesse que j'y lus me glaça d'effroi.

\- Tu es en train de rompre ? m'étonnai-je, refusant moi-même de réaliser l'impact de mes mots sur nous deux.

Ses yeux se remplirent d'une colère sourde en une demie seconde.

\- Que puis-je faire d'autre ? s'écria-t-il soudain, me faisant reculer de deux pas.

M'aurait-il mis une gifle que la douleur aurait été plus supportable. Je ravalai les larmes qui m'étouffaient.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de prendre cette décision tout seul, contrai-je la voix tremblante.

Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de me tourner le dos pour s'en aller près de la baie donnant sur les jardins vides. Comment avions-nous pu passer du Edward qui m'embrassait au milieu des invités chez Rosalie à celui dans cette suite qui disait que me quitter était la _seule_ solution ? Sa colère irradiait, m'empêchant de bouger, et de réfléchir posément. Je voulais être avec lui, qu'importe ce que cela me couterait. Maintenant qu'il était entré dans ma vie, je ne voulais plus le perdre. Cela n'était pas envisageable, ni acceptable.

\- Edward ? l'appelai-je, espérant retrouver de son attention après une minute d'un silence étouffant entre nous. Edward je n'ai…

\- Et s'ils te faisaient du mal, tu y as pensé ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers moi, toujours en colère.

Sa question eut le don de me clouer sur place. J'aurai voulu avancer vers lui, mais je n'y arrivai pas. Mes pieds étaient englués au sol, à coté de l'immense canapé blanc, incapable de bouger, et de respirer sans avoir la sensation que j'allais m'effondrer et m'éparpiller à même le sol.

\- S'ils s'en prennent à toi comme ils s'en sont pris à Alice ? S'ils te touchent je…

\- Quoi qu'ils me fassent, rien ne pourra être pire que ce que je ressens maintenant.

Ma remarque eut le don de le faire trembler et de débloquer mes jambes. L'éclat de tristesse dans ses iris enserra d'autant plus mon cœur, rendant douloureux chaque battement. Prudemment, j'avançai vers lui, son regard ne me lâchant pas. Son souffle était rapide quand j'arrivai près de lui, mon cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser douloureusement.

\- Je refuse de te perdre. C'est… je ne peux pas.

Il ferma les yeux une demie seconde, perdu et torturé. Malgré la tristesse qui dévorait mon cœur, une nouvelle force s'insinua sous ma peau : celle de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Je… je me fou de toutes les Jessica qu'on va être amenés à croiser, des journalistes qui voudront prendre contact avec moi. J'me fou des centaines de fans qui hurlent ton prénom, des paparazzis qui vont me prendre en photo dès je sortirai acheter de la sauce tomate, j'me fou des critiques sur moi que je pourrais lire dans la presse. J'me fou encore plus de Tanya, et de celles qui ont partagés ta vie, de près ou de loin, parce ce que c'est toi Edward. C'est… c'est toi. Ca à toujours été toi.

Je me sentis vaguement rougir, pensant avec ironie que je ne m'étais jamais autant dévoilée devant un seul homme de ma vie entière. Son regard sombre se voila, faisant revenir mes larmes. Je serrai les dents, pensant naïvement que cela suffirait peut-être à les empêcher de couler.

\- Je sais que tu le sens, murmurai-je, la voix tremblante, en posant ma main sur son torse brulant où son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ma paume. Cette chose entre nous... ce lien inexplicable que j'ai ressentis bien avant que tu aies lu mes mots pour la première fois.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les tremblements de son corps.

Il luttait… contre moi, contre lui. Je le voyais, et je savais aussi qu'il ressentait les mêmes choses que moi. Je le sentais, comme si cette connexion entre nous était trop forte pour qu'un de nous vive sans.

\- Tu devrais me quitter, oui, _peut-être_, croassai-je difficilement, mais tu ne le feras pas. Parce que je refuse de perdre ce qu'on vit à cause de ce qu'il se passe. Si tu me quittes, c'est parce que tu ne m'aimes pas, et pas parce que tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. C'est… c'est illogique, parce que te perdre est le pire qu'il pourrait m'arriver, je n'ai…

Mes larmes débordèrent quand sa main se posa sur ma joue, m'arrêtant dans ma tirade, et faisant sursauter mon cœur. Cependant, mes yeux refusèrent de le lacher tant qu'il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il renonçait définitivement à cette idée.

\- Ne pleure pas, trembla sa voix quand il posa son front contre le mien à nouveau.

\- Ne me dis plus que tu veux me quitter, rétorquai-je aussitôt en posant mes mains sur ses poignets pour le retenir contre moi.

Il secoua la tête lentement, son nez frôlant le mien à chaque mouvement. Son pouce passa sur ma bouche. Mon cœur allait exploser dans ma poitrine.

\- Isabella…

\- Il y a des choses qu'il ne faut pas me dire, continuai-je, sentant ma voix dérailler.

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec douceur. Je… je veux te protéger.

\- Mais pas à n'importe quel prix, rétorquai-je. Te perdre pour ça… ça n'est pas acceptable. S'il te plait Edward…

Il ferma les yeux, son souffle s'apaisant lentement. J'inspirai longuement, espérant calmer les battements fous de mon cœur.

\- Que crois-tu que je deviendrais sans toi ? finit-il par dire doucement. Te perdre… ça serait ma perte.

Un soupire de soulagement me traversa tandis que ses deux lacs sombrent retrouvaient les miens. J'étouffai mal un sanglot quand il se rapprocha pour coller son corps contre le mien, me serrant contre lui de ses bras puissants.

On se dévisagea pendant de longues minutes, l'émotion vive et piquante entre nos deux corps. Après cette soirée à l'extérieure avec lui, son baiser au milieu de la foule, les mots de Rosalie, et cette confrontation, j'avais l'impression d'être à bout de force.

\- Veux-tu que je nous fasse couler un bain ? proposa-t-il après un moment à m'observer.

Je hochai la tête, désireuse de pouvoir partager un moment de calme et de paix avec lui après tout ça. Ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement les miennes avant qu'il ne se recule. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux fouillèrent les miens. Quelque chose me souffla qu'il avait envie de me parler, mais il se ravisa et partit d'un pas lent dans la salle de bain en déboutonnant sa chemise. Les jambes en coton, je pris quelques minutes pour me calmer avant de le rejoindre. Avec lui, je ne contrôlais plus les émotions qui me traversaient. J'avais été à deux doigts de le supplier de ne pas me quitter. Je soupirai en me rendant compte que, si il avait fallu, je l'aurai fait.

Je comprenais sa peur, je vivais avec la mienne depuis le jour où il m'avait annoncé être menacé, mais je ne pouvais admettre qu'il fallait nous séparer pour nous en sortir.

Je soupirai en regagnant la salle de bain sur la pointe des pieds avec l'impression effrayante d'être dans une impasse temps que les menaces flottaient autour de nous. Il devait être près de trois heures du matin, et nous allions prendre un bain.

Décidément, cet homme n'était en rien comme les autres.

Quand je passais la porte de la pièce tout en marbre, Edward observait l'eau du bain moussant couler, appuyé contre le meuble de l'évier. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne m'entendit pas entrer. J'en profitai pour faire glisser mes yeux sur son torse nu, savourant la sensation que son corps à ma vue me faisait ressentir. Mon regard s'arrêta sur la ceinture de son pantalon, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir l'admirer plus.

Lorsque je retrouvai son visage, il me dévisageait. Mon cœur eut un soubresaut devant la profondeur de ses iris.

Il avança lentement jusqu'à moi pendant que les battements de cœur s'affolèrent. En silence, il arrêta l'eau qui coulait toujours avant de me faire tourner pour me retrouver dos à lui. Ses mains firent descendre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe dans mon dos. Les miennes se mirent à trembler quand mon vêtement glissa le long de mon corps pour finir par terre. Calmement, il me débarrassa de mon soutien-gorge, ses doigts effleurant à peine ma peau, comme s'il avait peur de me toucher.

Son souffle s'accéléra quand il glissa mon dernier sous-vêtement le long de mes jambes, perturbant le silence de cathédrale de la salle de bain. Je tentai de respirer le plus calmement possible en fixant le mur devant moi, ayant la sensation que le coton qui entourait mon corps ne s'estomperait jamais.

Avec la même lenteur, il me fit à nouveau tourner pour que je lui fasse face. Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, me faisant déglutir avec difficulté devant ses pupilles sombres et dilatés. Le désir gonfla dans mon corps entier, rendant ma respiration difficile. En silence, son regard accroché au mien, il défit la boucle de sa ceinture.

Mes doigts tremblants se posèrent sur les siens, le stoppant dans son geste. L'interrogation dans ses yeux me fit frémir. Je tentai un petit sourire pour le rassurer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'étais incapable de briser ce silence entre nous. Comme si, si je le faisais, ses peurs reviendraient au galop, et les miennes aussi. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir la même conversation que celle que nous venions d'avoir, et, de par son silence, je l'espérai du même avis.

Toujours dans le même calme seulement troublé par nos respirations désordonnées, je lui enlevai le reste de ses vêtements. On se regarda quelques secondes quand ce fut fait. J'étais tout bonnement incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Parce que ce que je ressentais pour lui était tout simplement au delà de tout ce que j'avais toujours imaginé.

J'aurai pu me mettre à sangloter, là, simplement en réalisant à quel point il avait bouleversé ma vie.

Après encore quelques secondes, son regard se fit plus doux, plus rassurant et un très léger sourire étira sa bouche, puis la mienne, allégeant le poids sur ma poitrine.

Sa main tenant la mienne, il me fit monter et m'asseoir dans l'immense baignoire avant de prendre place derrière moi, dépliant ses longues jambes autour de mon corps. L'eau chaude apaisa mes tremblements. Edward s'appuya contre la baignoire dans son dos avant de nouer puissamment ses bras autour de moi et de me ramener contre lui dans un mouvement lent. Mes mains se posèrent sur les siennes, comme pour le retenir.

La mousse, l'odeur douce de vanille et l'eau chaude nous bercèrent un moment dans un silence maintenant apaisant. J'espérai de tout mon cœur qu'il avait changé d'avis, et que, non, nous séparer n'était pas la seule solution. La police allait mener son enquête, et ils allaient remonter jusqu'aux personnes responsables. Tout s'arrêterait alors, et nous pourrions vivre cette histoire incroyable où tout avait débuté par une lettre. _Ma lettre._

Je frissonnai à cette pensée en appuyant ma tête contre son torse. Il soupira de contentement dans mon cou avant d'embrasser ma peau du bout des lèvres. Mes doigts serrèrent les siens doucement.

\- Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, murmura-t-il doucement, bouleversant le silence de la pièce.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

\- Mais… je refuse de te mettre en danger plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant la plaie de notre discussion encore ouverte et à vif, saignant abondement.

\- Et tu te trompes… La seule personne qui peut vraiment me faire du mal, c'est toi. Je ne suis pas fort avec toi. Parce que tu es… tu es ma faiblesse. Je n'ai jamais été plus vulnérable que depuis que je suis avec toi.

Il soupira avant d'inspirer à nouveau.

\- Paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression d'être invincible quand tu me regardes, quand tu m'embrasses… ou quand j'ai ton corps contre le mien, comme maintenant.

Il fit une pause, inspira ma peau lentement avec de me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. Trop émue pour parler, je gardais le silence, profitant de son souffle chaud contre mon cou.

\- S'ils comprennent ça… s'ils s'en prennent à toi… je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Ces quinze derniers jours… j'ai été plus heureux que je l'ai jamais été. Et je sais que c'est grâce à toi.

Je fermai les yeux, sentant mes larmes revenir. Brulantes, fortes, incontrôlables. Il laissa passer un silence, seulement troublé par ma respiration désordonnée.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, reprit-il la voix tremblante, mais quand je t'entends dire que je ne t'aime pas je… tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu provoques.

Malgré mon envie de les garder pour moi, mes larmes débordèrent, roulant sur mes joues, brulants ma peau sur leur passage.

\- Tu as tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Absolument tout. Au point que je me demande comment j'ai pu prétendre être heureux sans toi… ou comment j'ai pu prétendre avoir aimé, avant toi…

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, libérant un flot de larmes. Mes doigts serrèrent les siens plus fort. Incapable de parler face aux émotions trop vives qui me traversaient, je dus prendre une bonne minute à respirer calmement pour être en état d'articuler un mot.

\- Alors ne me quitte pas, chuchotai-je, fébrile.

A nouveau, il embrassa la peau de mon épaule, faisant sursauter mon ventre.

\- C'est sûrement la décision la plus égoïste qui soit… mais je ne te quitterai pas. Jamais, promit-il, ses lèvres brulantes trainant sur ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux à nouveau, savourant le sentiment de soulagement qui me secoua toute entière.

Ses mains glissèrent avec les miennes le long de ma peau, couvrant mon corps de frissons. Subitement, je cessai de lutter contre lui, contre nous, contre _ça_… ses doigts allèrent plus loin, emplissant la salle de bain de ma respiration lourde et de son souffle brulant dans mon cou pendant que ses doigts habiles m'emmenaient au delà des plaisirs que j'avais pu déjà connaitre.

Il caressa mon corps longtemps, jusqu'à ce que je perde totalement le contrôle des sensations que lui seul savait me faire ressentir. Ses paumes dessinèrent les contours de mes courbes à plusieurs reprises, comme s'il cherchait à retenir chaque centimètre de mon corps. Quelque chose dans son étreinte me bouleversa. Depuis le premier soir, jamais il n'avait été aussi lent, aussi patient, et jamais il n'avait autant pris le temps de me faire perdre la tête. Il ne voulait que mon plaisir, mon bien-être. Je m'abandonnai à lui complètement, lui donnant tout ce qu'il voulait de moi : je ne voulais plus cacher ni retenir mes sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient de toute façon tellement forts qu'ils finiraient par m'engloutir totalement.

Mon corps reposa contre le sien un moment. J'étais épuisée, mais j'étais trop bien contre lui pour bouger. Edward savait nous isoler du monde comme personne, et la bulle chaude et réconfortante dans laquelle je plongeai dès que mon corps était dans ses bras était indéniablement l'endroit que je préférai au monde.

Quand l'eau du bain commença à refroidir, il nous fit sortir. M'enroulant dans une grande serviette moelleuse, il me frictionna le dos avant de me sécher complètement. Le corps dans du coton, je me laissai faire, soutenant son regard du mien quand il se redressa pour m'embrasser doucement.

Lorsqu'il fut sec à son tour, il me prit la main et nous emmena jusqu'à l'immense lit où il me fit m'allonger sous les draps frais avant de partir dans le salon où il éteignit le reste des lumières. Je souris brièvement en l'admirant marcher dans la chambre, repensant à la première fois où cette scène s'était jouée, quinze jours plutôt. J'avais l'impression que depuis, mille et une chose s'étaient passées. Pourtant, une d'elles n'avait pas changée : ce qu'il me faisait ressentir dès que son regard se posait sur mon corps.

Il s'allongea à mon coté avec de me ramener contre lui d'un bras autour de moi. Il m'enlaça, appuyant son torse chaud contre mon dos. Nos jambes se mêlèrent, me faisant soupirer d'aise.

\- Dors, murmura-t-il contre la peau de mon cou avant d'embrasser mon épiderme du bout des lèvres.

Ce soir là, dans cette chambre d'hôtel, au creux de ses bras, j'étais chez moi.

* * *

Je m'éveillai au rythme envoutant d'une chanson des années 60. Je reconnu la voix de Sam Cooke, me faisant sourire alors que j'ouvrais à peine les yeux. Le soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux épais de la chambre. Je m'étirai avant de m'asseoir dans le lit, un sentiment inexplicable au creux du ventre.

Avec la soirée d'hier, j'avais la sensation que notre relation avait avancée d'un bond énorme. Trainant des pieds, je regagnai mon petit sac sur le petit bureau de la suite, et m'habillai lentement, prenant le temps de me réveiller. J'enfilai un tee-shirt que j'avais piqué à Edward et un short en jean. Je passai à la salle de bain pour me passer de l'eau fraiche sur le visage avant de regagner la pièce d'où venait la musique.

Otis Redding et sa voix soûl résonnait dans le salon de la suite quand j'y pénétrais.

Edward de dos, appuyé sur l'immense table en verre de la salle à manger, il lisait des papiers posés devant lui. Avait-il déjà été plus beau que dans la lumière du début de journée ? Sur la pointe des pieds, j'arrivais jusqu'à lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son corps, me blottissant contre lui. J'inspirai son odeur, collant mon visage contre sa peau nu avant de soupirer de contentement.

\- Voilà la marmotte, s'exclama-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

\- Il n'est que neuf heures, grognai-je contre sa peau. On s'est couché à pas d'heure…

Un léger rire le secoua alors qu'il me faisait tourner dans ses bras, me faisant passer devant lui aisément. Son odeur m'apaisa derechef. Mon cœur sursauta, comme à chaque fois, en retrouvant ses yeux clairs. Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, embrassait doucement sa bouche.

\- Bonjour, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres.

Un sourire éblouissant barra son visage. Il avança à nouveau son visage vers le mien, effleurant mes lèvres, faisant décoller mon cœur. Mon cerveau divagua vers son étreinte dans la baignoire la nuit passée, son souffle sur ma peau, ses doigts guidant mon corps et mon désir plus loin encore. Je repoussai un frisson, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mes pensées éparpillées.

\- Bonjour, souffla-t-il doucement.

Coincée entre la table et lui, mon cœur se mit à battre à un rythme inhumain.

\- Que lis-tu ? demandai-je, curieuse.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire à tomber.

\- Un scénario qu'Alice m'a transmit.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, enserrant ma taille avant de nous faire reculer tous les deux au milieu de la pièce, coupant court à ma curiosité. La voix d'Otis résonnait autour de nous, nous berçant lentement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? m'amusai-je en voyant l'air ravi qu'arborait Edward.

\- Je vais te faire danser, affirma-t-il, me faisant éclater de rire.

Sa main glissa le long de mon bras avant de prendre la mienne. Son corps bougea contre le mien, m'entrainant dans une danse improvisée qui me fit sourire plus que je n'avais certainement jamais souris.

\- Je n'avais jamais dansé dans une suite, remarquai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Il replia nos bras entre nous, nos doigts toujours noués se posant contre son torse nu. Sous ma paume, son cœur accéléra. Cette position me rappela le soir de notre rencontre, où il m'avait ramené contre lui, hilare, lorsque je l'avais menacé de m'en aller. Menace vide de toute conviction, s'entend. Mon ventre sursauta quand sa joue râpeuse se colla contre la mienne, faisant accélérer mon cœur à mon tour.

Du bout des lèvres, il chantonna _My girl_, me faisant frémir.

\- I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. I guess you'd say… What can make me feel this way ? My girl… fredonna-t-il tout près de mon oreille.

Sa voix était absolument fabuleuse. Et ces mots dans sa bouche étaient fantastiques.

\- J'aurai pu les écrire pour toi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement. Je me sentis rougir malgré moi. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'effet de ses mots sur moi.

\- Tu aurais pu, souris-je. Tu pourrais repenser ta carrière et devenir chanteur, l'encourageai-je doucement, mon sourire ne me quittant pas.

Il rit doucement, son souffle chatouillant mon oreille. D'un geste habile, il nous fit déplier nos bras et m'envoya dans un tourbillon à l'opposé de lui avant de me ramener contre lui à la même vitesse, ses hanches se balançant sensuellement au ryhtme de la musique qui touchait bientôt à sa fin. Je retins un rire nerveux, consciente d'être totalement ridicule, comparé à lui, absolument sublime et définitivement trop irrésistible pour mon pauvre cerveau.

\- Ou je pourrais devenir danseur, s'amusa-t-il.

Il refit les mêmes gestes. Je me sentis me détendre, maintenant un peu plus à l'aise. Il émanait de lui une telle sensualité que je soupirai presque en me disant que je ne voulais que personne d'autre que moi n'assiste à un Edward dansant sur de la musique soûl. Ses mains quittèrent les miennes pour se poser sur mes hanches, il se déhencha contre moi avec une sensualité démesurée.

\- Non ? reprit-il, me sortant de mes pensées peu chastes.

\- Non, déclarai-je le plus sérieusement du monde. Je te garde pour moi.

Il éclata de rire, m'émerveillant une nouvelle fois. Qu'avait-il fait à mon cerveau totalement ramollis par lui et son sourire ?

Il alla se pencher pour m'embrasser quand on frappa à la porte de la suite avec force. On fronça les sourcils en même temps. L'équipe qui devait s'occuper de nous pour ce soir ne devait arriver qu'à 14h, et nous n'avions prévues aucune visite avant.

\- Bouge pas, je reviens.

Quelque chose noua mon estomac sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Alice pénétra dans la suite comme une furie. Voilà donc ce qui avait noué mon ventre sans que je ne la vois. Elle ne me prêta pas la moindre attention. Si j'en croyais sa mine furibonde et l'agitation de son corps entier, elle était en colère.

\- Es-tu totalement idiot ou tout bonnement complètement insouciant ? s'écria-t-elle en jetant son sac à main sur la canapé de la suite.

Notre petit moment chaud et sensuel venait de prendre brutalement fin. Il referma la porte de la suite dans un claquement sec et inspira profondément. L'humeur de la pièce changea en une demie seconde, à l'instar de la sienne. Maintenant, il était agacé par le comportement de son agent.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Alice, lança-t-il ironiquement. A défaut d'être bien élevée avec moi tu pourrais au moins daigner saluer Isabella.

Immédiatement, je me sentis rougir malgré le manque de politesse d'Alice. Elle se figea en m'apercevant, ne s'attendant apparemment pas à me trouver là. Son regard me pénétra de part en part, me mettant d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

\- Sais-tu que je me ronge les sang depuis cette nuit ? claqua-t-elle à l'intention d'Edward, m'ignorant royalement. Evidemment, toi tu...

\- Alice…

Sa voix menaçante me fit frémir.

\- Tu t'en fous, c'est ça ? continua-t-elle en l'ignorant.

\- De quoi parles-tu Alice ? s'énerva-t-il, perdant visiblement son sang froid.

Je me demandai vaguement si je ne devais pas m'éclipser lorsqu'Alice reprit la parole, me coupant dans mes pensées silencieuses.

\- Il y a des photos de toi à une petite fête hier soir qui circulent partout depuis cette nuit, asséna-t-elle froidement.

Il y eu un léger silence. Edward passa un tee-shirt posé sur le fauteuil non loin de lui. Je savais qu'il tentait d'apaiser la situation, mais plus les secondes passaient, et plus Alice semblait avoir envie de le tuer.

\- C'était l'anniversaire de Rosalie, répondit Edward avec calme en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Alice se figea avant d'éclater de rire. Je jetai un regard nerveux à Edward.

\- C'est une blague c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

\- Alice…

\- On prends tous les risques pour toi, s'écria-t-elle soudain furieuse en balayant l'air de ses mains. Emmett, Dean, moi ! Et toi… toi tu vas à une petite fête pour l'anniversaire d'une nana que tu connais à peine ? Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prends ?

\- Emmett était avec moi, asséna Edward en la fusillant du regard. Et je ne te demande rien, la porte est grande ouverte.

Le tremblement de colère dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas. Clouée au sol, incapable de bouger ou de réagir, j'observai la scène sous mes yeux sans savoir quoi faire pour désamorcer la bombe. Alice eut un léger temps d'arrêt avant de poser sa main sur son front.

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Si tu en as marre… je ne te retiens pas.

Elle pinça les lèvres, se retenant visiblement de lui hurler dessus. Je m'entendis déglutir difficilement quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi quelques secondes.

\- Ce divorce ne te réussit vraiment pas, souffla-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.

La colère d'Edward sembla redoubler.

\- Tu dépasses…

\- Je dépasse les bornes ? s'emporta-t-il. Tu veux vraiment avoir cette conversation maintenant Alice ? Doit-on parler du fait que tu savais depuis des semaines pour Tanya quand j'ai appris qu'elle me trompait ?

Je me figeai, mes yeux voguant de l'un à l'autre. Elle savait ? Alice pâlit à vue d'œil, pendant qu'Edward s'agitait nerveusement, passant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

\- Tu viens ici sans prévenir, continua-t-il avec colère, tu snobes carrément Isabella, ton manque de respect envers elle est considérable ! Je ne sais pas lequel de nous deux à le plus dépasser les bornes !

Malgré moi, je me sentis rougir furieusement. Je ne désirai pas être mêlée à leur dispute, et, surtout, je n'avais pas envie qu'Alice me déteste encore plus en sortant d'ici. Mais le fait qu'Edward me défende ainsi me touchait. Alice déglutit difficilement, la honte traversant ses traits quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

\- Depuis quand sais-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix affreusement calme.

Edward releva les yeux vers elle après m'avoir regardé furtivement. J'aurai presque aimé que le sol m'engloutisse pour pouvoir disparaitre devant la tournure de la conversation.

\- Depuis des mois. Tanya n'a pas manqué de me tenir au courant du fait que tu savais tout depuis des semaines quand notre mariage à éclaté.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce avant qu'Edward ne se pince l'arrête du nez en soupirant fortement.

\- Tu venais de te faire agresser quand elle me l'a dit… je… je n'avais aucune envie de te mettre ça sur le dos en plus de ce que tu venais de vivre à cause de moi, reprit-il d'une voix plus posée.

Mon ventre se noua face aux répercutions des menaces qui planait autour de lui. Le menton d'Alice trembla à l'évocation de son agression. Sa réaction, quelque part, me rassura : Elle me paraissait beaucoup moins froide et horrible qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire.

\- Edward je…

\- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses Alice, la coupa-t-il.

\- Edward… murmurai-je dans une tentative d'apaisement.

Le regard surpris d'Alice transperça le mien. Ce que j'y lus me perturba. Elle me détestait, non ? Alors pourquoi me regardait-elle avec autant de reconnaissance ? Elle reporta son attention à Edward qui me dévisageait, l'incompréhension flottant dans ses yeux clairs. Je lui adressai un petit sourire rassurant. Je voulais que les choses entre eux s'arrange, non pas que cela dégénère et qu'il perde son agent qui était aussi son amie. Quoi qu'il dise, il avait besoin d'elle. Il soupira en reportant son attention sur elle.

\- J'aurai aimé que tu ne me le cache pas, soupira-t-il après quelques secondes à la dévisager.

\- Comment aurai-je pu te dire que la femme qui partageait ta vie depuis quinze ans te trompait ? demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix tremblante.

\- Ca s'appelle de la loyauté Alice. Tu aurais dû me le dire. J'aurai préféré l'entendre de ta bouche plutôt que de l'apprendre en même temps que tout le monde dans la presse.

Alice baissa les yeux sur ses escarpins rouge vif. Nerveuse, je triturai mes mains, ne sachant quoi faire, quoi dire face aux deux personnes en face de moi qui se reprochaient des horreurs. Edward inspira lentement, tentant de calmer sa colère.

\- Je suis désolée, murmura Alice d'une voix douce. Je suis désolée… mais je ne pouvais pas être celle qui gâcherait ta vie de cette manière.

\- Ca n'a plus d'importance, balaya Edward d'un geste de la main.

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la pièce quand les yeux d'Edward oscillèrent d'Alice à moi plusieurs fois.

\- Isabella partage ma vie aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi et tu vas devoir mettre tes aprioris de coté parce que nous sommes ensemble pour un moment, que ça te plaise ou non.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent furtivement ceux d'Edward. Qu'il assume ainsi, devant son agent, notre relation fit accélérer mon cœur. Alice porta son attention sur moi quelques secondes, avant d'observer Edward. Il y eut un silence. Doucement, la tension dans la pièce sembla s'apaiser.

\- Tant qu'on y est, je suis aussi au courant pour Jasper et toi, lança-t-il avec plus de légèreté. Vous allez pouvoir arrêter de vous cacher.

Edward risqua un très léger sourire. Alice gloussa nerveusement avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux courts. Tic qu'elle avait certainement dû lui voler. Malgré les restes de leur dispute encore très présents, l'atmosphère sembla s'alléger brutalement. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants en silence pendant que je les regardais tour à tour, mesurant pleinement le lien qui les unissaient. Elle l'aimait sincèrement, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Que disent ces photos ? finit par demander Edward après un moment.

\- Que tu n'es pas prudent, grogna Alice malgré le petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Ca te montre sur une terrasse avec… Isabella et un petit groupe de personne.

Je fus de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraitre, mais mon ventre se noua nerveusement. J'eus terriblement envie de voir ces photos. Me voyait-on ? Edward me lança un regard avant d'approcher jusqu'à moi pour prendre ma main. Mon corps entier s'apaisa immédiatement. Il noua ses doigts aux miens doucement, caressant ma peau de la sienne. Son geste me fit légèrement rougir, ce qui étira ses lèvres doucement. Alice, que j'avais déjà oubliée, se gratta la gorge. Edward lui lança un regard noir tandis que je retenais un sourire.

Leur mode de fonctionnement était celui-ci. Ils se chamaillaient comme chiens et chats, mais, pourtant, ils s'adoraient. Alice sortit son téléphone de la poche de son jean tout en s'approchant de nous et le tendit à Edward. Je me penchai sur l'écran pour voir la photo : une nouvelle fois, on ne nous voyait qu'à moitié, dans une demie obscurité. De dos, on ne pouvait savoir qu'il s'agissait de moi, même si, moi, je le savais. Edward face à moi sur la photo arborait un large sourire, une cigarette à la bouche.

\- Et je croyais t'avoir dit ce que je pensais du tabac, reprit Alice face à notre silence.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire arrogant collé au visage.

\- Je te demanderai ton autorisation, la prochaine fois.

Ce fut à moi de lever les yeux au ciel, faisant sourire Alice. On échangea un regard pendant qu'Edward nous regardait tour à tour. Nous ne serions certainement jamais amies, mais la relation entre nous semblait s'apaiser un peu. Une entente cordiale était le mieux à souhaiter, pour nous, et pour Edward. Elle faisait partie de sa vie, et je voulais en faire partie encore longtemps. Une querelle persistante ne serait pas bon pour l'équilibre de notre relation.

\- Je vais rentrer, m'occuper de Gribouille quelques heures, prévins-je Edward après plusieurs minutes où ils parlèrent de l'organisation du reste de la journée et de la soirée de ce soir.

Les entendre en parler me rendait nerveuse, et j'avais besoin d'un petit moment de calme avant de participer à la plus grosse soirée de l'année, et probablement, de ma vie. Edward acquiesça. Je me sentais soulagée qu'il comprenne mon besoin de retrouver _mon monde_, ma bulle personnelle avant de m'embarquer pour de bon dans son monde à lui.

\- Dean reviendra te chercher à 14h, murmura Edward quand on fut à la porte de la suite, mon sac contenant mes quelques effets personnels sur mon épaule.

J'accrochai mon regard mécontent au sien, récoltant un sourire atrocement sexy de sa part.

\- Je gagne, se vanta-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

Mes deux doigts sur sa bouche stoppèrent son geste. Il étouffa un rire contre ma peau.

\- Je n'ai rien signé concernant ce soir, menaçai-je en le regardant noir. Je peux toujours rester enfermée chez moi.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avec désinvolture. Alice derrière lui se gratta la gorge, nous rappelant à nouveau sa présence. Etrangement, et malgré mes appréhensions concernant la gente féminine en général, je faisais confiance à Alice, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Leur relation, à mes yeux, tenait plus du frère et de la sœur plutôt que de potentiels amants.

\- Je te trainerai par la peau des fesses sur le tapis rouge s'il le faut, menaça-t-il à son tour, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

Le trac que je repoussai depuis des jours s'insinua brutalement sous ma peau. Même si je fis de mon mieux pour le cacher, mon corps entier se tendit.

\- Tout ira bien, murmura Edward, trop conscient de la tension soudaine dans mon corps.

\- Tout ira bien, répétai-je comme un mantra, le cœur battant.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser dans un sourire rassurant et, cette fois, je le laissai faire. La suite se referma après un énième baiser. Je regrettai déjà de le laisser ici, même si c'était seulement pour quelques heures.

Quand j'atteignis les portes de l'ascenseur dans le couloir silencieux, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit à nouveau. Un sourire étira mes lèvres en me tournant pour pouvoir voir Edward revenir vers moi. Était-il accro à ce point ? Mon étonnement s'éleva dans le vaste couloir gris à la moquette beige.

Alice avançait vers moi, l'air presque gêné… et Edward, à mon grand regret, n'était pas dans les parages.

\- Attendez, me demanda-t-elle en me rejoignant.

\- Vous partez ? m'étonnai-je.

Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux noirs corbeaux autour de son visage.

\- Non je… je voulais vous parler, enfaite. Seule à seule, expliqua-t-elle en nouant ses mains devant elle.

Une boule d'appréhension gagna mon estomac.

\- Je… je pense que nous sommes parties sur de mauvaises bases, murmura-t-elle doucement. J'ai compris que vous êtes… _importante_ pour Edward et je ne voudrais pas être un problème entre vous.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. Mal à l'aise, je remontai l'anse de mon sac sur mon épaule. Son hésitation était palpable et ma gêne d'autant plus.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un problème, affirmai-je avant de soupirer. Je… je pense que je peux… comprendre votre... méfiance, envers moi. D'autant plus au vue de la situation.

Elle hocha la tête lentement semblant apaisé de ma réponse. Il se passa un petit silence où l'on se dévisagea. Edward s'entourait-il de femmes toujours aussi belles ? Son visage fin et ses grands yeux étaient d'une rare douceur.

\- Donc... vous n'êtes pas là pour la notoriété ? Ou pour son argent ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je retins un rire et un pincement de mon cœur à ses propos.

\- Mon dieu non…

\- Je… si vous saviez ce qu'on peut voir dans ce milieu, souffla-t-elle avant de soupirer.

\- J'imagine…

On échangea un sourire presque complice. Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent devant nous, coupant court à cette conversation gênante et quelque peu étrange.

\- Je dois…

\- Allez y, m'encouragea-t-elle en reculant vers la porte de la suite. On se verra ce soir, de toute façon.

Je hochai la tête, prenant conscience de l'ampleur du désastre auquel j'allais devoir faire face. En entrant dans l'ascenseur, observant les portes se fermer, je sentis mes mains trembler.

Dans 7h, je serais aux Oscars.

* * *

_Et ouiiiii... H-7 ma belle !_

_Sinon, je n'ai rien contre la noix de coco, j'aime bien cette odeur et je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai associé à Jessica (que je ne suis pas la seule à detester d'ailleurs ahah)_

_Merci pour tout vos mots, et bienvenue aux nouvelles lectrices ! _

_On se retrouve bientôt._

_J'vous embrasse,_

_ Tied._


	15. Chapitre 10

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

\- Je sais, je suis en retard ! m'écriai-je en claquant la porte de la suite avec un peu trop de force.

Beaucoup plus de paires d'yeux que ce à quoi je m'attendais me dévisagèrent quand la porte claqua derrière moi, me figeant dans mon entrée fracassante.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, rondouillard avec une barbe particulièrement bien taillée, et une petite femme rousse du même âge relevèrent les yeux vers moi en même temps qu'Edward sortait de la chambre, terminant de boutonner sa chemise noire. Il m'adressa un sourire absolument splendide. Je remarquai qu'il s'était rasé de près, rendant les contours de sa mâchoire d'autant plus saillante. Pourquoi m'apparaissait-il plus beau chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur lui ? Immédiatement, mon cœur s'affola à sa vue.

\- Eléazar, Carmen, je vous présente Isabella. Isabella, voici le coiffeur et la maquilleuse dont je t'ai parlé la semaine dernière.

\- Enchantée, murmurai-je intimidée devant leurs yeux curieux.

Ils me saluèrent avec gentillesse pendant qu'Edward avançait vers moi. Les deux personnes dans la suite s'activèrent, tournant dans un tourbillon autour de nous. La proximité d'Edward fit accélérer les battements de mon cœur.

\- Pourquoi ce retard ? demanda-t-il en accrochant ses boutons de manchette sur son poignet droit.

Mes doigts remplacèrent les siens, presque automatiquement. Mon geste le fit sourire, même si il ne pipa mot.

\- Gribouille à carrément refuser de me laisser partir !

Edward éclata de rire, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. J'attrapai son autre main, retenant mal mon sourire en lui mettant son deuxième bouton de manchette.

\- Et pour de vrai ? demanda-t-il, devinant que j'exagérai _légèrement_ les choses.

Son sourire moqueur et la façon dont il lisait en moi me firent rougir.

\- Je me suis endormie, marmonnai-je, le faisant rire à nouveau.

\- Je t'épuise on dirait !

Je le regardai de travers, récoltant un sourire bon à vendre mon âme au diable. Je chassai les images peu chastes de nos deux corps enlacés dans la baignoire de la suite et de ses mains sur ma peau.

\- Je me suis réveillée quand Dean à tambouriner si fort à ma porte que les murs ont tremblés. Il m'attendait depuis cinq minutes, il m'a dit qu'il était à deux doigts de défoncer ma porte d'entrée si je ne lui avait pas ouvert.

\- Il en aurait été capable, remarqua-t-il sérieusement.

\- Je m'en suis doutée, grimaçai-je en me souvenant du visage affolé de Dean quand j'avais _enfin_ ouvert.

Nos sourires se firent écho quand j'eus finis d'acheter ses boutons de manchette. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes poignets pendant qu'il se penchait vers moi. Mon souffle se coupa quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec douceur. Je soupirai d'aise, appréciant la tendresse de son geste. Son air serein m'indiqua que l'on pouvait faire confiance au couple autour de nous, et le fait qu'il m'embrasse devant eux ne fit que le confirmer.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il, ses yeux clairs dans les miens.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi, avouai-je en me sentant rougir à nouveau.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se redressa.

\- Eléazar va s'occuper de toi pour la coiffure, m'expliqua-t-il en ce tournant vers l'intéressé qui me fit un petit signe de la main. Carmen va te maquiller.

Je hochai la tête, avec l'impression déroutante de basculer dans une autre dimension de ma propre vie.

1h plus tard, je me tortillai nerveusement assise sur un tabouret au milieu du salon de la suite. Eléazar m'avait envoyé prendre une bain pour me détendre et laver soigneusement mes cheveux pour pouvoir me coiffer comme bon lui semblait. Emmitouflée dans un des peignoirs beaucoup trop grand de l'hôtel, je triturai mes mains pendant qu'Eléazar séchait mes cheveux tout en essayant de les lisser. S'il arrivait à faire quelque chose de ma tignasse indomptable, cet homme serait mon Dieu.

Edward déambulait dans la suite, le téléphone vissé à l'oreille. Les appels s'enchainaient et accentuaient mon trac. C'était la première fois de ma vie que j'allais participé à un tel évènement et, au vu du nombre de journalistes et de photographes qui allaient être présent, j'étais certaine que des photos de moi, de nous, défileraient d'ici à demain matin sur tous les réseaux sociaux.

Je soupirai, essayant de chasser la tension dans mon corps. Je voulais être avec Edward. Complètement. Et pour cela, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix que de m'exposer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, comme ce que j'espérai pour ce soir. Je voulais affronter sa célébrité doucement. Etape par étape.

\- C'est la première fois ? demanda la voix grave d'Eléazar derrière moi, me faisant sursauter nerveusement.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ? marmonnai-je, le faisant rire doucement.

\- Vous êtes nerveuse, remarqua-t-il, me faisant arrêter de taper du pied nerveusement. Mais c'est normal ! Tout humain normalement constitué le serait.

\- Pas Edward, remarquai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Posté devant les grandes baies du salon, le téléphone encore à l'oreille, il éclata de rire avec son interlocuteur, me faisant sourire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Cet air décontracté qu'il arborait me détendit un peu. Je glissai mon regard le long de son corps élancé, appréciant la façon dont cette chemise cintrée mettait les muscles de son dos en valeur, et comment son pantalon habillé tombait parfaitement sur ses hanches. J'aurai pu passer des heures à le regarder.

\- Edward n'est jamais stressé pour ce genre d'évènements… Ca fait 10 ans que c'est son quotidien, reprit le coiffeur après quelques secondes en s'affairant dans mon dos. Mais les évènements concernant ses projets professionnels sont plus… difficiles pour lui. Il est toujours plus stressé par la promo d'un film que par un évènement comme celui de ce soir.

\- J'imagine que c'est normal.

\- J'imagine. Pourtant je connais des célébrités qui sont autant stressés par l'un que par l'autre.

\- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? osai-je après une minute à observer Edward toujours au téléphone.

A qui pouvait-il bien parlé et rire autant depuis presque trente minutes ? Bien que j'arrive à capter des brides de sa conversation, je n'arrivai pas a savoir à qui il parlait.

\- Ca va faire 8 ans que je travaille pour lui à chaque évènement. Jasper nous a présenté pendant qu'Edward tournait _Fast_, il avait besoin d'un coiffeur en urgence, et j'étais déjà celui de Jasper à l'époque. Edward n'a plus voulu quelqu'un d'autre depuis le jour où je lui ai massé la tête pour la première fois.

Sa remarque me fit rire. Mon cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure, je me demandais si tout les membres de l'équipe d'Edward seraient présents ce soir.

\- Vous savez si Jasper le sera aussi ?

\- Où Alice est, Jasper est, s'amusa Eléazar. Ils ne devraient plus tarder d'ailleurs.

\- La cérémonie commence dans à peine trois heures et ils vont encore être en retard ! s'exclama Carmen en revenant dans la pièce, tirant une énorme valise rose pailleté derrière elle.

Son regard vert foncé rencontra le mien quand je relevais les yeux vers elle.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous moquer de Judith, m'ordonna-t-elle en retenant un sourire.

\- Judith ?

\- Sa valise, me souffla Eléazar avant de reporter son attention à Carmen. Tu devrais être enfermée pour ça.

\- Je devrais avoir divorcé depuis 40 ans, le corrigea-t-elle, le regard provocateur.

\- Tu ne saurais vivre sans moi !

Leur petite joute verbale me fit sourire.

\- Encore à vous menacer de divorcer l'un de l'autre ? constata Edward, qui avait raccroché, en s'approchant de notre petit groupe.

\- Il ne saurait pas vivre une journée sans moi ! se moqua Carmen en repoussant ses boucles rousses.

C'était vraiment une belle femme. L'élégance qu'elle portait était très agréable et quelque chose de rassurant émanait d'elle. J'entendis Eléazar rire dans mon dos.

\- Mais si c'est pour tes beaux yeux, mon minet, continua Carmen dans un sourire enjôleur à l'attention d'Edward, je peux signer de suite.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire.

\- Sans vouloir vous vexer, souffla Carmen avec un grand sourire en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Il serait peut-être moins têtu avec vous qu'avec moi, m'amusai-je en retrouvant le regard clair d'Edward qui secouait la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas têtu, grogna-t-il en essayant de repousser son sourire.

\- Il l'est, confirma Eléazar en passant devant moi pour remettre quelques mèches en place.

\- Vous allez arrêter oui ? Isabella tu n'es pas censée pactiser avec la partie adverse tant que nous sommes ensemble, remarqua Edward, me faisant rire franchement.

Leur petit jeu repartit de plus belle, faisant rire Edward à gorge déployée. Sous mes yeux, la complicité évidente entre ses trois là me réchauffa le cœur. Ils me faisaient rire et ce constat me fit du bien. Je n'étais plus autant stressé par la soirée maintenant. Je me sentais même… bien, parce que bizarrement à ma place.

\- J'ai terminé ! s'exclama Eléazar après une minute de plus à s'occuper de mes cheveux. Carmen ! A toi !

\- Laissez-la moi une minute avant, demanda Edward en balançant son téléphone sur le canapé non loin de nous.

\- Ne la décoiffe pas, prévint Eléazar, me faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Edward râla pour la forme, au vu du sourire barrant son visage. Le couple s'éloigna, prétextant aller fumer une cigarette pour sortir de la suite. Quand la porte se referma sur eux, la pièce me parut étrangement calme et silencieuse.

\- Au bruit qu'ils font quand ils sont là on pourrait croire qu'ils sont vingt, se moqua Edward en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Nos mains se retrouvèrent un silence. Savourant la texture unique de sa peau et les battements irréguliers de mon cœur à son contact, je relevais les yeux vers lui.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Bien, répondis-je avec un sourire. _Bizarrement_ bien.

Je retins un rire pendant qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Je… je voulais juste avoir cinq minutes avec toi pour te parler de deux choses, m'informa-t-il en fouillant mon regard.

\- Dis moi, chuchotai-je, presque incertaine de ce à quoi je devais m'attendre.

Un léger sourire orna sa bouche. Ses émeraudes clairs glissèrent sur ma bouche rapidement avant de retrouver mes yeux. Mon cœur sursauta. Son regard se voila d'hésitation quand ses doigts caressèrent ma paume. Sa propre hésitation fit remonter une vague d'incertitude en moi, m'inquiétant presque.

\- Tu… tu n'es obligée à rien, concernant ce soir, commença-t-il. Si c'est… si c'est trop tôt, ou simplement… _trop_ pour toi, tu peux rester ici, ou rentrer chez toi, souffla-t-il lentement, me laissant le temps d'assimiler ses mots.

\- Edward…

\- Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de venir pour moi, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire presque gêné. Je sais que ça va être… un tournant, pour toi… pour _nous_. Même si tu ne viens pas sur le tapis rouge, même si tu restes loin du Photocall… le théâtre sera plein de journalistes et de photographes. D'ici à demain il y aura des centaines de photos de la soirée, de tout le monde, absolument partout. De toi compris, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause pour scruter mes yeux.

Même si le trac noua mon estomac, je fus certaine d'une chose : je n'avais pas envie de faire demi tour. Mes doigts se posèrent sur son menton que je pris entre mon pouce et mon index, le ramenant plus près de moi.

Je le voulais, lui. Lui et tout ce qu'il y avait avec.

Son regard inquiet fouilla le mien.

\- Je veux juste être sûr que tu es… pleinement consciente de ce que ça…

Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, le faisant taire. Mon cœur s'emballa à son contact quand il me rendit mon baiser avec douceur et intensité. Lorsqu'il me relâcha, mon souffle était déjà saccadé, à l'instar du sien. Son regard sonda le mien, et un sourire étira sa bouche parfaite.

\- Je le suis, murmurai-je contre ses lèvres, me sentant rougir sous ses yeux d'une intensité rare. Je veux être avec toi, ajoutai-je timidement.

Ses doigts libres caressèrent ma joue tandis que je luttais pour ne pas fermer mes paupières devant la tendresse de son geste.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il avant d'embrasser mes lèvres furtivement.

Mon cœur eut un raté et un frisson courût sur mon échine.

\- La deuxième chose ? interrogeai-je après un court silence où il me dévisagea.

Un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-gêné prit place sur sa bouche.

\- J'ai... parlé de nous, à mes parents.

Je ne pus retenir l'affolement de mon cœur qui saccada ma respiration. L'excitation et la joie se mêlèrent. Il avait parlé de nous ? Plus les heures passaient, plus notre relation devenait… _officielle_ pour les gens nous entourant. En l'espace de quelques heures, Edward avait annoncé à cinq personnes notre relation bien qu'Alice était, selon moi, déjà plus ou moins au courant. Le fait qu'il l'annonce de la sorte déclenchait en moi un sentiment de joie et de fierté inédit.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ? m'inquiétai-je, prenant soudain conscience de l'impact de sa déclaration.

\- Ma mère est… extatique, souffla-t-il dans un rire. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que ça arriverait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et… elle veut te rencontrer…

Son regard sembla sonder le mien, attendant la moindre de mes réactions. Même si l'appréhension d'une éventuelle future présentation officielle me noua l'estomac, je ne pus que hocher la tête. Cela serait un pas de plus dans notre histoire… et tout ça me plaisait dangereusement.

Une vraie joie se répandit dans tout mes membres pendant qu'on se souriait idiotement. J'étais totalement amoureuse de cet homme. Rien au monde ne me paraissait aussi évident que ça.

\- Je voudrais ajouter une troisième chose, chuchotai-je en avançant mon visage vers le sien.

Son regard s'assombrit légèrement quand mes mains entourèrent sa nuque. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son crâne. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens quelques secondes, l'air crépitant autour de nous. Quand ma bouche retrouva la sienne, un léger gémissement nous échappa en même temps.

J'aimais cet homme. Certainement comme je n'avais jamais aimé auparavant.

\- J'avais demandé à ne pas la décoiffer ! s'écria Eléazar en pénétrant dans la suite quelques trop courtes secondes plus tard.

Edward quitta ma bouche, son regard tendre dans le mien. Malgré le rougissement de mes joues, je l'embrassai chastement une dernière fois avant de l'observer se relever.

\- Il n'a pas touché à mes cheveux, promis-je à l'homme grisonnant en face de moi qui m'adressa un grand sourire.

Le double sens de ma phrase me fit regretter immédiatement de l'avoir dit. Carmen pénétra à son tour dans la suite, suivi de Jasper et d'Alice en pleine conversation.

\- Vous êtes encore en retard, remarqua Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de luxe à son poignet.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel avant de me jeter un regard.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi ! s'exclama-t-il dans un grand sourire.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel à son tour avant de partir vers la chambre sans les saluer.

\- Toujours un plaisir de te voir ! cria Jasper à l'intention d'Edward, me faisant rire.

L'homme de mes rêves revint dans la pièce après une minute en leur disant de s'activer à se préparer. Nous avions rendez-vous dans moins deux heures au théâtre Dolby et personne à part Edward n'était prêt.

\- A moi de jouer à la poupée ! se réjouit Carmen en reportant son attention sur moi pendant qu'Alice passait entre les mains expertes d'Eléazar.

La voir ne m'était plus aussi… désagréable. Je sentis son regard sur ma personne quand Carmen me fit lever pour aller m'installer dans un fauteuil non loin de la baie.

\- Pour la lumière, m'expliqua-t-elle quand je m'asseyais.

Elle ouvrit la valise rose, Judith, qu'elle trimbalait avec elle depuis tout à l'heure et des dizaines de produits de beauté s'épanouirent devant mes yeux.

\- Rosalie serait complètement excitée de voir ça, rigolai-je.

\- Elle ne pouvait pas être là ? demanda poliment Carmen en fouillant dans ses produits.

\- Elle passe la soirée avec sa mère pour son anniversaire, souris-je en repensant à l'énorme déception qu'elle avait affiché lorsque je lui avais proposé de m'accompagner mais qu'elle avait dut décliner en pleurant presque la soirée prévue avec sa mère depuis des semaines. Mais je pense qu'elle aurait été complètement… folle d'être ici. D'autant plus en découvrant Judith.

Le rire cristallin de la femme rousse face à moi me fit sourire. Pendant une heure encore, elle s'affaira à me maquiller. Avant de ce faire, elle me posa plusieurs questions sur mes habitudes (très limitées) concernant le maquillage. Je n'avais été une férue de tout ces produits, bien que j'apprécie mettre un touche de maquillage lorsque je sortais, pour, la plus part du temps, tenter d'effacer mes cernes et d'illuminer mon teint pâle. Elle me félicita d'avoir une si jolie peau, bien que je ne comprenne pas tout à fait en quoi j'en étais responsable.

\- Je vais faire quelque chose de très naturel, m'avait-elle rassuré quand j'avais grimacé au nombre de fond de teint que sa valise contenait.

\- Je vous fait confiance, avais-je murmuré récoltant un sourire tendre de sa part.

Après moi, Alice passa dans ses mains expertes pendant que j'observai mon visage dans le miroir qu'elle m'avait tendu quelques secondes auparavant. Je ressemblai à... _moi_, en plus jolie, en moins fade. Mes cernes avaient disparus totalement et un joli dégradé d'ombre à paupière noir et or illuminait mon regard. La coiffure d'Eléazar révélait la finesse de ma nuque. Son chignon sophistiqué d'où s'échappait quelques boucles était vraiment réussit. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me trouvais presque jolie.

\- Tu es très belle, me complimenta Edward en arrivant derrière moi, passant ses bras autour de moi tout en me regardant à travers le petit miroir.

Mon reflet rosie sous mes yeux, me faisant reposer le miroir sur l'enfilade à coté de la baie. Je posai mes mains sur les siennes, le maintenant contre moi.

\- Dean passe nous prendre d'ici une petite heure, m'indiqua-t-il. Veux-tu que je commande quelque chose à boire ?

\- Du champagne ne serait pas de refus ! s'extasia Jasper depuis le canapé où il attendait un peu plus loin.

\- Du champagne à 16h ? m'étonnai-je en me tournant pour le regarder.

Jasper me lança un regard de biais en reposant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux -je reconnus le script que lisait Edward ce matin- sur ses genoux. Le costar gris foncé qu'il portait était vraiment beau. Jasper était un bel homme, blond, les cheveux crantés coiffés en arrière, les yeux gris, une fossette sur la joue droite qui se creusait lorsqu'il souriait. Cela ajoutait au charme qu'il dégageait. Je comprenais pourquoi Alice avait été séduite.

\- C'est jour de fête, m'indiqua Jasper, repoussant le sourire qui voulait étirer ses lèvres.

\- Ca porte un nom, Jasper, me moquai-je, récoltant un éclat de rire du reste des personnes de la pièce.

Son regard se porta sur Edward qui m'observait, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je comprends pourquoi tu la gardes, rigola Jasper, me faisant rougir.

Ce dernier ria doucement.

\- Tu n'auras jamais le dernier mot, sourit-il à son ami.

L'attention se porta sur la soirée qui nous attendait, lâchant ma personne pas très à l'aise d'être au centre de l'attention. Les bras d'Edward se resserrèrent autour de ma taille, me collant un peu plus à lui.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, souffla-t-il dans mon cou avant d'embrasser brièvement ma peau.

Son contact me fit frémir alors qu'il me tirait par la main jusqu'à la chambre vers laquelle il partit à grandes enjambées, me faisant presque trébucher derrière lui, hilare.

\- Et ne la décoiffe pas ! s'écria Eléazar, récoltant les rires des autres, et les nôtres.

Il referma la porte avant de m'y appuyer, ses mains se posant de part et d'autre de mon visage. On retrouva immédiatement notre sérieux, mon cœur s'accélérant tout seul. L'atmosphère détendue de l'autre coté de la porte s'évapora pour laisser place au seul désir que je lus dans ses yeux. Il s'approcha encore, collant son corps contre le mien en soupirant d'aise de me sentir contre lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas me décoiffer, lui rappelai-je en dépit du poids grandissant dans ma poitrine qui oppressait mes poumons.

Le désir gonfla sous ma peau, me faisant trembler quand il s'approcha un peu plus, son nez frôlant le mien. L'effervescence des préparations avait subitement disparut : il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et son regard de braise qui embrasait mon corps comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Quand il se pencha pour m'embrasser, je posai deux doigts sur sa bouche, l'éloignant de ses intensions avec la plus grande difficulté.

\- Si tu touches au maquillage de Carmen, elle va te tuer.

Un rire étranglé le secoua.

\- Je rêve de t'embrasser, gronda-t-il, le désir flambant dans ses pupilles dilatées. C'est _très_ frustrant.

Je hochai la tête pour réponse. J'avais tellement envie de sentir sa peau que j'aurai pu très facilement oublier que nous n'étions pas seuls dans cette suite et lui enlever cette sublime chemise noire. On se dévisagea un instant, le désir flottant autour de nous, nos respirations courtes emplissant la chambre silencieuse.

Son regard glissa sur mon corps caché par le peignoir à la signature de l'hôtel. Une de ses mains longea le tissus au niveau de mon cou avant de descendre le long de ma poitrine, écartant les pans du peignoir légèrement, dévoilant ma peau nue. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma carotide où le sang pulsait rapidement. Immédiatement, ma respiration se coupa, le désir enflammant brutalement mon corps tremblant.

\- Je peux toujours t'embrasser ailleurs, chuchota-t-il contre mon cou, alors que ses doigts effleuraient ma peau récemment découverte.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un gémissement quand il écarta un peu plus le vêtement, dévoilant le sillon entre mes seins qu'il caressa avec douceur. Ma peau se couvrit de longues vagues de frissons. Mes jambes tremblèrent. Ses mains brulantes sur ma peau sensible firent disparaitre le peu de conscience qu'il me restait.

Deux coups portés contre la porte dans mon dos me firent sursauter, me ramenant à la réalité où l'équipe d'Edward nous attendait dans l'autre pièce.

\- Dis Edward, tu pourrais demander au room service des chips avec le champagne ? Cria Jasper à travers la porte.

L'amusement dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas. Edward grogna de frustration dans mon cou avant de se redresser, ses yeux sombres fouillant les miens. Je me retins de rire en pinçant mes lèvres.

\- Je vais le tuer, me prévint-il, récoltant un sourire de ma part.

Malgré la frustration énorme que je ressentais, leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris m'amusai vraiment. Je glissai mes mains dans son dos que je caressai pour l'apaiser.

\- Edward ? répéta Jasper, portant deux nouveaux coups sur la porte, la faisant trembler dans mon dos.

\- Tu ne veux pas que je te prépare un bœuf bourguignon non plus ? questionna Edward ironiquement.

\- Oh ! Eh bien puisque tu le proposes si gentiment…

J'éclatai de rire contre Edward alors qu'il faisait tomber son visage dans mon cou avant qu'un rire désabusé ne le secoue.

Jasper stoppa son petit jeu quand j'entendis Carmen le réprimander. Edward entoura mon corps de ses bras pour me serrer contre lui pendant plusieurs minutes. J'inspirai lentement son odeur, tentant de calmer ma frustration, mon cœur et mon envie de lui.

\- C'était tout ce que tu voulais me montrer ? le taquinai-je en me sortant de son étreinte après un instant.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens, me faisant sourire. L'amusement flottait dans ses pupilles malgré son évidente frustration.

\- Non, avoua-t-il dans un sourire à tomber.

Il se recula, remit mon peignoir correctement avant de me prendre par la main pour m'emmener dans la salle de bain attenant à la chambre. A la paroi de douche en verre, était suspendu une housse beige d'une grande maison de couture Française. Je m'approchai prudemment, effleurant la broderie couleur or sur la toile. Mes doigts dessinèrent le nom de _Vies, _la marque dont Edward était l'égérie depuis deux ans.

\- C'est pour toi, souffla-t-il tout près de moi.

Je me sentis rougir.

\- Edward ça n'est...

\- C'est un cadeau. On ne refuse pas un cadeau.

Mon cœur s'emballa tandis que luttais contre mon envie de refuser son _cadeau_ au vue de l'énormité de la chose. Je refusais même de penser à ce que ça avait pu lui couter.

\- Tu es fou, réussi-je à dire après une minute.

\- La housse est très belle, approuva-t-il, mais ce qui ce trouve à l'intérieur est… beaucoup mieux.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant un rire nerveux. Les doigts tremblants, je fis glisser la fermeture éclair, sentant mon cœur s'emballer déraisonnablement à la vue de la robe qui apparut sous mes yeux.

\- Edward… balbutiai-je, sentant l'émotion serrer ma gorge.

\- Tu vas être magnifique, murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser délicatement la peau de mon cou. Enfile-la avant que je ne change d'avis et que je t'entraine dans cette douche pour te faire l'amour.

Il disparut de la salle de bain la seconde d'après, me laissant seule dans la contemplation de cette merveille de dentelle et de tissus rares mêlés.

* * *

Si ma nervosité avait disparue, ou presque, dans la suite du Bel'Air, à l'approche du théâtre, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac remontait dans ma gorge à chaque inspiration. Le tremblement de mes mains et les battements de mon cœur étaient bien trop rapides et trop forts pour être normaux.

Dean avait échangé son SUV habituel pour un véhicule deux fois plus grand. Alice et Jasper était assis sur la banquette en face de nous. Emmett qui nous avait rejoint juste avant notre départ de l'hôtel, presque trente minutes plus tôt, était assis de l'autre coté d'Edward, sur la même banquette que nous. Les rues grouillaient de véhicules du même type que le notre, avançant au ralentis et des centaines de policiers avaient été déployés pour gérer le périmètre.

L'effervescence autour de nous ne suffisait pas à m'occuper assez pour calmer mon trac. Au contraire. Chaque membre de la Police de Los Angeles que je voyais me rappelai que d'exposer Edward de la sorte n'était en aucun cas prudent. Et si, malgré la sécurité, quelqu'un passait entre les mailles du filet et arrivait à atteindre Edward ? D'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Je lui jetai un regard. Il avait l'air détendu malgré la soirée qui l'attendait (son discours pour le remise du prix du meilleur réalisateur, entre autre). Je détaillai son visage lentement, prenant le temps de savourer le calme qui régnait en moi à sa seule vision. Ses cheveux indomptables me firent sourire. Combien de fois leur vue m'avait faite sourire, même derrière l'écran de ma petite télévision ?

A sa vue, l'angoisse qui me traversait par vague et sans relâche depuis que nous avions quittés la suite sembla s'apaiser un peu.

Aujourd'hui, ce soir, c'était moi à ses cotés. Moi. Dans cette robe qui était certainement la plus belle chose que j'ai vu. La dentelle sur mes bras et le long de mes cotes, le décolleté plongeant dans mon dos qui m'avait fait rougir rien qu'à le voir, la douceur du tissu qui caressait ma peau à chaque mouvement… cette robe était une merveille, une œuvre d'art, et quelque chose me disait que je l'aimais autant _simplement_ parce que celui qui me l'avait offert n'était un autre qu'Edward.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma paume quand on arriva dans la rue du Dolby. La pression dans mon corps s'accentua malgré son parfum autour de moi et son touché.

\- Edward et Emmett vous allez descendre avec nous au sous-sol et vous montrez par l'intérieur, indiqua Jasper les yeux sur son téléphone. Edward une équipe t'attends là-haut, ils t'escorteront avec Emmett jusqu'au tapis rouge.

Edward hocha la tête, avant de me jeter un coup d'œil. Je savais qu'il sentait que j'étais nerveuse. Mon silence et mon corps crispé depuis notre départ ne lui était pas totalement invisible. Cependant, il ne disait rien, se contentant de caresser mes doigts doucement, me rassurant en silence. Que pouvait-il me dire qu'il n'avait déjà dit ?

La voiture avançait au ralenti, stoppant sa course tous les deux mètres. Nous avions mis plus d'une demie heure à faire les quelques kilomètres qui séparaient l'hôtel du théâtre. Une nouvelle fois, elle se stoppa. Le bout de la rue grouillait de monde, et la foule s'intensifiait autour des véhicules à chaque mètre. Le bruit de l'extérieur était omniprésent, augmentant à mesure que l'on approchait.

Bientôt, on passa des barrières de sécurité qui maintenaient le public et les curieux à plusieurs mètres du théâtre. L'agent de Police vérifia l'identité de chacun d'entre nous avant de nous autoriser à avancer. Les doigts d'Edward caressèrent l'intérieur de ma paume, apaisant mon cœur presque immédiatement. Je redoutais le moment où il s'éloignerait et où sa peau quitterait la mienne. Même si j'allais rester avec Jasper et Alice le temps qu'Edward arpente le tapis rouge et pose pour les photographes, je doutais de l'effet de son équipe sur moi. Personne ne savait me rassurer comme lui. Au loin, je distinguai le tapis rouge, les grandes statuts en or si représentatives de la cérémonie, et le monde affluant tout autour, attendant l'ouverture imminente du début de la soirée.

Les lèvres d'Edward effleurèrent ma tempe quand on atteignit le parking, le brouhaha de la foule se dissipant doucement. Dean se gara sur une place à plusieurs mètres des portes des ascenseurs. La porte du van s'ouvrit, faisant sortir les autres du véhicule. Mon regard retrouva celui d'Edward une demi seconde avant qu'il ne descende à son tour. Prudemment, je sortie du van, sa main tenant la mienne, faisant attention de ne surtout pas abimer ma robe.

\- Avancez, on vous rejoints dans une minute, ordonna Edward à son équipe qui disparut dans la seconde en direction des ascenseurs.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent quand il s'approcha de moi lentement, ses yeux d'une intensité rare me dévorant. Des papillions dans mon ventre s'envolèrent, et, quand il se pencha vers moi, mon souffle se coupa. Mon corps entier se concentra sur la douce sensation de ses lèvres effleurant doucement contre les miennes, me faisant oublier le reste du monde. Doucement, je me détendis à son contact.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se reculant, ses yeux plus sombres que précédemment retrouvant les miens.

Je hochai la tête lentement, ralentie par tout ce qu'il provoquait en moi. Mes mains atteignirent la veste de son smoking noire que je lissai. Il était sublime tout en noir comme ça. L'élégance aurait pu porter son prénom.

Je captai de légères brides des conversations de son équipe à quelques mètres tout en observant le visage d'Edward. J'étais heureuse qu'il ait pris quelques minutes pour nous. Cet instant était tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

\- Tu es parfait, chuchotai-je, récoltant un sourire à tomber de sa part.

Il me dévisagea un court instant.

\- Ca va aller, avec Jasper et Alice ?

\- Ca ira, oui, confirmai-je avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

\- T'ai-je dis combien tu es sublime ? demanda-t-il en se penchant à nouveau vers moi.

Ma respiration se coupa quand son nez frôla le mien dans une caresse.

\- Je…

\- Tu es… absolument _parfaite_, souffla-t-il sur mes lèvres.

Je me demandai vaguement si je pouvais me liquéfier sur place quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne, réduisant mes pensées au silence.

On rejoignit le petit groupe que formait son équipe devant les ascenseurs, les talons de mes escarpins résonnant dans le parking silencieux. La main d'Edward ne quitta pas la mienne, même lorsque l'on se retrouva dans le hall du théâtre remplit de personnes élégamment habillés.

Un mélange de garde du corps en costume, de photographes, d'homme en smoking et de femme en robe de soirées toutes plus belles les unes que les autres nous accueillit. Cela me rassura presque : ici, pas de fans hystériques, et pas de personnes folles prêtes à sauter sur Edward à la moindre occasion. Plusieurs personnes saluèrent Edward sur notre passage lorsque nous gagnions la partie droite du hall. Des serveur virevoltait entre les invités, offrant champagne et canapé sur des plateaux en or.

L'équipe discuta un moment dans une ambiance décontractée. Je profitai des discussions, des blagues de Jasper et du rire d'Edward à mon coté, ses doigts effleurant les miens sans cesse. Plusieurs fois, je surpris son regard chaleureux sur moi. La tendresse de ses pupilles me déboussolait. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme lui le faisait. Après une énième fois, mon sourire fit naitre le sien. Le monde autour sembla disparaitre quand sa main caressa mon dos doucement, m'effleurant à peine. Rien que par son touché, il arrivait à me faire sentir… _spéciale_, et importante.

J'étais presque heureuse qu'il me touche, me regarde comme ça… j'avais eu peur de devoir ne pas l'effleurer de toute la soirée, et, une fois de plus, il me montrait que je comptai pour lui. Ses yeux caressèrent mes lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi, ignorant le monde autour de nous.

\- T'ai-je dis que tu étais très belle ? demanda-t-il un sourire dans la voix, sa bouche près de mon oreille.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire. Son souffle chaud me fit frissonner.

\- Quatre fois, m'amusai-je pour cacher l'effet que ses mots avaient sur moi.

Sa main dans mon dos remonta très légèrement avant de descendre sur mes reins, frôlant la naissance de mes fesses. Je serais la coupe de champagne entre mes doigts.

\- Tu es très belle, répéta-t-il.

\- Ca fait cinq, murmurai-je en me sentant rougir une nouvelle fois.

Je le sentis sourire, ses doigts appuyant légèrement dans mon dos nu. Son touché provoqua une slave de frissons qui me descendit de l'endroit où étaient posés ses doigts jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je bus une gorgée de mon champagne, essayant de ne pas succomber à mon envie de l'embrasser grandissante.

\- Je pourrais te le dire à chaque fois que je pose les yeux sur toi.

Le sourire dans sa voix me fit sourire de plus belle. Il ne savait pas comme ses mots pouvaient me toucher.

\- Ce qui arrive... très, _très_ souvent, admit-il plus sérieusement.

Il se recula légèrement, son regard perdu sur ma bouche avant de m'adresser un petit sourire. Après plusieurs secondes, son attention se reporta sur les personnes autour de nous, me laissant seule avec mon désir naissant. Sa main ne bougea pas de mon dos pendant un moment, ses doigts exerçant plus ou moins de pression, maintenant cette sensation de douceur mêlée au désir dans laquelle lui seul savait me plonger.

La musique du hall berçait les invités qui allaient et venaient à l'extérieur, foulant le tapis rouge tour à tour.

\- Ca va être ton tour, prévint Jasper après une dizaine de minutes. Paul, Sam et Emmett vont t'accompagner sur toute la remontée.

\- La remontée ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas.

\- Le tapis rouge, m'expliqua Jasper dans un sourire.

Etre ici, avec Edward Cullen était presque_ irréaliste_. Quand j'étais avec lui, j'en oubliais presque toujours_ qui_ il était. J'échangeai un sourire avec Edward pendant que deux autres gardes du corps, que je devinais être Sam et Paul, nous rejoignaient.

\- Dean va rester avec toi, m'apprit Edward en jetant un regard à son chauffeur qui hocha la tête en me souriant gentiment. Si il y a quoi que ce soit, reste avec lui.

\- Quoi que ce soit ? répétai-je, sentant ma poitrine se serrer.

\- Rien ne sortant de la normale, me rassura Edward alors que la sueur descendait déjà le long de mon dos. C'est juste au cas où.

On échangea un regard. J'avais envie de l'embrasser, là maintenant, mais au milieu de cette foule, et de tout ces gens qui le connaissait… Edward me sourit doucement, ses traits devenant plus tendre. Lisait-il dans mes pensées ? Sa main caressa ma joue avec douceur. Son pouce effleura ma bouche, affolant mes sens et mon cœur.

_Oui_, il lisait dans les pensées.

\- A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-il avant de partir en direction du fond de la salle, entouré des trois hommes qui devaient le protéger.

Je le suivis des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de mon champ de vision en passant une porte.

Cela fut presque immédiat : des hurlements de joie extérieurs me parvinrent. Je restai quelques minutes silencieuse, un peu perdue au milieu de toutes ces personnes que je ne connaissais pas, malgré son équipe autour de moi.

\- Vous pouvez le suivre ici, si vous voulez, me proposa Jasper en me montrant un grand écran sur le mur à gauche qui montrait d'une vue d'ensemble le tapis rouge entier. C'est diffusé en directe à la télévision.

Je croisai ses yeux gris pendant qu'il me souriait doucement, se voulant surement rassurant. J'avais la sensation d'être déconnectée de mon propre corps, et de n'être qu'à moitié présente dans cette salle pleine de célébrités et de photographes.

Mon regard se dirigea vers l'écran plat. Immédiatement, je retrouvai Edward, le sourire aux lèvres qui arpentait en direct le tapis rouge.

Quelques accords de musique me parvinrent, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward qui souriait, saluant la foule avec plaisir. Plusieurs célébrités remontaient le tapis rouge en même temps que lui, et cela me rassura sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi… il n'était pas seul.

Il s'attarda un moment, les photographes tournant autour de lui.

Avec toujours le même sourire, il partit en direction des barrières, allant saluer de nombreux fans à qui il signa des autographes. Il prit le temps de poser et de parler un peu avec chacun d'eux. A plusieurs reprises, les personnes avec qui il discutait rirent, aux anges de pouvoir échanger avec lui. Son sourire ne mentait pas : il aimait sincèrement ça.

Je mesurai alors toute l'ampleur de qui il était : celui dont des centaines de fans hurlaient le nom derrière les barrières. C'était là, en direct, sous mes yeux. Je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer, et faire comme si cela n'était pas réel. C'était là, _maintenant._ Je me concentrai sur les réactions de mon corps; mais rien en se passa. Un sourire étira même mes lèvres en le regardant rire avec ses fans. J'étais heureuse pour lui. Et mon angoisse me parut complètement idiote et inutile.

Après plusieurs minutes, il arriva près du photocall. Une femme d'un certain âge arriva à sa hauteur, le saluant avec chaleur. Vaguement, je reconnus une réalisatrice avec qui il avait tourné un film l'année passée tout en étant incapable de me souvenir de son nom. Je me surpris à sourire devant l'écran en voyant Edward éclater de rire en échangeant quelques phrases avec elle.

Son aisance et l'expression détendue et heureuse de son visage me décontracta. J'étais heureuse d'être là, avec lui, et de ressentir tout cet amour, toute cette passion qu'il avait pour son métier et son public.

Je bavais presque en le voyant poser dans le photocall, son expression tantôt sérieuse, tantôt amusée. Il parla avec les photographes, riant même alors que les flash le mitraillaient. Il avait l'air tellement… à l'aise, habitué. Comme je l'avais toujours imaginé avant de le rencontrer _vraiment,_ il ne se prenait pas au sérieux. Cette constatation me fit sourire. Après cinq minutes coincé devant les photographes, il sortit de photocall, serrant plusieurs personnes contre lui en remontant le tapis rouge dans le sens inverse. Je reconnus quelques célébrités plus ou moins connues.

Il posa avec plusieurs d'entre elles, avant de remonter un peu plus, se trouvant devant un parterre de journaliste avec qui il échangea. Je retins un soupire en me disant que j'aurais aimé savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais, vu de la taille de l'écran, du bruit alentour et de la vision globale du tapis rouge, cela était impossible.

\- On va aller s'installer, indiqua Alice en se penchant vers moi, me faisant sursauter.

J'en avais presque oublié sa présence.

\- Et Edward ? demandai-je malgré moi.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant qu'un rougissement naissait sur mes joues. Où était la Alice détestable de notre première rencontre ?

\- Il va nous rejoindre juste après.

J'acquiesçai, les suivant à travers la salle, Dean sur les talons. On entra dans la pièce de théâtre par une double porte. Je fis un arrêt à l'entrée de la salle de théâtre, éblouie par la beauté des lieux. C'était un de ses vieux théâtres, avec les balcons, les rideaux rouge et la scène en contre bas. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. La scène était décoré de plusieurs statut en or plus grande que moi.

\- C'est beau n'est-ce pas ?

Je jetai un regard à Jasper dont le regard se perdait sur la salle.

\- C'est magnifique, approuvai-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Alice trois marches plus bas. L'expression de son regard ne trompa personne : il était amoureux de cette femme. Je l'observai à mon tour, admettant qu'elle était merveilleuse dans cette longue robe blanche fendue jusqu'à la cuisse.

\- Elle est très belle aussi, m'amusai-je, le faisant rougir.

Il se racla la gorge, un demi sourire sur les lèvres. Même si son amusement était présent, il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise de ma remarque, ce qui amplifia mon sourire.

\- Ne soyez pas si prude, me moquai-je en lui donnant un petit coup de coude qui le fit éclater de rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de m'inviter à descendre par les marches pour atteindre le bas du théâtre.

\- Nous sommes placés en bas, m'indiqua-t-il.

On gagna nos places, la salle se remplissant petit à petit.

Nous étions dans le milieu de la salle, nos sièges séparés de ceux de devant par un espace vide pour facilité la circulation des spectateurs. Petit à petit, le brouhaha rempli la salle, ponctué de rires. Des musiciens jouaient du blues sur la scène, berçant le théâtre d'une douce musique. Les photographes tournaient dans la salle, immortalisant chaque recoins, invités. On patienta plusieurs minutes, Jasper et Alice m'expliquant le déroulement de la soirée pendant que le siège vide à mon coté attendait Edward, son nom écrit sur une feuille comblant le vide. J'avais replié la mienne que je triturai entre mes mains, prévoyant de la garder en souvenir.

Je le sentis avant de le voir : Un frisson courut le long de mon échine pendant que ma poitrine se serrait. Il était là, quelque part. Les battements de mon cœur étaient trop fous pour qu'il ne soit pas à proximité. Mes yeux firent le tour de la salle, le cherchant. Son sourire fut la première chose que je vis quand il traversa le théâtre en arrivant par la gauche. A plusieurs reprises, il salua des personnes. Combien de gens pouvait-il bien connaitre ?

Je l'observai, _l'admirai_ serait plus juste, traverser la salle, mon cerveau appréciant plus que de raison ce que je voyais. Sa démarche était unique, son sourire, la façon qu'il avait de passer sa main au travers de ses cheveux l'était d'autant plus. Je me sentis rougir quand son regard capta le mien, me donnant maintenant envie de le déshabiller dans l'instant.

\- Ne soyez pas si prude, se moqua délibérément Jasper à mon coté en se penchant vers moi.

Je l'ignorai volontairement, me retenant de lui tirer la langue de la manière la plus puérile qui soit. Alice réprimanda gentiment Jasper avant de glisser sa main dans la sienne.

Leurs sourires furent semblables.

Je me mordis la lèvre en reportant mon attention sur Edward qui arrivait à notre hauteur. Son regard captura le mien, faisant sursauter violemment mon cœur. Je lui rendis son sourire en pensant que je ne me laisserai jamais des sentiments que j'éprouvai envers lui.

Il se pencha vers moi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Alice et Jasper dont les doigts étaient toujours enlacés. Mon cœur s'affola quand son parfum m'entoura.

\- Aurai-je le droit de te tenir la main, moi aussi ? chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, un sourire dans la voix.

Je fermais les yeux en sentant un long frisson remonter dans mon dos. Le besoin de le toucher se fit trop fort : une de mes mains atterrit dans sa nuque pour l'approcher un peu plus de moi. Plié au dessus de moi, son front se posa presque contre mon épaule alors que son souffle s'accélérait en même temps que le mien.

\- Tu pourras faire absolument tout ce que tu veux de moi, murmurai-je contre lui, le faisant rire doucement.

\- Même t'attacher ? souffla-t-il discraitement.

Je haussai les épaules doucement, retenant un rire.

\- Tu es… diabolique, s'indigna-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Mes doigts glissèrent contre la peau douce de sa nuque alors qu'il se redressa. Ses yeux, brillants d'un désir refoulé, scrutèrent les miens attentivement pendant de longues secondes.

\- J'ai _très_ envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il en faisant trainer son regard jusqu'à ma bouche.

Mon ventre s'enflamma tandis qu'un tremblement secouait mon corps.

\- Je… j'ai très envie que tu le fasses, balbutiai-je maladroitement.

Son regard s'assombrit un peu avant qu'il ne soupire.

\- A croire qu'il y a quelqu'un qui veux me frustrer comme jamais, soupira-t-il en se redressant avant de s'asseoir à mon coté.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres pendant que mon cœur retrouvait peu à peu un rythme normal.

\- Tu étais très sexy sur le tapis rouge, osai-je murmurer en me penchant à nouveau vers lui.

Ma remarque lui tira un sourire à tomber pendant que je regardai la scène, tentant de contrôler les petits bonds dans mon ventre. Son regard brula mon profile.

\- Tu es très sexy tout court, rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un sourire charmeur.

Mes joues me brulèrent. Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, ses yeux faisant l'aller retour entre mes yeux et ma bouche.

\- On pourrait s'éclipser.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens, découvrant qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Tu dois remettre un prix, murmurai-je, me retenant de lui demander de nous en aller dans la seconde.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il, ses doigts frôlant les miens.

J'observai la scène devant nous, tandis qu'un homme y montait. L'intensité des lumières de la salle baissa, faisant se taire l'ensemble du public qui applaudit. Immédiatement, les doigts d'Edward se nouèrent aux miens, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

Le présentateur prit la parole, saluant l'ensemble du public chaleureusement. Je me penchai un peu plus vers Edward, luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux quand son parfum boisé fit accélérer mon cœur, apaisant et enflammant mon corps entier.

\- On pourrait s'éclipser juste après, proposa Edward à voix basse, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma joue.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir le sourire immense qui voulait étirer ma bouche.

\- T'en dis quoi ? reprit-il, ses doigts bougeant lentement dans les miens, me faisant frissonner.

Je tournai très légèrement la tête, me retrouvant à une proximité dangereuse de son visage -et de sa bouche-. Nos souffles s'accélérèrent en même temps, me faisant presque suffoquer. La pièce semblait avoir prit dix degrés d'un seul coup, faisant crépiter l'air autour de nous pendant que le désir s'insinuait violement sous ma peau, me faisant trembler. Je hochai lentement la tête, nos nez se frôlant. Son regard glissa sur ma bouche avant qu'il ne soupire et ne reprenne une place plus descente sur son fauteuil.

Son geste me fit reprendre pieds avec la réalité.

Nos mains restèrent en contact, refusant de se lâcher. Après dix minutes ponctuées de blagues douteuses et de présentation des nominés, le présentateur laissa l'orchestre animer ce début de soirée. Je vis quelques personnes sortir de la salle pendant que Sam et Paul entraient par l'endroit où Edward était arrivé quelques instants plutôt.

\- Je vais devoir y aller, murmura Edward à mon attention, ses doigts caressant les miens. Il y a quatre catégories avant celle que je présente. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose tu...

\- Demandes à Dean, finis-je avec un sourire. Tout va bien Edward, tu peux y aller. Je t'attends sagement ici.

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Et on s'enfuit ensemble juste après, ajoutai-je en me sentant rougir dans la pénombre de la pièce.

\- Tu es parfaite, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes la seconde d'après, me faisant devenir cramoisie. Malgré la pénombre de la pièce, n'importe qui aurait pu nous voir. La confiance qu'Edward affichait me déboussola. Il avait l'air de se foutre qu'on nous voit ou non… il voulait simplement être proche de moi… et à cet instant, je ressentais la même chose que lui… Même si je savais, qu'au fond, cela n'était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente et prudente à faire.

Il échangea deux mots à voix basse avec Dean assis dans le fauteuil derrière moi, si bien que je ne sus pas ce qu'ils se disaient, avant de partir en direction des deux gardes du corps qui l'attendaient près de la porte. Emmett resta à coté de Dean sur la rangée derrière la notre.

Le spectacle reprit, les premiers acteurs montant sur scène pour dévoiler les nominés et le gagnant de la première catégorie : le meilleur film.

J'avais regardé, tous les ans, les Oscars et autres remises de prix pour le cinéma avec ma mère, étant plus jeune. C'était, pour elle, le rendez-vous incontournables. J'étais presque certaines qu'elle regardait elle aussi l'émission en direct, mon père rallant à ses cotés, faussement lassé de la voir s'extasier à chaque célébrités qu'elle apercevait. Je me mordis la lèvre en me disant que j'aurai -peut-être- dû lui annoncer que j'y participai. Comment réagirait-elle, si elle découvrais à la télévision que j'y étais, et, en plus, avec Edward et son équipe ?

Les présentations, révélations et remerciements se succédèrent. J'étais heureuse d'être là, avec la sensation étrange de faire désormais partit de l'envers du décor, de voir les choses du dedans.

Quand la voix off de la cérémonie présenta Edward et la femme du tapis rouge avec qui il avait discuté longuement -dont j'avais oublié le nom et qui était, tout de même Sophie Silver- mon cœur sursauta. Mon attention entière se porta sur lui pendant qu'ils apparaissaient tous les deux du même coté de la scène, élégants comme jamais. Ils rejoignirent le pupitre, souriants, sous les applaudissements du public. Jasper à mon coté siffla aussi fort qu'il le put, me faisant rire.

Moi qui avait crains et imaginé une ambiance un peu trop guindée et tape à l'œil, je fus surprise de voir que je passais un bon moment. L'ambiance était joyeuse, presque bon enfant. Plusieurs cris de femmes s'élevèrent lors qu'Edward adressa un petit signe de la main au public. Les rires résonnèrent quand Sophie Silver s'inclina pour saluer la foule extatique. La joie du public se calma progressivement.

\- Bonsoir !

Leurs voix résonnèrent d'un même ensemble dans les enceintes de la pièce, ricochant contre les murs, faisant vibrer le sol. Quelques personnes (toutes féminines) crièrent à nouveau, faisant rire Edward.

\- On devrait se présenter ensemble plus souvent, s'amusa Sophie en jetant un regard de biais à Edward. J'n'ai pas eu d'accueil comme ça depuis… 30 ans, lorsque j'ai présenté _Amis _avec John Simon !

Les rires s'élevèrent à nouveau. John Simon avait été un de ces acteurs qui avait fait rêver bon nombre de femmes, dont ma mère, pendant sa jeunesse.

\- Je vais savourer ce moment, s'exclama-t-elle en prenant Edward par la taille.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, littéralement amusée par leur petit numéro. Edward à son coté était hilare.

\- Mesdames, cet homme, par la bonté de Dieu, est sur le marché ! s'extasia-t-elle, récoltant des sifflements de la part du public.

Dans la pénombre je me sentis rougir quand Edward secoua la tête.

\- Tu l'es ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain, récoltant quelques rires d'Edward à nouveau.

Le silence se fit doucement dans la salle tandis que le regard d'Edward courrait sur le public avant qu'un sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

\- Nous sommes donc ici pour remettre le prix du meilleur réalisateur, ignora Edward, sa voix grave vibrant jusque sous mes pieds.

Sa réaction fit rire la salle entière alors que Sophie à coté de lui s'indignait.

\- Ne brise pas les espoirs des centaines de femmes de cette salle ! le prévint-elle en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- Sophie… répliqua-t-il, attisant l'envie du public de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- Et moi qui me faisait une joie d'être la nouvelle femme de tes rêves ! riposta-t-elle en repoussant ses cheveux argentés élégamment, espérant certainement lui faire du charme.

Les rires redoublèrent, le mien me secoua doucement. Il fallait que je pense à féliciter cette femme pour son petit numéro de charme sur cette homme qui avait (au moins) trente ans de moins qu'elle. Edward attendit quelques secondes que les rires se tassent avant de se pencher vers le micro, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Les nominés sont donc… Nancy Ling, pour Paranormal, reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, récoltant quelques rires.

Sophie soupira lourdement avant de parler à son tour.

\- Christopher Wood, pour Never Do, continua-t-elle d'une voix monocorde.

Je souris en pensant à Rosalie qui aurait été folle de voir que son Christopher Wood était un des nominés de la catégorie que présentait Edward.

\- Elle est géniale, commenta Jasper à mon coté, un rire le secouant pendant qu'Edward énonçait un autre nom.

\- Ils ont tournés ensemble, non ?

La voix de Sophie résonna dans la pièce pendant qu'elle annonçait le dernier nominé.

\- Elle à réalisé un film avec lui l'été dernier. Cette femme est… hors du commun. Edward et elle se sont adoré dès la première rencontre. Il a vraiment aimé travailler avec elle, c'était un des objectifs de sa carrière.

Je reportais mon attention vers la scène, souriant doucement. Quelques secondes de silence firent monter la pression lorsque Sophie saisit l'enveloppe posée devant eux.

\- Toujours pas de réponse ? demanda-t-elle à Edward en le regardant de biais.

Edward haussa les sourcils en sa direction. Quelques rires résonnèrent à nouveau.

J'avais beau y réfléchir à toute vitesse, je n'arrivais pas à me positionner. J'avais autant envie qu'Edward avoue avoir quelqu'un qu'il ne le fasse pas. S'il le faisait, mon cœur allait certainement exploser, et mes joues prendre feu… je frissonnai déjà en imaginant à sa voix assumant haut et fort notre histoire. Cependant, je fus presque soulagée qu'il ne dise rien, laissant le silence répondre pour lui.

Le moment viendrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Le sourire immense qui se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward ne me laissa pas de doute quant au nom du gagnant.

\- Christopher Wood ! s'exclama-t-il en se penchant sur le micro, ne cachant pas sa joie.

Je ne retins pas mon sourire, applaudissant avec entrain l'homme préféré sur Terre de Rosalie. Je regrettai presque de ne pas avoir prit mon téléphone : j'aurai pu lui envoyer une photo et elle m'aurait certainement maudit pour le reste de nos vies.

Le réalisateur, chaleureusement applaudit, prit quelques secondes pour embrasser sa femme et son équipe, avant de rejoindre la scène. Edward et Sophie l'accueillir en l'étreignant chacun leur tour avant de lui donner l'oscars en le félicitant. Le réalisateur prit le temps de savourer le prix entre ses doigts et la douce chanson de la réussite qu'étaient les applaudissements faisant vibrer la salle.

\- Bonsoir, salua Christopher avec émotion en se penchant sur le micro.

Mon regard se concentra sur Edward, un peu en retrait qui scrutait la foule, puis Wood qui reprit la parole.

\- Cette homme derrière moi me vole la vedette, s'amusa Wood en se tournant vers Edward. Tu pourrais te reculer un tout petit peu ? J'apparaitrai plus beau.

Sa remarque récolta un rire d'Edward qui se mélangea à celui du public. Edward recula d'un pas, me faisant sourire de jouer le jeu sans ciller.

\- Concentrez-vous sur moi, mesdames, s'amusa le réalisateur avant de rire légèrement.

Son discours teinté d'un joli message pour l'altruisme et la bienveillance fut longuement applaudit.

Christopher Wood regagna sa place dans le public, auprès de son équipe et de sa femme, tandis qu'Edward et Sophie étaient remplacés par un autre couple que venait d'annoncer la voix off.

Ils disparurent quelques instants plus tard, Edward enroulant son bras autour des épaules de cette femme particulière qui m'avait faite rire en deux minutes plus que beaucoup de monde.

* * *

_Hello ! _

_Pas de blabla en haut, comme vous l'avez surement remarqué ! J'suis un peu... stréssée par la publication de ce chapitre : la soirée aux oscars était très attendue de votre part alors... j'ai peur !_

_J'espère que votre lecture vous aura été aussi agréable que d'habitude._

_Laissez-moi un mot, ça m'aide à garder le cap et la motivation..._

_On se retrouve bientôt pour la suite !_

_Merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de me laisser un petit mot. C'est grâce à vous tout ça._

_J'vous embrasse._

_Tied._


	16. Chapitre 11

_Bien le bonjour !_

_Pas beaucoup de blabla : merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et à me laisser des petits mots après votre passage :) __J'suis ravie que le chapitre précédent vous ait autant plu!_

_Merci à celles qui m'encouragent, et me soutiennent. Spéciale dédicace à Elo, et à Marie (oui oui)_

_J'vous laisse lire, on se retrouve en bas. _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward revienne à sa place, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes avant qu'on ne s'en aille, mais il n'en fut rien. Dean me demanda de le suivre à peine Edward sortit de scène. Je saluai rapidement Alice et Jasper qui me firent un petit signe de la main avant de suivre Dean discrètement à travers la salle encore plongée dans la pénombre. Je me fiai aux petites lumières blanches incrustées dans le sol pour ne pas trébucher. On sortit par la porte qu'Edward avait emprunté plutôt, longeant un long couloir en brique. La lumière froide et aveuglante me fit cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

Je frissonnai, frottant mes bras.

\- Vous avez froid ? s'inquiéta gentiment Dean en me regardant.

Son cheveux coupés courts coiffés en arrière et ses yeux bleus entourés de petites rides me fixèrent. Sans savoir pourquoi et alors qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas le moins du monde, il me fit penser à mon père.

\- C'est juste la différence de température entre ici et la salle, expliquai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- Je peux vous prêter ma veste, me proposa-t-il gentiment.

\- Ca ira, merci Dean.

On échangea un sourire en continuant d'avancer. Ce couloir me paraissait sans fin. Mes talons résonnaient dans l'allée étroite, se répercutant sur les murs sans cesse. Au loin, j'entendis le public applaudir.

\- Vous accompagnez souvent Edward à ce genre de… soirée ? demandai-je après quelques secondes pour faire la conversation.

\- Toujours, répondit-il automatiquement.

\- Vous êtes plus que son chauffeur, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- J'ai plusieurs casquettes, c'est vrai, s'amusa-t-il en me jetant un regard. Chauffeur, garde du corps, postier, livreur… il m'arrive de lui faire quelques courses, parfois…

\- Et bien, j'espère qu'il vous paye aussi bien que le premier ministre !

Dean éclata de rire, malgré une gêne persistante que je lisais dans sa façon de ce comporter avec moi. Au loin, j'aperçu la fin du couloir et plusieurs porte en bois.

\- Vous ne faites pas souvent ça, n'est ce pas ? devinai-je en l'observant lisser les pans de sa veste un peu nerveusement.

\- Quoi dont ?

\- Parler avec... ceux qui accompagne Edward, hésitai-je, me sentant légèrement rougir.

Dean baissa les yeux avant de réprimer un rire gêné.

\- Je n'ai connu que Tanya, avoua-t-il en regardant devant lui. Mme Cullen… enfin, Tanya, n'était pas très… loquace, hésita-t-il en m'adressant un petit sourire.

Je laissai passer un silence, ne sachant quoi lui dire. Je ne connaissais pas du tout Tanya et, malgré la mauvaise impression qu'elle me faisait, au vue de son histoire avec Edward, et de son comportement le soir de notre rencontre, je ne pouvais confirmer ou infirmer ce qu'il me disait d'elle.

\- Mais de manière général les gens qu'ils l'entourent sont agréables, reprit-il face à mon silence. La plus part sont très…_ normaux._

On échangea un sourire.

\- Edward tient à garder une vie relativement… normale… je ne fais ses courses que très rarement.

Nos rires résonnèrent dans le couloir vide.

\- Ca aide à garder les pieds sur Terre, j'imagine, murmurai-je lorsqu'on atteignit la première porte que Dean ouvrit.

\- Ca n'est pas évident quand des centaines de personnes hurlent votre prénom lorsque vous vous rendez à une réception…

Je hochai la tête quand on atteignit un autre couloir, avant de débarquer dans le hall où nous étions arrivés presque deux heures plus tôt. Edward était là, absolument sublime dans son smoking noir, les mains enfoncés dans ses poches de pantalon, discutant avec Sophie Silver, un sourire sur le visage.

On s'approcha d'eux, mes talons résonnant dans le hall où quelques rares personnes étaient encore. Au loin, à la naissance d'une autre pièce que je n'avais pas vue plus tôt, se dressait un immense bar devant lequel plusieurs petits groupes de personnes discutaient, verre à la main.

\- Voilà donc la chanceuse en question ! s'exclama Sophie en se tournant vers moi quand j'arrivai à leur hauteur.

Immédiatement et contre ma volonté, je me sentie rougir, me faisant pester mentalement. A croire que la moindre chose concernant Edward arrivait à me faire rougir plus que jamais. Ce dernier sourit en se tournant à son tour. Mon cœur sursauta en retrouvant ses yeux clairs, la joie faisant briller ses pupilles.

Sa main se tendit vers la mienne. Immédiatement, nos doigts se mêlèrent quand il m'approcha de lui, me présentant à sa complice de scène.

\- Sophie, je te présente Isabella, _donc_, s'amusa Edward en nous regardant tour à tour. Isabella, c'est Sophie Silver.

\- Enchantée, soufflai-je avec un sourire.

\- C'est un plaisir ! Vous êtes très jolie, me complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire franc. Cette robe est absolument divine !

\- Je trouve aussi, dit Edward à mon coté, son pouce caressant ma paume.

\- C'est certainement la plus belle chose que j'ai porté, confirmai-je en baissant les yeux sur ma robe. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse.

\- C'est vrai ! confirma Sophie avec enthousiasme. Vous en verrez d'autre, je n'en doute pas. J'espère que notre petit numéro ne vous a pas mise mal à l'aise, poursuivit-elle avec un sourire gêné.

\- Vous étiez très drôles, souris-je en évacuant sa gêne d'un geste de la main. Vous feriez un joli couple, m'amusai-je récoltant un éclat de rire de la femme en face de moi.

Les lèvres d'Edward trainèrent dans mes cheveux, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur.

\- Gardez-le mon trésor, murmura-t-elle en se penchant légèrement vers moi, posant une main sur mon bras. Ce genre d'homme n'existent pas en plusieurs exemplaires.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui levait les yeux au ciel tout en souriant.

\- Et je suis bien trop vieille pour ne serait-ce qu'imaginer tenter vous le voler, ajouta-t-elle dans un rire.

Ses cheveux blancs coupés courts bougèrent légèrement quand elle secoua la tête. Dean demande une seconde à part à Edward qui s'écarta de nous la seconde d'après.

\- Vous partez ? demanda Sophie qui était resté à mon coté au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je… oui, confirmai-je avec un petit sourire.

\- La suite ne va de toute façon pas être très intéressante ici, confirma-t-elle dans un petit rire. Et j'imagine qu'il vaut mieux partir pendant que tout le monde est encore dedans. Les photographes et paparazzis ne louperont pas une miette de la fin, ajouta-t-elle après un silence.

Je hochai la tête en la dévisageant. Elle était une de ces femmes d'un âge avancé qui restait incroyablement belle. Ses grands yeux verts me scrutèrent un instant. La tendresse que je lus dans ses pupilles me rassura sans trop savoir pourquoi. Avais-je besoin d'une quelconque approbation pour me sentir légitime d'être ici, ce soir ?

\- Vous vous y ferez, murmura-t-elle gentiment. L'engouement autour d'Edward, les paparazzi et le reste, expliqua-t-elle quand je fronçai les sourcils. Ca finira par passer au second plan. Il n'y aura que vous.

\- J'imagine.

Un sourire compatissant étira ses lèvres.

\- C'est certain, affirma-t-elle. Mon David serait là il vous raconterait comment il a fait face à ma propre carrière alors qu'il était cuisinier dans une petite ville avant de tomber amoureux de moi.

Elle m'adressa un sourire entendu.

\- Il nous a quitté il y a maintenant 5 ans, continua-t-elle dans un sourire triste. Mais il vous aurait raconté un bon nombre de choses s'il avait été là !

\- J'en suis désolée, soufflai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Oh trésor, ne vous en faites pas. On se retrouva un jour prochain, sourit-elle avec une paix qui, bizarrement, m'apaisa. Beaucoup de monde ici est marié avec quelqu'un de... soit disant _normal_, s'amusa-t-elle comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées. Bien que la normalité soit différente selon chacun.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule à être tombée amoureuse d'un acteur, aussi beau soit-il, s'amusa-t-elle en me souriant gentiment.

\- Encore des potins Sophie ? Qui est amoureux de qui ? s'intéressa Edward en revenant vers nous, récoltant un rire étranglé de ma part.

\- Allez filez ! intervint Sophie, souriant largement.

Ils s'embrassèrent et Sophie me prit contre elle avec chaleur. Je lui rendis son étreinte, quelque peu mal à l'aise d'une telle démonstration d'affection de la part d'une inconnue.

\- Prenez soin de lui, me murmura-t-elle discrètement. Et accrochez vous. La façon dont il vous regarde est rare et précieuse… Tout comme vous.

Je me sentis rougir, émue et touchée par ses paroles. Elle ne me connaissait pas le moins du monde, mais ses mots résonnaient en moi, me troublant et me soulageant à la fois. Je la remerciai du bout des lèvres avant de retrouver le sourire et la main d'Edward qui reprit la mienne. Il me serra contre lui quand on regagna la voiture de Dean.

\- Comment vont rentrer les autres ? demandai-je en montant à l'arrière.

\- Avec Sam. Il les ramènera.

\- D'accord.

Dean démarra, et, rapidement, on quitta le parking. A la sortie de celui-ci, les fans étaient toujours là, attendant la sortie du théâtre. Quelques photographes aussi étaient présents, patientant en discutant entre eux.

Plusieurs personnes crièrent à la vue de la voiture, bien qu'aucune ne puisse savoir qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Presque immédiatement, les flashs nous aveuglèrent, éclairant l'intérieur du véhicule aux vitres teintées. Malgré ça, je savais que les flash permettaient aux photographes d'avoir des images nettes de l'intérieur des voitures, malgré les vitres teintées qui nous cachaient. Mais je ne me cachai pas, et Edward ne bougea pas non plus. J'avais la sensation perturbante d'être dans une autre dimension, un autre monde que celui que nous avions créé ces dernières semaines… mais je m'étais préparée à ça des jours durant. Je savais, que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je devais y passer… je devais le vivre pour être avec Edward.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil. Cela était un petit prix à payer comparé à ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui.

Mes doigts caressèrent distraitement ceux d'Edward posés sur ma cuisse, pendant que je reportai mon attention aux visages défilant sous mes yeux derrières les barrières tout en repensant à cette soirée hors norme où j'avais, d'une certaine manière, pris conscience de qui était _l'autre_ Edward : Celui des tapis rouge, celui des autographes.

Le trajet fut silencieux et apaisant. Je réprimais un rire en regagnant la suite du Bel'Air, ma main dans celle d'Edward, nos doigts étroitement liés. J'avais été complètement… _idiote_ d'être à ce point angoissée pour cette soirée. J'avais peur pour Edward, qu'il arrive quelque chose, mais j'avais également peur qu'on vienne me poser des questions sur nous, sur moi… mais cela n'avait pas été le cas et, bien que j'étais presque sûre que j'apparaitrai sur les photos du lendemain, je n'étais plus si inquiète. A croire que mes sentiments pour lui amenuisaient ma peur de tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda Edward en refermant la porte de la suite derrière nous quand on y entra.

Je relevai le regard vers lui, mon cœur sursautant dans ma poitrine en retrouvant ses yeux profonds.

\- Je… je me rends compte que je n'ai plus… peur, bafouillai-je en l'observant enlever sa veste de smoking.

Il leva un sourcil, attendant que je poursuive tout en retirant sa cravate noire et en défaisant les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Alerte, mon corps sembla gagner plusieurs degrés alors que je tentais de rassembler mes idées. Je repoussai les images de ses doigts sur ma peau revenant en flash, m'empêchant de penser correctement.

\- Je n'ai plus… peur de tout ce qui… t'entoure, je crois, soufflai-je avec difficulté.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres me coupa le souffle.

\- J'avais imaginé… des scénarios absolument… différents de la soirée qu'on à vécue, avouai-je en retenant un rire nerveux.

\- Comme ? demanda-t-il en se déplaçant dans la suite alors que je restai figée dans l'entrée.

Il balança sa cravate sur le canapé.

\- Je… qu'on me harcèle de questions gênantes te concernant, qu'on nous poursuive à travers le parking, que pleins de femmes te sautent dessus, qu'on doivent se battre avec des paparazzis, qu'une fan psychopathe essaie de me tuer de manière très douloureuse… ce genre de scénarios, débitai-je en me sentant rougir.

Edward éclata de rire, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu devrais penser à écrire un film, conseilla-t-il en avançant vers moi lentement.

\- Peut-être oui, avouai-je en riant à mon tour.

\- Après, il est vrai que nous nous sommes un peu enfuit, s'amusa-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Son parfum m'entoura, anéantissant la cohérence de mes pensées.

\- C'est… peut-être mieux, pour une première, souffla-t-il après un instant à m'observer.

Je hochai la tête doucement, ses mots faisant lentement le trajet jusqu'à mon cerveau ramollis. Je me souvins de respirer. Son odeur boisé et tellement particulière fit accélérer mon cœur. Et puis, la lumière s'alluma subitement.

\- C'est pour ça ? murmurai-je. Tu…

\- Je ne voulais pas te… trop te demander dès le premier soir, avoua-t-il avec recul.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension. Il avait décidé d'écourter sa soirée _pour moi_ ?

\- Edward… on aurait pu rester.

\- Non.

\- Je t'assure que si, affirmai-je. J'ai… je me sens prête à affronter tout ça.

La tendresse prit possession de ses traits, me faisant frissonner quand il s'approcha d'avantage.

\- Je sais, admit-il avec un sérieux désarmant.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent encore plus. Si il le savait, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

\- Mais… je veux te protéger, reprit-il après un silence où mon cerveau fulminait. Je n'ai pas envie de te jeter en pâture à la presse qui aurait capter le moindre fait et geste de notre part, et qui n'aurait certainement pas hésité à... t'exhiber comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Tant que... tant que je pourrais te préserver, je le ferais.

Un sentiment encore inédit à mes yeux inonda mon cœur dans la seconde, embrasant chaque partie de mon corps tout entier. Il l'avait fait, pour moi ? Je ne sus quoi lui dire, restant silencieuse un moment tandis que ses yeux brulants de tendresse me détaillaient attentivement.

\- Je… merci, murmurai-je, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Un léger sourire étira sa bouche, mais ses yeux restèrent plus profonds que jamais. Je m'entendis déglutir, cherchant un moyen de calmer mon cœur qui m'apparut sur le point de sortir de ma poitrine quand Edward se pencha vers moi, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. Son nez caressa le mien doucement.

Les papillons de mon ventre s'envolèrent un peu partout dans mon corps, me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- C'était peut-être un peu… égoïste aussi, avoua-t-il en se reculant légèrement.

Mes bras restés immobiles le long de mon corps trouvèrent sa nuque, mes doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, l'empêchant par la même occasion de partir trop loin de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? chuchotai-je en savourant la texture sous mes doigts.

Ses mains agrippèrent doucement mes hanches, brulant ma peau à travers le tissus. Il m'approcha un peu plus de lui, son regard glissant sur mon corps lentement avant de retrouver mes yeux.

\- Je voudrais te garder rien qu'à moi.

\- Je suis à toi, répondis-je automatiquement.

Comme toujours, le rougissement qui s'en suivit lui tira un sourire. Sa main se posa dans mon cou, son pouce caressant distraitement la peau chaude de ma joue. Mon cœur s'emballa dangereusement tandis que mes sens s'affolaient. Son regard se perdit un instant sur ma bouche.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres au ralentit, faisant mourir les restes de mon cerveau. Que m'avait-il fait ? L'hôtel aurait bien pu exploser que je n'aurai pas été en état de réagir tant le désir qui s'insinuait violemment dans mon corps était fort. Je me sentis trembler quand il se pencha de nouveau sur moi, ses lèvres effleurant les miennes une première fois.

\- J'ai rêvé de t'embrasser toute la soirée, murmura-t-il sur ma bouche.

Mes yeux se fermèrent, savourant son souffle chaud et irrégulier contre ma peau. J'aurai pu le supplier de m'embrasser s'il ne l'avait pas fait la seconde suivante. Sa bouche effleura la mienne avec lenteur, faisant sursauter mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

A nouveau, son contact me quitta, tiraillant mon corps dans un mélange de désir et de frustration. Mes doigts appuyèrent contre sa nuque, le forçant à rester contre moi. Je le sentis sourire sur mes lèvres quand il m'embrassa à nouveau, me laissant, cette fois, tout le plaisir de lui rendre son baiser.

Un grognement s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand ma langue s'insinua dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne avec volupté. J'aurai pu sourire de le sentir perdre pied à mon contact si je ne m'étais pas moi-même embrasée un peu plus. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe, approfondissant un peu plus notre étreinte, allumant chaque nerf de mon corps tremblant contre le sien.

\- Viens, souffla Edward en quittant ma bouche, sa main récupérant la mienne pour nous faire avancer dans la pièce.

Le souffle court, les jambes dans du coton, je le suivis à travers la pièce en trébuchant deux fois, le faisant rire. Il nous enferma dans la chambre, repoussant la porte de son pied tout en se tournant vers moi.

Immobile devant lui, malgré mes talons hauts, je me sentis terriblement petite quand il s'approcha de mon corps tremblant. Il me fit tourner entre ses bras en silence, avant de faire descendre lentement le tissu de ma robe sur mes épaules. Je repliai mes bras, enlevant mes manches pendant qu'Edward s'accroupissait derrière moi, faisant glisser le tissu le long de mes jambes jusqu'à me l'enlever complètement. Il la poussa plus loin, se fichant apparemment du fait qu'elle avait certainement dût lui couter des centaines de dollars. J'inspirai profondément, essayant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes quand il me fit tourner à nouveau pour que je lui fasse face.

Sa respiration lourde me fit frissonner entièrement. Son regard me parcourut lentement, découvrant par la même occasion mon corps à moitié nu. Il tremblait quand il entoura mon visage de ses mains pour retrouver ma bouche. Sa langue retrouva la mienne, me faisant gémir contre lui.

\- Je veux que tu gardes tes chaussures, m'ordonna sa voix rauque en quittant mes lèvres, allumant un peu plus le brasier dans mon ventre.

Haletante, je hochais la tête lentement. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu peux être docile, quand tu veux, se moqua-t-il en repoussant un rire.

\- Seulement pour les choses raisonnables, réussis-je à dire en dépit de l'incendie sous ma peau.

\- C'est une des choses que j'aime chez toi, avoua-t-il tendrement avant de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Ses mains trouvèrent mon corps pendant que les miennes fouillaient dans ses cheveux avant de glisser le long de son cou, savourant la musculature de ses épaules que je caressai. Mes doigts tremblants atteignirent le premier bouton de sa chemise pendant que sa bouche courait de mes lèvres à mon menton avant d'embrasser mon cou lentement. Je laissai échapper un gémissement quand sa langue traça des arabesques sur ma peau, mes mains se crispant contre sa chemise.

Difficilement, je réussis à défaire les boutons de son vêtement avant d'en écarter les pans pour pouvoir embrasser sa peau. Sous mes lèvres, son cœur palpitait à toute vitesse que j'y déposai un baiser. Mes mains glissèrent sur sa peau, appréciant les muscles roulants sous mes doigts. L'instant d'après, il me souleva contre lui, récoltant un petit cri absolument ridicule de ma part qui nous fit rire d'un même ensemble. Je nouai mes jambes dans son dos, embrassant sa peau de son épaule à son cou.

Il nous allongea sur le lit, se détachant brièvement de moi pour pouvoir retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de revenir planer au dessus de moi. Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, ses mains trainant sur mes cotes. Mes jambes remontèrent le long de ses flancs, accentuant le contact de nos corps.

Inconsciemment, j'ajustai mon bassin au sien, sentant le désir me tordre le ventre quand sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, se moulant à la perfection avec la mienne. Le souffle court, il se recula légèrement pour m'observer, son regard brillant d'envie dans le mien.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu me fais, murmura sa voix cassée.

Ses bras tremblèrent quand il s'appuya un peu plus dessus, accentuant le contact de son bassin qu'il poussa un peu plus contre le mien, me faisant mesurer toute l'étendue de son désir pour moi. Était-ce possible de désirer autant quelqu'un que ce que je ressentais à l'instant ? Mon corps en était délicieusement douloureux.

\- Je ne… je ne sais pas non plus, balbutiai-je quand sa bouche glissa dans mon cou.

Son souffle chaud mêlé a sa langue sur ma peau fit onduler mon corps sous le sien, le faisant grogner contre le haut de ma poitrine. Ses mains et sa langue semblèrent être partout les minutes qui suivirent. Sa douce torture me faisait perdre le tête, mon corps se tordant sous le sien à mesure que sa bouche descendait le long de mon corps.

\- On va avoir un problème, dit-il le souffle court contre mon ventre.

Sa respiration saccadée brula ma peau, me donnant du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il me disait. Il embrassa ma peau du bout des lèvres, avant d'inspirer profondément. Ses yeux incandescents se relevèrent vers les miens.

Le paradis et l'enfer mêlés.

\- Je crois que je ne vais plus pouvoir réussir à me passer de ta peau, avoua-t-il en remontant le long de mon corps.

Un frisson me secoua face à ses mots, et face à ce désir ardant qui brulait mon corps sans cesse. Mes doigts regagnèrent sa nuque quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne. La pulpe de mes doigts traina le long de ses épaules, glissant sous sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Son torse nu frotta contre ma poitrine, m'électrisant un peu plus. A nouveau, il poussa son bassin contre le mien, me faisant suffoquer.

Je caressai sa peau, en savourant la texture avant qu'il ne redescende à nouveau le long de mon corps, sa langue traçant un chemin brulant de mon cou à mes hanches, après s'être attardé à nouveau sur ma poitrine. J'étais pratiquement certaine de pouvoir atteindre le nirvana rien qu'avec sa bouche et sa langue sur mes seins. Ses doigts crochetèrent mon dernier vêtement, ses yeux accrochés aux miens. Il le fit glisser le long de mes jambes dans le silence de la chambre seulement perturbé par nos respirations saccadées.

Mon souffle s'accéléra brutalement quand il embrassa mes cuisses tour à tour, me faisant me tordre sur le lit. Sa langue remonta dans une lenteur insupportable sur ma peau, son souffle chaud déclenchant des slaves de frissons partout sur mon épiderme.

\- Isabella…

La vibration de sa voix contre ma peau sensible me fit gémir. Ses mains remontèrent le long de mes cuisses, tirant légèrement sur mon corps pour rapprocher mon bassin de sa bouche. Ma tête bourdonna alors que mon corps entier s'affola dans un mélange de désir et de battements de cœur complètement fous et incontrôlables.

\- Je suis… _complètement_ fou de toi, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine. Sa bouche et sa langue trouvèrent ma peau, anéantissant brutalement toutes pensées cohérentes.

* * *

_Clic, clic, clic._

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, bien plus tard dans la nuit, le corps engourdis par mon sommeil interrompu. A plusieurs reprises, je battis des paupières, espérant chasser le voile de sommeil qui obstruait ma vue. Jetant un coup d'œil au réveil de la table de nuit, je constatai qu'il n'était que 5 heures. Edward à coté de moi remua un peu avant de soupirer, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

Il dormait profondément, et cela me troubla.

_Clic, clic, clic._

Je m'assis dans le lit, regardant autour de moi. La chambre était vide, calme, seule la respiration profonde d'Edward troublait le silence de la pièce. Pourtant, mon corps était en alerte. Je ne bougeai plus, concentrant mon attention sur ce que je venais d'entendre, _là_, de l'autre coté de la porte. Je cessai même de respirer pendant de longues secondes, sentant mon cœur résonner dans mes tempes.

_Clic, clic, clic._

Mon sang se glaça tandis qu'un frottement me parvenait, suivit d'un autre bruit que je n'identifiai pas. Mon cœur s'affola brutalement alors que la peur me dévora le ventre en une fraction de seconde. Muée par quelque chose d'encore inconnu à mes yeux, je me levai dans le noir, faisant le moins de bruit possible. J'enfilais la chemise d'Edward qui trainait là en essayant d'ignorer les tremblements de mes mains.

A tâtons, je gagnai la porte, guidée seulement par le doux éclairage de la lune dehors qui filtrait à travers les rideaux entre-ouverts. La poignée grinça quand je la tournai le plus lentement possible, espérant ne pas réveiller Edward. Je me glissai hors de la chambre, laissant la porte à demie close derrière moi.

_Clic, clic, clic._

Mon regard se dirigea vers le bruit : la baie qui donnait sur la terrasse immense cachée par les grands rideaux sombres. Un bruit de frottement se fit plus fort, et des bruits métalliques résonnèrent, me faisant frissonner plus fort. L'angoisse courut sur mon corps, emprisonnant mon souffle court. Il y avait quelque chose là, dehors, qui faisait ce bruit, j'en étais maintenant pratiquement certaine. Ma respiration se coupa, et mon ventre se crispa douloureusement.

Derrière le tissu des rideaux, je distinguai à peine les lumières extérieures du parc, et la brillance de la lune.

Pourtant, quelque chose bougea.

Mon cœur sembla s'arrêter de battre.

Tremblante, la gorge sèche, ma main chercha à tâtons la lumière sur le mur jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur après d'innombrables secondes qui me parurent une éternité alors que mes yeux étaient fixés sur la baie, incapable de détacher mon regard du mouvement à peine visible.

La lumière inonda d'un seul coup la pièce, m'aveuglant et un mouvement brusque attira mon attention sur la terrasse.

Il ne me fallu pas une seconde pour voir très distinctement une silhouette qui me parut grande, _très_ grande. Je ravalais un cri d'horreur, m'avançant sans le contrôler à toute vitesse vers la baie, espérant, sans sembler me rendre compte de ce que cela pourrait représenter, distinguer autre chose :_ n'importe quoi._

La silhouette disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparut, emportant avec elle la moindre trace de ce que j'avais vu.

J'ouvris les rideaux à la hâte, déverrouillai la baie d'un bruit sourd et, avant que je ne le décide moi même, mes jambes me portèrent sur la terrasse fraiche.

Le silence extérieur m'accueillit. Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'attendis plusieurs minutes dans le noir, frissonnant d'effroi, incapable de faire autre chose que de fixer la pénombre à la recherche de quelque chose… ou quelqu'un.

\- Isabella ?

Mon cri résonna dans la nuit alors que la terreur s'empara de mon corps entier. Edward apparut soudain devant moi, habillé d'un simple pantalon de jogging, pendant que mes jambes semblèrent vouloir se dérober sous mon poids.

\- Hey… qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Brusquement, j'eus envie de pleurer. Ma respiration s'accéléra, au même rythme que les battements de mon cœur affolé.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un, balbutiai-je. Il y avait quelqu'un, j'ai… je ne…

\- Calme toi, murmura-t-il en me prenant contre lui.

Ses mains frottèrent mon dos dans une tentative d'apaisement tandis que je tentai de reprendre le fil de mes idées et de ma respiration.

\- Il y avait quelqu'un, répétai-je, tremblante. Edward, quelqu'un à essayé d'entrer.

* * *

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien vu d'autre ? Une distinction sexuelle, un vêtement… un tatouage ?

\- Rien… je… je n'ai rien vu juste… une silhouette, répétai-je pour la dixième fois.

L'homme en face de moi me dévisagea un instant avant de jeter un regard à Edward.

\- On va faire de notre mieux, mais avec si peu d'infos…

\- Faites ce que vous avez à faire, coupa Edward, visiblement agacé par le comportement de l'agent en face de nous.

Assise sur le canapé de la suite, je répétai depuis une heure ce qu'il s'était passé, ce que j'avais vu à l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire d'Edward. A force de répéter la scène, je ne savais plus vraiment ce que j'avais pu voir ou non. L'angoisse mêlé au manque de sommeil troublait mon esprit surchargé. Edward, assit sur l'accoudoir à ma droite caressa mes doigts dans un geste rassurant. Le directeur de l'hôtel, présent également tordait ses mains nerveusement. Ses cheveux hirsutes et sa mine déconfite me faisait presque culpabiliser de l'avoir sortit de son lit à une heure si matinale. Son angoisse était palpable. Avait-il peur pour la réputation de son hôtel ?

L'inspecteur semblait quant à lui très dubitatif quand aux informations que je lui avait fournis : il y avait quelqu'un qui avait tenté de s'introduire par l'extérieur. Pour lui, et le directeur, cela relatait presque de l'impossible étant donné les caméras de surveillance partout, pourtant, le frisson d'effroi qui me secouait sans arrêt depuis ne me laissait pas de doute. J'étais certaine qu'il s'était passé ici quelque chose d'anormal.

\- Bien, soupira l'inspecteur Grimaldi, je vais faire mon rapport et poster deux hommes à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Monsieur Tallow nous fournira les vidéos de surveillance et je vous informerai quand on aura du nouveau.

Edward à coté de moi serra les dents, amplifiant mon angoisse. Il raccompagna Grimaldi et le directeur à la porte de la suite, qui s'excusa cent fois pour ce qu'il venait de ce produire, garantissant que cela n'arriverait plus jamais.

La porte se referma derrière eux, abattant un silence de plomb dans la suite. Je soupirai, sentant brusquement mes émotions peser incroyablement lourd sur mes épaules. Edward revint vers moi lentement et s'accroupit devant moi, ses yeux cernés m'observant pendant un moment.

\- Il a eut l'air de me prendre pour une folle, marmonnai-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

Il caressa mes cheveux dans un geste qui se voulut réconfortant. Pourtant, rien ne semblait pouvoir apaiser mon corps tremblant.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, poursuivis-je en secouant la tête.

\- Isabella…

Deux doigts sous mon menton m'obligèrent à lever la tête. Ses yeux d'habitude si clairs avaient cette nuit, ce matin, une couleur bien plus terne.

\- Si je n'avais pas allumé la lumière… si… j'aurai peut-être…

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, me coupa doucement Edward. On ne sait pas comment ce… comment _il_ aurait réagit. Si il t'avait touché…

Il secoua la tête, la colère flambant dans ses yeux, refusant de poursuivre. Ses traits se durcirent d'autant plus tandis que mes yeux se troublèrent. L'accumulation des évènements de ces dernières heures semblaient me mener au bout de mon self contrôle. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage, sa peau chaude tranchant avec la mienne qui me parut glacée.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il doucement en posant son front contre le mien.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

\- Pardon, balbutiai-je en pinçant mes lèvres pour contenir mes larmes.

Incontrôlables, elles débordèrent et dévalèrent mes joues silencieusement. Edward resta un moment silencieux, ses pouces essuyant mes larmes à mesure qu'elles coulaient.

L'impuissance qu'il ressentait amplifiai mon chagrin. J'aurai voulu faire quelque chose… n'importe quoi, pour que ce cauchemar cesse… mais j'étais tout bonnement impuissante face à la peur au fond de ses yeux. La culpabilité me tiraillait également. Si j'avais pu, ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde, voir un détail qui aurait tout changé, voir son visage… mais tout s'était passé tellement vite que je n'étais plus sûre de ce que j'avais vu, ou cru voir. Les évènements de cette nuit ne faisait qu'amplifier ma peur pour Edward, la rendant réelle. Violemment réelle.

Je tentai d'éteindre mes pensées, ravalant mes larmes qui se calmèrent lentement. Je me concentrai sur Edward, ses yeux profonds, son corps près du mien, ses mains autour de mon visage et son souffle chaud contre ma bouche.

Doucement, mon corps s'apaisa.

\- On devrait partir d'ici, murmura Edward après un moment.

\- Partir ? répétai-je bêtement.

\- Oui. Nous deux. Au soleil.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les siens, constatant avec un étonnement certain qu'il était très sérieux.

\- J'adorerai, murmurai-je doucement. Mais… mon travail…

Il eut un petit sourire.

\- On pourrait partir un week-end.

\- Ca serait… parfait, avouai-je, envieuse de me retrouver seule avec lui.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, atteignant cependant difficilement ses yeux. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes l'instant d'après, affolant mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Mes doigts caressèrent distraitement les cernes mauves sous ses yeux quand il se recula. La fatigue semblait peser maintenant très lourd sur ses épaules.

\- Veux-tu prendre un bain ? demandai-je.

\- Seulement si tu viens avec moi.

Je hochai la tête, souriant doucement. Rien ne m'allait mieux que la perspective d'être contre lui et d'oublier cette fin de nuit trop étrange pour moi. Il disparut dans salle de bain la seconde d'après. J'entendis l'eau se mettre à couler lorsque je me relevais.

Mes yeux firent le tour de la pièce. Ici, avant cette nuit… je me sentais bien. Plus que bien, même. Désormais, poser les yeux sur la terrasse me donnait des frissons et la nausée.

Je m'approchai de la baie sur la pointe des pieds. Doucement, la nuit disparaissait, laissant place à la lumière douce du jour, juste avant que le soleil ne se lève. A deux reprises, je vérifiai que la baie était bien verrouillée. Je restai plantée devant quelques secondes, sentant mon pouls s'accélérer malgré moi. Et si, cette personne était encore là, dehors ? S'il me regardait ? S'il surveillait Edward depuis des semaines ?

D'un coup sec, je refermai les grands rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. Guidée par la lumière de la chambre qui était resté allumée, je regagnai la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, refermant les rideaux là aussi.

Voilà que j'allais tomber dans la psychose.

Je regagnai la salle de bain en soupirant, espérant détendre les muscles de mon dos.

Mon corps se stoppa devant la contemplation que m'offrit le spectacle de la salle de bain. La lumière du levé de soleil inondait la pièce par l'immense fenêtre où se découpait la silhouette d'Edward, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Les mains dans les poches de son jogging, son dos nu et musclé à ma vue, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer devant ce spectacle superbe.

Instinctivement, mes pieds me portèrent jusqu'à lui. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son corps et posai ma joue contre son dos, inspirant lentement cette odeur boisé qui était la sienne et qui était désormais ma préférée au monde. Derrière nous, la baignoire se remplissait doucement, le bruit de l'eau berçant le silence de la pièce. Edward posa ses mains sur mes bras, me maintenant contre lui en caressant ma peau.

Je fermais les yeux, revoyant en flash notre étreinte de la veille… quand tout me semblait… plus simple. Sa langue sur ma peau, son souffle court, les sursauts de mon corps contre ses lèvres. Et ses mots… _je suis complètement fou de toi_. Je n'avais pu lui répondre, incapable de parler face à mon désir pour lui, et à sa personne qui avait tout fait pour me faire perdre pieds. Après une première vague de désir, il avait semé des baisers le long de mon corps en remontant contre moi avant d'entrer en moi puissamment, me faisant perdre le fil d'absolument _tout_.

De ma vie, je n'avais jamais connu ça… cette connexion, cette symbiose entre les corps et les cœurs. J'étais amoureuse de lui. Absolument totalement, et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui. Mes lèvres embrassèrent sa peau à cette pensée. Un frisson le secoua. D'un geste, il étira son bras, refermant le store qui laissa filtrer de très léger traits de lumières orangés.

\- Dois-tu aller à ta maison, pour le déménagement ? demandai-je quand il se tourna vers moi.

Son regard sonda le mien plusieurs secondes. Ma question sembla lui rappeler que ses meubles devaient être déménagés aujourd'hui.

\- Oui.

\- Ne peux-tu pas… envoyer quelqu'un ?

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors que sa main atteignait ma joue.

\- Je pourrais, avoua-t-il, ne comprenant pas où je voulais en venir.

\- Je… je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être… séparée de toi, murmurai-je en me sentant rougir légèrement.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

\- Je demanderai à Jasper d'y aller.

Je me pinçais les lèvres, me sentant tout de même coupable de faire déplacer Jasper un dimanche.

\- Nous sommes dimanche Edward, lui rappelai-je.

\- Il devrait travailler tous les jours de la semaine aux vues du salaire que je lui verse tous les mois.

L'amusement dans sa voix me fit sourire malgré son regard toujours trop sérieux.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je juste.

Egoïstement, je le voulais avec moi, qu'importe que Jasper doivent aller à la maison d'Edward quelques heures. Je voulais le savoir en sécurité. Il se pencha pour éteindre l'eau avant de me dévisager une nouvelle fois.

Son regard trahissait une inquiétude sourde qui semblait le bouleversé complètement. Ma main caressa sa joue la seconde d'après, le faisant fermer les yeux. Un soupire passa ses lèvres quand je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour poser mon front contre le sien.

\- Tout ira bien, promis-je à voix basse, n'étant moi-même pas certaine de savoir ce que j'avançai.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent dans les miens, faisant se serrer mon cœur. Il le fallait, tout devait bien aller.

On se déshabilla pour rentrer dans la baignoire. Pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne parla. J'aimais ces moments avec Edward. Ceux qui étaient calmes, et silencieux. Je n'avais besoin que de sa présence, de ses mains caressant les miennes distraitement. Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui, soupirant de contentement. Peu à peu, l'eau chaude me détendis, effaçant presque les traces d'angoisse de l'irruption matinale que j'aurai préféré oubliée. Mes doigts jouèrent avec les siens un petit moment. J'aurai aimé que l'on puisse trouver un endroit où il serait complètement en sécurité. Un sourire étira mes lèvres quand il posa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume contre ma joue.

\- Comment te sens-tu ? finit-il par demander, brisant le silence autour de nous.

\- Mieux, répondis-je honnêtement.

Ses doigts glissèrent le long des miens dans une caresse.

\- Et toi ?

\- Bien mieux depuis que tu es nue contre moi, avoua-t-il un sourire dans la voix.

Son souffle chaud contre ma peau me fis frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer… murmurai-je après un court silence. Je réfléchis à... une alternative plus… _simple_ en attendant que je te trouve enfin une maison…

\- Tu es un peu en retard oui, se moqua-t-il en embrassant ma joue à nouveau.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- On pourrait… tu pourrais venir chez moi, continuai-je en l'ignorant. Personne ne saurai où tu es et on serait… ensemble, sans risquer quoi que ce soit.

Un silence s'installa, me faisant douter du bienfondé de ma proposition. Je le voulais en sécurité, et avec moi. Quelle autre alternative pouvait bien s'imposer à moi ? A nous ? De toute évidence, et, malgré les hommes de l'inspecteur, je n'avais confiance en aucun endroit sur Terre en dehors de ma propre maison. Il n'y avait qu'une issue : ma porte d'entrée, la baie donnant sur la terrasse accrochée à la falaise étant inaccessible. Les fenêtres étaient ridiculement petites et personne ne pouvait y passer.

\- Tu veux… que je vienne chez toi ? répéta-t-il, comme pour être certain de ce que je lui proposai.

Je me sentie rougir et me contentai d'hocher la tête en triturant ses doigts.

\- C'est… merci, murmura-t-il, visiblement troublé.

Après quelques secondes je me tournais dans la baignoire immense pour pouvoir le regarder. Ses yeux clairs retrouvèrent les miens. Il n'avait certainement jamais été plus beau que ce matin, la lumière couleur or du levé de soleil baignant la salle de bain dans une ambiance presque féérique. Pourtant, l'hésitation peignait ses traits.

\- Mais ? demandai-je doucement.

Il soupira, baissant les yeux sur nos corps cachés par la mousse autour de nous avant de me tirer à lui de ses mains sur mes hanches. Il me fit asseoir sur ses cuisses, me faisant trembler contre son corps brulant.

\- Mais... j'ai... je n'ai pas envie de… de te mettre encore plus en danger. Je sais que tu veux être avec moi, et, crois moi, je veux être avec toi… mais la situation… je ne peux et ne veux pas t'exposer d'avantage…

\- Je serais avec toi, lui fis-je remarquer en nouant mes bras autour de son cou pour essayer d'apaiser la tension grandissante dans son corps. Je… On sera là, l'un avec l'autre… sans personne autour.

\- Emmett n'acceptera jamais de me laisser seul chez toi, souligna-t-il en dégageant un mèche de cheveux de mon visage. Il… a déjà crisé quand je lui ai annoncé que tu viendrais avec nous aux Oscars. Il dit que c'est… irresponsable de te… montrer de la sorte, au vue de ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie…

\- Edward…

\- Ca l'est, me coupa-t-il, son regard profond dans le mien.

Emmett avait piquer une crise… pour moi ? Parce qu'il était inquiet pour moi ? Ou parce que cela allait sans aucun doute créer une nouvelle vague autour d'Edward ? Je soupirai doucement, ne trouvant, malgré tout mes efforts, aucune solution.

\- Je veux être avec toi, répétai-je. Peu importe ce que cela implique.

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il en caressa distraitement ma joue.

L'inquiétude dans ses yeux fit naitre une boule d'angoisse au fond de mon ventre. Pourquoi cela était si compliqué de simplement… _s'aimer_ ?

\- On trouvera une solution, soufflai-je doucement. Et en attendant, on sera prudent. Je serais prudente, bien plus que d'habitude.

\- Alors laisse moi gérer ta sécurité.

\- Tu sais ce que j'en pense, m'amusai-je en retenant mal un sourire.

Il risqua un sourire en m'adressant un regard sûr de lui. Pendant quelques instants, on se dévisagea. Je savais ce que voulait dire ce regard : il voulait gagner. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que je me forçai à ne pas fermer les yeux tant son contact me grisait. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne dégage une mèche de cheveux de mon visage.

\- Si tu veux qu'on s'installe chez toi pendant… un moment… j'ai une… requête à te soumettre.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je sachant déjà pertinemment de quoi il en référait.

\- C'est plutôt une condition, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Je haussai les sourcils, attendant qu'il poursuive.

\- Dean sera ton chauffeur. Matin et soir.

\- Voilà que tu me fais du chantage ! m'indignai-je, dissimulant mal mon sourire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, resserrant son étreinte autour de mon corps.

\- Je suis sérieux, je te veux en sécurité, où que tu ailles. Et il faut que j'en parle avec Emmett.

\- Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de prendre des gens pour surveiller ma maison, même mon quartier si il veut ! Grimaldi sera certainement _ravi_ de s'en occuper.

L'ironie dans ma voix ne lui échappa pas, et un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres.

\- Je ne l'aime pas non plus, avoua-t-il dans un sourire en coin à se damner.

Je souris doucement, heureuse de n'être pas la seule à avoir du mal avec cet homme un peu trop… imbus. Son regard fouilla le mien un instant, son hésitation laissant doucement place à quelque chose de plus… profond, et beaucoup plus doux.

\- Mais... c'est d'accord, finit-il par souffler, son pouce massant ma nuque délicatement.

\- D'accord ? répétai-je bêtement, ne pouvant retenir mes lèvres qui s'étiraient.

Il hocha la tête, puis écrasa mon sourire contre le sien en m'attirant sur sa bouche.

Après le bain, Edward commanda un petit déjeuner copieux. Je n'avais pas spécialement faim, mais quand le plateau rempli de viennoiseries et de fruits roula dans la chambre, poussé pour un jeune serveur, mon estomac se réveilla. On mangea dans une ambiance quelque peu étrange. Quitter cet endroit me paraissait… bizarre. Et savoir qu'Edward allait vivre chez moi quelque temps l'était d'autant plus. Cela était… irréaliste, même maintenant que nous étions ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines. Pourtant, j'étais plus qu'heureuse qu'il ait accepté, même si cela était temporaire.

Je passai le reste de la matinée à fouiller sur les sites immobiliers, essayant de lui trouver -enfin- la perle rare. Mes recherches ne furent pas fructueuses. Le seul bien qui avait -presque- tout les critères se trouvaient bien trop loin des zones calmes et résidentielles d'L.A. Je soupirai en fermant un à un les onglets des sites immobiliers. Ca n'était pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais lui trouver la maison de ses rêves avec vue sur mer.

Mes yeux observèrent Edward, plus loin, l'oreille collé au téléphone, arpentant la chambre tout en discutant. Sa voix étouffée me parvint à plusieurs reprises, sans que je ne sache si il parlait à Emmett ou quelqu'un d'autre. Depuis une heure, il passait coup de fil sur coup de fil, organisant avec son équipe sa future… vie, _chez moi_.

J'eus un sourire en pensant à Gribouille qui serait certainement plus que content de me voir à nouveau à temps plein. Mon téléphone vibra sur la canapé à mon coté, me faisant sursauter. Le sourire qui étira mes lèvres fut presque diabolique.

\- Alors, comment était ta soirée d'anniversaire ? interrogeai-je sadiquement mon correspondant.

J'entendis Rosalie grogner et pester, ce qui eut le don de me faire sourire d'avantage.

\- Quand j'ai vu que Wood avait été gagnant… je te jure, j'aurai tué ma mère !

\- Tu n'as pas loupé grand chose à part ça, me moquai-je. Mais Bradley Stefon est… encore plus canon en vrai !

\- Non mais tu déconnes ?! Bella ! Me dit pas ce genre de truc ! L'année prochaine je ne prévois absolument rien de tout le mois de février !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

\- Alors ? C'était comment ?

\- Différent de ce à quoi je m'attendais, admis-je.

\- En bien j'espère ?

\- Hum… oui. Personne ne m'a couru après pour me frapper parce que j'accompagnai Edward.

A travers le combiné, elle rit, puis j'entendis distinctement des bruits de clavier.

\- En tout cas, ce matin sur les réseaux c'est carrément la folie, commenta-t-elle.

Immédiatement, mon ventre se retourna.

\- Je… quoi ? demandai-je d'une petite voix.

\- Respire Bella, tout le monde dis que tu es absolument… _amazing_ !

Mon cou et mes joues me brulèrent. Je lançai un coup d'œil à Edward, toujours dans la chambre, toujours au téléphone.

\- Dis moi tout, suppliai-je la voix tremblante.

\- Et bien… sur les comptes fans d'Edward, on ne voit que vous deux ! C'est… fou, s'extasia-t-elle. Mais mon dieu cette robe Bella !

\- Oui ! Je sais ! m'exclamai-je avant de grimaçer en pensant qu'elle devait certainement trainer encore au pied du lit.

\- La plupart des jeunes filles sont… folles, commenta-t-elle en étouffant un rire. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que tu lises tout ça.

\- C'est si horrible ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Tout le monde dit que vous êtes les nouveaux _Jimminée_ !

\- _Jimminée_ ? répétai-je en retenant une grimace.

\- Jimmy et Renée Trent ! s'écria-t-elle. Ne me dis pas…

\- Ca va je sais qui ils sont Rose ! C'est juste… c'est un surnom étrange.

\- Vous en aurez un aussi, c'est sûr, rigola-t-elle, absolument émerveillée.

J'entendis encore des bruits de clavier pendant que mon cerveau fulminait. Je n'osais même pas regarder moi-même les sites de presse. Si je nous voyais partout… je ne savais quelle serait ma réaction.

\- Vous êtes plutôt beaux, commenta-t-elle sur un ton rêveur. Sur certaines photos vous êtes même… très intimes, se moqua-t-elle, renforçant les tremblements de mes doigts.

\- Très intimes ? grinçai-je, en proie à un malaise.

\- Ouais. Attends, je te les envoies.

\- Rose ça n'est… trop tard, grognai-je en voyant des dizaines de photos s'afficher successivement sur mon écran d'ordinateur. Oh bon sang, murmurai-je en sentant mon cœur s'affoler.

Sous mes yeux, les photos se succédèrent, nous dévoilant dans le théâtre :

Edward et sa main effleurant la peau nue de mon dos dans le hall avant sa remontée sur le tapis rouge.

Edward venant vers nous dans le vieux théâtre, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard accroché à moi…_ rien qu'à moi._

Edward penché sur moi, son front sur mon épaule et ma main dans sa nuque.

Edward et son visage tout près du mien, un sourire absolument incroyable sur ses lèvres.

Et nous deux, nous souriant doucement, oublieux du reste du monde autour.

Mon cœur s'accéléra, et, malgré l'effet que cela me faisait, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire doucement. Il me regardait comme j'avais toujours rêvé qu'un homme le fasse. C'était là, sous mes yeux. Evident et débordant. Incroyablement… vrai. Réel.

\- T'es morte ? demanda Rose, me reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Je… non. C'est vrai que cette robe était…

\- Totalement ! approuva-t-elle. Attends je dois en avoir une autre.

La photo s'afficha instantanément sous mes yeux. Celle-ci avait été prise juste avant notre départ, dans le hall en compagnie de Sophie Silver. Les doigts d'Edward liés aux miens, ne laissait que peu de doutes sur la relation que nous entretenions. Je ne pus empêcher un sourire d'étirer mes lèvres : j'aimais ce que je voyais.

\- Les commentaires vont bon train, reprit Rosalie. Certains disent que vous vous êtes mariés en secret le week-end dernier.

J'étouffai un rire nerveux.

\- Pourquoi pas ! m'amusai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Si c'était la vérité je débarquerai pour te tuer. Aucune chance pour que tu te maries sans ta meilleure amie pour témoin.

\- Aucune chance que ça n'arrive, rigolai-je, clairement mal à l'aise.

\- Oh tu sais…

\- Non, hors de question que je me marie avant un _long_ moment !

Rosalie étouffa un rire.

\- Qui va se marier ? s'intéressa Edward en passant devant moi.

Je manquai de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive et virait pivoine.

\- Je… personne, marmonnai-je, ignorant le rire peu gracieux de Rosalie qui n'en perdait pas une miette.

Je raccrochai avec Rosalie après qu'elle m'ait raconté sa soirée d'anniversaire avec sa mère : une femme adorable mais faisant partie de la théorie du complot à souhait et qui ne parlait que politique.

Après manger le midi, je rejoignis Dean à la porte de la suite. Edward avait décidé de décaler légèrement nos départs, pour ne pas que l'on nous voit ensemble une nouvelle fois. Depuis la fin de matinée, des paparazzis faisaient le pieds de grue à la sortie de l'hôtel, semant la panique dans mon pauvre corps malgré la partie rationnelle de mon cerveau qui me disait que tout irait bien et qui commençait à accepter la situation. La voiture de Dean passa le portail sans trop d'encombre, la casquette et la veste d'Edward sur moi, me cachant au mieux des flash autour de nous qui m'aveuglaient brutalement.

* * *

Vivre avec Edward dans ma petite maison de la plage avait quelque chose d'un peu… irréel, même après quatre jours passés ensemble chez moi. Les équipes du FBI se relayaient, faisant des rondes discrètes dans le quartier à toutes heures. Les premières fois que je les avais vu, mon estomac s'était noué douloureusement dans un mélange d'anxiété et de peur. Très vite, je m'étais raisonnée : ils étaient là pour que l'on puisse être en sécurité. Finalement, les avoir toujours dans le coin m'aidait à mieux dormir la nuit, et mon stress devenait plus vivable. Personne ne pourrait s'en prendre à nous ici, et cela était rassurant de savoir qu'Edward n'était jamais seul lorsque j'étais au travail la journée.

Evidement, Gribouille était aux anges de nous avoir avec lui. Le voir avec Edward aussi mignon m'apaisait. J'avais la sensation qu'ils s'adoraient tous les deux, et cela m'émerveillait complètement.

Plusieurs journalistes avaient essayé de le contacter pour en savoir plus sur notre relation. Chaque fois, Alice avait fait barrière pour nous protéger. Nous vivions dans une sorte de bulle de protection, et, même si je savais que cela ne durerait pas toujours, c'était étrangement rassurant.

Quand la voiture de Dean tourna dans ma rue, le jeudi soir, quelque chose me perturba : l'emplacement où stationnait la voiture du FBI normalement à cette heure-ci était vide. Je savais qu'ils pouvaient être allés faire le tour du pâté de maison pour revenir d'une seconde à l'autre, mais, sans explications, mon ventre se noua.

\- Ils sont partis ? demandai-je à Dean lorsqu'il se gara devant chez moi.

Il haussa les épaules, regardant la rue avec attention.

\- Ils ont dû partir faire le tour du quartier, suggéra-t-il en se tournant vers moi, me souriant doucement.

J'approuvai d'un hochement de tête, me forçant à stopper mes pensées. Je n'avais pas besoin de devenir une folle furieuse qui avait peur d'absolument tout. Edward allait bien, je l'avais eu par messages à peine deux minutes plus tôt. Il m'avait écrit qu'il avait hâte que j'arrive et que mes heures au boulot étaient définitivement trop longues pour lui. Dean fit le tour de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière : chose que je lui avait demandé pourtant mille fois de ne plus faire. J'étais capable de me débrouiller. Il se contenta de me sourire en croisant mon regard mécontent.

\- Isabella.

\- Juste Bella, répétai-je pour la centième fois depuis le début de la semaine.

Son sourire s'agrandit, faisant naitre une multitudes de petites rides aux coins de ses yeux. Je sortis de la voiture, récupérant mon sac et mes dossiers.

\- A demain Dean, lançais-je en regagnant la porte d'entrée.

\- Bonne soirée !

Comme toujours, il attendit que j'ouvre ma porte pour redémarrer la voiture.

A nouveau, quelque chose me perturba. Les stores étaient baissés, les rideaux tirés. Gribouille ne vint pas se frotter à mes jambes quand la porte se referma derrière moi. Je savais qu'il pouvait bien être dehors, où sur la plage comme il le faisait souvent mais… je sentais, que ça n'était pas le cas… Petit à petit l'angoisse commença à naitre sous ma peau, me faisant frissonner désagréablement.

Je m'avançai presque prudemment, posant mon sac et mes dossiers sur l'ilot de la cuisine en silence, plissant les yeux face au manque de lumière de la pièce. Tout était silencieux… presque trop silencieux.

\- Edward ? demandai-je doucement.

J'attendis quelques secondes, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer face au silence assourdissant de la maison.

\- Edward ? répétai-je plus fort, la voix tremblante.

\- Dans la chambre !

Le soulagement fut immédiat à l'entente de sa voix. Je soupirai, me détestant de paniquer aussi vite. Il était là, et il allait bien. J'enlevai ma veste que je jetai sur une des chaises de la salle à manger en passant à coté et avançai vers ma chambre.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me figeai, brutalement interrompue dans mon mouvement.

Mon souffle se coupa, mon cœur s'accéléra.

Que ce passait-il ?

* * *

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas gentil de couper là… pardon !_

_Petite précision : cette soirée à été écourtée par nos tourtereaux, mais d'autres soirées sont prévues on ne s'affole pas !_

_J'espère que la suite arrivera en temps et en heures : nous sommes en pleine rénovation et le temps me manque… je ferais tout pour arriver à poster jeudi prochain mais, si je suis en retard, ne m'en voulez pas._

_A très vite, _

_J'vous embrasse._

_Tied._


	17. Chapitre 12

_Nous sommes jeeeeeudi ! Et devinez qui est la plus heureuse de publier ce matin ?! (je lève les mains bien haut!)_

_Bon mis à part le fait que je sois en train de péter une durite (merci confinement), je voulais vous informer de plusieurs choses;_

_La première, je reprends le travail mardi prochain (le 12) je ferais donc vraiment au mieux pour publier de manière régulière mais, entre ça, ma famille, les travaux et notre vie (bah oui je ne suis pas qu'une femme à lunettes devant son ordinateur) je vous préviens d'avance que si jamais un jeudi il n'y a pas de publi... please, ne me tuez pas ! _

_La deuxième, j'ai littéralement rêvé de ce chapitre. Mon histoire est, enfaite, partie de là. Et du coup... j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le reste ! _

_La troisième sorry but not sorry pour la façon dont je vous ai abandonné la semaine dernière ! Ca a créé chez plusieurs d'entre vous une impatience folle et j'avoue que j'aime bien vous torturer :3_

_J'vous laisse enfin lire, _

_On se retrouve en bas, _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Il s'en allait ?

\- Edward ? Qu'est ce que…

\- On s'en va, me coupa-t-il, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens.

Mon cœur s'arrêta dans ma poitrine._ On_ s'en allait ? Mais où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

\- On s'en va ? répétai-je idiotement, incertaine de bien comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

Edward, assit sur le lit, me dévisagea quelques secondes. Un sourire très discret étirait ses lèvres roses, mais ça n'était pas cela qui me perturbait. A ses cotés, deux sacs de voyages étaient posés sur le lit, dont un ouvert et vide. Il se leva alors que les questions explosaient dans mon pauvre cerveau malmené.

\- Edward... suppliai-je presque, désireuse de comprendre. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

\- Je t'ai demandé un Week-end… Tu te rappelles ?

Je hochai la tête lentement, ralentie par la situation qui se dressait devant moi.

\- On part. Toi et moi.

Mon souffle se coupa.

\- Mais… nous sommes jeudi Edward !

\- C'est réglé.

\- Réglé ?

\- La fille de ton patron est apparemment une de mes fans. Il a été assez facile de le convaincre de te libérer en échange de quelques autographes pour sa fille et ses copines.

Je m'entendis déglutir, incertaine de savoir comment réagir.

\- Mais... elle ne veut plus le voir depuis des années !

\- Apparement le fait qu'il lui envoie une photo de moi dans son bureau l'a faite changer d'avis.

\- Tu es venu à mon travail ? m'égosillai-je, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

\- Mardi. Ta pause déjeuner avec Rosalie a été bien utile.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent. Rose avait été, une fois de plus, de mèche avec lui ? Depuis quand ma meilleure amie était devenue la sienne ? Mon silence créa une hésitation en lui. Il s'approcha de moi prudemment, presque au ralenti. Mon cerveau fulminait, oscillant entre joie et incrédulité. Comment sa réalité avait-elle pu rencontrer la mienne ? Tout semblait si… facile pour lui ! Il avait l'air de suffire qu'il claque des doigts pour obtenir absolument tout ce qu'il voulait !

\- Tu n'es pas contente ? demanda-t-il avec tant de sérieux qu'il me fallut prendre quelques secondes pour ne pas me mettre à rire.

\- Et bien je... je suis… ahurie, avouai-je en fouillant son regard. Tu es… tu as été soudoyé mon patron !

Qu'allait-il penser de moi, désormais ? Je l'imaginai déjà lundi à la première heure me passer le savon du siècle, râlant dans sa moustache trop longue pour mon propre bien. Cette vision d'horreur me fit frissonner.

\- Oh je t'assure qu'il était absolument ravi de me rencontrer, avoua Edward dans un sourire arrogant. On aurait dit qu'on était au matin de Noël.

\- Je n'en doutes pas, grognai-je, levant délibérément les yeux au ciel.

Le comportement de mon patron le mardi après midi -oscillant entre une humeur moins maussade qu'à son habitude et appels téléphoniques en cascade- m'avait perturbé bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi… tout était limpide désormais. Edward abaissa son visage à hauteur de mien, verrouillant son regard débordant de joie et de fierté au mien. Mes pensées explosèrent me demandant comment avait-il pu préparer tout ça dans mon dos aussi facilement.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas où est Gribouille ? finit-il par me demander, ses yeux toujours verrouillés aux miens.

Je me sentis rougir, la culpabilité mordant mon être. Quel sorte de maîtresse étais-je devenue pour que mon chat ne m'effleure même pas les pensées une seule seconde quand Edward m'annonçait que nous partions pour le Week-end ?

\- Je...

\- Il est chez Rosalie, me coupa Edward avec un sourire de victoire. Elle était plus qu'heureuse de le récupérer le temps de notre… absence.

\- Oh, étonnant, ironisai-je en levant les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

Je grimaçai. Voudra-t-elle me rendre mon chat après ça ? J'avais de sérieux doutes.

\- Tu avais dit qu'un Week-end serait parfait, me rappela Edward dans un sourire.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je presque grognon.

L'air vraiment fier qu'il arborait m'agaçait prodigieusement. Il savait qu'il était en train de gagner. Certes, je n'étais pas assez bête pour louper un week-end avec lui à cause de ma fierté mais j'avais réellement envie de lui faire du mal aux vues de tout ce qu'il faisait subir à mon pauvre cœur depuis que j'étais rentrée. Il laissa passer un silence, me laissant le temps d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il me donnait au compte de gouttes.

\- J'ai tout organisé, se défendit-il avec une moue adorable qui me fit immédiatement oublier mes envies de torture le concernant. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser… porter, et profiter du soleil le temps de ce Week-end rien que pour nous.

\- Du soleil ? m'intéressai-je, récoltant un léger rire de sa part.

Il hocha la tête, les yeux pétillants de malice.

\- Quel genre de soleil ?

\- Eh bien, tu as 30 minutes pour faire ton sac, m'indiqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la montre de son poignet. Tu verras ensuite quel genre de soleil nous attends.

Je me mordis la lèvre, retenant le sourire qui voulait manger mon visage entier. La perspective de passer un Week-end _entier_ au soleil seule avec Edward m'effleura et cela seul suffit à me dérider complètement.

\- Avant que tu ne souris fièrement parce que je cède, je veux te dire que tu es incroyablement culotté, débitai-je devant son air victorieux.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il en souriant d'avantage. Mais ton expression la tout de suite en vaut le coup.

Je grognai, pour la forme, parce que mon cœur battait déjà trop vite. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes, faisant sursauter mon ventre dans un spasme délicieux.

\- Et je n'aime pas les surprises, boudai-je contre sa bouche quand il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu t'habitueras.

Je retins un rire nerveux, me disant que, _non_, je ne m'habituerais certainement jamais à ce genre de surprise de sa part. Comment pourrais-je ?

\- Prépare ton sac, on s'en va d'ici dans trente minutes.

Il quitta la chambre, emportant son propre sac pour rejoindre le salon. Je me mordis la lèvre sans bouger quelques secondes, souriant comme une idiote. Cet homme était fou, et j'étais littéralement folle de lui.

Je préparais mon sac, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je devais prévoir. Edward ne répondait pas à mes questions sur l'endroit où nous allions, ni sur ce qu'il avait prévu. Je pris deux maillots de bain, des sous-vêtements, deux robes et un pantalon deux hauts à bretelle et un pull léger -au cas où-. Edward m'indiqua seulement que, là où nous allions, il faisait chaud -plus chaud qu'ici et qu'on allait certainement se baigner la plupart du temps. Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires de toilettes, persuadée que j'allais quand même oublier quelque chose.

\- Je suis prête, l'informai-je en regagnant le salon, mon sac avec moi.

\- Bien, tu es à l'heure !

Je levai les yeux au ciel devant son air impressionné.

\- Les femmes sont capables d'être à l'heure.

\- De celles que j'ai connu, tu es la seule à l'être.

\- Oh.

\- C'est une première, se moqua-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

Je posai mon sac sur ma table de salle à manger, lui lançant un regard curieux.

\- Il y en a eu beaucoup ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils une seconde avant de comprendre de quoi je parlais.

\- Des retards ? Ou des femmes ? s'amusa-t-il en arrivant à ma hauteur.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui le fit rire. Ô douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

\- Assez pour savoir que je veux que tu sois la dernière, lança-t-il, un sourire enjôleur sur les lèvres.

Malgré mon envie de rester impassible, je sentie mes joues me chauffer. La manière qu'il avait de dire des choses aussi importantes de manière aussi légère me désarcenais. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, retrouvant doucement son sérieux.

\- Quelques histoires sans importance avant mon mariage avec Tanya, me confia-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et donc… Tanya… puis toi.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

\- Seulement ? souris-je, heureuse qu'il n'eut pas été un coureur de jupon.

\- C'est déjà bien, s'indigna-t-il avant de sourire.

J'étais surtout touchée et heureuse d'être la seule depuis son divorce. Cela avait un gout vraiment particulié à mes yeux.

\- Et toi ? finit-il par demander, visiblement curieux.

\- Oh, je… rien de très croustillant.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais vécu une rupture il y a... deux ans ?

Le souvenir de nos mails me revinrent, me faisant sourire. Ceux-là provoquaient toujours en moi un sentiment assez incroyable : l'impression que cela était une autre vie tout en me rappelant que j'avais correspondu avec _cet_ Edward ainsi pendant des semaines.

\- Oui, finis-je par répondre. Avec Jacob. On a été ensemble presque trois ans avant que je ne rompe. Je n'étais pas heureuse… C'était juste pas… pas la relation que j'attendais.

J'eus un sourire ironique en me disant que Jacob n'était finalement pas simplement Edward. Notre relation avait débutée lors d'une énième fête organisée par Rosalie. J'avais certainement trop bu, et Jacob était séduisant : grand, musclé, peau matte et yeux noirs. Son sourire m'avait charmée et nous avions continuez à nous voir régulièrement pendant plusieurs mois avant d'officialiser notre relation. J'étais bien avec lui, mais il me manquait… quelque chose. Cette chose que j'avais eu avec Edward dès les premiers instants sans même l'avoir cherchée.

\- Et à part lui ? demanda Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Quelques histoires sans importance. Personne n'a jamais vraiment… compté, confiai-je avant de sourire doucement.

Je pris quelques secondes pour l'observer me dévisager avec cette intensité folle qui était la sienne. Jamais personne n'avait été comme lui; jamais aucune relation n'avait été comme la notre.

\- Avant toi, ajoutai-je timidement.

La douceur inonda ses traits et sa bouche se posa sur la mienne pour m'embrasser tendrement, faisant s'accélérer brutalement mon cœur.

\- Tant mieux, murmura-t-il sur ma bouche, son pouce caressant ma joue.

Je le laissai m'embrasser encore une minute, savourant la douceur et la l'intensité de son étreinte. Non, il était clair que jamais aucune de mes relations n'avait été comme celle-ci.

\- Allez ! On s'en va ! s'anima-t-il en relâchant ma bouche.

Je le suivis jusqu'à l'extérieur, souriants tous les deux comme deux idiots quand je refermais la porte derrnière nous. Ce qu'il m'offrait avec ce Week-end dépassait absolument tout ce qu'on m'avait jamais offert : du temps, et surtout de l'attention.

Dean nous attendait devant la maison, un sourire sur les lèvres. Celui-ci s'agrandit quand je lui adressai un regard noir.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- Evidement ! s'amusa-t-il en récupérant mon sac pour le mettre dans le coffre.

\- Il y a-t-il quelqu'un sur cette Terre qui ne soit pas ton complice ? m'agaçai-je en fusillant Edward des yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas encore soudoyée ta mère, avoua ce dernier, une lueur de défit dans les yeux.

Je grognai, ne pouvant m'empêcher de sourire tout de même en m'installant dans la voiture. Ma mère m'avait appelé le soir suivant les Oscars. Papa avait du lui prendre le téléphone pour qu'elle se calme quand je lui avais annoncé que j'étais _avec_ Edward. Je ne voulais plus le lui cacher, et surtout, elle allait voir des photos de moi, de nous, partout d'ici très peu de temps. Je voulais lui dire moi même avant qu'elle ne l'apprenne par la presse.

De retour à mon travail le lundi suivant le Week-end des Oscars, la situation avait été étrange. Si, aux premières heures, Cindy de la réception avait été la seule à me regarder comme une bête curieuse, cela avait rapidement fait le tour du bureau et des collaborateurs. A ma pause café de l'après-midi, Brie, qui s'occupait de la comptabilité était venue me demander si cela était bien moi, avec Edward Cullen.

J'avais échafauder un plan pour éviter cette conversation une bonne partie de la journée, mais, une fois en face de la situation, je n'avais pus que balbutier des choses incompréhensibles, lui demandant de simplement respecter ma vie privée. Je n'avais pas confirmer, ni infirmer tout cela, mais le fait que tout le monde n'ose même plus venir me parler le reste de l'après-midi m'avait confirmer qu'ils étaient tous au courant.

Le reste de la semaine avait passée dans une ambiance un peu étrange : tout le monde me regardait toujours avec curiosité, se demandant surement comment une fille comme moi avait pu être en compagnie d'Edward Cullen aux Oscars. J'avais essayé de justifier cela en disant qu'il n'était qu'un ami avant de laisser tomber cette idée, constatant que personne n'en tenait compte. Peu importe ce que je pouvais dire, chacun des collaborateurs de l'entreprise avait sa propre idée pour toute cette histoire.

Avec le temps, cela se tasserait : les commérages, les chuchotis dans mon dos, les silences sur mon passage. Le jeudi après-midi je n'y prêtais déjà plus attention. Je pouvais encaisser tout cela si c'était les seules répercutions sur ma vie professionnelle.

\- On est arrivés, murmura Edward dans mes cheveux, me faisant rouvrir les yeux.

Je m'étirai mollement, me rendant compte que je m'étais assoupie le temps de la route jusqu'à l'aéroport. Edward plaça sa casquette sur ma tête, et me tendis des lunettes de soleil.

\- On ne sait jamais, expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire presque désolé.

Je mettais les lunettes de soleil, repoussant le sentiment emprisonnant ma poitrine. On sortit de la voiture pendant qu'Edward remontait la capuche de son sweat sur sa tête et mettait ses lunettes de soleil.

Dean nous accompagna jusqu'au hall d'embarcation. Heureusement pour nous, on ne croisa aucun paparazzi. Plusieurs personnes dévisagèrent Edward, et j'en soupçonnai même certaines de l'avoir prit en photos. Sa main dans la mienne, il ne leur préta aucune attention, se contentant d'avancer à travers l'aéroport d'un pas rapide.

* * *

Une fois dans l'avion, je commençai réellement à pester et à m'impatienter. Edward m'avait formellement interdit de regarder le panneau d'embarcation et m'avait mit des écouteurs, avec de la musique absolument divine dans mes oreilles pour que je reste sourde face aux annonces de l'aéroport. L'obstination dont il faisait preuve pour garder notre destination secrète était tout bonnement impressionnante.

Quelques minutes après le décollage, il me retira enfin les écouteurs. Je soupirai théâtralement en observant autour de nous. Nous étions en première classe, _évidement_. La partie de l'avion dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était très loin d'être pleine. Deux couples et trois hommes en costards occupaient les petites cabines individuelles ou doubles. Je repliai mes jambes sous moi en me tournant vers Edward qui allongea les jambes devant lui. J'étais tentée d'interpeller une hôtesse pour lui demander notre destination mais, finalement, j'osai admettre que cette petite escapade me faisait le plus grand bien… et que la surprise d'Edward était… divine, peu importait finalement où nous allions.

\- On arrive dans combien de temps ? finis-je par demander après une minute.

Le sourire qu'afficha Edward noua mon ventre délicieusement.

\- Dans 13h, à peu près.

\- 13h ? répétai-je, abasourdie.

Il hocha la tête, observant mes réactions le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Nous allons faire... 13h de vol, pour un Week-end ?

A nouveau, il hocha la tête. Je me sentis presque déçue, bien que je ne sache pas où nous allions. A ce rythme là, nous allions passer la moitié de notre Week-end tous les deux dans cet avion !

\- Tu as l'air déçue, remarqua-t-il en se tournant un peu plus vers moi.

\- Non c'est… je ne suis pas déçue c'est juste…

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant comment m'exprimer sans le vexer.

\- J'aurai aimé passer plus de temps_ juste_… toi et moi, avouai-je me sentant rougir.

\- Ca faisait un moment, remarqua-t-il en braquant son regard sur mes joues brulantes.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, ce qui le fit rire délibérément. Prenait-il vraiment plaisir à me voir rougir aussi facilement ? Sa main saisit la mienne sur l'accoudoir entre nous, puis ses doigts se mêlèrent aux miens avec douceur.

\- On va avoir du temps ensemble, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, reprit-il après un instant.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'avec 26h de vol nous allons avoir… _assez_ de temps, boudai-je.

Pleinement consciente d'avoir le comportement d'une enfant capricieuse, je tentai de reprendre contenance et baissai les yeux sur nos doigts liés. Peu importe le nombre d'heures qu'il m'offrait, cela ne serait certainement jamais assez à mes yeux. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai certainement passé ma vie entière _simplement_ dans ses bras. Une étincelle dansa dans ses yeux quand je relevai mon regard vers le sien.

\- Alors heureusement que tu ne reprends que mercredi, murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur s'arrêta.

\- Pardon ?

\- J'aurai peut-être pu te prévenir, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules négligemment.

Son sourire et ses yeux brillants de joie et d'excitation mêlés le rendait vraiment irrésistible. Cependant, je n'en revenais pas de ce qu'il venait de m'avouer !

\- Tu as dit à mon patron que je ne revenais que mercredi ?

\- Je lui ai demandé, me corrigea-t-il visiblement fier et amusé en fouillant mon regard.

J'étais totalement soufflée. Personne ne pouvait faire ça ?! Si ?

\- Je n'ai jamais réussis à avoir ne serait-ce qu'une journée ! m'écriai-je avant de baisser d'un ton quand les personnes autour de nous nous jetèrent des coups d'œil désapprobateurs.

Edward étouffa un rire contre mes doigts qu'il amena à sa bouche pour embrasser chacune de mes phalanges.

\- Je suis sérieuse, grognai-je. Comment as-tu fait ? Qu'est ce que tu as pu proposer pour qu'il me libère si… facilement en échange ?

Son regard avait ce soir quelque chose de totalement irrésistible. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à lui en vouloir vraiment ? Si j'avais pu, je l'aurai tué et embrassé, le tout certainement en même temps.

\- Ok… il… ton patron écrit à ses heures perdues.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ne pouvant imaginer mon patron écrire autre chose que des chiffres sur des contrats (que je lui ridigeai cependant la plupart du temps) je restai silencieuse, attendant sans aucune patience qu'Edward poursuive.

\- Il écrit des sortes de scénarios… J'lui ai donc, en échange de ton temps, proposé d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Tu… tu vas lire les… scénarios de mon tyran de patron ?

\- C'est déjà fait.

\- Tu les as lu ?

\- Oui.

\- Et ? Alors ? C'est comment ?!

\- C'est… un peu bizarre… mais pas si mauvais.

J'éclatai de rire nerveusement, consternée par le petit jeu d'Edward avec mon patron; et ce dernier écrivait ? _Lui_ ? A croire que cet homme était apparemment autre chose qu'un patron né pour me torturer ! Après quelques secondes, je respirai, tentant de garder mon calme pur ne pas qu'Edward ne me prenne pour une folle furieuse.

\- Donc, repris-je après m'être gratté la gorge, tu as accepté de lire ce qu'il écrit en échange de… d'un long Week-end ?

\- Oui.

\- Simplement ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais qui fait ça ? m'exclamai-je en retenant mal mon hystérie. Edward ! Tu n'aurais pas pu deman…

Ses lèvres sur les miennes firent taire mon cerveau et mes mots moururent à l'instant où sa langue pénétra dans ma bouche dans un baiser dévastateur. Toutes mes volontés de lui résister s'envolèrent immédiatement.

Il était bien trop doué à ce jeu là, mais, surtout, je n'avais aucune envie de lui résister. Cette surprise -peu importe où nous allions- était probablement la chose la plus folle mais la plus belle que l'on est fait pour moi. Je n'avais aucun droit, ni aucune envie de la gâcher. Je m'agrippai à ses cheveux, me retenant de gémir honteusement au milieu de ce vol en direction de… je ne savais où ! Progressivement, sa bouche relâcha la mienne, me laissant le goût amer de la déception : maintenant, j'avais incroyablement envie de lui.

\- Vas-tu encore râler ou simplement commencer à profiter de ce Week-end avec moi ? demanda-t-il sur mes lèvres en se reculant.

Son souffle brulant et saccadé me fit perdre encore plus la raison. J'étais prête à ce qu'il me déshabille immédiatement, peu importe les personnes autour de nous.

\- Je… profiter, me résignai-je en retrouvant son regard sombre.

\- Bien, approuva-t-il en se tortillant sur son fauteuil pour se mettre plus à l'aise. Maintenant cesse de me regarder avec ces yeux là. Je ne te toucherai plus.

Mon regard glissa sur son entre-jambe avant de retrouver le sien. Je retins un rire devant le sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne peux décemment pas t'embrasser de la sorte sans que ça ne me fasse rien.

\- Nous sommes dans un avion, lui rappelai-je, ignorant la chaleur qui me brulait les joues.

\- Justement. Ca ferait désordre que je te fasse l'amour ici.

Je mordis ma lèvre pour ne pas rire en me rasseyant à ma place à mon tour, repoussant mon désir et les tremblements de mon corps.

\- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où on va ? finis-je par demander après plusieurs minutes à admirer la vue du couché du soleil que l'on laissait sur L.A. depuis le hublot sous nos yeux.

Son rire rauque éclata, faisant sursauter mon cœur et affolant mon cerveau bien trop défaillant pour être en bonne santé. Il m'ignora, continuant d'observer la vue splendide que nous avions au dessus du désert. Petit à petit le soleil descendait en cette fin de journée, rendant le ciel absolument sublime.

Je soupirai théâtralement, récoltant un sourire à tomber de sa part pendant qu'il me jetait un coup d'œil amusé avant de reporter son attention sur l'extérieur. Il avait l'air de vraiment apprécier cette situation que lui seul contrôlait à mon plus grand désarroi.

\- Italie, lâcha-t-il après une minute.

Son visage se tourna vers le mien tandis que je me concentrai tout juste assez pour ne pas me mettre à crier hystériquement. Il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour calmer le volcan d'émotions en moi. Qui emmenait sa petite amie en Italie pour un _simple_ Week-end ? Je me raclais la gorge, essayant de contrôler les rires nerveux et probablement effrayants qui menaçaient de sortir de ma bouche.

\- D'accord, répondis-je juste en me rasseyant calmement à ma place.

Ses doigts se nouèrent doucement aux miens. Un tremblement secoua mon corps entier.

\- Juste d'accord ? s'inquiéta-t-il face à mon comportement on ne peut plus étrange.

Regardant l'écran devant nous, un peu plus loin, je m'entendis déglutir quand son pouce passa sur ma paume dans une caresse.

\- Isabella ?

\- Je… je me demande juste ce que tu vas faire pour mon anniversaire, avouai-je en observant l'écran sans le voir.

\- Ton anniversaire ? répéta-t-il, ne comprenant pas.

\- Une voiture hors de prix ? Tu vas m'offrir une maison ? Oh non, j'ai trouvé ! La lune ?

Mon ironie le figea. Si l'atmosphère était légère jusqu'à cet instant, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, maintenant je commençai à me sentir en colère. Je serrai les dents, retenant mes mots et mes émotions soudain trop vives. Il m'offrait un Week-end en Italie ? Nos réalités étaient tellement éloignées l'une de l'autre que j'en avais le vertige. Comment pourrais-je lui rendre un quart de tout ce qu'il m'offrait ? Quel sorte de cadeau pourrais-je bien lui faire à son anniversaire ? A Noël, si lui m'offrait un voyage en guise de premier Week-end ?

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément pendant qu'il se tournait vers moi dans un calme qui me fit trembler.

\- Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? demandai-je, sentant ma voix trembler.

\- Regarde-moi.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je retrouvai son regard profond. Les émotions des dernières semaines allaient certainement finir par me rendre dingue, et, maintenant, ce Week-end en Europe… Quand son regard clair mais pertubé verrouilla le mien, je regrettai immédiatement d'avoir été aussi piquante avec lui. Il ne méritait clairement pas que je m'en prenne à lui de la sorte mais tout était tellement…_ trop._

\- Explique-moi, me demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence où mon cerveau fulminait au point de me donner mal à la tête.

Les larmes brulèrent mes yeux contre ma volonté alors que la culpabilité me faisait trembler.

\- Excuse-moi... je... je n'aurai pas dû te dire ça, murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

\- Le problème n'est pas… que tu l'aies dit, mais pourquoi.

J'inspirai lentement pour me calmer en fouillant son regard maintenant inquiet. Son être entier était crispé, me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- C'est… Edward tu… tu as carrément soudoyé mon patron pour m'emmener en Week-end et tu… tu me payes ce voyage en Italie, en première classe et je n'ose pas…

\- Alors ton problème c'est… l'argent ? s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Incapable de continuer à soutenir son regard, mes yeux se baissèrent sur nos mains toujours liées.

\- Tu… je suis_ ici et maintenant_ à des milliers de kilomètres de… _ma_ réalité. Je… jamais je ne pourrais me payer ce genre de voyage juste pour un Week-end. Jamais.

Le soulagement passa en lui, détendant subitement son corps tendu.

\- Isabella c'est…

\- Tu vas me dire que ça n'est_ que_ de l'argent ? demandai-je en retrouvant ses yeux.

\- Ca l'est, soutint-il en transperçant mon regard.

Je laissai passer un silence, essayant de rassembler mes pensées et calmer mes émotions.

\- Ca n'est que de l'argent, répéta-t-il avec insistance. Je ne peux pas… changer ce que je suis et…

\- Ca n'est pas ce que je te demande, le coupai-je.

\- Ce train de vie _est_ ce que_ je suis_ Isabella. Je peux me rendre à l'autre bout du monde en un claquement de doigts si je le veux et pour moi ça n'est… _rien._

\- Je ne pourrais pas m'y habituer.

Il eut malgré lui un sourire tendre qu'il repoussa au mieux.

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'y habituer. Jamais. J'aime… j'aime que tu râles parce que je dépenses mon argent pour nous… mais je ne veux pas que ça te mette mal à l'aise.

Je soupirai, me rendant compte à quel point mes réactions étaient disproportionnées.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre le quart de tout ce que tu m'offres, m'expliquai-je en me sentant rougir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses me devoir quoi que ce soit !

\- Edward…

\- Ce… ce qu'on vit, toi et moi, c'est… ça vaut infiniment plus que tout ce que je pourrais dépenser durant toute ma vie pour toi.

Ma respiration se coupa à ses mots et mes yeux me brulèrent. Depuis quand étais-je devenue une fontaine à émotions ? Qu'avait-il fait de moi ?

\- Je suis désolée... je… c'est juste… c'est… difficile à... _accepter_, bafouillai-je en baissant les yeux à nouveau.

Deux doigts se posèrent sous mon menton, m'obligeant à relever les yeux vers son visage emprunt de sérieux et d'une émotion indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est difficile à accepter ?

\- Je…

\- Le fait que l'argent se sera jamais un problème ? Ou le fait que je sois amoureux de toi au point d'avoir envie de t'offrir la lune sachant que ça ne serait, à mes yeux, toujours pas assez ?

La brulure de ses mots inonda mon corps entier tandis que mon regard se noyait dans le sien, littéralement. J'eus presque envie de pleurer, mes sentiments incroyablement forts mélangés aux battements désordonnés de mon cœur devenu fou me rendant émotive à souhaits. Les centaines de mots que je réfrénai depuis des mois inondèrent brutalement mon cerveau et ma bouche, mais, pourtant, aucun n'en sortit pendant un moment. Edward fini par soupirer avant d'embrasser mes lèvres furtivement, coupant mon souffle et faisant sursauter mon cœur à nouveau.

\- Je ne te demande pas de t'y habituer reprit-il doucement. J'espère même que tu ne t'y habitueras jamais et que tu ne prendras jamais tout ça comme… un dû. J'aime celle que tu es Isabella, rien ne changera ça… Et j'aimerais surtout que tu rentres dans ta petite tête que tu ne me devras jamais, jamais rien.

\- Edward…

\- Jamais, insistât-il.

N'étant pas en état pour lui répondre quelque chose de censé, je posai mes mains dans sa nuque et l'attirai doucement contre moi pour l'embrasser. Surprit, il mit une seconde avant de répondre à mon baiser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Dans notre échange, j'essayai au mieux de lui faire comprendre tout ce que je n'étais pas en état de lui avouer. J'étais amoureuse de lui, irrévocablement amoureuse de lui, et jamais de tels sentiments de m'avaient ne serait-ce qu'effleurer. Un gémissement vibra contre ma langue quand elle retrouva la sienne. A bout de souffle, après une minute, je finis par me reculer pour poser mon front contre le sien, savourant les yeux clos les sentiments extraordinaires qui me parcourraient. Je pris quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle, ignorant mon cœur battant beaucoup trop fort et trop vite.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne râleras plus ? murmura-t-il contre ma bouche, m'effleurant à peine.

Mon rire vibra sur ses lèvres, le faisant sourire plus que de raison.

\- Alors… on va en Italie ? finis-je par dire après un instant.

\- En Sicile, enfaite... Là où j'ai grandis.

L'émotion et la joie se mêlèrent dans ma poitrine, me faisant sourire certainement idiotement.

Il m'emmenait_ chez lui._

* * *

La chaleur italienne était encore omniprésente alors qu'il était presque minuit. Le décalage horaire de 9h allait certainement me tuer. Nous avions atterrit à Trapani, et, après presque 30 minutes de route au milieu des collines d'oliveraies et des vignes en compagnie du chauffeur de la famille d'Edward (mesure qu'il m'avait expliqué avoir prise après la dépression de sa maman pour lui faciliter la vie), la voiture se gara devant une grande propriété absolument grandiose située en impasse, dans les collines, tout au bout d'une route sinueuse.

Une immense maison ocre éclairée par plusieurs grosses sources de lumières aux pieds des murs étaient bordée de palmiers. Aucun voisin à l'horizon et je n'avais pas vu de maison depuis plusieurs kilomètres malgré la nuit. Le sentiment d'être absolument seuls au monde était déroutant. Le spectacle était magnifique, et, jamais de ma vie je n'avais eu la chance d'admirer une bâtisse aussi belle.

\- C'est ici que tu as grandis ? m'exclamai-je en sortant de la voiture après Edward.

\- Pas vraiment. On est sur les hauteurs de Trapani, qu'on voit là bas, m'expliqua-t-il en désignant l'horizon plongé dans la nuit où plusieurs sources de lumières m'apparaissaient, dessinant une petite ville en contre bas. J'ai offert cette maison à mes parents après _Fast_. On habitait plus bas, dans une propriété un peu plus… _modeste_. Ma mère n'a pas voulu la vendre au vu du nombre de souvenirs que l'on à dedans, ils la gardent pour quand notre famille vient.

Edward récupéra nos sacs, et salua le chauffeur, dans un italien parfait, qui remonta dans la voiture pour repartir après avoir fait demi-tour. Je pensais que nous allions entrer dans la maison ocre mais Edward la contourna, accédant à un petit portail qu'il déverrouilla à l'aide de son emprunte digitale. Je restai silencieuse malgré ma curiosité débordante de lui demander où nous allions maintenant. Le vol avait été long et morphée m'avait lâchement ignoré, ne me laissant dormir que quelques trop maigres petites heures, et très mal, malgré le confort de nos places dans l'avion.

Depuis l'épisode du Bel'Air, mon sommeil était agité et trop peu important en nombre d'heures pour que je sois en état d'être en forme ce soir. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me coucher et dormir des heures durant. Pourtant mon cerveau retourné n'avait pas l'air d'accord, pour lui, resté à l'heure de L.A., nous étions le matin.

On longea un joli chemin arboré éclairé par de douces lumières ici et là avant de découvrir après un virage un deuxième superbe bâtiment ocre, lui aussi, à l'écart de la maison principale, sur le coté droit du terrain arboré. Plusieurs baies immenses laissaient passer la douce lumière allumée de l'intérieur. Plusieurs arbres et arbustes cachait la maison du reste de la propriété, en faisant un petit coin secret et intime. Immédiatement, je succombai au charme de cet endroit.

\- Edward c'est…

\- C'est pas mal hein ? s'amusa-t-il en ouvrant une des baies de la maison pour y entrer.

\- C'est… plus que pas mal, approuvai-je en entrant à mon tour. Tout est… c'est superbe.

L'intérieur est aussi beau que l'extérieur, tout était crème et les meubles en bois foncé naturel avait un charme fou. Il flottait une douce odeur de vanille qui me détendis immédiatement. Au fond, une petite cuisine en bois avec un superbe ilot trônait, me laissant rêver de cuisiner dans cet endroit pour Edward. Un grand canapé marron et une table basse donnait sur une vue magnifique du terrain arboré et doucement éclairé ici et là. Sur la gauche du studio pratiquement tout ouvert, un énorme lit à baldaquin trônait. Je m'y approchai lentement, hypnotisée par la beauté des lieux.

\- Ma mère à tout rénover en arrivant ici. C'était une sorte de… vieille entrepôt. Elle a voulu en faire un endroit à moi pour quand j'y viens. Histoire que j'ai un peu… d'intimité.

\- C'est adorable et… vraiment très réussit. C'est magnifique.

\- Je trouve aussi, approuva-t-il avec un sourire.

Une énième baie donnait une vue sublime sur le terrain joliment éclairé, la piscine avec débordement au loin et sur les collines que l'on devinait sur toute la droite de la propriété. Avais-je déjà vu de ma vie un endroit pareil ? Ou ne serait-ce qu'espérer un jour y entrer ? Certainement que non.

Mes doigts effleurèrent les couvertures sur le lit qui sentaient bon le linge propre. Edward posa nos sacs sur un petit bureau derrière lui avant de m'approcher pour m'enlacer, collant mon dos contre son torse ferme. Etais-je au paradis ? En tout cas, cela en avait le gout.

\- Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

Je secouai la tête en étouffant un bâillement.

\- J'ai juste envie de me coucher et de dormir pendant trois jours, marmonnai-je en étouffant un rire. Mais je crois que mon cerveau est resté aux horaires d'L.A. Il a envie de faire un plongeon dans cette piscine et d'aller se promener dans les vignes.

Edward éclata de rire en embrassant mes cheveux.

\- Le décalage horaire, se moqua-t-il en me faisant tourner dans ses bras. Mais, si t'en as envie on peut aller se baigner… Mes parents dorment surement.

\- Ils sont… _là_ ? réalisai-je soudain.

Mon cerveau était vraiment hors jeu.

\- On est chez eux, me rappela-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. Et les lumières n'auraient certainement pas été allumées avant notre arrivée si ma mère n'était pas venu tout préparer pour que tout soit… parfait, comme elle le fait toujours.

\- Je… c'est sûr, admis-je en me sentant rougir de ma bêtise.

\- Si tu ne te sens pas prête à les rencontrer… ça peut attendre, on a le temps.

\- Non je… c'est juste que je n'avais pas prit ça… en compte, avouai-je en rougissant à nouveau, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer.

Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa mes lèvres posément. Son geste suffit à me détendre, mes épaules retombèrent mollement alors que je me laissai aller à sa douceur.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, murmura-t-il en se reculant.

\- D'accord, acquiesçai-je déboussolée par le désir naissant qui me tordait déjà les entrailles.

\- Tu peux me rejoindre, si tu veux, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire à se damner.

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il repoussa une lourde porte en bois certainement très âgée que je n'avais pas vu à gauche de la tête de lit. Il s'engouffra dans ce que je devinais être la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. Quelques secondes, je l'admirai retirer son sweat avant de soupirer. Cet homme allait probablement me rendre dingue et totalement dépendante de sa personne -si ça n'était pas déjà le cas.

Pendant une minute, je pris le temps de respirer profondément et de m'étirer pour soulager mon corps un peu endoloris par le trajet en avion (probablement le plus long que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui).

Je retirai mes chaussures que je balançai plus loin et avançai timidement vers le coin cuisine. Je restai quelques secondes figée dans l'hésitation, un peu perdue au milieu de cette cuisine que je ne connaissais pas. Avais-je le droit d'ouvrir les placards ? De me servir dans le frigo ?

Après un instant, je soupirai avant de chercher discrètement un verre. Après deux portes de placard, je trouvai enfin mon butin et me servait de l'eau. Mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure mais mon corps me semblait épuisé, comme après une nuit blanche, ce qui, en soit, était le cas. Mon regard navigua sur la pièce pendant que je buvais. Tout était somptueux, et ce studio à taille humaine était vraiment agréable. Avec curiosité, je jetai un coup d'œil au frigo, constatant avec surprise et plaisir qu'il était plein. Un plateau de sushis frais attira mon attention et mon ventre me rappela à son bon plaisir.

La mère d'Edward avait l'air d'être une femme prévenante et vraiment adorable. Malgré le fait que rencontrer officiellement ses parents m'angoissai un peu, la façon dont Edward décrivait sa mère et les attentions qu'elle avait laissé dans le studio avant notre arrivée me rassurai. Une personne aussi attention ne pouvait définitivement pas être un monstre !

\- Tu ne m'as pas rejoints, constata Edward en débarquant dans la cuisine à son tour, me faisant sursauter.

\- Excuses-moi, m'empressai-je de dire en reposant mon verre dans l'évier à mon coté. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. J'avais soif et j'ai…

\- Isabella, c'est rien, s'amusa-t-il en s'approchant.

Son parfum m'atteignit en même que la vision de rêve de son torse nu, encore humide et musclé à souhaits sous mes yeux. La serviette qui couvrait ses hanches était trop petite… ou bien trop grande. Ma seule envie désormais était de lui enlever pour pouvoir l'admirer comme bon me semblait. Le mélange de l'odeur de sa peau et de son gel douche allait me faire perdre la raison.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes de silence où j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de son corps parfait.

Je me raclais la gorge en retrouvant ses yeux, essayant de retrouver contenance, sans y arriver, _évidement_.

\- Oui, murmurai-je en luttant pour ne pas fermer les yeux quand son pouce caressa ma joue, puis ma bouche.

Automatiquement, mon souffle s'accéléra.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de rencontrer mes parents immédiatement, souffla-t-il lentement, me laissant le temps d'assimiler chaque mot.

\- Nous sommes chez eux, lui fis-je remarquer doucement.

\- Oui, mais je ne t'oblige à rien. Si tu as besoin de quelques jours, ou quelques semaines… ils peuvent attendre, ils l'ont dit eux-mêmes.

\- Et si ils ne m'aimaient pas ? m'inquiétai-je à voix basse.

\- Aucun risque, rétorqua Edward en retenant un sourire. Ca serait impossible qu'ils ne t'aiment pas Isabella.

\- On ne sait jamais, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux sur sa bouche.

\- Tu n'es pas une profiteuse, tu es bien élevée, intelligente et tu me rends heureux. Je ne vois absolument pas de raison qui pourrait faire qu'ils ne t'aiment pas.

A ses mots, je me sentie rougir. Son regard tendre et son sourire bienveillant me rassurèrent et me firent du bien. J'étais capable de rencontrer ses parents, pour lui, je me sentais capable d'absolument tout affronter. A nouveau, son pouce caressa ma lèvre, me faisant trembler contre lui.

\- Et tu as osé venir me rencontrer à une soirée de promotion, me rappela-t-il, je ne peux pas croire que tu n'oseras pas _simplement_ rencontrer mes parents.

Un sourire s'épanoui sur nos lèvres en même temps. J'avais osé, oui. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referais mille fois.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je après quelques secondes où l'on se dévisagea.

\- Bien. On en reparlera demain. Je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on dorme un peu.

Doucement, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour m'approcher un peu plus de lui, multipliant les zones de contact entre nos corps. Le sien me parut brulant à travers le fin tissus de mon chemisier.

\- Je vais aller prendre une douche, l'informai-je alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- D'accord. Je vais aller m'habiller, murmura-t-il doucement, son nez effleurant le mien.

Sa caresse dura quelques secondes avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les miennes avec légèreté. Son étreinte resta trop superficielle pour mon désir naissant et il se recula avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, disparaissant à travers la maison pour rejoindre la chambre. Je pris une minute pour calmer ma respiration saccadée avant de regagner la chambre à mon tour. Quand j'y pénétrai, il fouillait le grand dressing dissimulé dans le mur, me tournant le dos. Les mains encore tremblantes, j'ignorai son corps presque nu et me servis dans mon sac pour récupérer mes affaires de toilettes avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Quand j'entrai dans la douche, l'eau chaude tombant en pluie me détendis et les battements irréguliers de mon cœur se calmèrent. Je me lavai les cheveux soigneusement, prenant le temps de profiter de cette douche absolument superbe. J'étais au milieu d'une salle de bain de rêve, avec un homme de rêve dans la pièce d'à coté, le tout dans une région de rêve… que pouvais-je demander de mieux ?

Je sursautai quand deux bras m'entourèrent, avant de sourire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Son odeur emplit la pièce, faisant s'envoler des papillons dans mon ventre. L'eau chaude coula bientôt sur nos deux corps enlacés.

\- Je croyais que tu devais t'habiller, remarquai-je, ignorant mon cœur qui accéléra sa course.

\- Je le croyais aussi, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Mais j'ai pensé à ton corps nu sous cette douche…

Il inspira profondément, pressant un peu plus son corps contre le mien. Le désir s'insinua brutalement sous ma peau, allumant mes terminaisons nerveuses d'un seul coup.

\- Je ne pouvais décemment pas t'y laisser seule, conclut-il en soupirant.

\- Quelle galanterie, m'amusai-je, essayant d'ignorer ses mains qui glissaient le long de mon ventre pour remonter vers ma poitrine.

Un frisson me secoua de la tête au pied quand il effleura ma peau sensible de ses pouces, coupant ma respiration. La vapeur s'éleva dans la salle de bain, rendant l'air presque irrespirable.

\- Je ne crois pas que la galanterie fasse partie de ce que je compte te faire.

Le sourire dans sa voix ne m'échappa pas et je me mordis la lèvre quand ses mains quittèrent ma peau pour rassembler mes cheveux trempés dans son poing. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon épaule qu'il embrassa avant de remonter le long de ma peau jusqu'à atteindre le dessous de mon oreille. Sa langue sur ma peau finit d'allumer le brasier dans mon ventre, rendant mon cœur fou.

\- Tu n'as pas idée de toute ce que j'ai envie de te faire, soupira-t-il contre ma peau, le souffle court.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, son corps se pressa un peu plus contre le mien, me faisant ouvrir la bouche pour essayer de respirer un peu mieux -ce qui ne marcha pas le moins du monde. Mes jambes tremblèrent quand il passa son pied entre les miens pour me faire écarter les cuisses. L'eau tombant sur nos corps me donnait la sensation que j'allais pouvoir m'envoler après ça.

\- Penches toi, ordonna-t-il, sa voix rauque semblant s'insinuer sous ma peau pour atteindre mon bas ventre directement.

Je m'exécutai en silence, prenant appuis sur mes mains contre les pierres froides du mur de la douche pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Allais-je prendre feu malgré l'eau tombant doucement sur nos corps enlacés ? J'en avais bien l'impression. Son corps glissa contre le mien lentement, me faisant fermer les yeux sous la pression beaucoup trop grande dans ma poitrine.

\- Tellement docile, apprécia-t-il sans s'en cacher.

Je soufflai son prénom dans un gémissement quand ses mains voyagèrent de mes seins à mon bas ventre, me faisant gémir honteusement. Mon désir remonta par vagues brulantes quand son corps glissa dans le mien lentement, sans d'autres préliminaires. Un soupire de soulagement passa entre mes lèvres.

J'avais la sensation qu'il ne m'avait pas touché depuis une éternité alors que ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures. Comment avait-il pu me rendre accro à son corps et sa présence en si peu de temps ? Pourquoi avais-je toujours, et ce depuis le départ, le sentiment que je le connaissais depuis toujours ? Même mon corps semblait en être accro, reconnaissant le sien automatiquement.

Lentement, son corps quitta le mien avant d'y revenir tendrement, un grognement étranglé se coinçant dans sa gorge, passant par dessus le bruit de l'eau tombant autour de nous. Ses mouvements amples et lents devinrent rapidement de plus en plus profonds. Mon cœur allait certainement s'arrêter à force de battre aussi vite et mon ventre exploser d'une seconde à l'autre tant le désir que je ressentais était intense. Chaque petite partie de mon corps me paraissaient en feu.

Jamais aucune étreinte n'avait été aussi intense. Jamais personne n'avait contrôlé mon corps de la sorte, de ses mains sur mes hanches et de sa bouche effleurant de temps en temps ma nuque. L'eau autour de nous ne faisant qu'amplifier le sentiment irréel qui entourait notre étreinte. Une de ses mains glissa le long de mes hanches pour accéder à mon intimité qu'il caressa lentement.

La sensation suffit à me faire basculer violement. Notre paroxysme nous percuta de plein fouet en même temps, me faisant presque crier sous l'assaut brutal de l'intensité du plaisir qui me secoua. Si les bras d'Edward ne m'avaient pas retenue puissamment contre lui, je serais probablement tombée tant mes jambes tremblaient.

Il me fallut de longues secondes avant de retrouver mes esprits. Et, même quand Edward se retira avant de me faire tourner dans ses bras, je gardais les yeux fermés, profitant de son souffle chaud et encore irrégulier contre mon visage et de la douce sensation qui berçait mon corps et mon âme. J'aimais profondément ces instants, juste après l'amour. Ces longues minutes où j'avais la sensation que nous étions invincibles, et que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais nous séparer. Ses longs doigts massèrent ma nuque délicatement avant que ses lèvres n'effleurent les miennes dans une lente caresse.

\- Tu me rends heureuse, murmurai-je le plus doucement possible sur sa bouche, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer à nouveau à ces mots que j'avais pensé mille fois sans jamais oser les dire. Tellement heureuse…

Ses mains dans ma nuque glissèrent dans mon cou, son pouce passant sur ma bouche. Immédiatement, je me sentie rougir, pleinement conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Une nouvelle fois, son pouce passa sur mes lèvres, me faisant ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Je battis des paupières plusieurs fois, l'eau m'aveuglant quelques secondes. En tombant directement dans ses deux lacs sombres empli d'une émotion indéchiffrable, un long frisson me secoua. La tendresse de son visage était inédite et jamais ses yeux n'avaient étés si profonds.

\- Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi, souffla-t-il à son tour, son regard ne quittant pas le mien une seule seconde.

On resta un moment à se dévisager, perdu dans la contemplation de l'autre, me noyant dans mes propres sentiments pour lui. Quand la température de l'eau baissa, signe que nous avions vidé le ballon d'eau chaude, on sortit de la douche, s'enroulant dans deux grandes serviettes moelleuses. Aucun de nous ne prononça un mot pendant qu'Edward m'essuyait délicatement les cheveux, prolongeant la sensation de flottement et de douceur qui nous entourait depuis notre étreinte.

Sa main dans la mienne, il nous ramena dans la chambre, puis nous allongea dans les draps propres et frais du lit. Nue contre Edward, j'inspirai profondément son odeur en me blottissant un peu plus contre lui, son front contre le mien.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux alors qu'un soupire de contentement passait mes lèvres. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été autant à ma place qu'à cet instant. Sa bouche se posa sur la mienne la seconde d'après, faisant sursauter mon ventre qui se contracta délicieusement au contact chaud de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Son baiser fut incroyablement lent et doux, et je me laissai porter, appréciant la chaleur de ses bras qui se refermèrent autour de moi. La respiration rapide, il quitta ma bouche avant de se reculer légèrement pour m'observer. Ses yeux sombres étaient emplis d'une émotion tellement profonde que j'eus du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Comment c'est possible d'avoir encore autant envie de toi ? demanda-t-il doucement, son souffle chaud balayant mon visage.

Je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui, embrassant la commissure de ses lèvres lentement.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je doucement en sentant mon corps s'éveiller à nouveau, le désir me faisant frissonner.

Il inspira profondément pendant que j'embrassai ses lèvres à nouveau sans m'attarder. Ses mains remontèrent dans ma nuque, me massant le cuir chevelu du bout des doigts. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de sa caresse en remontant un peu plus contre lui, posant mon front contre le sien.

Doucement, je passais une de mes jambes par dessus son corps pour me retrouver sur lui, mon bassin frôlant le sien délicieusement. Ses mains prirent mon visage en coupe avant de m'approcher à nouveau, se soulevant légèrement pour pouvoir m'embrasser. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et qu'il m'attira dans une nouvelle étreinte, je sentis en moi quelque chose que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant : la certitude d'avoir trouvé ma place.

* * *

Je battis des paupières plusieurs fois, la lumière du soleil se levant caressant ma peau doucement. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être mais, il faisait déjà bon. J'observai une seconde la baie au pied du lit ouverte qui laissait passer un petit peu d'air de l'extérieur avant de froncer les sourcils. Cette baie avait-elle été ouverte toute la nuit ? Jetant un coup d'œil autour de moi, je constatai qu'Edward n'était plus dans le lit. Je m'étirai mollement, m'asseyant dans le lit en ramenant le drap contre ma poitrine pour cacher mon corps nu.

Dehors, la lumière de ce début de journée tirait sur le rose et le orange, rendant les couleurs du ciel et du jardin superbe. Je découvrais la propriété des parents d'Edward pour la première fois au levé du jour et le spectacle était grandiose. Au moment où je commençai à me sermonner de ne toujours pas bouger, Edward passa la baie pour rentrer dans la chambre, un sachet blanc dans la main droite. Le sourire qu'il eut en me découvrant réveillée me coupa le souffle.

\- Salut, lança-t-il en approchant du lit lentement.

Vaguement, il me fit penser à un félin ayant trouvé sa proie préférée. Il posa le sachet qu'il tenait sur le coté du matelas.

\- Salut, murmurai-je en l'observant monter sur le lit jusqu'à se retrouver à ma hauteur, son regard étincelant dans le mien.

Les sourires qui étirèrent nos lèvres furent certainement semblables. Cette nuit avait été différente de toutes celles que nous avions vécues auparavant. Et nos corps s'étaient aimés des heures durant, insatiables l'un de l'autre. J'en étais douloureusement courbaturée ce matin, et le manque de sommeil était lourd mais j'étais heureuse, _incroyablement_ heureuse.

\- Tu as bien dormis ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux clairs fouillant les miens.

Je hochai la tête, perturbée par sa proximité et son parfum unique. Une de ses mains dégagea une mèche de mon visage qu'il glissa derrière mon oreille délicatement.

\- Et toi ? finis-je par demander après un instant à l'observer.

\- J'aurai aimé dormir plus mais ma petite amie était infatigable.

Je ravalais le rire qui voulait passer mes lèvres et arquai un sourcil.

\- Je suis sûre que tu as pourtant tout fait pour qu'elle s'endorme rapidement.

Le sourire qui étira ses lèvres fit s'accélérer mon cœur.

\- J'ai absolument _tout_ essayé, s'amusa-t-il en m'adressant un regard de braise qui me fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Il étouffa un rire avant d'embrasser ma bouche furtivement.

\- C'était plutôt génial, admit-il en se reculant.

\- Malgré la fatigue ?

\- La nuit qu'on a passé vaut absolument toute la fatigue du monde, souffla-t-il, charmeur.

Malgré tout, la sincérité de son regard fit fondre mon petit cœur tout mou qui s'accéléra. On échangea un regard, puis un énième baiser avant qu'il ne se redresse. Il reprit le petit sachet qu'il tenait en rentrant et me sourit.

\- Petit déjeuner ? proposa-t-il en me tendant sa main libre.

Je hochai la tête avec entrain, avant de sauter du lit. Je tentai d'ignorer son regard sur moi tandis que je cherchais des vêtements propres dans mon sac.

\- Ca ne te dérange pas si je vais prendre une petite douche avant ?

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? demanda-t-il.

\- Cinq minutes d'humanité Edward, s'il te plait, le sermonnai-je avant de rire.

Son souffle dans ma nuque me fit frissonner avant même qu'il ne me touche.

\- Cinq minutes seulement alors, approuva-t-il avant d'embrasser la peau nue de mon épaule. Après cette nuit… Il est clair que je ne pourrais certainement plus me passer de toi longtemps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel malgré le rougissement de plaisir qui inondait mes joues. Je me tournais pour lui faire face, mes sous-vêtements et ma robe dans les mains.

\- J'avoue que moi non plus, soufflai-je en retrouvant son regard d'une intensité rare.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser calmement, prenant le temps de gouter mes lèvres avant que ma langue impatiente n'effleure la sienne.

\- Je croyais que tu devais prendre ta douche, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- J'y vais ! m'exclamai-je en le relâchant, repoussant au mieux mon désir pour lui qui semblait prendre encore plus de place que la veille.

Mais que m'avait-il fait pour que je le désire chaque jour un peu plus ?!

On prit le petit déjeuner sur la terrasse, observant la nature s'éveiller doucement. J'admirai la vue absolument incroyable que nous avions d'ici tout en finissant de boire mon thé. L'immense domaine était entouré de vignes et d'oliveraies couvrant plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à la mer, un ruban d'azur scintillant à l'horizon. Le jardin verdoyant se mêlant à la vue magnifique sur la vallée me donnait la sensation que la propriété était sans fin.

\- Vivre ici doit être… incroyable, commentai-je après un instant à admirer l'horizon.

\- Ca l'est. Mes parents sont heureux ici. Et à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Je hochais la tête, jetant un coup d'œil à Edward. Assis sur le même canapé aux coussins blanc de la terrasse que moi, sa tasse de thé entre les mains, il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. Depuis que nous étions arrivés, et avec la nuit que nous avions passés, j'avais totalement oublié _qui_ il était, et tout ce qui lui, _nous_ tournait autour. Je repoussai un soupire et le sentiment d'angoisse qui enserra ma poitrine lentement, voulant reprendre possession de mon corps. Temps que nous serions ici, je ne voulais pas repenser à tout ce qui se passait autour d'Edward. Je voulais oublier, ne serait-ce que quelques jours pour profiter pleinement de lui et de nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

\- Je devrais aller les voir, d'ailleurs, reprit-il après une minute. Si je ne vais pas les saluer ma mère va débarquer.

L'amusement dans sa voix me fit sourire et allégea immédiatement mon cœur. J'hésitai une seconde à parler, glissant mon doigt sur le rebord de ma tasse.

\- Tu veux que… tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demandai-je timidement, sentant mon ventre se nouer malgré mon envie de les rencontrer.

Son regard revint à moi et un doux sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- T'en as envie ?

\- Oui.

Et c'était sincère. Son sourire s'agrandit, mangeant presque son visage entier. Le sentiment de joie qui me saisit fut incroyable.

\- On pourrait aller se baigner après, proposa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la piscine.

Cette beauté à débordement semblait m'appeler depuis que nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse. Il était à peine dix heures, mais le soleil commençait déjà à me donner chaud. Et me baigner avec Edward était un projet vraiment très agréable et tentant.

\- On pourrait aussi aller nous promener à Trapani ce midi, manger dans un restaurant du port et profiter du beau temps pour flâner ?

Son programme était vraiment très alléchant, mais, pourtant, quelque chose me chiffonnait.

\- Tu… tu peux ? osai-je demander doucement.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent très légèrement. L'incompréhension flottant sur son visage me mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je, je veux dire... sortir et vivre…_ normalement_ ?

\- Ici, oui. Il y aura peut-être quelques curieux, mais on peut sortir comme tout le monde.

Je hochai la tête, consciente de l'ampleur de ce qu'était sa vie et sa célébrité.

\- Si ça te fait peur d'être vue avec moi comme ça on peut…

\- Non ! Non… ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. J'me sens prête.

Un sourire sincère étira ses superbes lèvres. Son regard où le soleil tombait directement verrouilla le mien quand il posa sa tasse vide sur la table. Il se releva lentement, toujours le même sourire plein de joie sur la bouche.

\- Prête ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa main vers moi.

Je saisis ses doigts qui se nouèrent aux miens lorsque je me relevais et lissai ma robe rouge.

_Oui_, j'étais prête.

* * *

_Je tiens à préciser que mon rêve était cette scène sur cette terrasse, au milieu de cet environnement de rêve._

_J'espère vous avoir donné envie de partir en Sicile ! Et, oui, j'ai un problème avec l'Italie ^^'_

_On se retrouve très vite ! _

_Passez une bonne semaine et on oublie pas de commenter si on veut lire la suite ! _

_J'vous embrasse, _

_Tied._


	18. Chapitre 13

_Hello hello ! _

_Nous sommes jeudi ! _

_Merci pour tout vos mots pour le précédent chapitre, j'avoue que j'aime bien vous torturez un peu ^^' _

_J'vous laisse lire ce (très) long chapitre et on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Nos doigts étroitement liés, on reprit le chemin que l'on avait emprunté la veille pour venir jusqu'à la dépendance d'Edward. A la lumière du jour, le terrain arboré était d'autant plus somptueux. Au lieu de retourner jusqu'à l'entrée par le devant de la maison, on bifurqua sur la droite pour l'atteindre par une arche fleurit qui menait directement à l'immense terrasse en bois qui donnait elle-même sur la piscine.

Plus les minutes passaient, et plus j'en prenais plein les yeux. La vue d'ici était aussi superbe, voir plus, que celle que l'on avait de l'ensemble des collines du studio. Plusieurs chaises longues étaient installées près de la piscine, et un hamac un peu plus loin, à l'ombre d'un immense olivier, semblait me faire de l'œil. Comme il devait être agréable de lire allongée dedans ! Je retins un sourire en me disant que je pouvais peut-être demander à Edward de nous installer ici pour toujours. Ou, que si il me posait lui même la question, je lui dirais oui sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Vivre ici devait ressembler, à quelque chose près, au paradis.

De la terrasse, il repoussa une grande baie légèrement ouverte qui menait à un salon absolument superbe. L'aménagement soigné, la décoration chaleureuse et colorée de la villa me firent penser que de passer du temps en famille ici devait être très plaisant.

\- Maman ? Papa ?

\- Cuisine ! s'écrièrent deux voix d'un même ensemble.

Mon cœur s'accéléra à mesure que l'on traversait le salon pour gagner la pièce où les parents d'Edward étaient. On les découvrit derrière l'immense ilot en bois, préparant du thé à l'aide d'une bouilloire ancienne. La petite femme rousse et le grand homme blond nous accueillirent. Leurs peaux hâlés et leur tenues décontractées -robe longue fleurit pour elle et t-shirt, pantalon de lin pour lui- me mirent un peu plus à l'aise. Ils ne ressemblaient à rien à des personnes froides et hautaines.

\- Vous êtes enfin là ! s'exclama sa mère en relevant les yeux vers nous.

Un immense sourire barrait ses lèvres roses, et son visage était d'une douceur incroyable. La couleur de ses yeux me surpris; marron très clairs, ils semblaient avoir la couleur déroutante de l'or. Cela donnait une profondeur impressionnante à son regard emprunt de gentillesse, entouré de petites rides.

\- On vous prépare du thé, m'annonça-t-elle gentiment en avançant vers nous tout en s'essuyant les doigts sur le torchon entre ses mains. J'espère que vous aimez ça !

\- C'est une institution chez moi, avouai-je dans un rire nerveux.

Son rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce tandis que le père d'Edward coupait le feu sous la bouilloire sifflante. Ils saluèrent chaleureusement leur fils avant de me prendre contre eux tour à tour. Un peu mal à l'aise devant ces démonstration d'affection auxquelles je n'étais pas habituée, je triturai la main d'Edward qui ne lâcha pas la mienne une seconde.

\- C'est un vrai bonheur de vous rencontrer enfin, me souffla sa mère quand on regagna la terrasse, juste derrière les garçons. Edward n'a pas arrêté de me parler de vous depuis des semaines.

Je ne refoulai pas le plaisir que ses mots provoquaient en moi.

\- Pour moi aussi, souris-je en prenant place quand elle me tira une chaise.

Je la remerciai en m'asseyant, me rendant compte que, malgré mon appréhension, je me sentais à l'aise avec eux. Le père d'Edward, Carlisle, posa le plateau de tasse qu'il portait sur la grande table en bois tandis qu'Edward versait l'eau bouillante dans chacune. Ce dernier prit place à mon coté, en face de ses parents, puis posa un bras protecteur, presque possessif sur le dossier de ma chaise.

\- Votre propriété est absolument… époustouflante, les complimentai-je après quelques minutes à observer la bâtisse derrière eux, buvant une gorgée de mon thé brulant.

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai dû insister pour qu'ils acceptent de s'installer ici, soupira Edward à mon coté dans un sourire.

\- Ca n'était pas ton rôle de nous offrir cette maison Edward ! argumenta sa mère pendant que je retenais mon sourire.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça mille fois, remarqua Carlisle en buvant une gorgée de son thé.

Ses yeux bleus étaient impressionnants de clarté. Cela me perturbait, hors mis le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux les yeux clairs, je n'arrivais pas a leur trouver de ressemblance significatives avec leur fils. Je balayai cette pensée d'un battement de cil : personne n'est obligé d'être le portrait craché de ses parents.

\- Qui sont les enfants qui offrent des maisons à leurs parents pour Noël ? Franchement ?

\- Ceux qui sont des célébrités ? nargua Edward un sourire fixé sur les lèvres.

\- Ne le laissez pas vous acheter tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, me conseilla sa mère en se penchant légèrement vers moi, visiblement amusée de la situation.

\- Je l'ai déjà prévenue que je n'accepterai pas n'importe quoi, m'amusai-je en jetant un regard à Edward qui leva les yeux au ciel avec exagération.

\- Il est très têtu, intervint son père.

\- M'en parlez pas ! grognai-je, faisant éclater de rire ses parents.

\- Il est là et vous entends, fit remarquer Edward en continuant de boire son thé.

\- Tu devrais lui faire visiter la maison pendant qu'on prépare le repas et vous pourriez ensuite profiter de la piscine ! Vous mangez avec nous ce midi ? demanda sa mère dans un sourire ravi.

Je jetai un coup d'œil a Edward qui me fit comprendre dans un sourire que cela était à moi de décider ce que je voulais faire. Je reportai mon attention à ses parents qui n'attendaient plus que notre accord, le même sentiment brillant dans leurs yeux.

\- Avec plaisir, soufflai-je timidement, récoltant la joie de la famille autour de moi.

* * *

Edward me fit visiter la maison qui se dressait sur deux étages. Tout était magnifique, Esmée, qui avait refait toute la déco, avait beaucoup de goût. La dernière pièce était la chambre d'Edward. D'Edward adolescent. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Elle a tout installé comme c'était dans notre ancien maison… quand j'avais 12 ans, m'expliqua Edward.

J'éclatai de rire en avançant dans la chambre. Des grandes baies éclairaient la pièce. Plusieurs figurines de Star Wars étaient exposés sur de grandes étagères blanches. Des posters, des livres, et des centaines de CD décoraient la pièce. J'avais la sensation de découvrir une autre partie d'Edward. Plus intime, plus profonde, qui faisait la lumière sur toutes ces choses que j'ignorai encore sur lui : une grande partie de son enfance et de sa vie, en soi. Un lit une place était fait, comme si quelqu'un allait se coucher dedans le soir même. Si je n'avais pas vu le poolhouse, j'aurai pu penser qu'Edward vivait dans cette chambre. Un petit bureau marron dans l'angle droit de la pièce attira mon attention. Sur le mur de droite, des dizaines de photos étaient exposées.

Plusieurs d'entre elles montrait Edward, enfant, puis adolescent, avec des amis. Sur quelques unes, je reconnu Tanya. Malgré moi, et le fait que je savais qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie depuis des mois, je me crispai en sentant mon ventre se nouer.

\- Esmée n'a pas prit le temps de les enlever, s'excusa Edward en s'approchant.

\- C'est rien, balayai-je d'un revers de main.

\- Ca n'est pas rien, murmura-t-il en me faisant tourner dans ses bras.

Je retrouvai ses yeux clairs et sincères, me détendant immédiatement.

\- Je t'assure que si. Elle a fait partie de ta vie pendant tellement de temps… je ne peux pas ignorer le fait qu'elle dût venir ici un bon paquet de fois.

\- Pas tant que ça, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Elle… elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec ma mère.

\- Oh.

Je laissai passer un silence, me demandant ce qu'elle pouvait lui reprocher.

\- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

\- C'est un peu… compliqué, souffla-t-il.

Même si cela fut imperceptible, l'atmosphère changea doucement. J'essayai de ne pas tenir compte du fait qu'il cherchait sans arrêt à éviter plein de sujet mais cela m'étais de plus en plus difficile et la déception enserra ma poitrine. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer, après tout ce que nous avions vécu ces dernières semaines, j'avais espéré qu'il se livre un peu plus à moi. Le fait de constater que cela n'était pas le cas me déroutait. J'inspirai doucement, essayant de mettre mes ressentis de coté.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je juste avant de m'éloigner pour continuer ma découverte de son mur de photos.

Durant mon observation méticuleuse qui me fit très régulièrement sourire, quelque chose me chiffonna : il n'y avait pas une seule photo de lui petit. Pas de photo de lui bébé, avec ses parents ou ses grands-parents. La photo où je le repérai où il était le plus jeune datait certainement de l'année de ses sept ou huit ans.

Edward resta silencieux en m'observant faire le tour de la pièce. Le malaise dans lequel il nous avait mis en ne m'expliquant pas pourquoi Tanya et Esmée ne s'entendaient pas me faisait me sentir étrange. Pourquoi ne me faisait-il toujours pas confiance ? Après tout ce que nous avions traversé ? Une nouvelle fois, j'essayai de repousser ce sentiment de panique qui emprisonnait ma gorge dès que je pensais à tout ce qu'Edward ne me racontait pas de sa vie et de son passé.

Je m'approchai à nouveau du petit bureau pendant qu'il décrochait quelques photos du mur : celles avec Tanya. Quelque part, bien qu'il ne soit en aucun cas obligé de faire le choix de les faire disparaitre maintenant, qu'il le fasse me fit du bien. Je retins un sourire en croisant son regard serein. Il ouvrit le petit tiroir du bureau, balança les quelques clichés dedans en silence. Je m'entendis déglutir en faisant tomber mon regard dans le tiroir. J'avais la sensation, qu'ainsi, il me choisissait, et qu'il me laissait complètement et totalement la place… Ici, et dans sa vie. Au fond du tiroir, sur plusieurs papiers jaunit par les années, je repérai une photo que je n'avais pas vue accrochée au mur. Était-elle déjà dans le tiroir avant qu'il ne range les autres ?

\- C'est toi ? demandai-je, ma curiosité l'emportant en saisissant la photo.

Edward à mon coté se figea malgré le fait qu'il fit son maximum pour rester impassible. La photo un peu cartonnée entre mes doigts dont le papier avait été tellement touché qu'il s'effritait à l'arrière, je relevais le regard vers lui. La tension dans son corps semblait élevée maintenant et je compris que je venais de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose de vraiment… _compliqué_.

Edward baissa les yeux sur la photo avant de s'asseoir sur le petit lit aux couvertures grises.

\- Oui, finit-il par me dire après une instant.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur la photo entre mes doigts. Le bébé, les yeux aussi clairs que ceux d'Edward aujourd'hui, étaient allongé sur une couverture bleu ciel, dans un jardin, riant aux éclats. Je me surpris à sourire : je l'aurai probablement reconnus entre mille. Déjà petit, Edward avait cette grâce incroyable qui ne l'avait jamais quittée. Cependant, ça n'était pas ça qui me perturbait, mais le petit garçon aux yeux bleus qui le tenait contre lui, souriant comme un ange. Il était vraiment beau, et je me demandais qui il pouvait être. Quel âge avait Edward sur cette photo ? Un an ? Dix-huit mois ?

\- J'avais tout juste un an, souffla Edward avec calme.

Lisait-il dans mes pensées ? Ou avais-je pensé, une fois n'est pas coutume, à voix haute ?

J'attendis qu'il poursuive, mais son regard se perdit sur la photo entre mes doigts et il resta silencieux un moment. Les souvenirs semblaient danser devant lui, l'éloignant de moi, et le rendant plus éteint que je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant. Je fronçais les sourcils en avançant doucement vers lui. La photo toujours dans ma main droite quand je l'atteignis, je caressai ses cheveux doucement glissant mes doigts dedans, espérant le ramener à notre réalité sans le brusquer. Il releva les yeux vers moi, me faisant frissonner devant la profondeur de son regard.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant d'oser poser la question qui me brulaient les lèvres.

\- Qui est-ce, avec toi ?

Ses yeux se baissèrent à nouveau sur la photo entre mes doigts. Ses doigts atteignirent le papier abimé puis il le prit pour l'observer. Il inspira profondément, semblant se poser mille questions et revivre mille souvenirs. Ma main passa à nouveau dans ses cheveux, puis glissèrent dans sa nuque, cherchant à apaiser cette tension grandissante en lui. Que pouvait-il bien cacher pour être aussi… _vide_, soudain ?

\- C'est mon frère, lâcha enfin Edward après un temps interminable.

_Son frère_ ? Il avait… un frère ? Je m'assis à ses côtés en serrant les dents, lui laissant le temps de rassembler ses pensées pendant que mon cerveau fulminait. J'allais certainement imploser. J'inspirai profondément, espérant calmer les battements de mon cœur trop rapides et mes pensées qui se dispersaient.

Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre lui : cela ne ferait qu'empirer son silence avec lequel je vivais très mal depuis les premiers instants. Cela était légitime de sa part de ne pas se livrer à la première venue… même à moi. Qui étais-je, pour oser prétendre avec quelconque droit sur sa vie et son histoire ? Si la situation avait été l'inverse, je ne lui aurai certainement pas livré mes secrets aussi facilement mais, malgré moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir blessée qu'il ne m'ait jamais parlé de quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un frère _caché_.

Je repoussai ce sentiment, essayant de me mettre à sa place tout en l'observant. Ma main glissa le long de son poignet qui tenait la photo, essayant de lui montrer ainsi à quel point j'étais prête à l'entendre et à le soutenir. Qu'importe ce qu'il me raconterait.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens. Leur intensité me coupa le souffle et noua mon estomac. Ce que je lu dans ses yeux fit accélérer mon cœur. La confiance, l'envie de se livrer et la peine se mêlaient, rendant son regard profondément captivant.

\- C'est la partie sombre de l'histoire, murmura-t-il dans un sourire sans joie.

\- Je reste là, dis-je sur le même ton.

Il soupira bruyamment, cherchant à évacuer la tension qui secouait son corps. Je lui souris doucement, espérant lui insuffler assez de confiance pour qu'il se livre _enfin_.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas le fils biologique de Carlisle et Esmée, lâcha-t-il, ses yeux scrutant les miens à la recherche de la moindre faille de ma part.

Je déglutis difficilement, encaissant sa révélation en ravalant le spasme qui tordit mon ventre. Il avait été… adopté par Carlisle et Esmée ?

\- Je suis né à Chicago, expliqua-t-il d'une voix basse. Ma mère et mon père vivaient dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres de la ville. A l'époque Chicago était un des points les plus importants d'un trafic énorme de stupéfiant en tout genre. C'était une plaque tournante et mes parents sont tombés la tête la première dedans dès leur adolescence. J'ai pas... j'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie là bas, et ceux que j'ai sont...

Il soupira avant de reposer la photo à coté de lui, sur la couverture de lit, laissant sa phrase en suspends. La froideur de sa voix quand il parlait de sa mère était douloureuse. Ma main glissa dans la sienne et je nouai nos doigts doucement, sentant avec émotion ses mains trembler.

\- Mon père… il est mort quand ma mère était enceinte de moi. Il trafiquait de la drogue… il y a eu un règlement de compte et il a été abattu en pleine rue le soir de Noël. Mon frère avait tout juste 5 ans quand je suis né. Ma grand-mère maternelle nous a recueillit avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 5 ans. Mes souvenirs d'elle sont… flous. Quant à ma mère biologique... Elle a fait plusieurs séjours en cure de désintoxe... elle s'en sortait... et elle replongeait à chaque fois. Ma grand-mère s'occupait de nous chaque jour. On était heureux quand on était avec elle... elle nous faisait du thé, elle nous faisait faire des gâteaux et nous emmenait à l'école de manière régulière. C'est elle qui m'a fait découvrir la musique, confia-t-il en me lançant un regard empli de nostalgie.

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus, ayant du mal à soutenir son regard sombre.

\- Elle à eut un cancer de l'estomac, reprit-il après une minute où il se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle s'en est pas sortit. Ca à... ça a anéanti ma mère qui était clean depuis presque un an quand elle est décédée.

Mon pouce caressa sa paume dans un geste que j'espérai réconfortant. Je ne voulais pas l'interrompre, pour une fois qu'il se livrait à moi de la sorte, je n'étais pas prête à ce qu'il s'arrête.

\- Elle a replongée, comme tu t'en doutes. On a été livrés à nous-même avec une mère toxico, un vieux mobil-home en guise de maison, et Mickeal, mon frère, s'est occupé de moi à sa place. Il m'apprenait à lire et à écrire les jours où notre mère n'était pas capable de nous emmener à l'école. Il nous faisait à manger, il lavait notre linge... Ma mère... _notre_ mère était défoncée du matin au soir et les hommes... elle ramenait des mecs dans la pauvre caravane où l'on vivait toutes les semaines. Je t'épargne les détails les plus glauques. On a tout connus. Certains étaient des… monstres. Ils étaient presque tout le temps violents... même avec nous. David à été le pire d'entre eux. Il était violent, alcoolique, sadique et défoncé à toute heure. Mickael a été frappé vraiment, vraiment énormément de fois et...

Il s'arrêta, inspira puis s'éclaircît la voix avant de reprendre.

\- Il a toujours fait en sorte que ce… David ne me touche jamais.

Il secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs qui le faisait trembler. Les larmes brulèrent mes yeux devant les horribles souvenirs qu'il me livrait, me faisant frissonner d'effroi. Quel enfant pouvait vivre de telles choses ? Comment pouvait-on penser et savoir que des enfants vivaient ce genre d'horreur au quotidien sans rien faire ? Cela voulait-il dit que son frère avait été tabassé ? Torturé ? Abusé ? La nausée brula mes lèvres alors que je m'efforçais de garder mon calme.

\- Ca à duré des mois, reprit-il d'une voix étranglée. Quand j'ai eu 7 ans, je suis rentré de l'école un soir d'octobre par le bus de la ville. J'me rappelle de mettre dit que la pluie allait encore inonder la minuscule cuisine qu'on avait dans le... dans _la poubelle_ où nous vivions.

Il soupira à nouveau, puis me jeta un regard. Je tentai de rester le plus impassible possible, essayant de rester le plus forte possible… pour lui. Il se pinça légèrement les lèvres, semblant brutalement rongé par le bien fondé de me raconter son histoire, aussi noire soit-elle. Mes doigts serrèrent les siens plus forts alors qu'on inspira en même temps.

\- Je ne bougerai pas, lui soufflai-je doucement, espérant qu'il laisse enfin véritablement tomber le masque de qui il était vraiment.

\- Je sais, avoua-t-il sur le même ton.

A nouveau, il fit une pause, ressassant ses souvenir un boucle avant de soupirer.

\- Quand j'ai ouvert la porte ce soir là... Mickael qui était rentré plus tôt de l'école pour aller faire des courses m'a immédiatement poussé pour ne pas que je rentre... mais je… je l'ai vu, murmura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Elle a fait une overdose. Elle était…

Il soupira alors que les larmes me piquaient à nouveau les yeux devant la tristesse de son expression. Ma gorge était si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse. Comment un enfant qui avait vécu des choses aussi épouvantables pouvait-il être devenu cette homme si gentil, attentionné et merveilleux aujourd'hui ?

\- Je t'épargne les détails sordides.

\- Edward…

\- Ca ne sont pas des choses qu'on… qu'on livre facilement.

\- Je... je comprends, soufflai-je doucement, essayant de garder une voix égale. Je... je suis tellement désolée, balbutiai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, juste au dessus de son oreille. Et ce… David ? grimaçai-je, me retenant de me mettre à hurler.

\- Disparut. Il a dût se trouver d'autres victimes à se mettre sous la dent.

Il haussa les épaules puis inspira profondément plusieurs fois avant de me regarder. Ses grands yeux ternes accrochèrent les miens. Pendant de longues secondes, je n'eus pas le choix que de soutenir son regard, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

\- C'était il y a tellement longtemps que j'ai parfois la sensation que c'était... une autre vie, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

\- Je comprends, soufflai-je la voix tremblante.

Il laissa passer un silence, me dévisageant avec toujours cette même intensité qui nouait mon ventre.

\- Qu'est-ce que... j'imagine que ton histoire à une suite…

\- Oui.

Il prit quelques secondes pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Mes doigts caressèrent les siens, lui laissant le temps dont il avait besoin.

\- On a été placé dans foyer, ensemble. Mickeal me protégeais toujours, tout le temps. Il était... il était vraiment grand, vraiment mature pour son âge. On y est resté plusieurs mois et, un matin de juin, une famille est venue pour l'adopter.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour chasser les émotions qui faisaient trembler sa voix.

\- Lui seul ? demandai-je doucement.

\- Oui. Ils n'avaient de place que pour un seul enfant.

Je n'osai imaginer à quel point cette séparation avait dû être douloureuse pour eux deux.

\- Et... après ? osai-je après une minute où il se perdit à nouveau dans ses souvenirs atroces.

Il passa sa main libre sur son visage chassant les traces de son chagrin et soupira.

\- Je ne l'ai plus revu.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, essayant de remettre le puzzle de ses souvenirs en place.

\- Carlisle et Esmée m'ont adopté quelques mois plus tard. J'ai été… j'ai été un petit garçon très… colérique, et turbulant.

Je me souvins qu'il m'avait confié dans ses mails avoir été un enfant très en colère, qui avait mis du temps à s'apaiser. Sans m'en être rendue compte, il m'avait déjà soufflé des éléments de son enfance par petits bouts.

\- Tu souffrais, intervins-je en réprimant un frisson devant son visage sombre.

\- C'était… c'était plus que ça. Mais ils n'ont jamais baissés les bras…_ jamais_.

Il jeta un regard autour de nous, semblant revenir à notre réalité doucement. Lentement, le voile de tristesse s'effaçait.

\- Ils méritaient largement que je leur offre cette maison, et si je pouvais leur offrir la Terre, je le ferais. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Ils ont… tellement faits pour moi. Ils m'ont sauvés, littéralement.

Il risqua un sourire en retrouvant mon visage. Je lui rendu du mieux que je pus en dépit de l'émotion qui enserrait ma gorge douloureusement.

\- Ils auraient pus abandonnés mille fois. J'ai été… je te jure, le pire des gamins… j'ai volé, j'ai été violent, j'ai été… incroyablement mal élevé…

\- Tu souffrais Edward, lui répétai-je pour la deuxième fois.

\- Ca a duré presque une année entière avant que je ne comprenne qu'ils… ne me lâcheraient pas, qu'ils ne renonceraient pas.

Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Petit à petit… je me suis apaisé. Ca a mis plusieurs années avant que je n'arrive à être un enfant _heureux_.

A nouveau, il fit une pause pour rassembler ses pensées. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, me faisant frissonner.

\- Depuis quelques années j'ai… j'ai tout fait pour retrouver Mickael mais... il a comme... disparut.

Je fronçai les sourcils pendant que sa confidence arrivait à mon cerveau perturbé.

\- Le foyer où vous étiez n'a pas pu t'aider ?

\- Ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. J'ai même essayé d'acheter la secrétaire, avoua-t-il en secouant la tête. Ils sont liés au secret professionnel et n'ont jamais rien voulu me dire concernant la famille qui a adopté mon frère, ou même la ville dans laquelle il est partit…

Il se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes pendant que j'assimilai les informations qu'il venait de me lâcher.

\- Je l'ai cherché partout. Vraiment. Pendant des années… Et je... tu sais j'ai... tout le monde sait _qui_ je suis, murmura-t-il en me dévisageant. J'ai fini par me dire que si il avait voulu me retrouver... il aurait eu les moyens de le faire, n'importe quand. Mais peut-être qu'après tout ce qu'on a vécu… peut-être qu'il a simplement… peut-être qu'il n'a jamais eut _envie_ de le faire.

Je fronçai les sourcils, perturbé par son dernier aveu.

\- Je ne pense pas, rétorquai-je doucement. Même après toutes ces... horreurs que vous avez vécu... je suis sûre qu'il est là quelque part à t'attendre... peut-être même qu'il te cherche lui aussi.

\- Je ne...

\- Tu ne sais pas, le coupai-je le plus délicatement possible. Si... si j'étais lui, ou toi... je n'abandonnerai pas.

Je pensai alors que je pourrais en parler à mon père, qu'il fasse marcher les relations qu'il lui restait au sein de la police, lui qui en avait été chef, avant de me raviser. Personne n'était au courant de cette histoire, et en aucun cas je ne voulais être celle qui dévoilerai les secrets profonds et douloureux d'Edward.

L'expression de son regard changea lentement, passant de la tristesse à une émotion plus douce, plus profonde. Sa main libre se releva vers mon visage et il caressa ma joue du revers de sa main avant de poser sa paume contre mon cou. Immédiatement, comme par automatisme, mon cœur s'accéléra. La dévotion que je lus dans ses yeux me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds pendant que ma gorge se serrait devant la tendresse de ses prunelles.

\- Merci, susurra-t-il lentement.

Son pouce passa lentement sur ma bouche, ses yeux d'une profondeur inédite ne lâchant pas les miens un seul instant. Je me mordis les joues pour contenir les émotions intenses qui me secouaient de la tête aux pieds sous la chaleur de ses yeux.

\- Je suis là, réussi-je à souffler en dépit des émotions violentes qui me traversaient.

Un sourire sincère illumina son visage, avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser lentement. Je savourai la douceur de son geste et le gout de ses lèvres, pleinement consciente qu'il venait de se livrer à moi certainement comme à personne d'autre. Sa main glissa dans ma nuque, me rapprochant d'autant plus de lui alors que ses lèvres se faisaient plus avides, travaillant les miennes avec passion pendant de longues secondes, allumant inlassablement le feu dans mon bas ventre.

Un raclement de gorge nous interrompit. Je priai une demie seconde que le sol m'engloutisse avant de croiser le regard amusé de Carlisle à la porte. Je me sentie rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux quand Edward lui apporta toute son attention. J'eus de la peine à entendre Carlisle annoncer que la piscine nous attendait avant qu'il ne disparaisse, redescendant les escaliers en sifflotant.

\- On redescend ? finit-par demander Edward en se tournant vers moi, visiblement amusé par ma gêne.

\- Quand j'aurai fini de mourir de honte, marmonnai-je en laissant tomber mon visage contre son épaule.

Il éclata de rire, allégeant l'atmosphère étrange et lourde qui régnait depuis qu'il m'avait raconté son histoire. On se releva, puis Edward alla ranger la photo de son frère et lui dans le tiroir du bureau qu'il referma.

\- Merci de m'avoir parlé, murmurai-je en le rejoignant à la porte de sa chambre.

\- Merci d'avoir écouté, chuchota-t-il à son tour avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser doucement.

On regagna le poolhouse pour enfiler nos maillots de bain avant de retourner près de la piscine. Edward entra presque directement, et sans mal dans l'eau alors que je posai nos serviettes sur un des transats en bois. Le soleil commençait désormais à vraiment chauffer, et un léger vent chaud soufflait sur les collines. Cela était vraiment agréable. Mon regard se perdit quelques minutes sur la vision de rêve sous mes yeux : le corps d'Edward immergé dans cette eau transparente et l'horizon se dessinant derrière lui, la mer brillant au loin sous les rayons puissants du soleil.

Ses parents étaient dans la maison, préparant le repas accompagné d'une musique Jazz que je ne connaissais pas. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la baie du salon ouverte, admirant la beauté de ces lieux hors du commun.

\- Tu viens ?

Mes yeux retrouvèrent Edward appuyé sur ses bras au bord de la piscine, le regard brulant voguant sur mon corps trop peu caché par ce maillot de bain. Mélange de plaisir et de gêne de le voir me dévorer des yeux de la sorte, je le rejoignis, m'asseyant sur le bord de la piscine en silence. L'eau un peu fraiche me fit frissonner en plongeant mes jambes dedans, ou était-ce la proximité d'Edward juste devant moi ?

Ses mains se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon corps quand il s'approcha un peu plus, son torse frôlant mes genoux à chaque inspiration. Son geste nous fit sourire tous les deux sans que l'on ne se dise rien : notre premier rendez-vous, le premier soir où nous avions été manger au restaurant du Bel'Air, et la première fois que nous avions été nous baigner tous les deux dans la piscine de l'hôtel qu'il avait privatiser… mais, surtout, notre premier baiser. _Nos premières fois._

Faisant écho à mes pensées, mes yeux glissèrent jusqu'à ses lèvres roses.

\- J'avais tellement envie de t'embrasser ce soir là, avoua-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa doucement.

\- J'avais tellement envie que tu le fasses, murmurai-je à mon tour.

On se sourit doucement, puis ses mains remontèrent sur mes hanches. Comme ce soir là, il me fit glisser dans l'eau, contre lui. Cette fois, je restai dans ses bras, le cœur battant. Je relevai le visage vers le sien pour pouvoir continuer à l'observer. Ses révélations de plus tôt résonnaient encore dans ma tête, tournant en boucle dans mon pauvre cerveau malmené. Comment avait-il pu garder ça aussi secret pendant toutes ces années ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ? lui demandai-je doucement après un instant.

Il hocha la tête, son regard ancré dans le mien attendant patiemment que je poursuive.

\- Comment… comment as-tu fait pour maintenir les journalistes aussi loin de toute ton enfance ?

Son regard perdit un peu de son éclat.

\- Je… personne de mon entourage n'a jamais été au courant.

Je fronça les sourcils.

\- Personne ? Et… ton équipe ?

\- Personne, murmura-t-il, presque honteux. Seulement Tanya.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je doucement.

Mon cerveau se mit à surchauffer, me faisant penser à mille chose en même temps.

\- J'ai… on a fait en sorte de révéler assez d'informations pour ne pas attirer l'attention autour de mon enfance… Ma vie privée est resté… très privée. Pour mes parents, pour moi, il faut que ça le reste.

\- Oui je… je comprends.

Son regard fouilla le mien, semblant chercher quelque chose. Je lui souris le plus doucement possible, essayant de lui faire comprendre que pour rien au monde je ne parlerai son histoire à qui que ce soit.

\- Je ne dirais jamais rien, soufflai-je doucement.

\- Je sais.

Un tendre sourire étira sa bouche. La confiance qu'il avait en moi me déboussolait. Ma boite crânienne allait certainement exploser si les secrets continuaient ainsi.

\- Et… c'est pour ça, que Tanya et ta mère ne… s'entendaient pas ?

Même si cela fut imperceptible à l'œil nu, son corps entier trahit une tension grandissante.

\- C'est… Tanya ne comprenait pas pourquoi je n'avais jamais rien dit concernant mon… histoire. Pour elle… je ne sais pas, elle pensait que ça pouvait faire une sorte de… de coup de pub pour ma carrière… A croire que les secrets les plus noirs sont ceux qui intéressent le plus… ajouta-t-il ironiquement.

Il soupira, son regard se perdant sur mon épaule tandis que je glissai mes bras autour sa nuque pour caresser sa peau du bout des doigts.

\- On s'est souvent disputer pour ça et ma mère… mes parents se sont rangés de mon coté, pensant que cela était simplement plus… facile de garder mes souvenirs… douloureux pour moi. Les médias se serraient emparé de tout cela et…

Il soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Personne n'a besoin de savoir à quel point j'ai été un enfant… maltraité. C'est trop _personnel_.

Je hochai la tête doucement, les pièces du puzzle de sa vie et de ses secrets se mettant en place doucement. Petit à petit les zones d'ombres s'éclairaient.

\- Je ne peux pas comprendre qu'on veuille se servir de… de ta souffrance pour mettre en lumière ta carrière…

\- Ma mère non plus… tu comprends que ça a été… tendue, entre elles. Quand… quand j'ai quitté Tanya elle n'avait plus vu mes parents depuis plusieurs années.

J'eus un sourire triste en pensant que cette situation n'avait pas dû être facile à gérer pour Edward. Devoir faire un choix inconscient entre ses propres parents et sa femme… Il haussa les épaules quand je retrouvai ses yeux. Dans ceux là, il n'y avait pas de souffrance ou de colère, simplement de l'incompréhension.

\- Et tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de révéler ta vie privée pour que ta carrière soit parfaite, ajoutai-je après quelques secondes de silence.

Sa main mouillée caressa ma joue tendrement, son regard où tombait directement la lumière du soleil verrouillant le mien. Il était tellement beau, avait-il conscience d'être..._ ma_ perfection ?

\- Je dois te remercier, d'ailleurs, intervint-il après un instant à m'observer.

Je fronçai les sourcils, sortant de mes pensées sur sa vie et sa relation avec Tanya que je n'arrivais pas à définir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu ne sais pas combien tu as fait plaisir à ma mère en accepter de déjeuner avec eux ce midi.

\- Ca m'a parut juste… normal… Elle ne te voit pas souvent.

\- C'est ce qui fait toute la différence, souffla-t-il dans un sourire tendre. Tu fais toujours ce qui te parait… juste. Tu es… encore plus extraordinaire que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Emue et touchée, je sentis mes joues se réchauffer sous la caresse de ses doigts ne quittant pas ma peau. Une douce chaleur inonda ma poitrine. Avais-je été déjà plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis ? Avais-je déjà ressentit… _ça_ ? _Bien sûr que non._

On profita de la piscine pendant presque deux heures avant que ses parents ne nous invite à nous installer autour de la table pour partager le repas. Assise à coté d'Edward, son bras toujours posé sur dossier de ma chaise, je les observai le sourire aux lèvres partager leurs souvenirs. J'aimais l'homme qu'était Edward avec moi, mais je devais avouer que j'aimais d'autant plus celui que je découvrais ici : en paix, serein et proche de sa famille. Ses parents étaient adorables et être avec eux m'étais vraiment agréable.

Ce Week-end en Italie était définitivement une parfaite idée.

Après le repas, j'appelais mes parents pour leur donner des nouvelles. Ma mère fut -légèrement- hystérique d'apprendre que nous étions en Italie, ce pays qu'elle rêvait de voir. J'eus du mal à lui faire retrouver son calme. Pauvre Renée qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas que sa fille fréquente une star planétaire. Je lui promis au moins trois fois de parler à Edward d'un potentiel Week-end chez eux dans les semaines à venir avant de pouvoir raccrocher. J'en profitai pour contacter Rosalie et prendre des nouvelles de Gribouille : ils étaient tous les deux au paradis.

A la suite de mes appels, Edward m'enleva de la propriété de ses parents pour m'entrainer à la découverte de Trapani. Cette ville était grandiose, nichée entre montagne et mer. La chaleur était écrasante mais les nombreux palmiers et oliviers le long des rues pavés et des maisons en pierres étaient d'une beauté à couper le souffle et nous protégeais du soleil. Le charme de cette ville de pêcheur était intacte et j'en tombais complètement amoureuse.

On flâna dans les rues pendant des heures. Nos doigts liés, grignotant des cannolis remplis d'une crème à la pistache en nous baladant dans les rues ensoleillées, je savourai pleinement ces instants de paix. Ses lunettes de soleil lui cachant les yeux et sa casquette sur la tête, Edward était serein. Son sourire ne le quittait pas. De temps en temps, si nous restions un peu à un même endroit, quelques personnes le dévisageaient. Mais personne n'osa venir le déranger et je ne vis à aucun instant des photographes trainer autour de nous. Je comprenais pourquoi il aimait passer du temps ici… comparé à beaucoup d'endroit dans le monde où il était épié, ici, il était libre.

A l'approche de la fin de journée, il m'entraina dans un de ces restaurants préférés du port, nous installant en terrasse pour savourer la beauté et l'intensité du couché de soleil sur la mer.

Ce soir là, je tombais de sommeil à peine couchée, m'endormant dans ses bras, heureuse et parfaitement comblée, bien trop consciente de la chance que j'avais de voir tout ça, et surtout, de partager la vie d'un homme aussi extraordinaire qu'Edward.

Ce soir là, je tombais un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Je m'éveillai en sursaut, bien plus tard dans la nuit. Dehors, il faisait encore nuit noire. Ma respiration rapide et les sanglots sans larmes qui me secouaient me faisait trembler, au point de presque claquer des dents. Difficilement, je me sortis du cauchemar qui m'avait éveillée…

Essayant de retrouver le fonctionnement normal de mon corps, je fouillai dans ma mémoire, cherchant ce qui avait pu m'effrayer autant.

\- Isabella ?

Le son de la voix endormie d'Edward me tira un sursaut. Le matelas s'affaissa un peu, juste à coté de ma hanche, avant que son corps chaud ne se retrouve contre le mien et que sa bouche n'embrasse la peau de mon cou délicatement.

\- Ca va ?

\- C'est… un cauchemar, balbutiai-je difficilement.

Son bras encercla ma taille.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix cassée.

J'inspirai et expirai bruyamment, calmant les soubresauts de mon corps tétanisé.

\- Tu trembles comme une feuille, constatât-il en se redressant, ses mains trainant sur mon corps couvert d'un t-shirt à lui.

\- Rendors toi, ça va passer, murmurai-je en secouant la tête, refusant de perturbé son sommeil.

Son soupire fit frissonner ma peau. La petite lumière de la table de chevet illumina la pièce la seconde d'après, me faisant cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de voir la pièce aussi doucement éclairée me rassura. Edward me dévisagea quelques secondes, son regard endormi glissant sur mon visage sans jamais se poser nul part. Habilement et avec une facilité déconcertante, il me fit m'asseoir en travers de ses genoux, plongeant son visage dans mon cou. Ses bras me serrèrent contre lui, apaisant doucement le rythme de mon coeur et l'angoisse grandissante au creux de mon estomac.

Après quelques minutes à me bercer, mes tremblements cessèrent enfin et j'arrivai à être plus calme.

\- Ca va ? finit-il par me demander en se redressant pour m'observer.

\- C'était juste un cauchemar, m'excusai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux retombant en pagaille sur son front.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Je ne m'en souviens même pas, confiai-je en fouillant ma mémoire à la recherche de quelque chose; n'importe quoi qui puisse expliquer ces vagues d'angoisses qui m'avaient réveillée.

J'avais beau tourner et retourner mes pensées, les souvenirs de ce cauchemar ne voulaient pas revenir. Je soupirai avant de caresser le front d'Edward du bout des doigts. Sa main caressa mon cou distraitement, finissant d'apaiser mon corps malmené.

\- Excuses moi de t'avoir réveillé.

\- Cesse de t'excuser veux-tu ? Je suis aussi là pour ça.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, puis les miennes. Mon corps se détendis brutalement contre le sien.

\- Je préfère ça, murmura-t-il en passant son pouce sur ma bouche.

J'embrassai sa peau au passage, me retenant de peu de le gouter du bout de la langue. Son regard, maintenant parfaitement réveillé, devint plus profond, plus sombre. Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère autour de nous changea, presque imperceptiblement, mais mon corps entier le sentit.

Instantanément, mon cœur s'accéléra.

Mes mains, encore un peu tremblantes, entourèrent son visage et je me penchai sur ses lèvres au moment où sa main glissa sur ma nuque. Nos bouches se frôlèrent, puis s'embrassèrent lentement. Je savourai le goût sucré de ses lèvres contre les miennes, passant mes jambes de chaque coté de son corps brulant sous moi. Dans le mouvement, mon bassin frôla le sien, faisant sursauter mon cœur.

Avec envie, ses mains dessinèrent les contours de mon corps encore recouvert de son vêtement jusqu'à trouver mes reins sur lesquels il fit appui pour pousser mon bassin vers le sien, créant une friction des plus incroyables entre nos deux corps.

Un grognement s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et, soudain, mon corps entier s'enflamma.

J'en voulais bien plus.

Sa bouche quitta la mienne quelques secondes, me laissant le loisir de contempler son visage parfait. Ses yeux étaient tellement sombres avec le peu de lumière de la pièce que j'aurais pu croire, si je ne le connaissais pas si bien, qu'ils étaient noirs.

Une de ses mains glissa dans ma nuque, l'autre descendit contre le haut de mes fesses. Ses doigts passèrent dans le bas de mon dos, caressant ma peau sous le tissus avant de le faire remonter. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent les miennes, mon cœur s'accélérant sous l'assaut de sa bouche avide.

Rapidement, il fit passer mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête, le faisant disparaitre plus loin. Sa bouche retrouva ma peau nue qui se couvrit de frissons à la chaleur de sa langue.

Inlassablement, mon bassin ondulait contre le sien, créant une friction entre nos corps des plus incandescentes. Pourquoi avais-je toujours la sensation que chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour était meilleure que la précédente ? Mon cœur sursauta à cette pensée. Mes cuisses serrèrent les siennes alors qu'un gémissement m'échappait, sa bouche toujours sur ma peau, sentant mon plaisir monter de manière inédite.

Lentement, il nous fit tourner pour me surplomber. Entre ses bras, je me sentais protégée, et choyée. La façon dont il m'embrassait, la manière dont son corps se frottait contre le mien sans sembler sans rendre compte, cette façon inédite dont ses yeux me dévoraient… Rien ni personne n'avait d'égal face à ce que je ressentais à cet instant précis.

Mutuellement, on se déshabilla, enlevant le reste de nos sous-vêtements avec empressement. Un de ses bras passa sous mes reins, me ramenant un peu plus contre son corps brulant. Son visage plongea dans mon cou tandis que son désir frôlaient le mien dans une caresse insupportable, me faisant fermer les yeux dans un trop plein de sensation et d'émotion. J'avais la sensation que mon corps allait explosé à l'instant où son corps serait dans le mien.

Il me souleva et m'emporta avec lui à travers la chambre avec une facilité déconcertante. Mes lèvres embrassèrent son cou, sa mâchoire, son menton avant d'effleurer à nouveau sa bouche. Au même instant, mon dos s'écrasa presque brutalement contre un mur et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent quand je le sentis un peu plus contre moi, ses mains puissantes me maintenant contre le mur.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne, envahissant ma bouche dont il prit le contrôle absolu de longues secondes, mon corps se tordant contre le sien alors que mes plaintes s'étouffaient contre sa langue. Ses deux mains agrippèrent mes cuisses quand il se recula assez pour respirer lourdement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi passionné, et je sus en croisant ses yeux qu'il était entrain de perdre le contrôle. Son regard transpirait de désir, de dévotion et les larmes brulèrent brutalement mes yeux face aux émotions beaucoup trop vives qui me traversaient sans répit.

Je l'aimais, et c'était certainement bien plus que cela. C'était lui, l'âme sœur à laquelle j'avais toujours cru. Lui, cette âme faite pour épouser la mienne… cette nuit là, j'avais envie d'y croire.

Mon sang pulsait à toute vitesse dans mon corps et peu importait si je ne comprenais pas totalement comment quelqu'un d'aussi parfait que lui pouvait désirer quelqu'un comme moi… cela n'eut absolument plus la moindre importance quand son corps glissa en moi lentement, m'emplissant de la façon dont lui seul savait le faire.

L'apaisement gagna mon cœur presque aussitôt.

Enfin, nous étions réunis.

Enfin connectés, _ensemble_, pour de vrai.

Nos corps ne faisaient qu'un, à tel point que je ne savais plus où finissait le mien, et où commençait le sien.

Mon souffle se coupa sous sa poussée et ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens un seul instant. Il ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes, son souffle saccadé s'écrasant contre mes lèvres. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la chair ma cuisse quand il se retira avant de revenir tout aussi lentement. Je me cambrai contre lui, incapable de réfréné mon corps dont la brûlure se ralluma soudainement. Un gémissement rauque lui échappa. Ses lèvres couvrirent les miennes l'instant d'après. Sa langue s'insinua dans ma bouche, son corps ne bougeant plus à nouveau.

Je m'entendis gémir son prénom dans une supplique, prête à le supplier de faire quelque chose -n'importe quoi- pour soulager la brulure lancinante de mon corps en feu. Son corps quitta presque le mien posément pour y revenir tout aussi lentement. Comment pouvait-il être si calme, si contrôlé ? Mon cœur semblait vouloir quitter ma poitrine et ma peau prendre feu.

Il s'enfonça, dans un grognement, un peu plus profondément en moi, et nos souffles laissèrent place à un gémissement commun. Il recommença quelques mouvements tout aussi lents. Le plaisir que je ressentais n'avait jamais été aussi fort, avec personne, ni même avec lui.

Mon dos frottait contre le mur derrière moi à chacun de ses mouvements. La brûlure en était presque douloureuse, mais cela n'était rien comparé à lui, en moi. Le reste n'avait absolument aucune importance.

Ses mouvements étaient si espacés, si lents que je le suppliai de faire quelque chose dans un soupire. Il soutint son rythme lent et mesuré, embrassant mes lèvres entrouvertes en soufflant mon prénom comme une prière.

Sa langue suça la mienne et l'aspira lentement pendant que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus profonds, moins espacés. Il quitta ma bouche et j'inspirai du mieux que je pus pour reprendre un semblant de souffle alors qu'il continuait d'aller et de venir en moi, la tendresse se mêlant à notre étreinte.

Mon ventre en feu se tordit douloureusement.

Il murmura mon prénom, me faisant basculer aux vibrations de sa voix contre mes lèvres.

S'en était trop, mon corps ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. Mes cuisses se serrèrent autour de sa taille et son regard ne quitta pas le mien quand une première vague de plaisir s'abattit sur moi brutalement, me faisant me tordre entre le mur et lui, l'immobilisant pratiquement en moi tant mon corps serra le sien avec violence. Il étouffa un grognement en fondant sur ma bouche, étouffant mes gémissements contre sa langue.

J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre conscience, respirant beaucoup trop vite, que son corps reprit de plus belle ses mouvements en moi, me faisant ouvrir mes yeux grands écarquillés dans les siens. Ses iris sombres firent renaître le feu en moi alors que son corps accéléra dans le mien, accueillant mes tremblements comme un cadeau.

J'eus l'impression que j'allais quitter mon corps.

Mon dos se creusa pour accentuer le mouvement de son corps dans le mien, me rendant à nouveau pleinement consciente de _notre_ réalité. Sa main remonta dans ma nuque et attrapa mon visage qu'il tira vers lui brusquement, collant son front au mien alors que ses lèvres fondent sur les miennes. Mes bras entourèrent sa nuque pendant qu'il m'embrassait avec une ardeur désarmante.

Mes mains fouillèrent ses cheveux humides, nos corps bougeant au même rythme. Sa bouche quitta la mienne et son visage s'enfonça dans mon cou. Il m'embrassa sous l'oreille tendrement, contrastant avec la passion de son corps dans le mien tandis que ses mouvements se faisaient plus profonds, plus rapides et saccadés. Ses gestes _parfaits_ mélangés à son souffle brulant contre mon épaule manquèrent de me faire perdre pied une deuxième fois.

\- Edward… s'il te plait, gémis-je lamentablement faisant tomber mon front contre son épaule.

Je m'efforçai de ne pas morde sa peau quand ses coups de reins s'accélérèrent encore, faisant claquer sa peau contre la mienne.

Je l'entendis jurer quand mon corps fut, à nouveau, prit de convulsions contre le sien. Mon dos s'arqua, mes yeux se fermèrent, ma respiration se coupa et une plainte m'échappa. Mes muscles se serrent autour de lui avec frénésie tandis que je me mordais la langue pour ne pas crier. Je l'entendis vaguement étouffer un autre juron avant de morde mon épaule et de gémir plus fort contre ma peau. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans ma cuisse un peu plus lorsqu'il se libéra, l'orgasme le terrassant à son tour.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se stabiliser tant ses jambes tremblaient.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle. Je repris mon souffle difficilement, lentement, le front contre son épaule. J'aurai voulu ne plus jamais bouger. J'étais à bout de force, comme si toute mon énergie m'avait désertée. Ses lèvres embrassèrent l'endroit où il m'avait mordu, comme pour s'excuser de son geste, provoquant un frisson au contact de sa bouche sur ma peau.

Lentement il se redressa, jusqu'à poser son front contre le mien. Ses yeux étaient si profonds et son regard si intense que j'eus du mal à respirer à nouveau, écrasée par tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui.

Je l'aimais. Je l'aimais tellement que j'avais la sensation que mon cœur allait exploser. Mes sentiments remontèrent dans ma poitrine, comprimant mon cœur et oppressant ma gorge avec violence. En une seconde, mes sentiments m'engloutirent, faisant trembler mon corps entier. Les larmes brulèrent mes yeux, débordant sans prévenir avant de rouler sur mes joues silencieusement.

Les traits d'Edward changèrent immédiatement, l'inquiétude déformant son beau visage si paisible l'instant d'avant.

\- Isabella… qu'est ce que… Je t'ai fait mal ?

Je secouai la tête en me pinçant les lèvres, avec la sensation que mon corps allait exploser si je ne sortais pas immédiatement tout ce que j'avais dans le cœur et l'âme depuis que mes yeux avaient croisés les siens. Comment mes sentiments pouvaient-ils être si forts, si intenses ? Comment pouvais-je lui dire absolument tout ce que je ressentais pour lui ? Avait-il conscience d'à quel point il était un homme incroyable ? A quel point il était parfait à mes yeux ?

_Ma_ perfection.

\- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda-t-il doucement, ses pouces effaçant mes larmes à mesure qu'elles dévalaient mes joues.

\- Parce que je t'aime, croissai-je, laissant mes sentiments prendre le dessus sur tout ce que j'étais. Je t'aime tellement que j'ai la sensation que mon cœur va exploser.

Le souffle d'Edward se coupa, me faisant par la même occasion réaliser l'impacte de mes paroles sur nos corps entiers. Instantanément, ses traits se détendirent, un sourire tendre et heureux prenant place sur ses lèvres. Son regard précédemment inquiet se transforma immédiatement en lave brulante, incandescente, d'une douceur incroyable. Mon cœur s'accéléra à nouveau alors que son pouce caressa mes lèvres lentement, savourant ma peau contre la sienne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-il dans le silence de la pièce seulement perturbée par nos respirations courtes.

La sensation d'une explosion de joie dans mon cœur fit déborder mes larmes à nouveau. Du revers de sa main, il caressa ma joue, essuyant mes larmes puis dégagea les mèches de cheveux tombées sur mon visage. Mes doigts caressèrent sa nuque lentement avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser une nouvelle fois, comme pour sceller nos mots.

Quittant ma bouche, il nous décolla du mur avant de nous allonger dans le lit avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable. Il m'enlaça étroitement, le silence autour de nous nous berçant avec douceur alors que je retrouvai doucement mes esprits. Son corps se serra contre le mien, son torse brulant contre mon dos nu tandis que nos mains se liaient.

\- Isabella si tu savais comme je t'aime, susurra-t-il contre la peau de mon cou, embrassant amoureusement ma peau sous ses lèvres.

J'avais la sensation de planer, et de ne plus jamais pouvoir toucher Terre.

Il m'aimait._ Il m'aimait._

* * *

Dans la matinée, le lendemain, on profita de la piscine une nouvelle fois. Je ne me lassai pas de cet endroit. La beauté des lieux était vraiment à couper le souffle. Edward faisait un crawl parfait jusqu'au bout de la piscine, me laissant barboter ridiculement, mais peu importe : il m'aimait. Il me l'avait dit, deux fois, et j'avais eu la sensation que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine à chacune d'elle.

Était-ce possible, d'aimer autant ? Était-ce réel, ces sensations ? Ces sentiments ? D'aimer au point de ne plus réussir à respirer ? D'aimer, au point que chaque seconde sans sa peau me rendait en manque ? D'aimer, au point d'être émue aux larmes parce que tout ce que je ressentais à l'intérieur de ma poitrine était tout _simplement_ trop fort ?

Je n'avais jamais ressentit tout cela avant lui, pour aucune autre personne sur Terre. Etais-ce donc, ça, l'amour dont parlait tous les livres que j'avais dévoré ? Etait-ce lui, cette âme sœur dont parlait les comptes de fées ? Si ça l'était... quel merveilleux vertige et douce torture pour mon âme.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda sa voix rauque tout près, pendant que je flottais, le sourire aux lèvres.

Faisant la planche, j'ouvris un œil pour le regarder penché au dessus de moi. Le bruit de l'eau allant et venant calmement aux creux de mes oreilles intensifiaient et éloignaient tour à tour ses mots, me faisant sourire idiotement. Lui avais-je déjà dit à quel point il était beau ?

\- Tu es très beau.

Il baissa les yeux sur ma bouche rapidement, avant de poser sa main sur le haut de ma poitrine couverte par mon maillot de bain, sur mon cœur pour caresser ma peau doucement. Celui-ci s'accéléra imperceptiblement à son touché, ce qui eu le don de me faire revenir sur Terre. Nous étions chez ses parents, dans leur piscine, et ceux-là devaient être quelque part entre leur cuisine et leur salon. A n'importe quel moment ils pouvaient sortir sur la terrasse.

Je me remis sur les pieds, me remettant debout pour lui faire face. La gêne dans ses yeux face à mon compliment ne m'échappa pas. Comment une chose d'une telle simplicité de ma part pouvait-il encore le gêné ? Après sa carrière, et toutes ces femmes qui hurlaient son nom dès qu'il entrait sur un plateau ?

\- Ca va ? demandai-je doucement en retrouvant ses yeux clairs.

\- Tout va bien.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent, ce qui le fit sourire légèrement.

\- Les compliments c'est pas… vraiment mon… truc.

Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur, espérant qu'il approfondisse sa pensée. Il soupira avant de baisser ses yeux sur mon épaule dénudée par mon maillot de bain bandeau.

\- J'ai souvent eu l'impression d'être... réduit à mon physique, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules pour paraitre indifférent. J'ai... longtemps, j'ai eu la sensation d'être une... bête de foire, un morceau de viande que mes producteurs étalaient et dont les femmes rêvaient. Avec les années... j'ai compris que c'était aussi, _ça_, qui faisait vendre. Tu sais, mon sourire, ma gueule… elles hurlent mon prénom mais passent à autre chose dès que je sors de scène. Personne ne s'attarde, finalement. C'est de la poudre aux yeux, on vends du rêve et c'est tout… Mais toi…

Son regard verrouilla le mien, accélérant mon cœur et nouant mon ventre. Avait-il été déjà si profond ? Et lui aussi touchant de sincérité ?

\- Toi, quand tu me dis ce genre de chose… c'est… différent. Parce que tu me vois… _moi._ Juste moi.

Je m'entendis déglutir alors qu'il osait un petit sourire gêné.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce que je viens de dire avait du sens, rigola-t-il.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés pour les remettre en place, me donnant du mal à rester concentrée.

\- Non c'est... c'est cohérent, murmurai-je, perturbée. Et ça n'est pas _juste_ toi Edward. _C'est toi_. Tu es… mon Dieu, tu es tellement plus qu'une belle gueule et un corps parfait Edward ! Mais je comprends où tu veux en venir. Je… j'ai remarqué aussi qu'on faisait référence à ton physique si souvent…

\- Ils ne le font pas à mal, les défendit-il en haussant les épaules à nouveau. Ca fait parler donc ça fait vendre… C'est juste du commerce. Mais je me demande parfois si j'ai fait les bons choix, si je suis plus qu'un... qu'un produit de vente, tu vois...

Je me mordis légèrement la langue en voyant l'expression de doute dans laquelle il était plongé.

\- Je n'y connais rien, avouai-je en haussant les épaules, mais je suppose les producteurs te regardent différemment aujourd'hui non ? Tu... tu as fait tellement de projets, d'expériences différentes depuis le début de carrière... le fait d'avoir choisis de tourner dans des films d'auteurs plutôt que des blockbusters montre à quel point tu es autre chose qu'un physique…

\- Peut-être, admit-il, mais j'ai vraiment prit des risques… beaucoup d'acteurs qui ont fait ça on vu leur carrière s'effondrer…

\- Mais pas toi, le coupai-je avec un sourire rassurant.

\- Non… j'ai parfois l'impression que ça a calmé l'engouement autour de moi, mais ça me va…

\- Ca ne t'a apporté que du positif d'avoir fait ça. La plupart des gens se serraient contentés de surfer sur la vague de la facilité mais toi… tu l'as juste… renversée et tu as nagé à contre courant de manière grandiose. Tu devrais être fier de ce que tu as accompli Edward, ça n'est pas tout le monde qui aurait pu faire les choix que tu as osé faire.

L'émotion et les sentiments traversant ses yeux me firent frissonner. Il avait l'air réellement touché par mes mots. Ses doigts mouillés caressèrent distraitement mes joues brulantes alors que son regard semblait me pénétrer de part en part, lisant en moi aussi facilement que dans un livre.

\- Encore quelque chose que l'on à en commun, souffla-t-il avec émotion.

Je fronçai légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. S'il voulait parler de ma carrière... j'étais très loin d'être une femme accomplie à ce niveau là.

\- Je... de manière différente… le fait que l'on ait _osé_ à changé nos vies.

Un sourire sincère s'étira sur ma bouche.

\- Je le referai sans hésité, m'entêtai-je en soutenant son regard.

\- Peut-être que si tu ne l'avais pas fait j'aurai fini par débarquer chez toi, avoua-t-il, nous faisant rire.

\- Je t'aurai surement laissé à la porte, avouai-je, savourant la mélodie de son rire.

\- Tu ne m'aurais même pas ouvert ?

\- Je... non mais tu imagines ?! Si tu avais débarqué chez moi…

\- En pleine nuit, précisa-t-il.

\- En pleine nuit ! Je serais probablement tombé dans les pommes, ou mon cœur se serrait arrêté !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ça aurait mal finit, remarqua-t-il, véritablement amusé par mon imagination soudain débordante.

\- C'est certain. Tu m'aurais cru morte, tu aurais paniqué et disparut de ma vie pour toujours… sans jamais avoir gouté mes lasagnes !

Il éclata de rire à nouveau avant de m'attirer dans ses bras, m'offrant une étreinte puissante et réconfortante. J'inspirai son odeur boisé mélangée à celle de l'eau de la pisicne en passant mes bras autour de sa taille pour me blottir un peu plus contre lui. Il n'y avait pas à dire : c'était le meilleur endroit au monde.

En fin de matinée, après avoir passé un moment à lézarder au soleil sur l'un des transats en bois, j'enfilai ma robe sur mon maillot de bain déjà sec et pénétrai dans la maison de ses parents, admirant la beauté du salon.

Pour dire vrai, je cherchai Edward qui avait disparut depuis plusieurs minutes. Désormais, mon corps ne pouvait se passer de la vision du sien pendant plus de vingt minutes. Carlisle était à tailler les oliviers dans le terrain et Esmée, vu l'odeur dans la maison, devait préparer le déjeuner. Elle m'avait demandé une heure plus tôt si nous voulions manger avec eux et, à son air adorable et au délicieux repas que nous avions partagé la veille, je n'avais pu me résoudre à lui dire non. Réponse qui avait semblé la combler et faire vraiment plaisir à Edward dans la foulée. Mon ventre gargouilla quand je pénétrai timidement dans l'immense cuisine, suivant l'odeur délicieuse de la sauce tomate qui mijotait.

\- Ca sent divinement bon, m'extasiai-je quand la mère d'Edward releva les yeux vers moi.

A coté d'elle, Edward taillait méticuleusement des feuilles de basilic frais.

Il resta concentré sur sa tache quand je m'approchai sous le rire doux d'Esmée.

\- On fait des lasagnes, m'apprit-elle. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

J'acquieçai avec plaisir quand Edward releva le regard vers moi rapidement, m'offrant un sourire à me damner. Sa mère m'offrit un tablier, une planche à découper et un couteau tandis qu'elle hachait la viande elle même, prenant le temps de m'expliquer comment préparer une béchamel. Je connaissais évidement la recette par cœur, mais, rien que pour le plaisir de voir ses yeux s'animer et son sourire éclatant, je la laissai m'enseigner sa façon de faire.

Cette femme était adorable. Tout en elle m'inspirait la bonté et la douceur. Je comprenais aisément comment le petit garçon en colère qu'était Edward s'était apaisé... c'était, en grande partie, grâce à elle.

Ce dernier s'éclipsa après un moment, soufflant qu'il allait prendre une douche et se changer avant le repas. Il disparut après avoir embrassé la peau de mon épaule, me faisant presque regretter d'être venue les aider. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas moi aussi le rejoindre dans sa douche ?

\- Vous vivez à Los Angeles depuis longtemps ? demanda Esmée, me coupant brutalement dans mes pensées peu chastes.

\- Depuis ma majorité, répondis-je après m'être gratté la gorge. J'ai longtemps pensé que c'était la plus belle vie du monde mais quand je vois où vous vivez...

Son rire résonna dans la cuisine, me faisant sourire.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne quitterai cet endroit pour rien au monde.

\- Je ne peux que comprendre. Cette maison, cette vue que vous avez sur la vallée...

\- J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps avant de me sentir chez moi, avoua-t-elle en faisant chauffer une poêle avec une goutte d'huile d'olive pour faire cuire sa viande haché.

J'hésitai quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous avez aussi apparemment mis du temps à accepter que cela soit chez vous, souris-je doucement, espérant ne pas entrer dans un sujet sensible.

\- Je suppose que vous auriez été comme moi, dit-elle en me jetant un coup d'œil muni d'un sourire. Le jour de Noël mon fils débarque en me disant qu'il à un cadeau pour nous et nous emmène ici. J'ai failli tomber dans les pommes.

Je m'entendis rire, imaginant aisément la scène.

\- Je serais certainement tombée, affirmai-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Son regard accrocha le mien, nous faisant rire d'un même ensemble.

\- Mais qui offre ce genre de cadeau ? s'exclamèrent nos voix en une seule, nous faisant rire d'avantage.

Je me calmai doucement, me rendant compte, avec étonnement, que je ressemblai un tant soit peu à sa mère. Nos façons de penser, de voir la vie semblait être très semblables. Cela me rassura et me dérouta un peu à la fois.

\- J'ai la sensation de me voir un peu en vous, lorsque j'avais votre âge, confia sa mère, les yeux rivés sur sa viande cuisant, qui emplissait la maison de son odeur divine, faisant écho à mes pensées.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bon, je... j'étais certainement moins courageuse que vous.

\- Oh je... je ne le suis pas, contredis-je, un peu gênée par l'image qu'elle avait de moi.

\- Vous l'êtes, assura-t-elle. Il faut du courage pour avoir osé aller rencontrer mon fils à cette soirée... et il en faut d'autant pour affronter tout ce qu'Edward traverse.

L'atsmosphère changea, même si aucune de nous ne bougea. L'air me parût brutalement plus lourd, et j'eus du mal à ne pas lui dire que j'avais aucune solution concernant cette _partie_ là de sa, de notre vie. Je reportais mon attention sur la béchamel qui cuisait doucement devant moi. Je ne me sentais pas plus courageuse qu'une autre. Je me sentais même absolument... dépassée, par tout ce qui l'entourait concernant les menaces et le reste. Subitement, les pensées que je repoussai depuis notre arrivée ici voulurent s'abattre sur moi.

Le silence entre nous me fit frissonner. Je me mordis la langue avant d'oser parler à nouveau.

\- Je... je ne suis pas courageuse, répétai-je. Je... c'est juste...

\- Vous l'aimez, m'interrompit-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi.

Mes yeux se relevèrent, retrouvant les siens immédiatement. La couleur qu'ils avaient était vraiment surprenante. Ses deux énormes billes noisettes inondés de lumière me sourirent doucement alors que je me sentis rougir devant ses mots.

\- Je ne suis pas aveugle, sourit-elle de manière plus légère. La façon dont vous le regardez...

Elle soupira, presque émerveillée. Ma gêne s'amplifia.

\- Mon fils mérite quelqu'un qui l'aime pour qui il est, reprit-elle en reportant son attention à sa cuisine, et non pour ce qu'il représente.

Je hochai la tête, ne pouvant qu'être d'accord avec elle. Edward méritait tellement plus que cette vie cachée et volée par ceux qui le menaçait.

\- Je suis heureuse de savoir que vous savez tout, le concernant, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ne sachant que répondre, je me contentai de lui sourire doucement quand elle releva les yeux vers moi. Edward avait dû lui dire qu'il m'avait tout raconté. Le souvenirs de ce que j'avais ressenti face à Edward dans sa chambre d'adolescent la veille me fit lourdement frissonner.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est l'instinct maternel ou bien juste le fait que je... que je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi heureux qu'avec vous mais je... j'ai confiance en vous Isabella.

\- Juste Bella, soufflai-je dans un sourire timide.

\- Bella, sourit-elle en me regardant à nouveau. J'ai confiance en vous.

Emue, je pris plusieurs longues secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole.

\- Je suis morte de peur, cette situation est... horrible et... invivable... chuchotai-je difficilement. Mais Edward est...

Je secouai la tête en haussant les épaules, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour décrire ce qu'il représentait à mes yeux. Il était tellement... _tout_.

\- Il est... _ma perfection_. Je crois que je pourrais tout affronter pour lui, réussi-je à dire en dépit de ma gêne palpable.

Le dire à haute voix me fit me sentir soudainement mieux. La tendresse dans les yeux d'Esmée s'intensifia, serrant ma poitrine devant l'amour sans limite qu'elle lui portait.

\- Je sais, souffla-t-elle dans un sourire tendre. Je suis heureuse de l'entendre de votre propre bouche même si je me suis toujours doutée qu'entre vous c'était... _différent_ que tout ce qu'il a connu par le passé.

\- Avec Tanya ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

Elle hocha la tête, mélangeant avec précaution sa sauce tomate et sa viande.

\- Je... je pense que Tanya ne l'aimait pas pour les bonnes raisons, expliqua-t-elle. Même s'ils n'étaient que des jeunes adultes quand ils se sont connus et qu'Edward n'avait pas la carrière qu'il a aujourd'hui, j'ai trop souvent eu le sentiment qu'elle... qu'elle voyait en lui _seulement_ un moyen de réussir dans sa vie, vous voyez ? Il n'y avait pas chez elle cette chose dans le regard quand... et bien, quand on aime véritablement.

Elle fit une pause, puis commença à assembler les lasagnes avec rapidité -signe qu'elle en avait l'habitude. Je l'aidai, composant le plat en silence, ne sachant quoi lui répondre avant qu'elle ne poursuive.

\- Les mères veulent ce qu'il y a de mieux pour leur enfant... malgré moi et le fait que j'ai toujours respecté leur histoire, avec leurs hauts et leurs bas, je sentais que Tanya n'était pas... celle qu'il lui fallait.

Elle se stoppa pour étaler une autre couche de pate à lasagne avant de verser la viande à sauce tomate. J'eus presque envie de manger son plat sans cuisson tant l'odeur était incroyable. Ses mots me paraissait justes, et terriblement vrais.

\- Avec vous c'est différent, avoua-t-elle gentiment, un sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

Je ne pus réfréner le sourire qui naquit sur ma bouche. Elle ne savait pas à quel point ses mots me touchaient et me confortaient dans ce que je pensais de notre histoire... entre nous, tout était _différent._

\- Je sens que ça l'est aussi, confiai-je en finissant de vider la béchamel dans le plat.

\- C'est une bonne chose, j'en suis heureuse s'exclama-t-elle dans un sourire.

Elle enfourna la plat dans le four, puis on débarrassa le plan de travail, procédant comme une équipe de cuisine, ce qui nous fit rire mutuellement. J'eus la sensation déboussolante que nous étions déjà complices alors que nous nous étions rencontrées la veille.

\- Je suis heureuse qu'on ait eu cette conversation, avoua-t-elle en mettant le torchon qu'elle avait dans les mains à sécher, enlevant son tablier la seconde d'après.

Je fis de même.

\- Moi aussi.

\- On a presque trente minutes avant que cela ne soit cuit, vous devriez prendre un livre dans la bibliothèque et aller profiter du hamac !

\- Je crois que je vais en installer un sur ma terrasse, avouai-je en l'observant ranger nos tabliers, rendant la cuisine impeccable.

Son rire christalin résonna une nouvelle fois dans la pièce avant qu'on en sorte ensemble. Elle disparut dans le jardin pendant que je me dirigeai vers l'immense bibliothèque, à gauche de la grande baie par laquelle elle venait de sortir. Une bonne centaines de livres étaient accumulés ici, passant des plus grands classiques du 17ème siècle, à des romans d'aujourd'hui.

Mes doigts trainèrent sur les étagères et les dos des livres pendant de longues secondes, incapable de choisir.

Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur un des plus grands classique Français que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lire depuis des années. Heureuse, je tirai le livre des étagères, me rappelant de la fascination que j'avais eu à ma première lecture de celui-ci, lorsque nous l'avions étudié à la fac. Mes doigts caressèrent la couverture avant d'en ouvrir le plat.

Plusieurs feuilles grises en tombèrent, s'éparpillant sur le sol autour de moi. Maladroitement, je pestai, me penchant pour les ramasser avant de froncer les sourcils. Mes yeux accrochèrent les mots griffonnés sous mes yeux, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur.

L'angoisse se réveilla brutalement, contractant mon ventre et faisant couler des sueurs froides dans mon dos.

Les mots précis sous mes yeux.

Les menaces violentes et beaucoup trop personnelles.

Les confidences d'Edward, ses secrets et ses tourments.

Les propos d'Esmée dans sa cuisine.

Mon cerveau tourna à mille à l'heure, me donnant le vertige alors que mes pensées semblaient tourbillonner comme une tornade de souvenirs et de paroles, me laissant hagarde et hébétée au milieu de celles-ci, incapable de bouger, d'émettre le moindre son alors que tout me semblait désormais évident.

Le même sentiment que lorsque que l'on assiste à un accident de voiture me saisit : on regarde, les yeux fixes, totalement perdu, vide, incapable de bouger, incapable de réagir alors que tout se brise.

J'entendis à peine Edward entrer dans la pièce, avant de s'approcher en me demandant ce qu'il se passait.

Bien que je n'en avais aucune preuve, bien que rien n'avait de sens mais que tout correspondait de manière affreuse, j'étais certaine d'avoir compris. D'avoir absolument_ tout_ compris…

Quelque chose changea en moi quand les larmes remplirent mes yeux, brulant mon visage glacé en coulant le long de mes joues.

Je savais qui était derrière tout ça.

* * *

_J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route ! Beaucoup d'infos en un seul chapitre mais heeey j'aime bien quand ça avance moi !_

_Deux-trois choses : merci pour vos mots pour me reprise ! Tout va bien, je passe mon temps à faire le gendarme avec les clients mais bon, c'est le jeu..._

_J'ai créé un profil facebook pour FF, cherchez Tied Foster et vous me trouverez ! On pourra discuter, rigoler, puis partager sur l'avancer des chapitres (entre autre chose évidement !) Ajoutez moi ! (si jamais vous ne trouvez pas j'ai normalement mis le lien dans mon profil FF !)_

_J'espère d'ailleurs pouvoir publier à l'heure la semaine prochaine... si ça n'est pas le cas, ne me jetez pas de tomates x)_

_J'ai une question sortant de Soulmates… Je ne sais pas si certaines ont remarquées, mais j'ai supprimé **Je suis** du site. Depuis plusieurs mois, j'ai en tête de la retravailler et de la publier à nouveau, pour essayer d'en faire quelque chose de… mieux. Est-ce que ça vous intéresserait ? Est-ce que vous aimeriez la relire ? Si vous êtes partante et si je le fais, je ne sais pas quand ça aura lieu, certainement après Soulmates… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. _

_Dernière chose : je veux lire vos réactions, et surtout vos théories... d'après vous, qui est derrière tout ça ?_

_J'ai hâte de vous lire, _

_J'vous embrasse et bonne semaine à toutes, faites attention à vous._

_Tied._


	19. Chapitre 14

_Hello !_

_Mille fois désolée pour le retard, j'ai vraiment vraiment galéré pour trouver du temps... quelle vie ! _

_Je ne crois pas que ce chapitre va vous aider à me pardonner ^^' _

_J'vous laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas (en espérant en pas en avoir perdue plusieurs d'entre vous au passage!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

\- Isabella ?

La voix d'Edward me parut lointaine. Je le sentis à peine me relever pour prendre mon visage entre ses mains, me parlant sans que je n'arrive à comprendre ce qu'il disait. Prise dans mon tourbillon, mes pensées virevoltant autour de moi, je peinai à retrouver l'usage normal de mes membres engourdis. Mais pourquoi personne n'y avait pensé plus tôt ? Comment avais-je moi-même ignoré que tout pouvait partir de là ?

\- Tanya, réussi-je à murmurer après plusieurs secondes sans bouger.

\- De… quoi ? demanda Edward, son pouce essuyant les traces de mes larmes.

\- C'est Tanya, répétai-je avec plus de force.

L'incompréhension flotta dans son regard avant qu'il ne voit le livre que j'avais lâché par terre, puis les feuilles grises étalées sur le sol autour de nous. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre les papiers par terre et mon visage.

\- C'est Tanya, dis-je à nouveau, la voix tremblante. Les menaces, les agressions… c'est elle Edward.

\- Attends tu… Comment ?

J'inspirai profondément, semblant sortir de ma léthargie. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur les papiers autours de nous, puis sur celui dans ma main. Je relis à nouveau le message sur le papier gris clair, sentant mon cœur s'emballer.

_Qui aurait-pu croire que le grand Edward a été un jour celui qui à vu sa mère ?_

\- Celui qui a vu sa mère…

\- Je… je ne comprends pas… avoua-t-il, perdu, ses mains me lachant.

Je me mis à marcher nerveusement essayant de calmer mon cœur qui battait définitivement trop vite.

\- Tu m'as bien dit que Tanya était la seule de ton entourage à connaitre ton histoire ?

\- Je… oui, répondit-il calmement, de plus en plus blanc.

\- Et personne d'autre n'est au courant ?

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, fronçant d'autant plus les sourcils.

\- Personne, me confirma-t-il. A part ma famille proche mais jamais…

Il se tut, ne finissant pas sa phrase. A nouveau, il blêmit. Je me baissai pour ramasser les papiers gris, lisant au fur et à mesure les menaces dont les parents d'Edward avaient été les victimes. Edward me regarda faire, figé dans l'incrédulité alors que mon cerveau tournait à une vitesse folle, me faisant respirer plus vite et de manière désordonnée. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers la table basse du salon, ouvrant et étalant les papiers sous mes yeux de mes mains tremblantes.

_Qui aurait-pu croire que le grand Edward a été un jour l'enfant qui a vu sa mère ?_

_Peu importe le temps que cela mets, la vérité finie toujours par arrivée._

_Elisabeth._

_43rd Street & Michigan._

_Qui aurait-pu croire que vous seriez de si bons menteurs ?_

5.

5 papiers, 5 messages.

Toutes reliées au secret tournant autour d'Edward et de son enfance. Je relevais les yeux vers lui, constatant la boule au ventre qu'il avait du mal à regarder les menaces que ses parents avaient reçu au fil des mois. Je me mordis la langue en inspirant profondément. J'étais certaine au fond de moi de tenir quelque chose.

\- Tout est lié, tentai-je de m'expliquer calmement en reportant mon attention sur ma découverte.

Edward, toujours figé un peu plus loin s'approcha d'un pas lent.

\- Explique-moi, demanda-t-il avec un calme qui me fit froid dans le dos.

\- Tu… tu m'as dit que Tanya était la seule au courant de ton histoire. Ces menaces là sont… extrêmement précises. Cette adresse… tu la connais ? demandai-je en pointant du doigts le papier gris avec l'adresse de noté dessus.

\- C'est l'arrêt de bus qu'on prenait pour aller à l'école.

\- Réfléchis Edward, combien de personne connaissent ton secret et le fait que tu prenais le bus pour te rendre à ton école ? Et d'autant plus le…

\- Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de cet arrêt, me coupa-t-il.

\- Elle a pu se renseigner ? Ou même… aller voir sur place ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il en serrant les dents. Je ne la vois pas trainer dans les quartiers pauvres de Chicago mais… admettons…

\- D'accord. Donc… elle est la seule au courant mais, elle te trompe et tu la quittes… elle perd tout. C'est un motif valable pour… pour t'en vouloir, j'imagine.

\- Mais les menaces ont commencées avant… la première était en mai, à mon anniversaire.

\- C'est vrai, admis-je en reportant mon attention sur les mots sous mes yeux. Elisabeth ? Le prénom de ta mère ?

Il hocha la tête, ses yeux parcourant de long en large les pages devant moi.

\- Quand ta voiture à été saccagée le soir de ton anniversaire, où était-elle ?

\- Avec son agent, répondit-il automatiquement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit…

\- Elle n'a rien vu en rentrant ?

\- Elle a dit que non.

Je laissai passer un silence, tentant de remettre le puzzle en place avec les éléments que j'avais. Il y avait encore tellement de zones d'ombres !

\- Ca n'explique pas la personne que tu as vu au Bel'Air, ajouta Edward après une minute.

\- C'était peut-être un paparazzi ? demandai-je en repoussant le frisson d'effroi qui voulu s'insinuer dans mon dos.

Edward haussa les épaules, avant de soupirer bruyamment.

\- Qui aurait pu croire que vous seriez de si bons menteurs, lus-je à voix basse.

\- Ca vise mes parents directement.

\- Ils ont mentis ? Te concernant ?

\- Quand des journalistes ont accostés mon père à plusieurs reprises, on à fait un communiqué de presse indiquant de laisser mes parents tranquilles et en paix. Mais ils n'ont jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit.

Je me mordis la lèvre, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

\- Je peux comprendre que Tanya soit… en colère, mais de là à menacer mes parents…

\- La haine pousse à faire des choses horribles Edward.

Je soupirai, regardant à nouveau les lettres devant moi. Peut-être avais-je loupé quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'une preuve trop énorme pour que je la vois était juste là, devant mes yeux !

\- L'enfant qui à vu sa mère… murmurai-je pour moi-même, sentant Edward se tendre à mon coté.

\- Je suppose que ça fait référence au soir où elle est morte.

Mon regard se posa sur son visage terne.

\- Je crois que oui, dis-je le plus délicatement du monde.

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de soupirer.

\- Mais toutes ces agressions… Alice, Emmett… comment c'est possible ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça toute seule...

\- Elle doit avoir… un complice ? Quelqu'un qui exécute ce qu'elle lui dit de faire ?

Edward s'assit sur le canapé à mon coté, passant une main sur son visage.

\- Ca tiendrait d'un film de policier, grogna-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment elle pourrait faire… tout ça.

\- Dis moi si je me trompe mais je ne crois pas que Tanya soit… celle qui fait… elle est plutôt du genre à... donner des ordres, non ?

Il hocha la tête, le visage de plus en plus sombre.

Un silence s'installa entre nous, me faisant lourdement frissonner. Une émotion vive et brulante sembla m'étrangler. Comment avait-elle pu faire tout ça à Edward ?

\- Tu crois… tu penses vraiment qu'elle serait à l'origine de tout ça ? finis-je par demander à Edward, toujours silencieux à mon côté.

La manière dont la distance s'était installée entre nous me glaçait. Je détestai ce vide, ce froid entre nous.

\- J'en sais rien, murmura-t-il, le regard perdu sur les menaces devant nous. C'est possible… elle est tellement…

Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage tout en laissant sa phrase en suspends. Toute les angoisses du monde semblaient reposer sur ses épaules, nouant mon ventre un peu plus. J'aurai voulu tout faire pour qu'il ne souffre plus jamais, de quelconque manière.

\- On va en parler à Grimaldi.

\- Edward on est… je ne suis sûre de rien, bafouillai-je, me rendant compte que mes suppositions pouvaient être totalement fausses.

\- Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard.

Son ton avait été tellement ferme que j'ouvris la bouche avant de la refermer, incapable de prononcer un mot. Et si j'avais tout faux ? Si Tanya n'y était pour rien ? Elle allait me détester jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je soupirai en me demandant en quoi cela devait réellement m'inquiéter.

Trois heures plus tard, après une discussion avec les parents d'Edward et presque une heure d'appel Visio avec l'inspecteur Grimaldi, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. L'inspecteur avait été dubitatif quant aux théories que nous avions en tête, pour lui, il était impossible de Tanya ait fait tout cela seule. J'avais alors avancé la possibilité qu'elle soit dans l'ombre, laissant quelqu'un d'autre aux manettes. Mon idée l'avait fait grimacer, bien qu'il ne veuille pas omettre cette possibilité là. Il prit la décision de mettre Tanya sous surveillance pour les prochains jours, essayant de creuser cette piste malgré tout.

La culpabilité d'avoir gâchée une si belle journée me nouait l'estomac. Les parents d'Edward étaient remués, ne sachant comme réagir à ce que j'avais avancée. Pour Esmée, Tanya était une profiteuse, mais n'avait pas de raisons valables de lui en vouloir au point de lui vouloir du mal comme ça. Carlisle était plus septique. Pour lui, le fait qu'Edward la quitte et ne lui laisse rien pouvait être une raison suffisante. Personnellement, je ne savais plus quoi en penser.

Edward, lui, était silencieux depuis que Grimaldi avait raccroché. Le cerveau tournant à mille à l'heure, je me triturai les mains en lui jetant des regards nerveux. Appuyé contre l'angle du mur en face de nous, assis sur le canapé, il avait le regard perdu sur la baie donnant sur la terrasse. Son visage était pale, ses mâchoires se contractant et de décontractant au fil de ses pensées, sans qu'il ne semble s'en rendre compte. La tension de son corps trahissait sa colère et son incompréhension grandissante.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu si sombre. A mesure que les minutes passaient, je me rendais compte à quel point cette histoire le torturait. Il était plus que temps que tout cela cesse.

Après quelques instants, ses parents s'éclipsèrent pour aller réchauffer le déjeuner que nous n'avions pas mangé alors que l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé. Pour ma part, toute cette histoire m'avait coupé l'appétit. Le silence d'Edward se fit plus pesant, presque étouffant. La colère ne semblait pas disparaitre de son corps tendu, et l'angoisse courant sur ma peau depuis mes découvertes ne faisait que s'amplifier.

Je finis par me lever pour rejoindre Edward, captant son attention quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur. Ses yeux sombres scrutèrent les miens attentivement, semblant chercher quelque chose sur lequel il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt.

Il n'avait pas l'air dévasté… mais en colère. Et par dessus tout, l'inquiétude que je lisais dans ses yeux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de limites. Ma main attrapa la sienne, nos doigts se nouant doucement. Son contact me fit du bien, physiquement. Le poids sur mon estomac sembla s'alléger immédiatement au contact de sa peau et un frisson secoua mon corps. Edward était toujours tendu, la peur dansant dans ses yeux sans ménagement. J'étais presque certaine de savoir ce que cela voulait dire : il avait peur que je prenne la fuite. Il avait peur que tout cela soit… trop.

\- Je reste là, soufflai-je le plus délicatement possible, serrant ses doigts dans les miens.

Quelque chose changea dans ses yeux. Je savais qu'il comprenait également que je ne parlais pas que du lieux où nous étions. Je parlais de lui, de nous. Rien au monde ne me ferait l'abandonner. Je poussai un soupire de soulagement quand son autre main caressa ma joue, me faisant fermer les yeux sous la douceur de sa caresse.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché le déjeuner, m'excusai-je, sentant la culpabilité me ronger à nouveau en pensant à ses parents en train de réchauffer les lasagnes en cuisine.

Son pouce frôla ma bouche, me faisant trembler contre lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il lentement, faisant s'arrêter mon cœur.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour tomber directement dans les siens. Mon cœur s'accéléra, coupant mon souffle et faisant fuser mes pensées en vrac. Jamais personne ne m'avait regardé de la sorte. Son regard transpirait la dévotion et l'amour, bien que la colère fasse encore briller ses iris rendant le mélange absolument hors du commun.

\- Je t'aime, chuchotai-je en retour, sentant ma voix trembler d'émotion.

Un léger sourire illumina son visage, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur encore une fois. Allait-il exploser et vouloir sortir de ma poitrine à chaque fois qu'Edward me le dirait ?

_Oui_, certainement.

On déjeuna dans une ambiance un peu étrange mais, à mesure que les minutes passèrent, l'atmosphère changea et Edward se détendit, me faisant me sentir mieux. Je me répétai comme un mantra que tout irait bien. Grimaldi allait mettre sous surveillance Tanya. Si elle était vraiment à l'origine de tout ce qui planait autour d'Edward depuis des mois, elle finirait par faire une erreur qui la fera tomber et nous pourrions alors avoir, enfin, une vie _normale._

_Oui… tout irait bien._

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone d'Edward nous réveilla en pleine nuit. Il le coupa avant de soupirer puis de se tourner dans le lit en grognant. Je n'eus même pas la force de protester ou d'émettre le moindre mot.

Nous avions passé le reste de la journée à nous promener dans les vignes entourant le domaine, profitant de la chaleur de Sicile et savourant ces moments où nous étions seuls au monde, essayant d'oublier les menaces et le reste. J'appréhendais presque notre retour à Los Angeles. Il nous restait encore deux journées entières ici, et, si l'on m'avait demandé, j'y serai restée pour toujours.

Je me frottai les yeux avant d'enfoncer mon visage dans l'oreiller sous ma tête, espérant retrouver le sommeil rapidement.

La sonnerie recommença de belle, nous faisant sursauter d'un même ensemble. La musique stridente me paraissant bien plus agressive qu'à la normale où était-ce le fait que l'on soit en pleine nuit ? Edward grogna, puis jura avant de l'attraper sur la table de nuit pour savoir qui nous réveillais en pleine nuit de la sorte.

La lumière du cellulaire éclaira partiellement son visage, mais cela me suffit pour voir son expression changer. Ses traits se firent instantanément plus durs, et cela éveilla à nouveau l'angoisse au creux de mon estomac.

_Alice._

Edward, à nouveau, rejeta l'appel avant de jeter son téléphone plus loin dans la pièce. Le cellulaire rebondit deux fois sur le sol avant de se stabiliser dans un glissement.

\- C'est peut-être important, murmurai-je à son intention.

\- Pas assez pour couper ton sommeil, grogna Edward avant de soupirer en se recouchant.

Le calme revint dans la chambre, mais, pour autant, mon cœur ne se calma pas.

Ce sentiment qui oppressait mes poumons depuis que je savais pour les menaces d'Edward allait-il disparaitre un jour ? Pourrais-je, un jour, vivre sans avoir cette peur au creux du ventre ?

Et si tout cela ne se terminait jamais ?

Je repoussais les questions qui m'assaillirent quand Edward passa son bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de son corps encore chaud de sommeil. Je me blottis contre lui, espérant calmer mon cœur en inspirant cette odeur si particulière qui était la sienne.

Le téléphone sonna à nouveau, nous faisant soupirer d'un même ensemble.

Désormais totalement réveillée, mon corps était en alerte et mon cœur résonnait dans mes tempes. Un sentiment que je n'arrivai pas à contrôler brulait en moi. Il se passait quelque chose et même si je ne pouvais en être certaine, je le sentais.

\- Tu devrais décrocher, réussi-je à dire malgré le poids oppressant de plus en plus mes poumons.

Edward soupira dans mon cou avant d'allumer la petite lampe de chevet et de se lever pour récupérer le téléphone qu'il avait jeté plus loin dans la chambre.

\- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous réveiller en pleine nuit Alice ! gronda-t-il en décrochant.

Je m'assis prudemment dans le lit, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas entendre ce qu'elle lui dirait.

Le silence emplit la pièce à mesure que mon angoisse augmenta. Je ne pouvais lutter contre, et au vue du visage d'Edward qui se tendit de colère pendant qu'il écoutait Alice, je savais que ce que ressentait mon corps ne se trompait pas. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il calmement.

Je déglutis difficilement triturant mes mains de stress, la peur commençant à étrangler ma gorge. Edward détourna les yeux que je rencontrai les siens, nouant d'autant plus mon estomac.

\- Non. Non, je m'en charge. Je… on prends le premier avion, ajouta-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

Je fermai les yeux immédiatement, retenant difficilement un soupire : mélange de peur et de déception.

Nous partions, parce qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.

Mes appréhensions n'avaient pas été veines. Je savais depuis le départ que ce Week-end en Europe n'était qu'une couverture, que tout ça n'allait pas durer longtemps. Nous ne pouvions vivre de la manière la plus légère qui soit… trop vite, bien trop vite, la réalité nous avait rattrapée. Beaucoup trop vite pour moi.

A peine Edward avait-il raccroché qu'il disparut dans la pièce d'à coté, me laissant seule dans mes tourments et les questions m'assaillant. Il ne comptait pas me dire ce qu'il se passait ?

Je l'entendis fouiller dans le placard où il avait rangé nos sacs la veille.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'eus du mal à trouver assez de force pour me lever du lit. J'entendis Edward jurer plusieurs fois, puis au moment où je prénétrai dans la pièce à peine éclairée, quelque chose vola entre l'endroit où se trouvait Edward et le canapé. Je ravalais difficilement un cri alors que mon corps entier sursauta au bruit du verre que l'on brise. La lampe se brisa dans un bruit effroyable, faisant voler des éclats un peu partout dans le salon. Serrant les dents et retenant mes larmes, mes yeux se posèrent sur Edward.

Je le trouvai me tournant le dos, face au mur devant lui. Ses bras tendu en appui contre la console en bois, ses doigts serrés autour d'elle à en faire blanchir ses phalanges nouèrent ma gorge. La tension et la colère irradiait de son corps, me donnant du mal à respirer, même de là où je me trouvai.

Une première fois, son poing frappa le mur à son coté.

Un deuxième coup résonna, alors qu'un cri de rage pure s'étranglait dans sa gorge.

Ravalant mes larmes, j'avançai vers lui rapidement, passant par dessus la lampe qu'il venait de briser. Je me fichais de risque de me couper, de me blesser. Je voulais le sentir contre moi. Je voulais lui offrir la paix.

Je l'avais vu perdu, parfois agacé, parfois énervé, quelques fois triste. Mais jamais sa colère n'avait eu d'égale à celle de ce soir.

\- Edward… murmurai-je, ignorant les tremblements de ma voix.

Il alla frapper une troisième fois le mur quand ma main se posa sur son poing serré, l'empêchant de finir son geste. Quelques goutes de sang perlaient déjà sur ses phalanges abimés.

\- Ils l'ont fait, lâcha-t-il d'une voix terriblement froide.

Je me décalai pour pouvoir le voir, refusant de le lâcher de peur qu'il ne frappe le mur une autre fois. Sa colère irradiait, m'étouffant, me donnant désormais du mal à respirer convenablement. Sa colère me faisait mal, sa froideur brisait mon cœur.

\- Ils l'ont fait, répéta-t-il me faisant lourdement frissonner.

\- Edward ?

Il se répéta à nouveau tandis que je le repoussai pour passer entre la console et lui. Quand mes yeux retrouvèrent son visage, mes larmes débordèrent. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, l'accumulation d'évènements depuis des mois, l'angoisse perpétuelle que tout cela engendrait dans ma vie, mais je ne pus contrôler les larmes salées qui coulèrent le long de mes joues, alors que mes mains entouraient son visage, espérant qu'il réagisse, qu'il me regarde. Les yeux fermés, pâle et la mâchoire serrée, il ne bougea pas, ne semblant même pas me sentir contre lui.

\- Regarde-moi.

Il secoua la tête, tenta un geste pour s'en aller. Ma prise sur son visage se fit plus forte tandis que ma respiration se saccadait.

J'avais la sensation que s'il m'échappait maintenant, il m'échapperait pour toujours.

\- Regarde-moi, suppliai-je presque, ma voix se brisant sous l'émotion qui m'empêchait de respirer.

Il se dégagea avec facilité alors que je mettais toute ma force pour le retenir. L'instant d'après, il était déjà à un mètre de moi, alors que je ramenai mes mains contre ma poitrine, priant pour que mon cœur ne s'arrête pas. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été si sombres et mon cœur jamais si lourd.

\- On rentre à L.A., asséna-t-il avec une froideur qui me fit trembler.

\- Edward s'il te plait je…

\- Ta maison a été cambriolée.

Mon corps cessa tout fonctionnement pendant plusieurs longues secondes. J'eu du mal à comprendre si ce qu'il venait de me dire était réel avant qu'il ne reparte dans la chambre, me laissant hébétée au milieu des débris de la lampe.

Muée par une forme de défense étrange, mon corps reprit vie après un moment. Je me penchai, ramassai les plus gros morceaux de verre avant d'aller les mettre à la poubelle. Je pris le temps de ramasser chaque morceau, avant d'essuyer le sang sur le mur à l'aide d'une éponge humide. Comme déconnectée, je regagnai la cuisine pour rincer l'éponge avant de sursauter quand la main d'Edward saisit la mienne au dessus de l'évier.

\- Tu saignes, commenta-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Si. Tu t'es coupé.

Mes yeux se baissèrent sur mes doigts tremblants d'où le sang s'échappait à grosses goutes. Un entaille d'au moins deux centimètres était dessinée sur ma paume. Je n'arrivai même pas à sentir de la douleur, ou ne serait-ce qu'un léger picotement. Je fronçai les sourcils en effleurant ma coupure, me demandant comment cela était possible que je ne ressente absolument rien.

Edward coupa l'eau, puis m'emmena à sa suite jusqu'à la salle de bain où il fouilla dans les tiroirs pour en sortir un kit de premiers soins. Silencieuse, je le regardai faire, avec la sensation de n'être plus dans mon corps. Je grimaçai tout de même quand il désinfecta la plaie avant d'appliquer un large pansement qui recouvrit la presque totalité de ma paume. Mes yeux tombèrent sur son poing encore abimé où le sang coagulait difficilement en raison des mouvements incessants de ses mains depuis qu'il s'était blessé.

Il sursauta quand je passai mes doigts libres dessus.

\- Tu devrais désinfecter.

Son regard se releva vers le mien au même instant, faisant brutalement remonter mon cœur dans ma gorge. La colère et la résilience que je lus dans ses yeux firent trembler mon corps entier.

A nouveau, l'envie de vomir brula mes lèvres et je du inspirer lentement et profondément pour calmer mon corps au bord de la rupture. Il quitta la salle de bain l'instant d'après, me laissant une nouvelle fois seule et le cœur battant.

Je pris quelques secondes pour respirer, essayant de ne pas me mettre à pleurer hystériquement. Je savais que cette dernière intrusion dans nos vies était difficile à encaisser pour lui, cela l'était autant pour moi. Mais ma raison m'empêchait de défaillir : quoi qu'il se soit passé chez moi, cela n'était que matériel. Edward allait bien, nos proches aussi. Personne n'avait été agressé, Gribouille était en sécurité chez Rosalie. J'allais bien, en dépit de mes questionnements sur ce qu'allait être notre retour, et comment j'allais retrouver ma maison. Je m'entendis déglutir douloureusement, repoussant mes pensées et l'angoisse sourde qui remonta le long de ma gorge.

Je regagnai la pièce de vie, retrouvant Edward s'activer à rassembler nos affaires étalées un peu partout dans la maison. Figée, je n'osai bouger. Lui, ne semblait pas me voir. La colère ne semblait pas l'avoir quitté bien qu'il est reprit le contrôle de son corps.

Au bout de cinq minutes à rester immobile, je m'approchai du petit bureau de la chambre pour récupérer nos chargeurs. Je devais me secouer. Au pire, Edward allait piquer une crise comme celle de la soirée d'anniversaire de Rosalie, et j'arriverai à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre que nous n'étions forts qu'ensemble. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne lui aussi.

Je récupérai le chargeur, avant de lui demander si je les mettais dans nos sacs où si nous devions les garder avec nous dans l'avion.

\- On va les garder avec nous, me répondit-il en passant à mon coté pour regagner la pièce de vie.

L'ignorance totale qu'il avait à mon égard me donnait mal au ventre. Depuis l'appel d'Alice, il était clair qu'il m'évitait. Son regard n'avait croisé et le mien qu'une seule fois -lorsqu'il m'avait soignée dans la salle de bain- et depuis, il faisait tout pour ne pas se retrouver dans la même pièce que moi.

Je soupirai, essayant de garder mon calme. Je le suivi dans la pièce de vie, l'observant ranger son ordinateur rageusement dans son sac avant d'y balancer le chargeur.

A nouveau, son regard fit le tour de la pièce, refusant de se poser sur moi.

\- Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? finis-je par demander, lassée par son comportement.

De ses mains, il referma son sac.

\- Je ne t'ignore pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Edward…

\- Isabella… gronda-t-il, la voix rauque.

\- Je suis…

\- Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation maintenant, me coupa-t-il froidement.

A nouveau il me tourna le dos. Son ton et la résonnance de sa voix me donna mal au ventre.

\- La conversation où tu me dis que tu dois me quitter pour me protéger ? m'agaçai-je en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine, espérant retenir mon cœur qui eut envie de s'échouer lamentablement à ses pieds pour le supplier.

A mes mots, il se figea. Brutalement, ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors que ses mains gagnèrent la table devant lui. Il s'y appuya, laissant tomber sa tête en avant. Plusieurs fois, il inspira. Douloureusement, la réalité, notre réalité s'insinua sous ma peau, longeant mes veines pour venir vers mon cœur.

\- C'est donc ça ? murmurai-je plus pour moi-même que pour répondre à son silence lourd de sens.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre alternative.

Mon cœur se mit soudainement à battre plus fort, envoyant le sang pulser dans mes membres avec force.

\- On… on va trouver une solution Edward. On en trouve toujours une…

\- Pas cette fois…

\- On peut… arrêter de se voir quelques jours, ou lui tendre un piège…

\- Isabella…

\- Je quitterai L.A. s'il le faut…

\- Stop ! Arrêtes ! cria-t-il en se tournant vivement pour me faire face, sa colère me stoppant net dans mes paroles éparpillées.

Le silence s'abattit sur la pièce pendant que mon cerveau essayait, en vain, de trouver une porte de sortie.

\- Ca suffit, répéta-t-il plus calmement.

Sa colère, cependant, le fit trembler. La résilience de son regard fit sursauter mon cœur trop lourd. Sa décision semblait être prise, et irréversible. La colère piqua mon estomac, puis ma gorge alors que mes yeux s'embuèrent.

\- Tu as prit ta décision, remarquai-je, hébétée de voir à quel point il avait l'air résigné.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- On a toujours le choix.

Il secoua la tête, avant de me tourner le dos à nouveau, ramassant plus rageusement le reste de ses affaires.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider tout seul de notre avenir Edward.

\- Quel avenir ? demanda-t-il ironiquement. Celui où on se cache ? Celui où tu perds ta meilleure amie parce qu'un malade m'en veux à mort de quelque chose que j'ignore encore ? Celui où _je_ te perds ?

Je m'entendis déglutir avant d'essuyer une larme qui avait débordée. Ses mots étaient terriblement durs, mais je le connaissais assez désormais pour savoir qu'il voulait que je me taise, et que je cesse de lutter contre sa décision.

\- _Notre_ avenir, le corrigeai-je en m'approchant, la voix tremblante. Celui où on vit ensemble, peu importe les obstacles. Celui où tu vieillis à mes cotés.

A nouveau, il secoua la tête, semblant se retenir d'exploser tout en refermant la sacoche de son ordinateur. Lentement, comme au ralentis, il finit par se tourner vers moi, me faisant me stopper à un mètre de lui. La colère bouillonnant dans son corps tendait ses muscles au maximum, me donnant la nausée. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je soutins son regard sombre et froid. Le reste de son visage était impassible, parfaitement lisse. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je savais, à ses yeux, qu'il avait prit sa décision.

\- Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tout ça. Ca ne vaut pas assez la peine pour te mettre en danger à ce point.

\- Notre… histoire n'en vaut pas la peine ? répétai-je pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- J'aurai jamais du t'entrainer là dedans, continua-t-il en me contournant pour retourner vers la chambre, m'ignorant à nouveau. J'aurai du me contenter de faire comme avec tout le monde et ne pas répondre à ta putain de lettre !

Incapable d'avoir la moindre réaction, je serrai les dents, m'empêchant de pleurer. Inspirant profondément, je décollai mes pieds du sol, le suivant à nouveau.

\- Tu aurais pu y penser avant, m'énervai-je. Avant de me faire entrer dans ta vie, avant de m'exposer avec toi, avant de me faire tomber amoureuse de toi !

Le regret traversa son visage avant de retrouver ce masque impassible qui lui allait si bien. Cependant, la colère et la tristesse dans ses yeux le trompait. Peut-être était-il acteur, peut-être savait-il faire semblant, mais il semblait avoir oublié à quel point ses émotions me percutaient, à quel point je ressentais… tout, différemment avec lui.

\- Je t'aime Edward, toi, juste toi. Je refuse que tu prennes la décision de me quitter parce que tu as peur pour moi.

\- C'est trop tard, s'entêta-t-il, les dents serrées.

\- Non.

\- Ils savent où tu habites ! s'écria-t-il, me faisant reculer, surprise, de deux pas. Ils savent qui tu es, où tu vis… ils sont retourner ta maison Isabella !

\- C'est peut-être une simple coïncidence, tentai-je désespérément.

\- Ca ne l'est pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Oui, je le savais. Mais je refusais de croire que les menaces qui l'entouraient depuis des mois étaient en train de venir à bout de notre histoire. Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce, me faisant trembler à nouveau. Alors il allait me quitter ? Aussi simplement que ça ?

Soudain, tout me sembla plus vide. Moi-même, j'étais épuisée, lessivée par cette conversation qui ne nous menait nul part. Que pouvais-je faire, pour le faire changer d'avis ? Comment pouvais-je lui faire entendre raison ? Lui qui avait tellement l'air sûr de lui quant à cette décision.

\- Il faut que ça cesse, reprit-il face à mon silence. Je refuse de te mettre plus en danger que tu ne l'as été. Tu retrouveras rapidement une vie tout à fait normale.

Un rire nerveux s'étrangla dans ma gorge, le faisant relever les yeux vers moi.

\- Une vie normale, répétai-je, tremblante.

\- Quoi que tu fasses, ma décision est prise, trancha-t-il, mettant brutalement fin à ce combat entre nous. Dès notre retour à L.A., je ferais en sorte que tout redevienne normal dans ton quotidien.

Serrant les dents, mon regard se fit plus dur. Si, depuis le départ, j'essayai de trouver une solution pour nous, maintenant, son ton suffisant et l'entêtement qu'il mettait à me repousser commençait à m'énerver prodigieusement.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? demandai-je calmement.

L'assurance dans ma voix le déstabilisa, comme s'il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que j'allais renoncer. Pourtant, l'amertume me gagnait lentement, me faisant découvrir une autre facette de sa personnalité. Il croisa les bras contre son torse.

\- Oui.

La consternation me secoua, puis à nouveau la colère, plus douloureuse, cette fois.

\- Je suis...

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre Edward, le coupai-je en balayant l'air de ma main. Je veux trouver une solution et tu laisses simplement… tomber. Je… je ne te croyais pas si… si peu entêter.

\- Je m'entête depuis une demie heure à te faire ouvrir les yeux, s'agaça-t-il.

\- Sur le fait que me quitter est la meilleure solution ?

\- Oui.

\- Super, approuvai-je ironiquement, le faisant froncer les sourcils. Je vais retrouver ma vie, peut-être même que je vais rencontrer quelqu'un qui saura me rendre heureuse, le provoquai-je, essayant d'ignorer le tremblement de ma voix à cette idée.

Son regard changea quelques secondes alors qu'il serrait les dents.

\- Mais toi ? Tu quitteras toute celles que tu aimeras parce que tu es menacé ?

Il secoua la tête, claqua des dents en me tournant le dos à nouveau.

\- Edward !

\- Ce que je ferais de ma vie ou non ne te regardera plus.

Cela fut plus violent que si j'avais reçu un coup.

L'instant d'après, il disparut dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je regagnai la terrasse en titubant, n'osant à peine croire et laisser à mon cerveau l'occasion de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il me quittait. Il me quittait et rien de ce que je pouvais dire ou faire ne semblait le faire douter du bien fondé de sa décision.

Je restai un moment dehors, l'air frais de la nuit m'aidant à respirer du mieux que mon corps en était capable. A aucun moment mes larmes ne coulèrent. Le vide s'insinua douloureusement dans tout mon corps, faisant résonner mon cœur de manière désordonné dans mes oreilles. Quand je l'entendis sortir de la salle de bain, je fus incapable de bouger, l'observant sans vraiment le voir.

Incapable de réagir, de bouger, de crier ou même de pleurer, je le regardai à travers l'immense baie l'heure qui suivit rassembler le reste de nos affaires, le téléphone collé à l'oreille pour réserver un vol au plus vite. Il s'énerva plusieurs fois contre la compagnie aérienne, qui, j'en étais certaine, faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait.

De toutes les situations que j'avais imaginé vivre un jour avec Edward, je n'avais pas prévue celle-ci : celle où je ne voyais brutalement plus d'issues.

* * *

Dean nous récupéra, le lendemain, à l'aéroport de L.A.

Epuisée, les yeux dans le vide, j'étais incapable de réagir à la discussion tendue que lui et Edward à mon coté avaient.

Je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de tout le vol, et j'avais été incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit. La colère d'Edward ne se calmait pas. Il s'était endormi deux petites heures, heures pendant lesquelles je n'avais pu détacher mon regard de lui. Quelque chose en moi me disait de retenir chaque instant de lui, de sa personne puisque tout allait brutalement prendre fin d'une seconde à l'autre. Je capturai chaque détail de sa personne sachant pertinemment que cela serait mon enfer personnel quand il aura définitivement quitté ma vie.

Ils parlaient sécurité, garde rapprochée, et de trouver un lieu où personne ne me trouverait. La dimension dans laquelle je me trouvai n'était pas la mienne, et je n'arrivai plus à respirer.

J'avais beau tourner et retourner la situation, je n'avais toujours pas trouvée de solution. Ma théorie sur Tanya n'avait toujours rien donné. Elle n'avait été à Los Angeles lors du cambriolage de ma maison mais à New-York, chez son frère. Rien ne semblait la lier au fait que quelqu'un ait, apparemment, mis ma maison sans dessus dessous.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres depuis notre dispute qui s'était finie en catastrophe, je tentai de ne pas perdre mon propre contrôle pour ne pas me mettre à hurler hystériquement.

_Sécurité. Garde rapprochée. _

_On se sait pas ce qu'ils pourraient faire encore. Loin d'ici. _

_Cachée. _

Ca suffit, supplia ma conscience, en pleine explosion.

\- Ca suffit, murmurai-je, en proie à une crise d'angoisse.

_Cachée. _

_Cachée._ _Loin d'ici._

Leurs voix résonnèrent encore, semblèrent même plus fortes, comme s'ils ne cherchaient qu'à me torturer.

\- Ca suffit, répétai-je, ma voix se brisant douloureusement.

_Cachée. _

Sécurité.

_Cachée._

Il ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Devais-je hurler pour que quelqu'un daigne enfin m'écouter ? On tourna dans ma rue. La vision de ma maison brisa quelque chose en moi.

_Loin d'ici._

\- Ca suffit ! m'écriai-je.

Le silence s'abattit dans l'habitacle oppressant, alors que je fermais les yeux, en proie à un malaise. Le regard d'Edward brula ma joue pendant que je luttais pour ne pas sortir de la voiture immédiatement. Le véhicule finit par s'arrêter une seconde plus tard.

Je n'arrivai plus à respirer. J'ouvris la portière rapidement, espérant simplement partir le plus vite, le plus loin possible. L'air chaud d' L.A. s'engouffra dans la voiture, me faisant ravaler un sanglot douloureux qui m'étrangla.

Lorsque mes pieds touchèrent le sol à la sortie de la voiture, j'eus la sensation que désormais tout était brisé.

Tremblante, j'avançai rapidement vers ma porte d'entrée qui avait été apparemment changée, ne prenant même pas la peine de récupérer mes affaires. Edward me rattrapa, ouvrit la porte avec les nouvelles clés qu'il avait en main et entra avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer dans un silence horrible.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur l'intérieur, un peu éblouie par le soleil qui me brulait la peau, je mis quelque seconde à m'adapter à la lumière tamisée de ma propre maison.

Je sentis mes sourcils se froncer tandis que mon sang battait contre mes tempes presque douloureusement.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu vois ta maison comme ça, expliqua Edward, me laissant d'autant plus confuse.

Tout était impeccable. Tout était rangé, propre, ordonné. Trop ordonné. Je repérai plusieurs objet qui n'étaient pas à leurs places, me donnant envie de vomir.

\- L'équipe que j'ai engagée est venue tout remettre en place ce matin, continua-t-il en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Il posa mon sac dans l'entrée. Je m'attendais à trouver ma maison sans dessus dessous, mais à la place, je la retrouvai plus belle et plus rangée que jamais.

\- Tu as engagée une équipe pour… tout ranger ? réussi-je à dire après un moment.

Incapable de le regarder, je restai les yeux fixés sur l'îlot de la cuisine qui brillait tant il avait été lustré.

\- Oui. Je… je veux que rien ne change, hésita-t-il, à présent mal à l'aise.

Je m'entendis déglutir tandis que je ravalai un rire purement nerveux.

Tout avait changé. Et tout allait changer. Je finis par relever les yeux vers lui, attendant dans le pire des calmes le moment où il assènerait le coup de grâce. Parce qu'il allait le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Ils ont prit quelque chose ? réussi-je à demander.

\- Non.

\- Ils voulaient passer un message, murmurai-je comme pour moi même.

Le silence en réponse de la part d'Edward me confirma ma pensée.

J'étais chez moi. Dans ma maison. Pourtant, au milieu de toutes mes affaires qui avaient étés touchées par d'autres personnes, et je me sentais perdue comme je l'avais jamais été. Je restai figée dans l'entrée du salon, incapable de bouger. Edward s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel il s'assit à moitié, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour me regarder comme si cela était la dernière fois. Cette pensée broya mon âme un peu plus.

\- Tu vas devoir partir quelques temps, finit-il par dire après un moment de silence lourd et terrifiant.

\- Partir ? répétai-je, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je vais te trouver un endroit où tu seras en sécurité.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Je reste ici.

Avec douleur, je retrouvai son regard sombre de colère, de peine et de peur mêlées.

\- Je suis épuisée Edward. Je… je me bats toute seule depuis le début. Je… je crève de douleur et je voudrais juste…

\- Isabella…

\- Vas-t-en, soufflai-je lamentablement, sentant mes yeux me bruler douloureusement.

Un sanglot s'étrangla dans ma gorge quand il baissa les yeux sur le sol entre nous. La douleur sur son visage me coupa la respiration. J'eus la sensation que quelqu'un me broyait le cœur à mains nues.

\- Je ne voulais pas que ça se termine comme ça, murmura-t-il après quelques secondes en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Tremblante, je tentai de rester droite plutôt que de le supplier de ne pas me quitter.

\- Mais tu dois le faire, finis-je pour lui.

Pour la première fois, il ne me contredis pas. Pour une fois, nous étions totalement d'accord et il ne tentait pas de me tenir tête.

Alors, il allait me quitter. Pour de vrai. Comme ça… aussi… facilement que ça ? Comment survivre à ça ? Comment pouvait-on briser la vie de quelqu'un en quelques heures, quelques mots ?

\- Mets toi à ma place, dit-il avec lenteur. Je… je dois te protéger.

\- On a déjà eu cette conversation, lui rappelai-je, retenant mon corps de s'effondrer.

Mes pensées s'éparpillèrent, me laissant hagarde, perdue et douloureusement vide. Malgré tout, malgré la douleur qui s'insinuait lentement dans mon corps, quelque part, je savais qu'il avait raison. Je savais, et je crois pouvoir dire, qu'au fond, je l'avais toujours su.

\- Je ne peux pas te dire que je suis d'accord, finis-je par dire après plusieurs minutes à lutter contre moi-même, au bord des larmes.

Son visage blêmit un peu plus. L'expression de son regard fut atrocement vide.

Lentement, il se redressa du dossier du canapé pour avancer vers moi. Ses doigts tremblants atteignirent ma joue qu'il caressa, me faisant prendre conscience que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il me touchait. La douleur fut atroce. Je voulais que cela cesse. Je voulais qu'il parte, que je puisse me noyer dans mon chagrin et perdre totalement le contrôle. Je ne pouvais lui dire aurevoir. Je ne pouvais accepter que tout cela soit terminé, que nous ayons cessé de lutter tous les deux.

\- Je suis véritablement… désolé de… de t'avoir imposé tout ça, murmura-t-il, sa voix tremblant d'une émotion à peine contenue. Tellement désolé.

\- Je l'ai voulu, réussi-je à dire après quelques longues secondes à essayer de calmer mes larmes brulantes.

Comme un mantra, je me répétai que tout irait bien. Allais-je survivre ? Oui. Allais-je souffrir ? Oui. Mais je m'en remettrai. Je m'en remettais toujours.

\- Tu devrais partir, réussi-je à dire, en proie à un vertige, mélange de douleur et de peine.

\- Je devrais, oui, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Mon souffle se coupa.

L'instant d'après, son souffle irrégulier percuta mon visage alors que je fermai les yeux, ayant l'impression que j'allais mourir dans la seconde s'il ne m'embrassait pas, et la sensation que cela me briserait littéralement s'il le faisait.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes une seconde. J'eus le temps de sentir à quel point ma vie ne serait plus jamais la même avant que son touché ne disparaisse et que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et se referme derrière lui dans un claquement.

Le vent m'apporta une dernière fois son parfum en pénétrant dans mon salon, finissant le travail lent et douloureux qu'est celui d'un cœur que l'on brise.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, d'où s'échappèrent mes larmes, j'avais dans les mains le nouveau trousseau de clé de ma maison, et mon cœur devait trainer là, quelque part, à mes pieds.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est un peu court. Pour tout vous dire je suis épuisée (Edward et Bella m'ont fatiguée et vidée !) Je n'ai plus rien à écrire pour aujourd'hui !_

_J'ai hâte de lire vos réactions. Ce chapitre à été difficile à écrire, j'ai dû mal à exprimer la douleur et celle de Bella me tétanise._

_On se retrouve bientôt, (très vite, promis) _

_Laissez moi un mot de votre passage pour avoir la suite jeudi... _

_J'vous embrasse, merci pour tout vos mots qui me donne la force de continuer... tout ça, c'est grâce à vous !_

_Tied._


	20. Mails

_Hellooooooo ! _

_On est jeudi ! Alléluia je publi quelque chose ! _

_Bon avant de sauter de joie sachez que c'est une chapitre un peu... bizarre. Parce que court. Parce que différent et parce que transitoire. Et parce que ça n'est même pas un chapitre ^^'_

_J'vous laisse lire parce que vous avez déjà assez attendu !_

_On se retrouve en bas :)_

* * *

« Les mots qui me manquent, quand je parle de toi…  
si tu savais le mal qu'on se donne pour étouffer le mal, que tu m'as fait… »

* * *

_MARS_

* * *

_AVRIL_

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 04/04 à : 18:32

_Bella,_

_Si tu ne réponds pas à ce cinquième mail sans réponse, je débarque chez tes parents. Je te jure que je le fais._

_Parles-moi. Fais sortir les choses. Je sais que c'est difficile. Crois-moi, je le sais._

_Mais je suis là._

_Rosalie._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 04/04 à : 23:18

_Rose,_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je n'ai juste pas vu tes mails… mon téléphone est HS, comme tu le sais. Et mon PC portable n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Tu m'as dit avant mon départ d'L.A. que le temps apaiserait mon cœur… mais je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas._

_J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais souffert avant aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu le cœur brisé. J'ai l'impression que tout est douloureux, parler, manger, dormir, me lever le matin, vivre… tout est difficile. Tout est… vide. Tellement vide. Je suis vide Rose… et ce vide me fait peur, parce que j'ai la sensation que c'est tout ce qu'il me reste._

_Être chez mes parents me fait quand même du bien, j'ai l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Ne m'en veux pas… Je devais partir, tu comprends ? J'étouffai, je ne trouvais plus ma place. Je sais que tu comprends. J'aurais aimé, de tout mon cœur, que ça marche avec Emmett. Si tu as besoin d'en parler… écris-moi. Raconte moi ta vie, ton quotidien._

_Même si tout est encore trop douloureux pour oser y croire,_ p_eut-être que tu as raison, le temps m'apaisera… mais pas ce soir._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 05/04 à : 08:14

_Bella,_

_Comment a été ta nuit ? Tu arrives a dormir plus que tes trois heures habituelles ?_

_Tu as le coeur brisé. Et un cœur brisé ne se répare pas si facilement. Il faut du temps, de l'amour, de la patience et surtout beaucoup de courage. J'aimerais te dire que ça va passer rapidement… mais ça ne sera pas le cas. Tu vas souffrir encore. Tu vas pleurer encore. Mais, Bella, ça veut dire que tu es vivante. Et tu t'en remettras. Tu as toujours été la plus forte de nous deux, et, quoi qu'il se passe, où que tu sois, je suis à tes cotés._

_Je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai compris… tu avais besoin de briser cette chaine trop douloureuse où tu étouffais. Tu vas aller mieux. Je te le promets._

_Ma vie ? Je me noie sous le travail... enfin, ma patronne me noie sous les affaires, mais j'adore ça. Le temps passe tellement vite, je ne vois pas mes journées passées et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin… _

_Pour Emmett… je ne sais quoi te dire. Je savais dès le départ qu'il était marié, et dans quoi je mettais les pieds. Je ne lui en veux même pas… je suis en colère contre moi-même. Comment ai-je fait pour être assez naïve au point de penser qu'il la quitterait pour moi ? Si j'avais su la vérité depuis le départ… il m'a écrit en début de semaine… elle continue sa chimio, mais les médecins ne sont pas optimistes, son état empire de jour en jour…_

_Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à nous ?_

_On devrait partir vivre sur une ile déserte. Juste toi et moi, des cocktails et ne penser plus qu'à nous pour le reste de nos jours. Tu en dis quoi ?_

_P.S.: comment va mon Gribouille ?_

_Rose._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 05/04 à : 10:25

_Rose,_

_Ton mail me donne de la force. J'ai été marcher ce matin, j'ai repris les sentiers que l'on prenait adolescente et, bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien de sentir mon corps revivre… _

_As-tu tout de même des nouvelles d'Emmett ?_

_Je voulais te dire, ça n'est pas un choix qu'il a fait entre toi et sa femme. C'est un choix qu'il a fait avant même de te connaitre. Il te l'a dit lui même… ils allaient divorcer quand ils ont appris son cancer… Comment aurais-tu réagis ? Je crois que je n'aurais pas laissé tomber. J'en suis même sûre._

_Gribouille va bien, il est heureux, il découvre la vie en campagne et je crois qu'il se plait ici._

_Tu me manques._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 05/04 à : 16:19

_Bella,_

_Depuis combien d'années n'avions nous pas communiqué par mail ? J'ai l'impression que les choses sont différentes en te parlant comme ça, comme si tout devenait plus… profond._

_As-tu été au pont où nous allions enfants ? J'aimerais y retourner, voir si ça à changé ou si le décor est resté exactement le même…_

_Pour Emmett, on continu de s'écrire mais on ne se voit plus. _

_J'ai besoin, on a besoin de temps. Parce que je ne veux pas être un second choix tu comprends ? Et sa femme à besoin de lui. Je sais qu'il ne s'aime plus d'amour mais je sais qu'ils s'aiment comme des amis qui se connaissent depuis toujours. Il n'a pas eut à choisir entre sa femme et moi, parce que, ce choix, je l'ai fait pour lui… On est tombé d'accord sur ce qu'il fallait faire mais… je suis comme privée de souffle depuis. Je sais que j'ai dit ne plus jamais avoir envie de tomber amoureuse. Je sais que j'ai voulu vivre cette relation sans lendemain, sans promesse et sans profondeur. Mais… j'y pense chaque minute de chaque heure. J'y pense quand je suis seule, mais encore plus quand je suis entourée. Que crois-tu que ça veuille dire ? Suis-je assez naive pour tomber amoureuse d'un homme marié à une femme mourante ? Suis-je ce monstre là ?_

_Rose._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 05/04 à : 17:10

_Rose,_

_Tu n'es pas un monstre._

_Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse que je connaisse et je pèse mes mots. Tu es amoureuse de lui… si tu veux enfin ouvrir les yeux sur tes sentiments pour lui, parce que je sais que tu en as, dis lui. Parle lui. Oui, sa femme à un cancer. Oui, il n'a pas voulu divorcer le temps que sa femme guérisse mais si cela dur des années ? Voilà déjà plus d'un an qu'elle est en soins quotidien… ne gâchez pas tout Rose. Et si elle ne s'en sortait pas ? _

_Donnez vous au moins une chance de vous trouver. Vous vous êtes rencontrés parce qu'il y avait une raison. Rien n'arrive par hasard._

_ \- ._

_J'ai mis presque une heure à t'envoyer ce mail alors que j'ai commencé à te répondre juste après avoir reçu le tien. Je t'ai écris ce que j'ai écris dans mon premier mail à Edward… et j'ai soudain eu du mal à vivre. _Rien n'arrive par hasard_. J'ai l'impression que mon corps va me lâcher d'une minute à l'autre, que je vais m'écrouler, mourir de colère et de chagrin. Je veux retrouver ma vie d'avant Rose. _

_Je veux oublier. Je veux l'oublier._

_Ma vie était simple avant. Facile. Le destin n'a rien eut d'amusant ces dernières semaines. Je suis tellement en colère que j'aimerais le frapper et tout briser chez lui. _

_Tous les jours, je lui en veux un peu plus._

_ Et tous les jours je me dis que, à sa place, j'aurai fait exactement la même chose._

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire... mes larmes sont amères ce soir._

_P.S.: le pont est toujours le même… c'est en y allant que je me suis rendue compte à quel point, moi, j'avais changée._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 06/04 à : 17:51

_Bella,_

_Tu n'oublieras jamais. Parce que depuis le premier jour, j'ai vu dans vos yeux ce qu'on ne voit que trop rarement._

_Je sais, à quel point tu es en colère et à quel point tu as le cœur brisé. Je le sais, parce que je l'ai vu, et surtout parce que je l'ai senti._

_Mais je sais que tu ne peux ignorer cette chose qui vous lie, et vous détruit aujourd'hui. Oui, je dis _vous_. Parce que j'ai croisé Edward chez Emmett il y a quelques semaines et, je m'en fiche que tu ne veuilles pas en entendre parler, il est aussi mal que toi. As-tu essayé de lui parler ? D'avoir une discussion d'adulte ? De trouver une solution ?_

_Veux-tu que j'essaye de lui parler ?_

_Je veux te voir heureuse._

_Rose._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 06/04 à : 18:16

_Rose tu fais ça, je te tue._

_Si tout te semble aussi évident… pourquoi cela ne l'est-il pas pour lui ? Il ne veut pas trouver de solution. Il à jugé que je n'étais pas assez importante, que notre histoire ne valait pas le coup de tout traverser, tout affronter… Que puis-je faire de plus ? Quel argument puis-je avancer pour qu'il comprenne ? Qu'il ouvre les yeux ? Et s'il me rejetai une nouvelle fois ? __Je ne suis pas assez forte Rose._

_Je finis par me dire que mes sentiments ne sont pas les siens._

_C'est peut-être toi qui a raison, finalement. L'Amour n'est qu'une perte de temps et ne sert qu'à nous faire souffrir._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 07/04 à : 04:32

_Bella,_

_J'allais répondre à ton mail et quelqu'un à toqué à ma porte. J'étais prête à frapper les potes de mon abrutis de voisins qui s'amusent toujours, TOUJOURS à frapper chez moi mais, Bella, c'était Emmett._

_Il était… sa femme est décédée hier midi. _

_Je serais bizarre si je te disais que cela me fait de la peine ? Il était vraiment mal et j'ai rien trouvé d'autre à lui dire que je ne le laisserai plus. C'est idiot. La vie est étrange._

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire._

_Qu'est ce que je dois faire Bella ?_

_Rose._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 07/04 à : 04:47

_Rose,_

_Je suis tellement désolée pour lui._

_Tout va trop vite, tout change tellement vite. La vie bascule en quelques secondes… c'est horrible._

_Comment va-t-il ? J'aimerais t'appeler… mais le téléphone de mes parents est aussi vieux que moi, leur micro ne marche plus et ils n'ont même pas la fibre !_

_Je n'arrivai pas à dormir et j'ai vu ton mail… ça me brise le cœur._

_Puis-je faire quelque chose ? Je devais rentrer dimanche mais je peux prendre le premier avion demain matin. Dis-moi._

_Sois là pour lui. _

_Si tu l'aimes Rose, ne l'abandonne pas._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 07/04 à : 04:53

_Bella,_

_Emmett dort, il s'est endormit i peine une heure. Son chagrin me brise, je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre que de me blottir contre lui, espérant que sa peine disparaisse… le voir si triste me tord le cœur. Je pleure en silence et je me demande comment la vie peut-elle partir si vite ?_

Je ne sais pas quoi faire… et je crois que je ne peux rien faire de plus que lui offrir ma présence, le temps qu'il en aura besoin.

_Il parle d'enterrement, de cérémonie, de cercueil et je l'écoute, incapable de parler tant sa tristesse me bouleverse. Il veut que je sois à son coté. Je ne sais comment réagir._

_C'est égoiste, mais j'ai l'impression que sa femme à voulu nous laisser une chance… cela fait-il de moi un monstre ? Je crois que oui._

_Je voudrais que tu sois là._

_Rose._

* * *

De : IHigginbotham

à : Rlilianhale

Le : 07/04 à : 05:09

_Rose, _

_Ton mail me fait mal au coeur. Tu ne peux rien faire d'autre que lui offrir ta présence..._

_J'ai réservé un vol, je rentre demain soir. Sais-tu quand aura lieux la cérémonie ?_

_Tu sais que je crois au destin ma Rose. Et je crois en vous deux._

_Prends soin de lui, et de toi._

_Je t'aime, merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonnée._

_Bella._

* * *

De : Rlilianhale

à : IHigginbotham

Le : 07/04 à : 11:46

_Bella,_

_J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, mais Emmett à trouvé le sommeil quelques heures et ça m'a apaisé de le regarder dormir… est-ce idiot ? _

_J'ai l'impression d'être tombée dans une autre dimension. Je ne sais pas ce que tout cela veut dire, mais quand je suis dans ses bras je suis juste... entière._

_La cérémonie à lieu jeudi matin, au Forest Lawn. J'en ai parlé avec Emmett, je l'accompagne, il a vraiment insisté et j'aimerais que tu sois là… si tu le veux. J'ai besoin que ma meilleure amie me tienne la main._

_Je viens vous voir dès que vous arrivez demain avec nos sushis préférés._

_Je t'aime ma sœur. _

_Rose._

* * *

_Je sais, c'est très court... mais c'est un passage obligatoire. _

_J'veux vos sentiments concernant Emmett, son histoire et Rosalie... parce que je les aimes, eux aussi._

_Le prochain chapitre (le chapitre 15, du coup) aura une longueur normale, pas de panique._

_Laissez moi un mot._

_J'vous embrasse, _

_A très vite._

_Tied._


	21. Chapitre 15

_Hello !_

_Vous avez pas le droit de râler : on est jeudiiiiii (oui oui, jusqu'à minuit!)_

_J'vous laisse lire, _

_on se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

La cérémonie fut magnifique. Des centaines de roses et de pivoines, beaucoup de beaux discours, beaucoup de larmes. La femme d'Emmett, Vanessa, avait l'air d'être une femme très aimée. Un peu en retrait, la main de Rosalie dans la mienne, je scrutai la foule venue nombreuse pour ce dernier adieu.

Ce cimetière était superbe. Les vastes lieux de prières et de recueillements, les fleurs partout et les arbres immenses nous protégeant du soleil écrasant de cette fin de matinée. Les pierres tombales étaient toutes disposées de manières rectilignes et régulières, serrant mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Silencieuse à mon coté, cachée derrière d'immense lunettes de soleil, Rosalie renifla peu élégamment en observant Emmett poser la première rose sur la tombe de sa femme.

\- Je n'ai pas su quoi lui dire sur le chemin, me confia-t-elle à voix basse.

Une queue se forma, les gens passant les uns derrières les autres pour déposer leur rose sur le cercueil en chêne clair reposant devant l'immense pierre blanche avant d'échanger quelques mots avec Emmett.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose que l'on puisse dire, chuchotai-je juste, les yeux fixés sur ces fleurs que je trouvais pourtant si belles.

L'émotion fut palpable quand les doigts de Rosalie serrèrent plus fort les miens. Je relevai les yeux pour tomber sur Jasper et Alice, un peu plus loin, serrant tour à tour Emmett contre eux. Malgré moi, mon cœur s'accéléra. Ils échangèrent quelques mots calmement, avant qu'Emmett ne retourne auprès des parents de sa femme. Sa mère essuya ses larmes une nouvelle fois avant qu'Emmett ne la prenne contre elle pour tenter de calmer son chagrin.

La boule dans ma gorge semblait désormais m'empêcher de respirer convenablement.

Qui pouvait accepter d'enterrer son propre enfant ?

De la musique française résonnait doucement, me donnant des frissons sans cesse malgré la chaleur autour de nous. Il faisait incroyablement beau et je devais avouer que, même si j'avais été mieux chez mes parents, le temps d'L.A. m'avait terriblement manqué.

Mes yeux balayèrent la foule, sentant ma poitrine se serrer. _Il_ n'était pas là. Depuis que nous étions arrivées, une heure auparavant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de scruter chaque personne, restant désespérément à sa recherche.

Que ferais-je, s'il arrivait à l'instant ? Irai-je lui parler ? Pourrais-je le regarder ? Pourrais-je voir à quel point les émotions qui me broyaient depuis un mois et demi n'étaient pas les siennes ?

Je me demandai même comment je pourrais réagir à sa vision, et, comment cela serait possible que je ne m'effondre pas à l'instant même où mes yeux se poseraient sur sa personne.

Je retins un soupire, essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps en perdition.

J'en arrivai à devenir pitoyable, attendant telle une groupie que celui qui avait brisé mon cœur daigne m'accorder ne serait-ce que son attention quelques minutes…

A nouveau, les lambeaux de mon cœur me brulèrent amèrement la poitrine. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, son attention était entièrement et absolument _mienne_.

\- Ca va ? finis par demander Rosalie au bout de quelques minutes où je me battais pour réussir à respirer convenablement.

Je lui jetai un regard derrière mes lunettes fumées, incapable d'amorcer le moindre mot, le moindre mouvement. L'envie de pleurer remonta dans ma poitrine, me donnant mal au cœur. La culpabilité grignota mon cerveau : je devais être là pour Rosalie, et c'était finalement elle qui avait l'air d'être là pour moi.

\- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question, rétorquai-je après avoir respirer profondément pour calmer mon cœur battant trop vite.

\- Il ne viendra pas, murmura-t-elle doucement, les yeux rivés sur moi.

Instantanément, je baissai les yeux sur le sol, lissant nerveusement ma robe noire. Avais-je déjà fait attention à la façon dont l'esprit pouvait se concentrer sur une chose absolument futile et inutile lorsque le corps souffrait trop ?

Avais-je déjà remarquée que le bout de mes escarpins commençait à s'abimés ?

\- Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur l'enterrement. Il voulait qu'Emmett et ses proches puissent faire leurs adieux à Vanessa en toute intimité, poursuivit-elle, la voix sombre. S'il avait été là…

Elle soupira, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

La réalité de_ sa_ vie me paraissait tellement lointaine et proche à la fois qu'un tourbillon d'émotion me saisit, me donnant du mal à rester de marbre. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour réussir à parler sans paraitre ridicule.

\- J'imagine, réussi-je à dire, la voix encore tremblante.

On échangea un regard triste derrière nos lunettes de soleil avant que je ne détourne les yeux pour observer devant moi. Quelques secondes, je croisai le regard d'Alice qui me fit un petit signe de la main pour me saluer. A nouveau, mon ventre se fit douloureux. Elle échangea quelques mots avec Jasper qui jeta un regard dans notre direction, me saluant d'un sourire triste.

C'est à cela que se résumerait nos relations désormais ? Regards de pitié et sourires tristes ?

_Pauvre fille,_ cracha ma conscience lorsque je leur rendis leurs saluts en leur souriant péniblement.

Ravalant mon amertume, je m'entendis déglutir douloureusement. A quoi m'attendais-je ? A des embrassades ? A ce qu'ils viennent me demander si je survivais ? A ce qu'ils viennent me dire à quel point Edward regrettai la décision qu'il avait prit ?

La foule finit par se disperser lentement. J'observai Alice et Jasper s'éloigner, main dans la main. Ils finirent par passer les grandes grilles du cimetière et disparaitre. Leur relation était donc désormais devenue officielle. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, cela me fit sourire doucement mais je ne pouvais, pour autant, réussir à être pleinement heureuse pour eux. J'étais jalouse, blessée et envieuse. Pourquoi, eux, avaient-ils le droit de vivre leur histoire d'amour alors que la mienne m'avait été volée ?

Je bloquai mes pensées, m'empêchant de m'éparpiller et de me mettre à sangloter pour la centième fois depuis mon retour deux jours auparavant.

Revenir chez moi avait été une épreuve à laquelle j'avais refusée de penser pendant les semaines où j'étais partie chez mes parents. Et la veille, avec le soleil déclinant donnant à travers les volets à moitié fermés, j'avais eu l'impression d'empoisonner mon être un peu plus.

Qui pouvait donc souffrir ainsi ?

Quand j'eus réussi à ravaler les larmes qui brulaient mes yeux, je tombais sur Emmett venant vers nous.

Comme des aimants, lui et Rose furent attirés l'un par l'autre, nouant discrètement mais sûrement leurs doigts ensemble. La peine dans les yeux d'Emmett sembla s'apaiser immédiatement. Leurs regards parlèrent d'eux mêmes, échangeant tous ces mots qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à ce dire. Si ces deux là ne s'aimaient pas, si ces deux là n'étaient pas âmes sœurs, il faudrait me couper les mains.

\- On fait une collation, en petit comité histoire de se retrouver un peu à la maison, expliqua Emmett en me jetant un regard. Vous venez ?

Rosalie acquiesça avant même que j'ouvre la bouche.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger, m'excusai-je en sentant déjà mes doigts lâcher ceux de Rosalie encore libres.

\- J'insiste, s'exprima Emmett dans un léger sourire.

Lui qui avait eu le visage sombre et triste depuis que je l'avais rejoint dans ce cimetière, je ne pus lui tenir tête. Je n'en avais pas la force, et je ne voulais surtout pas le blesser. La boule au ventre et silencieusement, on regagna ma voiture lentement avec Rosalie, après qu'elle ait laissé Emmett se recueillir quelques secondes encore.

Quand on monta dans le véhicule, Emmett sortait du cimetière avec ses propres parents, tenant sa mère par la main, pour rejoindre leur voiture à leur tour.

Rosalie soupira quand on s'engagea derrière eux pour quitter le parking.

\- Je déteste cette vie, soupira-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Moi aussi, marmonnai-je en observant brièvement mon visage terne dans le rétroviseur.

Ma peau était bien plus blanche que d'habitude, mes cernes encore plus marqués, à croire que les dernières semaines sans sommeil me retombaient brutalement sur les épaules.

Malgré les évènements récents, malgré ma colère, ma peine et mon amertume, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir déçue. J'avais imaginé cette matinée des dizaines de fois depuis que j'avais pris la décision d'y participer. J'avais imaginé mille scénario, et dans tous Edward apparaissait, à un moment donné ou à un autre.

Dans les pires, il m'ignorait, dans les plus beaux, il m'écoutait.

Je ravalai mes pensées en suivant la voiture d'Emmett à travers les rues de L.A. incapable de réussir à contrôler mes tremblements. Des semaines durant, j'avais lutté pour ne pas me souvenir, ne pas ressentir…

Depuis ce matin, je n'attendais qu'une chose : qu'Edward apparaisse et que mes sentiments m'engloutissent, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

La manière dont mon corps souffrait était intolérable : Je me devais d'être là pour Rose, pour Emmett, et je me retrouvai à attendre quelqu'un qui ne viendra plus.

Dans un quartier résidentiel à l'est de L.A, au fond d'une impasse, je garai ma voiture derrière celle d'Emmett, sur le parking d'une jolie maison à la coupe moderne.

Coupant le moteur, je soupirai une nouvelle fois, en même temps que Rosalie.

On échangea un regard en silence, comprenant l'une et l'autre que tout allait changer, désormais.

Voilà des semaines que je refusais de l'admettre, mais tout était déjà en train de changer… _tout_ avait changé. Désormais, tout me paraissait douloureusement clair. Je serrai les dents, refoulant les pensées sombres qui m'assaillirent. J'aurai aimé qu'il soit là. Je_ voulais_ qu'il soit là. Pourquoi la seule personne au monde avec qui je voulais être à présent était celle qui était le plus absente ?

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Rosalie, voyant que je ne bougeai toujours pas.

Je me secouai, reprenant brutalement conscience de tout autour de nous -les voitures qui se garaient ici et là, les gens qui entraient dans la maison par la grande porte d'entrée grise restée grande ouverte, le soleil tombant sur la voiture réchauffant l'habitacle où l'air ne circulait plus depuis que j'avais coupé le moteur.

Je hochai la tête pour réponse, repoussant, à nouveau, les démons qui voulaient écraser mon cœur. Je devais rester pour Rose, et pour Emmett. Leur montrer tout mon soutien, et toute la croyance que j'avais en leur histoire.

Alors, quand je serais certaine qu'ils en seraient convaincus eux-mêmes, je pourrais rentrer chez moi, et laisser mon cœur exploser une nouvelle fois.

Quand allais-je m'en remettre ? N'y avait-il pas de remède, pas d'arrêt dans la souffrance quand le corps ne la supportait plus ? A quel moment mon cœur allait-il cesser de battre pour un homme qui l'avait brisé ? Le chagrin n'avait-il donc pas de limite ?

En pénétrant dans la maison, une douce odeur de jasmin nous accueillit. L'espace était grand, chaleureux, et les invités peu nombreux saluaient tour à tour Emmett, droit et imposant à coté de canapé. Sur une console, à coté de lui, au milieu des bougies roses pâles et blanches, souriait la photo d'une jeune femme brune, dont les boucles coupées courtes caressaient les contours du visage. Son sourire chaleureux, ses yeux rieurs, elle avait l'air d'être une femme aimant la vie, au caractère bien trempé.

Vanessa.

Suivant Rosalie en silence, ses doigts liés aux miens, on s'approcha, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, me confia Rose en observant une femme d'âge mûr allumer une bougie et dire quelques mots à la photo de Vanessa. Je ne devrais même pas être là…

\- Tu es là pour Emmett, murmurai-je à mon tour, lissant un peu nerveusement les plis de ma robe. Je crois qu'on devrait allumer une bougie et lui souhaiter de trouver la paix.

Rosalie approuva d'un hochement de tête tout en continuant à avancer presque timidement à travers le salon où les gens se rassemblaient près de la baie donnant sur un vaste jardin.

Lorsqu'on arriva devant Emmett, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pendant plusieurs secondes, oublieux du monde autour d'eux.

Mon ventre me brûla douloureusement. Ce regard entre eux… je le connaissais par cœur. Pour Rosalie qui n'avait jamais cru aux âmes sœurs, aux personnes faites pour se rencontrer et vivre ensemble, cela devait peut-être passer inaperçu. Mais pour moi, pour mes yeux de rêveuse qui n'avait pas encore totalement renoncée, cela était évident. L'amour, celui avec un grand A, était juste là, sous leurs yeux, circulant entre eux, autour d'eux à m'en donner le tournis.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligées d'allumer une bougie, souffla Emmett en se penchant légèrement vers nous, se voulant plus discret.

\- Elle a été ta femme pendant des années, répondit Rosalie calmement, elle mérite que j'allume cette bougie pour elle.

Quelque chose d'intense brilla dans les yeux d'Emmett, me faisant frissonner. Rose se tourna vers la table à coté de nous, puis, tremblante, elle craqua une allumette qui s'alluma dans un crépitement.

J'avais la sensation que le silence autour de nous était en train de nous engloutir et de se répandre dans la pièce à mesure que les doigts de Rosalie s'approchaient d'une petite bougie blanche. Elle dût s'y reprendre à deux fois pour réussir à embraser le filament.

J'observai quelques secondes, en silence, la flamme s'élever doucement avant de se stabiliser.

Peut-être que Rosalie avait raison… peut-être que Vanessa _voulait_ leur laisser une chance.

La bougie sous mes yeux vacilla quand un courant d'air circula entre les invités de la pièce, me faisant frissonner lourdement.

Quelque chose dans l'atmosphère de la pièce changea. Cela fut imperceptible mais quelque chose dans mon ventre se réveilla.

Avant même de_ le_ voir, je le sentit.

Quelques regards, et chuchotements convergèrent vers l'endroit où nous nous trouvions -toujours auprès d'Emmett et de la photo de Vanessa que je n'arrivai plus à quitter des yeux.

Un mouvement sur ma gauche me fit sursauter nerveusement, puis les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent.

Serrant les dents, je jetai un bref coup d'œil à Rosalie, dont les yeux inquiets faisaient les allers-retours entre moi et Emmett.

\- Mes condoléances Em', murmura une voix étouffée à ma gauche.

Brièvement, j'aperçu Emmett rendre une accolade virile, pleine de respect et d'amitié.

Mais mon cerveau n'avait déjà plus de logique et la bile me remonta dans la gorge, brulant, acide, les restes de mon cœur en lambeaux à la vue de ces épaules, que je savais carrées, dissimulées sous ce costard certainement hors de prix.

Ma douleur n'avait donc jamais connue sa limite encore avant cette instant.

Brutalement j'eus du mal à respirer, l'air de la pièce devenant irrespirable. J'assistai à cette scène sans avoir le moindre contrôle de mon corps en pleine chute libre. Si j'avais pu disparaitre sous terre, je l'aurai certainement fait. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai certainement quitté la pièce le plus rapidement possible. Mais cela relevai de l'impossible.

Ils se séparèrent, échangèrent un regard lourd d'émotion avant qu'Emmett ne me jette un coup d'œil quelque peu nerveux.

Silencieuse, figée, les yeux brulants, je fus incapable de bouger ou de m'en aller quand il passa derrière moi, sa veste de costume frôlant mon épaule, puis mon dos en silence.

Peut-être allais-je mourir.

Peut-être que l'enfer ressemblait à cela.

Son parfum fut plus violent, plus intense que dans mes souvenirs. Mes dents se serrèrent tandis que mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement avant de repartir à toutes vitesses. Mes jambes tremblèrent si fort que je dû puiser dans toute les forces qu'il me restait pour ne pas tomber.

Légèrement tournée vers la droite, je ne pus que voir, et sentir, sa présence tout près.

Interdite, je vis ses longs doigts attraper la boite d'allumette juste devant moi. Mon ventre sursauta à sa vision alors que, toujours silencieux, il alluma une bougie sur la table devant nous puis éteignit l'allumette se consument en soufflant doucement dessus.

Peut-être ne m'avait-il pas reconnue, ou peut-être, qu'à force de me sentir pâlir, j'étais devenue transparente.

\- Isabella, souffla sa voix terne.

Mes yeux se fermèrent immédiatement, retenant difficilement mon cœur de sortir de ma poitrine. J'eus tout le mal du monde à ne pas me mettre à pleurer hystériquement.

J'inspirai doucement plusieurs secondes, refusant de détacher mes yeux de la bougie qu'il venait d'allumer.

\- Edward, murmurai-je faiblement, avec l'impression que j'allais mourir dans l'instant.

Son regard brula ma joue, et, brutalement, ce fut trop.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer, les larmes me serraient tellement la gorge que je n'arrivai plus à déglutir et chaque millimètre de mon cœur me semblait plus douloureux à chaque seconde qui passait, avec sa présence à mes cotés.

Un instant, je priai pour mourir dans la seconde, pour simplement stopper la douleur lancinante de mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

\- Bella, murmura Rose.

\- Je suis désolée, réussi-je à dire en secouant la tête, incapable de me reprendre. Je… je dois sortir.

Inconsciente de tout ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, de _nous_, je bousculai plusieurs personne dans ma fuite, me pressant plus que de raison pour m'éloigner le plus loin possible.

Les larmes brulèrent mes joues quand j'atteignis l'extérieur, trop consciente de ce que je venais de subir à sa simple présence.

Marchant sur le trottoir à grandes enjambées malgré mes escarpins, je regagnai ma voiture, pestant quand elle ne voulut pas s'ouvrir du premier coup.

Quand la portière claqua derrière moi, tout explosa : ma vie, mes sentiments, mes douleurs… et moi.

La respiration courte et hachurée, avec l'impression de ne plus réussir à remplir mes poumons, je me rendis compte que j'étais en train de subir tout ce que je repoussais depuis des semaines quand les sanglots se succédèrent.

Ce fut le néant.

Cela me donna l'impression de durer des heures.

Pourtant, après un moment, les sanglots s'arrêtèrent, puis, doucement, mes larmes se tarirent.

Au loin, comme absente, je vis Rosalie sortir de la maison, balayer la rue des yeux avant de tomber sur ma voiture dans laquelle je tentai de retrouver l'usage normal de mon corps. Bloquée, presque figée dans la douleur qui était mienne depuis plusieurs semaines, je la vis avancer vers ma voiture, puis ouvrir la portière.

Elle posa les mains sur ses hanches, et son air contrarié noua mon ventre.

\- C'est fini ? demanda-t-elle durement, me faisant me sentir aussi coupable que lorsque ma mère me sermonnait pour les cigarettes que je fumais en cachette.

\- Je…

\- Vous êtes deux idiots, s'agaça-t-elle en tapant rageusement du pied. Tu vas sortir de cette voiture et vous allez agir comme deux adultes responsables !

\- Rose…

\- Tu crois que tu es la seule qui souffre ? continua-t-elle, m'ignorant royalement. On enterre la femme d'Emmett aujourd'hui bordel ! Alors tu vas sortir de cette voiture et vous allez tous les deux accepter d'affronter ce putain de…

\- Tu as raison, la coupa une voix derrière elle, la faisant taire immédiatement.

Je me figeai, me demandant ce que j'avais bien pu faire au ciel pour qu'il m'en veuille à ce point.

Edward se tenait derrière elle, les mains dans les poches de son costume noir. Je n'eus que d'autre choix que de baisser les yeux quand il dirigea son regard sur moi, semblant bruler mon corps entier qui fut secoué d'un frisson incontrôlable.

Rosalie, un peu surprise, eut du mal à reprendre contenance. Son regard passa de moi, recroquevillée dans ma voiture et certainement pas belle à voir, à Edward, debout, légèrement hésitant sur le bien fondé de son intervention à son coté.

Elle inspira profondément, espérant certainement calmer la colère qui l'avais brutalement envahit.

\- Je te jure que si tu es venue lui faire encore du mal je…

\- Je suis là pour Emmett, la coupa-t-il._ Nous_ sommes là pour Emmett.

\- Bien, approuvât-elle en me jetant un regard de biais.

Je tentai de reprendre bonne figure. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas venue pour me voir, et l'inverse était le même. J'étais là pour Emmett, et pour Rose. Pas pour affronter les démons qui m'habitaient depuis…

\- Je retourne à l'intérieur. Réglez vos problèmes et qu'on en finisse, trancha Rosalie avant de me lancer un regard lourd de sens et de faire demi tour.

Je la suivit des yeux le plus longtemps possible, espérant certainement qu'elle fasse demi tour et m'emmène loin, très loin d'ici avec elle.

Evidement, ça ne fut pas le cas.

Elle finit par disparaitre dans l'entrée de la maison, laissant derrière elle le silence et mon cœur voulant sortir de mon corps.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'Edward monta dans ma voiture puis referma la portière derrière lui. Immédiatement, son parfum envahit l'habitacle, réveillant mon corps engourdis par la douleur de sa perte.

Alerte, mes sens s'emballèrent, envoyant de l'électricité partout en moi.

\- Tu devrais rentrer à l'intérieur, réussi-je à dire après un temps interminable. Quelqu'un pourrait te voir ici.

Se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder, il prit appui en biais sur la portière, m'ignorant royalement.

Il n'avait donc pas l'intention de s'en aller. J'eus tout le mal à du monde à reprendre une place correcte derrière mon volant, me rasseyant dans une position un peu plus convenable que les cuisses remontées contre ma poitrine pour empêcher mon cœur de s'en aller.

Edward resta silencieux un instant, m'étudiant le moins discrètement du monde.

\- Comment vas-tu ? finit-il par demander.

Les yeux fixés sur la rue devant moi, je ravalai un rire nerveux. Il me demandait comment j'allais ? Vraiment ? Après une rupture comme la notre et presque deux mois de silence ?

\- Je vais très bien.

Je serrai les dents au son pitoyable de ma voix.

\- Ca ce voit, ironisa-t-il.

Mes dents grincèrent sous le poids de ma colère qui se réveilla violemment.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? demandai-je, perdant patience.

\- Te parler. Essayer d'apaiser les choses… la façon dont ça s'est fini je…

\- C'est terminé, le coupai-je. Tu as été très clair là dessus.

\- Je… on pourrait...

\- Devenir amis ?

\- Cesse de te comporter comme une enfant ! s'agaça-t-il.

\- Tu voudrais que l'on parle ? Vraiment ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Que pourrais-tu rajouter de plus à tout ce que tu as déjà…

\- J'ai eu tord ! s'écria-t-il dans l'habitacle de la voiture qui vibra à la profondeur de sa voix. J'ai eu tord !

La violence de ses mots me fit relever les yeux vers son visage en colère. Quand nos yeux s'accrochèrent, toute colère et amertume me quitta brutalement, me faisant trembler.

Il inspira profondément en baissant les yeux sur ses cuisses, semblant incapable d'affronter ce qu'il lisait dans mes yeux.

\- J'ai eu tord, répéta-t-il plus calmement.

La gorge sèche, le cœur battant, je tentai de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire pendant qu'un silence pesant s'installait entre nous.

\- J'ai eu tord de croire que je devais… que je devais t'éloigner pour te protéger, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Je… il y a tellement de chose sur lesquelles je n'aurais jamais de contrôle…

Il s'arrêta un instant puis releva les yeux vers moi. Malgré son visage pâle, ses lèvres pincées de colère et ses yeux cernés, je le trouvai plus beau que jamais. Mes pauvres souvenirs me paraissaient soudain bien fades comparés à la perfection de ce que j'avais désormais sous les yeux.

\- Tu pourrais tomber malade, poursuivit-il face à mon silence. Tu pourrais… tu pourrais avoir un accident de voiture, ou d'avion en partant chez tes parents. Tu pourrais, te trouver au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

\- Tu listes les raisons d'une mort possible ? m'étonnai-je, n'arrivant pas à le suivre.

\- Non… si. Je… j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir. Je veux juste… je veux juste que tu comprennes…

\- J'ai compris Edward. Je t'assure je… je comprends.

Dans son regard, quelque chose changea. Un petit quelque chose de rien du tout qui me fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas à regretter ta décision, continuai-je en essayant de rester impassible. Je… avec tout ce que tu vis depuis des mois j'ai… je finis par me dire que j'aurai... j'aurai peut-être fait la même chose.

Ses mâchoires se serrèrent à mes mots, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je sais que j'aurai fait la même chose, me corrigeai-je après quelques secondes.

\- Alors tu comprends pourquoi on ne peut pas être ensemble, souffla-t-il lentement.

A ses mots, mon cœur sembla se ratatiner sur place.

Si la douleur de ses derniers mois avait été atroce, j'eus la sensation qu'elle n'avait été absolument rien comparé à ce que mon corps entier semblait ressentir désormais. Je laissai passer un silence, tentant désespérément de ne pas m'effondrer devant lui.

Mon âme eut envie de crier, mais je serrai les dents, fouillant dans ma mémoire pour tenter de trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le faire revenir sur sa décision.

Tout me semblait tellement compliqué, tellement sans issus.

\- Je sais que je… que je t'ai fait du mal, reprit-il face au silence entre nous. Je le vois.

Je secouai la tête, incapable de parler et de raisonner la douleur dans mon corps.

\- Mais… je dois régler tellement de choses dans ma vie avant de… avant de penser à être avec quelqu'un…

\- Et si ça ne cesse jamais ? le coupai-je, peu envieuse de l'entendre me prouver à quel point il avait raison.

\- Je…

\- Si ça ne s'arrête jamais Edward ? Si tu… si tu ne peux jamais être… heureux ? Si elle ne te laisse jamais passer à autre chose ?

\- On est pas sûrs que ça soit elle.

\- Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Pas vraiment… éluda-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, tentant de trouver à lui dire _la_ chose qui le ferait douter du bien fondé de sa décision.

Cela ne me regardait finalement plus et je n'avais plus à espérer qu'il m'explique les détails sordides de cette partie de sa vie. A cette pensée, mon ventre se contracta douloureusement. Mon regard se détacha de lui et glissa sur la rue calme autour de nous.

Comment étions-nous arrivés à la conclusion de notre histoire ? Comment avais-je pu renoncé ?

Le silence entre nous fut d'un seul coup pesant et lourd. L'envie de pleurer étrangla ma gorge quand il se redressa puis posa la main sur le poignée de la portière en soupirant. Mon cœur se ratatina dans ma poitrine, alors que mon cerveau criait à l'aide.

\- On devrait revenir auprès d'Emmett.

\- Oui, murmurai-je entre deux inspirations pour calmer mon cœur soudain trop douloureux.

Sa main accrocha la poignée, la portière se déverrouilla. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, repoussant mes démons qui voulurent me dévorer à la seconde où il posa un pied par terre, hors de ma camionnette.

\- Comment fais-tu ? lâchai-je précipitamment. Comment peux-tu… comment peux-tu abandonner aussi facilement ?

Me tournant le dos, coupé dans son mouvement pour sortir de ma voiture, ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il sembla porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules pendant que je luttais désespérément pour ne pas le supplier de me quitter une nouvelle fois.

\- C'est bien plus difficile que tu ne le crois, murmura-t-il lentement, sa voix ralentie par l'émotion.

Cela me sauta aux yeux : il souffrait. Peut-être pas autant que moi. Peut-être pas aussi intensément, mais il avait mal, tout son corps, tout son comportement le trahissait. Les cernes sous ses yeux, sa peau pâle, ses yeux ternes et vides de cette joie que je lui connaissais…

Depuis des semaines, je tentai de me persuader que j'arriverai à vivre sans lui, que j'arriverai à oublier, à l'oublier et ne plus l'aimer… mais, la vérité… la vérité était que jamais je ne pourrais oublier celui qui m'avait bouleversé avant même que je ne le rencontre, celui qui avait fait voler en éclats ma carapace, mes peurs et mes inquiétudes. Celui là même, qui m'avait fait tombée amoureuse de lui d'un seul regard. Je l'avais toujours repoussé, mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, cela me paraissait tellement évident…_ Il_ était cet âme-sœur à laquelle j'avais toujours crue, pour laquelle j'avais toujours gardé espoir.

C'était lui. _Lui_, depuis la première seconde.

\- C'est pas assez… marmonnai-je pour moi-même en secouant la tête tant tout était clair à présent. C'est pas assez, répétai-je plus fort.

Rapidement, je sortis de la voiture.

Mes pieds me portèrent jusqu'à lui avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de bouger.

Le cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine, le souffle court et l'âme en feu, je me postai devant lui, lui interdisant par la même occasion de quitter ma voiture -et ma vie.

Blanc comme un linge, il m'observa une demie-seconde, les sourcils froncés, les mâchoires crispées. La douleur dans ses yeux était bien réelle, bien présente. Je ne pouvais m'être trompée à ce point sur nous, sur lui.

\- Qu'est ce que…

\- Comment on a pu en arriver là ? demandai-je rhétoriquement. Comment… tu m'as supplié de ne pas t'abandonner ! Dis moi que c'est trop tard, le suppliai-je presque, laissant tomber les restes de mon cœur à ses pieds. Dis moi que ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Ses yeux brillèrent quand il inspira profondément à l'instant où j'avançai un peu plus vers lui, poussant sur ses genoux pour le forcer à écarter ses cuisses, me permettant de me faufiler au plus près de lui.

Sa chaleur irradia. Mon cœur allait certainement exploser. Voilà des semaines que je ne l'avais pas touché, et mon corps entier tremblait d'avoir le sien si près sans pouvoir le toucher vraiment.

\- Dis moi que rien de ce que tu ressens n'en vaut la peine, murmurai-je, les yeux brulants.

Sans attendre sa permission, ma main se posa sur sa chemise, sur son coeur. Il sursauta à mon geste mais ne fit rien pour s'échapper. Sous mes doigts, à travers le tissus, sa peau brulait mes doigts glacés et son cœur battait à tout rompre contre ma paume. L'hésitation traversa son regard maintenant plus sombre, son souffle devenant irrégulier sous le poids des émotions qui semblaient l'écraser.

\- Dis moi que tu ne m'aimes pas, continuai-je difficilement.

L'instant suivant sa main entoura ma joue. Son contact et sa chaleur fit s'étrangler une plainte dans ma gorge. Ses doigts effacèrent mes larmes qui débordèrent.

Enfin, il me touchait.

Enfin, sa peau était là, contre la mienne, son souffle chaud et saccadé balayant mon visage glacé, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens un seul instant.

\- On ne peut pas, s'entêta-t-il, la souffrance se mélangeant à la peur dans ses iris.

\- Tu peux Edward, _on_ peut…

\- S'il t'arrives quoi que ce soit… contra-t-il difficilement.

\- Il ne m'arrivera rien !

\- S'ils te faisait du mal, si je te perdais je…

\- Tu es déjà en train de me perdre Edward !

Il fallait qu'il comprenne, il fallait qu'il se rende compte qu'il était déjà en train de tout gâcher sans que personne n'ait à le faire à sa place. Son regard d'ancre s'encra au mien, me faisant retenir trop difficilement un sanglot pour qu'il passe inaperçu.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas m'abandonner, pas encore une fois, murmurai-je entre mes larmes, le cœur en lambeaux.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses doigts tremblants contre ma joue quand j'embrassai sa paume doucement, savourant l'électricité qui secoua mon corps entier à son contact.

Une portière de voiture claqua non loin de nous, me ramenant brutalement à la réalité nous entourant. Nous étions en pleine rue, bien qu'en impasse, à peine cachés par la portière de ma voiture et n'importe qui autour de nous aurait pu reconnaitre Edward, si cela n'était pas déjà fait.

N'importe qui aurait pu nous prendre en photo et balancer cela sur les réseaux sociaux, emportant Edward dans une nouvelle vague de paparazzis en tout genre.

Ce dernier sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité en même temps que moi, son visage redevenant celui, impassible, qu'il avait eu en nous rejoignant Rosalie et moi quelques -longues- minutes auparavant. Sa main quitta ma joue dans une caresse avant qu'il ne soupire.

Il amorça un mouvement pour se relever mais je l'en empêchai, m'imposant un peu plus contre lui.

S'il partait une nouvelle fois… s'il abandonnait, je n'étais plus certaine de pouvoir y survivre.

\- Isabella…

\- Laisse moi te prouver que ça en vaut la peine, le coupai-je.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, m'interrogeant du regard avant que je ne m'approche un peu plus de lui encore. Je restai silencieuse, incapable de parler face à tout ce qui me brulait à l'intérieur : mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps entier semblaient être en feu. Je tirai légèrement sur sa chemise pour le forcer à se rapprocher un peu plus du bord du siège, collant mon corps au sien.

Instantanément, je fermai les yeux, appréciant plus que de raison son torse ferme contre ma poitrine. Son souffle se coupa une seconde à mon contact, me donnant le sentiment de gagner, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de terrain. Parce que je le voyais, je le sentais : il se battait contre lui, contre moi. Il luttait, contre nous, alors que je tentai de lutter pour nous.

\- Dis moi que tu ne ressens rien, soufflai-je difficilement en ouvrant les yeux pour tomber sur ses paupières clauses.

Il avait l'air aussi bouleversé que moi face à tout ce qu'on ressentait au contact de l'autre. Cette constatation m'enhardie d'avantage et je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds, maudissant mon 4x4 d'être aussi haut. Lorsque je m'approchai d'avantage, sa main regagna ma nuque, sentant son corps entier trembler contre le mien. La seconde d'après, mon nez frôla le sien. A nouveau son souffle se coupa. Ses doigts massèrent distraitement ma nuque alors qu'il serrait les dents, luttant encore. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à son visage. Il ne bougea pas, seul son souffle me parut plus désordonné. Mes doigts frôlèrent sa joue, sa mâchoire recouverte d'une fine barbe, effleurant ses lèvres comme il y avait quelques jours, quelques semaines, comme il y avait si longtemps finalement…

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, les rôles s'étaient brutalement inversés. Le cœur battant, j'éteignis mes pensées et fit la seule chose que me criait mon âme : je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, laissant mon corps lui montrer à quel point il se trompait quand il disait que notre histoire n'en valait pas la peine.

S'il sursauta à mon contact et resta hésitant une demie seconde, très vite, il appuya doucement sur ma nuque, et sa bouche répondit à mon étreinte avec cette douceur qui avait toujours été la sienne.

Tout mes sentiments pour lui, ceux que je tentai d'étouffer depuis qu'il m'avait quitté éclatèrent violemment. Il lâcha un grognement étranglé, mélange de gémissement et de sanglot quand il laissa tomber les remparts qu'il avait voulu dresser contre moi, contre nous… Je m'abandonnai complètement, tentant de capter, de ressentir le plus possible tout ce qu'il me donnait à travers ce baiser.

Très vite, sa bouche reprit le dessus, et je soupirai de soulagement, sentant à nouveau mes larmes couler… je retrouvai le Edward dont j'étais tombé amoureuse. Enfin.

Ses lèvres chaudes et douces se mouvèrent parfaitement avec les miennes, tantôt doucement, tantôt plus ardemment, jusqu'à ce que, impatient, sa langue ne force le barrage de mes lèvres, me faisant gémir contre lui.

C'était trop… et ça n'était pas assez.

Peut-être cela dura une minute, peut-être mille… dans ses bras, je n'avais conscience de plus rien autour.

Le souffle court, il s'écarta, mettant fin à ce baiser qui, s'il m'abandonnait, allait être le plus grand des enfers à mes yeux.

\- Ne fuis pas, le suppliai-je, m'accrochant à ses poignets. J'ai… je le veux Edward… je te veux, toi et tout ce que tu traînes derrière toi.

J'avais tellement besoin qu'il comprenne à quel point je voulais qu'il reste. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que notre histoire était la seule chose qui valait vraiment la peine qu'on se batte. J'avais besoin de lui, bien plus que de n'importe qui. Mon corps tremblait encore contre le sien et mon cœur battait tellement fort que j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas supporter si Edward s'éloignait ne serait ce qu'un peu…

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir effleurer à nouveau sa bouche brulante. Son contact me fit frissonner violemment, faisant se contracter mon ventre et mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

Je sentis ses mains entourer mon visage délicatement, comme s'il avait peur de me briser. Je fermai les yeux plus fort, retenant mon souffle, attendant le coup fatal qui mettrai fin à ma propre vie.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal, murmura-t-il avec difficulté contre ma bouche, son souffle mourant sur mes lèvres.

\- Alors aimes-moi, murmurai-je doucement en proie aux larmes tant les émotions qui me traversaient étaient intenses. Ca en vaut la peine Edward. Ca en vaut la peine.

Une seconde, il se figea, son corps trahissant à nouveau cette inquiétude, cette peur sourde qui était la sienne.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge près de nous, nous faisant sursauter d'un même ensemble.

Rosalie, droite comme un_ i_, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres se tenait de l'autre coté de la portière. Elle me lança un regard lourd de sens quand je me tournai vers elle, en larmes mais l'espoir au creux du ventre. Je n'osais même pas regarder Edward, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis ou décide, à nouveau, de partir _pour mon bien_.

\- Je vois que vous avez parlé, se moqua Rose en haussant un sourcil.

Je me sentis rougir légèrement, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres. Ce dernier me relâcha doucement, brisant notre étreinte. Comme aucun de nous ne lui répondit, elle reprit :

\- Emmett à proposer de rester pour déjeuner avec lui ce midi, il n'a pas envie d'être seul… Enfin si… si vous êtes partant ?

Je priai silencieusement pour qu'Edward accepte. J'aurai alors le temps de trouver des centaines de raisons pour qu'il ne me quitte plus.

\- On arrive, répondit-il après l'instant, certainement, le plus long de ma vie.

Rosalie disparut dans un sourire. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward dont le regard brulait mon visage. Ou était-ce moi qui rougissait ?

Son regard toujours torturé retrouva le mien. Malgré tout, un certain apaisement avait gagné ses traits. Ses lèvres étaient roses et gonflées, ses yeux brillaient d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Avait-il déjà été plus beau ? Un frisson longea mon échine.

\- Je… on devrait les rejoindre, murmurai-je après une minute à nous dévisager l'un l'autre, incapable de détacher mes yeux de son visage parfait.

Mes pauvres souvenirs ne lui avaient pas rendus justice, il était bien plus beaux ce midi que dans tous les souvenirs que j'avais eu de lui ces dernières semaines.

Il acquiesça en silence, puis se redressa pour refermer ma portière. En silence, l'un à coté de l'autre, on retourna lentement vers la maison d'Emmett. Dans la rue, la quasi totalité des voitures avait disparut sans que je ne m'en rende compte. J'avais la sensation un peu déboussolante de sortir d'une bulle, d'une parenthèse dans laquelle seul Edward existait. Un soupire passa mes lèvres quand on atteignit le perron de la maison.

Edward était silencieux, peut-être trop silencieux pour mon bien, et, étrangement, je me sentais presque gênée d'avoir osé lui tenir tête à ce point. Je savais qu'il avait tord. Je le savais, mais le lui prouver n'était pas une tâche facile. Lorsque l'on arriva à la porte, ses doigts attrapèrent les miens. Je ne pus retenir le petit sourire qui s'installa sur mes lèvres, ni le soupire de soulagement qui caressa ma langue.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un qui avait totalement renoncé.

Edward passa devant moi pour traverser la maison jusqu'à la terrasse d'Emmett, donnant sur un très beau jardin muni d'une piscine toute en long. Près du barbecue qu'Emmett avait allumé, Jasper buvait une bière entouré de ce dernier et de Dean. Quand on pénétra sur la terrasse, Dean fit glisser son regard jusqu'à nos doigts liés avant de relever les yeux vers moi et de me sourire doucement. Notre échange fut discret, mais l'émotion me gagna à nouveau.

Je ne savais pas ce que nous allions devenir désormais. Il y avait encore tellement de choses à régler, tellement de choses à nous dire mais, pour aujourd'hui, pour quelques heures, nous devions être présent pour Emmett. Partager avec lui un peu de joie, lui insuffler un peu de vie et faire en sorte que cette journée se termine mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée.

Je mangeai entouré d'Alice, à ma droite, et de Rosalie à ma gauche.

J'eus la sensation étrange que ces dernières semaines n'avaient jamais existées. Avec Alice, comme avec le reste des personnes présentes, cela était comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille. Seul le regard profond d'Edward me rappelait combien notre relation n'était, désormais, plus la même. Dans quelle sorte de relation pouvions nous bien être tombés, d'ailleurs ?

Pendant le repas, à plusieurs reprises, je sentis le regard d'Edward, en face de moi, sur ma personne. Les questions dansaient dans ses yeux, et, délibérément, je les ignorai. Chaque fois que son regard croisait le mien, je me contentai de lui sourire doucement, espérant ainsi faire taire ses peurs et ses hésitations. Je savais que cela ne serait pas suffisant et, malgré moi, j'appréhendai l'instant où l'on se retrouverai seuls.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, j'ôtais mes escarpins et déambulais pieds nus dans l'herbe verte et fraiche, savourant la sensation sous ma peau. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, j'avais la sensation d'être vivante.

Un instant, près de la piscine, je levai le visage vers le soleil et fermai les yeux, profitant de la chaleur et de l'air secouant mes cheveux doucement. Je n'avais jamais ressentit si fort le sentiment qu'il fallait profiter de la vie. Était-ce l'enterrement de Vanessa ? Ou le retour d'Edward et de notre conversation ?

Deux bras musclés s'enroulèrent autour de moi, me ramenant contre un torse puissant que je connaissais par cœur. Mon souffle se coupa et mon cœur s'accéléra immédiatement. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Son parfum m'entoura, apaisant mon ventre rongé par la peur de la perdre à nouveau.

\- Tu n'as jamais été plus belle, chuchota-t-il dans mon cou, son souffle chaud chatouillant ma peau.

Je ne devais certainement pas ressembler à grand chose. J'avais certainement les yeux rougis, le teint blafard, les cheveux en pagaille mais, qu'importe, son compliment réchauffa mon cœur et me fit du bien. Dans ses bras, j'eus la sensation de pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

\- Tu m'as manqué, reprit-il contre ma peau. Tellement manqué.

Les larmes, à nouveau, brulèrent mes yeux.

Il me fallu toute la force du monde pour réussir à les empêcher de couler. Edward avait été relativement silencieux tout le long du repas malgré les conversations autour de nous. Pour ma part, je n'avais pratiquement pas réussi à détacher mon regard de lui, de peur qu'il ne disparaisse à nouveau.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward embrassa doucement ma peau, faisant bouillonner doucement le sang dans mes veines. A croire que mon sang, lui aussi, chantait et ne vivait que pour lui.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je n'avais plus envie de réfléchir, ni d'avoir peur. Je voulais juste prendre le temps qu'il avait à m'offrir, et tant pis si le chagrin allait me faire mourir le jour où il ouvrirait les yeux, à nouveau.

Une nouvelle fois, il embrassa la peau de mon cou, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

\- Oui, murmura-t-il.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent, aveuglés un instant par la lumière du soleil avant de faire le tour du jardin.

Je tombais sur Rosalie et Emmett, assis sur les transats de la terrasse, l'un contre l'autre en silence. Leurs doigts à peine liés, comme s'ils n'osaient pas le faire, leurs yeux accrochés… rien ne semblait pouvoir les perturbés, ou les séparés.

\- On ne va pas leur manquer, souris-je doucement.

En quittant la maison d'Emmett, j'eus une pensée émue pour sa femme à qui nous avions dit adieu plusieurs heures plus tôt.

Désormais, j'étais certaine que Vanessa voulait leur laisser une chance… et je priai pour que cela soit notre cas aussi.

On prit ma camionnette, s'en allant presque comme des voleurs. Le cœur battant je montai à bord me demandant presque pourquoi je ressentais le sentiment d'être illégitime de m'enfuir avec Edward de la sorte.

On regagna ma maison, Edward au volant, la musique de la radio troublant le silence de l'habitacle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. J'avais peur de dire un mot, une phrase qui le ferait renoncer. Alors, je gardais le silence, observant son visage s'en m'en lassé. C'était lorsque mes yeux se posaient sur lui que je me rendais compte à quel point il m'avait manqué. J'eus une envie et une seule en dévorant son visage fin et carré, me blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais bouger. Là, était ma place.

Quand on entra chez moi, brutalement, je me sentis nerveuse. Le revoir dans mon intérieur, là où nous nous étions quittés la dernière fois me bouleversai. Je verrouillai mes pensées, ignorant mon cœur tambourinant dans ma poitrine. Tremblante, je m'excusai du bazar en repoussant ma valise qui était restée au milieu de la pièce depuis que j'étais rentrée.

\- Tu pars ? demanda Edward en observant ma valise.

\- Je… non, je viens de rentrer. J'suis partie chez mes parents quelques temps.

Ma nervosité monta en flèche quand il s'approcha légèrement, son regard atrocement profond dans le mien.

\- J'avais besoin d'air, continuai-je, incapable de me taire. Et j'ai démissionné.

Etonné, il leva un sourcil, à un mètre de moi.

\- Juste après notre… notre retour d'Italie. Je n'y arrivai plus, avouai-je devant son silence. Et je crois que j'ai besoin de voir autre chose.

Pourquoi ne répondait-il rien ? Son silence voulait-il dire qu'il regrettait ? Qu'il doutait ? Il fit un autre pas dans ma direction, ses yeux trahissant milles questions, ses lèvres restant closes, bien trop closes.

\- Dis quelque chose, suppliai-je lamentablement quand il s'approcha encore.

Sa main gagna ma joue qu'il caressa, son pouce passa sur ma lèvre, faisant trembler mon corps entier. Ma poitrine se souleva à toute vitesse, me laissant haletante devant son touché que j'avais sans doute attendu toute ma vie.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il lentement, ses yeux brulants dans les miens.

Ses mots coupèrent mon souffle, me laissant hébétée devant lui, incapable de parler ou de réagir. Il m'aimait. _Il m'aimait._

_-_ Je sais qu'on a mille chose à se dire, que j'ai lamentablement merdé et que tu m'en veux mais, pour l'instant, je veux juste te toucher.

Je m'entendis déglutir, ma bouche s'asséchant quand ses doigts glissèrent lentement dans mon cou. Ma peau sembla prendre feu brutalement à la caresse lente de la sienne.

\- Dis moi que je peux te toucher.

Voulait-il vraiment que je lui dise ça à voix haute ? Ne voyait-il pas que j'étais à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes alors que ses doigts caressaient la base de mon cou sans jamais descendre plus pendant que tout mon corps le suppliait déjà de le faire ?

\- Isabella, supplia-t-il en posant son front contre le mien, ses doigts appuyant un peu plus sur ma peau.

La surcharge d'électricité dans mon corps allait certainement me faire exploser.

Incapable de parler sans me mettre, certainement, à pleurer à chaudes larmes face à la violence de ce que je ressentais pour lui, je hochais la tête lentement, ralentie par l'émotion que je lus dans ses yeux.

Le soulagement le submergea dans l'instant.

Ses mains remontèrent dans mon cou, avant de prendre mon visage en coupe pour plonger sur ma bouche. Vaguement, je nous entendis gémir d'un même ensemble, lui accordant l'accès total à ma bouche et ma langue.

L'urgence tirailla mon corps alors que son être semblait ressentir tout le contraire. Il semblait… apaisé, de me toucher enfin alors que pour ma part, j'avais la sensation de ne jamais l'avoir désiré autant, et aussi violemment. Mes mains remontèrent dans le col de sa chemise, arquant mon corps contre le sien, tout en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir le sentir plus près de moi.

Je savais qu'il aurait mieux valu que l'on se parle, que les choses entre nous soient clairs et réglés mais j'étais tout bonnement incapable de l'arrêter. Incapable de lutter une nouvelle fois contre lui. Le désir m'avait déjà embrasé le corps et mon cœur cognait bien trop fort dans ma poitrine pour renoncer maintenant.

Si cela était la dernière fois qu'il me touchait, je voulais être pleinement conscience de la chance insolente que j'avais de pouvoir l'embrasser, le toucher, l'aimer ainsi.

Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon corps avant de s'attarder sur mes fesses, puis en dessous pour pouvoir me soulever contre lui avec facilité. En quelques enjambées, nous étions dans ma chambre. Incapable de cesser de l'embrasser, j'avais la sensation de planner, telle une accro prenant sa dose d'héroïne après une longue période de manque.

Quand il referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied habile, je me détendis. Il ne partirait pas… pas tout de suite. J'attachai mes bras autour de son cou, mes doigts retrouvant sa nuque, le soyeux de ses cheveux sans rompre notre baiser. Peut-être allai-je tomber dans les pommes ou mourir par manque d'oxygène, mais ses lèvres travaillant les miennes étaient bien trop parfaites pour que je veuille y renoncer.

Suspendue à lui, serrée contre son corps chaud je pouvais enfin être entière, complète. Ses mains remontèrent sur ma taille, me serrant contre lui à m'en faire mal.

Ses lèvres glissèrent quittèrent ma bouche, embrassant mon menton, ma mâchoire avant de flotter sous mon oreille, son souffle brulant faisant frissonner mon corps entier.

Nos corps étroitement liés, debout au milieu de ma chambre, je laissai tomber mon visage dans son cou, inspirant lentement l'odeur enivrante de sa peau.

Mes lèvres trainèrent sur son épiderme, affolant les battements de son cœur résonnant dans sa carotide sous ma bouche.

Inconsciemment, nous nous balancions l'un contre l'autre, en silence, sur une musique que nous seuls entendions, partageant_ enfin_ cette danse. _La notre_.

Une de ses mains glissa sur mes reins pendant que l'autre retrouva ma nuque.. Dans cette position, je le dépassai de quelques centimètres. Il releva son visage vers le mien, son nez caressant le mien lentement, faisant accélérer mon cœur. A nouveau, sa bouche effleura la mienne pour pouvoir m'entraîner dans un nouveau baiser qui me tordit le ventre dans de longues vagues de désir.

Ma main longea le col de sa chemise et je posai mes doigts sur le premier bouton de sa chemise ouverte de quatre boutons déjà -quatre petits boutons qui m'avaient nargués tout le repas.

Il recula légèrement et on ouvrit les yeux en même temps, mon cœur s'arrêtant brusquement devant la profondeur des iris devenus sombres.

Ses doigts caressèrent ma joue tendrement et il posa son front contre le mien, me laissant prendre cette décision qui changerait peut-être tout.

Je défis le premier bouton, mon regard fixé au sien.

J'eus l'impression que celui-ci me suppliait de m'arrêter en même temps qu'il m'ordonnait de continuer.

Quand mes doigts tremblants défirent le deuxième bouton, il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, son nez frôlant le mien, sa bouche caressant la mienne sans vraiment l'embrasser. Ses lèvres amorcèrent un voyage érotique de ma bouche à ma joue, de ma joue à ma mâchoire avant de descendre doucement sous mon oreille, puis dans mon cou, me forçant à pencher la tête pour qu'il ait plus d'accès à ma peau.

Je fermai les yeux, gémissant sans pouvoir m'en empêcher tant son contact m'électrifiait.

Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça, aucune de nos étreintes n'avaient été aussi intenses, aussi électriques que celle-ci. Je le désirai plus que personne n'avait jamais été désiré, j'en étais certaine.

Mes doigts, qui n'avaient pas stoppé leur travail arrivèrent au dernier bouton. Lorsque sa chemise fut totalement ouverte, il me fit glisser le long de son corps pour me reposer à terre. Ma main remonta à plat sur son ventre qui se contracta violemment à mon toucher, puis son torse parfait exposé à ma vue. Je survolai sa peau, le caressant sans me lasser de la texture de son touché, et de la sensation que cela me faisant de sentir sa peau frissonner sous mes doigts. Je poursuivi mon chemin jusqu'à ses épaules et fis glisser lentement le vêtement sur ses bras.

Il ne bougea pas, se laissant faire, _me_ laissant faire, tout en restant silencieux, sa respiration rapide résonnant dans la pièce. Du bout des lèvres, j'embrassai son épaule, le haut de son torse et sentant son cœur qui battait incroyablement vite sursauter sous ma bouche. Il inspira lentement, étouffant un grognement qui me fit trembler quand ma langue gouta sa peau lentement.

Celle-ci traça le doux dessin de ses pectoraux, glissant dans un chemin brulant sur ses abdominaux. M'agenouillant devant lui, je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens.

Vaguement, je me mis à penser que le paradis devait lui ressembler.

Mes doigts se posèrent sous la ceinture de son pantalon devant moi. Tremblante, j'en défis la boucle avec difficulté, me débattant ensuite contre la fermeture éclair de son pantalon habillé. Edward jura quand son pantalon tomba à ses pieds, son caleçon le suivant de près.

A nouveau, j'embrassai le plat de son ventre, sentant sa respiration s'emballer sous mes lèvres.

\- Isabella, souffla-t-il comme une prière quand ma bouche l'effleura à peine.

Ses longs doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux avant qu'il n'atteigne ma nuque. Ses deux mains entourèrent mon visage, me faisait grogner de protestation quand il me fit me relever contre lui, anéantissant les projets que j'avais en tête pour lui.

Ses lèvres fondirent sur les miennes, brouillant mes pensées les plus impures. Il enjamba ses vêtements, me faisant reculer un peu plus vers le lit, se débarrassant en même temps de ses chaussures et de ses chaussettes sans jamais quitter ma bouche.

Totalement soumise au pouvoir de ses lèvres contre les miennes, je m'entendis vaguement gémir, mon corps avançant vers le sien quand sa langue caressa voluptueusement la mienne. Mon cerveau rendit définitivement les armes quand il gémit à son tour avant de me soulever à nouveau contre lui d'une main sous mes fesses, accentuant le contact de nos deux corps.

Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et mes mains fouillèrent dans ses cheveux quand sa bouche retrouva la mienne avec ardeur, me faisant frissonner vivement. Il finit par s'écarter, le souffle court, son nez plongeant dans mes cheveux la seconde d'après.

J'embrassai sa mâchoire, suivant son dessin comme taillé dans le marbre du bout de ma langue quand il avança vers mon lit. Délicatement, il me reposa à terre et me demanda de me tourner. Je m'exécutai, tremblante et le souffle court, me retrouvant dos à lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches, me collant contre lui et sa bouche embrassa doucement mon cou. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent ma joue quand il se pencha vers moi.

\- Etre privé de ta peau est définitivement la pire chose au monde, avoua-t-il, la voix tremblant.

Ses doigts accrochèrent la fermeture éclair de ma robe qu'il fit glisser avec facilité. Sa voix et ses mots amplifièrent le brasier de mon ventre alors que les larmes brulèrent à nouveau mes yeux. Je retins mon souffle quand sa bouche embrassa ma nuque puis mon omoplate, faisant s'arrêter mon cœur. Ses mains dégagèrent les bretelles de mon vêtement et ses lèvres remontèrent sur mes épaules pendant que la robe tombait à mes pieds en silence.

Cela était loin d'être la première fois que je me retrouvai -presque- nue devant lui, pourtant, mon cœur s'accéléra tandis que mon ventre se noua d'appréhension et de désir mêlé.

Je l'entendis respirer plus lourdement quand, d'une main sur ma hanche, il me fit tourner vers lui pour pouvoir me regarder. J'essayai de ne pas penser à la dentelle de mon ensemble noir quand ses yeux fiévreux naviguèrent lentement sur mon corps, brûlant ma peau sur leur passage. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur les escarpins noirs que je portai encore avant de revenir à mon visage. Ses pupilles dilatées et sa bouche qui laissai passer un souffle désordonné et brûlant eurent raison de ma gêne et je retrouvai le contrôle de mon corps.

Avec douceur, mes mains remontèrent vers son visage et je caressai sa joue du bout des doigts, tentant de calmer mes tremblements. Il ferma les yeux en appuyant son visage contre ma main, se laissant aller à ma caresse. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, ma respiration se coupa devant son regard sombre, presque noir. Sa main gagna ma joue et il m'embrassa profondément, me faisant gémir contre lui avant de s'écarter.

\- T'es tellement belle, murmura-t-il, la voix cassée.

Pour toute réponse, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai à mon tour, faisant courir mes mains sur ses épaules, sa nuque avant de descendre dans une longue caresse sur son torse, puis plus bas, redessinant les muscles de son ventre du bout des doigts, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement qui résonna en moi, piquant ma peau.

Seuls nos souffles entrecoupés de soupirs résonnèrent dans la chambre quand Edward nous fit nous allonger délicatement sur mon lit. Sa main quitta le bas de mon dos pour venir caresser mon ventre en même temps que sa bouche partait à la redécouverte de mon cou, mes épaules. Il mordilla légèrement le lobe de mon oreille, envoyant une décharge électrique dans ma colonne vertébrale, me faisant gémir et cambrer sous lui.

Etrangement, j'avais la sensation de vivre notre première fois, alors que nos corps se connaissaient par cœur, et que son être savait pertinemment quoi faire pour me faire perdre pieds. Il était tellement doué à ce jeu là…

Inconsciemment, mon corps se mouvait contre le sien, cherchant plus de contact, plus… toujours plus. Sa bouche et sa langue brûlante dessinèrent des arabesques sur ma peau jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Ses yeux fiévreux se relevèrent vers moi, me demandant silencieusement l'autorisation d'aller plus loin. Je posai une main sur sa nuque, faisant remonter son visage vers le mien pour l'embrasser à nouveau, prête à lui donner absolument tout ce qu'il voulait de moi.

Sa langue glissa dans ma bouche au moment où sa main passa dans mon dos pour défaire l'attache de mon soutien gorge. Il fit disparaître mon sous-vêtement en un rien de temps.

Sans que je ne le contrôle, mes mains remontèrent entre nous, cachant mon corps de sa vision. Comme si… comme si je devais me protéger.

Ses yeux retrouvèrent les miens et il déglutit difficilement, un éclair de douleur éclatant dans ses pupilles dilatées.

Lentement, il saisit une de mes mains pour l'écarter de ma poitrine et d'en embrasser précieusement mon poignet.

\- Ne te cache pas de moi Isabella. Laisse moi te voir, supplia-t-il dans un gémissement à peine contrôlé.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne une seconde avant qu'il ne glisse dans mon cou, puis dans le creux entre mes seins, faisant retomber mes mains de chaque côté de mon corps. Sa langue me goûta avec convoitise et mon dos s'arqua quand il accorda à son bassin le même rythme langoureux que sa langue sur ma peau. Il s'immobilisa soudain et je l'interrogeai du regard.

Je gémis, ramenant mes mains dans le bas de son dos, poussant d'une pression légère son bassin encore plus contre le mien. Edward étouffa une plainte contre ma peau.

Son baiser se fit plus pressant que les autres et je compris qu'il était à bout de nerfs, tout comme moi. Voilà trop de temps que nous étions séparés. Trop de jours, de semaine sans pouvoir le toucher, l'embrasser. Mon cœur battait trop vite, trop fort pour que j'arrive à contrôler tout ce que je ressentais. L'avoir si proche sans pour autant qu'il ne se passe rien me tuait. Je le voulais tellement que mon corps me faisait mal.

Malgré l'urgence de son baiser, il m'enleva avec douceur mon dernier vêtement, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes en se redressant. Presque agenouillé à mes pieds, il jeta mon sous-vêtement plus loin. Ses yeux se posèrent sur mes pieds portant encore les escarpins dont la hauteur me donnait le vertige. Sa bouche embrassa tendrement ma cheville pendant qu'il m'ôtait la chaussure. Il refit les mêmes gestes pour l'autre pied et je le regardai faire, la respiration erratique, le cœur battant.

Avait-il conscience de tout ce que je ressentais alors qu'il me touchait à peine ? Aucune étreinte n'avait jamais eu le goût de celle-ci.

Quand il eut fini de m'enlever mes escarpins, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de mes mollets, remontant sur mon corps en même temps dans une lenteur atroce. Sa bouche effleura mon genou, puis l'autre, me faisant haleter sous lui. Il embrassa ma hanche, mon ventre, me faisant me tordre sur le lit.

Lorsque sa main s'enroula autour de ma cuisse et me tira à lui, me faisant glisser sur le lit jusqu'à ce que son bassin frôle le mien, un gémissement m'échappa. Mes hanches roulèrent contre les siennes. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne manqua de me faire jurer. J'avais tellement envie de lui que l'envie de pleurer me saisit.

Sa lenteur sensuelle, la tendresse de ses gestes… la retenue qu'Edward s'imposait me faisait perdre le contrôle. Il faisait, sans sembler s'en rendre compte, de ce moment un instant tellement unique, tellement intense… un poids écrasa ma poitrine sous les émotions violentes qui me traversaient. A nouveau, les larmes brulèrent mes yeux.

Ses mains délicates dégagèrent les cheveux de mon visage et son regard verrouilla le mien. La même émotion brillait dans ses yeux. Comme si il ressentait absolument tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. Il caressa ma joue, essuya une larme qui m'avait échappée, et son corps entier épousa parfaitement le mien.

Il se maintint sur ses coudes de chaque côté de mon visage, et j'eus envie qu'il se laisse aller de tout son poids sur moi, rien que pour le sentir encore plus. Ressentir sa chaleur, la puissance de son désir, la douceur qui était la sienne, la même avec laquelle il m'avait déshabillé.

\- Ça va ? chuchota-t-il avec difficulté, ses yeux emplis de désir dans les miens.

Je hochai la tête, incertaine de pouvoir parler et attirai sa bouche contre la mienne d'une main sur sa nuque. Il remonta ma cuisse contre son flanc avant de rompre notre baiser, me laissant haletante.

\- Ne ferme pas tes yeux, ordonna-t-il. Je veux te voir.

**POV Edward.**

Je voulais la voir.

Je voulais qu'elle voit tout ce que je ressentais, tout ce qu'elle me faisait.

Je voulais qu'elle comprenne à quel point j'avais besoin de me sentir en elle et à quel point le fait de pouvoir le faire, là, maintenant, était incroyablement bouleversant.

J'avais cru la perdre à jamais, et elle était là… chaude, vivante, et contre moi.

J'inspirai profondément, tentant de calmer l'ardeur qui s'emparait violement de moi.

Mes poumons me brûlaient à force de respirer rapidement et je me demain vraiment si je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Je baissai les yeux sur la femme sublime sous moi. Ses boucles brunes étalées autour de son visage la rendait irréelle, avait-elle déjà été plus belle qu'à cet instant ? Jamais de ma vie je n'avais désiré quelqu'un à ce point, pas même toutes les fois où nous nous étions aimés. Aucun ne ressemblaient à ce qu'on vivait maintenant.

Nos souffles se coupèrent dans une parfaite symbiose quand j'entrai lentement en elle, peu à peu, lui laissant le temps à nos corps de reprendre nos marque. Les sensations étaient si intenses que j'étais au bord de l'hystérie tant l'envie de me laisser aller était saisissante.

Elle était si désirable ainsi, offerte et à moi.

A moi.

Je fixai tour à tour ses yeux et sa bouche qui s'agrandissaient d'un même ensemble à mesure que je poussai en elle. Quand je butai au fond de son ventre, je relâchai enfin l'air contenu dans mes poumons en serrant les dents, me rendant compte que j'avais retenu ma respiration. Sa chaleur était presque insupportable.

Son corps crispé par mon insinuation en elle se détendit quand elle expira à son tour lentement et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que rien n'arriverai à me rassasier d'elle… Et avec notre séparation, ce sentiment n'avait fait s'amplifier. Elle gémit doucement contre mes lèvres, ses hanches accompagnant les miennes quand j'amorçais un nouveau mouvement. Ses doigts crispés dans ma nuque remontèrent dans mes cheveux dans une caresse, se crispant quand je sortis d'elle avant de revenir lentement à nouveau, grognant contre sa bouche tant la sensation était grisante.

Ses yeux se voilèrent légèrement, toujours verrouillés aux miens.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je continuai de bouger en elle avec lenteur, l'observant se tordre sous moi et gémir à chacune de mes avancées. Elle allait me faire perdre la tête. Ma main attrapa la sienne que je ramenai au dessus d'elle, liant mes doigts aux siens.

Je poussai en elle, accélérant sans m'en rendre compte mes mouvements, la faisant se cambrer un peu plus contre moi.

Ses doigts serrèrent les miens. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau quand ma langue retrouva la sienne. J'accélérai encore la danse de mon bassin contre le sien, tentant de soulager la brulure de mes reins.

\- Edward… chuchota-t-elle dans une plainte.

Je sentis tout son corps se tendre comme un arc contre le mien. Sa respiration se coupa un instant, la faisant fermer les yeux. Ma main libre retrouva sa joue et je dégageai les cheveux de son visage avant de rouler sur le côté, l'emportant avec moi. Elle cria légèrement, surprise de se retrouver assise sur mes cuisses.

Je me redressai et l'embrassai, retrouvant sa bouche brulante tout en prenant un rythme plus soutenu que le précédant, la faisant presque crier, ses grands yeux écarquillés dans les miens.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et l'instant d'après, m'embrassa avec passion, me faisant gémir contre sa langue tant l'ardeur qu'elle m'était dans son baiser me rendait au bord de l'implosion.

Son autre main se posa sur mon cœur et ses yeux vrillèrent les miens quand sa bouche quitta la mienne. Ses hanches accompagnèrent les miennes dans leur danse sensuelle. Je luttai pour garder les yeux ouverts, pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde d'elle et du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait.

J'allais mourir.

Mourir de désir et plaisir à me retenir comme je le faisais c'était certain.

Je poussai encore et encore en elle, embrassant sa bouche, son cou, parfois la naissance de ses seins avant de revenir à son visage pendant qu'elle gémissait et se cambrait toujours un peu plus contre moi.

Son corps se figea quand je la soulevai avant de la laisser tomber lourdement sur moi, emplissant aussi profondément que possible son corps, buttant au fond de son ventre en gémissant lourdement.

Son corps convulsa autour de moi la seconde d'après, alors que je maintenais son visage contre le mien de mes mains sur ses joues, désireux de la voir se perdre dans son plaisir. J'embrassai ses lèvres entrouvertes pendant qu'elle gémissait, ses mains rejoignant ma nuque et mes cheveux, essayant désespérément de s'accrocher à mes épaules et mon cou quand le plaisir la domina.

Son front se posa contre le mien lorsque les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent et que son dernier gémissement passa ses lèvres rouges de nos baisers.

Je me figeai en elle, alors que ses yeux vitreux ne quittaient pas les miens.

Le souffle coupé je la contemplai, ébahi par tant de beauté, de sensualité.

Mon désir était douloureux d'être insatisfait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant d'embrasser mon front dans un geste bouleversant de tendresse, puis elle colla sa joue contre la mienne, ses doigts caressant ma nuque.

Ses mouvements sur moi reprirent avec tendresse et je serrai son corps étroitement contre le mien de mes bras autour d'elle, ne pouvant retenir un gémissement quand sa bouche dévia dans mon cou, sa langue trouvant la peau de ma gorge.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle contre mon oreille avant d'en mordre légèrement le lobe.

D'un geste rapide, je nous fis à nouveau rouler de façon à ce qu'elle soit allongée sous moi.

Dans le mouvement, mon corps quitta le sien. J'agrippai sa hanche avec force quand ses mains fouillèrent dans mes cheveux. La seconde d'après, j'entrai en elle d'un mouvement puissant et incontrôlé.

Elle se cambra contre moi, sa tête plongeant en arrière pendant qu'elle gémissait contre mon oreille. Le plaisir me submergea quand je vis, je sentis son corps convulser à nouveau autour du mien, provoquant ma libération. Je laissai tomber mon visage dans son cou. Dans un état second, je laissai passer une plainte rauque dans contre sa chaire.

Enfonçant mes doigts dans la peau laiteuse de sa cuisse, mon plaisir explosa et je poussai en elle une dernière fois longuement, puissamment. Je laissai mon corps lourd peser sur le sien. Elle ne protesta pas, se contentant de passer ses bras autour de mes épaules pour me serrer contre elle, comme pour m'empêcher de m'en aller.

Je ne voulais aller nul part. Je ne voulais être nul part ailleurs qu'à cet endroit, à cet instant précis.

Je l'aimais. Certainement comme jamais personne ne l'avait aimé.

Certainement comme je n'aimerais plus jamais personne au monde.

* * *

_Bon… j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en chemin... _

_J'ai hâte de vous lire, bienvenu aux nouvelles, laissez un commentaire qu'on apprenne à se connaitre !_

_A très vite._

_J'vous embrasse,_

_Tied._


	22. Chapitre 16

_Hello hello !_

_Ouais, bon, je sais, on n'est pas jeudi mais... hey ! dans moins d'une heure on y est alors ça compte non ?_

_Le truc c'est que j'avais peur x100000 de pas avoir le temps de publier demain mais, comme mon chapitre était prêt (je crois) mais que vous non (ah ça oui) bah du coup j'me suis dit que j'allais vous faire la surprise, voilà._

_Allez, j'vous laisse lire !_

_On se retrouve en bas._

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Je m'éveillai plus tard, bien plus tard.

Un bruit me fit ouvrir les yeux, un froissement suivit d'un grincement… le parquet de ma chambre.

Mon cœur s'accéléra avant même que je ne sois totalement sortie de mon sommeil.

\- Edward ? murmurai-je dans la pénombre de la chambre, peinant à distinguer sa silhouette longiligne.

En me redressant dans le lit, j'eu du mal à ignorer tous les signaux que mon cerveau envoyait à mon corps. Me tournant le dos, Edward s'était levé et avait enfiler son pantalon et sa chemise. A l'entente de mon réveil et de ma voix, son corps s'était entièrement crispé. Il partait ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demandai-je la gorge sèche, tentant d'ignorer l'affolement de mes sens.

\- Je rentre. Rendors-toi.

Me rendormir ? Sans lui ? Avait-il perdu la raison ? Depuis quand quittait-il mon lit en pleine nuit ? Je tentai de repousser ce que mon corps entier ressentait du mieux que je pus pour ne pas paniquer littéralement à l'idée qu'il s'en aille _réellement_.

\- Tu peux rester, tentai-je de dire d'une voix contrôlée pour paraitre parfaitement sûre de moi.

Il soupira.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

\- Edward…

\- S'il te plait Isabella… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles.

Ce fut l'instant, le mot de trop.

\- Plus difficiles ? répétai-je, parfaitement réveillée maintenant.

Lentement, je le vis se tourner vers moi. Mon cœur s'accéléra à mesure de son geste et il me sembla que tout allait au ralentit : hormis la douleur sourde et lancinante qui avait de nouveau envie de m'accompagner.

Ma nudité, et le fait que je sois assise dans le lit où nous nous étions aimés quelques heures plus tôt me mis presque mal à l'aise devant lui. Je remontai le drap contre ma poitrine, me cachant.

La pleine lune dehors éclaira partiellement son visage. Son regard froid, ses lèvres pincées, ses mâchoires contractées, les cernes sous ses yeux… il était évident qu'il n'avait pas dormi et que, en plus, tout le chemin que nous avions réussit à parcourir depuis le midi n'avait servit à rien. Il faisait demi tour, après ce que nous avions vécu, _ici_, tous les deux ?

J'attendis que les larmes me viennent ou que mon corps entier me fasse souffrir atrocement mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Au lieu de ça, la colère, piquante et froide brula dans mon estomac, remontant en piquant ma gorge.

\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord Edward.

\- On ne s'est rien promis, lâcha-t-il, froid comme la glace.

J'aurai pu éclater en sanglot à ces quelques mots si ma colère n'avait pas redoublé dans l'instant.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

Il resta silencieux, pinçant un plus ses lèvres.

Son silence parla pour lui.

\- Tu comptais partir ? En pleine nuit ? Depuis quand fais-tu ce genre de choses ?

\- Depuis que j'ai compris que je n'aurai pas dû revenir ! s'énerva-t-il, sa voix tremblant sous la colère.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent pendant qu'il se pinça l'arrête du nez, inspirant calmement pour se calmer.

\- La mort de la femme d'Emmett m'a bouleversé. Et toi… toi, tu étais là, pleurant ton amour pour moi et j'ai juste… je n'ai pas pu te repousser.

Nerveusement, un rire s'étrangla dans ma gorge. Il était bouleversé alors il avait dit m'aimer ? A qui espérait-il faire croire ça ? A lui même ? Ou à moi ? Depuis quand était-il devenu si lâche ?

\- Oh, donc, tu as céder ! Très mature de part Edward, ironisai-je, me relevant pour enfiler un t-shirt, peu à l'aise de me retrouver ainsi devant son regard glacial éclairé par les faibles rayons de la lune.

\- Isabella…

\- Peut-être que je dois te remercier en plus de ça ? continuai-je, en enfilant un short en coton.

La colère fit se dilater légèrement ses yeux quand il me vit s'approcher de lui.

\- Ne me pousse pas à bout. Je ne veux pas te blesser d'avantage. Essaie de te comporter comme une adulte Isabella !

\- Ne pas me… ne pas me blesser ? Sais-tu au moins ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières semaines ? Comment peux-tu prétendre ne pas vouloir me blesser Edward ? J'ai cru mourir de chagrin quand tu es partit !

J'aurai aimé que la colère le déserte. Que la froideur dans ses yeux se fendille, qu'il éclate de rage, qu'il fonde en larmes… qu'il réagisse. Mais son visage resta figé dans l'impassibilité, anéantissant le peu de contrôle qu'il restait à mon corps.

\- J'en suis désolé, souffla-t-il, comme s'il ne ressentait plus rien.

\- Ca se voit. Tu aurais pu au moins m'épargner ton retour, puis _de nouveau_ ton départ.

Malgré qu'il voulu tout faire pour le cacher, ses mâchoires tressautèrent légèrement. Son regard se perdit dans le mien quelques secondes mais il me paraissait tellement vide… tellement sans vie. Qui était cet homme face à moi ? Je repensai à la façon dont il agissait, dont il parlait, étant à mille lieux de celui dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

\- Ca aurait été tellement plus facile si je ne m'étais pas réveillée… pas besoin de m'affronter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne te pensais pas si sarcastique.

\- Preuve que tu ne me connais pas si bien.

Dans son regard, quelque chose d'infime changea.

\- C'est ce que je vois, murmura-t-il, la colère faisant trembler sa voix.

Je serrai les dents, fouillant ses yeux à la recherche de la moindre faille, du moindre signe de doute quant à sa décision prise en quelques heures dans le silence de ma chambre.

Derrière la porte de ma chambre fermée, Gribouille gratta le bois de la porte, certainement alerté par notre échange animé. Edward ne laissa rien transparaitre, ni regret, ni chagrin… ni amour.

\- Tu devrais partir, lui dis-je pour la deuxième fois de ma vie.

Quelque chose brilla dans ses yeux. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurai très certainement éclaté en sanglot. Cependant, la rage qui m'animait semblait avoir avalé l'ensemble de mon chagrin, ne me laissant que ma colère et mon amertume.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été aussi naïve que ça, marmonnai-je en le voyant reculer vers la porte. Comment j'ai pu penser que tu étais différent ? Que _nous_ étions différents ?

\- J'ai ce don, claqua-t-il avec une froideur atroce. Les gens ne voient en moi que ce que je veux qu'ils voient.

\- A croire que je n'ai jamais réellement vu qui tu étais.

A nouveau, ses mâchoires se serrèrent presque imperceptiblement, seulement, mon corps entier frissonna d'horreur. Il resta planté là, sans rien dire ni bouger alors que mon cœur avait envie de sortir de ma poitrine pour aller s'attaquer au sien avec colère.

\- Va-t-en Edward, avant que je ne dise des choses que je finirais par regretter.

Il baissa les yeux sur mon corps lentement, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas oublier ce qu'il voyait cette nuit dans ma chambre. Je devais être hideuse, à peine réveillée, la colère mordant mon âme.

Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose avant de secouer la tête et d'ouvrir la porte pour sortir à grandes enjambées de ma chambre, comme si cet endroit lui était brutalement devenu insupportable. Je le suivis malgré moi, incapable de le regarder partir sans rien lui dire de plus. Les mots se mélangèrent dans ma bouche, sans sens aucun, réveillant lentement mais surement la douloureuse réalité qui s'imposa brutalement à moi : il partait… il abandonnait.

\- Je croyais que tu ne renonçais jamais… que tu ne laissais pas tomber facilement.

\- Crois ce que tu veux, grogna-t-il en traversant ma salle à manger.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si lâche.

\- Je fais ce que j'aurai du faire depuis bien longtemps. Toi et moi… ça a été une erreur depuis le début… Comment j'ai pu croire…

\- Une erreur ? Vraiment Edward ? C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand tu as dit m'aimer à cet endroit exactement il y a quelques heures à peine ! m'écriai-je, à bout de nerfs.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu comprennes ! s'écria-t-il à son tour en se tournant vers moi d'un mouvement rapide, me faisant sursauter. Je refuse d'être celui qui t'enterrera. Je n'ai aucune envie d'être la personne responsable de ton dernier souffle.

\- Donc, tu me quittes à nouveau parce que tu as peur que je meurs ?

\- Je ne…

\- C'est complètement idiot Edward ! Je pourrais me faire tuer demain, dans un an ou trente ans, n'importe où et n'importe quand !

\- Pas dans une vie normale ! Pas dans une vie où chaque putain de jour tu dois te cacher pour sortir de chez toi, pas dans une vie où tu passes des heures à rejeter les appels des journalistes, cracha-t-il, sa voix s'élevant à chaque mot. Pas dans une vie où on te menace chaque jour qui passe !

\- Les menaces n'ont rien à voir avec ta carrière !

\- Mais elles sont là ! Ouvre les yeux putain elles sont là, autour de moi sans cesse ! On ne peut pas vivre en faisant comme si elles n'existaient pas ! s'écria-t-il à nouveau, sa voix se brisant sous la colère l'habitant.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, et, brutalement, je me sentis à bout de force.

Il abandonnait. Il baissait les bras. Il était peut-être temps que j'abandonne, moi aussi. Me battre toute seule ne me mènerait nul part. Depuis le début, je nageais à contre courant alors que lui se laissait porter.

\- _Je_ ne peux pas vivre comme si elles n'existaient pas, se reprit-il, anéantissant le _nous_.

Il inspira lentement, tremblant de tout son corps devant moi, le silence entre nous m'étouffant à nouveau malgré la colère sous ma peau. Mes mains tremblaient tellement. Les siennes étaient inébranlables, tout comme les traits de son visage, impassible. Mes yeux me brûlèrent brutalement, comme si, tout à coup, toutes mes larmes se réveillaient.

A nouveau, l'impasse de notre histoire s'imposa à moi.

\- J'aurai voulu…

\- Je ne veux pas l'entendre, crachai-je ardemment en secouant la tête. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ca te plait c'est ça ? Détruire ma vie ça te fait triper ?

De colère, ses yeux brillèrent. Il claqua la langue avant de secouer la tête à nouveau.

\- Crois le ou non mais mes sentiments pour toi ont étés réels.

De rage, j'éclatai d'un rire que je ne me reconnus pas. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été autant en colère. Tellement que je me demandais comment j'en étais arrivée à avoir l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir à part cela. Tellement que si je ne m'étais pas retenue j'aurai foncé sur lui pour le ruer de coups. Qu'avait-il fait de moi ? M'avait-il vraiment détruit à ce point ?

En quelques enjambées, je traversai le reste de la pièce et ouvrit la porte. L'air frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la maison, balayant notre dispute en une bourrasque. Edward, soudain silencieux, m'observa fulminer de rage, me retenant difficilement de lui hurler de s'en aller.

\- Je ne te le dirais pas une autre fois Edward, réussi-je à dire, la voix tremblant de colère.

Il serra les dents à nouveau, jeta un coup d'œil à Gribouille, dont on devinait l'ombre assis sur la table à manger un peu plus loin avant de marcher vers moi lentement.

Malgré moi, mon souffle se coupa quand il arriva tout près.

Ses yeux capturèrent les miens une dernière fois avant qu'il ne s'arrête presque à ma hauteur, me faisant monter les larmes aux yeux de colère et de rage mêlées.

\- Tu as été ma perfection, souffla-t-il d'une voix terne avant de disparaitre dans la nuit.

Je claquai la porte derrière lui le plus fort possible, espérant que cela chasse avec lui ma colère et mon cœur hurlant à nouveau sa perte.

\- Je te déteste, chuchotai-je d'une voix faible, la rage m'étouffant.

Ma poitrine se souleva rapidement, essayant de trouver un moyen d'évacuer ma colère, mais cela ne suffit pas.

\- Je te déteste, répétai-je, tremblant de tout mon être.

Mon corps allait exploser. Je voulais que tout disparaisse. Tout, y compris lui. Tout, vraiment, _vraiment_ tout.

\- Je te déteste ! hurlai-je contre le bois de la porte.

C'était donc ça, la colère ?

Il me fallu de longues minutes pour calmer ma respiration et le sentiment que je haïssais le monde entier.

Il m'avait quitté, une nouvelle fois et, malgré moi, je n'avais trouvé rien d'autre à dire ou à faire que de le détester. Muée par une force que je ne me connaissai pas encore, je décidai que je ne me laisserai pas mourir.

Pas cette fois.

J'allumai la lumière de la cuisine, voyant par la même occasion qu'il était à peine plus de 3h du matin. Je commençai par allumer de la musique, fort, très fort. Cela ne réussit pas à stopper mon cerveau en train de bouillir, alors je fis la première chose qui me passait par la tête : je me mis à ranger. J'avais toujours fait ça, plus jeune et même jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ranger m'aidait toujours à remettre ma propre vie en place.

Je vidais ma valise, mis une machine de linge à tourner, rangeai absolument tout ce que je trouvais à trainer dans la pièce. La lave vaisselle en route, je retournai à contre cœur dans ma chambre. Je jetai un tour d'œil circulaire dans la pièce. Les murs blancs, le lit sur lequel je ne m'attardai pas, de peur que les démons reviennent.

Le plus rapidement que mon corps le pouvait, je fis voler les oreillers, défaisant les draps pour tout mettre à laver.

Je pris le temps d'ouvrir les fenetres, respirant profondément l'air oidé de la mer en contre bas. L'air frais et saisissant de la nuit pénétra dans la pièce, faisait disparaitre_ son_ parfum flottant encore ici et là.

Incapable de me sentir fatiguée, je mis des draps propres dans mon lit, passait l'aspirateur dans la maison entière avant de m'attaquer à la terrasse.

Quand le soleil était levé depuis plusieurs heures, je finissais d'aspirer l'intérieur de ma voiture. Pas un seul recoin de tout ce qui m'appartenait ne pouvait être encore sale.

Si mes voisins avaient été là, ils auraient certainement appelé les secours au vue de la folle hystérique qui faisait le ménage depuis trois heures du matin en écoutant un rap abominable. Heureusement pour moi -et pour eux- ils n'étaient présents que deux mois dans l'année (juillet/aout), ce qui me laissait l'occasion de faire autant de bruit que je le voulais.

Je retournai dans la maison après un moment, m'asseyant sur le canapé pour me poser cinq minutes, mon corps douloureux à cause du manque de sommeil me rappelant à son souvenir.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux à nouveau, il était près de 16h. Je m'étirai mollement, restant un moment allongée sur le dos en fixant le plafond, attendant que la douleur m'engloutisse… pourtant, rien ne vint. La colère, elle, par contre, n'avait pas disparue. Elle était toujours là, terrée entre mon cœur et ma gorge, me donnant presque la nausée.

Après m'être fait un thé pour me sortir de ce sommeil sans rêve, j'enfilai une paire de basket pour aller courir. Je devais absolument trouver une solution pour évacuer mon colère débordante depuis _son_ départ.

Edward était un idiot doublé d'un égoïste.

Pendant presque deux heures, je courais le long de la plage, obligeant mon cerveau à ne plus penser. Mon corps entier semblait souffrir mais je n'arrivais, pour autant, pas à me résonner.

Plus je courrais, plus j'avais la sensation de respirer à nouveau.

Cela ne fit, pour autant, pas disparaitre la rage m'habitant, mais cela suffit à épuiser mon corps et vider totalement le reste de mon énergie. Je remontai le long de la plage, respirant encore difficilement, le cœur battant comme jamais il n'avait battu. Cela me prouvait au moins une chose : bien qu'il m'ait quitté, j'étais encore vivante.

\- Depuis quand fais-tu un jogging avant 18h ? s'étonna Rosalie, appuyée contre la portière de sa voiture garée grossièrement devant chez moi, deux gobelets à la main.

\- Depuis que je suis à nouveau célibataire ! m'exclamai-je en essayant de paraitre impassible.

Le visage de Rosalie ne changea pas.

Bien, elle était au courant.

\- Il a appelé Emmett ce midi pendant notre déjeuner, expliqua-t-elle quand j'ouvris la porte d'entrée de ma maison.

\- Vous étiez donc ensemble, relevai-je, ne pouvant m'en empêcher.

Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, je vis ma meilleure amie rougir. On pénétra dans le salon et je m'affalai dans le canapé sans aucune grace. Mon corps était totalement vidé, je n'eus même pas la force de dire à Rose de s'asseoir.

\- C'est…

\- Tu n'as aucune explication à me donner Rose, dis-je quand elle prit place dans le canapé à mon coté. Si tu es heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Je le suis, avoua-t-elle dans un sourire timide. C'est encore… un peu étrange mais… je crois en nous.

\- J'y crois aussi, lui soufflai-je, espérant lui insuffler assez de force pour se battre pour que ça marche.

\- J'suis désolée pour vous, murmura-t-elle après un instant.

Son regard brula ma joue tandis que je concentrai mon regard sur la télé éteinte devant moi, priant pour qu'elle ne m'en parle pas plus.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle craignait que je me brise.

Je serrai les dents, refoulant mon cœur qui sursauta. Je ne pouvais m'autoriser à laisser pénétrer ma souffrance. Si elle arrivait à entrer dans ma tête, si je la laissai prendre le dessus… je n'étais pas certaine d'y survivre.

\- Il est partit, me contentai-je de dire.

\- Il t'a dit pourquoi ?

Je soupirai, brutalement contrarié qu'elle insiste.

\- Il a décidé que c'était mieux pour lui.

\- Mieux pour lui ? Ne pense-t-il pas que ça serait _mieux_ pour… toi, plutôt ? corrigea-t-elle en penchant la tête pour me regarder.

\- Il a surement raison.

\- Bella…

\- J'en ai marre Rose. J'me bats toute seule depuis le début. J'ai lutté, encore et encore… et regarde moi !

\- Tu es transpirante, constata-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à mon corps.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- J'avais besoin d'évacuer.

\- Je comprends, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Elle me tendit un des deux gobelets. Je le pris avec joie, boire un thé bien chaud était certainement ce dont j'avais besoin désormais. Rosalie m'observa un long moment en silence tandis que je tentai de me concentrer sur autre chose. Mes yeux tournèrent dans la pièce, observant le meuble télé devant nous, mes dizaines de DVD s'étalant sous mes yeux. Mon cœur sursauta quand je lisais le nom des films dans lesquels il avait pu joué et que je possédai encore. Je savais qu'il faudrait que je m'en débarrasse un jour ou l'autre.

\- Je ne te savais pas si peu têtue, finit par dire Rosalie après quelques minutes.

Je reportai mon attention sur son visage pendant qu'elle buvait une gorgée de son café.

\- Pourquoi ? demandai-je avec méfiance.

\- Tu renonces. Ca n'est pas ton genre.

Mes yeux cernés retrouvèrent les siens. Elle était belle, c'était indéniable et je l'avais toujours vu. Mais, à cet instant, elle avait l'air contrariée… et presque déçue.

\- Il ne me laisse pas le choix, réussi-je à dire, sentant ma poitrine se serrer douloureusement.

\- On a toujours le choix. Tu m'as dit que si j'aimais Emmett, je ne devais pas laisser tomber. Qu'il y avait toujours une solution. Je crois que c'est pareil pour vous.

\- Il est partit Rose ! Il m'a quitté une nouvelle fois ! m'agaçai-je en me relevant, ne supportant soudain plus d'être assise à attendre que la douleur me détruise.

\- Ses parents ont reçu de nouvelles menaces, lacha-t-elle en se tournant légèrement vers moi, appréhendant ma réaction.

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge.

C'était pour ça qu'il était à nouveau partit ? Allait-il me laisser tomber à chaque épreuve se mettant sur notre chemin ?

\- Je ne savais pas, réussi-je à dire après plus d'une minute à tenter d'éteindre mon cerveau en pleine ébullition. Mais ça ne change rien. Il est partit.

\- Et alors ? Je t'ai connue plus combative que ça !

\- J'ai tout essayé...

\- Essaies plus fort. Prouves lui que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre.

\- Rose, s'il te plait...

\- Vous l'êtes Bella ! Je ne connais personne d'autre que vous qui se regarde comme vous le faites. Ca n'est pas seulement de l'amour c'est… je suis persuadée qu'il est ton âme sœur.

\- Il m'a quitté, répétai-je en secouant la tête, refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle avançait.

Comment pourrais-je admettre ce qui finirait par me détruire ?

\- Alors va le chercher. Pousse le dans ses retranchements. Bats-toi plus fort. Mets le face à la vérité qu'il ne pourra pas vivre sans toi. Et que toi non plus.

Mes yeux et ma poitrine me brulèrent en même temps face à la force de ses mots.

\- Je n'en suis pas capable, murmurai-je, soudain perdue dans les tréfonds de mes peurs.

\- Bien sûr que si tu l'es ! Vas le chercher, ordonna-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

\- Maintenant ? m'alarmai-je, mon cœur s'emballant.

\- Vas prendre une douche d'abord.

J'hésitai quelques secondes, perdue entre ce que je devais faire et ce que je voulais faire. Je ne voulais plus être rejetée. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, plus être abandonnée, plus être trahie. Je ne voulais plus jamais avoir peur. Mais, au fond de mon âme et de mon cœur, je savais que je devais tout tenter; tout essayer, parce que, finalement, quoi que je fasse et que je dise… Rose avait raison, je le savais.

\- Votre amour mérite que tu essaies une dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle, m'observant me battre contre moi-même.

\- J'ai eu la sensation qu'il était tellement…

Je soupirai, ne trouvant pas les mots pour le définir. Il avait eu l'air de ne plus m'aimer. Le fait de repenser à son visage froid et en colère me donna du mal à respirer. Si ma douleur m'engloutissait maintenant je ne serais plus à même de trouver la force de tout tenter.

\- On aurait dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus.

C'était dit.

C'était sortit.

J'attendis une seconde, que ma douleur m'engloutisse, mais il n'en fut rien.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Rosalie en reposant son café sur la table de salle à manger.

\- Et si jamais…

\- C'est impossible, répéta-t-elle avec conviction. Si tu… si tu l'avais entendu parler à Emmett Bella, je te garantis qu'il te serait impossible de penser une chose pareille.

Je me pinçai les lèvres, retenant mon âme de crier à l'aide.

\- Qu'a-t-il dit ? finis-je par demander après un silence lourd entre nous.

Les yeux de Rosalie fouillèrent les miens, comme si elle voulait vérifier que j'allais tenir le choc.

\- Il… il a dit qu'il voulait absolument tout arrêter. Ses projets en court, sa carrière… tout.

\- Tout ? répétai-je, abasourdit par ce que je venais d'entendre.

Rosalie hocha la tête lentement pendant que je fronçai les sourcils, mon cerveau s'affolant.

\- Il a dit qu'il ne méritait pas ton amour pour lui.

Mon cœur s'arrêta malgré moi. Il voulait tout arrêter ? Mais pourquoi ? Lui qui adorait son métier, lui qui était un passionné dans l'âme ! Il n'avait aucun droit de mettre fin à cette carrière sublime qui était la sienne à cause de… de quoi au juste ? De nous ?

\- Je… je dois le trouver, marmonnai-je dans le vide, mon cœur accélérant à mesure des secondes qui passaient.

\- Tu dois prendre une douche tout d'abord, me corrigea Rosalie avant de m'adresser un petit sourire de biais.

Je levai les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois avant de foncer dans ma salle de bain.

Je ne devais plus réfléchir. Je n'y arrivai d'ailleurs plus.

Quand je sortie de ma douche, je n'étais pas plus calmée et mon cerveau pas plus apaisé. Les questions et les informations tourbillonnaient en boucles dans ma tête malmenée et je réprimais mes larmes sans arrêt. Je ne savais même pas par où commencer. Rosalie, de nouveau assise dans mon canapé, se releva à mon entrée dans le salon.

\- Voilà que tu es plus présentable… bien que tes cernes soient aussi longs que mes jambes !

\- Et il y a du niveau, commentai-je ironique en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je te signal que tu dois aller retrouver Edward, s'amusa-t-elle en venant dans ma direction. Tu devrais garder tes remarques acerbes pour lui.

Je serrai les dents, la boule au ventre. Le temps de ma douche, j'avais eu le temps de me dégonfler de moitié. Ma colère contre lui s'était calmée, même si je ne comprenais toujours rien à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la nuit.

\- Il est au Bel'Air, reprit Rosalie devant mon silence. Je t'y emmène, Emmett nous fera entrer et tu pourras le rejoindre.

\- Même suite ? me contentai-je de demander, le cœur battant douloureusement dans ma poitrine.

\- Oui.

Dans la voiture, je me rongeai les sangs.

Et s'il ne changeait pas d'avis ? Si je n'arrivai pas à lui faire entendre raison ? Ou, pire, si il me donnait raison, et qu'il changeait à nouveau d'avis ? Comment pourrais-je être sûre de sa décision ? Certes, hier, cette nuit, nous avions pas parlé, ou trop peu. Nous nous étions rien dit concernant notre situation, et, bien que cela me fasse du mal de l'admettre, Edward ne m'avait rien promis quant au fait de nous remettre ensemble ou non… Je ne pouvais regretter notre étreinte, mais celle-ci avait un gout amer : j'aurai du le forcer à me parler, à m'expliquer les choses… alors il ne serait certainement pas partit ce matin… et je n'aurai pas la sensation que ma vie allait s'arrêter d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Il attends Emmett, me rappela Rosalie quand on se gara dans le parking sous-terrain du Bel'Air. Il ne s'attends pas à te voir du tout alors essaie de… de rester calme.

Mon angoisse m'empêchait de respirer calmement. Bien qu'une partie de moi soit absolument persuadée que je faisais le bon choix, l'autre partie était morte de trouille et recroquevillée dans un coin d'une pièce sombre, attendant la douleur de notre rupture comme la victime attendant son bourreau.

\- Bella, tu dois le faire.

\- Tu crois ? demandai-je, perdant soudain toute confiance en moi.

Rosalie soupira en se tournant vers moi. Elle me regarda comme on observe un chien apeuré et prêt à mordre.

\- Si votre histoire ne lui avait rien fait, il serait probablement avec une blonde plantureuse dans sa suite. Ce qui n'est évidement pas le cas. Il veut… il veut arrêter sa carrière Bella. Il veut tout foutre en l'air.

\- C'est lui qui m'a quitté, lui rappelai-je, ignorant le tambourinement de mon cœur à ses mots.

\- Il le fait parce qu'il à peur que celui qui le menace s'en prenne à toi, s'agaça Rosalie.

\- Mais si…

\- Bella ! me coupa-t-elle, me faisant sursauter. Tu vas monter dans cette suite et tu vas lui dire qu'il est l'homme de ta vie, et que tu traverserais les montagnes et les océans pour lui. C'est clair ?

\- Je… oui, couinai-je difficilement.

\- File.

Je sortis de la voiture tremblante et suffocante, me demandant vraiment ce que je faisais ici.

Les souvenirs dans ce parking dansèrent devant mes yeux… le nombre de fois où j'avais foulé ce sol, seule, ou avec lui. Le nombre de fois où il m'avait embrassé ici, et là... les fois où mon cœur s'était arrêté rien qu'à sa vision, le nombre de fois où ses doigts avaient tenus les miens fermement…

En montant dans l'ascenseur, mon ventre eut un spasme douloureux. Ici, dans cet hôtel… nous nous étions aimés la première fois.

Ici, il m'avait embrassé.

Ici, tout avait réellement commencé.

Ici, il m'avait supplié de ne pas l'abandonner.

Cette promesse résonna en moi alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de sa suite, me faisant découvrir Emmett, les bras croisés sur le mur en face.

Je devais tenir parole.

Je devais lui prouver que je n'abandonnerai pas, peu importe ce qu'il voulait me faire croire, je savais qu'il n'était pas l'homme froid et distant qui avait quitté ma maison cette nuit.

Et j'allais le lui prouver.

\- Tu es prête ? demanda Emmett à voix basse en me rejoignant, marchant cote à cote sur la moquette du long couloir menant à la suite.

\- Oui, murmurai-je.

\- Il était dans un sale état quand je l'ai récupéré.

Je lui lançai un regard, le suppliant silencieusement d'être plus précis même si cela me faisait mal.

\- Il avait bu. J'imagine qu'il doit décuver avec difficulté, expliqua Emmett.

Soudain, je compris mieux pourquoi Edward avait dit vouloir tout abandonner. Il n'était pas dans son état normal… tout me parut plus clair. Malgré cette révélation, mon envie de sauver notre histoire ne disparut pas… au contraire.

Cela me prouvait, à nouveau, qu'il était aussi détruit que moi.

On s'arrêta devant la porte de la suite.

Le cœur battant, j'observai Emmett frapper deux coups sur le bois froid. Comme au ralentis, j'eu la sensation de voir ma vie, notre histoire, défiler sous mes yeux quand Emmett glissa son pass dans le lecteur électronique, faisant s'ouvrir la porte dans un cliquetis.

\- Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. J'serais en bas avec Rose, dit Emmett à voix basse, poussant légèrement la porte pour me permettre d'entrer.

Je hochai la tête en silence, l'angoisse grignotant mon corps. Comment allait-il réagir en me voyant ? Et s'il dormait ? Et si il ne voulait _vraiment_ plus jamais me voir ?

Lorsque je pénétrai dans la suite, je dû cligner des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour m'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Le silence dans la suite noua mon ventre un peu plus. Était-il là, au moins ?

Les épais rideaux étaient clos, et il me fallu une seconde pour repérer le bruit de la douche dans la salle de bain. Malgré tout, je me sentie soulagée. Il était là, et réveillé… ce qui augmenta derechef mon rythme cardiaque.

L'eau se coupa dans la salle de bain au moment où la porte de la suite se referma dans un bruit sonore. Je fermai les yeux une seconde, n'entendant plus un bruit dans la pièce d'à coté.

\- J'arrive Emmett ! cria la voix d'Edward un peu étouffée par les cloisons entre nous.

Je m'entendis déglutir péniblement, mon cœur s'accélérant à nouveau.

J'ouvris un des rideaux épais, faisant entrer les rayons du soleil dans la suite. Cela me donna l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau, rien qu'un peu.

Et s'il me repoussait une nouvelle fois ? _Impossible_, avait dit Rosalie.

Je me répétai cela jusqu'au moment où Edward sortit de la salle de bain, un instant plus tard, seulement vêtu d'une serviette blanche tombant bas sur ses hanches. Me tournant le dos, filant directement à son dressing, il ne prit même pas la peine de me jeter un coup d'œil. La porte ouverte de la chambre me donna tout le loisir de l'observer une minute en silence, mon corps semblant reprendre vie à la vue du sien.

Pourtant, il me paraissait si loin…

\- Ecoute Em, à propos de ce matin, j'pense que j'ai été un peu trop… catégorique, commença-t-il, me tournant toujours le dos.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, dis-je d'une voix forte, le figeant dans son mouvement pour attraper la chemise devant lui.

Comme au ralentis, je le vis se tourner vers moi.

Ses cernes avaient un peu diminués, mais la pénombre de la chambre et la distance entre nous m'empêcha de distinguer parfaitement son visage. Pourtant, je vis clairement la surprise peindre ses traits parfaits avant qu'il ne se reprenne dans une inspiration, redevenant l'homme froid que j'avais eu chez moi la nuit dernière.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois celle à qui je m'attendais, souffla-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulu égale.

Comme si de rien n'était, presque comme si je n'étais pas là, il se tourna à nouveau, puis défit la chemise de son cintre pour pouvoir l'enfiler. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, la gorge sèche, je l'observai en silence, me demandant si j'allais être capable de lui parler. J'observai ses muscles rouler à mesure qu'il enfilait le tissus, me délectant non sans mal de l'effet qu'il avait toujours sur mon être… _toujours_.

\- Emmett est en bas, avec Rose, réussi-je à dire après un instant. Ils prennent tardivement le repas dont tu les as privés.

Un léger rire nerveux le secoua alors qu'il me faisait fasse à nouveau, retrouvant son visage où son impassibilité avait retrouvé sa place.

\- Tu es donc au courant, constatât-il en boutonnant sa chemise lentement, ses yeux accrochant les miens.

\- Je suis au courant de beaucoup de choses, oui.

Je le vis déglutir avant qu'il ne reparte vers la salle de bain. Je soupirai, me rendant compte que le combat s'annonçait bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais imaginé. Edward était tellement fermé… tellement froid. Allait-il être capable de m'écouter ? De m'écouter réellement ?

\- Je suis au courant que tu as dit que tu voulais laisser tomber ta carrière, dis-je un peu plus fort, de sorte à ce qu'il m'entende.

Je l'entendis faire tomber quelque chose, puis jurer d'une voix rauque.

\- Je suis au courant que tu es allé te saouler dans un bar après être partit de chez moi.

Il réapparut après une seconde. Il avait enfilé son pantalon et cette constatation provoqua une légère déception en moi.

\- Je suis au courant que tu es entrée ici sans ma permission, claqua-t-il en pénétrant dans la suite.

Il grimaça à la vue du rideau ouvert avant de se diriger vers la tasse de café chaud qui était posé sur le bar et à laquelle je n'avais pas fait attention en rentrant ici.

\- Emmett m'a fait entrée.

\- J'imagine que tu ne l'as pas fait seule oui. Je ne pourrais croire que le système de sécurité n'est pas de taille.

Le sarcasme de sa voix pressa sur ma poitrine, me donnant mal physiquement. Quand ce masque de froideur allait-il disparaitre ? Il porta la tasse à sa bouche, avala une gorgée, son regard accroché au mien. J'inspirai calmement, décidant de ne pas me laisser impressionner.

\- Je suis venue te parler.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous à 20h et j'ai une gueule de bois monstrueuse alors si tu pouvais…

\- Edward ! le coupai-je, sentant la colère me serrer la gorge à nouveau.

Il se tut, puis bus une nouvelle gorgée de son café dans un silence horrible. Je devais trouver les bons mots. Je devais lui montrer qu'il avait tord.

\- Je t'écoute, finit-il par dire, m'offrant la possibilité, même infime, de l'atteindre.

Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs la dernière qu'il me donnerait… mais rien n'était perdu. Posté derrière le bar de la suite, il me fixa, dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de colère. Au moins, je l'avais surpris. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas que je m'impose à lui de la sorte.

\- Je suis venue te dire que je refuse.

\- Tu refuses ? s'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil, le vert de ses yeux me pénétrant de toute part.

\- Je refuse que tu abandonnes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement alors qu'il buvait une nouvelle gorgée en silence. Son visage ne laissait rien paraitre, mais, ses yeux, eux, semblaient hurler.

\- Tu refuses que je fasse quelque chose que _je veux_ ? répéta-t-il comme pour être certain d'avoir compris ce que je lui avais dit.

\- Tu ne le veux pas, contrai-je en m'approchant d'un pas.

\- Sais-tu donc mieux que moi ce que je veux ?

\- Il faut croire que oui.

Je laissai passer un silence pendant qu'il reposait sa tasse de café sur le marbre du bar en essayant de rassembler mes pensées en vrac.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes, argumentai-je.

\- Ca ne change rien, s'obstina-t-il en balayant ma remarque de la main.

\- Ca change tout Edward, m'agaçai-je de le voir aussi entêté.

\- Non, claqua-t-il en contournant le bar pour avancer dans le salon. Ca ne change rien. Ca m'encourage juste à tenir ma parole et te protéger de tout ce qui me tourne autour.

\- Ca te donne l'interdiction de me détruire.

\- Je te protèges Isabella, s'énerva-t-il en reculant d'un pas quand j'en avançai d'un vers lui.

Je secouai la tête, repoussant mes peurs.

\- Je suis au courant pour la menace sur tes parents, soufflai-je, sentant ma voix trembler face à l'émotion que cela provoqua en moi. Je sais que tu es partit à cause de ça.

Il se figea, son corps trahissant soudain toute la tension qui l'habitait. Mon corps entier frissonna à la vue de la souffrance qui dansa dans ses yeux. Devant son silence de mort, je repris d'une voix plus assurée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée Edward. Je sais me défendre, j'obéirais à la moindre de tes volontés s'il le faut.

Il tiqua légèrement mais se ressaisit rapidement en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi, murmura-t-il avec distance.

\- Toi non plus.

Et j'étais sûre de moi. Je ne lui avais jamais tenu tête aussi longtemps, et, pour la première fois de ma vie, je voulais à tout prix gagner cette bataille.

\- Bien ! ironisa-t-il en claquant des mains théâtralement. Alors que faisons nous ?

\- On reste ensemble.

\- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, asséna-t-il espérant avoir le dernier mot.

Il cherchait à me blesser pour que je baisse les bras. Je fus étonnée de voir à quel point il était près à tout pour m'éloigner. Mais je n'étais cependant pas prête à renoncer. La façon dont il réagissait me prouvait sans cesse qu'il ne voulait que me repousser, mais qu'il perdait de la force de minute en minute.

\- Non, lâchai-je brusquement.

\- Non ?

\- Non. Je refuse que tu prennes cette décision seul. Tu as l'habitude de tout contrôler Edward, mais je ne suis pas comme tout ceux qui t'entourent.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu une chose pareille.

\- Alors écoutes moi ! m'énervai-je.

Il serra les dents, la colère dansant dans ses yeux.

\- J'ai… quand tu m'as quitté en revenant d'Italie j'ai… j'ai cru mourir. Vraiment. J'ai passé des semaines terrées dans mon lit à ne plus vouloir voir la lumière du jour.

\- Isabella…

\- J'ai renoncé trop vite. Je ne me suis pas battu pour nous. J'ai pensé, naïvement, que j'arriverai à vivre sans toi. Mais ces dernières heures et ces dernières semaines m'ont prouvées à quel point j'avais eu tord Edward.

Il serra les dents luttant intérieurement contre moi et contre lui-même. Ses émotions dansèrent, violentes dans ses yeux alors que le reste de son visage et de son corps restèrent impassible et immobile.

J'inspirai profondément, espérant calmer mon cœur qui ne s'était toujours pas ralentit.

\- J'ai promis un beau chemin Edward, pas un chemin où l'on doit se séparer pour être heureux. Je n'arriverai plus à l'être sans toi. Plus jamais.

Malgré toute la volonté qu'il mit à rester de glace, son regard se voila. La référence à ma première lettre ne lui fut pas inconnu et il s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé derrière lui, croisant les bras contre son torse en m'observant.

\- Je suis cette âme qui est la tienne Edward, murmurai-je, la voix tremblante.

J'étais celle qui lui fallait. Comment pouvait-il encore repousser ce qu'il ressentait pour moi ?

Lentement, je le vis décroiser les bras pour les poser sur le dossier du canapé, de chaque coté de son corps.

Bien, j'avais au moins réussi à capter son attention.

\- Je t'aime. Plus que j'ai jamais cru qu'il était possible d'aimer mais ça ne tient pas qu'à ça, repris-je en secouant la tête, soudain bouleversée par tout ce que j'osais lui dire.

J'inspirai lentement en fermant les yeux, tentant de calmer mes émotions trop vives pour mon pauvre cœur. Quand je rouvris les yeux, Edward serra le dossier du canapé de ses doigts. Si fort que les jointures de ses mains en blanchirent.

\- Rose pense que tu es mon âme-sœur.

Ses mâchoires se contractèrent lentement, comme s'il retenait de parler.

\- Je pense qu'elle a raison, continuai-je en m'approchant d'un pas. Non, me repris-je après une seconde. Je _sais_ qu'elle a raison. Parce que… tout ce que je ressens pour toi, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu à travers un écran me brise et me rends plus forte, et plus heureuse que je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Encore une chose qui nous différencie Isabella, murmura-t-il, la voix couverte d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Tu ne me rends pas fort. Avec toi je suis… je suis l'homme le plus vulnérable qui existe.

\- Alors laisse moi te protéger, le suppliai-je en avançant une nouvelle fois vers lui. Laisse moi te montrer qu'on sera plus forts à nous deux. On peut y arriver.

Il secoua la tête, me contournant pour partir à l'autre bout de la pièce, semblant ne plus supporter ma présence près de lui.

Lui tournant le dos, mes yeux se fermèrent, contenant mes larmes et la sensation d'étouffement que ma gorge subissait douloureusement. Pourquoi était-ce si douloureux ? Si difficile ?

\- On ne peut pas faire comme si je n'avais pas sans cesse ces menaces sur ma vie et mes proches, soupira-t-il, soudain lasse.

\- Il est clair qu'on en peut pas, non, approuvai-je en me tournant vers lui.

Ses yeux sombres verrouillèrent les miens, me donnant mal au ventre. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en fouillant mon regard. Pensait-il que je capitulai ? Que j'abandonnai ?

_Jamais._

\- On peut se battre ensemble et affronter tout ça._ Ensemble_ Edward.

Il pinça les lèvres mais, pour la première fois depuis que j'étais arrivé, il n'essaya pas de me faire dire que ce _nous_ n'existait plus. Mon corps se revigora instantanément, comme si, d'un seul coup, l'espoir renaissait. Comme si, en un silence de sa part, je retrouvai toute mon énergie.

\- On peut y arriver, répétai-je à nouveau en m'approchant à nouveau.

Il passa une main sur son visage fatigué et tendu.

\- Je ne te pensais pas si têtue, avoua-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire dans la voix.

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, se souriant presque malgré la douleur toujours écrasante entre nous.

\- Je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que tu aies céder, avouai-je, relâchant légèrement ma garde.

Il secoua la tête, partagé entre l'incrédulité et la stupéfaction.

Puis le silence se fit entre nous. Lourd, pesant et effrayant. Tout son corps semblait hurler de lâcher prise, mais la bataille dans ses yeux n'était pas encore vaincue. J

e soupirai, cherchant dans mes dernières forces de quoi l'affronter à nouveau.

\- Que dois-je faire pour que tu abandonnes ? finit-il par demander.

J'ouvris les yeux un peu plus grand, comme si la répercutions de ses mots pouvaient en être moins douloureuse.

\- Rien, dis-je, sincère. Rien de ce que me diras ne me fera changer d'avis. Je sais que _c'est toi_ Edward.

Il ferma les yeux un quart de seconde, puis son regard replongea dans le mien et me coupa le souffle. Il était dévasté. Je le sentais.

Un peu plus et je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

Un peu plus, et j'allais tomber dans les pommes.

Tout ça était trop. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop.

Dans une dernière tentative pour lui faire entendre raison, j'inspirai profondément en m'avançant vers lui. Son corps immobile ne bougea pas, même quand je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Oses me dire que tu ne m'aimes pas d'une manière qui te dépasse Edward, murmurai-je avec émotion, les larmes brulant à nouveau mes yeux.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te dire une telle chose, avoua-t-il, son masque se fendillant lentement.

Le soulagement traversa mon corps violemment. A tel point que je sentis mes jambes trembler, comme si elles étaient faites de coton.

\- Alors laisse nous une chance, suppliai-je.

Il serra les dents mais son regard passa d'une douleur profonde à quelque chose d'un peu moins glacial.

\- Promets moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot. Que tu ne prendras aucun risque inutile. Que tu obéiras à chaque chose que je te demanderai.

\- Pas si c'est pour nous détruire, croassai-je, la voix chevrotante. Je n'accepterai plus rien contre nous Edward. Plus jamais.

\- Et la presse ? Les fans ? Les paparazzis ? demanda-t-il dans un ultime élan pour me faire changer d'avis.

Je secouai la tête.

\- J'm'en fou complètement. Ils peuvent me harceler tous les jours, j'm'en fou tant que tu es avec moi.

L'incrédulité le traversa. Désormais, son masque d'impassibilité n'existait plus. Cette constatation fit accélérer mon cœur.

\- Dean sera ton chauffeur, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qui ne demandait aucun accord.

\- J'ai plus de boulot, lui rappelai-je dans une souffle.

Un très léger sourire orna sa bouche avant de disparaitre. Il s'avança à son tour vers moi pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée dans la suite. Mon cœur loupa un battement quand son odeur boisé me percuta, affolant mon corps entier.

\- Il t'emmènera absolument partout quand même et je ne veux plus que tu protestes là dessus.

\- D'accord, cédai-je, espérant lui faire enfin entendre raison.

\- Et tu vas venir vivre ici avec moi le temps qu'on trouve une solution à ce merdié.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler, bouleversée par le soulagement brutal de mon corps et de mon âme.

Sa main remonta lentement, presque au ralentis jusqu'à mon visage. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens, cherchant mon accord pour me toucher.

Je ne sus ce qu'il put lire dans mon regard mais, quand sa peau toucha la mienne, un soupire de soulagement passa mes lèvres sans que je puisse le retenir.

Cependant, je ne m'autorisais pas à laisser mes larmes couler et mon amour pour lui exploser. J'avais besoin qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait la dernière fois. Je me devais d'être sûre cette fois, qu'il n'abandonnerait pas dès qu'il n'en dormirait plus la nuit. J'en mourrais d'ailleurs certainement s'il le faisait.

\- Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras plus, quémandai-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise. Promets le moi Edward.

Il se pencha vers moi, faisant se couper mon souffle et s'arrêter brutalement mon cœur.

Voilà un geste, des émotions que je pensais ne plus jamais pouvoir vivre. Je retins un sanglot quand son nez frôla le mien dans une lenteur à me faire mal. Les émotions me parcourant furent si fortes que mes paupières se fermèrent, incapable d'affronter les tourments et les sentiments violents que je pouvais lire dans les pupilles sombres d'Edward.

\- Promets le moi, répétai-je contre lui, comme une prière douloureuse.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes, anéantissant chaque chose qui nous séparaient il y a encore une heure, et chaque morceau de ma colère brulant encore secrètement mon âme.

\- Isabella je… Promets moi de ne plus jamais me laisser faire, de ne… plus jamais, balbutia-t-il contre ma bouche, son souffle chaud et saccadé me faisait presque gémir contre lui.

\- Promets le moi, répétai-je encore, pensant vaguement que s'il ne le faisait pas, j'allais m'évanouir dans la seconde.

\- Je te le promets.

Quelques secondes, le temps se suspendit. Mon cœur, lui, s'arrêta de battre quelques instants avant de redoubler d'intensité, devant presque douloureux pour ma poitrine en feu.

Les émotions de cette journée interminables se succédèrent et se bousculèrent sous ma peau, faisant bouillir le sang dans mes veines tandis que mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans son torse, au rythme incontrôlé de sa respiration rapide.

Quand sa bouche frôla la mienne à nouveau, une plainte s'étrangla dans ma gorge, entre le sanglot et le soupire de soulagement. Les mains d'Edward prirent mon visage en coupe, m'empêchant de partir en même temps qu'il approfondissait notre baiser, nous faisant gémir d'un même ensemble.

Il m'attira un peu plus à lui, collant mon corps contre le sien.

Son baiser me donna tout. Sa colère, ses peurs, ses sentiments. Ma tête me tourna tant mes émotions étaient fortes, et, quand un sanglot résonna contre sa langue brulante, je compris que mon corps rendait les armes.

Peu importe, il était mon paradis et mon enfer.

Tout parut alors s'accélérer d'un seul coup.

L'intensité de son baiser redoubla, et ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps qu'il serra contre le sien à m'en faire mal.

Je pleurais contre sa bouche, incapable de retenir mes larmes tandis qu'il m'embrassait comme jamais auparavant. Avec tellement de hargne, tellement d'ardeur que mon corps s'arqua contre le sien et que mes mains atteignirent ses cheveux que je tirai comme une acharnée. Je le sentis gémir à nouveau quand ses mains descendirent sur mes fesses qu'il serra pour me coller d'avantage contre son corps.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à ce baiser, tout mon corps sembla le réclamer plus fort encore. Comment faisait-il ? Quel pouvoir avait-il sur moi pour que j'arrive à passer de la colère la plus violente à l'amour le plus pure en une fraction de seconde ?

J'ouvris les yeux difficilement, et tombai sur ses deux lacs sombres troublés par les larmes qu'il retenaient encore. L'émotion était si forte entre nous qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de mots. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, je le savais et les larmes qui glissèrent en silence sur ses joues râpeuses brisèrent mon cœur en même temps qu'elles me firent du bien : elles me prouvaient que j'avais eu raison de m'accrocher à ce point.

Elles me prouvèrent que j'avais raison, sur tout… sur _nous._

\- Pardonnes-moi, murmura sa voix cassée dont l'émotion me terrassa.

Mes doigts tremblants glissèrent de ses cheveux à ses joues que j'essuyai lentement de mes pouces avant de me hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Quand il me rendit mon baiser avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, je sus que j'avais décroché un bout du paradis.

* * *

_Si j'en ai choqué plus d'une, je m'en excuse ! (ou pas)_

_IMPORTANT : Si vous voulez lire la suite, vous laissez une review. __C'est aussi simple que ça (et oui, ça va être comme ça maintenant !)_

_On se retrouve la semaine prochaine._

_En attendant on peut papoter sur Facebook ou sur Instagram pour celles qui ont envie (cherchez Tied Foster) on se marre bien et j'adore échanger avec vous !_

_Spéciale dédicace à Chloé et à Elodie ce soir. Merci pour votre soutient sans faille !_

_J'vous embrasse_

_Tied._


	23. Chapitre 17

_Hello mes petites cuillières ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien :)_

_Oui, nous ne sommes pas jeudi (dans une petite heure, ça compte ?) mais demain boulot boulot boulot jusqu'à très tard alors je n'avais pas envie de vous faire languir..._

_Merci à toutes (tous?) pour vos mots, vous encouragements, vos impressions, vos émotions. J'ai fait pleuré plus d'une d'entre vous et, même si ça ne me réjouit pas vraiment ^^' j'suis heureuse de vous toucher à ce point. _

_Ces personnages sont tellement importants pour moi..._

_J'vous laisse lire, _

O_n se retouve en bas._

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer… je ne fais que m'amuser avec !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Le temps sembla se suspendre.

On resta un moment sans bouger, incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre.

Les mains d'Edward glissèrent de mes reins au haut de mes fesses, remontant subtilement mon t-shirt pour pouvoir effleurer la peau de mon dos. Mon corps entier frissonna -comme toujours. Son touché, ses gestes, son souffle chaud contre ma peau m'avaient tellement, tellement manqués.

Le silence entre nous était désormais plus apaisant et la douleur dans mon corps s'allégea.

Je calai ma respiration à la sienne, qui se calmait lentement après le baiser que nous venions d'échanger.

Malgré qu'il soit partit de chez moi à peine quelques -longues- heures avant que je ne le rejoigne ici, j'avais le sentiment qu'il m'avait manqué bien plus que n'importe qui dans ma vie et le désir qui brulait me ventre me rendait tremblante comme je l'avais rarement été.

Je ne voulais, et ne pouvais m'éloigner de lui.

Chaque seconde qui passait me montrait à quel point Rosalie avait eut raison de me pousser à m'accrocher à lui, à nous.

Quelque part, et même si la douleur était encore présente dans ma poitrine, le voir rendre les armes et couler ses larmes me rassurait… pour lui qui était acteur, et qui savait tout jouer à la perfection, pour lui qui était sans cesse dans un contrôle absolu... je savais qu'en laissant aller ses émotions ainsi, il me laissait complètement pénétrer dans sa vie, dans son intimité. Il m'ouvrait les portes de quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait… son âme. Il me donnait un bout de lui.

Cette pensée me fit monter les larmes aux yeux, me faisant frissonner entre ses bras.

Je repensai à notre discussion animée, à tout ce qu'il avait tenté pour m'éloigner… je mesurai alors toute l'étendu de son amour pour moi… Quelle plus grande preuve pouvait-il me donner que de se sacrifier lui-même pour que j'arrive à avoir une vie… _normale_ ?

Bien qu'une vie parfaitement normale sans lui ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde, je devais avouer que j'étais impressionnée par l'entêtement dont il avait fait preuve pour me tenir à distance.

J'inspirai profondément cette odeur qui était la sienne, sentant ma poitrine se gonfler en me disant que je lui aurais sans doute tenue tête encore des heures pour pouvoir à nouveau ressentir ce que je ressentais à l'instant dans ces bras. Son amour valait absolument toutes les batailles du monde.

Le désir tiraillait mon corps, sa douce chaleur brulait mes reins, mais, bien qu'il m'ait promis de ne plus partir, je restais comme figée, en alerte au moindre signe de doute de sa part; Je n'en voyais pourtant nul part pour l'instant… il était calme, les traits de son visage apaisés malgré la fatigue dessinant des cernes sombres sous ses yeux.

Je voulais prendre mon temps, et cette fois, ne plus faire n'importe quoi… une réconciliation sur l'oreiller n'était pas la solution, et cela n'avait probablement pas été la chose la plus intelligente que nous avions faite jusque là.

Les doigts d'Edward dessinaient toujours des cercles dans le bas de mon dos quand je détachai mon front du sien à regret.

Pourquoi m'éloigner physiquement de lui me paraissait si difficile, presque douloureux ?

\- J'aimerais rester contre toi pour toujours, avoua-t-il en ouvrant ses paupières pour m'observer.

L'intensité de son regard fut inédite, mon cœur s'accéléra tout seul sous sa coupe.

\- Ca ne serait pas trop pratique, plaisantai-je dans un sourire, espérant détendre l'atmosphère encore pleine d'émotion entre nous.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres et éclaira son regard sombre.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il en se reculant légèrement pour m'étudier à nouveau.

Il resta silencieux une nouvelle fois, son regard sondant le mien de la manière la plus profonde qui soit. Je fus presque embarrassée de le voir lire en moi de la sorte. J'aurai aimé découvrir le fond de ses pensées et ce à quoi il songeait à cet instant précis.

\- Je vais rentrer, soufflai-je en bout d'une minute à ne pas savoir quoi regarder d'autre que ses yeux inquisiteurs qui semblaient lire dans le fond de mon âme. Tu as ton rendez-vous et je dois…

\- Tu peux venir, me coupa-t-il doucement.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent les siens. Sa sincérité me toucha.

\- Je ne veux pas m'incruster Edward, refusai-je gentiment.

\- Tu as ta place.

Il laissa passer un silence pendant que j'hésitai.

Devais-je y aller ? Ou devais-je rentrer récupérer les nombreuses heures de sommeil dont mon corps avait été privé ces derniers mois ? Je ne savais même pas ce que ce diner représentait ni avec qui il devait avoir lieu !

\- Je dois diner avec Jasper et Alice pour organiser la soirée de lundi, expliqua-t-il devant mon hésitation. Ca va probablement être ennuyeux à mourir d'entendre parler de logistique et de mise en place mais j'ai vraiment… _vraiment_ pas envie de me séparer de toi.

Le fait qu'il ressente le besoin de m'avoir près de lui, et qu'il me l'avoue fit accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je ne veux pas déranger, avouai-je presque timidement, soudain embarassée.

\- Tu es avec moi. Tu as ta place, répéta-t-il, faisant se contracter mon ventre doucement.

Ces mots que j'avais pensé ne plus jamais entendre…

\- Je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller, lui fis-je remarquer dans un souffle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la montre à son poignet avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

\- On a encore le temps de faire l'aller-retour chez toi, proposa-t-il calmement.

Comment était-il si calme alors que j'avais la sensation que mon corps entier allait exploser à chaque mouvement de sa part ?

Je finis par hocher la tête, me sermonnant presque de manquer de rejeter un moment avec sa présence à mes cotés.

A regret, on se détacha.

Edward passa une main sur son visage, chassant les dernières traces de ce combat qui avait faillit nous perdre pour toujours.

Quelques secondes, je restai figée quand il s'éloigna, l'observant déambuler dans la suite lentement. Il récupéra son porte feuille, ses clés et son portable sur la table.

Dernière le bar, son regard croisa le mien brièvement avant qu'il ne pose sa tasse désormais vide dans l'évier. Cela suffit à faire accélérer mon cœur, faisant crépiter l'air autour de moi.

J'avais du mal à penser, à réfléchir.

Chaque geste de son corps semblait agir sur le mien, rendant mon cerveau incapable de prendre la moindre décision seul.

Comme depuis le premier instant, mon être entier ne vivait plus que pour le sien.

J'avais presque la sensation qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Que nos cris dans cette pièce n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Que notre amour n'avait pas faillit disparaitre… Et que je n'avais jamais eu la sensation que j'allais être engloutie par le chagrin.

Comme si rien de cela n'avait existé.

Comme si, rien que part son regard chaud et tendre dans le mien, tout ce qui voulait nous séparer s'envolait, disparaissait.

Nous allions y arriver. Je le savais.

Nous en étions capable.

On quitta la suite un instant plus tard, marchant dans le long couloir en silence. Je ne savais quoi lui dire. Notre bataille m'avait vidée de l'énergie débordante dont j'avais souffert toute la journée et je me sentais épuisée, vide d'absolument tout.

En attendant l'ascenseur, sa main glissa le long de la mienne, caressant ma peau lentement avant de nouer ses doigts aux miens.

Ce geste tendre m'apaisa bien plus que je l'aurai cru.

Je serrai ses doigts plus fort en fixant les portes de l'ascenseur qui s'ouvrirent devant nous en silence.

_Oui_, nous allions y arriver.

* * *

Arrivés dans la parking, je fronçai les sourcils en ne voyant ni Dean, ni le SUV que nous avions l'habitude d'avoir.

\- Et Dean ? demandai-je quand on commença à traversé l'endroit désert.

Le sourire qu'il afficha augmenta ma curiosité. Il m'entraina à sa suite à travers le parking, longeant une première allée de voitures toutes plus rutilantes les unes que les autres.

Brièvement, je me demandai même si Dean était toujours son chauffeur avant de me rappeler qu'il m'en avait parler plus tôt. Allions nous prendre notre propre voiture ? Edward avait-il d'ailleurs une voiture personnelle qu'il conduisait ? Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé.

\- On ne l'attends pas ? demandai-je, la curiosité l'emportant.

\- Nope, avoua-t-il en continuant de marcher. Je lui ai donné sa journée. Je ne pensais pas que… tu vois, souffla-t-il, presque embarrassé.

Je lui fis un petit sourire quand il me jeta un regard. Moi non plus je n'avais pas prévu ça…

Mes yeux balayèrent le parking dans lequel nous étions. Plusieurs grosses cylindrées étaient garées de part et d'autre de l'allée. Mon incompréhension s'intensifia.

\- On va prendre un taxi ? demandai-je, incapable de me taire.

Edward me lança un regard de biais, le sourire sur ses lèvres voulut dire beaucoup.

\- J't'en prie ! souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avec arrogance.

\- Les gens normaux prennent des taxis tu sais ?

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel tout me rapprochant un peu de lui en tirant sur nos doigts liés. Avait-il déjà été plus sensuel, plus beau que ce soir ? Sa proximité fit sursauter mon cœur et provoqua un spasme dans mon ventre. Je regrettai brutalement la tournure de cette soirée… je me mis à ne rêver que d'une chose : passer le reste de la soirée enfermés dans sa suite

\- Nous ne sommes pas des gens normaux, s'amusa-t-il, me coupant dans mes pensées peu chastes.

Je grognai, levant les yeux au ciel devant son arrogance avant de sentir s'étaler un sourire sur mon visage. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité que ça ne m'était plus arrivé de sourire…

\- On va prendre celle-là, finit-il par dire en nous arrêtant devant une place dans le fond du parking, à droite.

Mon cerveau s'arrêta en même temps que mes pieds.

\- Tu rigoles ?

Mon souffle se raréfia alors que mon pouls s'affolait.

\- Je peux toujours appeler Dean…

\- Non ! m'exclamai-je en lâchant sa main pour m'approcher du véhicule lustré à la perfection, ma voix ricochant contre les murs du parking.

Mes doigts tremblèrent en effleurant le capot rouge vif. Rien que de m'imaginer dans ce monstre de beauté me fit rougir.

\- Elle est à toi ?

\- Ouep.

\- C'est la 2019 ? La EVO ? questionnai-je en observant les feux.

\- Je ne te savais pas connaisseuse, souffla-t-il, appréciateur tout en me rejoignant.

\- Je veux la conduire, débitai-je avec rapidité, ne pouvant lâcher des yeux cette merveille.

Edward éclata de rire, comme si je lui avais fait une bonne blague.

\- Je suis sérieuse !

Il me contourna puis la déverrouilla. Mon cœur avait apparemment envie de foutre le camp.

\- Edward !

\- Isabella, s'amusa-t-il, apparemment ravi de l'effet que cela me faisait.

\- Tu ne peux décemment pas me mettre une Huracan sous le nez et me refuser de monter derrière le volant !

\- Je ne veux pas mourir, ironisa-t-il en ouvrant la portière.

Je m'entendis presque gémir de désespoir face à son refus.

\- Tu es le pire des...

\- Monte, ordonna-t-il avant de rire, s'installant au volant tout en m'ignorant royalement.

Son rire me dérida même si je lui lançai un regard noir en m'installant coté passager, ce qui augmenta son amusement. Notre séparation me semblait déjà si loin… j'avais presque l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais existée.

Cependant, je ne pu me concentrer longtemps sur notre propre histoire puisqu'il démarra le moteur dans un vrombissement qui me fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmurai-je devant le ronron lascif de la Lamborghini.

\- Je sais, souffla Edward à mon coté, ses doigts caressant distraitement le volant.

Je me tournai légèrement vers lui, le faisant sourire quand il croisa mon regard. Euphorique, j'étais certaine d'avoir les yeux brillants et un sourire béat que je n'arrivais plus à retenir sur le visage.

\- Depuis quand l'as-tu ?

\- Quelques semaines. J'avais besoin d'une distraction.

Les brides de notre ruptures revinrent en force dans mon esprit. Je frissonnai malgré moi.

\- Une distraction ? répétai-je, interloquée. Une séance de cinéma est une distraction Edward… ou une promenade, l'achat d'un barbecue !

\- Ou une Lamborghini, approuva-t-il en s'attachant.

\- Une voiture à 180 000 dollars n'est pas une distraction Edward ! m'indignai-je en m'attachant à mon tour.

\- 198 000, me corrigeât-il dans un sourire enjôleur.

Je remerciai le ciel d'être assise pendant quelques secondes. Je ne sentais carrément plus mes jambes. La bouche sèche, j'eus du mal à reprendre pieds avec la réalité. Avais-je quitté_ son monde_ un peu trop longtemps ?

\- Respire ! se moqua Edward en quittant sa place de parking, mon ventre sursautant à la douce mélodie du moteur accélérant lentement.

\- C'est probablement le plus beau jour de ma vie ! admis-je devant l'air qu'il arborait.

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel qui refit concentrer mon attention sur sa personne. Il était la perfection même et cette voiture lui allait comme un gant.

\- Et tu n'es pas derrière le volant, me nargua-t-il en quittant lentement le parking souterrain.

Je grognai, plus pour le plaisir de l'entendre rire à nouveau que par vraie contrariété, bien que le fait qu'il refuse que je la conduise me frustrai prodigieusement.

A une vitesse contrôlée, Edward remonta l'allée menant au portail de l'hôtel. Le soleil se couchant inondait la voiture d'une lumière orangée et chaleureuse. Je n'avais qu'une envie : que l'on se dirige vers l'autoroute et qu'il accélère au point de faire décoller mon cœur. Je voulais voir ce que cette merveille de beauté et de puissance avait dans le ventre.

Le véhicule se stoppa devant le portail qui s'ouvrit lentement, me faisant trépigner d'impatience. Je jetai un regard totalement excité à Edward dont le visage s'était quelque peu fermé.

\- Prends mes lunettes de soleil et ma casquette dans la boite à gants. Mets les, murmura Edward après une seconde à scruter la rue qui s'ouvrait devant nous.

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre ou à discuter, je m'exécutai en silence, mon cœur se comprimant un peu malgré moi.

Je les enfilai, me sentant toujours aussi ridicule vêtue ainsi. Edward me jeta un coup d'œil, acquiesçant un petit sourire en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Comme la première fois qu'il avait eu ce geste, lors du soir de notre rencontre, mon ventre sursauta à son contact.

On échangea un regard lourd de sens et d'électricité, semblant penser tous les deux exactement à cet instant là.

\- Tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-il, un sourire plus prononcé sur les lèvres.

\- Je suis ridicule, le contrai-je en ravalant le rougissement de mes joues.

\- Tu es parfaite, me corrigea-t-il en souriant avant de reporter son regard sur la route. Il y a deux voitures de paparazzis pile en face de nous, m'expliqua-t-il en mettant des lunettes de soleil.

Je m'entendis déglutir avant de regarder les deux véhicules noires qu'Edward m'indiquait, garés de l'autre coté de la route. Malgré les vitres teintées, je savais qu'ils nous shooteraient sans mal.

\- Prête ? demanda Edward d'une voix calme quand le portail fut presque totalement ouvert.

Ma main se posa sur la sienne, sur le volant. Nos regards se croisèrent une seconde.

J'étais prête. Peut-être même prête à absolument tout ce qu'il voulait.

Les paparazzis déguénèrent leurs appareils photos à l'instant même où Edward passa la grille de l'hôtel. Incapable de détacher mon regard de leurs véhicules et de leurs visages, une vague de violence me traversa en les regardant s'affoler à notre vue. Quel type de personne pouvait donc faire ce genre de choses ? Avaient-ils un cœur ? Une âme ?

Si j'avais pu, je leur aurai certainement lancé quelque chose au visage. Plusieurs flash m'aveuglèrent malgré les lunettes et les vitres teintées. Au mieux, je repoussai le sentiment d'angoisse qui voulu enserrer ma poitrine.

Edward accéléra une fois sur la route, me collant au siège, incapable de bouger ou de faire le moindre geste.

La voiture gronda, me faisant frissonner de la tête au pied. L'adrénaline courut dans mes veines et me comprima la poitrine si fort que j'éclatai de rire, provoquant chez Edward un sourire qui fit décoller mon cœur. Voilà bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressentis une chose pareille.

Dans le rétro, je vis les paparazzis courir à leurs véhicules pour monter dedans certainement plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais faits.

Mais certainement pas assez pour nous.

Très vite et malgré leur réactivité, on les sema, les laissant s'éloigner loin derrière comme un point disparaissant dans le désert.

\- Je comprends pourquoi autant de chevaux, m'amusai-je après une minute à nous faufiler dans la circulation, retrouvant petit à petit une vitesse normale.

\- C'est jouissif, s'exclama Edward dont le sourire n'avait pas quitté la bouche.

Je l'observai quelques secondes, incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Il n'était pas beau… ce soir, le soleil déclinant inondant son visage, il était sublime… _ma perfection._

Sur le chemin jusqu'à chez moi, je repensai à ce qu'Edward m'avait dit un peu plus tôt : il voulait que je vienne avec lui à l'hôtel le temps que les choses se… règlent. Cette perspective fit accélérer mon cœur doucement. Cela équivalait à vivre avec lui, et, peu importe tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ces derniers mois, je me sentais prête à franchir n'importe quelle étape. Si je devais vivre avec lui pour ne plus qu'il me quitte jamais, j'étais prête à faire ma valise immédiatement.

Les rues d'L.A. défilant sous mes yeux à une vitesse normale, je soupirai. Ici, nous n'aurions jamais une vie totalement normale. Ici, star et paparazzis vivaient, emmêlées dans un tourbillon de publications et de journaux mal réputés.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda doucement Edward en posant sa main sur ma cuisse recouverte de mon jean, ses doigts brulants ma peau à travers le tissus pourtant épais.

Mon regard revint sur lui. Son visage et ses yeux attentifs me feront-ils toujours le même effet ? Bien sûr que oui. Mon corps entier sembla se réchauffer à cette pensée.

\- On devrait partir, réussi-je à dire dans un souffle.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne, mêlant amoureusement nos doigts par automatisme. Je me rendis brutalement compte à quel point tout cela m'avait horriblement manqué.

\- Partir ?

\- Oui, juste toi et moi.

\- Quand tu veux, approuva-t-il en ramenant nos doigts liés à sa bouche pour les embrasser, les yeux fixés sur la route devant nous.

\- On pourrait nous acheter une île et vivre dessus, seulement toi et moi.

Son regard s'illumina du sourire traversant ses traits.

\- Ne me dis pas ce genre de chose, s'amusa-t-il en me jetant un regard de biais. Je suis capable de le faire.

Sa réaction me fit rire en même temps qu'elle tordit mon ventre. Je savais qu'il_ pouvait_ le faire.

\- Tu n'as jamais songé à quitter L.A. ? finis-je par demander après un silence lorsqu'on traversa mon quartier lentement.

Mes voisins allaient certainement être éberlué de découvrir une si belle voiture dans notre rue… devant chez moi. Cette pensée me fit frissonner. Ca n'était certainement pas avec ce genre de véhicule que nous passerions inaperçus. Il haussa les épaules, me reconnectant à la réalité.

\- Si… quelques fois.

\- Tu aimerais aller où ?

Son regard me transperça quand il se gara devant chez moi, éteignant le moteur qui se coupa dans un soupire grave. Ses yeux firent le tour de mon visage sans s'arrêter nul part. A quoi pensait-il pour être si… grave tout à coup ?

\- Où tu veux, tant que je suis avec toi.

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine avant qu'il ne se tourne légèrement vers moi, sa main caressant ma joue doucement. Son contact me fit du bien et je dus lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdue pour toujours, murmura-t-il à demi-mots.

La douleur de son expression me figea, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur lentement. Mes mains tremblantes entourèrent son visage à mon tour, son regard glissant lentement vers ma bouche.

Mon ventre se retourna à l'instant où il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Contre ses lèvres, je lâchai un soupire. Il se recula légèrement alors que mon cœur menaçait de sortir de ma poitrine.

Rien au monde ne valait que je me passe de tout ce que je ressentais à son contact. Mes doigts glissèrent dans sa nuque, mes lèvres effleurèrent à nouveau sa bouche avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, le souffle court.

Le désir réchauffait déjà mon corps et, au vue des yeux sombres d'Edward, c'était aussi son cas.

Mes yeux fouillèrent les siens une seconde, un peu perdue par son changement de comportement.

\- Pas ici, souffla-t-il en passant son pouce sur ma bouche.

Je repoussai le réchauffement de mes joues en me rendant compte que nous étions toujours dans sa voiture, en pleine rue et que n'importe qui pouvait nous voir.

On sortit du véhicule, laissant dedans nos lunettes de soleil et ma casquette que je retirai en sortant. On le contourna rapidement avant de pénétrer dans la maison, disparaissant des yeux du monde.

Peu importe à quoi je tentai de réfléchir, tout me ramenait à Edward juste derrière moi et à la sensation brulante qu'avait provoqué sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je voulais prendre le temps. Je voulais savoir, être sûre qu'il n'allait _vraiment_ jamais plus me quitter, mais quand il referma la porte derrière nous et qu'il me plaqua contre avant de me soulever contre lui, mes pensées furent brutalement anéanties.

Je ne voyais plus que lui. Je ne sentais plus que lui.

Sa bouche retrouva avidement la mienne, m'embrassant avec une exigence que je ne lui connaissais pas. Mes clés tombèrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, résonnant sur la parquet massif.

Les derniers évènements entre nous virevoltèrent autour de nous, s'emmêlant alors que sa langue pénétrait ma bouche sans aucun accord, me faisant gémir contre sous son assaut.

Peut-être était-ce le trop plein d'émotions de ses derniers mois, et de ses dernières heures. Peut-être était-ce nos disputes, nos batailles. Peut-être était-ce cette peur, qui rongeait mon être, et le sien… mais mon cerveau cessa de fonctionner, et mon cœur s'accéléra quand il me poussa un peu plus contre la porte, me calant entre le bois froid et son corps brulant pour me sentir plus près.

Son assaut violent me fit à nouveau gémir alors que ses mains soutenaient mes cuisses, sa langue s'attelant à allumer un peu plus le brasier qui rongeait déjà mon corps.

Son bassin frotta le mien, m'imposant le feu de son propre corps alors que je tremblai, tentant de lui rendre tout ce qu'il me donnait avec son baiser.

Je ne voulais plus attendre. Je le voulais maintenant, qu'importe les conséquences.

L'urgence dans ses gestes m'enflammait et me rassurait à la fois : il semblait ressentir exactement la même chose que moi.

Il s'appuya un peu plus contre moi, me maintenant dans un équilibre précaire contre la porte alors que je me tordais contre lui quand ses mains descendirent le long de mon corps pour trouver le bouton de mon jean sur lequel il tira sans ménagement.

Tout allait trop vite, mais, pourtant, tout n'était que trop lent. Je le voulais. Je le voulais le plus rapidement possible et rien a part lui ne pourrait réussir à apaiser la brulure de mon corps.

\- Je te veux, maintenant, lâcha-t-il contre ma bouche, la voix cassée avant de glisser dans mon cou pour mordre ma peau.

Nous avions traversés tellement de choses, nous avions déjà eu tellement d'étreintes… mais jamais aucune n'avait eu le gout de celle-ci. Tout était différent.

Avec la même frénésie, il me remit sur pieds. Chancelante, je m'accrochai a ses avant bras quand il tira sur mon jean pour me l'enlever. Mon sous-vêtement suivit presque immédiatement le même chemin.

Tremblantes, mes mains s'attaquèrent à la ceinture de son pantalon avant d'en défaire rapidement les boutons.

Le désir brulant mon corps n'avait certainement jamais eu d'égale, et, quand il me souleva contre lui une fois libéré de son boxer, sa plainte rauque vibra dans mon cou lorsqu'il glissa entre mes chairs, coupant mon souffle.

Ses mains serrèrent mes cuisses, me maintenant avec force entre lui et la porte clause. Mon corps entier me brulait, lui réclamant ma délivrance alors que son bassin bougeait sensuellement contre le mien, me faisant me tordre contre le bois de la porte.

L'instant d'après, son corps s'enfonça dans le mien d'un coup de rein.

Le sentir aussi puissamment en moi me coupa le souffle, faisant trembler mon corps entier alors que mon plaisir augmentait par vagues violentes.

Pendant une seconde, il ne bougea plus, reprenant difficilement son souffle dans le creux de mon épaule.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en se redressant, son regard sombre dans le mien.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de parler. Le retrouver ainsi était la meilleure chose au monde. Enfin, nous étions… _nous_. Lui, moi. Ensemble.

Je soupirai d'aise en me penchant vers sa bouche, savourant son corps dans le mien. Tout ce que j'avais pu ressentir plus tôt dans sa chambre d'hôtel laissa place au désir brulant, inondant mon corps de lave incandescente. Mes reins se creusèrent, accentuant la sensation de nos corps imbriqués.

Je voulais plus… je voulais _tout_.

Ses mouvements reprirent, rapides et incroyablement puissants.

J'allais à la rencontre de ses hanches, accentuant la cambrure de mon corps pour pouvoir le sentir au maximum. Quand il étouffa un gémissement contre ma peau, mon cœur s'affola.

J'allais mourir, mourir de plaisir.

En parfaite synchronisation, nos yeux se croisèrent, nos sourires se répondirent avant de s'écraser l'un contre l'autre. Son baiser, doux et tendre, contrasta largement avec la folie accompagnant les mouvements de ses hanches. Je me laissai aller, acceptant absolument tout ce qu'il me donnait en gémissant contre sa langue.

Il avait le dessus, sur moi, sur tout, et il le savait.

Mes mains entourèrent son visage alors que je me redressai, accentuant à nouveau la cambrure de mes reins, presque à m'en faire mal alors que tout mon corps s'enflammait contre lui. Sa bouche glissa dans mon cou, mordant la peau sous mon oreille tandis que sa respiration lourde et frénétique suivait les mouvements parfaits de son bassin.

_Ma perfection._

\- Je t'aime, souffla sa voix rauque contre mon oreille, me faisant basculer quand ses mains serrèrent plus fort mes cuisses sous le plaisir qui le terrassa au même moment.

Tremblant, il dut se maintenir d'une main contre la porte pour réussir à rester debout le temps que nos corps arrivent à se calmer complètement.

A nouveau, le temps s'arrêta.

Lorsqu'il se redressa pour me regarder, mon coeur loupa un nouveau battement devant la profondeur de ses yeux. Le souffle encore court, j'eus toute la peine du monde à reconnecter mon cerveau. Ses doigts caressèrent brièvement ma joue avant de frôler ma bouche.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je à mon tour, sentant son souffle se couper.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une seconde pendant qu'un frisson le secouait contre moi. Quand il les rouvrit, j'eus presque envie de pleurer devant cette chose énorme que je ressentai dans ma poitrine : mon amour pour lui.

\- Comment j'ai pu croire que je pourrais vivre une seule minute sans toi ? souffla-t-il avant de se pencher pour m'embrasser, anéantissant mes pensées.

Son baiser fut largement plus calme que ce que nous venions de vivre et je m'entendis à nouveau gémir contre sa langue, mon souffle mourant entre ses lèvres.

Quand il se recula, son front se posa sur le mien le temps que l'on reprenne notre souffle.

Cela dura peut-être une minute… peut-être dix, vingt. La notion du temps avait disparut à l'instant où il m'avait soulevée contre cette porte.

Après un moment, il me relacha, me remettant sur mes pieds doucement.

Tremblante, je récupèrai mes vêtements que j'enfilai à nouveau en le regardant remonter son pantalon et refaire la bouche de sa ceinture des ses doigts habiles.

\- J'avais prévu d'attendre, réalisai-je en l'observant passer une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer.

Il éclata de rire en s'approchant de moi à nouveau.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu me dire non, plaisanta-t-il en glissant ses mains autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'autant plus de lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit, admis-je en me sentant rougir.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa bouche à nouveau. M'avait-il drogué ? J'avais le sentiment d'être incapable de m'éloigner de lui, de me lasser de lui… Comment pourrais-je ?

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres avant que mes doigts ne glissent dans ses cheveux, m'appuyant contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus profondément.

Le désir revint, chaud, brûlant dans mon corps encore tremblant de notre précédente étreinte. Que m'avait-il fait ?

\- Tu devrais aller te changer, murmura-t-il, essoufflé en relâchant ma bouche.

Je hochai la tête, les yeux toujours clos en tentant de reprendre mon souffle et le contrôle de mon corps.

Après une minute, je finis par me détacher de lui et regagner ma chambre sans me retourner. Je ne voulais pas le regarder : si je le faisais, j'allais probablement devenir folle. Était-ce sa trop longue absence qui me revenait comme un boomerang et me donnait l'impression que rien en me rassasierait jamais de son corps contre le mien ?

Une fois devant mon placard, je posai les mains sur mes hanches en soupirant. Que pouvais-je bien mettre pour un diner avec son équipe ? Etaient-ils au courant pour nous ? Comment réagiraient-ils ? Approuvaient-ils la relation que nous entretenions ?

\- Tu réfléchis trop, dit-il soudain derrière moi.

Je sursautai un peu, étouffant un rire avant de m'appuyer contre lui quand il enroula ses bras autour de moi. Il me serra puissamment contre lui, me laissant dans l'impossibilité de m'échapper… ce qui était, évidement, la dernière de mes envies.

\- Tu étais sérieux ? finis-je par lui demander en me tournant dans ses bras.

\- Je le suis toujours, assura-t-il en ne sachant de quoi je parlais.

Je levai les yeux au ciel en repoussant un rire certainement idiot.

\- Quand… quand tu as dit que je devais venir vivre avec toi ? repris-je après un instant à fixer ses yeux où un lueur d'amusement flottait. Tu étais sérieux ?

\- Je refuse de prendre des risques inutiles, avoua-t-il, le visage s'assombrissant légèrement.

Il laissa passer un silence avant d'inspirer doucement.

\- Je veux que tu vives avec moi.

\- D'accord, murmurai-je.

Mon cœur avait envie de foutre le camp alors que mon cerveau rendait les armes face à la profondeur de son regard.

\- Si j'avais sus que tu cèderais si facilement, je te l'aurai demandé il y a des semaines, avoua-t-il.

\- Il y a des semaines je ne savais pas ce qu'était de vivre sans toi, murmurai-je en me sentant rougir.

Ses yeux brillants se perdirent dans les miens, accaparant mon souffle.

\- Je ne savais plus quoi faire, finit-il par dire après quelques secondes de silence, la douleur dansant dans le fond de ses iris à nouveau.

\- Je sais.

L'intensité entre nous me broya le cœur à main nue. Je tentai de lui sourire doucement, espérant qu'il comprenne à quel point j'étais prête à tout pour lui.

\- Mais heureusement, tu es probablement la seule femme au monde plus têtue que moi, avoua-t-il dans un sourire avant de secouer la tête, partagé entre dépit et stupéfaction.

Un rire m'échappa, allégeant brutalement l'atmosphère entre nous.

\- Ma _perfection_, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers moi pour effleurer à peine mes lèvres avant de disparaitre de ma chambre, me laissant haletante et émue.

_Sa perfection._

* * *

Le restaurant était sublime, et incroyablement vide si je me référai au fait que nous étions la seule table occupée à cet étage. Edward avait-il privatisé cette salle ? Celle du bas, que nous avions traversée par le coté était pleine à craquer, mais, ici, les dizaines de tables n'étaient même pas dressées. Seule la notre trônait, en plein milieu de la pièce, les serveur allant et venant pour nous ramener nos plats et remplir nos verres d'un vin absolument divin.

\- Tout va bien ? murmura Edward à mon coté en se penchant vers moi pendant qu'Alice et Jasper en face de nous discutaient organisation. Tu es bien silencieuse.

\- Tout va bien, assurai-je dans un sourire que je voulu rassurant.

\- Je sais quand tu mens, me rappela-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Je me sentis rougir sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Qui y-a-t-il ?

Je m'entendis soupirer avant même d'avoir renoncer à me taire.

\- C'est juste… tout cette sécurité autour de toi ça… ça m'angoisse, soupirai-je, baissant les yeux sur mon assiette à moitié pleine.

\- C'est juste une précaution.

\- Tu sais que non, osai-je à mi-voix.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Tout est sous contrôle.

Je serrai les dents, empêchant ma langue de lui avouer le fond de ma pensée. Je n'avais pas peur, j'étais terrifiée. Depuis plus d'une heure, le diner ne tournait qu'autour de la sécurité qui sera déployée autour de lui le lundi soir, au Gala annuel du Met. Tout était parfait, tout était incroyablement bien pensé, calculé à la minute près. Mais le sentiment d'insécurité qui me tordait le ventre me donnait envie de vomir, coupant littéralement ma faim.

Les doigts d'Edward se posèrent sous mon menton, m'obligeant à affronter ses yeux à nouveau.

\- Tout ira bien, assura-t-il. J'ai les meilleurs garde du corps qui existe. Tout sera parfaitement sécurisé, je ne risquerai rien.

\- Mais Tanya sera là, réussi-je à souffler, provoquant un léger silence à la table.

Les regard de Jasper et Alice convergèrent sur nous alors qu'Edward ne quittait pas mon regard. Dans le sien, un éclat de colère mêlé à de l'inquiétude brilla.

\- Ca n'est peut-être pas elle, murmura Alice avant de me faire un petit sourire contrit. On en est toujours au même point. Rien ne filtre.

\- On ne peut pas faire plus ? demandai-je, à nouveau angoissée en reportant mon attention sur les deux être face à nous.

Alice haussa les épaules en soupirant.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'on…

\- On pourrait la prendre de front, intervint soudain Jasper en la coupant.

\- Mais on ne sait même pas si c'est elle Jasper… soupira Edward, dont l'agacement m'arrivait par vagues.

\- Mais si elle l'était ? Si elle était à l'origine de toutes les menaces que reçoit Edward ? Peut-être quand la confrontant on pourrait…

\- Hors de question, trancha brutalement Edward à mon coté, me coupant dans mes dires.

Je portai mon attention sur lui pour le voir les dents serrées, le regard froid.

\- On ne fera pas une chose pareille et personne n'ira confronter personne.

\- C'est pas bête, murmura Alice, capturant mon attention à nouveau.

\- Alice…

\- Edward ! Ca fait des mois que ça dure, le coupa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Combien de temps devra-t-on vivre avec la peur au ventre ?

\- La police mène son enquête, contra-t-il, visiblement mécontent que son équipe lui tienne tête et prenne mon partit.

\- Quelle enquête ? s'agaça Jasper, blanchissant un peu. Rien n'avance ! Depuis des mois, rien n'avance ! Je n'attendrai pas qu'il arrive encore quelque chose à l'un de vous, ou à Alice !

Je vis cette dernière blanchir alors qu'Edward croisait les bras sur son torse, mécontent.

\- Je pourrais tenter de lui parler, intervins-je récoltant le regard noir d'Edward à mes cotés que je décidai d'ignorer.

\- Hors de question, répéta Edward, maintenant en colère.

\- Vous ? me demanda Jasper en haussant les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

\- Ca peut marcher, souffla Alice, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- Isabella ! s'énerva Edward, me faisant sursauter au ton sec de sa voix.

Jamais il n'avait osé me parler sur ce ton et mon cœur se serra devant la colère dans ses yeux.

\- Hors de question que tu t'en mêles, tu restes en dehors de ça.

Mon souffle se coupa alors que la colère brula ma gorge, acide et brulante.

\- Non, claquai-je plus fort que prévu. Je veux aider Edward !

La stupéfaction traversa nos voisins de table qui échangèrent un regard mais Edward les ignora, la colère faisant briller ses yeux.

\- Il n'en est pas question ! s'énerva-t-il en se tournant brusquement vers moi.

\- Je peux aider, insistai-je, on peut établir un plan ensemble que je suivrai à la lettre et…

\- La discussion est clause, décida Edward en repoussant son assiette à moitié pleine. Tu n'iras pas rencontrer Tanya et je ne veux même pas en discuter !

En colère et à présent mal à l'aise devant l'excès de colère d'Edward, je m'enfonçai dans ma chaise, me pinçant les lèvres pour retenir les mots brulants ma langue. Je détestai me donner en spectacle et le fait qu'Edward soit aussi définitif me comprima l'estomac. J'étais certaine que nous pouvions obtenir quelque chose en suivant mon instinct. Jusqu'à présent, il ne m'avait pas trompé.

La fin du repas se termina dans une ambiance étrange. Je restai silencieuse, incapable de prendre part aux discussions presque tendues. Edward ne décolérait pas et chaque regard qu'il m'adressait me donnait envie de lui crier dessus.

La police n'avançait pas, ni personne d'autre. Rien ne bougeait et nous devions intervenir pour que les choses changent. Il était hors de question que nous vivions encore des mois ainsi.

En quittant le restaurant, je montai dans la voiture d'Edward en silence, serrant les dents. Ma colère n'était pas partie, au contraire, j'avais la sensation qu'elle allait m'engloutir. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas au moins en parler ? Au moins essayer ? Était-ce parce que la personne visée était Tanya ?

Il entra à son tour, claquant la porte si fort que la voiture entière vibra. Avait-il conscience du prix de cette voiture ?

Sans un mot, il démarra, augmentant la pression et la colère dans mon être. Il m'ignorait ? De mieux en mieux. Je n'avais jamais eu vraiment affaire à cet Edward présomptueux et en colère, mais il ne me faisait pas peur. S'il pensait que j'allais le laisser me marcher dessus, il se trompait largement. Je n'étais pas son équipe et je n'étais certainement pas sous ses ordres.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, je ne l'attendis même pas pour sortir de la voiture et fonçai vers les ascenseurs. J'entendis ses pas arriver jusqu'à moi quand les portes devant moi s'ouvrirent. Mon cœur s'accéléra malgré tout en rentrant dans la cabine, son corps non loin du mien. Comment faisait-il pour être si calme alors que mes nerfs semblaient sur le point de lâcher ?

En pénétrant dans la suite, je retirai mes escarpins et ma veste. Edward, toujours silencieux, gagna la petite cuisine où il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il but lentement, son regard brulant mon corps alors que je faisais de mon mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- Vas-tu m'ignorer encore longtemps ? finit-il par demander d'une voix plate.

\- Je ne sais pas, vas-tu me traiter comme tes employés encore longtemps ? m'énervai-je, lui faisant face.

Lentement, je vis ses mâchoires se serrer.

\- Je t'interdis de prendre des risques inutiles, se défendit-il en déboutonnant les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise habilement.

\- S'ils peuvent nous aider à mettre fin à toute cette merde ils ne seront pas inutiles Edward !

\- On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable Isabella, s'énerva-t-il brusquement en reposant vivement son verre sur le bar. C'est hors de question que tu ailles en première ligne.

\- Le problème c'est que j'ai raison ou juste le fait que ça soit elle ? arguai-je, contrôlant mal le tremblement de ma voix

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Je crois, au contraire, que ça a tout à voir Edward ! Tu refuses d'entendre qu'elle pourrait être impliquée !

Ses grands yeux sombres de colère scrutèrent les miens attentivement.

\- Tu devrais cesser d'écouter ta jalousie Isabella, elle te fait dire des choses vraiment ridicules.

Soufflée, je restai figée une seconde avant de soupirer. Oui, j'étais jalouse. Et j'avais peur. Parce que le fait qu'il repousse sans cesse l'idée que Tanya était derrière tout ça ne signifiait-il pas qu'il était encore… aveuglé par elle ? Était-il toujours amoureux d'elle ?

\- Si tu ressens encore quoi que ce soit pour elle je…

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça, me coupa-t-il en s'approchant.

\- Tes réactions me prouve le contraire Edward !

Il secoua la tête en serrant les dents.

\- Ca fait des mois que je ne ressens plus rien pour elle. Si ça n'était pas le cas je n'aurai pas sacrifier notre histoire en pensant que c'était la seule solution au risque de me perdre moi-même !

\- Alors laisse moi vous aider.

\- Non, claqua-t-il avec force.

\- C'est la seule solution. Je refuse de continuer à vivre ainsi pendant des mois.

\- Je trouverai une solution, s'entêta-t-il en repoussant mon idée. On aura une vie normale.

\- Et si ça n'arrive pas ? Si rien ne change Edward ?

Son regard brutalement sombre verrouilla le mien, comprimant mon cœur dans ma poitrine.

\- Alors tu auras le choix de partir, murmura-t-il d'une voix sans vie.

Je me figeai, perdue dans les tourments qui habitaient Edward depuis des mois et qui me sautaient brusquement aux yeux.

\- Tu es un idiot, finis-je par soupirer.

Edward haussa un sourcil, entre colère et surprise.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je finirai par partir alors que j'ai failli mourir sans toi ? Que je me suis battue corps et âme pour que tu acceptes de voir la vérité ?

\- Isabella on…

\- Je refuse que tu renonces à nouveau, le menaçai-je, ma colère me faisant trembler.

\- Ca n'arrivera plus, assura-t-il en s'approchant à nouveau.

\- Qu'est ce qui me le prouve Edward ? Si Jasper se fait agresser ? Ou Alice à nouveau ? Tu me quitteras encore _pour mon bien_ ?

La colère éclata dans ses yeux alors qu'il attrapa ma nuque pour me ramener brutalement contre lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa langue envahit ardemment ma bouche, ne me laissant pas le temps de réagir. Je m'entendis vaguement gémir contre lui, surprise par l'assaut et la pression que sa bouche exerçait contre la mienne.

\- Je t'interdis de penser ça, murmura-t-il hors d'haleine en relâchant ma bouche.

Haletante, je scrutai ses yeux sombres quelques secondes, noyée dans la peine que j'y lus.

\- Je t'interdis de penser que je vais t'abandonner.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait, réussi-je à dire, sentant mes larmes me bruler.

\- La plus grosse erreur de ma vie, souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux brièvement, semblant incapable d'affronter mon regard.

\- Alors laisse moi t'aider Edward.

Ses yeux sombres retrouvèrent les miens. Il pinça ses lèvres quand je nouai mes bras dans sa nuque, inspirant profondément en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

\- Je peux aider. Je peux me rendre à cette réception avec toi et parler à Tanya.

\- Je ne vois pas comment…

\- Si elle doit tenter quelque chose contre moi, elle essaiera Edward. Si elle est vraiment derrière tout ça, elle doit me détester.

Il serra les mâchoires si fort que j'entendis ses dents grincer. Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux en posant mon front contre le sien, espérant l'apaiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- On doit essayer, insistai-je devant l'hésitation de ses yeux.

Ses mains agrippèrent mon visage qu'il maintint avec force contre le sien.

\- Tu devras obéir à tout mes ordres.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, sentant un sourire voulant naitre sur ma bouche. Cependant, je le retins et inspirai profondément.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, murmurai-je contre sa bouche. Fais-moi confiance Edward… j'en suis capable.

\- Je n'en doutes pas une seconde, rétorqua-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains le long de mon corps jusqu'à agripper mes hanches pour me ramener un peu plus contre lui.

Il m'observa -m'admira serait plus juste- de longues secondes, avant de soupirer longuement. La colère dans ses yeux déserta lentement, laissant place à quelque chose à mi chemin entre la stupéfaction et la gêne.

\- Qu'as-tu fais de moi ? finit-il par murmurer, son nez caressant doucement le mien.

Je soupirai, le sentant enfin rendre les armes.

\- Je t'avais prévenue que j'étais têtue, risquai-je dans un sourire.

Il secoua la tête, incrédule en repoussant un sourire à son tour. Ses traits se détendirent quand je caressai le bout de son nez du mien à mon tour.

\- Je pourrais absolument tout faire pour toi, confiai-je à mi-voix.

Son regard devint plus tendre, et beaucoup, beaucoup plus brulant. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avant qu'il ne se recule légèrement. Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens plusieurs longues secondes, sentant mon cœur s'affoler par la soudaine profondeur de ceux-ci.

\- Qu'importe ce que j'ai pu vivre avec Tanya, personne d'autre au monde ne me fait ressentir ce que je ressens quand tu es près de moi… Je t'interdis de penser que je pourrais encore… ressentir quelque chose pour elle, c'est…

Il secoua la tête, comme si pour lui cela était tout bonnement inconcevable.

\- Je… Elle a été ta femme, réussi-je à murmurer, perturbée par ce qu'il me confiait.

\- Et tu seras la mienne un jour, promit-il, faisant s'arrêter mon cœur.

Le sang quitta mon corps entier pour affluer sur mes joues alors qu'un sourire en coin prenait place sur ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il me dire une chose pareille sans ciller ? L'air sérieux qu'il arborait rendit ma respiration saccadée. Il inspira profondément avant de m'embrasser brièvement à nouveau.

\- Je n'aimerais plus jamais personne comme je t'aime, assura-t-il avec une telle force, une telle conviction que, en toute conscience, je me mis à le croire aussi.

* * *

_Bon, bah voilà._

_J'ai eu des messages très touchants suite à mes derniers postes... concernant un publication en livres... vraiment, je ne sais pas. J'aime ce que je partage avec vous, et, malgré tout ce que vous me dites, je crois que je ne me sens pas prête, pas légitime d'envoyer mes histoires à une maison d'édition... un jour peut-être. C'est un des grands rêves de ma vie._

_Je tiens à vous dire aussi que **j'ai commencé à (re)publier Je suis**, lien dans mon profil pour celles qui veulent !_

_Et on oubli pas le plus important : laissez moi un mot._

_A très vite, ici ou ailleurs._

_J'vous embrasse,_

_Tied._


	24. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Pourquoi avais-je eu cette idée ? Pourquoi avais mis dans la tête à Edward que cela pouvait marcher ?

Je n'en étais vraiment plus certaine désormais, et chaque instant ne faisait qu'augmenter mes doutes.

J'avais beau essayer de faire fi de tout ce qui m'entourait, je n'y arrivai pas. Le bruit, la foule, les cris, les lumières trop fortes et les flash m'aveuglant.

Les doigts d'Edward effleurèrent les miens, me ramenant à ses yeux qui me scrutaient avec attention.

\- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois depuis que nous avions quitté l'hôtel dans lequel nous étions arrivés à l'aube.

Malgré mon ventre noué, mon cœur s'accéléra sous la coupe de son regard.

\- On ne peut mieux, soufflai-je, presque mortifiée.

Un sourire ce dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait légèrement vers moi, nous enfermant dans cette bulle chaude et délicate qui lui seul savait créer. Immédiatement, mon corps entier sembla s'apaiser.

\- Tout va bien, murmura-t-il en effleurant le bas de mon dos de ses doigts.

Avec lui, contre lui, je me sentais en sécurité. Peut-être plus que jamais alors que, de ma vie, je n'avais jamais été exposée de la sorte. Quelques rires résonnèrent sous le chapiteau, mais je n'y prêtai pas attention : je ne voyais plus que lui.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je en plein milieu du brouhaha incessant et des battements de mon cœur s'accélérant à mes propres mots.

Son sourire s'étira alors que le rythme de la caresse de ses doigts dans mon dos se figea légèrement sur le tissu d'une douceur incroyable de ma robe.

\- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il à son tour, ses yeux profondément ancrés dans les miens.

La lave brulante qu'était mes sentiments pour lui déferla le long de mes veines jusqu'à atteindre mon cœur, me coupant le souffle.

Mon corps allait il réagir de façon si extrême à chaque fois ? Bien sûr que oui.

Jasper à coté de nous, nous signifia que c'était bientôt l'heure, et notre bulle éclata en une fraction de seconde.

Mais je me sentais un peu mieux, désormais. La boule d'angoisse que j'avais ressenti depuis deux jours semblait beaucoup moins importante et mon trac me parut brutalement prendre beaucoup moins de place dans ma poitrine.

Edward glissa sa main dans la mienne, et noua nos doigts fermement. Je n'avais pas envie de le quitter, pas tout de suite et je me paru d'un ridicule absurde quand j'eus envie de lui demander de rester à mes cotés, comme si cela était un adieu.

\- Alors, pas de photo officielle ? Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi, un sourire à me damner sur ses lèvres parfaites.

Je refoulais la grimace que j'eus envie d'afficher brutalement et repoussai mon rire nerveux quand il s'approcha un peu plus de mon corps tremblant.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, marmonnai-je, provoquant son rire.

\- Bientôt, souffla-t-il comme une promesse qui me noua l'estomac en même temps qu'elle me fit sourire.

_Lui et moi_. Officiellement. Devant tout le monde.

\- Bientôt, murmurai-je, soudain émue.

La seconde d'après, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Et, brutalement, j'oubliai tout : les mythiques marches du Met Ball un peu plus loin, les stars plus excentriques et belles les unes que les autres autour de nous, les parterres de photographes et leurs interpellations, la foule de fan rassemblée derrière les barrières et leurs sursauts de joie à l'approche de leur célébrité préférée. _Tout_. Y compris son équipe juste à coté - Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Dean. Y compris qu'on pouvait nous voir, _qu'on nous voyait_ et que, par ce chaste baiser, Edward montrait au monde entier sans s'en cacher la nature de notre relation.

Quand, après une seconde, il se recula, je me sentie rougir. Je remerciai silencieusement Carmen de m'avoir maquillée assez pour que cela ne se remarque pas.

\- Tu as les yeux qui brillent, sourit-il en caressant distraitement ma joue de sa main libre.

Son geste eut le don de faire s'accélérer un peu plus mon cœur.

\- Tu m'embrasses devant tout le monde, réussi-je à dire en dépit de tout ce que mon corps subissait.

Sa langue passa sur ses lèvres au ralenti tandis que mon cerveau rendait les armes. Qui était aussi beau ?

\- On en à déjà parlé, sourit-il.

\- Je sais, admis-je avec un petit sourire contrit.

\- Si elle veut me faire du mal, elle viendra me trouver. Je ne veux plus nous cacher.

Son regard profond verrouilla le mien.

Était-ce raisonnable ? Non.

Était-ce la chose à faire ? Certainement pas.

Avais-je envie, pourtant, de faire demi tour ? Pas le moins du monde.

Je voulais que cela cesse.

Je voulais vivre. Avec lui, et pour toujours.

\- Alors on ne se cache plus, finis-je par dire après une minute à me perdre dans la profondeur de ses iris d'une clarté incroyable.

A mon tour, je posai une main sur la veste de son costume bleu nuit et me redressai pour poser chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mon geste le fit sourire contre ma bouche alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens.

Vaguement consciente du reste autour de nous, de moi, j'entendis plusieurs cris d'excitation provenant de derrière nous -les fans à quelques mètres- et les flash des photographes tournant et dansant entre les corps sur le tapis rouge. Peut-être qu'ils nous prenaient en photo, ou peut-être pas… pour la première fois depuis que je connaissais Edward, je m'en fichais… lui seul et son parfum chaud autour de moi comptait.

Ses doigts toujours sur ma joue caressèrent ma peau, me faisant fermer les yeux quand je reculai sagement.

\- J'ai déjà hâte de t'enlever cette robe, avoua-t-il tout bas, l'ombre d'un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres.

Son pouce passa sur ma bouche au ralentit, accompagnant dans mots dans une promesse.

\- Tu dois monter ces marches d'abord, m'amusai-je pour calmer mon corps soudain tremblant de désir pour lui.

On échangea un regard, un sourire avant qu'il ne m'embrasse une dernière fois. Nouveaux crépitements, nouveaux cris derrière nous, nouveau flash sur ma gauche. Un soupire le traversa.

\- File ! le repoussai-je dans un rire, ignorant mon corps et mes lèvres qui n'appelaient que lui.

\- On se retrouve à l'intérieur.

Je hochai la tête puis, Dean à ses cotés, il s'éloigna à regret.

Je l'observai marcher élégamment, plus beau que jamais dans son costume sur mesure et des chaussures italiennes hors de prix. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

_Hors de prix._

J'étais au Gala du Met. A New York. Au Met Ball. Tout ici était hors de prix, jusqu'à, certainement, ce tapis rouge sur lequel nous étions depuis presque trente minutes.

Tout était démesuré. Le décor, l'or, le rouge et les fleurs partout.

Les stars et leurs robes plus incroyables les unes que les autres, les hommes et leurs costumes parfois aux mille couleurs… je me sentais presque trop… normale, dans cette robe que m'avait - à nouveau - offerte Edward dans un sourire angélique le matin même. J'avais failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque devant cette beauté et, désormais dedans depuis une heure, j'arrivai à me sentir presque jolie… du moins, dans les yeux d'Edward, je l'étais.

Je jetai un énième coup d'œil au bustier rond et doux, mettant en valeur le peu de forme que j'avais toujours eu. La sensation était étrange. Je n'avais jamais vraiment aimé, et accepté ce corps trop fin. Pourtant, depuis que je connaissais Edward, j'apprenais à le respecter, et, parfois, à l'apprécier. Peut-être était-ce cette façon particulière qu'il avait de me dévorer des yeux… cette lueur que je voyais briller dans son regard quand il le posait sur ma personne. Ou peut-être était-ce son amour, _cet_ amour qui me faisait vibrer toute entière.

Bougeant d'un pied sur l'autre, sans Edward à mes cotés, je ne trouvais brutalement plus trop ma place.

Mes yeux firent le tour de l'environnement autour de moi, finalement rattrapée par tout ce qui nous entourait : les gens, la musique, l'ambiance légère et particulière.

A plusieurs mètres de nous, derrières les barrières qui les retenait, des dizaines de jeunes filles semblaient avoir les yeux braquées sur nous, sur _moi_. La pression dans ma poitrine augmenta avant que je ne respire lentement : non, ça n'était pas moi, qu'elles regardaient, c'était nous… _eux_. Ceux de l'autre coté, ceux du tapis rouge. _Ceux qui ont de la chance._

Mes yeux balayèrent les visages lentement, presque hypnotisée par l'énergie positive et -presque- magique qui semblait régner ici. Cette soirée avait quelque chose d'un peu irréel, et de vraiment particulier. Malgré mon stress que je n'arrivai pas à repousser totalement, j'étais heureuse, et surtout pleinement consciente de la chance que j'avais de faire partit de_ ce coté_.

Plusieurs personnes semblaient avoir les yeux me détaillant sans la moindre gêne, mais je n'arrivai pas à m'en étonner réellement.

J'étais celle qui partageait la voiture d'Edward Cullen.

J'étais celle qui parlait avec Edward Cullen une minute avant.

J'étais celle à qui_ il_ avait tenu la main pendant un moment.

J'étais celle qu'il avait embrassé. Trois fois. Devant tout le monde.

Plusieurs d'entres elles crièrent mon prénom, faisant accélérer mon cœur.

Elles savaient qui j'étais. Moi._ Moi._

Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas… menacée. Je me doutais que leurs attentions n'étaient pas _les pires_.

Je savais que ça n'était pas des fan d'Edward qu'il fallait me méfier, ou avoir peur. Les _rapports_ de Rosalie concernant le retour de notre idylle amoureuse déferlaient depuis le vendredi soir -où nous étions allez au restaurant- et, à force de recevoir des commentaires de Rose toutes les heures sur tout ce qui se disait sur les réseaux sociaux sur nous, je ne me sentais plus si inquiète.

Les fans d'Edward ne me détestaient apparemment pas. Elles faisaient de nous leur nouveau couple idéal pendant que je tentai de ne pas devenir hystérique.

De visage en visage, mes yeux rencontrèrent des iris plus sombres.

A moitié caché par une casquette sombre et enfoncée loin sur le crane, il me fut impossible de distinguer ses traits pourtant, mon cœur s'arrêta.

Soudain, j'eus du mal à tenir sur mes jambes.

Les muscles de mon dos se contractèrent avec violence et tout mon corps sembla se raidir en une seconde.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Alice en apparaissant devant moi, me faisant sursauter.

Brutalement, mon esprit se reconnecta avec la réalité… Je me rendis compte que j'avais cessé de respirer.

Mes yeux papillonnèrent une seconde, retrouvant doucement le fonctionnement de mon corps engourdis. Quelque chose dans l'allure, dans la posture…

\- Oui je… oui, bafouillai-je, largement perturbée.

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire en pensant deviner mes pensées. Restez près de nous, on avancera dans une minute.

J'acquiesçai espérant faire disparaitre le sentiment brutal d'insécurité qui m'avait envahit.

Alice reporta son attention à Jasper à son coté tandis que je tentai, en vain, de repousser mes peurs qui revenaient au galop.

Respirant profondément pour calmer mon corps en ébullition, je scrutai la foule de fan à nouveau, recherchant cette silhouette que j'avais vu… en vain.

Je soupirai, me sermonnant. _Tout allait bien_. Le moindre visage fermé que je voyais ne signifiait pas que quelqu'un allait nous faire du mal. Chaque homme, chaque femme de cet endroit n'était pas notre ennemi.

Après une minute à me répéter cela, mon corps s'apaisa enfin. Je reportai mon attention sur Edward, plus loin, qui montait les marches, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'était pas beau. Non, ce soir, il avait l'air d'un ange sortit tout droit de mes rêves les plus fous. Il était parfait, et c'était peu de le dire. J'entendis plusieurs photographes l'appeler par son prénom, réclamant son attention pour obtenir _le_ cliché qui ferait d'eux la star de leur maison de presse pendant quelques heures.

* * *

Le Week-end était passé à une vitesse folle. Nos retrouvailles mouvementées avec Edward au restaurant avaient laissées place à une sensation quelque peu particulière.

Dans la suite du Bel'Air, après qu'Edward ait accepté d'envisager l'idée que l'on confronte Tanya, la paix était revenue. J'avais le sentiment inédit que, peut-être, nous tenions une solution. L'espoir se dessinait et cela me faisait du bien. Savoir qu'Edward était prêt à me faire confiance me rassurait : cela voulait dire qu'il voulait avancer.

Pendant deux jours, après un aller retour express chez moi pour récupérer des vêtements et ramener Gribouille chez Rosalie pour quelques temps -jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse vivre_ normalement-_ nous nous étions enfermés dans la suite de l'hôtel, ne voulant sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Je ne voulais que lui, je n'avais besoin que de lui… que m'aurait-il fallu d'autre que ses bras autour de moi ?

Des heures durant, nous nous étions aimés, nous avions grignotés sur le pouce, nous avions profiter de chaque instant l'un contre l'autre, dans le lit, dans l'immense canapé, sans jamais n'avoir besoin d'autre chose.

J'avais le sentiment de devoir rattraper tout ce temps que nous avions passés loin l'un de l'autre et, à la façon dont Edward me serrait contre lui à la moindre occasion, je savais qu'il ressentait la même chose. Chaque instant était précieux, rare et chaque rire éclairant son visage me faisait l'aimer un peu plus.

Plusieurs fois dans le Week-end, Rosalie m'avait partagé les nouvelles du front : notre couple était de retour sur les réseaux sociaux et dans la presse.

Notre repas du vendredi soir n'avait pas échappé aux paparazzis qui nous avaient shooter à la sortie du restaurant sans que je n'y prête attention. D'autres photos trainaient aussi… celle que les paparazzis avaient pris à notre sortie de l'hôtel dans _la distraction_ d'Edward.

Une d'entre elle m'avait interpellée et faite sourire : Edward, légèrement tourné vers moi, les grilles du portail encore à demies closes. Il avait les doigts remettant mes cheveux en place. Son sourire, et le mien, semblaient se parler sans dire un mot.

Tout me paraissait tellement, _tellement _évident. Qu'importe les paparazzis et le reste._ C'était lui._

Edward avait imposé des règles relativement strict : je ne devais plus sortir seule -même pour rejoindre Rosalie et Gribouille; Dean devait m'emmener absolument partout; je devais vivre avec lui, au Bel'Air, à temps plein; je ne devais ouvrir la porte à personne s'il n'était pas présent.

Grâce à ça, et à ma promesse de ne pas enfreindre ces conditions qui rythmerai nos vies, Edward me parut plus calme le reste du Week-end.

Le tourment habitait encore ses pupilles parfois mais, globalement, savoir que j'étais prête à me soumettre à toutes ces règles semblait l'apaiser et le soulager.

Mes parents m'avaient appelés le samedi midi, me sermonnant d'en apprendre plus par la presse que par ma propre bouche.

Le samedi soir, ce fut à Esmée d'appeler Edward : nous aurions pût leur dire que nous nous donnions une nouvelle chance… mais nous avions raison, nous étions faits pour être ensemble. Je savais évidement que cela était le cas mais, entendre Esmée le dire me fit du bien. Cela parut faire du bien à Edward aussi qui promit à sa mère de revenir passer du temps avec eux au plus vite.

Les photos de nous affluaient partout, mais je m'en fichais. J'étais avec lui, contre lui, et cela m'allait plus que n'importe quoi au monde.

Depuis le matin, nous étions à New York avec son équipe pour assister au Met Ball. Je n'en revenais toujours pas de pouvoir y être à ses cotés.

Edward éclata de rire par dessus la musique ambiante -du Jazz- me ramenant à la réalité. Comme la première fois que je l'avais vu rire de la sorte, je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres. J'étais incapable d'entendre ce dont parlait Jasper, Emmett et lui, à quelques pas de nous, mais cela devait être épique.

\- Il a l'air détendu, commenta Alice à mon coté, les yeux rivés sur les trois hommes.

\- Il l'est, confirmai-je. Ca fait du bien.

Elle hocha la tête, confirmant mes dires. A quelques choses près -Dean à quelques pas d'Edward les yeux rivés autour de lui- j'aurai pu croire que tout était terminé.

\- Pour vendredi, j'espère que notre… discussion n'a pas gâché votre soirée.

Je lançai un regard à Alice puis un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Edward peut-être un vrai tyran, sourit-elle en regardant brièvement ce dernier. Vous êtes la première personne qui ose lui tenir tête ainsi. Même Ta... personne n'ose le faire, bafouilla-t-elle.

Il me sembla qu'un rougissement colora ses joues. La tension s'insinua dans ma poitrine.

\- Pas même Tanya ? lui demandai-je, devinant aisément ses pensées.

Un soupire passa ses lèvres carmin alors qu'elle se penchait légèrement sur la table fleurit.

\- Je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, murmura-t-elle en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- Des photos d'Edward m'embrassant sur le tapis rouge doivent déjà envahir internet alors question malaise…

Son rire éclata entre nous, me détendant finalement.

\- C'est vrai, approuva-t-elle avant de secouer la tête. Tanya n'est pas… elle ne se laisse pas marcher dessus mais elle n'a jamais… comment vous dire ? Elle n'a jamais chercher à vraiment participer dans la vie d'Edward.

\- A s'investir ? demandai-je, un peu perdue.

Alice fit tourner son verre de vin presque vide entre ses doigts qu'elle fixa avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

\- J'ai toujours eu la sensation qu'elle était… qu'elle était avec Edward parce que c'était _comme ça_, hésita-t-elle. Et pas par amour sincère.

Je laissai passer un silence, méditant sa réponse.

\- Esmée m'a dit à quelque chose près la même chose, révèlai-je à demi mot.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d'Alice.

\- Il mérite d'être aimé pour qui il est. Il a assez souffert comme ça.

Mon regard se tourna vers la silhouette d'Edward, debout près de la porte donnant sur la terrasse entièrement illuminée. Il discutait avec Jasper et Emmett. Avec l'enfance qu'avait eu Edward -mais qu'elle ignorait- Alice ne savait pas a quel point ses propos étaient vrais. Pourtant, ce soir, une cigarette se consumant entre son pouce et son index, les réverbères éclairant partiellement son visage rieur… il avait l'air heureux.

\- On a vu la différence, reprit Alice devant mon silence.

Je reportai mon attention sur elle avec difficulté : quitter Edward des yeux n'était pas chose facile.

\- Avec vous, compléta-t-elle dans un sourire.

Peut-être était-ce là, la chose la plus gentille qu'elle m'ait dite.

\- Je… merci, soufflai-je, presque gênée.

Le silence s'installa, mais il était agréable. Pour la première en fois en compagnie d'Alice, je ne me sentais ni mal à l'aise, ni de trop. Peut-être était-ce ses mots, peut-être notre relation qui évoluait doucement mais surement, ou peut-être simplement le fait que je n'arrivais pas à ne pas réfléchir avec la vision du corps parfait d'Edward dans ce décor de rêve.

Je n'avais jamais participé à une soirée comme celle-ci. Même la décoration aux oscars n'était aussi extraordinaire. Dans la salle où nous venions de diner certainement les meilleures choses que j'ai pu mangé de ma vie, absolument toutes les tables (au moins une centaine) étaient fleurit de roses blanches et roses pâles. Chaque centimètre carré était décoré soigneusement, à tel point qu'en m'asseyant au début du repas avec Edward, je n'avais presque pas osé toucher aux couverts. Tout était magnifique et c'était peu de le dire.

La vente de charité allait commencée d'ici une demi-heure alors que nous venions de terminer le dessert.

Le vin -succulent, lui aussi- me montant doucement à la tête ne m'aidait pas à garder les idées clairs et calmes. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour Edward et chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur moi, mon cœur s'emballait déraisonnablement. Malgré le plaisir que j'avais à partager cette soirée -la première réellement officielle à ses cotés- je n'avais qu'une envie : retourner à l'hôtel et replonger corps et âme dans notre bulle chaude et apaisante qui nous berçait depuis nos retrouvailles.

Quand Edward revint à table avec nous, son sourire en coin sur sa bouche, mes pensées divaguèrent à nouveau. Peut-être pouvions-nous nous eclisper ? Ne serait-ce que cinq minutes ? Un coin reculer, un couloir sombre, la voiture de Dean ? Qu'avait-il fait à mon pauvre cerveau ?

\- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

Son parfum embauma mes sens, faisant s'accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je… oui, soufflai-je, troublée.

L'ombre d'un sourire glissa sur ses traits tandis que je me retenais de grogner. Sa main se posa sur le milieu de ma cuisse, caressant doucement ma peau à travers le tissus. Peut-être allais-je mourir ? Peut-être que mon cœur allait s'arrêter à force de battre si fort ? Était-il possible de mourir de combustion spontanée ?

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus sage que tu ne me touches pas, réussis-je à dire après quelques secondes à lutter pour ne pas le supplier de nous en aller.

Il haussa un sourcil, visiblement surpris avant que le sourire figé sur ses lèvres ne s'agrandisse.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il en toute innocence, me faisant lever les yeux aux ciel.

Ma réaction le fit rire délibérément. Je détournai les yeux sur la salle s'étendant devant nous, tentant de mon concentrer -en vain- sur autre chose que la perfection qu'il incarnait à merveille.

\- Auriez-vous des pensées impures Mademoiselle Swan ? s'intéressa-t-il en pressant doucement ma cuisse de ses doigts.

\- Certainement pas, m'offusquai-je en retenant le rire qui voulait secouer mon corps.

\- J'en ai plein, avoua-t-il en se penchant un peu plus pour embrasser mon épaule nue du bout des lèvres. Tout le temps. Mais encore plus quand je te vois dans cette robe.

Malgré mon envie d'ignorer ce qu'il me disait, je me sentie rougir légèrement. Il était tellement doué à ce jeu là : celui de me faire perdre l'envie de l'ignorer.

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer, poursuivit-il quand je le regardai à nouveau.

Ses yeux légèrement sombres trahissait le désir naissant entre nos corps l'un à coté de l'autre, et son sourire collé à ses lèvres semblait ne pas vouloir disparaitre. C'était vrai, il avait l'air vraiment heureux.

\- J'ai hâte aussi, finis-je par avouer après un instant à le dévisager.

Depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés, j'avais la sensation que notre séparation avait anéanti absolument tout les filtres entre nous. Du moins, c'était vraiment le cas de mon coté.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, puis effleura mes lèvres dans un baiser résonnant de promesses qui me donna le tournis.

Lorsque la vente de charité commença, quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais encore tiraillée face à tout ce que mon corps subissait à cause d'Edward à mon coté.

Autour de la table maintenant débarrassée, Emmett, Dean, Jasper et Alice nous entouraient. L'ambiance était décontractée et j'avais le sentiment que très peu de choses pourraient venir ternir cette belle soirée.

Très peu de choses à part Tanya. Mais je ne l'avais vu nul part depuis le début de la soirée et j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Bien que je veuille que _notre_ situation change, nous n'avions rien prévu avec Edward pour ce soir. Nous avions rendez-vous le mardi avec l'inspecteur Grimaldi pour tenter d'avancer… et de proposer mon idée de mettre Tanya face au mur. Je savais cependant que ce dernier ne serait pas d'accord avec tout cela… pour lui, Tanya ne pouvait être impliquée dans les menaces que recevait Edward depuis presque un an parce qu'il n'avait aucune preuve… pour ma part, je commençai moi même à douter de mes accusations.

Et si elle n'y était pour rien ?

Les lumières se tamisèrent un peu tandis qu'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années montait sur la scène, un peu plus loin. Les conversations et les rires se turent pour laisser place à l'ouverture de la vente de charité. Je n'avais jamais participé à ce genre de soirée, aussi, je me penchai vers Edward.

\- Qu'est ce qui est mis en vente ? demandai-je à voix basse.

\- Des villas, des bateaux, des voyages, parfois des œuvres d'art... répondit-il sur le même ton.

Ma curiosité me piqua.

\- Tu en achètes ?

\- J'ai acheté une villa dans le sud de la France il y a deux ans, avoua-t-il en guettant ma réaction.

Je tentai de paraitre impassible, mais je sus que c'était peine perdue quand un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- C'est pour la bonne cause, plaidât-il en m'offrant un sourire éblouissant.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais, me lamentai-je à voix basse, récoltant un rire de sa part.

Il embrassa mon épaule à nouveau, faisant sursauter mon cœur avant de reporter son attention sur l'animation de la soirée, me laissant seule avec mes pensées qui bouillonnaient.

L'animateur expliqua dans les grandes lignes l'intérêt de cette soirée organisée chaque année : une collecte de fonds au profit du Anna Wintour Costume Center du Metropolitan Museum of Art de New York. Chaque année, l'événement célèbrait le thème de l'exposition de l'Institut du costume de l'année, qui donnait le ton à la tenue de soirée : les invités devaient choisir leur tenue en fonction du thème de l'exposition.

\- D'où le bleu marine, me confia Edward en se penchant vers moi à nouveau, son souffle chaud caressant délicieusement ma joue. Ils ont choisis la galaxie cette année.

Je hochai la tête, un peu perturbée par sa proximité malgré le monde et la voix incessante de l'animateur. Je jetai un coup d'œil sur ma robe en souriant doucement. Bleu marine.

La vente se passa lentement, les lots se vendant comme des bouchées de pain. Certains atteignaient même le million en à peine quelques secondes. Un peu étourdie, j'assistai à la scène sans vraiment la voir. Edward, silencieux, observait la vente dans un calme qui m'inquiétait presque… comme s'il attendait quelque chose…

\- A présent, nous allons passer à la vente de ce superbe catamaran tout juste sortit de nos usines de Floride…

\- Ca devient intéressant, souffla-t-il en se redressant lentement.

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

\- Quoi ? couinai-je en même temps que l'animateur annonçait le prix de départ.

\- Son prix de départ étant fixé à 850 000 dollars, claqua-t-il avec joie, récoltant la réaction de plusieurs potentiels intéressés.

Comment pouvait-on être intéressé par un bout de plastique flottant sur l'eau à presque un million de dollars ?

Edward, attentif à la vente, ignora totalement l'explosion de mon cœur dans ma poitrine à l'instant où il leva sa tablette noir où était inscrit le numéro 18.

Il allait réellement proposé de l'acheter ce prix là ?

\- 900 000, argua une voix féminine à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- 1 000 000, contrat Edward avec un sourire.

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse. Le cœur battant, comme déconnectée, j'assistai à la scène sans savoir comment réagir.

\- Nous avons 1 000 000 ici ! s'écria l'animateur avec une joie débordante.

\- 1 100 000, proposa un homme à la table d'à coté.

\- Edward… soufflai-je en le voyant lever le bras.

\- 1 500 000 dollars, cria Edward, fier comme un paon.

Je fus contente d'être assise en l'entendant. Qui voulait dépenser autant pour un bateau ?

\- Nous avons un million et demi, confirma l'animateur. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose à ajouter ? Non ? 3, 2... Adjugé vendu au numéro 18 pour la jolie somme de 1 500 000 dollars !

\- Ca n'est qu'un bout de plastique, m'étranglai-je quand Edward fut applaudit à travers la salle.

\- Tu verras que non, affirma-t-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

J'étais abasourdie, plus que ça même.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en verrouillant son regard au mien.

\- Tu viens de dépenser 1 500 000 dollars pour un bateau, répétai-je, comme si cela allait me faire accepter la chose.

Il secoua la tête puis se pencha légèrement vers moi.

\- On a déjà parlé de ça, murmura-t-il quand le calme revint dans la salle qui passait déjà au prochain lot.

\- Je sais, admis-je en me sentant rougir. Seulement… 1 500 000 dollars Edward…

\- C'est ce que je gagne en quelques semaines pendant mes tournées promotionnelles Isabella, chuchota-t-il en sondant mon regard du sien. J'aurai beau dépenser absolument tout ce que j'ai sur mon compte, tout sera revenu d'ici quelques semaines. C'est comme ça.

\- D'accord, soufflai-je, un peu chamboulée.

Un léger soupire passa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se penche pour m'embrasser doucement.

\- Je dois place ce que je gagne pour que cela soit rentable… et je rêve d'avoir un bateau depuis que je suis môme.

\- D'accord, répétai-je, me sermonnant de mes réactions souvent trop vives. Mais… je ne m'y ferais pas.

Son rire chatouilla mes lèvres qu'il embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- J'aime aussi savoir que ça te rends dingue, avoua-t-il contre ma bouche, récoltant un regard noir de ma part.

\- Sans rire, m'étranglai-je, provoquant son rire à nouveau.

\- On va pouvoir aller où on veut, quand on veut. On pourra même faire le tour du monde juste tous les deux si t'en as envie…

Une nouvelle fois, sa bouche effleura la mienne, effaçant toutes les craintes que nos différences pouvaient dessiner sous mes yeux.

* * *

\- On va pouvoir bientôt partir, m'apprit-il après plusieurs autres ventes.

\- Je vais aller aux toilettes avant, l'informai-je en me levant de table, à l'instar de beaucoup d'autres personnes qui quittaient la salle petit à petit.

\- Reviens-vite, murmura-t-il en se levant à son tour par pure galanterie.

Son geste me tira un sourire. Je regagnai les toilettes en trottinant presque. J'avais hâte de quitter cet endroit, j'avais hâte de retrouver Edward, _mon Edward_, celui qui ne dépensait pas 1 500 000 dollars pour l'achat d'un bateau, celui qui ne portait pas de chaussures sur mesure et qui se baladait pieds nus dans la suite.

Je me lavai les mains lentement, savourant l'effet de l'eau fraiche sur ma peau : enfin quelque chose de normal. Derrière moi, plusieurs femmes discutaient à voix basses, leurs ricanements ne me perturbant pas plus que ça. Quand elles quittèrent les toilettes, je soupirai. _Enfin seule. _Enfin quelques minutes humaines que je m'accordai avant de retrouver le gala, les fleurs, les étoiles au plafond et les extravagances des invités.

\- Cette couleur scier à merveille à votre teint, souffla une voix derrière moi.

Le cœur battant, la surprise nouant mon ventre à la vitesse de la lumière, je retins mal le cri qui s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, s'excusa-t-elle en se dessinant à ma hauteur.

Dans le miroir, mon regard croisa le sien. Epoustouflante dans sa robe courte grise dont les strass scintillaient à la lumière des néons, Tanya me dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes alors que je reprenais mon souffle difficilement. Dans ses cheveux relevés en chignon, un mélange de strass et de paillettes blanches la rendait quelque peu irréelle. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était magnifique.

\- Je ne vous avais pas entendue, réussi-je à dire en reprenant contenance.

Je ramenai mon attention sur mes mains toujours sous l'eau clair. Je finis par couper l'eau en silence, récupérant le papier pour essuyer mes doigts. Sur mon visage, je sentais son regard insistant et déstabilisant. Je refusais cependant ce céder à la panique et la peur qui voulait s'insinuer sous ma peau. Je refusais de la faire gagner, de quelque manière que ce soit.

L'ignorant, je jetai le papier humide à la poubelle et m'apprêtai à partir quand elle parla à nouveau.

\- Edward vous a emmenée ici, je suis très étonnée.

Je me figeai, sentant mon sang se glacer.

\- JE vous demande pardon ? demandai-je en la regardant.

\- Vu sa situation… murmura-t-elle en fixant son regard noisette sur mon visage.

Son aplomb me noua l'estomac. La tension entre nous était si vive que j'eus du mal à respirer.

\- Vous devez en savoir quelque chose, effectivement, dis-je d'un ton plus sec que je l'aurai souhaité.

Ma réflexion la fit tiquer, mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de laisser un sourire froid étirer ses lèvres sombres. Elle pencha très légèrement la tête, s'abreuvant de chacune de mes inspirations pour calmer mon cœur qui s'affolait. Etre seule ici, avec elle me donnait envie de vomir et de hurler. Et si c'était vraiment _elle_ ?

\- Je comprends ce qu'il vous trouve, souffla-t-elle soudain.

Je haussai un sourcil, repoussant un rire nerveux et amer qui voulut secouer mon corps.

\- Vous… comprenez ?

\- Vous êtes jolie, vous avez l'air intelligente… il a toujours aimé les femmes de caractère.

\- Et surement trop polie pour vous dire que cette conversation n'est pas la bienvenue, la coupai-je froidement.

Un léger sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres, consciente qu'elle touchait un point sensible. On se dévisagea un instant alors que la froideur peignait ses traits et me faisais trembler.

\- Il reviendra, intervint-elle quand je fis demi tour pour sortir des toilettes.

Je fermai les yeux un quart de seconde, repoussant les démons dansant autour de moi.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demandai-je en me tournant vers elle.

\- Edward… je le connais mieux que personne. Il finira par retrouver son chemin.

Le sourire qu'elle afficha dévoila ses dents blanches et parfaitement rectilignes, me donnant subitement la nausée. La colère piqua ma gorge, remontant amèrement dans ma bouche.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il reviendra vers vous ? répétai-je pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

\- Vous êtes intelligente, je l'avais dit.

Mes sourcils se froncèrent légèrement pendant que ses mots faisaient leur chemin.

\- Il ne serait pas celui qu'il est aujourd'hui sans moi, reprit-elle avec dédain. Je l'ai construit de toute pièce.

Je haussai un sourcil, soufflée par l'arrogance qu'elle se permettait d'avoir après tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Vous n'avez aucun mérite sur la personne qu'est devenu Edward, vous n'avez aucune gloire à…

\- Vous pensez le connaitre n'est-ce pas ? me coupa-t-elle en s'avançant subitement vers moi, laissant tomber son masque de politesse. Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, vous êtes tellement… (elle serra les dents) Si vous voulez son bonheur, vous le quitterez. Vous comprendrez qu'il a besoin… _d'autre chose._

_D'elle_, souffla ma conscience. Je sentis mes mains trembler.

\- J'en ai assez entendue ! claquai-je en haussant le ton tout en voulant partir à nouveau, sentant la colère m'étrangler.

Son corps me barra le chemin de la sortie dans un mouvement, comprimant mon cœur dans ma poitrine alors que je reculais d'un pas, essayant de réfléchir à une échappatoire. J'avais la sensation qu'un piège terrible se refermait sur moi à chaque seconde.

\- Je ne suis pas votre ennemie Isabella. Je veux simplement vous prévenir…

\- Je sais ce que vous faites, la coupai-je, la faisant se taire. _Tout_ ce que vous faites. Vous ne gagnerez jamais.

Elle se figea un instant, certainement perturbée en comprenant que je ne parlais pas de cette petite conversation mal venue… mais de tout, menaces, agressions comprises.

La froideur et la distance dont je faisais preuve fit remonter ma confiance en moi. Quelques secondes, elle me dévisagea, perplexe.

\- Il finira par comprendre, reprit-elle après une légère hésitation.

\- Comprendre à quel point vous êtes malsaine ? Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je la coupai, n'arrivant plus à me taire. Ma colère, mon angoisse, ma frustration était en train de rendre les armes.

\- Il est impossible qu'une femme comme vous comprenne ce que nous partageons depuis notre rencontre.

\- Vous ne le…

\- Je le connais assez pour vous promettre qu'il ne vous reviendra jamais Tanya.

La colère déforma son visage, faisant se serrer ses dents avec férocité alors qu'elle agrippait mon bras, serrant mon poignet à m'en faire mal.

\- Il n'est rien sans...

\- Vous ne faites plus partie de sa vie, claquai-je en me dégageant avec force. Ce qu'il en fait ne vous regarde absolument pas ! Alors foutez-nous la paix maintenant !

Le cœur battant, sans un regard, je quittai la pièce, la laissant stupéfaite au milieu des toilettes pour femmes.

Dans le long couloir menant à la salle de réception, mes angoisses explosèrent, réalisant que Tanya avait été seule avec moi pendant quelques minutes, et qu'il aurait pu se passer absolument n'importe quoi.

A peine fus-je de retour qu'Edward capta mon regard, à l'autre bout de la salle.

En une fraction de seconde, il se leva alors que les larmes brulaient mes yeux.

Emmett et Dean firent de même, comme une seule et même ombre.

La fatigue, la peur, la colère, tout s'emmêla en le voyant marcher vers moi, ses longues jambes lui permettant de parcourir la distance nous séparant en une fraction de secondes.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à ma hauteur alors que les hommes derrières lui se séparaient.

Dean resta à un mètre de nous tandis qu'Emmett partait en direction des toilettes. J'avais la sensation que mon corps allait céder. Mes tremblements s'amplifièrent quand il me toucha un peu partout, semblant vérifier que je n'avais rien.

\- Isabella ? insista Edward, le voix plus grave.

\- Tanya… elle… elle est venue me parler et je… je…

Ses mains chaudes entourèrent mon visage, me faisant me rendre compte que mes larmes avaient débordées.

\- Elle t'a touchée ? trembla-t-il contre moi. Elle t'a menacée ?

\- Non je… juste le poignet. Elle… elle a dit que je devais te quitter, je… que si je t'aimais je…

Mes mots s'étranglèrent dans ma gorge alors que la colère inondait mes joues, m'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

\- On rentre, dit-il à Dean derrière nous dans un souffle.

\- Bien monsieur.

Dean dicta quelques ordres à peines audibles dans son oreillette.

\- Excuse-moi, murmurai-je en secouant la tête. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure j'ai… c'est juste…

\- Respire, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre moi, ses pouces caressant mes joues, effaçant mes larmes avec douceur.

J'inspirai profondément, espérant me reprendre enfin.

\- Elle est partie, intervint Emmett derrière nous qui était revenus des toilettes.

Edward serra les dents, refusant de se détacher de moi jusqu'à ce que je sois calmée. J'inspirai à nouveau, tentant de stopper les tremblements de mon corps. Après un instant, la fatigue me tomba dessus mais, pourtant, je me sentais mieux… bien que vide.

En deux minutes, on regagna la voiture dans un silence pesant. La veste d'Edward sur les épaules, le corps encore tremblant, je frottai mon poignet nerveusement en m'installant à l'arrière avec Edward toujours aussi tendu.

\- Tu as mal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque quand Dean démarra la voiture, faisant vibrer l'habitacle.

Je me rendis compte que je serrai et desserrait mon poignet entre mes doigts sans y prêter attention. Me dire que Tanya avait essayer de me retenir, de m'empêcher de sortir…

\- Je… non, murmurai-je en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Sa colère et sa culpabilité me transpercèrent brutalement, coupant mon souffle.

\- Ca n'est pas de ta faute, soufflai-je en verrouillant mon regard au sien.

\- Elle était là, personne ne l'a vu, pas même nous, s'agaça-t-il en attrapant mon poignet qu'il caressa délicatement. Elle t'a touché, elle t'a…

Il serra les dents, retenant ses mots et sa colère.

\- Je vais bien Edward. Elle voulait juste… m'intimider.

Il soupira bruyamment en dénouant sa cravate.

\- Crois moi qu'elle ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça.

Je hochai la tête, ne sachant que dire. Malgré mon trouble, je tentai de réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, et à ce qu'elle avait pu laisser paraitre.

\- Dean, appelez Grimaldi, je le veux au Crosby dès demain.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Edward…

\- Elle ne t'approchera plus jamais, promit-il en me ramenant contre lui d'un geste puissant et rassurant.

La boule d'angoisse de mon estomac s'apaisa un peu. Je soupirai, observant les rues éclairés par les fenêtres défiler sous mes yeux. New York était superbe de nuit. En quelques minutes, on regagna l'hôtel que nous avions pour nos quelques jours à New York.

* * *

Allongée dans le lit contre Edward, je fixai le plafond, incapable de dormir malgré ma fatigue. Ma conversation avec Tanya défilait encore et encore, m'empêchant de m'apaiser complètement.

Edward à mon coté aussi était silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées sûrement sombres au vue de son visage fermé.

Après un moment, il se tourna vers moi, caressant ma hanche légèrement découverte par mon débardeur. Je fermai les yeux appréciant la douceur de sa caresse et les frissons qui me secouaient doucement.

Ses doigts glissèrent lentement jusqu'à mon poignet, celui que Tanya avait tenu.

Je mordis légèrement ma langue, retenant un soupire. J'avais encore la sensation de ses doigts glacés sur ma peau.

\- Je déteste savoir qu'elle était là… et que je n'ai rien vu… soupira-t-il après un instant à caresser ma peau.

\- Personne n'a rien vu, murmurai-je, les yeux toujours clos.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, contrarié.

\- Elle ne t'approchera plus.

Malgré la pénombre, quand je tournai le visage vers lui, je vis ses yeux briller de cette colère qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis notre départ en catastrophe de la soirée du Met.

\- Tout va bien Edward.

Il ferma les yeux, torturé et épuisé.

Je m'approchai un peu de lui, posant ma main sur son visage que je caressai doucement.

\- Ca sera bientôt terminé, affirmai-je avec force.

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de me ramener contre lui pour m'embrasser.

Tout serait bientôt terminé.

* * *

_Hello hello !_

_Un petit chapitre tardif ! non non, je ne suis pas en retard : nous sommes encore jeudi !_

_Je pensais pas y arriver… et pourtant ^^ _

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes, les petites incohérences peut-être et le reste : mon cerveau est HS et je voudrais dormir à peu près 4 ans._

_Passez une bonne semaine, _

_On se retrouve très vite, ici ou ailleurs. _

_Merci pour tout, _

_J'vous embrasse._

_Tied._


	25. Chapitre 19

_Coucou mes petites cuillières ! _

_Jeudi : publi !_

_J'ai bien cru ne pas y arriver... ce chapitre à été le plus difficile de tous à écrire et je pèse mes mots... _

_Oui, il est court, mais j'ai dit tout ce que je devais dire pour le moment (je crois) et j'avoue que ça m'a vidée, épuisée._

_Ceci est, je pense, l'avant dernier chapitre de cette histoire... ça me fait toujours bizarre._

_J'vous laisse lire, parce que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire que des bétises._

* * *

**Chapitre 19**

La déposition fut longue, et stressante.

Je rassemblai mes forces pour réussir à parler, à raconter tout ce que Tanya avait pu me dire, et faire. Grimaldi insista sur chaque détail, me disant que le moindre petit souvenir pouvait tout changer.

Edward à mon coté ne lâcha pas ma main, le regard perdu entre moi et le vide. De temps en temps, ses doigts serraient les miens.

J'en sortis vidée, lessivée, comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Répéter encore et encore ce souvenir peu agréable m'avait épuisée et, finalement je n'y voyais pas de grand intérêt… il ne s'était rien passé de plus qu'une altercation entre une ex jalouse et moi… Me rappelant dans la colère de ses yeux, je frissonnai avant d'aller enfiler un pull. La fraicheur de New York détraquait peut-être sur mon cerveau malmené.

Grimaldi quitta la suite une minute plus tard, pendant que j'attendais près de la table de salle à manger de la suite, le cœur secouer par des frissons désagréables.

Quelque chose m'échappait. Quelque chose sur lequel je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt.

\- Ca va ? demanda Edward en s'approchant, son parfum venant apaiser mes sens.

\- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, murmurai-je en secouant légèrement la tête.

Edward glissa ses mains autour de moi pour me ramener contre lui.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond ?

\- Tanya… tout ça… j'ai l'impression qu'on… qu'on à loupé quelque chose.

Il soupira.

\- J'en sais rien, avoua-t-il alors que je relevai les yeux pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder malgré notre proximité. Elle... tout ce qu'elle t'a dit hier... et son comportement...

\- Je… je ne trouve pas logique qu'elle s'en prenne à toi si elle t'aime encore, remarquai-je.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends pas non plus…

Je laissai passer un silence, tentant de comprendre pourquoi ce sentiment d'incompréhension cherchait à m'étouffer.

\- On va s'en sortir, murmura-t-il après un moment de silence entre nous.

Distraite, je hochai la tête avant de me blottir contre lui, espérant que cela suffirait à calmer le sentiment d'insécurité qui me gagnait dès que je pensais à toute cette histoire.

Plus tard dans la journée, j'appelai Rosalie pour prendre des nouvelles d'elle et de Gribouille.

\- Tu ne lui manque pas, lança-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

\- J'me doute, marmonnai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Couchée sur le lit de la suite, je fixai le plafond, le téléphone collé à l'oreille.

\- Racontes-moi ce qui ne va pas, finit-elle par demander après un silence.

Vaincue, et fatiguée de lui cacher tant de choses que j'en avais le tournis, je vidais mon sac. Bien sûr, j'omettais de raconter à Rosalie le passé d'Edward. Je lui avais promis de ne rien en dire, et jamais personne ne me ferait cracher le morceau.

\- Ca n'est pas super logique, en conclu Rosalie quand j'eus terminée de lui raconter ma rencontre avec Tanya de la veille.

\- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

\- Soyons perspicaces, si elle voulait récupérer Edward, elle s'en prendrait à toi… j'veux dire, elle te menacerait toi, et pas Edward.

\- Je… oui. Mais… elle… je te jure, j'ai eu l'impression de voir de la folie pure dans ses yeux.

Je soupirai, sentant l'angoisse renaitre une nouvelle fois dans ma poitrine. Edward était sortit pour une interview avec Emmett pour le protéger et, malgré que Dean était dans la suite d'à coté, près à dégainer au moindre bruit, je me retrouvai seule dans ma suite immense et protéger comme un coffre fort à trembler de peur.

\- J'ai du mal à... à faire face, confiai-je dans un nouveau soupire.

\- Qui pourrait le supporter ? C'est normal que tu ressentes ça.

Je fermai les yeux en passant une main sur mon front, perturbée et fatiguée.

\- Mais vous êtes forts, reprit-elle après un instant. Edward et toi c'est… je sais que vous allez vieillir ensemble.

\- J'espère.

\- C'est certain. La toile vous voit déjà mariés et parents.

J'étouffai un rire qui me détendis un peu… la perspective de vivre cette vie avec Edward me faisait déjà rêvé. Rosalie soupira légèrement à son tour.

\- Et toi ? demandai-je doucement. Ca donne quoi ?

Je la vis presque hausser les épaules.

\- Je sais pas trop... On se voit, on passe notre temps libre ensemble mais… j'en sais rien. Je crois qu'il est un peu perdu.

\- Il vient de perdre sa femme, lui rappelai-je délicatement. C'est normal qu'il se sente un peu… perdu.

\- Je sais. Du coup... j'ai décidé d'arrêter de me poser des questions et de juste… vivre cette relation qui ne porte pas de nom.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire Rose.

\- Je sais, répétât-elle une nouvelle fois.

Leur relation était, certes, compliquée, mais elle était surtout belle. Dès la première seconde, dès le premier regard, ils avaient été conquis l'un et l'autre… je savais, je sentais qu'ils s'aimaient plus que toutes ces choses qui pouvaient les séparer.

\- J'ai hâte que tu rentres, avoua Rosalie après un silence.

\- Que_ je_ rentre ? m'amusai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ma réflexion la fit rire.

\- Ok ok, capitula-t-elle. J'ai hâte que _vous_ rentriez.

\- Je me doute. J'ai hâte de rentrer aussi.

\- Vous allez visiter New York un peu ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop… Edward à quelques rendez-vous aujourd'hui, il risque de rentrer tard. Et notre vol est demain en fin de journée, mais je t'avoue que j'ai envie de voir la ville avant de repartir.

\- Si vous bougez, allez à Dough Doughnuts, ce sont les meilleurs donuts de l'état ! Et certainement du monde entier !

\- J'y penserai, m'amusai-je en riant.

J'imaginai déjà Edward mettre les pieds dans un magasin tel que celui-ci, ou un fastfood… en avait-il déjà mangé ?

\- Tu pourrais vous préparer une petite visite guidée, s'enthousiasma-t-elle soudain.

Sa remarque me fit tiquer et un sourire s'épanoui sur mon visage.

\- C'est pas bête, je pourrais faire ça.

\- Alors fais-le !

Je raccrochai après plusieurs longues minutes à trouver des idées pour visiter la ville avec Edward sans nous mettre dans une position délicate. Il n'était pas inconnus et, même si je me fichais d'être photographier en pleine rue avec lui, j'avais envie qu'il pense à autre chose, le temps d'une soirée.

En quelques minutes, mon programme était prêt et, le sourire aux lèvres, j'attrapai le téléphone de la suite.

J'allais avoir besoin de Dean.

* * *

Vers 15h, alors que je terminai les préparatifs de notre escapade dans Manhattan, mon téléphone vibra à coté de moi.

En voyant le prénom d'Edward s'afficher sur l'écran, je fronçai les sourcils. Il devait rentrer d'ici trois heures, et je l'avais eu par message un instant plutôt. En décrochant, je priai une demi-seconde pour que rien ne soit arrivé à personne. Malgré moi, mon ventre se noua.

\- Edward ?

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda sa voix.

Quelque chose comprima mon estomac.

\- Oui, et toi ?

\- Tanya à été arrêtée.

Mon cœur s'arrêta brutalement.

\- Je… quoi ? Quand ?

\- Ce midi, elle a essayé de pénétrer dans ma suite du Bel'Air.

Soufflée, je mis plusieurs secondes à réagir.

\- Grimaldi l'interroge depuis une heure, elle n'a rien dit a part demander son avocat mais il pense que tu avais vu juste…

C'était bien elle ? Celle à l'origine de tout ça ? Celle qui faisait de la vie d'Edward un enfer depuis presque un an ? Celle qui faisait que, chaque heure de chaque jour, mon ventre était noué par la peur d'avoir a affronter encore pire ?

\- Alors c'était elle, murmurai-je, abasourdie.

\- Apparemment oui, confirma-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Un silence passa entre nous, me faisant frissonner. J'avais du mal à y croire. J'aurais dû me sentir soulagée mais, malgré tout, je ne l'étais pas. Peut-être était-ce simplement trop tôt, trop récent. Peut-être était-ce le fait que, même si elle avait été arrêtée en essayant de pénétrer dans la suite d'Edward, rien ne prouvait vraiment qu'elle était à l'origine de tout. Mon cœur se comprima dans ma poitrine alors que la peur tordit à nouveau mon ventre. Pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à me sentir soulagée ? Ne serait-ce qu'un peu ?

\- Tout sera bientôt terminé, reprit Edward face à mon silence. Grimaldi pense qu'entre l'altercation entre elle et toi hier, et son arrestation ce midi, elle est bonne pour s'expliquer devant la justice.

Mon cœur s'emballa pendant que mon cerveau se mit à fulminer. J'étais incapable de calmer mon cœur qui battait trop vite, bien trop vite.

\- Quand elle aura tout avouer, réussi-je à dire, la voix faiblarde.

\- Elle le fera.

Mes mains se mirent à trembler, ma gorge se serra. C'était peut-être la fatigue, les émotions trop fortes qui me secouaient depuis que j'avais retrouvé Edward ou simplement le stress qui retombait, et la peur, mais la seconde suivante, j'éclatai en sanglot sans pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Isabella… Tout va bien, intervint Edward au bout du fil, la voix tendue.

Je m'excusai à mi-mot, pourtant incapable de calmer mes larmes.

\- Ne pleure pas, supplia-t-il.

Mes doigts serrèrent le combinèrent pendant que, impuissant, Edward me supplia à nouveau d'arrêter de pleurer, me répétant que tout irait bien maintenant.

\- Je voudrais être avec toi, murmura-t-il avec douceur, sa voix créant lentement mais surement cette bulle chaude qui nous entourait dès que nous étions ensemble. Je suis... tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de me dire que tout est terminé.

\- J'ai du mal à y croire, réussi-je à dire après avoir respirer profondément.

\- On y croira bientôt. Tout ira bien, je te le promets. On va pouvoir vivre sans tout ça...

La façon dont il était sûr de lui me détendit légèrement malgré le nœud dans mon ventre encore présent. J'essuyai mes joues piteusement en inspirant lentement.

Tout était terminé.

\- Je vais devoir te laisser, murmura Edward après une minute où j'écoutai sa respiration calme. On se retrouve ce soir ? On ira diner pour fêter ça.

\- Je nous trouve un endroit où aller, proposai-je, essayant d'être peu plus légère.

Je le sentis sourire à travers le téléphone. Mon cœur s'apaisa.

\- J'ai hâte.

Je raccrochai l'instant suivant, restant assise quelques secondes sur la canapé de la suite, ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors… tout était terminé ? Pour de vrai ?

Malgré tout, mon ventre resta noué les heures qui suivirent. Il allait certainement me falloir du temps pour que mon cerveau comprenne et accepte que notre lutte sans cesse pour notre sécurité était terminé, et que, Tanya était bien derrière tout ça.

J'avais eu raison, depuis le début. C'était complètement fou... mais, en repensant au comportement de Tanya de la veille, cela ne m'étonna pas tellement. Perdre Edward lui avait fait tout perdre... qu'elle raison était plus valable que celle-ci pour avoir envie de se venger ?

Je terminai d'enfiler mes escarpins quand Dean se présenta à la suite à 19h tapante.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, me complimenta-t-il dans un sourire.

Je le remerciai en baissant les yeux sur ma robe blanche, ne sachant si j'avais fait le bon choix.

Pendant presque une demie heure, j'avais vidé mon sac pour pouvoir réussir à choisir la bonne tenue pour la soirée à venir. Je voulais être élégante, et raffinée, mais pas en faire trop. Cette petite robe arrivant aux genoux évasée à la taille me paraissait être le bon compromis entre la sobriété et la féminité. J'espère qu'Edward allait l'aimer.

\- Je suis prête dans trente secondes, lui indiquai-je en repartant vers la salle de bain.

J'avais réservé une table au Modern pour ce soir et, même si l'histoire avec Tanya était visiblement derrière nous, je n'arrivai pas à me détendre.

Allions nous pourvoir désormais réussir à vivre _normalement_ ? Tout en incluant, évidement, la carrière d'Edward et les paparazzis qui, eux, me semblaient désormais dérisoires. Je n'osai imaginé ce que ressentait Edward à cet instant : il était libre, réellement. Tout était terminé.

Regardant mon reflet légèrement maquillé dans le miroir, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Malgré tout, j'étais profondément heureuse de me dire que nous allions pouvoir vivre notre vie comme nous le voulions... plus rien ne pourrait désormais se mettre en travers de notre chemin.

Ce chemin dont j'avais parlé dans _ma lettre._

J'inspirai profondément, enfilai mes boucles d'oreilles et repartais retrouver Dean.

Arrivés au parking de l'hôtel, je pestai contre moi même en m'apercevant que je n'avais pas mon portable.

\- J'ai du le laisser dans la suite, m'agaçai-je en fouillant mon sac.

\- Je retourne vous le chercher.

\- Non laissez, j'y vais. J'en ai pour une minute.

Dean insista, mais je fus plus têtue que lui.

Dans l'ascenseur totalement vitré, le trajet jusqu'à notre étage me parut durer des heures. J'observai la ville s'étalant devant moi à mesure que les étages défilait.

La nuit tombait à peine, et le ciel, teinté de la lueur encore orangé du couché du soleil, était vraiment superbe.

En pénétrant dans la suite à l'aide de mon pass, je refermai la porte derrière moi et soupirai en allumant la lumière. Où avais-je encore bien pu mettre mon téléphone ?

Je traversai la suite, rejoignant la chambre et poussait le bazar -mes vêtements- que j'avais laissé étalés sur le lit. Quand je tombais enfin dessus, la porte de la suite s'ouvrit à nouveau puis se referma. Je me retins mal de lever les yeux au ciel. Dean ne changera jamais... peut-être était-il aussi têtu que moi, finalement.

\- Je l'ai Dean ! Il ne fallait pas vous donner la peine de monter !

N'attendant pas sa réponse, je retournai dans la salon de la suite. Distraite par le prénom d'Edward qui s'afficha sur mon écran de téléphone, je ne vis pas ce que j'aurai dû voir.

J'allais décrocher quand un frisson désagréable me secoua.

\- Je ne ferai pas ça à ta place, conseilla une voix rauque.

Lorsque je relevais les yeux, un hoquet de frayeur sortit de ma bouche. Mon téléphone tomba à mes pieds dans un fracas, le laissant vibrer sur le sol de la suite.

\- Qu'est ce que...

\- Oh, pardon, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ?

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années se tenait debout, au milieu de la suite, une arme dans une main, et un pass de l'hotel dans l'autre.

Ses vêtements étaient sales, sombres et tachés, et son allure était étrange. Vaguement, il me fit penser à un clochard.

Mon regard suivit la trace de sang sur sa manche de sweat, avec l'impression que mes poumons n'arrivaient plus à fonctionner. Mon cœur s'affola alors que, la respiration courte, la peur venait broyer mon ventre sans ménagement.

\- Dean a été retenu, sourit l'homme en face de moi.

Mon sang se glaça.

\- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? demandai-je, ma voix tremblant.

Un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres blanches et gercées alors que tout s'affolait en moi. La panique, violente, douloureuse et irrationnelle fit accélérer mon cœur à tel point que j'eus envie de vomir.

\- Je dois te remercier, tu m'as facilité la tâche en remontant aussi rapidement ici… répondit-il en ignorant volontairement ma question.

Que lui avait-il fait ? Il l'avait tué ? Le sang sur ses vêtement manqua de me faire virer de l'œil quand je le regardai à nouveau.

\- Je... qu'est ce que vous voulez ? réussi-je à bafouiller en dépit des sensations violentes que la peur me faisait ressentir.

Un éclair traversa son regard tandis qu'il penchait la tête sur le coté, m'observant avec un éclat de folie pure dans les yeux. Mon téléphone se remit à vibrer sur le sol, pendant que mon estomac se tordit douloureusement.

Mes yeux, instinctivement, se baissèrent sur le téléphone à mes pieds.

\- N'y pense même pas, railla l'homme en face de moi, avançant d'un pas dans ma direction.

Ses doigts serrèrent un peu plus son arme tandis que les larmes brulèrent mes yeux. Le canon de son arme se trouva bientôt à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

\- Tu vas reculer et t'asseoir dans ce superbe canapé.

\- Je...

\- Maintenant ! s'écria-t-il, faisant déborder mes larmes.

Je m'exécutai en silence, tentant de reprendre le fil de ma respiration. Choquée et terrifiée, j'eu du mal à ne pas éclater en sanglot. Personne ne savait que j'étais ici, seule avec cet homme...

\- Tu es plus docile que je le pensais, souffla-t-il en balançant le pass de Dean sur la table basse.

Le morceau de plastique et de métal glissa sur le verre immaculé, laissant derrière lui une trace de sang qui me donna le tournis. J'eus l'impression que j'allais virer de l'œil.

Mon téléphone cessa de vibrer pendant que j'étouffai mal une plainte. Mes tremblements augmentèrent quand il se remit quasi instantanément à vibrer, résonnant dans la pièce.

D'un coup de pied, l'homme qui me maintenait en otage l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur, alors qu'un cri de terreur s'étranglait dans ma gorge.

\- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il contre moi en avançant, le canon de son arme s'appuyant contre ma tempe.

Le cœur battant, je fermai les yeux, priant pour ne pas m'évanouir.

\- Tais-toi, reprit-il plus calmement, avant de retirer son arme de mon visage.

J'inspirai par à-coups, incapable de réussir à remplir mes poumons qui ne cessaient de me faire de plus en plus mal.

Pendant quelques secondes, son regard fou passa de moi à la baie un peu plus loin.

\- Pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi je fais ça ? s'empressa-t-il de me couper, son sourire sadique illuminant à nouveau son visage.

Je restai muette, incapable de lui poser la question moi-même.

\- Edward m'a tout prit, lacha-t-il d'une voix morbide.

Soudain, tout me revint.

Le visage dans la foule, la veille au Met Gala... c'était le sien. Ce regard sombre, cette silhouette... ce soir là, et sur le balcon, il y avait des semaines... J'aurai dû savoir que Tanya n'agissait pas seule. J'aurai dû comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la seule à être responsable des menaces, des agressions...

\- C'était vous... murmurai-je, le cœur battant.

Dans une rapidité extrême et une violence inouïe, il avança vers moi et me frappa au visage si fort que je tombais du canapé. Le gout métallique du sang inonda ma bouche. Etourdie, je portai mes doigts tremblants à mes lèvres pour essuyer le sang qu'il en coulait.

\- Ca a toujours été moi ! s'écria-t-il.

Par instinct, presque pour me protéger tout en sachant pourtant tout cela inutile, je ramenai mes jambes contre mon corps recroquevillé à terre.

\- Tout est tellement facile pour lui... Il a tout ! Tout !

Il s'éloigna légèrement avant de me toiser de haut.

\- Il va être fou quand il saura ce que j't'ai fait.

Quelques secondes, je priai pour mourir rapidement. Le pire était en train de se dessiner sous mes yeux et, quoi que je fasse, je savais que rien ne changerait les plans qu'il avait pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ? gémis-je quand il s'approcha à nouveau, s'asseyant sur la table basse à coté de moi.

\- Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il en frottant son front pâle de son arme. Parce qu'il m'a tout prit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, essayant de me relever ne serait-ce qu'un peu. L'homme en face de moi tiqua, puis se leva à son tour, faisant quelques pas nerveusement. Ses longs cheveux noirs en désordres et sales tombaient négligemment sur son front où des perles de sueurs se dessinaient.

\- Je l'avais, siffla-t-il en revenant vers moi. Je l'avais... et il a fallu qu'il s'en mêle...

\- Que...

\- Elle était à moi ! s'exclama-t-il, fou de rage à nouveau.

\- Je ne comprends rien, murmurai-je, perdue et terrifiée.

\- C'est la femme de ma vie, continua-t-il en m'ignorant, arpantant la pièce dans des gestes brusques et désordonnés.

Mon regard glissa jusqu'à la porte de la suite. S'il partait assez loin, si je courrais assez vite...

\- Et tu t'en es mêlée !

Mon attention se reporta sur lui, non loin de moi qui me regardait comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte se trouvant sur son chemin... il allait m'écraser sans se poser la moindre question.

Soudain, tout s'éclaira. C'était lui, l'homme des photos avec Tanya, il y a des mois. Lui, que l'on voyait que de dos et dont personne n'avait jamais su l'identité... c'était lui.

\- Tanya..., murmurai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Tous les deux...

\- Elle était à moi ! cria-t-il à nouveau, sa folie l'animant. Elle allait le quitter, nous allions enfin vivre notre vie...

Soufflée, je restai plusieurs secondes prostrée alors qu'il soufflait comme un animal en rage.

\- Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle ne voulait plus le quitter..._ juste comme ça_ !

\- C'était vous... l'homme avec qui elle l'a trompée...

Un sourire diabolique étira ses lèvres gercées alors que mon cœur résonnait dans mes tempes.

C'était lui... lui, depuis le début.

\- Brady Olsen, se présenta-t-il en se penchant vers moi. Retiens bien ce nom.

Je déglutis, incapable cependant de lacher son regard où la fureur mêlé à la folie régnaient.

\- J'ai dû faire quelque chose, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Les menaces...

\- Cette partie là était très amusante, se réjouit-il en se rasseyant sur la table basse, les jambes écartées pour passer son arme entre.

Le canon me visa de nouveau, et je cessai de respirer.

\- Tu comprends que je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire... c'est la femme de ma vie.

Il s'arrêta un instant, me dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois. Je savais cependant que ça ne l'était pas... tant de fois, il avait du me voir...

\- Dommage que tu sois la femme de la sienne. J'ai rien contre toi.

Edward... Les larmes revinrent bruler mes yeux en pensant à lui, et à ce qu'il ressentirait en me trouvant ici quand ce Brady en aurait terminé avec moi. La bile brula ma gorge tandis que mon ventre se tordait. J'allais mourir, je le savais maintenant.

\- Attends ! Attends ! s'affola mon tortionnaire avant d'éclater d'un rire glacial. J'n'ai pas fini de te raconter !

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, son arme frôlant la peau de ma cuisse, faisant remonter légèrement le tissus de ma robe. Mon cœur s'arrêta brusquement.

\- Où en étais-je ? demanda-t-il rhétoriquement alors que je tentai de respirer au mieux. Ah oui ! Elle l'a choisit. Lui. Ton. Putain. De. Cullen !

Il éclata de rire à nouveau, me faisant fermer brutalement les yeux devant son visage fou et terrifiant.

\- Mais comme Tanya ne sait absolument pas tenir sa langue quand elle est défoncée, j'ai pu apprendre tellement, tellement de chose sur ton prince !

La colère éclata dans ma poitrine pendant que je serrai les dents.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! menaça-t-il en me regardant noir. J'aurai pu retrouver son cher frère et m'en débarrasser...

Il sourit quand son regard tomba sur ma bouche abimée par son coup de quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Mais je me suis dit que te tuer toi aurais sûrement plus d'impacte... et puis... tu t'es mise sur ma route ! Finalement, c'est ta faute.

Je déglutis douloureusement, comprenant que mon sort était scellé. Je cherchai dans le fond de mon cerveau paniqué une solution, une porte de sortie... n'importe quoi pour lui échapper, mais rien ne me vint.

\- J'ai bien penser à révéler la vérité au monde quand je l'ai apprise... ce frère, ce passé douloureux caché... mais les gens n'auraient jamais pu voir qui était le vrai Edward... ça aurait attiré la pitié... mais pas la haine.

Il frotta ses cheveux gras de sa main libre avant de passer une main sur ses yeux sombres.

\- J'ai trouvé que menacer un à un ceux qui l'aimait était très bien pensé, se félicita-t-il tout seul. Cette pauvre Alice... Oh ! Et Emmett ! Mon chef d'œuvre... j'aurai aimé pouvoir l'achever mais la sécurité va si vite de nos jours...

Mes paupières se fermèrent quelques secondes. J'espérai du plus profond de mon être que, lorsque qu'elles s'ouvriraient à nouveau, je sortirai de ce cauchemar des plus horribles. Ma gorge se serra à nouveau quand je ne pus que constater que ce n'était pas la cas.

\- Ca a été comme un étau se resserrant... chaque heure de chaque jour... jusqu'au bouquet final, lacha-t-il en braquant ses yeux sur moi.

Je serrai les dents en affrontant son regard noir, la colère brulant ma poitrine à nouveau.

\- Moi, j'imagine, sifflai-je.

Il s'esclaffa, victorieux.

\- Belle et en plus intelligente ! apprécia-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

J'eus la nausée. Mon cœur allait lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre à force de résonner dans mes tempes et mon corps entier.

\- Rien au monde ne l'anéantira plus que de perdre celle qu'il aime.

Il se leva, repartit dans la pièce, un peu plus loin. Sa démarche saccadée et son expression de folie pure supprima le peu d'espoir qui me restait. Alors c'était ça, mon destin ? Mourir à cause de lui, de sa main, dans cette suite ?

Mon cerveau se mit à s'affoler en même temps que mes pensées fusèrent. Quelque chose en moi me souffla de ne pas me taire, de continuer, de lutter...

\- Et Tanya dans tout ça ? demandai-je après un silence où il contempla la suite en sifflant d'appréciation.

Vivement, il se tourna vers moi.

\- Quoi Tanya ?

\- Elle a été arrêtée.

\- Par ta faute ! cria-t-il, redevenant un monstre froid et sans aucune limite.

Une nouvelle fois, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce quand il s'éloigna. Je remarquai qu'il boitait très légèrement. Un léger espoir me traversa alors que je me redressai lentement, un peu étourdie par la peur.

\- Ils vont penser qu'elle est derrière tout ça, murmurai-je, espérant le pousser à bout.

Son regard se teinta d'une fureur sourde.

\- Elle n'a jamais rien fait ! s'écria-t-il en revenant à moi.

\- Elle l'aime encore, réussi-je à dire malgré ma peur.

Il se figea un quart de seconde, puis secoua la tête vivement.

\- Non !

\- Elle me l'a dit hier...

\- Elle m'aime ! Moi ! cria-t-il, me faisant reculer de peur devant sa violence.

Discrètement, je repoussai mes escarpins quand il me tourna le dos à nouveau, les ôtant pour me faciliter la tache le moment venu.

J'inspirai profondément.

\- Edward saura que vous êtes venus... il trouvera un moyen de vous arrêter...

Il éclata de rire en me faisant face une nouvelle fois.

\- J'ai de grands projets pour ton amoureux. Tu ne seras plus là pour le voir mais... si tu savais ce que je lui réserve, tu en serais émerveillée.

Il avança jusqu'à moi d'un pas lent alors que la terreur s'emparait de chacun de mes membres. J'avais beau me dire que j'allais trouver une solution, ou que quelqu'un viendrait à mon secours, la vérité était là, dure, terrifiante et horrible : j'étais seule contre lui. Edward me retrouvai ici, sans vie dans un temps incalculable et imaginer cela me tétanisa.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, réussi-je à dire quand il se pencha vers moi.

S'accroupissant au dessus de moi, son corps lourd et sale s'appuya contre mes jambes nues.

\- Et tu n'as encore rien vu, lacha-t-il, son regard froid et carnassier longeant mon corps toujours à terre.

Sans que je prenne vraiment la decision, mon genoux frappa ses parties avec toute la force qu'il me restait encore. Un deuxième coup frappa son genoux, celui qui boitait.

Sa rotule craqua sous mon assaut alors que je me retenais de crier.

Il hurla en tombant à mon coté, son arme glissant sur le sol jusqu'à atteindre le rail de la baie dans lequel elle buta, puis s'arrêta. Sa voix brisée de colère me traita de tout les noms alors que je me débattais violemment pour me relever.

Ma tête tourna, mon cœur s'arrêta, mais mes jambes, elles, me portèrent en courant jusqu'à la porte de la suite.

Je tirai dessus de toutes mes forces, jetant à peine un coup d'oeil au monstre se tordant de douleur en tentant de ramper pour récupérer son arme à terre.

C'était ma chance, c'était maintenant... ou jamais.

Tout se passa en un instant, la porte s'ouvrit pendant qu'il continuait de me hurler des insultes et menaces plus horribles encore.

Je bondis hors de la suite, retrouvant l'air quelque peu étouffé du couloir.

Ce fut certainement la meilleure sensation du monde.

Je me rendis vaguement compte du nombre de personnes dans le couloir après un quart de seconde. Une dizaine d'homme du FBI étaient présents, casques et gilet par balles, armes en joute, prêt à faire feu.

Avant que je n'arrive à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, je fus violemment plaqué contre le mur du couloir.

Le corps d'Edward couvrit le mien, ses bras s'appuyant autour de moi pour me protéger du reste du monde autour de nous.

Un homme hurla des ordres, un autre cria quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

Plusieurs coups de feu retentirent dans la suite, suivant d'hurlements m'en briser les tympans.

Mais plus rien n'avait désormais d'importance... ni ce qu'il se passait dans la suite, ni tout les hommes dans le couloir, ni la douleur de ma mâchoire et de ma lèvre.

Edward était là, contre moi, chaud et vivant malgré la pâleur et l'inquiétude de ses traits.

Il était là, tremblant contre moi, mais vivant.

Entier.

Mon cœur s'arrêta quand Edward passa ses mains sur mon visage, affolé et blanc comme un linge.

\- Tu n'as rien ? demanda sa voix rauque, ses yeux se posant partout sur mon visage et mon corps.

\- Je n'ai rien, réussi-je à dire, le cœur battant, la respiration hachurée.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur, lacha-t-il en me maintenant contre lui, serrant ses bras autour de moi à m'en faire mal.

\- Je n'ai rien. Je vais bien, répétai-je en le touchant à mon tour.

\- J'ai... j'ai cru que...

Il ferma les yeux alors que le silence se faisait autour de nous. Où était-ce simplement notre bulle qui se refermait, nous emprisonnant dans notre réalité ? Mon corps se détendit brutalement contre le sien alors que les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues silencieusement.

Son regard retrouva le mien alors que ses pouces essuyaient mes larmes coulant au fur et à mesure qu'il les essuyait.

\- J'ai cru qu'on arriverait pas à temps, dit-il en secouant la tête, dépassé par tout ce qui venait d'arriver. J'ai... Ils allaient donner l'assaut quand tu es sortit... je...

\- J'avais prévu une soirée vraiment romantique, le coupai-je, réalisant brusquement que tout mes projets étaient tombés à l'eau.

Edward me dévisagea avant de caresser ma lèvre abimée. La dévotion dans son regard me fit trembler.

\- On en fera une dès que tu le voudras.

Un instant, on se dévisagea en silence. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il allait se passer désormais, ou de ce qu'il se passait dans la suite, mais je m'en fichais.

J'avais cru ne jamais le revoir. J'avais cru mourir sans avoir la chance de le regarder, de le toucher à nouveau.

\- Comment as-tu su ? demandai-je, la voix tremblante.

\- Tu ne répondais pas, Dean non plus. J'ai su qu'il se passait quelque chose et...

\- Oh ! Dean ? Comment...

\- Il va s'en sortir, me rassura Edward en faisant trainer ses doigts sur la peau de mes joues encore humides. La balle n'a pas touché de...

La peur s'insinua à nouveau dans mon corps à ses mots, me faisant revivre la pire des épreuves de ma vie.

\- Embrasse-moi, le coupai-je brutalement.

Son regard terne retrouva le mien une seconde avant qu'il ne caresse mon visage, puis ma bouche blessée.

\- Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien, promit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- Embrasse-moi, répétai-je, balbutiant à travers mes larmes.

J'avais besoin de sentir, d'oublier. J'avais besoin de ne sentir plus que lui, de ne voir plus que lui. D'oublier ces minutes, les plus longues de ma vie, où j'avais cru ne jamais pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de moi à nouveau.

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, et, soudain, mon corps reprit vie.

* * *

_J'me sens bizarre... pas vous ?_

_J'ai hâte et j'appréhende vraiment vos réactions... aucune de vous n'avait pensé à tout ça... (mais moi si xD)_

_Voilà, je relis une dernière fois et je publi... _

_J'vais me ronger les sang en attendant vos reviews, c'est pire que le jour où j'ai attendu le résultat de mon permis !_

_A bientôt, _

_Tied._


	26. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Pendant la minute où Edward m'embrassa de la manière la plus douce, la plus légère dont il en était capable, comme s'il ne voulait pas me briser, je ne pus m'arrêter de pleurer.

J'avais cru mourir mais, presque pire que cela encore, j'avais cru pouvoir ne jamais le revoir, ne jamais le sentir contre moi… ne plus jamais croiser son regard clair et d'une profondeur extrême. J'avais cru le perdre à jamais. Cette perspective me fit le serrer plus fort contre moi, savourant sa bouche, ses lèvres chaudes et son corps puissant contre moi.

\- Cesses de pleurer, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche en s'éloignant légèrement.

Je restai les yeux fermés, combattant le pire qui voulait se dessiner sous mes paupières sans cesse. Ses pouces effacèrent mes larmes une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout est fini, promit-il, allégeant mon cœur trop lourd. Tout va bien.

Je hochai la tête lentement, me concentrant sur son souffle chaud sur ma bouche, et sur son corps contre le mien.

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à calmer mes nerfs et les tremblements de mes mains. Autour de nous, je sentais des mouvements, des mots échangés, des allers et venus, mais je m'en fichais : je ne sentais qu'Edward. Que sa peau, que son parfum, que son nez frôlant le mien amoureusement le temps que j'arrive à tarir mes larmes et ma peur.

\- C'est terminé, souffla-t-il contre moi en posant son front contre le mien.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma poitrine, puis dans mon corps entier, s'infiltrant jusqu'à mon cœur encore serré.

J'inspirai profondément son odeur boisé et chaude, et expirai lentement.

C'était terminé.

Cette fois, l'angoisse ne m'étranglait plus comme le matin même, lorsqu'il m'avait appelé pour Tanya.

Cette fois, mon cerveau et mon corps entier semblait y croire.

Cette fois, la perspective de pouvoir enfin_ vivre_ me traversa, faisant renaitre l'espoir, et l'envie d'avancer.

\- Désolé de vous déranger monsieur, intervint une voix pas loin. L'opération est terminée.

Je sentis Edward se reculer légèrement même si ses yeux brulaient encore mon visage.

J'ouvris les paupières difficilement, reprenant pieds dans la réalité qui était celle nous entourant : le FBI encore présent, en partie dans le couloir. Alice et Jasper arrivant depuis l'ascenseur, au loin. Emmett, appuyé sur le mur en face de nous, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la suite encore ouverte d'où sortait et venait plusieurs membre de la police.

Les yeux d'Edward, face à moi, me scrutèrent avec une attention profonde et vraiment particulière.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne répondit rien à l'agent à nos cotés. Son regard fouilla le mien, comme s'il arrivait à y trouver absolument toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin pour continuer à vivre.

Je me sentais mieux, maintenant, bien qu'épuisée. J'avais juste envie de me retrouver seule avec Edward, et d'oublier absolument toute cette histoire.

Edward, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, dirigea son attention à l'homme qui lui avait parlé quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, maintenant ?

\- Etant donné que le suspect à été tué, il n'y aura aucune forme de procès. Mademoiselle Swan doit faire une déposition, il faut nous suivre jusqu'au poste.

L'homme qui embrouillait mes sens et apaisait mon cœur me jeta un coup d'œil, attendant visiblement ma décision.

\- Je veux juste oublier tout ça, soufflai-je doucement.

Alice arriva à notre hauteur avec Jasper.

\- Ca peut attendre demain ? demanda Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à l'agent du FBI. Je crois que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui.

\- Il faut qu'elle fasse une déposition pour confirmer les faits, quoi qu'il en soit.

Edward me regarda à nouveau, un peu crispé par l'insistance de l'homme face à nous.

J'eus l'impression qu'il tentait de mesurer si je tenais le coup.

Cependant, je me sentais mieux maintenant. Savoir que tout était terminé, que l'homme en question avait été tué... je m'entendis déglutir. Je n'aurai certainement pas dû ressentir tout ça... mais, le soulagement s'empara de mon corps entier, faisant cesser brutalement les tremblements qui me secouaient depuis que j'avais retrouver Edward.

\- Vous ne risquez plus rien, dit l'agent gentiment en glissant un regard jusqu'à moi.

Il était probablement dans nos âges. Ses yeux, bleus clairs, me dévisagèrent un instant avant qu'Edward ne se racle la gorge.

L'agent l'ignora royalement, faisant glisser son regard sur mon corps sans s'en cacher. Était-il sérieux ? Je devais être hideuse, et, quand bien même, Edward était juste là !

Ce dernier bougea légèrement, faisant un pas de coté pour stopper obligatoirement ce qui se passait.

La tension dans le couloir augmenta en une fraction de seconde. Gênée, je reportai mes yeux sur Edward.

Personne ne lui arrivait à la cheville, qu'importe qui face à moi tentait de me faire du zèle.

\- La déposition attendra demain, lâcha Edward froidement.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent, puis l'agent recula d'un pas, vraisemblablement mal à l'aise. Jasper derrière nous se racla la gorge, ce qui me fit sourire. Il n'y avait pas que moi qui sentait la tension entre les deux hommes.

L'agent nous salua, nous priant de nous présenter le lendemain au commissariat le plus près pour faire ma déposition et clôturer le dossier.

Alors, cela était désormais terminé ? Pour de bon ?

\- Alice, charges toi de trouver une autre suite, dans un autre hôtel, ordonna Edward à son agent qui avait dégainé son téléphone avant même qu'il ne termine sa phrase.

\- Je suis dessus.

Elle s'éloigna pour passa des coups de fil.

\- Tu veux aller diner ? me demanda-t-il ensuite en reportant son attention sur moi.

\- J'n'ai pas faim, soufflai-je. Mais si tu veux y aller…

\- Pas sans toi, me coupa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Un sourire étira doucement mes lèvres à mon tour, semblant alléger le poids sur nos épaules.

_Tout irait bien._

* * *

Alice nous trouva une suite au dernier étage -avec terrasse- et vue sur Central Parc pour la nuit qu'il nous restait. En pénétrant dans la suite tout en marbre, je filai jusqu'à l'immense baie pour observer la nuit tombée sur le parc et la ville.

Edward derrière moi passa ses bras autour de moi pour me prendre contre lui, laissant tomber nos sacs à nos pieds.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, on observa en silence les chemins de lumières à travers les allées et les arbres éclairés.

C'était magnifique.

\- Comme tu te sens ? finit-il par demander, sa bouche trainant dans mes cheveux.

\- Bien, répondis-je honnêtement.

Et c'était vrai.

Il y avait vraiment, vraiment longtemps que je n'avais pas été si bien, aussi insouciante. Plus de peur, plus de poids invisible mais pourtant bien présent sur ma poitrine, plus de questionnement sur l'avenir, sur ce qu'allait devenir notre histoire ou sur la sécurité d'Edward. Plus de tourments, plus d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête, plus d'inquiétude… plus rien.

Juste nous.

Lui, moi, Central Parc sous nos yeux et le sentiment qu'une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait doucement mais surement devant nous.

_Notre nouvelle vie._

\- Et toi ? lui demandai-je quand il me fit tourner dans ses bras pour m'observer.

Son regard profond verrouilla le mien.

\- Bien, souffla-t-il à son tour.

Ses traits fins éclairés par la douce lumière de l'entrée, je le trouvais plus beau qu'il n'avait jamais été. Mes doigts dessinèrent les contours de sa légère barbe avant de caresser ses cernes mauves. Il avait l'air épuisé.

\- On devrait se reposer.

Il acquiesça, puis partit en direction de la chambre, plus loin, posant nos sacs au pied du grand lit à baldaquin.

Je n'avais certainement pas encore assez de recule sur tout ce qu'il venait d'arriver, mais, ce soir, en l'observant s'asseoir sur le lit lentement, j'eus la sensation d'avoir une nouvelle chance… _notre_ nouvelle chance.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage fatigué quand j'approchai.

Je retirai mes chaussures à l'entrée de la pièce et vint jusqu'à lui pour caresser ses cheveux.

Automatiquement, ses mains trouvèrent la peau de mes cuisses.

Automatiquement, mon cœur sursauta à son contact, avant de s'emballer.

Je savourai sa peau caressant la mienne avec douceur pendant quelques secondes. Mes jambes tremblèrent quand il posa son front contre mon estomac, son parfum m'apaisant doucement.

Je l'entourai de mes bras pendant qu'il m'enlaçait, me rapprochant plus de lui encore en me faisant une place entre ses jambes.

Les derniers évènements semblaient l'avoir marqués lui aussi, peut-être autant que moi. Si la situation avait été l'inverse… je serais certainement devenue folle.

Les souvenirs de ce que j'avais ressentis dans la suite piquèrent mon cœur, serrant ma gorge à nouveau.

Il faudrait certainement beaucoup de temps pour que ce cauchemar ne remonte plus à la surface et que tout cela soit totalement derrière nous…

\- Est ce que tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il à voix basse en relevant les yeux vers moi.

Son regard sombre et d'une profondeur troublante fit accélérer mon cœur.

\- Je… je ne sais pas quoi en dire, murmurai-je en haussant les épaules. Je… cet homme…

Un soupire passa mes lèvres.

\- Grimaldi à retrouver dossier, m'informa-t-il en fouillant mon regard. Il a été arrêter plusieurs fois pour violence et à fait plusieurs séjours à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Il souffrait visiblement d'un trouble psychologique important.

\- Son attitude… il n'était pas normal, je l'ai senti dès le début… on aurait dit… on aurait un malade… balbutiai-je en secouant la tête, refusant de me replonger dans mes souvenirs encore trop réels.

Edward serra les dents. Mes doigts caressèrent ses joues puis sa mâchoire carrée.

\- Je vais bien Ed...

\- Il t'a frappé, me coupa-t-il, la colère éclatant dans ses yeux désormais plus sombres.

Ses doigts effleurèrent très légèrement ma lèvre blessée, faisant renaitre la douleur malgré sa douceur.

\- Ca n'est rien, assurai-je en attrapant son poignet pour stopper son geste.

Il serra les dents plus fort, retenant visiblement mal sa colère d'exploser.

\- Je…

\- Pendant que tu étais avec lui, j'ai eu tout le temps d'imaginer des centaines de scénarios pire les uns que les autres… Quand tu es sortie de la suite j'ai…

Il soupira, semblant incapable de réussir à exprimer la colère l'habitant.

\- J'arrêtai pas de me dire que s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit, que s'il touchait un seul de tes cheveux…

Il fit une légère pause, ses yeux quittant les miennes pour caresser mes lèvres. Ma douleur avait soudain l'air d'être la sienne. Mon souffle se raréfia.

\- Et il l'a fait. S'il n'avait pas été tué par le FBI, je l'aurai surement fait de mes propres mains.

\- Edward…

\- Je suis responsable de tout ça, murmura-t-il avec difficulté, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens.

La culpabilité le traversa douloureusement pendant que je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Tu ne l'es pas.

Il secoua la tête, comme si j'étais en train de dire la chose la plus idiote qui soit.

\- Tu ne l'es pas Edward, répétai-je, espérant y insuffler toute la confiance que j'avais en lui. Jamais je ne pourrais te tenir pour responsable… personne ne l'est, si ce n'est cet homme qui à essayer de tout t'enlever parce qu'il souffrait de troubles trop importants pour nous. Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui, mais c'est tomber sur toi…

Edward serra les dents et, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, il détourna les yeux, semblant incapable de soutenir mon regard alors que de profonds doutes secouaient son corps.

Capturant son menton entre mes doigts tremblants, je l'obligeai à me regarder.

Quelques secondes, je restai silencieuse, observant ses traits crispés et fatigués où la colère et la culpabilité se mêlaient aux émotions encore trop présentes des dernières heures.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'y es pour rien et je te le répèterai chaque jour de notre vie s'il le faut. Ce monstre à fait de ta vie un enfer depuis presque un an… personne ne mérite ça. Et surtout pas toi.

Ses yeux fouillèrent les miens pendant quelques secondes. Si profondément que je me sentis rougir légèrement face à tout ce qu'il me faisait ressentir, et à tout ce que je lisais dans ses iris.

Quelque chose en lui s'apaisa lentement.

Avec du temps, certainement beaucoup de temps, tout irait mieux.

Son regard se baissa sur nos corps si près l'un de l'autre que mon cœur en était fou.

Ses mains capturèrent la mienne, maintenant son visage vers le mien, avant qu'il n'inspire profondément. Le baiser qu'il déposa dans ma paume tordit mon ventre dans un spasme qui me secoua toute entière.

A cet instant, je me sentais la personne la plus aimée au monde.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, son regard trouble fit s'arrêter mon cœur. Une de ses mains tremblantes remonta à mon visage, son pouce passant sur ma lèvre abimée.

\- Tout va bien, réussi-je à dire en dépit du poids appuyant sur ma poitrine à la vue de son émotion.

La mienne brula ma gorge et mes yeux douloureusement.

\- J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pour toujours, murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

\- Je l'ai cru aussi.

\- S'il t'était arrivée quoi que ce soit, s'il avait…

Il se stoppa, incapable de poursuivre. L'émotion serra si fort ma gorge que je dû serrer les dents pour ne pas me mettre à sangloter comme une enfant.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

\- Je suis là. Tout est terminé, chuchotai-je en me penchant vers lui.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mon corps, brulant ma peau délicieusement.

Mon cœur s'affola, faisant crépiter l'air autour de nous quand son nez frôla le mien, accentuant brutalement la chaleur de la pièce.

Le désir s'insinua entre mes hanches, me faisant trembler.

\- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Les miennes débordèrent, roulant sur mes joues quand ma bouche rejoignit la sienne dans un premier effleurement.

\- Je t'aime, répondis-je dans un souffle.

Ses mains me ramenèrent un peu plus contre lui, me laissant la place de m'insinuer un peu plus entre ses jambes.

Sa bouche embrassa doucement la mienne à nouveau, appuyant parfaitement contre mes lèvres.

Le désir répandit une douce chaleur dans mon ventre, me faisant trembler d'avantage contre lui.

Il avait dû naitre pour faire créer mon désir.

Il avait dû naitre pour m'embrasser, pour ne faire plus qu'un avec mon être.

D'un geste habile, il me tira à lui, s'allongeant sur le lit tout en continuant d'embrasser mes lèvres lentement. Je pris appui sur mes mains, savourant sa chaleur et la texture de ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Pendant un long moment, il ne fit rien de plus que m'embrasser, caressant mon corps de ses mains, semblant s'imprégner de chacune de mes courbes.

Plusieurs fois, il murmura qu'il m'aimait, tremblant chaque fois un peu plus contre moi.

Le désir finit par l'emporter, pressant nos souffles et nos cœurs.

Avec une facilité déconcertante, Edward nous fit tourner, inversant nos positions. Son corps brulant reposa sur moi, flottant au dessus du mien alors que ses yeux sombres de désir me transperçaient, augmentant le crépitement du désir dans la pièce silencieuse.

Quelque chose changea le court du temps.

Il me fit l'amour lentement, prenant le temps d'aimer mon corps pendant des heures.

Cette nuit là, nous étions seuls au monde.

Cette nuit là, je ne savais plus qui nous étions vraiment.

J'étais lui, il était moi. Si bien que, longtemps, que je distinguai plus mon corps du sien. Nous ne faisions qu'un… physiquement et émotionnellement.

Chacun de ses baisers, chaque tremblement, chacun de ses gestes trahissait l'émotion encore présente entre nous, mais l'amour, _notre_ Amour prit le pas sur absolument tout ce qui nous entourait.

Il prit le temps d'embrasser chacune de mes courbes, vénérant presque ce corps que j'avais détesté pendant des années.

Je pris alors presque brutalement conscience de tout, de _nous_.

Rien ne pourrais plus nous séparer.

Rien ne pourrais désormais me faire douter de son amour pour moi, de l'importance de notre histoire et de l'évidence de notre amour.

Cette nuit là, je pris pleinement conscience à quel point Rosalie avait raison… il était mon âme sœur. Nous étions liés, par quelque chose de plus important, de plus grand qu'une simple histoire de cœur.

J'avais été faite pour lui, _seulement pour lui_.

Et je l'aimais, plus que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, et comme je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que lui.

Cette nuit là, rien n'était arrivé, et tout était possible.

* * *

**6 mois plus tard.**

\- Tu vas me manquer, murmura Alice à mon oreille, me serrant plus fort contre elle.

\- Toi aussi… tellement…

Mes bras lui rendirent la force et l'amour qu'elle me transmettait. Mes yeux me brulèrent quand on se recula assez pour s'observer.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'Alice deviendrait une amie, _mon_ amie ?

\- Faites attention à vous, ordonna-t-elle la voix tremblante.

\- On se voit vite, la rassura Edward en la prenant contre elle. Je te rappelle que tu restes mon agent.

\- Encore heureux, rigola-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Jasper, à nos cotés, nous observa avec cette émotion calme et maitrisée qui était toujours la sienne.

\- On viendra vous voir très vite.

\- Je sais.

\- Et on se fera des journées piscines-apéro dans votre piscine à débordement.

\- N'y compte pas trop, claqua Edward, le visage sérieux mais les yeux rieurs.

Jasper me serra contre lui à son tour.

\- On le fera, lui promis-je tout bas.

\- T'es la meilleure, se réjouit-il avant de me relâcher.

Quand le dernier appel arriva, on s'éloigna à regrets.

Avant de passer la porte d'embarquement, je leur jetai un dernier regard.

Je savais que cela n'était pas la fin. Je savais qu'on le reverrait bientôt -très bientôt. Je savais que, peu importe la distance entre nous, ils seraient toujours dans nos vies, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais en les observant, Alice essuyant ses larmes piteusement et Jasper les yeux brillants, j'eus du mal à ne pas pleurer.

J'allais regretter nos déjeuner entres filles chaque mardi.

J'allais regretter nos séances shopping improvisées, nos soirées ensemble.

J'allais regretter de ne pas pouvoir assister physiquement au quotidien de leur vie.

J'allais regretter de ne pas voir chaque semaine son ventre s'arrondir un peu plus.

Comme si elle était connectée en directe à mes pensées, Alice caressa son ventre où leur enfant grandissait chaque jour un peu plus… plus que 5 mois et ce petit ange serait parmi nous.

\- On les voit bientôt, me rappela Edward en me serrant contre lui d'une main autour de mes hanches.

\- Je sais… c'est juste…

\- Je sais, murmura-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Leur image disparue quand on passa les portes. Malgré tout, malgré la douleur de la séparation et la difficulté que j'avais à les quitter, je ne pouvais pas regretter notre décision.

Nous avions trouvé notre place.

Dans l'avion, je dormi une bonne partie du trajet, et passait l'autre partie à observer l'océan sous nos pieds. Depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward, et, surtout depuis plusieurs mois, nos vols étaient devenus si fréquents que j'avais la sensation de passer mon temps à voyager.

Quand on arriva, il faisait nuit. Le soleil était couché depuis plusieurs heures et il me fallut toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'endormir le temps du trajet entre l'aéroport et notre destination.

Devant la bâtisse ocre qui m'était désormais familière, un sourire étira mes lèvres.

\- On est chez nous, souffla Edward à mon coté en me prenant par la taille pour me ramener contre lui.

\- Presque, oui, souris-je en retrouvant son regard pétillant.

Les évènements d'il y a six mois avaient l'air d'être ceux d'une autre vie.

On contourna l'immense maison pour retrouver le chemin de la maison au fond du terrain. Les petites lumières à l'intérieur étaient allumées, comme la première fois qu'Edward m'avait emmené ici.

En y pénétrant, je me stoppai dans l'entrée, savourant ce que je ressentais chaque fois que j'arrivai ici.

Ici, nous nous étions aimés, déchirés.

Ici, je lui avais dit pour la première fois que je l'aimais, et on se l'était dit des centaines de fois depuis.

Ici, il avait prit la décision la plus difficile de sa vie : me quitter pour me protéger.

Je frissonnai, ramenant mes bras autour de moi.

\- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en voyant que je n'avais pas bougé de l'entrée.

\- Oui je… on en a vécu des choses ici, murmurai-je en retrouvant ses yeux clairs et envoutants.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, puis les miennes.

\- Des centaines de choses, oui. Mes préférés se sont généralement passées là bas, s'amusa-t-il en désignant la chambre un peu plus loin.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui l'amusa. Son air enfantin me détendit et je pénétrai dans le salon, faisant trainer mes yeux sur la cuisine. A cet endroit précis, je lui avait demandé de rester vivre ici, malgré tout ce que cela signifiait : quitter nos proches et s'éloigner de tout ce que j'avais toujours connu.

\- Tu es sûre de toi ? s'inquiéta-t-il en m'observant, à quelques pas de moi.

Mes yeux retrouvèrent son visage. Le bonheur lui allait bien. Il était superbe… superbe, et à moi.

\- Oui. J'n'ai jamais été plus sûre de moi de ma vie.

\- On pourra retourner à Los Angeles dès qu'on le voudra.

\- Je sais, admis-je avec un petit sourire.

Son regard fouilla le mien, y cherchant le moindre doute… mais je n'en avais pas.

Nous allions vivre ici, en Sicile, tous les deux… je ne voulais que ça.

\- Enfin faut-il encore que tu arrives à nous trouver une maison, me taquinât-il en m'approchant.

Je grognai, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Tu es d'une exigence horrible, me défendis-je quand il colla son corps au mien. Tu veux une piscine à débordement, quatre chambres, des tonnes de baignoires, un jacuzzi, une…

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, me faisant taire.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant la douceur avec laquelle il savait m'embrasser et me faire absolument tout oublier.

\- Là, maintenant… je te veux toi, murmura-t-il contre ma bouche, effleurant mes lèvres à chaque mot.

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de battre plus fort, plus vite… comme à chaque fois qu'Edward allumait le désir dans mon corps tremblant.

\- Je ne suis pas trop exigeant ? nargua-t-il avec une arrogance qui me troubla.

\- Je… je pense pouvoir répondre à ta requête, bafouillai-je, le faisant sourire sur mes lèvres.

\- Bien, approuvât-il avant de me relâcher et de partir à l'opposer de la pièce.

Le cœur battant, je restai prostrée par son soudain changement d'avis.

\- Edward ! m'indignai-je, le faisant rire malgré le désir que je lisais dans son regard brulant.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, m'apprit-il en me lançant un regard qui aurait pu faire fondre n'importe qui.

Hébétée, je ne bougeai pas d'un pouce pendant quelques secondes, ayant du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à son corps parfait sous l'eau chaude.

\- Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en disparaissant déjà par la porte de la chambre.

Je me mordis les lèvres en retenant de rire, seule au milieu du salon. Qu'importe que cela fasse une semaine, ou un an que nous étions ensemble… il avait toujours le même effet dévastateur sur ma personne…

Quand on s'endormit l'un contre l'autre dans le grand lit, le jour se levait déjà.

* * *

\- On dérange ? interrogea une voix derrière nous, me faisant lâcher le croissant qu'Edward avait été chercher quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Rose !

Je me levai précipitamment pour atteindre ma meilleure amie, debout au bord de la terrasse en bois. L'horizon se dessinait derrière elle où le soleil brillait, illuminant les vignes et les oliveraies autour de nous.

\- Salut belle étrangère ! salua-t-elle quand je l'atteignis pour l'étreindre.

Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, plus qu'heureuse qu'elle soit ici, maintenant. Edward se leva pour la saluer alors qu'Emmett apparaissait à son tour.

\- C'est à cette heure là que vous déjeuner ? s'indigna-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la table derrière nous.

\- On est arrivés tard, nous défendis-je, ignorant le sourire d'Edward.

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour qu'il arrête de sourire aussi bêtement. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, m'éblouissant totalement. Notre échange silencieux fut interrompue par Rosalie qui claqua des doigts pour retrouver mon attention.

\- Tu es superbe, la complimentai-je dans un sourire en retrouvant ses yeux d'un bleu profond.

\- Tu as vu ! s'extasia-t-elle en tournant sur elle même.

Sa robe à fleurs vola doucement autour d'elle, me faisant réaliser à quel point elle était bronzée.

\- Si tu m'avais expliqué dès le départ que cet endroit était le paradis j'y serais venue beaucoup plus vite, me reprocha-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à te supplier, lui rappelai-je en souriant à Emmett qui nous observait, amusé.

\- C'est vrai, avoua-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Emmett et elle échangèrent un regard amoureux avant qu'Edward ne leur propose de manger quelque chose.

\- Il est presque 15h, nous rappela Emmett dans un rire.

\- Jamais trop tard pour des croissants, indiqua Edward en en croquant un.

Je souris doucement, totalement, complètement amoureuse de cet homme, qu'importe si notre vie se résumait désormais à manger des croissants au milieu de l'après-midi. On prit place autour de la table en bois.

\- Mon Gribouille supporte bien la vie Italienne ? m'enquis-je en observant Rosalie se servir du café.

Un sourire immense barra son visage.

\- Notre appartement sur le port à l'air de lui plaire… peut-être qu'il voudra rester avec nous…

\- Hors de question, m'écriai-je, faisant rire les garçons.

\- Il vit avec nous depuis quinze jours, fit remarquer ma meilleure amie en me fusillant du regard. Je pense que ça va le perturber de changer encore de maison…

\- Faut-il encore qu'Isabella nous en trouve une, se moqua Edward.

Je le fusillai du regard, récoltant un sourire à tomber qui fit sursauter mon ventre.

\- J'y travaille, me défendis-je. Et Gribouille viendra vivre avec nous dès que nous aurons trouvé notre bonheur.

Rosalie bouda, espérant surement me faire changer d'avis… mais mon amour de chat me manquait trop pour que je refuse de le retrouver. Déjà quinze jours qu'il était venu ici pour vivre avec Rosalie et Emmett le temps que nous arrivions à notre tour. J'avais hâte de le revoir.

Une bonne partie de l'après midi passa dans la même ambiance sereine et décontractée, me faisant me sentir plus heureuse que je l'avais rarement été. A plusieurs reprises, le regard de Rosalie croisa le mien. Elle était heureuse, je le sentais. En paix, souriante, et bon sang, ce qu'elle était bronzée ! Quand Edward et moi avions prit la décision de venir vivre en Sicile, l'annoncé à Rosalie avait été vraiment difficile.

Après de longs jours, Emmett avait contacter Edward. Il ne voulait pas perdre son travail, Edward étant devenu plus que son patron mais, surtout, il n'avait pas envie que l'on se retrouve séparer par des milliers de kilomètres.

Désormais, ils vivaient ici, et nous allions pouvoir continuer de vivre nos vies liées à jamais.

Cette perspective me rendait fébrile et heureuse.

En les observant rire autour de la table, je souris doucement. J'aurai voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps à cet instant, rien que pour pouvoir savourer à jamais ce que je ressentais en regardant rire les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde. Il ne manquait plus qu'Alice et Jasper… un jour, peut-être…

\- Tout va bien ? murmura Edward en se penchant légèrement vers moi après un instant.

Mon regard retrouva le sien, clair, profond, époustouflant.

\- Tout est parfait, répondis-je à voix basse, le bonheur irradiant mon âme dans de longues vagues.

Nos yeux brillèrent, nos bouches se sourirent.

_Ma perfection._

En fin de journée, alors que nous profitions de la piscine auprès des parents d'Edward, toujours accompagnés de nos amis, Esmée disparut dans la maison. Pendant un moment, assise sur le transat, j'observai Edward, Rosalie et Emmett jouer comme des adolescents.

Carlisle assis à mon coté, admirait son fils dans un silence rempli d'émotion et de fierté.

\- Il est heureux, dit-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

\- Je crois que oui.

Emue, je ne pus détacher mes yeux d'Edward devant nous qui riait aux éclats.

\- Non, il l'est vraiment… grâce à toi. Cette vie… c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Je jetai un regard à Carlisle qui me sourit doucement. Rare était les fois où il parlait avec le cœur mais, chaque fois, cela me déboussolait.

\- J'espère que ça durera encore très longtemps, murmurai-je, ignorant le tremblement de ma voix.

\- J'en suis sûr, sourit-il, m'insufflant toute la confiance qu'il avait en nous.

Moi aussi, j'avais confiance en nous.

Au même moment, Edward sortit de la piscine pour nous rejoindre. Je lui tendis sa serviette, le dévorant des yeux quand il s'essuya. Il n'était pas beau, il était parfait. _Ma perfection._

Le soleil déclinait lentement sur l'horizon, illuminant tout autour de nous, y compris la nature s'étendant à perte de vue sous nos yeux jusqu'à la mer au loin. L'avenir promettait d'être beau. J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait pour être complètement heureuse.

\- Edward ? intervint la voix tremblante d'Esmée derrière nous.

On se tourna d'un même ensemble pour voir Esmée, debout près des baies, le visage pâle et les yeux brillants.

Mon cœur s'accéléra tout seul alors que mes sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Maman ? Ca va ? s'inquiéta Edward en se relevant précipitamment pour la rejoindre.

J'eus l'impression douloureuse qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'écrouler. Emmett et Rosalie sortirent de la piscine en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

\- Je…

Avec Carlisle, on les rejoignit pendant qu'elle tentait de parler, l'émotion serrant sa gorge si fort qu'il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Son mari, visiblement très inquiet lui toucha le visage où ses larmes débordèrent. Ma poitrine se serra à m'en faire mal quand une silhouette se dessina derrière elle.

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir, finit-elle par lâcher avant de s'écarter de la baie.

Un homme, bien plus grand qu'elle passa la porte, figeant tout le monde sur la terrasse.

Ses grands yeux bleus, sa mâchoire carrée, son air très -trop familier- son corps bronzé et ses cheveux longs, blondit par le soleil… il ne me fallut pas une seconde pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait.

Mon regard se porta sur Edward à mon coté.

Figé, il observa son frère avec une émotion incroyable dans les yeux.

Les larmes me vinrent quand ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes.

Evidement, ils s'étaient reconnus à la première seconde.

Evidement, ils avaient des milliers de choses à se dire mais, pourtant, aucun d'entre eux ne semblaient capable d'acquiescer le moindre mot.

La main d'Edward trembla quand je l'effleurai, espérant lui transmettre tout mon courage.

\- J'espère que je ne dérange pas, murmura la voix rauque d'émotion de Mickael. Je voulais voir mon frère.

Avant que quelqu'un n'ai eut le temps de réagir, Edward atteignit son frère dans une étreinte puissante et bouleversante.

La vive émotion entre eux fit déborder mes larmes alors que, face à moi, Carlisle prenait Esmée, en larmes, par les épaules pour la serrer contre lui.

La mère d'Edward releva ses yeux mouillés vers moi, alors qu'un sourire pénible étirait ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui, tout changeait.

* * *

\- Tu veux me dire ce que tu fais ?

Un sourire étira mes lèvres alors que l'impatience d'Edward grandissait.

\- Tu verras, m'amusai-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

Faussement agacé, il soupira tandis que reportai mon attention sur la petite route devant nous.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me dire où on va.

\- Quelque part.

Je le sentis plus que je le vis lever les yeux au ciel à cause du bandeau sur ses yeux. Je savais qu'il n'était pas à l'aise à avec les surprises, mais pour une fois, c'était moi qui menait la danse.

Quand on se gara, je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer en jetant un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Et s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il trouvait mon idée totalement stupide ?

\- Bon tu vas sortir oui ? Que je puisse…

\- Oh tais-toi, m'écriai-je avant d'éclater de rire.

Son rire chatouilla mes oreilles pendant que je sortais de la voiture pour en faire le tour. L'air chaud secoua mes cheveux. Ce que j'aimais vivre ici.

Je fis sortir Edward et, l'entrainant par la main pour le guider, j'allais jusqu'à cet endroit dont j'avais rêvé pendant des mois.

\- Je vais t'enlever le bandeau, le prévins-je en m'approchant.

Son bras s'enroula autour de ma taille, accélérant mon souffle.

Le soleil déclinant derrière lui rendait l'environ sublime. Soudain, je me sentis fébrile.

\- Tu trembles, murmura Edward quand je passai mes mains derrière lui pour défaire le nœud du bandeau.

\- J'ai peur, avouai-je avec sincérité.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne me décevra, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers moi, son nez frôlant le mien.

Mon cœur s'arrêta avant de repartir brusquement. Ses mains entourèrent mon visage alors qu'il se penchait un peu plus sur moi, effleurant ma bouche délicieusement.

\- Tu ne sais pas où on est et tu m'embrasses ? demandai-je pour cacher l'effet de ses gestes en moi.

Son sourire se dessina tandis que ses doigts caressaient ma joue.

\- Le monde entier sait pour nous, me rappelât-il dans un souffle. Même Mickeal qui vivait au fond du Kenya depuis dix ans à été mis au courant.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour quand sa bouche embrassa la mienne doucement.

Son frère était réapparût quelques jours plutôt et, désormais, tout semblait avoir un sens. Leurs retrouvailles avaient étés si fortes en émotions que j'avais encore du mal à m'en remettre. Nous avions passés des heures à parler avec lui, à vouloir savoir tout ce qui était arrivé depuis le jour où ils avaient été séparés.

Mickeal vivait depuis plus de dix ans dans une réserve, au fin fond du Kenya. Ses parents adoptifs l'y avait emmené plus jeune, et il en était tombé littéralement amoureux. Il avait eu une vie paisible après son adoption, loin de tout puisqu'ils étaient partis vivre dans un petit village en Inde.

Pendant plusieurs années, il avait voulu, souhaité retrouvé Edward mais les moyens limités de ses parents et la distance l'en avait empêcher.

Un matin, un mois plus tôt, il avait dû se rendre à la Capitale du Kenya pour des besoins de la réserve dont il était le gérant.

Devant un kiosk à journaux, il était tombé sur une photo, dans un magazine, d'Edward et moi à un Gala de charité pour l'association des Enfants du Kenya.

Immédiatement, il avait reconnu son frère.

Immédiatement, il avait tout fait pour le retrouver.

Tout était encore récent, surement, mais Edward était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait enfin retrouvé ce frère qu'il avait cherché pendant des années. Rien ne se mettrait plus en travers de leur route, désormais.

J'inspirai profondément avant d'enlever le tissus du visage d'Edward.

Mon cœur ne s'habituerait donc jamais d'avoir sa présence contre moi ?

Edward n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Ses doigts caressèrent une nouvelle fois mes joues avant qu'il n'effleure ma bouche à nouveau.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aime ?

\- Ce matin, le taquinai-je en caressant son nez du mien.

\- Bien.

Mon sourire s'agrandit même si l'appréhension était toujours là.

\- Je peux ouvrir les yeux ?

\- Tu me demandes la permission ? m'étonnai-je.

Il éclata d'un rire sensuel, me faisant tomber un peu plus amoureuse de lui.

Me décalant sur le coté, mes doigts rejoignirent les siens automatiquement. Sa peau contre la mienne m'apaisa, comme à chaque fois.

J'inspirai lentement, prenant le temps de savourer la paix que je ressentais ici.

\- Ouvres, ordonnai-je après une seconde.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, un peu aveuglé par la lumière de la fin du jour qui glissait sur nous.

Devant nous, une maison.

_ La_ maison.

Mon cœur s'accéléra quand Edward me jeta un regard brulant.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

Sa voix, légèrement tremblante, fit accélérer mon cœur.

\- C'est chez nous... enfin… si.. si tu es d'accord.

Son regard se reporta sur la bâtisse blanche face à nous. Les feuilles des palmiers firent une douce mélodie quand une bourrasque de vent les secoua.

\- Elle a tout mes critères ?

Je retins mal mon sourire, mordant ma lèvre.

\- Oui. Baignoire, grand ilot, piscine, jacuzzi…

\- Je signe, me coupa-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

\- Tu ne la même pas visitée !

J'éclatai de rire quand il me souleva contre lui, l'appréhension, l'émotion se mêlant à un bonheur incandescent qui brulait mon âme depuis que j'avais posé les yeux sur lui.

\- J'vais t'épouser et te faire tout un tas d'enfants, m'annonça-t-il, faisant s'arrêter brutalement mon cœur.

Sa promesse avait goût d'éternité.

\- On aura assez de chambre pour tout ce que tu veux, murmurai-je, maintenant émue.

Un sourire traversa ses traits, mais ses yeux restèrent sérieux et brillants.

\- On va être heureux pour toujours, souffla-t-il en posant son front contre le mien.

Ses yeux clairs transpercèrent les miens, me faisant réaliser que je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de tout ce qu'il me faisant ressentir.

\- A jamais, confirmai-je doucement.

La vie allait être douce, et merveilleuse.

Chaque matin, je m'éveillerai dans ses bras, pensant que je ne pourrais jamais l'aimer plus, et, chaque soir, je me coucherai en réalisant que je l'aimais d'avantage.

C'était fou…

C'était beau…

C'était nous.

* * *

_Un dernier chapitre un peu en retard… pardon._

_Voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre de Soulmates._

_Ca me fait tout drôle, je ne vous cache pas que l'émotion est vive ce matin. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il était le dernier… mais je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait._

_Cette fin… c'est celle que j'ai toujours voulu pour eux._

_Je sais que cet Edward et cette Isabella sont profondément heureux désormais. Et ca fait du bien._

_Je ne sais pas encore si je ferais un épilogue… peut-être, si vous en avez envie, je prendrais le temps d'en écrire un mais, j'aime à me dire que cette histoire n'aura pas vraiment de point final._

_C'est particulier pour moi de vous avoir écrit tout ça, et j'ai un peu de mal à croire que c'est déjà terminé._

_Je vais certainement prendre un peu de vacances, bien que je continuerai à publier Je suis._

_Et je vous reviens bientôt avec une autre romance à laquelle je pense depuis plusieurs semaines (oui, je suis une obsessionnelle)_

_Merci encore, pour tout. Pour vos mots, pour ces rires et ces larmes, pour tout ce que vous provoquez chez moi. Merci pour votre soutien, votre engouement et vos émotions. _

_Grâce à vous, je réalise un rêve, ne l'oubliez jamais._

_On se retrouve très vite._

_J'vous embrasse,_

_Tied._


End file.
